Searchin' for a Hero
by rory21
Summary: Starts in June 2006. Ashley is coming back from her injury but it's not so simple as it seems. She needs to find a new trainer to come back in the ring... Ashley Massaro and John Cena. Including Trish and Randy, Y2J, Mickie, Maria etc.
1. Comin' Back

**Searchin' for a Hero**

_**An Ashley Massaro/John Cena fanfic**_

_I'll try to keep the story as close to reality (with ppv, matches, clothes, injuries…) that I could. Of course there will be the fiction part of the relationships and of Ashley already coming back._

_  
Italics are for thoughts.  
I'm sorry for grammatical errors, English is not my own language I'm Italian. I'm trying to do my best! I hope you enjoy it!  
I don't own anything._

**Chapter 1  
"Coming back"**

_Yeah! I'm coming back!  
_That was the only thing she could think of at this moment. She couldn't wait anymore to come back where she belonged. The injury took her off for like 4 months, but now her moment was finally arrived. The hardest part wasn't the pain of the injury but staying at home when everybody was on the road! She missed everything so much. Hanging out with the others (yeah even the bitches or psycho Mickey), training, the shows, her friends, the fans… everything! And now, after 4 months of inactivity, the chairman of the WWE called her to talk about her situation.

She was a little nervous but hold herself together and knocked on his door.

-Come in…

-Good afternoon Mr. McMahon.

-Good afternoon Miss Massaro. Please take a seat.

-Thank you.

-So, how are you?

-I'm fine, thanks. I mean the rehab is going well and I left the crutches 3 weeks ago.

-Good to hear. Ashley, we have to talk about your situation.

-Yes, I'm ready…

-I want to be honest with you. You weren't the best diva in our locker room before your injury… talking only about wrestling abilities obviously – he added with a smile.

-Yeah, I know. But I've worked really hard since I won the contest and-

-Yes, I know that too, Ashley. But btw this is not a problem, I mean, it's one of the consequences of our divas search, taking models and turning them into wrestlers. You were doing good, I know. It's why you teamed up with our women champion, to improve your wrestling abilities.

-Yes sir, Trish helped me a lot with the moves and so on.

-But now, as both we know, Trish is injured too and for the moment she couldn't train you. And after your injury you really need to be trained again to come back in the ring.

-Are you saying that it's not sure that I'll come back? – she asked with a worried voice.

-No, I'm not. Relax Ashley, I'm sure you'll come back. But you have to find a new trainer, you need to work hard with her/him and only then you'll be in that ring again.

-It's kinda a trial period… right?

-Kind of. But don't worry, you're still part of our big family so since now you're back with us. Now go finally back to your locker room and get ready for tonight.

-But I thought that-

-You will host the Kiss Cam with Maria 'till you'll ready for a match. I don't want that our fans are left without their 2005 winner anymore.

-Thanks Mr. McMahon. I'm really glad of hearing that and I'll work even harder than before. So who's my new trainer?

-Oh this is up to you. Pick whoever you want from our roster. I guess you're going to work better with some one you get along.

-Ok, thank you very much. Goodbye.

-Goodbye Ashley.

They shook hands and while Ashley was closing his office's door she was greeted by Trish who was there, waiting for her.

-So, everything's ok? Are you coming back?

-Yeah –she did her 'rock thing' with the hands- or at least I hope so!

-What do you mean by that?

Ashley told her best friend all the speech that Mr. McMahon gave her.

-You're definitely comin' back Ash!

-Trish did you hear me?

-Oh C'mon! If he wasn't interested to bring you back he would already fired you, you know!

-Yes, but-

-"But nothing". He only wants to motivate you so you'll improve your abilities! I'm sure!

-Ok –Ashley smiled- but now let's focus on the reality: I have to find someone!

-Right! Let's make a list, it will be easier.

-Well… a great, big, huge "NO" on all the divas… you know they hate me.

-Bitches. Are you sure there isn't anyone of them?

-You. –Ashley smiled

-I'd love to, honey, but my shoulder… anyone else?

-Well, I'm good with Maria… -Ashley raised an eyebrow while she was finishing her sentence.

-Ok, let's skip to the men! –Trish said laughing.

-Mmmmm…

They sat down outside men's locker room and began to write the list:

NO WAY :

Divas (bitches!)  
Shawn (injured)  
Spirit Squad  
Kane (evil!)  
Big Show (too big!)  
HHH (king of jackasses)  
Edge (with hoe)

MAYBE:

Masterpiece?  
Carlito?  
...

-What about The Masterpiece?

-C'mon Ash, that guy is a total jerk!

-I don't want to marry him Trish, I only need a trainer!

-Not him.

-Ok, mmm Carlito?

-Yeah and then you'll start spitting apples all around and trust me that's not cool!

Ashley laughed while Trish put the last two names on the other side.

-I give up! There's anyone else! I'm going to wait 'till you'll recover.

-Wait! There's somebody else!

-Oh Really? I have no time to play with Eugene!

-Not him.

-And who?

Trish smiled as she pointed at men's locker room. Ashley turned her head to see in front of them the WWE Champion John Cena.

-Hi Trish, Hey Ash! Good to have yo finally back!

**A/N**

I'll try to update soon and as fast that I can. The only problem is that I have to check everything twice cause English is not my language and I'm afraid of grammatical errors!  
If you find something wrong, feel free to tell me in the reviews! ;)

-


	2. Help Wanted

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

****

Hey guys thanks for the rewiews Have you heard that SPOILER Ashley is now on smackdown? That means that i have to use a lot more my fantasy with this fic... but don't worry cause i have a good imagination ;) Of course she'll stay on Raw in this story...at least for the moment! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Help wanted"**

**-**Hi John!

-Hi John, thanks!

-Tell him! –Trish smiled

-No way!

-What do you have to tell me? –He was looking at her.

-Nothing, really! –She answered looking at Trish trying to convince her to shut up.

-Ok, I'll tell him!

-Trish!

-C'mon Ash –John said laughing- I'm not scary as Kane, am I? You can talk to me.

-I don't want to bother you, it doesn't matter. Really-

But she was cut off by Trish who jumped in:

-Mr. McMahon told her that she needs a trainer to come back in the ring. I used to work with her but I can't right now with this shoulder… look we made a list…

Trish gave him the list and he smiled looking at Ashley.

-"Divas Bitches" huh?

-They hate me –Ashley explained- cause I'm not a classy/ blonde bimbo/goldilocks/stupid girl as them.

-You're sure as hell they're bitches! –John said laughing- Ya know, I could be a little hurt that you've thought ok Carlito and Masters before me!

-Well you're the WWE CHAMP! –Ashley said- You have no time to take care of me! And btw it's not fair, you could do better with your time!

-I could forgive you only because you called HHH "King of jackasses".

They both laughed.

-So, when do you want to start our training lessons?

-No way, John, I can't! You have your matches with HHH, Edge and so on. I don't want to bother or annoy you or even worse cause you troubles!

-So just don't and say yes.

-Are you kidding me, right?

-Ashley, I will be very glad of helping you. You're good in the ring and you're such a good friend outside. I'll be happy of training you, I swear.

In that moment they heard someone laughing, Candice and Victoria were walking in their direction. They saw Ashley.

-OMG! –Candice said- You're already here! Again!

-Please tell me this is a nightmare. –Victoria added.

-Aww you're so sweet, I missed you too! –Ashley joked rolling her eyes.

-Hey you two! –a third female voice said.

Candice and Victoria turned as they hearing the voice.

-What are you doing here! –Victoria said excited.

-She's got drafted to Raw! Right? –Candice said.

-YES! –Melina said giggly while she hugged her friends.

-That's awesome! –Trish joked- What happened? They already got sick of you on Smackdown! Huh? Or maybe you want my title… I'm so scared!

-Yeah, you should be 'cause-

-Sorry to interrupt ladies –John said- but we were having a conversation here.

-Hi champ –Melina said putting a hand on his chest- Don't you wanna welcome me?

-I don't think so –John said taking away her hand.

-You could have better than them –Candice whispered in his ear pointing at Trish and Ashley- Remember…

-I can't wait to kick your ass again punkie! C ya!

And with that the trio left. John gave Ashley an "Ok-what-was-that!" look and she said:

-Don't worry, it's the usual way they treat me, never mind.

-Ok, so now you can only accept my proposal and then we can kick their pretty asses!

-Are you sure?

-Damn sure!

-Alright! I do! You're my new trainer!

They smiled and John left to his locker room.

-OMG Trish can you believe it! I'll be trained by the WWE Champ! Geez THIS ROCKS!

Trish laughed –Calm down Ash, you'll need to focus.

-I'll do. I promise. I'm going to work really hard, I swear, anything to be in that ring again.

xxx

Later that night

John had a no-title match against Nitro who was just drafted to Raw with Melina and he obviously won. When he came back behind the curtain he found Ashley and Maria there.

-Well done! –Ash said.

-Thanks but I thought that the trainer was me!

Ashley laughed –Yes you are.

-Good. So let's begin tomorrow, what do you say?

-Tomorrow sounds fine.

-Ok –John said- before the house show, at the arena, so we'll have the ring only for us.

-Perfect! C ya tomorrow champ!

-C ya punkie –he said winking at her.

She watched him leaving while Maria asked with her naïve attitude:

-Why are you so happy Ash?

-Oh –she said smiling- because my trainer rocks!

And then they came in to host the Kiss Cam together.

xxx

John was watching it from his locker room's couch. He smiled when the crowd cheered for the 2005 Raw Diva Search winner who was back after 4 months. Then someone knocked on his door.

-Come in…

-Hey John can I talk to you for a sec?

-Sure Trish what's up?

-I wanted to thank you for helping Ashley. You know she's strong and she seems even stronger, but it would be difficult for everyone to be treated every day in that way. She really needs some more good friends here or at least more people nice to her and I appreciate what you're doing.

-You don't have to thank me. I like Ashley, I know she's a good girl and I know she doesn't deserve to be treated as the other divas do. I'm doing it cause I'm glad to help her.

-Oh John Cena, what a super hero! –Trish laughed mocking him and he smiled back at her.

-Be careful with her John. –Trish added before leaving- You know how it is when you come back from an injury… you wanna do everything but you're afraid of hurting again…

-Don't worry Trish. –He said truthfully- I'll take care of her. She's safe.

* * *

**A/N** Chapter 3 is already on the way! It's done on my notebook, i only have to write it on my pc!  



	3. Be Yourself

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Hey guys thanks for the rewiews ) Hope you could like this chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Be yourself"**

6 PM – Raw's arena

John was already at the arena, he was waiting for Ashley to start their first training lesson. They were the only two wrestlers there, it would take an hour before the others start coming for tonight live show. He was wearing his "classic" uniform: the black Hustle-Loyalty-Respect T-shirt, one of his hip hop jeans with the Chain Gang logo and his military Chain Gang's hat.

Then she arrived. "_Damn it she's beautiful" _he thought while she was making her way to the ring. She was wearing a pair of military shorts, a black tank top and of course her wrestling boots. She had a protection on her leg, from the knee to the ankle, where she was injured.

-Hey trainer! Sorry I'm late! –She said entering the ring.

-Don't worry you're perfectly on time. –He said smiling at her –So are you ready to start?

-I can't wait anymore! –She yelled.

-Good, let's begin! This is your first time back in the ring, right?

-Right champ.

-Ok, so let's take it slow. What about a training match? Do the things you usually do, your moves, don't overdo and I'll follow you.

-Alright.

They began their match. Ashley was focused on her moves while John was just following her rhythm, reversing or avoiding her strokes, and eventually hitting her softly. She was doing good but after 15/20 minutes John noticed that she never hit him with the injured leg. A lot of clotheslines, moves taught her by Trish and even some tries of submissions but she never used that leg.

-Ok, time out. –John said taking off his T-shirt.

-I know I suck. –She said with a hand on the ropes while she was catching her breath.

-No, you don't.

-Yes, I do.

-No, you don't. –He said smiling.

-Yes, I do.

-What, have you been in a match with Kurt Angle lately? Cause he has this thing of saying "You suck" to his opponents, ya know, but trust me you don't.

Ashley laughed –Thanks, I trust you.

-Now hit me.

-She made a clothesline.

-If I were JBL you could do a lot of these but he's not your trainer –he said smiling- so kick me.

-What?

-You've heard me. Kick me. –He said with a smirk.

-Ok… -She kicked him with the other leg.

-Too weak and slow. Again.

She kicked him twice.

-Don't look where you're going to hit me or I'll forestall you and avoid your kick.

She made a good kick this time.

-Ok, that's what I'm talking about. Now with the other one.

Ashley waited a few seconds before kicking him weakly.

-Again.

She did the same.

-Try again with the first leg.

She made a good kick.

-Ouch!

-Oh sorry!

-Never mind. –He smiled- Again with the other leg.

Nothing, she hit him weakly.

-I'm sorry, it doesn't work.

-C'mon.

-I can't.

-Why?

-Cause it doesn't work.

-You could make it work, Ashley.

-No, I could not. I'm sorry I can't.

-Ok… -John thought a few seconds, he knew that she was stuck by the fear of hurting again and he remembered what Trish told him the night before. He had to find a way to open her up. –So I guess it's not important for you to come back.

Ashley yelled with disbelief –What!- And then her voice became softer –You're wrong. It's important to me. Maybe it's the most important thing of my life. I do belong here, in this ring. I feel it John. What do you think that I'm here only for show my body or for the money? If you do, you're so damn wrong!

She was sat with her back against the ropes and she was quite whispering so he was now lowered in front of her.

-I don't. –He gently put his hand under her chin to let her look in his eyes –I do not believe that. I know that you're different. Why would I trainer you? Do you think I'd trainer Candice or Melina!

-Nope. –She said softly.

-I know that you love this and I do believe that you belong there. You're not as the others, you're just you.

-This is SO not me… -She said in a frustrated tone. He gave her a questioning look and she continued: -I mean, sitting here like a stupid spoiled kid almost crying because… I don't even know why! And I'm wasting your time. I'm sorry.

-Ash, -he said caressing her cheek –It's just the fear of hurting again. It's the normal routine after an injury. But you're doing well, I'm not lying to just let you feel better, it's the truth. I swear.

-What am I suppose to do?

-What the real Ashley Massaro would do?

-…She'd stand up and fight. Till the end.

-That's what I've thought. I've heard that she's a rocker, tough girl huh? –He said with a smirk  
-You only have to believe in yourself. That's the key.

-Thanks John, -she said truthfully- it really means a lot to me. Thank you.

-You're welcome but it's just the truth. I guess we're done for today. –He said looking at his watch –I have to get ready for tonight.

-Oh sure.

-Hey you've doing well. It was only the first training after the injury. Trust me. Let's go. –He gave her his hand to help her standing up.

-John, wait.

He stopped and looked at her while he was putting on his shirt again.

-I want to kick you again. With this leg. –She smiled.

-That's my girl. –He smiled back at her.

Ashley made a good kick with the not-anymore-injured-leg and they left the ring together, both smiling, with John's arm placed around her waist.

They ran into Trish.  
-Hey guys what's up? How was your lesson?

-Very good. I told you I trusted her. –John answered and Ashley smiled happily.

* * *

chapter 4 is on the way  
I need a little help from you! In the next chapter, John and Ashley would hear a song who them both like and i want to choose one line of this song for their story... if you know what i mean! Any suggestions? Thanks again for the rewiews, you totally make my day! 


	4. See Me as I Really Am

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic 

Thanks again for the rewiews, hope you could like this chapter too! ;)  
Italics are for thoughts. I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 "See me as I really am"**

**-Later that night, after the house show-**

Ashley was in the parking lot waiting for Trish to come back to the hotel. It was getting late and almost all the superstars have left the arena.

"_C'mon Trish how many time do you need to get ready?" _  
Then Maria and Candice appeared.

-Hey Ash! What are you doing here all alone? –Maria asked her kindly.

-I'm waiting for Trish.

-Trish? But she already left!

-What?

-She left kinda a hour ago.

-But she told me to wait here to come back together… are you sure Maria?

-Yes, I am. I saw her, she said "C ya tomorrow Maria" and I said "C ya tomorrow Trish!" -she answered nodding.

-Oh, okay. That's weird…

-What? –Candice jumped in– How could someone forget about you? Is that weird? I don't think so. You're nothing. That's why your "best friend" forgot 'bout you. –The GoDaddy slut said.

-Hey! Don't be mean to Ashley! –Maria said. -Do you want a ride to the hotel?

-With whose car? –Candice said- Mine? I really don't think so.

-We couldn't leave her here!

-Don't worry Maria –Ashley said- go with her, it's okay. I'll just call a taxi or something.

-I could wait with you!

-Hello! I don't have all the night! –Candice yelled.

-Go with her Maria, I'm fine don't worry. –The 2005 raw diva search's winner said smiling and searching for her cell in the purse.

-Ok, so see ya tomorrow Ash! –Maria waved at her and she entered Candice's car.

"_Shit! The battery is down!"_

In the meantime John arrived in the parking lot and saw her from behind. She was mumbling something to herself when he touched her onthe shoulder.

She literally jumped –What the hell… Oh John it's you!

-Sorry, I didn't want to scare you. Is everything okay? What are you doing here?

-Don't worry you didn't scare me –John gave her an "OH RLY?" look and she laughed- Ok you did but I was nervous.

-And why a pretty lady like you is so nervous?

-Because 1.Trish forgot about me and I'm stuck here; 2.I've just had a kind confrontation with the GoDaddy slut; 3.My cell just died!

John wanted to know more and she explained him everything.

-Well I'd be more pissed off than nervous actually.

-Yeah you're right. –she said as both laughed a little.  
_Geez it's the second time in a day that he makes me feel better…!_

-What's on your mind Ashley?

She blushed just for a second. –Do you mind if I use your cell?

-Of course I do.

-What?

-You don't need it, you're coming to the hotel with me. –She opened her mouth to reply something back but he didn't give her the opportunity –And nothing would change it. I'm not asking, it's a done deal.

-Can I at least thank you? –She said smiling.

-Let me think… mmm nope cause I'm just giving a ride to a friend of mine and there's no need to thank me for this.

-Thanks.

-It's a pleasure when you hear me, ya know? –They both laughed.

-Let's go.

-**In the car-**

They were driving silently in the night both looking straight in front of them. But it wasn't an awkward silent, it was a comfortable one, you know, when you have the feeling that everything is going alright.

Then John turned on the radio. A song of Avril Lavigne was playing and Ashley rolled her eyes and changed the station.

-What? –He said almost laughing when he saw the look on her face- You don't like her songs?

-Please, are you serious?

-Sorry I've thought you were a punk –he said with a smirk.

-What? Ok. First of all: she's not a punk, a real one I mean. Second: I'm not a punkie! You're just like the others.

-I knew you would say that –he laughed- it's too funny when you're pissed off!

-ORLY? –she was trying to hold a laughter and hit him softly on the arm. –Yeah laugh Mr. WWE Champ, we'll see tomorrow in the ring when I'll be SO mad at you.

-I can't wait!

-Yeah neither can I!

They laughed/smiled again.

-So you think I'm just like the others, huh? –He smirked.

-I was joking just like you. –She smirked too.

-Do you wanna know what I think 'bout you?

-Sure, tell me.

-But then I wanna know the same 'bout me, okay?

-Deal. You first.

-Okay… -he smiled- I think that under this tough surface, which btw I do believe it's the real you and not only an attitude, you have a great heart and you're such a sweet person. Strong but sweet. –She nodded.- And I think that you're special, you get everything in you. Attitude, personality, heart… everything. And if some people couldn't see it, it's only because they don't want to take a deep look at you. And I like the way you are. I mean you're crystal. You're just yourself in every situation and you fight to be always as you are. And all the joy you have deep inside is clear in everything you do.

She was just staring at him, speechless. How could he have a so good opinion of her?

-What? –He asked looking at her expression.

-I'm impressed… really. I've never thought that someone could know me so deeply and think such lovely things about me.

He just smiled while she was trying to find the right words.

-Thanks –she finally said- and I mean it. Thanks.

-You're welcome. So am I like all the others?

-Definitely not –she laughed- and I really appreciate it.

-Fine –he smirked- your turn now.

-What? Oh no, it's not fair!

-Why? We had a deal.

-Because you've said so nice things and now I can't do better –she rolled her eyes while he was laughing.

-C'mon Ash.

-But you're one of the most popular people I know and everybody knows everything of you. It's too easy!

-I wanna know what you think and not what everybody else does.

-Okay… I like your respect,-

-Hustle and Loyalty? –he interrupted her.

-Hey! I'm trying to be serious here!

-Sorry, go ahead.

-I like the respect you have for everyone, even for who's obviously less than you –she said pointing at her- and I like how you care about the others, the fact that you don't give a damn if people out there hate you, and… how you rescue me every time. –She added smiling.

He was just listening at her.

-Then let me think… I like your way of life. The fact that you try to enjoy every minute of your life and your energy in everything you do. I also think that you're a good person, so damn funny and that you don't seem changed because of the success.

-I don't –he smiled- I like what you think of me.

-Yeah, it's probably what everybody else does.

-But I don't care of the others as I care about you.

They smiled silently while 1000 thoughts were on their minds about that night.

The radio filled the car with the notes of Gavin DeGraw's "Belief".

-Oh I love this song! –Ashley yelled.

-Really? Me too!

She looked at him like "Oh-yeah-I'm-believing-you".

-What?

-I've thought you're only into hip hop.

-Oh you're just like the others ya know? –And both they laughed.

"…**Tonight you arrested my mind, when you came to my defense…"**

* * *

I'm sorry, it took a little longer to update but next chapter is almost done on paper, i only have to check and type it ;) And another superstar is going to be in this fic...guess who! 


	5. Confidences

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic 

Italics are for thoughts. I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 5 "Confidences"**

They arrived at the hotel and John took his room's key at the reception; Ashley shared a room with Trish so she just waited for him in the hall. Then they took the elevator together. Ashley's room was on the 2nd floor and John's on the 3rd.

xx 2nd floor xx

The doors opened and Ashley turned to John before leaving.

-Thanks again for the ride… and everything.

He just smiled back at her –C ya tomorrow Ash.

-Good night Champ.

And then he watched her leaving as the sliding doors closed. He put his back against the wall and sighed.  
_"Okay, what the hell is happening?"_

xxx

Ashley opened her room's door and was greeted by Trish.

-Hey girl!

-Hey? What are you doing here!

-Mmm just relaxing after the house show? –She said as it was obvious.

-Yeah, I see it but weren't you supposed to wait for me at the arena?

-Kind of.

-And now what does that mean? You forgot about me Trish!

Trish smiled –No, I don't.

-Are you kidding me?

-Well let me say that I've thought that you could find a ride from someone more interesting and good looking than me. –She smirked.

-What? –Ashley sat on her bed in front of Trish's.

-Didn't John take you here? –The women's champion asked maliciously.

-Yeah, he did... but… omg Trish it was a plan?

-Yes, it was and judging from the smile you had when you entered the room… it worked! –She said proudly.

-What are you trying to do? –The 2005 raw diva search's winner asked.

-Just trying to help two friends of mine.

-Helping to do what?

-Oh c'mon Ash, don't play dumb with me and tell me everything! –She said excited.

Ashley waited a few seconds before yelling excited –Oh my gosh Trish he's so adorable!

-I knew it, I knew it!

The both start laughing.

-We seem two giggly teenagers!

-Shut up and tell me everything! Everything!

-As you wish. –Ashley said with a smirk.

xxx

John entered his room and put the bag on the floor. He was tired, happy and… confused. He laid down on the bed and started staring at the ceiling. He needed to talk with someone.

The WWE Champion took his cell out of his jeans' pocket and chose his #5 speed dial.

-Hey man!

-Hey Randy, is it a bad moment?

-Nope, don't worry. I've just finished a house show, what's up?

-I have to ask you something.

-Sure. Go ahead.

-What would you do if you start to think that you like a girl?

-What? Sorry, am I talking with John Cena, my friend and WWE Champ, or with a teenager on his first crush? Cause seriously man, I don't think you need my advices.

-Very funny Orton, I mean a girl of our business!

-Are you saying that you like one of the divas?

-Yeah.

-I don't see the problem, I like them too! –He said smirking- Actually it would be a problem if you didn't like them!

-Okay I had to be crazy to think I could talk of that with you. Never mind.

-C'mon dude, I'm serious. I swear.

-Thanks. The point is that yeah I like this diva, but if things don't work I would not screw everything with her.

-Do you mean because you work together, right?

-Yep.

-Well… but you don't work exactly with her or with the divas in general, you're only in the same backstage; so even if this thing with her doesn't work… hello, goodbye and you're cool. Isn't it so?

-Yeah, it could be this way but actually I'm working with her.

-What?

-I'm kind of helping her, you know, training, teaching her moves…

-Ah… yeah now I see your point. Why don't you wait until this training thing is over?

-I've just started.

-Anyway I wouldn't worry about this, do what you'd usually do… and in case this doesn't turn out good… another superstar could help her. It's not like you're in love or you care.

"_Actually I care about her and a lot…" _He thought.

-John? Are you there?

-Yeah sorry I was just thinking.

-Are you sure that it isn't something more? Like you're falling in love? I know you.

-I just like her.

-So tell me who's this "her".

-Nope.

-Excuse me?

-No way. I know you and if I tell you, everyone in Smackdown's roster would know it in two hours.

-Oh c'mon it only happened once!

-Twice.

-Good, I'll find out anyway. You'll see.

-What do you mean?

-You'll see tomorrow.

-Whatever. Bye Randy.

-Night Cena.

At least one thing was sure: that after this conversation he wasn't less confused than before. _"What Randy would mean with that 'You'll se tomorrow'?" _But he decided that it was too late to think about this right now and he was very tired.  
A half hour later John was still awake in the darkness of his room and in his mind there was only one question: _"Is it something more?"_

xxx 2:00 AM xxx

After their little "girls' talk" Trish was finally asleep, Ashley told her all what was happened during their training lesson and then later that night. She admitted to her best friend that she liked John.  
She was tired but couldn't sleep and was just staring at the ceiling.

-Trish? –She mumbled.

-Mmm yeah? –She said half asleep.

-And if it's something more?

* * *

In the next chapter there will be more John/Ashley interaction and Monday Night Raw before ECW One Night Stand. 


	6. Something More

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

I'm sorry for all the time i waited to upload this chapter, but the site wasn't working! I was trying since last tuesday and everytime it didn't upload anything...! Hope everything is fixed now, i'll update very soon!

Italics are for thoughts. I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 "Something more"**

xxx Monday morning xxx

The show of that night was the last before ECW One Night Stand where John Cena was going to defend his title against RVD.  
He didn't sleep well the night before so he stayed at the hotel all the day just relaxing in his room. He planned to go to the arena just in time for the show and plus he wanted to take some time to think about him, Ashley and his talk with Randy of the previous night. He met Trish at breakfast and asked her to tell Ashley that they would train the day after, if it was okay to her, cause he was too tired.

Trish came back to her room were she had left Ashley asleep a half hour ago.

-Hey sleeping beauty!

-Hey champ! –She was dressing up.

-I've thought you were still sleeping.

-I'd love to but you know I have a training lesson and I can't wait!

-Ehm actually you could sleep more.

-What?

-I've met John, he said if it's okay to you to move your lesson tomorrow cause he's too tired today.

-Oh sure, it's okay. –She forced a smile but her disappointment was clear.

-C'mon Ash, you'll train tomorrow. Don't worry about that.

But she didn't hear what Trish was saying, she was just worried that maybe John didn't want to see her.  
So she spent all the day hanging out with Trish and Maria. Then the moment of leaving for Raw's arena arrived.

-Ash, are you ready? –Maria asked.

-Yeah, I'm coming!

-You've already said that 10 minutes ago!

-Go find Trish, Maria. I'll meet you two in the hall 'kay?

-Fine but hurry up!

When Maria left Ashley got out of the room but she didn't go to the hall, she took the elevator for the 3rd floor.

"_Damn it I don't know which one is his room! I can't knock on each door searchin' for him!_"

But then she fortunately met someone.  
-Hey Carlito!

-Hi Ashley, you know what? You're cool!

-Thanks, you too. Do you know what number is John's room?

-Yeah, 235.

-Thanks! I have to run now sorry, c ya later! –And she left.

"_Okay, 235. Go Ash!_"

She reached the room, took out a piece of paper from her jeans' pocket and put it under the door. Then she took the elevator again to meet Trish and Maria as planned.

xxx

John was getting ready to leave the hotel when he saw something sneaking up under the door. He took that piece of paper from the floor and read it:

"_Hi champ! I'm leaving for tonight show. Trish told me your message, hope everything's ok. We're cool right? C ya later, xoxo Ash."_

He immediately opened the door but she was already gone. "_Damn Orton and his advices!_" He took his cell and wrote a SMS:

"_Of course we're cool trainee, sorry4today! Can't wait 4tomorrow training, c ya later. –JC"_

xxx

-Ash, it's your cell.

-Oh right, thanks Trish!

-Why are you smiling like that? –Maria asked.

-Nothing, just a message I was hoping to receive. –She answered smiling.

Trish winked at her –I told you.

xxx Raw's Arena xxx

Ashley was hanging out in the backstage with Maria. She was wearing a black tank top and a grey military pant (kind of Matt Hardy's one.) Her hair were straight so you could see the black/pink stripes. The two girls were laughing when the WWE Champ arrived. He was wearing his usual clothes.

-Hey ladies, how ya doin'?

-Very well thanks –Ashley said giggly and he smiled at her.

It was clear that they both were happy to see each other.

-Ash you look so beautiful tonight! –Maria said smiling.

-Thanks hun! –She said doing her 'rock thing'.

-Hey someone is a little high on herself tonight, isn't she? –John joked.

-Well, you know, it's not my fault. Someone yesterday told me that I got everything in me and I'm starting to believe it. –She smirked as she took off John's Chain Gang hat from his head and wore it. Then she left with Maria leaving there a smiling and happy champ.

xxx Monday Night Raw xxx

The show began; John's promo was the first. He and RVD had to sign the contracts for their title match at ONS.

-I hate this all ECW thing –Ashley yelled at Trish while they were watching the show on a TV in the divas' locker room. –If RVD wins the title, it would be the ECW's world championship! But it's OURS!

-Are you sure that you care about where the title belongs or to who? –Trish said maliciously.

Ashley didn't answer. Then the ECW's wrestlers arrived in the ring and started hitting John.

-OMG! –Ashley literally jumped when Sabu hit him on the table with a chair from the top rope.

-Where the hell are you going? –Trish yelled trying to stop her friend but the 2005 Raw Diva Search Winner was already run out of the locker room.

She had to stop soon cause all the guys were running in the backstage to fight against the invaders. Trish grabbed her for an arm while she was surpassed by Charlie Haas and Rob Conway.

-You can't go outside with them.

-I know.

-So what are you doing? –The Canadian asked in a frustrated tone.

-Where he needs me. –And with that she left again. She took some ice-packs, bandages and disinfectant.

xxx

Ten minutes later the door opened and John entered his locker room helped by a trainer. Ashley immediately stood up.

-How are you? –She asked worried.

-What are you doing here? –He asked surprised.

-Just waiting for you…

-I'm fine now thanks. –John said to the trainer who hesitated a moment before leaving.

-I got everything here –Ashley explained pointing at the stuff she took before – he's in good hands.

-I bet. –John smirked while they were alone.

-You shut up and sit here –Ashley said- It's not time for joking.

John sat down on the bench and placed an ice-pack handed him by Ash on his neck. She was disinfecting the wound on his forehead carefully, standing up just on his head and she could feel his breathe on her arm.

-Does it sting?

-Don't worry I'm fine.

-I hate ECW! –She yelled.

John raised his head up and their eyes met. She was still wearing his hat.

-Thanks Ash. –He said truthfully.

-I was so worried... –She whispered.

Only a few inches separated them and it was clear what was going to happen. They were still lost in each other's eyes when someone interrupted them.

-Hey man this is still your belt you know. You left it in the ring.

-Randy? –John said surprised- What are you doing here?

-I told you, I got drafted to Raw!

-I'm done here. –Ashley said smiling embarrassed to John.

-Thanks. –He said and touched softly her hand while she was handing him another ice-pack to put it on the head this time.

-So… c ya! –She said walking in the direction of the door, next to Randy Orton who looked at her while she left.

-Is she the girl we were talking about?

-Yeah, why? –John said while he laid down on the couch.

-Cause it's definitely something more. –He smirked.


	7. Bikini Contest

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks for the reviews, just wait a few chapters and... you'll see ))**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 "Bikini Contest"**

A few days passed by; at One Night Stand John lost the title to RVD because of Edge's interference and of ECW's rule "everything is admitted". He was so upset cause it was an irregular defeat (with Paul Heyman and not the referee counting the 1,2,3) and as it wasn't enough he didn't get his rematch. The WWE title belonged now to ECW and at Vengeance Edge would try to take it back, not him. He got another match with Sabu but he swore to himself that he was going to do anything to take his championship back.

In spite of this situation, things were going good between Ashley and him. That week they trained everywhere was possible and not only she was improving her abilities, but they were also getting closer every time.

Now they were training at the Raw's arena of that night.

-Ash you can't jump on my back like that!

-Why not? You taught me this move! –She said with the hands on her hips.

-Cause you don't have to kill me if you still want me as your trainer. –He said holding his back with a hand.

-Oh c'mon that stroke couldn't be so hard! You're an actor!

-Excuse me? –He smirked.

-I didn't hurt you –she smirked too- or if I did, it means that the trainee is surpassing the teacher…

-Fine, I was just distracted.

-Oh really and by what?

-Your beauty. –He answered with a smirk.

-I don't buy it –she laughed- and it's not my fault if you get distracted.

- What are you doing now? –He asked while she was going up the ropes.

-I want to try again and this time please focus Mr. Cena!

-Whatever you say punkie!

Ashley was ready to jump when Maria appeared from behind the backstage's curtain and was walking in the ring's direction.

-Ashley! –She called.

-What…? –It was a second, she turned her head to see who was calling her name and the moment after John took her from the 3rd rope, placing her body on his shoulder.

-Aaaah –she yelled- let me go! Now!

He was laughing –It's not my fault if you get distracted ya know!

-I thought you said that it wasn't fair! –She tried to hold a laughter with her head on his back.

-Hey don't even try –he said holding on his jeans with the other hand- this is not a bra and panties match!

She laughed –You'd like it!

-Guys! –Maria yelled.

-Sorry sweetie what's up?

-Hey! Don't flirt with Maria! –Ashley said hitting John on his butt.

-What, are you jealous punkie?

-No, I'm not!

-Yes, you are!

-Shut up Cena!

-I don't think you're in the right position to tell me what to do. –He smirked.

-What's up Maria? –Ashley asked still on John's back.

-We have a bikini contest! Tonight!

-Sounds good!

-Yeah and guess what!

-What? –Both Ashley and John said.

-This time the judges are our superstar!

-Cool! –Ashley yelled.

-We have to go to choose our bikinis now! –Maria said.

-Yeah if someone would let me…

-Fine, here you go –John said amused letting her come down.

-Okay- she said fixing her hair- this lessons' s over and be careful!

-About? –He said half laughing.

-About for whom you'll vote tonight. –She answered with a smirk and took John's hat.

-Hey! This is becoming a use!

-I know and I like it! –And with that the two girls left.

xxx Later that night – Girls' locker room xxx

-This bikini contest is totally awesome! –Mickie James was telling Candice.

-Yep and it's going to be another win for me –The playboy's cover girl answered looking at herself in the mirror.

Torrie, who was sitting on a bench next to Ashley, rolled her eyes –You know, sometimes I'd like to have a single/private/bitches-free locker room.

Ashley laughed –Yeah tell me about!

-I don't know how I used to hang out with them. –Torrie said.

-Everyone makes mistakes… -Ashley commented and they both laughed.

-Hey girls are you ready? We're up next!

-Trish! –Maria yelled.

-Hey, what are you doin' here? –Ashley asked to her best friend- I thought you had a free day tonight!

-Free as manager or fighter –the Canadian answered- but I'm going to host the contest!

-Cool!

-Awesome! –Mickie jumped in, the women's championship on her shoulder- You couldn't be away from your pathetic friends for a day?

-Shut up- Trish said- I don't even talk with you!

Mickie was ready to start a fight when an assistant appeared from behind Trish –Time to go, girls!

-Yeah- Mickie mumbled- but this is not over.

xxx In the ring xxx

-Ladies and gentlemen –Trish started- it's my pleasure to introduce you our first summer 2006 bikini contest! This time you're not going to vote for our pretty girls but it's up to our guys… are you ready?

Around the ring, as in a lumberjack match, there were two groups of Raw's wrestlers; in a line there were Edge, Charlie Haas, Carlito, John Cena, Ric Flair and HBK. In front of them there were Triple H, Matt Striker, Rob Conway, Chris Masters, Nitro and Randy Orton.

Then Trish introduced the divas. In order Melina, Torrie, Candice, Ashley, Maria and Mickie James came to the ring. They all wore a dressing grown and made a line in the middle of the ring.

Trish talked to the crowd –Okay, you can't decide… but why can't you say your preference? So now cheer for Melina!

The former smackdown's diva took off her dressing grown and showed a white bikini.

-She's one of the hottest playmates ever –Trish said to upset Candice- give it on for Torrie!

The blonde took few steps forward to the ropes and showed a pink bikini. Chloe, her dog, was wearing a mini version of the same.

-The next girl is your Go Daddy… S…exy girl! –Trish said with a smirk- Candice!

The brown hair diva took off here clothes with her usual movement.

-And now she's just back with us after an injury, your 2005 Raw Diva Search Winner: Ashley!

Ashley went to the center of the ring and showed a black leather bikini. She raised her hands while the crowd cheered for her. Her hair were straight under John's Chain Gang hat and before coming back in the line with the others she winked at him.

-Now cheer for our lovely Maria!

She revealed a green bikini and as usual blew kisses to the crowd.

-And the last diva… she's the women's champion: Mickie Psycho James!

But she didn't take off her dress, she ran to Trish to hit her with the belt. Trish did her classic move to avoid her blow and hit her with the chick kick.

-Oooops- she said smiling while Mickie was helped to the backstage- guys I guess we only have 5 contenders! Now let's vote!

Trish got out of the ring and reached the wrestlers with her microphone.

Edge was the first and refused to vote cause according to him Lita was the best among them all; Charlie Haas voted for Ashley; Carlito for Maria; John for Ashley; Ric Flair for Candice and HBK for Maria.

-Maria and Ashley lead our chart with two votes- Trish said while she was going to the other side of the ring.

Triple H voted for Candice, Matt Striker refused to vote cause it was an 'immoral' thing; Conway voted for Torrie, Masterpiece too voted for Torrie, Nitro obviously for Melina and Randy for Ashley.

-Okay, so… -Trish began while she was entering the ring again- Ashley is the winner of our bikini contest!

The new winner jumped in the ring. Trish raised her arm as she had just won a match and Torrie and Maria were clapping.

-Thanks guys! –Ashley said half laughing and pointing at Charlie, Randy and John who voted for her. Her eyes-contact with John was longer than with the others and this time it was him who winked at her. Then she went to the ropes and did her 'rock thing' while the crowd cheered her.

The guys began to come back in the backstage while the the commercial was on. Also Melina and Torrie were already out of the ring when Candice took Trish's microphone and said –Of course you've won, you're John Cena's bitch!

Ashley slapped her, Candice pulled her hair; Ashley pushed her back to the ropes and then hit the brown hair diva with a clothes line.

Everyone heard what Candice just said and was watching the catfight in the ring. When Candice punched Ash just in the eye and she went for a kick from the ropes while Trish and Maria were holding the Go Daddy slut, Vince McMahon appeared.

-Break it up girls, now. This is not the moment for a fight… you have to wait till next Sunday at Vengeance where you'll have a special bra and panties match.

Ashley looked with disbelief at Trish.

-Yes- the WWE's chairman continued- and the winner will be on the cover of our summer magazine so, Candice and Ashley, good luck!

* * *

I'm sorry for eventual errors, as i've said before, english is not my own language! BTW i need your help )) how is called the "thing" that is in the ring...among the ropes? One for each corner of the ring... where they go on it (as Randy before the match). Thanks P 


	8. That's Your Chance

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic 

-Thanks for the reviews  
-I don't own anything  
-Sorry for grammatical errors

* * *

**Chapter 8 **"**That's your chance"  
**

Ashley reached the backstage, she was still wearing her bikini.

-Ashley, can I talk to you?

-Sure Mr. McMahon… let me take something on and I'm coming to your office in a second.

-Perfect.

She rushed to the locker room, ignoring Candice who was yelling at her. She took on a light blue jeans and a black t-shirt with "100 bad girl" written on it in white letters. Then she ran out in the direction of the chairman's office.

-Have you lost your hat in the fight? –Someone said sarcastically.

She turned smiling –It's in the locker room, I have to see Mr. McMahon… no wait, actually he wants to see me. Oh and btw, -she added smirking- I'm never going to lose your hat.

Few second later she was sitting in Vince's office.

-So Ashley, -he began- I called you here cause I want to set something straight. Do you remember what I told you few weeks ago?

-Sure sir, -she answered- that I have to prove to be ready for the ring and to deserve my place in the company.

-Exactly, and I know for sure that you're working very hard. And I've just seen a tease of your improved abilities in the ring. –He added smiling.

-Yeah, I'm sorry for the fight…

-Never mind, it gave me the idea for the match at Vengeance. What I wanted to say, it's that this match would be your occasion. If you win, not only you're going to be our next cover girl, but you will be officially back in action.

-Thanks Mr. McMahon. I really appreciate this.

-You have only a week before Vengeance, get ready.

-Sure, I'll do. –She said smiling.

When she came out was a little confused. Yeah she was happy for the opportunity he gave her, but she was also scared cause what would happen if she lost her match? She knew that only one person could help her in that moment and go straight to his locker room.

She knocked on the door.

-Come in.

-Hey trainer.

-Hey Ash, what's up? What did he say? –He was getting ready to leave the arena and immediately stood up.

-He said that if I win… I'm in. Back in action again.

-Cool! –He said happy. –That's great! …But you're not glad, c'mon what's up? –He sat on the couch and pointed her to join him.

-How do you know that I'm not? –She said sitting next to him.

-C'mon it's clear in your eyes and besides, you know I know you. You can't hide anything.

-Ok stop it you're scaring me –she said laughing a little bit and then added- Yes I know that you always understand me.

-And so?

-What's going to happen if I lose, John? I don't want to miss… everything.

-And you're not going to, Ash.

-How do you know?

-Hey, I'm your trainer do you remember? –she smiled a bit and he continued- I don't say that cause I'm your friend but because it's the truth. I see you everyday in the ring and I see how much you've worked hard and you're really improved.

-Thanks but…

-But what?

She took a frustrated breath –I know you're saying what you think and I believe you, but that doesn't mean that I can't lose with Candice.

-You don't have to think about that right now. You have to focus only on yourself, it's the only thing that matters now. We got another week to work hard and on next Sunday you will be ready, I swear.

She didn't answer and he continued –Ash, look at me. Do you know how much I care about the championship, right?

She nodded.

-And you know how many times I had to defend the title. But every time I didn't think "What if I lose?", I only focus on myself, on the ring… to try to do the best I can.

-And it's what I have to do too. –She whispered.

-Yes it is. –He smiled- You can't think of that cause you get stuck by the fear and it doesn't help at all. Alright? Besides, I don't think that if you do a hell of a match but you don't win you'll get fired…

She didn't say anything and he added sweetly –That's your chance and I completely trust you.

-How do you do, John?

-What?

-You're the only one who always makes me feel better. –She said truthfully.

-Maybe cause you already know the answers but you need to listen them from someone else.

-No, I don't think so –she smiled- maybe it's because you're special.

-Yeah I'm a superhero! –He laughed.

-Ok, stop with the compliments now cause you're getting to high on yourself! –She laughed too.

-Let's go to celebrate c'mon! –He stood up and took her hand.

-What?

-Hey, you've just won the bikini contest and got a great opportunity in next ppv. We have to celebrate!

-Oh yeah and speaking of the contest, thanks for your vote. –She said smirking and surpassing him to the door.

-I've had no choices you were smoking hot! –He yelled.

-Shut up! –She yelled back. They were now in the backstage's corridor.

-Who's smoking hot? –Randy asked joining them.

-Guess who –Ashley said joking- him or me?

-Of course you –he smirked and then gave a bad look at John joking- where are you going?

-To celebrate my win! –Ashley answered before John.

-Cool, where do we go?

-What does this "we" mean? –John smirked.

-I voted for her too, I contributed to her win.

Ashley laughed –Okay guys, don't fight for me or Vince would give you too a bra and panties match at Vengeance!

-Fine –John laughed- shall we go now?

-I have to change at the hotel. –Ashley explained.

-Okay, so… c ya at the hall in 30 minutes?

-45 sound better.

-Deal! –John laughed and then she left the two of them.

-Hey! –Randy yelled at her- Bring other divas with you!

-What are you trying to do? –John asked him.

-Hang out with some beautiful girls?

-Yeah but I know you, you've something in mind.

-Just relax and let me help you dude.

-Help? –John asked suspiciously.

-You'll see. –He said leaving with a smirk on his face.

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter cause it was together with the next one... then it was toolong lol! So i've separeted them! Next chapter is on the way, just a few days, i promise you!  
Yeah i meant the turnbuckle, thanks! I didn't know how to spell it 


	9. I Never

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

This chapter stilltakes place after the bikini contest.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **"**I never"**

xxx Trish's and Ashley's hotel room xxx

-Trish hurry up! –Ashley yelled entering the room– We have to get ready in 30 minutes!

-Get ready for what? –She asked appearing from the bathroom with only a towel on her.

-We're going out! Oh perfect you've already taken your shower! C'mon dress up!

-Ash, slow down! What's up?

She explained everything while she was examining her clothes in the suitcase.

-So, you and John are going out to celebrate, great! But what about me? I don't get it, do you need a chaperone?

-Hello? I told you why! Cause it's not "John and I are going out" but "John, Randy and I"!

-So you already have a chaperone, you don't need me. –She laughed.

-Trish! He jumped in cause he voted for me too and plus, he asked me to bring some other divas… so or I'll spend the night with one of our lovely colleagues –she said sarcastically- or you'll come with us!

-Fine! –Trish yelled- But only because it's you!

-Thanks! Have I ever told you that you're the best?

-Yeah, every time you owe me one! –She winked.

xxx 40 minutes later xxx

-Come in!

-Hey girls, you look beautiful as always!

-Thanks John. –Trish answered.

-So, -Ashley said- do you know where we can go?

-Sure my friend –Randy answered- I've found the right place for us tonight! But only if you've remembered my request. –He smirked.

-Yeah here it is your diva! –She said enthusiastically pointing at Trish.

-YOU?

-It's nice to see you too Randy, thanks.

Ashley and John silently laughed looking at each other.

-I mean that everybody knows you're engaged with Jericho!

-C'mon Randy –John said half laughing- I'm sure you could find somebody single tonight.

-Yeah never mind, let's go!

-Wait, -Trish said- do you hear that? It's raining.

-We're young –Randy said- rain isn't going to stop us, right?

-Sure, we have to celebrate! –John said smiling at Ashley.

But then suddenly all the lights went out.

-Shit! –Ashley yelled.

-It's a blackout. –John said looking out the window.

-Wait, I have an electric torch here on the nightstand. –Trish said reaching carefully her bad in the dark.

-Good, -Ashley said- I have another one in my suitcase. –And so she took it with the help of Trish's light.

-Are you two afraid of the dark?

-Shut up Orton! –Trish yelled back.

-Oh now I remember, I've heard on tv that a storm was coming here!

-And it arrived just tonight! Perfect! –Ashley said.

-Don't worry hun –Trish said sweetly- the party is not over.

-Maybe cause it's not started yet?

-Shut up Orton!

-Again? I have to admit it Trish, you're so sweet! –He smirked while she was rolling her eyes.

-We can celebrate here! –She explained.

-Right! –John said- First of all let's call the room service!

-And second let's take the drinks out of the mini fridge! –Trish added.

-Yeah and now what? –Randy asked- The four of us in a hotel room, with some food, a couple of beers and a blackout!

-Sounds good to me. –Ashley said half laughing –It's nice, isn't it?

-Yes! –John answered –And we could have a real party when we'll celebrate after Vengeance.

They both smiled to each other.

-And now, -Trish said- we can play a game!

-What? –Randy asked- If you haven't noticed we're not 12!

-I never! –Ashley yelled ignoring him.

-YEP! –Trish said- We have to finish the beers cause the fridge is not working because of the blackout… it's perfect!

-You never what? –Randy asked confused.

John laughed. –It's a game. You say something you've never done and if the others have, they drink.

-I've not played it since years! –Ashley said.

-Yeah neither have I! –Trish yelled excited.

John laughed.

-Are they teenagers? –Randy said sarcastically but he was amused.

-C'mon let's play! –John said.

xxx 15 minutes later xxx

They were seated on the floor between Trish's and Ashley's beds, some beers and paper glasses among them. They had already finished the toasts brought by the room service. Ash was seated with her back against her bed, in front of John. Trish was next to her and then between the Canadian and John there was Randy.

-I go first! Then Trish, Randy and finally John. –The 2005 raw diva search winner said. –I've never had a party like this! –She said laughing.

Trish drank. I was 14, summer camp. –She explained and Randy laughed.

-I've never been mean to the person who is seated next to me. –She said smirking toRandy who was the only one who drank mumbling a "sorry" to her while the other 3 laughed.

-I've never played this game before. –Ashley, Trish and John drank.

-I've never… trained such a great person. –John said.

Ashley smiled back at him and only Trish drank. –Sorry John I've trained her too! –She said half laughing.

-I've never get my ankle broken. –Ashley said and Randy drank rolling his eyes.

-I've never got a piercing. –Trish said and Ashley drank.

-I've never kissed a person of my sex. –Randy said smirking.

Trish drank. –Very funny Randy! 1.It was Mickie who kissed me and 2.she's a psycho, everyone knows!

-I've never got a tattoo. –John said. Ashley and Randy drank.

-I've never seen your tattoos. –Randy said to Ashley

-It's her turn, not yours. –Trish said.

-No I mean seriously, out of the game –he said- show me.

Trish rolled her eyes, John seemed a little annoyed and Ash showed her tattoos: the two stars, a butterfly and the Chinese symbols.

-I like them. –He said smirking.

-Thanks, my turn now! –And the game began again.

-I've never did a rap. –Randy and John drank.

-What? –Ashley and Trish yelled at Randy while John was laughing.

-I lost a bet with him –He explained pointing at John and rolling his eyes.

Trish laughed. –I'd give everything to see it!

-Actually I have a tape. –John said laughing.

-Shut up! –Randy yelled.

-John I HAVE to see it, please! –Trish was still laughing.

-Okay, I promise you! Your turn now.

-I've never did a STFU. –John and Ashley drank.

-I'm learning. –She explained proudly when Randy and Trish looked at her. John smiled.

-I've never said "I love you" to any of my girls. –Randy said. Ashley drank and John silently looked at her.

-I've never thought that punk could look so good. –He said smirking.

Ashley laughed while he smiled at her and the otherstwo didn't understand what he meant.

-I… I've never felt like this before. –Ashley said smiling at John. He took his glass but then the lights went on again.

-Game over! –Randy yelled.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews : ) Next chapter: Vengeance! 


	10. Vengeance

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

I'm sorry if last chapter was confusing, i took the game from an episode of One Tree Hill )

* * *

**Chapter 10 "Vengeance"  
**

xxx Charlotte, N.C. / at a local gym the night before Vengeance / 9:30 pm xxx

-Ash c'mon you can't stay here all the night! –John said concerned. He was ready to leave the gym but was waiting for Ashley.

-Nope, –she said trying to catch her breathe- just another half hour, please! –She was in the middle of the ring where John had left her 20 minutes ago to take his shower after their practice. She was wearing a pair of black shorts closed with white strings and a white tank top.

-You don't need it, we've trained for like two hours! And you came here also this morning with Trish.

-I want to be sure that everything is okay, that the leg is fine.

-Of course it is, we've worked on it for what? About a month? And you know it's alright.

-Please John…

He reached the ring and held the ropes open, holding out his hand to her. –C'mon let's go. –He said softly.

-Fine.- She said taking his hand and getting out of the ring.

-Why don't you take your shower now? Then we can go out to eat something.

-I don't know if I'm in the mood.

-For what? –He said joking. –For the shower?

-Going out. –She said with a little smile- I'm sorry I'm so stressed tonight!

-Never mind, -he said caressing her cheek- I'll take you to the hotel 'kay?

-Thanks John.

-You're welcome. Oh and there's another thing.

-Yeah? What's up?

-Let's skip the 'going out' for tonight okay, but tomorrow we're going to celebrate! No excuses! You can't treat your trainer like that.

She laughed a bit. –Sure, I'd love to. Promise.

-Perfect, let's go punkie.

xxx At the hotel, outside Ashley's room xxx

-Thanks for the ride. –She said smiling.

-Anytime. Are you okay?

-Yeah, I only need to take some rest.

-Exactly. Just relax Ash, don't think of anything.

-I'll do it.

-And if you need anything you know where you can find me. –He added.

-Thanks trainer, -she said smiling- you're the best. Good night.

-Back at ya.

xxx Vengeance's arena / 6.00 pm xxx

Ashley was hanging out with Maria in the backstage, she was nervous about her match.

-Ashley where have you been? –John yelled joining the two girls.

-Here with Maria… -She said surprised. –Why?

-I've searched for you everywhere all the day, we were worried!

-We?

-Trish and I. I called her cause I didn't find you at the hotel, at the gym… and she told me you weren't in the room when she woke up.

-And you guys were worried?

-Yeah, I mean it's an important day and I wanted to be sure that you were okay… are you?

She smiled at the thought of John worried for her. –Yes, I am. I'm so nervous but it's okay. I've been with Maria all the day, -she explained- I was trying to relax like my trainer said. Shopping, girls' talk, only a half hour at the gym, turning off the cell… and then just relax.

-Okay, now I feel stupid. –He said half laughing.

-No it's okay, -she smiled- it's sweet that you were worried for me.

-Here you are! –Trish yelled joining the trio.

-Never mind. –John told the Canadian.

-What were you thinking? That I was in trouble? –Ashley asked to her best friend.

-Nope… -Trish said guilty- I thought that you were afraid of the match and that so you gave up.

-What?

-I'm sorry, you know when I'm stressed I don't think like I should!

-I could never give up this match and this opportunity. I'm nervous, worried for the consequences and also anxious cause it's my first official match after months… but here I am. I'm ready to kick Candice's ass and to take my place back. I only have to focus on that. This soldier would never give up!

-That's my trainee. –John said proudly.

Trish hugged her. –I know, you'll do great on that ring hun!

xxx Later that night xxx

Ashley knocked on John's locker room.

-Come in.

-Hey trainer! I'm sorry, is it a bad moment?

John was sitting on the couch playing at his portable PSP. –Not at all! What's up?

-Do you mind if I stay here? Candice, Victoria and Mickie are in a super-bitchy mood tonight and I need to focus before the match.

-Of course you can stay here. –He said standing up and taking her bag from her hands.

She smiled. –Thanks, you're always the best.

-I don't do it for nothing, remember that yesterday you promised me to celebrate later! –He smirked.

-Oh shut up! –She laughed and sat down on the couch.

He joined her. –Here we go. –He said while they watched the ppv began on the monitor. The first match was Randy vs Angle.

-YAY, go RKO! –She said as he laughed.

-When's your match?

-After Flair vs Foley. It's the 4th.

-So before mines.

-I'm worried…

-You're going to kick her ass.

-Yeah I know, I hope so. But I mean I'm worried for you.

-For me?

-That Sabu, that ECW thing! Look at your eye! –She yelled.

He gently caressed her hair. –I'll be fine Ash, don't worry.

-I hope so. –She whispered.

Meanwhile the ppv was going on. Nitro had just won the intercontinental title.

-Carlito deserved it, come on! –John yelled.

Ash laughed. –Do you want to know something?

-Yeah tell me.

-But it's a secret!

-I don't say it to anyone. I swear. –He said amused.

-Maria has a crush on Carlito!

-Oh boy, -John laughed- that's going to be cool!

Then the next match began. It was Flair vs Foley.

-I'd better get ready. –Ashley said.

-Yeah, take all the time you need, don't worry. –He said pointing to the bathroom.

She took her bag and disappeared behind the door. She appeared few minutes later with her match outfit. She was wearing a pinstriped mini skirt with silver charms on a tiny chain belt; a white tank top with a silver/glitter star on it; wrestling boots and her usual black gloves. Since it was a bra and panties match, as underwear she was wearing a military bra with pink shoulder straps and buttoned by pink stripes, the panties were of the same style. Her hair were straight under John's military hat.

-Here I am! –She said turning on herself to show John her outfit.

-Hot! –He yelled.

-Thanks sir! –She said mocking a bow. Then she sat down next to him and put her knees' and elbows' protections on. An assistant knocked on the door to let them know that Ashley was up next on the card.

-Shall we? –John asked gesturing to the door.

-Yeah, but 'we'?

-I'm not going to leave my trainee alone. –He explained smiling. She just smiled back as he took her hand in his and they reached the curtain.

-Here we go. –She whispered stretching.

-Are you ready? –He asked softly.

She took a deep breath. –Yes, I am.

Then Candice joined them but she had no time to say anything cause her name was announced first by Lillian Garcia and so she disappeared behind the curtain. John took again Ashley's hand to reassure her.

-Wait! –She yelled.

-What? –He asked surprised.

-The hat! –She took off 'her' military Chain Gang hat and the black one that John was wearing that night. It had the Chain Gang logo in white. She took on the black one handing the other to John. –It's in tune with the skirt. –She smirked.

-You're impossible. –He shook his head half laughing.

Then they heard Lillian said "And from New York, New York; she's the 2005 Raw Diva Search winner: Ashley!"

-Good luck. –John said looking in her eyes.

-Thanks. –She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out. She waved to the fans and in the ring raised her hands while the crowd cheered for her.

Then Lillian explained that it was a Bra and Panties match to be the next cover girl of the WWE summer magazine. She left the ring and the match began.

First clinch. After few seconds Ashley went down on her knees, she made a roll up but Candice broke it immediately. Another clinch. Ash took Candice's arm as she screamed for the pain. Candice tried to kick Ash while she was holding the arm on her back but she avoided the stroke and made an irish whip. The brown hair diva was now with her back on the turnbuckles. Ash hit her with 3 chops. Then she went on the ropes and started to punch her. As the crowd called forthe 4th blow, Candice reversed their position with a roll up and took off Ashley's skirt. She made her 'Go daddy' thing with the skirt in her hand. Ashley was laying down on the ring and took Candice's leg while she was turning around and let her fall; then she locked her leg in a STFU as John taught her. The playmate gave up but there was no submission in the match! So Ash unbuttoned and took off her top still holding her leg, then letit go. She stood up mocking the Go Daddy dance and then ran to the ropes making a clothes line on her way back to Candice who was just standing up. After few seconds the brown hair diva stood up again and slapped Ashley, then pulled her hair and with an irish whip sent the diva search winner against the turnbuckles running after her. But Ash placed her hands on the top rope and jumped back avoiding her opponent who went straight in the corner. She made a roll up and took off Candice's shorts.

The bell rang. "Here's your winner and next cover girl: Ashley!"

She jumped on the third turnbuckle and raised her hands making her 'rock on' thing. She waved to the fans and ran behind the curtain.

-I knew it! –She was greeted by her trainer. –And that STFU! –He yelled.

She literally jumped on him. –OMG John! I've won!- She yelled with her legs around his waist and her hands on his neck. –I'm back! Officially back!

-I knew you could do it! And you deserve it!

And then she kissed him, totally out of blue. He kissed her back. A sweet/passionate kiss which both of them have waited for for so long.

-Oh my gosh you two take a room! –Trish yelled laughing.

They broke the kiss. –Sorry to interrupt guys, but you're up next John. –She said pointing at the curtain.

-Right! –Ashley jumped off. Trish hugged her. –You were great hun. And you're the next cover girl!

Lillian announced Sabu. John took off Ashley's hat and gave her back his military one. –It's in tune with your panties punkie.- He winked. She laughed cause she had completely forgotten that Candice took off her skirt.

Then Lillian announced John.

-Wait! –Ashley yelled grabbing his hand. –Be careful…- She whispered. –I don't want you in pieces.

-I'll come back just fine. –He said softly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

xxx 20 minutes later xxx

John came back after defeating Sabu. He was greeted by Ash who immediately hugged the winner letting him sway.

-You're the best! –She yelled.

-Finally! –Trish said. –She was so nervous during the entire match that I can show you the sign of her nails on my arm.

He laughed. –So, -Trish continued- are we going out to celebrate?

-Oh sorry hun… -Ashley said smiling- but I have to keep my promise!

-Yep, -John added- private celebration!

Trish rolled her eyes and smiled.


	11. Celebration

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

* * *

**Chapter 11 "Celebration"**

-Trish, would you help me please? –Ashley yelled in front of the closet, her suitcases were open on the floor.

-OMG what happened here? –The former women's champion asked looking at all Ashley's clothes on the floor and on their beds.

-I have nothing to wear! –She yelled.

-Well… if you mean nothing like 'this nothing'… -She said pointing at the mess in the room.

-Okay, I just have to call John and tell him that I can't go out.

-Oh really? And why?

-Hello? Are we having the same conversation here? Cause I think it's a little bit inappropriate showing up with only a towel at our first date!

Trish laughed –C'mon honey, I'm sure we can find something!

-I don't think so. –She said sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

-First of all, do you know where are you going?

-Nope.

-Okay, so something casual, huh? What about this? –She said taking a mini skirt from the floor.

-I wore it yesterday, he already saw it.

-And is that a problem? –Trish asked and then when Ashley glanced at her she added –Sorry, never mind. What do you prefer for tonight? Pants or skirts?

-Nothing.

-Well he gonna like it! –She smirked.

-Trish you're not helping! I want that everything is perfect for tonight! –She said moving distractedly a couple of dresses on the bed.

-Wait! -Trish yelled –I guess I know what's perfect for a special date!

Ashley looked at her hopefully –You do?

-That black dress… the one without the straps, do you remember it? The one you wore when I had that match against Victoria and you took off Candice's red dress!

Ashley's eyes sparkled –That one!- She yelled –It's perfect, you're right!

-But do you have it with you? –Trish asked worried.

-Let's search! –Ashley said as it was obvious and they both started looking for that dress everywhere among all the clothes.

-Here it is! –The 2005 raw diva search winner yelled after 10 minutes. She had the dress in a hand and a jeans in the other one. –It was under this jeans… I didn't remember it… -She said looking at the pants.

-Yeah, it's mine! And I've searched everywhere for it yesterday!

-Oh sorry! –She said handing her the pants –btw it's so nice!

-Ash hurry up and get ready!

-Yeah, yeah! –She yelled rushing to the bathroom. –I'll be right back!

Trish shook her head laughing while she started arranging the mess in the room.

xxx Meanwhile xxx

-John would you please just stop? –Randy yelled. He was laid down on his bed while John was walking nervously backwards and forwards through all the room.

-Yeah, sorry.

-Why are you so nervous tonight? It's not the first time you're going out with her.

-Cause this timewe're not just friends anymore!

-And where is the problem? Isn't it what you wanted?

-Of course it is but it's complicated.

-Why?

-Because at this step we can't go back if things don't work, and I do want that everything goes well. Starting with tonight. I care about her.

-I know, but I think that you don't have to worry about it.

-And why mr shrink?

-Cause you two belong together, only if you're blind you can't see it. –He said mocking John with the hand in front of his face.

-Oh boy…

-No, seriously John, -he said- everytime we go out you two are in another world; it does work, it already does.

John waited few secs before saying –Thanks dude, I hope so.

-Well, -Randy started again- since you care about her maybe you should change.

-What? –He gave him a confused look.

-I mean your clothes.

-What's wrong with my clothes?

-It's a special date and you're going out as you were dressed up for the ring.

-I always dress up like this, it's my style!

-Yeah and what a beautiful couple, she would be all nice and pretty and you with your chain gang uniform.

-Fine! –He yelled standing up shirtless in front of his closet.

-Not that one. –Randy said pointing at John's "Hustle.Loyalty.Respect." t-shirt- And neither this one or the one next to it.

-You're really helping, ya know?

-Sorry. –He said rolling his eyes- Why don't you wear a shirt?

-You think?

-Took one of mines. –He said pointing at his half part of the closet.

-This one?

-Nope.

-This one?

-The other one, on the left.

-This? –John took a light blue shirt with short sleeves.

-Yeah, but I'm not going to help you fixing your hair now. –He said amused and John rolled his eyes.

So the former WWE champion took this shirt on a pair of his Chain Gang black jeans and a T-shirt. –I'd better go now, thanks man.

-Anytime.

-C ya.

-Oh Cena!

-What? –He asked with the door already open.

-Do you need the room all for ya later? –He said smirking.

-You're impossible Randy. –And he closed the door behind him.

xxx 10 minutes later in the lobby xxx

Ashley came out from the elevator and found John waiting for her. She was wearing the black dress and her hair were slightly curly.

-Hey! –She said happily giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

-You look absolutely beautiful. –He said smiling.

-Thanks, you're fine too, I love the shirt!

-Yeah?

-Yep, it goes perfect with your eyes.

-Good to know. –He said half laughing.

-What?

-Never mind, it's a long story. Shall we?

-As you wish. –She said holding his hand.

xxx Later that night xxx

They were sat at a table of a very nice restaurant. It was a cool place, not too elegant but simple and nice.

-So, -John said- another toast?

-Another?

-Yeah, we've already celebrated your win, your return in action, your return in the company… and now to my cover girl! –He said raising his glass.

-Cheers! –Ashley said giggly.

-I'd like an ice-cream… are you too full or it's okay?

-Sure, I'd like it too!

-Let's go.

xxx They were now walking on the seafront eating their ice-creams xxx

-Thank you. –Ashley said suddenly.

-For what? The ice-cream?

-For everything you've done for me. I really want to thank you John. You've been always by my side and so helpful and supportive… If I'm back with all of you again it's also because of you.

-Ash, you don't need to thank me, it's okay.

-No, really… I can't even find the right words to tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done or said…

-You don't need any word; one of your beautiful smiles is enough for me.

She kissed him sweetly.

-I have another toast.

She laughed –You can't do a toast without drinks.

-Whatever. With the cones?

-Fine, with the cones!

-To _us_.

-Cheers! To _us_.

He smiled and she giggled before he kissed her again.


	12. Fightin' For You

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

I'm sorry it took a while to update but i've had to figure out new things that are going to happen in our story : )  
And besides... i was just enjoing being on vacation! Thanks for all the reviews : )

* * *

**Chapter 12 **"**Fightin' for you"**

A few weeks passed by, John and Ashley were finally happy together; you could see them everywhere always hand in hand or kissing… for the joy of their friends' jokes, especially Randy's.  
Not only Ashley, but also Trish was back from her injury and they started teaming up together again for the happiness of them both. Ashley had some other matches against Candice and she was doing really well as her personal and favorite trainer kept saying. Meanwhile John was fighting against Edge to take back his championship.

xxx Monday Night Raw – 08:30 PM Girls' locker room xxx

-It's a shame that she's still the women's champion! –Torrie was telling Trish- I mean, she doesn't even defend the title!

-Yeah, I know… maybe if I was not busy with these matches against Melina and Nitro…

-And with "I" you mean "Carlito and I". –She said smirking.

-C'mon Torrie, you know we're just friends, it's an on-screen thing and besides, if you've forgotten I'm engaged with Chris Jericho! –She said showing the blonde diva the ring on her right hand.

-Okay, you're right: just friends.

-Yeah just friends, -Candice jumped in- just like John and your little friend, huh?

-But they're not just- Maria said before Trish stopped her.

-C'mon Trish it's ridiculous! –Candice yelled- They're everywhere together and keep saying that they're not dating! We're not dumb! Or at least some of us are not. –She said looking at Maria who whispered to Trish –Hey I don't get it… I know that they're together but if they say they're not…?

-They ARE together, hun, but they don't want to make it official to avoid all this. –She whispered back at her while Torrie yelled at the brown hair diva –I think it's none of your business Candice! What's your problem?

-My problem is that- but she was cut off by Trish who said –That maybe you'd like to be with John but you've just realized that he's out of your league! He wants a girl, not a slut!

Candice was ready to slap Trish but she was distracted by Ashley's entrance in the locker room. -Speaking of… -The playmate said smirking at her.

-What? –Ashley said –Oh please, you're still mad / jealous cause I'll be on the cover of the WWE Mag? Seriously girl, you need to get over it.

Torrie laughed and Maria asked Ash –When is the mag coming out?

-I have the photo session just a few days after Summerlsam, so I guess in 3 or 4 weeks.

-Great, -Candice said- I can't wait to see how more pathetic you can be, punkie!

-And I can't wait to punch you, would you start now?

-Oh please, -Victoria said rolling her eyes and stood up to defend her friend- What are you doing here? Aren't you too important now to be in the same locker room with us, Mrs Cena?

-Yeah, -Candice added- she has her private locker room now! It worth to be Cena's bitch, you know. –She smirked.

Ashley was ready to hit them but Trish took her out of the locker room.

-Hey! –The raw diva search winner protested.

-Sorry honey, -Trish said- it's better don't mess with them, trust me.

-But it's not the first time, I can manage a fight with them… -She said confused.

-Of course you can, that's not the point! I mean that you know we're not allowed to fight in the locker room and if one of the bitches spills it out you have to explain also the bottom line of your confrontation…

-Oh yeah… and I can't cause nobody has to know we're dating, thanks.

-I'd like to slap them too –she smiled- but I guess we only have to wait for our match later.

-Yeah, –she smiled back- btw what was it all about? –She said pointing to the room.

-John.

-Yeah I could figure it out by myself… I'd better go back to his locker room, c ya later.

-Hey Ash wait! –But she had already gone.

Ashley entered John's locker room and found her boyfriend resting on the couch. She smiled while sat next to him, with the legs under her body and pressed against John's knees. She searched for something in her purse but noticed that she had left it at the hotel so she grabbed John's bag and took his i-pod. She tried to find a more comfortable / closer to him position and started listening to his music. She was getting used to it, she knew that music was a huge part of John's life, besides it was for her too, and so she loved listening to what he liked; it was like every time she knew something more about him. After 10 minutes he woke up.

-Hey sleeping beauty –she said sweetly leaning on him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips- I'm sorry did I wake you up?

-Nope you didn't. –He hugged her and then didn't move his arms from her back so she could not move from that position.

She smiled a bit. –Did you sleep well?

-Not so much, -he admitted- but it's okay.

She knew that lately he hadn't have too much time to rest cause they were always on the road, busy with the houseshows, raw, training and plus they were going out almost every night. –Maybe I should find another trainer. –She said softly from his chest.

-What? Are you kidding me?

-No, I mean to give you more free time, you're always busy with me, that's not fair! I could train again with Trish or even Randy, or-

-Or nobody else, -he says holding her tighter- it's not your fault if I'm tired and I love training with you. There's no way I could give it up. And I'm enjoying every sec that I spend with you and nothing else matters.

Ashley gave him a deep and passionate kiss that he gladly replied back. –You see, I'm enjoying this! –He smirked and she laughed. –So, -he started- where have you been when I was asleep?

-Around.

-With the girls?

She could not hold an ironical smile –Yeah.

-What's up?

-Nothing, the same old shit.

-Those bitches. –He said sympathetically.

-Yeah never mind, I'll kick their asses later in the ring.

-All of them are still giving you this treatment?

-Except of Trish and Maria, of course. Oh and of Torrie too, she's nice to me lately.

-Yeah she's a nice person.

-Yes, I know you were kind of into her when you two were at smackdown.

-What? –He laughed pleased –Who did tell you so?

-Trish and if she says… what? –She cut off what she was saying cause he laughed again.

-Nothing, -he says still amused- you're cute when you're jealous.

She opened her mouth to protest but blushed a little and said just –Whatever- shaking her head.

-Maybe things are going to change soon. –He said serious.

-What do you mean, John? –She asked with a dumbfounded look.

-That with the new diva search maybe they're going to piss someone else off.

-Oh I don't think so, it's getting even worse actually.

-Why?

She bit her lip, she didn't want to tell him the reason why, but it was too late.  
When he saw her face and the fact that she didn't answer he immediately jumped to the right conclusion. –Is it because of me? –He yelled.

-Yes, it is. –She said almost whispering.

-Why didn't you tell me? –He yelled.

-I didn't want you to blame yourself for this. –She admitted- I'm not a kid it doesn't matter… I'm used to their treatment, what is the difference if they hate me cause I'm a punkie or cause they're jealous of you?

-I don't get it Ash, why the hell are they jealous? I don't even talk anymore with those girls!

-That's the point. If you haven't noticed Candice wants you, and btw Maria thinks that also Melina is into you; Mickie and Victoria are upset and envious cause they think that dating you would help me having more opportunities to the title than them.

-I can't believe it. You should have told me.

-Why? You know them, I just have to ignore the situation.

-Because –he said softly- you're not alone. We're together, your problem is my problem and even more if your problem is because of me.

-I didn't want you to be worried for me, it's okay.

-No it's not! Cause they're freezing you out, right?

-Yeah, but-

-But nothing! –He yelled- Don't get me wrong I love to share the locker room with you, I swear, but I want you to be free to go back in the girls' if and when you want to!

But Ash couldn't answer cause someone knocked on the door.

-It's Trish, can I come in?

-Sure- John said still holding Ashley.

-Eww my eyes! –Trish joked looking at them on the couch.

-Shut up! –Ashley said standing up and smiling a bit.

-What's up Trish? –John asked.

-We have to get ready, our match is up next. –She explained to Ashley.

-Oh yeah, give me a minute. –She grabbed her bag and disappeared behind the bathroom's door. John looked at her but she avoided his eye-contact.

-I'm sorry, -Trish started- but are you two okay?

-We were discussing something… -He explained.

-What's up John? She's my best friend, you're a good friend of mine, you can always talk to me.

John nodded and said –She told me how all the girls are treating her even worse of usual because of me.

-Oh yeah, we kind of fought for that too earlier.

-She said that I don't have to worry or do anything about but…

-Yeah I know what you mean… she's strong and would never admit it but I think that's hurting her. And also this "we're-together-but-anyone-can't-know-it" thing… I'm not saying that you want to hide your relationship, but you know…

-Yeah…I know…

-John do you remember when you started training her? When I told you to be careful you said that you would take care of her.

Then the door opened and Ashley came out dressed up for the match. She was wearing a black top, pink fishnets, her black gloves, a black mini skirt buttoned by pink stings and wrestling boots. Her hair were straight but she wasn't wearing John's hat, she took on her black cap with the white skeleton.

-I'm ready! –She announced to Trish- Let's go!

Trish looked at John and stood up following her friend.

-Ash… -John said but she avoided his eyes and opened the door leaving him with just a –c ya later.

Trish and Ashley won their match against Mickie and Candice. Torrie was the special referee and she stopped Mickie who was trying to hit Trish with the belt, so Ashley could pin Candice. Torrie raised her hands and they were celebrating the win when John's music started and he walked toward the ring.

-What the hell… -Ashley whispered to Trish while the Canadian smiled with disbelief.

John took a microphone and entered the ring. Trish grabbed Torrie's arm and they moved to the side of the ring; John held Ashley's hand standing next to her and started:

-I came here right now to say something to you, all of you. To my Chain Gang, I know you're always by my side and ya know I have everyone of you here in my heart, so I hope you would support me once again with that. But this message is also for everyone out there in the locker room: Yes, the rumors are true, I'm dating this wonderful girl –he held tighter Ashley's hand making her almost cry for the surprise of the situation- and I'm never going to hide it anymore cause she's the best girl I could ever meet and I'm so damn proud of being with her! And if someone has a problem with that, then he or she –he looked at Candice- can deal with me right now!

He turned and kissed Ashley; the crowd cheered for them while Trish and Torrie giggled.

-You so rock! –Ashley whispered to her boyfriend who laughed.

-I think you've lost this. –He said handing her the hat that was on the mat.

-Nope, that's mine! –She said taking off his cap and wearing it. They left the ring hugged smiling.


	13. The Rated R Summer

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Here's the new chapther guys! Maybe it's a little too long but i hope it's not boring, let me know as always what you think : )  
BTW i don't own anything.

****

**Chapter 13 "The Rated R Summer"**

xxx Monday morning / 12:30 PM xxx

Ashley was at a local mall, shopping with her best friends Trish and Maria.

-Ash, you should buy _this_! It's gorgeous! –Maria said handing her a light green dress with tiny straps and slightly curly at the bottom.

-I don't know Maria, -she said doubtful- it seems more your style than mine…

-Just try it, -Trish added smiling- it's very nice.

-'K girls, as you wish! –She said disappearing behind a curtain. After 3 minutes she said –Okay I'm coming out, but don't laugh!

-Why should we? –Maria asked.

-Because I feel ridiculous and it doesn't go along with the color of my hair!

-Shut up and get your skinny ass here! –Trish laughed.

Ashley came out and she was just beautiful.

-Ashley! –Trish yelled- What were you babbling about? You're awesome! This dress is just perfect on you!

-You're beautiful! Hot! –Maria added.

-Aren't you kidding me, right?

-Look in the mirror! –Maria said.

Ash turned again and looked at her image in the mirror.

-Yeah, not bad…

-Not bad? I told you, you're beautiful!

She turned on herself and looked again at her reflection.

-'K, I like it! –She said giggly- I buy it!

-Yay! –Maria giggled.

-John's gonna love it! –Trish said smirking at Maria while Ashley was taking on her clothes again.

-Hey! –She said coming out –I've heard you!- But she couldn't hold a laughter. –I think the same!

-You two are so cute! –Maria said –I mean you and John, not you and Trish!

-Yeah I get it, hun, thanks. –She said smiling.

-Speaking of… -Trish smirked while Ashley's cell rang with "My time is now".

-How cute that you have his theme as ringtone.

-Don't you think it's a stupid thing?

-Nope, it's cute! –Maria replied sweetly.

-Sorry guys… -She said and took her cell out from the purse.

-Hey baby, -she said smiling– What's up?

-_I miss you_

-John, I've been with you till a hour ago! –She giggled- How can you already miss me?

-_So you don't miss me, okay, fine._

-Of course I miss you –She said smiling.

-_Much better now! _–He said amused- _How is shopping going?_

-Hey, do you really need to ask? We're girls, in a mall, surrounded by clothes, shoes and bags… of course it's going great!

He laughed –_Yes, you're definitely right._

-BTW I've just bought something that you're gonna like… or at least my partners in crime think so.

-_I'm gonna like it… huh? Does it involve lingerie?_

-What? –She laughed– No, it doesn't involve lingerie!

-_So, it's something that you're going to wear without underwear, right? _–He smirked.

-John! Stop it! And took that smirk away from your face, I know you! –She laughed.

-_Okay baby, so c ya later okay?_

-Sure, bye bad boy!

She hung up and shook her head amused.

-Aww I miss these days with Chris… -Trish said smiling.

-Trish! You're getting married, what could be better? –Ashley said.

-Don't get me wrong, I mean that the beginning of a relationship is so sweet and cute! But of course I'm more than happy now! –She explained smiling.

-I'd like it too… -Maria said.

Ashley gently caressed her hair. –Carlito, huh?

-Yeah, I can't even talk to him!

-Trish, can't you do anything?

-I only see him on screen… or few minutes before… what could I do? If I'd start talking about Maria totally out of the blue it'd be a little suspicious… don't you think?

-Yeah, -Maria said- and I don't want him to know that I like him!

-I know what we need! –Ashley yelled.

-What? –Both they asked.

-A night out. All of us. Including him. –She explained.

-Yeah… -Trish said– I know what you mean! If we go out I can invite him to join us! Just an 'a few of us is going to get a drink, are you in?' and it's totally casual and done!

-Genius! –Ashley said giving her a high five.

-Thanks guys! –Maria said –So, who does include this "us"?

-Well, -Trish began– The 3 most beautiful divas…

-Of course, -Ashley laughed– Then John, Randy… hey! –She yelled at Trish who rolled her eyes.

-I've had enough of Randy, thanks! And I already have to stand him snoring every night!

-What? –Maria asked with disbelief.

Ashley laughed at her expression. –Trish… maybe you should explain…

-It's not like it seems! –Trish said frustrated– She goes to sleep with her super hero and his arrogant/egocentric roommate comes in my room instead of her!

-I didn't get anything, I guess. –Maria said.

-I go in John's room so Randy leaves it all for us and he goes sleeping in my bed, rooming in with Trish. –Ashley explained amused.

-Oh right! How nice is Randy!

-No, he's not! –Trish yelled- Whatever.

-You could sleep with me tonight, it's okay! –Maria offered.

-Thanks, I take it!

-So, speaking of that earlier "us", -Ashley started- John, Randy and Carlito?

-Someone else too, -Maria said- Torrie?

-Yeah, -Ashley said- done!

-Perfect! –Trish said amused- But now my dear ladies… a little less talk and more shopping!

xxx 4 hours later at the hotel xxx

Ashley knocked on the door of John's room.

-Hey –Randy greeted her- Whoa! –He said noticing how many bags she carried in her hands.

-Don't you love shopping? –She asked amused while he helped her.

-Girls! –He said shaking his head and then he turned her back to her making his bag to leave for the arena.

-Hey baby –John said appearing from the bathroom.

-Hey! –She immediately stood up from his bed and hugged him, they started kissing.

-I could say 'take a room' but you already have one, the problem is that's mine too. –Randy said joking.

They laughed and Ashley said –I have a good news for ya! Tonight you have my room all for you cause Trish sleeps at Maria's.

-Great! She snores, ya know?

Ashley tried to hold a laughter. –It's weird, she says the same about you!

-Whatever.

-So, -John said looking at all the bags around his bed -How many dues have you done to buy the entire mall?

-Ah ah funny! –Ashley said- but there's also something for you my sarcastic boyfriend! –She gave him a bag where there were two shirts and a T-shirt.

-Oh nice! Thanks baby!

-You're welcome. –She said while he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

-Don't you think this is more Randy's style? –He said looking at one of the shirts.

-And that's why I have here also something for the legend killer! –She smiled and handed a bag to Randy.

-Thanks… you didn't have to… it's nice.

She smiled cause he seemed embarrassed instead of his usual arrogant/funny attitude and she was curious to know the real Randy. –You're welcome, glad you like it! I wanted to thank you cause you leaves the room all for us, it's a nice thing you don't have to but you do.

-It's okay, that's what being friends is about.

-Thanks dude. –John said taking his bag and going to the bathroom searchin' for something. -Give me just a sec and I'm ready to leave.

-Sure, I'm ready cause I don't have any match tonight, -Ashley said- and btw guys tonight we're going out!

-Are we? –Both they asked.

-As I just said –she smiled- with Maria, Carlito, Torrie and Trish… yeah I said "Trish", don't look at me like that and don't be mean to her! –She added when Randy rolled his eyes.

-Or she'll take back the shirt. –John laughed from the bathroom.

-Yeah very funny Cena! Ashley, can I ask you a something?

-Sure, what's up?

John joined them again –'k guys I'm ready.

-Never mind, let's go… -Randy took his bag and opened the door followed by John and Ashley hand in hand as they kissed.

-The 'room suggestion' of earlier still counts! –Randy smirked.

-Sorry! –They yelled amused.

xxx Raw / During the night xxx

Since a few weeks John was relating again with all the "Rated R" scenario, since Edge won the title in a triple threat match at Raw, hitting irregularly John with the belt while he was ready to pin RVD. Of course Lita was helping the champ interfering in every match he had with John, or also when the doctor of thuganomics was fighting against someone else. And that night wasn't different. Only a week separated them from Summerlsam and this was their last match before the ppv.  
It was on since kind of 15 minutes; Edge was escaped from a FU and John avoided a spear making him falling against the turnbuckles. John had just entrapped him in a STFU when as usual Lita jumped in the ring, the referee tried to stop her and she slapped him; the match was just over by DQ but John still held Edge so Lita was ready to hit him; as she turned to take the belt Ashley ran to the ring and knocked her out with a spear. John finally gave up on the rated r superstar and stood up looking with disbelief at his girlfriend, she raised his hand and said –Sorry honey but I was so sick of her!- John laughed and didn't stop looking at her impressed.

xxx Later that night xxx

They were at a nice club, in the privet section. There were 3 small tables that they put together to make one for all of them. They were sat in this order: Trish, Carlito, Maria, Torrie, Randy, John and Ashley.

-What a spear! –Randy was telling John who proudly nodded.

Ashley smiled; she was sat on John's lap with her arm around his neck. –It was a stupid decision, maybe.

-Not at all, -John said- I'm glad you did it and I want you in my corner Sunday!

-Really?

-Of course!

-Wow… I'll kick Lita's ass if she tries to get involve, don't worry!

-I know you'll watch my back –he kissed her- as always…! –He smirked.

-She laughed –Shut up!

5 minutes later Ash was keeping on text messaging so John asked:

-Who the hell is?

-What, are you jealous? –She smirked.

-Just curious!

She gave him a 'yeah-I'm-believing-you' look and said showing him her cell's display –It's Trish.

Randy laughed –But she's just over there!

John laughed too and Ashley said –Hey, we have important things to say!

-Yeah, for instance? –Randy asked.

-We're talking about Carlito and Maria and you two just can't get it.

-Why? –John said amused.

-Cause you're guys and you use sms only when you have to –she rolled her eyes- and just to say telegraphic things, not sweet messages, not smiles…!

-Girls! –Randy said shaking his head.

-You're such a girl! –John said and kissed her.

Then Torrie and Trish left to go to the restroom and Carlito went to the bar to take other drinks. While the four were chatting together someone pulled Ashley's hair.

-Hey! –She cried and turned to see Lita. –What are you- but she couldn't finish cause the red hair diva made her standing up and immediately made a DDT; at the same moment Edge hit John on the neck with the belt making him fall and then he started fighting with Randy. Maria ran to help Ashley but Lita knocked her out; Ash was just standing up when Lita held her as Edge delivered a spear against the tables. Randy immediately ran and gave him a RKO on the table. Then he softly tried to help Ashley when John started standing up and the others came back so Edge and Lita ran away but not before yelling –That's what you get when you mess with the Rated R superstars!


	14. Rated R for Revenge

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Just a quick little update while i'm writing next chapter that will be imporant in our story...are you curious? ; )

XXX

**Chapter 14 "Rated R for Revenge"**

-I hate them! –Ashley yelled.

-I know you do, me too! –John said back at her.

They were in his locker room, it was the night after Summerslam. She was sat on the couch and he was walking backwards and forwards through the room.

-And besides, -he continued- I think everyone else does too.

-Yeah, but that didn't stop them yesterday and he's still the champ! I hate him!

Then Raw began and John joined Ashley on the couch to watch it on tv. Lita had just thrown John's championship in the water from the dock and Edge was showing everyone his new "Rated R" belt.

-Ya know baby I'm so sick of them! –John yelled and stood up nervously again. –I'm going to take my title back, I swear. And I'll do anything to take it back. Anything.

-I know John, -she said sympathetically- and I know that you deserve to be the champion, not him. That's for sure. Since you first won the title you've fought against everyone to defend it and you always won correctly even if your challengers tried anything regular and irregular to beat you. And every time he does something to screw you and take the belt! He and his hoe!

-Thanks. –He smiled a little bit.

-It's just the truth. –She said truthfully. Then she took a frustrated breathe –Maybe it was a bad idea to come out with you yesterday, -she said sadly- I'm sorry you got distracted because of me.

-Hey, don't say that, -he said softly going down on his knees in front of her- it wasn't your fault.

During the title match the previous night, Lita took Ashley and started hitting her on the announcers' table, she tried to fight back but she couldn't do anything also because she got two broken ribs, courtesy of Edge's spear on the club table; so John got distracted by the situation and the ref too, then Edge hit him on the back of his head with a pair of brass knuckles and so the Rated R superstar pinned the Doctor of Thuganomics.

-Yes, it was! And going out there with these stupid broken ribs was the most stupid decision ever! We should have known that Lita was going to take advantage of it.

-Then we're really stupid, or at least I am, cause you're going in the ring with me tonight too.

-What? No way John! Forgive it!

He gently caressed her cheek –I need you out there Ash.

-But… you know, she's better than me, stronger than me… what could I do?

-She's no better than you if she always needs to cheat to win just like her boyfriend. Come with me, I want you in my corner.

-If you ask it like that… -she said sweetly and kissed him deeply.

-I hate to stop it but we should go now… -he smirked.

-Yeah I'm ready! –She took his hand as they began to walk outside the locker room. John was wearing his new T-Shirt and his CG jeans, Ashley was wearing a pair of military pants and a pale pink tank top which created a nice contrast with the pants' colors. They both were wearing the Chain Gang cap.  
Just before surpassing the curtain John said –Be careful with those ribs baby, don't run or jump, just walk 'k?

-Yeah but… why should I jump? –She laughed.

He shook his head laughing –Okay overprotective boyfriend, never mind.

-Don't worry for me. –She giggled.

As the match began Ashley took control of Lita outside the ring; she stopped her once while she was trying to take Edge out of a STFU and then made her fall against the steel stairs of the ring's entrance when she was handing the belt to her boyfriend so he could hit John, Edge saw her and immediately jumped out of the ring in defense of Lita. He pulled Ashley's hair to make her stop and then kissed her looking at John; he ran out and as they started fighting outside the ring were both counted out so the belt was still Edge's. John was so pissed off that he took Edge and hit him through the whole backstage area, then also outside the arena and finally threw him in the water from the dock (just as Lita did earlier with his belt) crying "I ain't goin' nowhere, you son of a bitch! I'll take my title back! And you'd better take your rated R hands off of my girlfriend!".

When he finally came back he found Ashley outside the locker room talking with Maria.

-Oh my gosh here you are! Are you okay? –She yelled concerned.

-Of course I am. –He kissed her on the forehead- Him… not so much!

-That idiot! –She yelled.

-Well, we're not the rated R superstars but I think tonight they've learnt that it's better not mess with us either!

-My superhero! –She said and kissed him.

-You were doing great out there baby, seriously.

-Really?

-I swear!

-Thanks! –She jumped with her arms on his neck- Aaah! Geez!

-I told you not to jump! –He said smirking- Don't cha know you always have to listen to your trainer?

-Shut up and kiss me trainer!

-As you wish… -but before their lips touched he added- and btw next time he takes his tongue close to you… HE'S DEAD!

She giggled and they kissed.


	15. Road Trip

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

This chapter takes place just after we left our idols last time, it's the same night, the same moment.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
I apologize if there are some errors, English is not my own language.

-------------

**Chapter 15 "Road Trip"**

John and Ashley were still kissing outside his locker room when Randy arrived.

-Sorry, can't you go to make out inside the locker room? –He smirked.

They broke the kiss and Ashley said giggly –I have to leave now, don't worry he's all yours!

She entered the room followed by the two guys; she tried to take a bag that was on the couch and John helped her.

-I don't even ask if you've taken everything you need cause it's pretty obvious you do! –He said half laughing.

-C'mon it's not that heavy!

-Yes, it is and you have to be careful with those ribs. Actually I don't like the idea of you driving alone 'till Los Angeles in your conditions. –He said concerned.

-So come with me. –She said softly.

-I'd love to baby but I can't; I have two main events scheduled for the next house shows and Vince won't let me.

-Wait, -Randy jumped in- are you going to Los Angeles?

-Yes, I have the photoshoot for the cover of the WWE Magazine… do you remember it was the prize of the bikini contest?

-Oh yeah, right; well she can come with me. –He said to John.

-With you?

-Yep, I have a photoshoot there too the next two days. It's for a special issue of the mag or something like that.

-Cool! –Ashley commented.

-So –he continued- she can come with me and you don't have to worry about anything.

-Thanks man. –John smiled to his best friend.

-Anytime. Are you ready? My bag is already in the car.

-Yeah… give me just a minute, I'll be right back! –And she closed the door behind her.

-Hey dude thanks and I really mean it. –John said when she left.

-You're welcome, it's not a problem at all, don't worry.

-Randy, would you keep an eye on her?

He didn't answer so John continued –I mean, I'm a little worry about her condition because of that jackass' spear so…

-Yeah she's safe with me don't worry. It's okay. I'll take care of her.

xxx Meanwhile xxx

-Trish!

-Hey honey, are you leaving?

-Yeah, with RANDY!

-WHAT? –The former Women's champion asked surprised.

-Exactly! –Ashley said frustrated.

-How come?

Ashley explained the situation to her best friend -…so I'm going with him! Can you believe it?

-No, actually I can't. –Trish said sympathetically- But wait a minute… I think that he's a jerk but you used to like him, I don't get what's wrong now?

-Trish I like him as my boyfriend's best friend! Like a guy with whom I spend some time because my boyfriend is with him… but I don't really know him! What can I do with him? Geez!

-Ash calm down! Just be yourself and don't worry about anything… that's gonna work.

-You hate him! If you hate him that should be a reason! And I should trust you cause you're my best friend!

-Hun just relax, okay? You have to spend like 3 hours in the same car with him, right?

-Yep, alone with him! And it's like I've never talked to him actually!

-So just talk about things you have in common and it would be easier that you think!

-And what are these things we have in common? –She said skeptically.

-Like John, wrestling, divas and wrestlers… c'm on!

-Okay… I should go now…

-Hey keep me posted!

-Sure, don't worry!

-And have fun with your photoshoot! –She said hugging her.

-Thanks honey, talk to ya later!

Then Ashley reached John's locker room again.

-Here you are. –Randy said.

-Yeah I was giving Trish goodbye.

-So, are we ready?

-Sure, let's go. –Then she hugged John- I'm going to miss you like crazy!

-Me too baby, have fun and-

-Be careful, I know. –She said sweetly- You're the best guy I could ever meet, ya know?

He hugged her tightly –I'll call ya later baby. –And they kissed.

xxx In the car xxx

-So… how are you doing? –Randy asked to break an awkward silence.

-Fine, thanks… well of course I'd be better if I didn't get a spear on a steel table… -She tried to smile but they both felt that it was an uncomfortable situation.

-Oh yeah, sure, but I actually mean in general… in your life you know…

-Yeah… I'm doing good thanks. I'm so happy to be in action again cause I missed it so much when I was injured and now this amazing photoshoot coming and everything about John… I think I couldn't be happier!

-You know, John really cares about you.

-Yeah, I know –she smiled thinking of him- and he got something… I don't know what or how, but he always makes you feel what he feels…

-And with that "you" I hope you're not meaning me! –He laughed.

She laughed too –Oh no sorry, I didn't mean "you" like "you Randy" but I thought that things were going good between you two!

-Shut up! –Randy yelled laughing- Don't make me imagine things that I don't want to picture in my mind!

-Sorry! But you two are so funny! –She said still laughing.

-Are we?

-Yeah, cause you fight all the time but it's clear that you love each other.

-Eeewww here we go again!

-As friends, best friends! –She explained with a laughter.

Then another awkward silence came and so Randy said:

-I'm sorry I'm not so good at this…

-What? Driving in the night?

-No, I mean I'm not really used to this…

-This speaking of John?

-Nope, this… _you_.

-Oh, I 'm sorry… I didn't want to be annoying or anything…

-No, no Ashley! I mean you as a girl. I'm not used to it.

She didn't answer and he continued.

-I don't usually talk with girls… it's just…

-Sex? –She helped.

-Yes. And I neither have girls as friends cause you know I'm known to be…

-Arrogant, egocentric, cocky and a jackass? –She said.

-Thanks for the perfect picture!

-It's okay –she nodded- I'm your bestfriend's girlfriend and it's normal that you find it easier to talk with me.

-No it's not just that… you're different… in a good way.

-Thanks, I guess.

-Yeah I feel that with you I can be myself and it makes me feel weird the fact that I can laugh and joke and talk with you… cause it's not the same with the other girls…

He paused and John's theme started on Ashley's cell.

-His time is now… -Randy commented smirking and she picked up the cell from her purse laughing.

-Hey baby!

-_Hey punkie! How are yo doin'?_

-Good! But I already miss you!

-_Me too baby. How is Randy treating you?_

She laughed and turned to him saying –He wants to know how are you treating me-

-WHAT? I'm a good guy dude, what do you think? –He yelled in the phone's direction.

Ashley laughed and John said laughing too –_He's always so touchy!_

-Yeah he is, but he's doing good don't worry. –She joked.

-_Do you feel okay?_

-Yeah, kind of actually; now it starts to hurt but it's because of the sat-position I guess.

-_Tell him I said to not go fast as his usual with the car._

She smiled –Okay I'll do.

-_I'm going to the bed now punkie but call me when you arrive 'k?_

-Sure baby, don't worry.

-_A kiss._

-Back at ya, good night. –And she closed her cell.

-So, how's prince charming? –Randy asked.

Ashley laughed –Fine, he said to tell you to not go too fast as always.

-What? Unbelievable, he's the one who goes like crazy with his car! –He yelled.

Ashley couldn't help but laughed again –I'm sorry but I told you, you two are the funniest!

After few minutes of silence Randy said.

-Hey…

-Nothing you can say! –She cried.

-What? –He laughed.

-Sorryyy, I wanted to do it for so long! –She explained with another laughter.

-Are you sure it's okay what I've said earlier? I didn't want to embarrass you.

-Don't worry, it's okay, I'm just a little bit embarrassed cause I'm not used to this part of you; I always know the arrogant/funny Randy, not the deeper part of you.

-I'm sorry if I'm making you feeling uncomfortable.

-No no it's fine –she smiled- you said nice things, there's no reason to be sorry.

He smiled back at her as she was writing a text message to Trish –_He's not that bad afterall… _

xxx 30 minutes later at the hotel xxx

They were at the hotel already booked for them both by the WWE, it was 2 A.M. but the problem was that only one room was available, so Randy was yelling at the reception to find a solution to their mistake.

-Don't worry- Ashley said after few minutes- one of us can take this room and the other one goes searchin' for another hotel, 'k?

-Absolutely not!

-C'mon I'll call a cab and it's done.

-No way Ashley, I promised Randy that I'd keep an eye on you all the time.

-Oh… well thanks but I think there's no need to…

-We take the room. –He said to the employee at the desk and took the key.

-What? –She followed him toward the elevators- would you please stop?

He turned to her and said sweetly –Stay with me tonight.

---------  
So are you curious now about what's going to happen? ; ) i'm already writing the next one, it wouldn't take long, i promise! And a HUGE thanks for all your reviews!


	16. I Slept with Him

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

----

**Chapter 16 **"**I slept with him"**

-What? I… I'm sorry what have you just said? –She looked at him with disbelief.

He answered with his trademark grin –Hey what are you thinking of? I meant share the room with me. It's not like it's the first time we do it.

-Oh, share the room with you, right… of course you meant that.

-Why, did you think of something else? –He smirked cause he perfectly knew what he had just said.

She rolled her eyes and didn't follow him in the elevator.

-Hey what are you doing there? –He asked when he saw that she wasn't with him- Don't cha wanna come? And now don't take me wrong again. –He smirked.

She entered the elevator, her arms crossed while she was with her back against the wall –I don't know if it's a good idea.

-C'mon it's not the first time we share a room.

-Yeah but with a little difference… that my boyfriend isn't with us this time and that we have to share the same bed actually.

-I don't see the problem.

-Randy, please!

-'K, sorry I'm serious. It's 2 in the morning Ash, I'm tired and I don't want to go searchin' through the whole city for another hotel, and I won't let you do it alone so we just have to crush on the same bed… that's it.

The sliding doors opened and Randy opened their room's door with the card key.

-Alright. –She finally accepted entering the room. She was really tired and she had a desperate need of laying down because of the pain.

-Alright, -He echoed placing their bags on the floor and immediately took his shirt off.

She unzipped her bag and took some clothes and a small beauty case. –Do you mind If I go first? –She said gesturing to the bathroom.

-Absolutely not, take all the time you need.

-Thanks… -She was entering the bathroom when she turned again- Randy… just don't mention this to John, okay? –She said hesitant.

He gave her a confused look and she explained –I know we're not doing anything to hide but… it's just… I prefer to tell him when we're face to face, of course I'm going to tell him.

-Okay, I won't say a word about it, don't worry.

-Thanks… you know, it'd be a little weird calling him at 2 AM to say "Hey I'm going to sleep in the same bed with your bestfriend, c ya tomorrow".

-Yeah –He tried to hold a laughter thinking of the situation- no problem, I know you'll tell him.

-'K thanks. –She said disappearing behind the door.

---

When she came back after 15 minutes she was wearing a simple white tank top and a pair of light blue workout pants, her hair in a pony tail.

-That's the outfit you've chosen for our first night? –He smirked. He was sit on the bed waiting for his turn to use the bathroom just with a pair of boxer on.

-Ha ha ha you're the funniest. –She rolled her eyes.

-Do you mind if I sleep like that? –He smirked.

-Randy, half of the time we're together you only wear your underwear –she said- cause you're dressed up for the ring I mean! –She added looking at his smirk.

-So you're okay with that. –He said turning on himself with his arms opened as he does everytime he enters the ring.

She tried to hold a laughter –Legend killer don't be too high on yourself, you're not the only guy I've been in the same room with and that's not my boyfriend. –Then when she saw his smirk again she immediately added –Cause I have a brother, you idiot! Geez you make me go insane! –She yelled.

-I know, that's the effect I do to every girl.

-Shut up! –She laughed.

As he disappeared in the bathroom she took her cell and wrote a SMS to John:

"_Hey trainer I know u said2call u but I don't wanna wake u up, we're arrived don't worry. Sweet dreams talk2ya tomorrow, kisses xoxo Ash"_

After few minutes Randy joined her on the bed. –Can I turn the lights off? –He asked politely.

-Sure, good night. –But she couldn't hold a sigh of pain because of her broken ribs and put her hand on her midsection.

-It hurts, huh? –He said sympathetically.

-A little. –She admitted.

He protectively put his hand on her midsection too, on hers; she almost jumped for the pain and moved her hand away.

-I'd say more than just a little.

-It's okay Randy, don't worry. I only need some rest.

-Here. –He took his pillow and handed it to her.

-And what am I suppose to do with it?

-Laid down with your back on it, it'll make you feel more comfortable.

-And you?

-I don't have any broken rib and I can sleep without the pillow, it's not big deal. And I don't accept protests.

-Thanks. –She smiled.

-You're welcome. –And he helped her placing the pillow- Good night.

-Night.

xxx 8:00 AM xxx

She opened her eyes and as always she looked at the other side of the bed but then she immediately realized that of course this time it wasn't John but Randy. After glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand she took her cell and smiled reading that John sent her a SMS at 5 AM. _"Miss u baby, I can't sleep anymore without u!"_

Then, still asleep, Randy turned in the bed and heavily placed his arm just on her stomach.

-Oh my… -She whispered when she realized that she was stuck between his arm and the pillow on her back and that in her condition she wasn't able to slip out of the bed. And then her cell began to vibrate distracting her, Trish was calling her but obviously she couldn't answer unless waking Randy up with her voice. So instead she wrote her best friend a SMS:

"_Morning girl! Sorry I can't talk right now cause I'm in the bed with Randy and don't want to wake him up!"_

Trish's answer was predictable: _"And what the hell are you doing in the bed with HIM?"_

"_I slept with him, I'll call ya later to talk about it." _–She quickly wrote.

Then Randy woke up and smiled at her who smiled back embarrassed. He realized where his arm was and said –Oh sorry, am I hurting you? –And immediately moved it away.

-Nope don't worry, I was just stuck in between. –She explained and slowly stood up.

-Does it still hurt? –He asked concerned.

-Not as yesterday. –She smiled sincerely.

-Good.

-And how's your neck?

-My neck?

-You slept without the pillow.

-Oh it's fine, thanks.

-Are you sure? Cause when I sleep without it then my neck hurts as hell.

-Baby you're a girl, I'm a man. –He said with his usual grin.

She rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom shaking her head, then she closed the door saying –And you're also an idiot!

He laughed and then her cell began to vibrate, he read on the display that it was John; he called her but she didn't answer and he heard the shower going, so the legend killer himself answered to the call.

-Hey man

-_Hey baby, what the hell happened to your voice? _–John laughed.

-Ha ha ha funny. She's in the shower. –He explained.

-_Okay and… sorry how do you know?_

-Because… -he started uncertainly- I'm in her room to give her a ride to the studio. But you know girls are always late.

-_Okay, how's she doing?_

-Fine, I'm taking care of her as promised dude.

-_Thanks man._

-Here she is, wait.

Ashley came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her. –What, your ego is so huge that you're talking to yourself now? –She yelled.

He rolled his eyes and showed her the phone –It's prince charming for you.

-Shut up –she playfully hit him on the arm and took her cell from his hand.  
-Hey baby, your legend killer is an idiot!

-I'm not his// _He's not mine! _–They both yelled.

-Boys will be boys. –She commented rolling her eyes.

-_And sorry, has he just called me "Prince charming"?_

-Yeah I think he has. –She laughed.

-_And if I'm prince charming who the hell does he think he is?_

-Wait, I have to ask. / Randy, he wants to know who are you if he's prince charming.

-The beautiful, incredible, most talented, sexiest, best looking, badass knight! –Randy answered.

Ashley rolled her eyes taking the cell next to her ear again –You heard it right?

-_Right, _-John laughed- _btw I just called to give you good morning. _–He said sweetly.

-Thanks, -she smiled- I miss you.

-_Me too, I didn't sleep well without you._

-Oh I have to hurry John cause the cocky knight is conquering my bathroom and I'm not ready yet!

-_Okay, _-he laughed- _but can't he use the one in his room?_

-Oh yeah, right, but you know him… he can't resist when he see a mirror.

-_'K baby, _-he laughed- _have a nice day._

-You too babe, I'll call ya later.

-I almost spill it out! –She yelled to Randy.

-Don't worry, me too. –He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom again; she came back after 15 minutes ready to leave.

-Do you need a ride? –He asked politely.

-No thanks I already have a cab reserved for me.

-Okay… call me when you're done and I'll pick you up 'k?

-Thanks! C ya later!

-Bye Ash.

---

The photoshoot went good for Ashley. She wore a black leather top not completely zipped to show her beautiful decoltè, pink fishnets sleeves on her arms, a black and pink mini skirt, pink fishnets and a pair of black boots. Her hear were naturally waved. They shoot 5 photos for the article and another one for the cover of the mag. She only finished at 6:00 PM and so called Randy.

-_Hey._

-Hey RKO, have you finished your photoshoot?

-_Yeah, few minutes ago, are you ready?_

-Yep, so I'll wait for you okay?

-_Yes, I'll be right there._

---

xxx 20 minutes later in the car xxx

-Are you tired? –Randy asked.

-Not so much… why?

-Do you want to hang out for a while? Just eating something in a nice place, ya know.

-Sure, cool! –She smiled.

After few minutes he said –Ashley, can I ask you a question?

-Sure, what's up?

-Do you love John?

She didn't answer cause that question was totally out of the blue, especially coming from him, and besides they haven't said it yet to eachother. –Why are you asking? –She said.

-Do you remember when we were celebrating you win of the bikini contest?

-Yeah, and who could forget that night playing "I never" during a black out. –She smiled.

-Well, you said that you've never said "I love you" to any of your boyfriends…

-Yeah that's true.

-And I don't know if you remember that I said it too.

-Well I would be a little worried if you've said it to your boyfriends. –She laughed.

-Girlfriends, actually. –He smirked.

-'K and so?

-Just asking if you love John. –He shrugged.

-And why are you asking?

-Just out of curiosity. –He shrugged again.

-Are you sure is this the only reason? –She asked confused.

-Maybe not… -He started but he couldn't finish his sentence cause a car was going too fast straight in their direction.

-Randy, watch out! –Ashley cried.

He turned the wheel as fast as he could, avoiding the car but crushing against a tree. He hit his head on the wheel but was okay. Then he turned immediately to Ashley who was bleeding from her right arm because of the glass' splinters of the broken window.

-Hey are you okay? –He softly asked concerned.

-Call John, please…I want John... -She almost whispered with tears in her eyes, squeezing tightly his hand.

---

So guys, i hope you enjoied this chapter! As always a HUGE thanks for all your reviews, you have no idea how much i appreciate them and how much they meant to me! I'm glad that you like the story!  
(If you're interested i have a livejournal: http/rorytutorgirl. ) where every week i post my wrestling icons and there are always a lot about ash, john and the others! And btw i'd love to get the chance of better knowing some of you, you know to talk about wwe and stuff :) i love to make new friends! Thanks again!


	17. Home is where You are

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep R&R: )  
Hope you enjoy this chap too!  
Remember: Unfortunately I don't own anything even if i'd like to own John or Randy... but that's another story LOL!

* * *

**Chapter 17 "Home is where You are"**

John was getting ready for his match at the house show when his cell started to ring. He read "RKO" on the display and flipped the cell open. 

-Hey man, what's up?

-_John I have to tell you something._

-What's up with this serious tone? It's not you. –He said half laughing but when Randy didn't say anything he added serious again –Randy, is there something wrong?

-_Don't freak out but… we've had a car accident. We're at a local hospital._

-OMG! –He yelled in disbelief- How's Ashley? Let me talk with her! –He said in a worried tone.

-_She's not bad…_

-What the hell is it supposed to mean? –John yelled worried- Randy…

-_Please John don't panic now, they're getting some x-ray right now so she's not here… and that's why I can't tell you exactly how is she but she was conscious all the time don't worry… _-He explained to his best friend.

-Are you telling me the truth?

-_I swear._

John caught a deep breathe. –Call me when she's done… I'll be there ASAP.

-_Sure, but calm down John._

-Yeah. –And he hung up without adding anything. He was so confused and so worried… she was in a hospital… hospital… -Damn it!- he yelled kicking his bag on the floor. He closed his eyes, the hands on his face –Hold it together John c'mon- he whispered to himself. But on his mind there was only Randy's voice keeping saying "_we've had a car accident_". Then he took his bag and shut the door behind him, walking fast through the corridor toward the parking lot. And he literally ran over Trish.

-Hey marine relax! –She yelled but when he didn't answer she ran after him- John, what's wrong?

He stopped and finally raised his head. –Ashley is at the hospital, in Los Angeles. –He said.

Trish's eyes immediately were filled up with tears, her hand on her mouth in disbelief.

John tried to seem less worried than he really was. –She and Randy have had a car accident –he explained- he said that she was conscious but he doesn't know anything more.

-I'm coming with you. –She said.

-Let's go. –He said already on his way again.

------

xxx 1 hour half later at the hospital xxx

John ran into Ashley's room without knocking on the door. She was sleeping; he immediately started caressing gently her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She opened her beautiful eyes. –Hey- she said softly.

-Hey baby, -he said almost whispering, fighting the tears in his eyes- did I wake you up?

She gave him one of her bright smiles that he loved so much –I wasn't sleeping, I was waiting for you.

He smiled a bit. –How are you? –He asked concerned.

She moved her right arm from under the bed's cover revealing a pink cast. –Fine except _this_. –She said.

He was sat on the edge of her bed and was holding her left hand in his. –Broken hand?

-Yeah. Another injury, can you believe it?

He squeezed her hand tightly and gently moved her hair from her face. –You'll be in the ring soon, I promise you. –He said sincerely.

She didn't answer.

–Hey, -he said softly- don't you know that your trainer is the best? You can trust him.

She smiled a bit and then started crying.

–It's okay, don't worry baby- he said softly wiping her tears away with his thumbs –I'm here, I'll be here, you're safe.

-I was so scared!

-Me too, you have no idea… I freaked out when Randy told me what happened.

She 'stood up' a bit and hugged him; her hands around his neck, her face on his chest; John held her tight caressing slowly her back, his chin on the top of her head.

-I love you… -He almost whispered and then the door opened not giving Ashley the time to do or say anything and Trish entered the room.

-My babygirl! –She yelled hugging Ashley and John together.

-I'm not your babygirl! –John yelled half laughing and he moved on a chair next to the bed while Ash laid down again and Trish took his place on the bed.

-Yeah, -the Canadian said- now he's funny again but you had to see how he ran to come here!

Ashley giggled and John said –I think I've violated all the speed limits actually.

-Absolutely. –Trish nodded- Thank God that you don't have a car without the roof cause I don't wanna even imagine my hair!

Both Ashley and John laughed, still hand in hand.

-So, -Trish said- what's up babe?

Ashley raised her right hand.

-Sucks, -the former women's champion said- but I love that it's pink!

Ashley giggled –I know! They said it was only for kids!

-And how come that you have it even if you're not a kid? –John asked half laughing.

Ashley made her puppy dog face. –Could you resist it?

Trish giggled and John laughed –I knew! –Then he stood up and gave her a quick kiss. –I'm going to see if Randy is done with the x-ray, okay? I'll come back soon.

-Yes baby, -she said- don't worry this crazy girl would take care of me! Give Randy a kiss from me!

When John closed the door behind him Trish said –So… maybe it's not the most appropriate moment, but what the hell meant that you've slept with Randy?

-Slept like slept! No what you're thinking!

-Like "we slept together after doing something"?

-Oh my gosh Trish no! –She laughed- We just slept in the same bed because we had to; there wasn't another room available. –She explained.

-Ooookay dirty diva, now I feel much better. –She smiled- But… have you told him?

-John?

-No, the doctor! Sure John!

-Not yet…

-Ash!

-I'll tell him, I swear Trishy! Randy and I decided to wait cause yesterday it could be weird. And of course it wasn't the first thing I thought of when I saw him few minutes ago.

-Yeah, right but tell him before someone else does.

-Someone else? Only you know besides Randy.

-I won't say a word about it.

-Neither will Randy. He was so nice yesterday, you had to see it!

-In bed?

-TRISH! –She yelled.

-Sorry, just kidding. So he was nice to you huh? –She said skeptically.

-Yeah, we've talked as you suggested and he said such nice things.

-Like?

-Like he's happy that he can talk with me and that we're friends cause he has never felt this way before with a girl… and stuff like that.

-Are you sure that he was the Randy we work with?

-Trish c'mon…

-I've never heard him talking like that. –She shrugged- He's always mean or just wants you to fall for him… always.

-I know he's arrogant and cocky and everything else, I've just said that yesterday he was also nice.

-Okay I believe it and what else did he say?

Ashley paused –Now that you're asking… a weird thing actually, just before the accident.

-Tell me! –She yelled excited.

-Calm down –Ash laughed- he asked if I love John.

-What? And why? –Trish asked.

-He said just out of curiosity but he was just telling me that maybe there was another reason when we saw the car…

-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

-What?

-He likes you! That jackass likes you!

-Oh no Trish you're so wrong! It can't be!

-I think he does! That's the reason why of all that nice shit!

-Trish, would you calm down? I'm just a friend, I'm sure.

-Yeah cause he has so many girls as friends… that idiot!

-He's John's best friend, he can't like me c'mon!

-I don't know. –Trish shrugged.

-And besides… that's nothing to worry about even if! I want to be with John! It doesn't make any difference if Randy or anybody else likes me!

-Are you sure?

-Of course I am, Trish! Are you kidding me?

-Okay, sorry hun I freaked out.

-Yeah I saw.- Ashley said half amused –But seriously it could be a problem for us only because they would reconsider their friendship. But not for my relationship with John.

-John is a lucky guy. –Trish said smiling and Ashley giggled.

---

-Hey man, are you okay? –John said hugging his best friend.

-Yeah, -Randy smiled- I'm all fine, ready to leave. –Then he frowned- And Ashley?

-She's okay, a broken hand but it could be worse.

-I'm sorry man, really… I promised you that she was going to be safe and-

-And you did it bro. –John interrupted him- Don't blame yourself Randy, really, there's no need to do it. It's nobody's fault, it could happen if she was driving alone or with Trish or with me. And I mean it.

-Thanks.

-You're welcome and now c'mon, Ashley was worried for you.

-I have to say Cena –he smiled- you're a lucky guy ya know?

---

A hour later they were all in Ashley's room, it was 10 PM. Trish was still on the edge of Ash's bed, John was sat on the chair next to it and Randy was in front of him with his back against the window.

-I think I'd better go now, -Randy said looking at his watch- I really need to rest…

-Sure, -John nodded- I come with you to the hotel to take Ashley's stuff.

-I don't want to spend the night here! –She yelled- I'm not sick!

Trish laughed –C'mon don't be such a kid!

-Nope, -she said with a pout- why he can leave and I can't?

-Cause the doctor said so. –John smiled.

-I don't wanna stay here alone! –She said with her arms crossed.

-I'll stay with you 'k? –John said sweetly.

-Fine but I'm still sad.

John kissed her –Poor baby.

-So… there's no need that John comes to _your_ hotel room to take your stuff, right? –Trish said winking at her.

-Oh right! _My _hotel room…!

-I can take her stuff and bring 'em there! –Randy offered.

John looked at them confused. –But I can make it in 20 minutes or less…

Ashley kicked Trish who said –I'll go with Randy and take her stuff!

-Are you sure? –John asked.

-Sure, done deal! –Randy said pulling Trish's arm- Let's go!

-Trish, your purse? –Ashley said searching around the bed.

-Oh I don't have it with me, I ran away with John when he told me the news… but I've called Maria and she's coming and bringing my stuff with her. –She explained already on the door. –I'll be right back!

Randy kissed Ashley on the cheek. –Good night.

Ashley smiled –C ya tomorrow legend killer.

Then he hugged John and disappeared with Trish.

---

-You're weird tonight. –Trish said while they were walking.

-Maybe because I've had a car accident? –He yelled.

-Sorry, I didn't want to be mean; you're weird with Ashley actually.

-You're crazy.

-Do you like her, don't you?

-What? –He yelled.

-You like her, it isn't so?

-No it's not. –He said angry looking her straight in the eyes- John's my best friend. He's like a brother to me. And that's none of your business!

-Okay, -Trish said calm- but mess up things between them and I'll make you pay for it.

---

Trish was come back with Ashley's stuff, and also Maria was arrived. They talk for a while, then Ashley was tired and the two girls decided to go find a hotel room to spend the night.

-'Night sweetie. –Maria said hugging Ashley.

-Thanks Ria. –She said kissing her.

-Don't make naughty things tonight, you're in a hospital! –Trish said.

-Yeah don't worry. –John laughed.

Then Trish took her purse Maria brought her.

-Something wrong? –Ashley said looking at her face.

-I don't find my cell, I was sure it was inside the purse…

-It was zipped when I found it. Maybe you left it at the hotel this afternoon… -Maria offered.

-Yeah it could be. –She shrugged- Bye bye guys!

---

John laid down next to Ashley but on the bed's cover.

-I'm sorry –she laughed- the bed is too small.

-So I have a good excuse to hold you tight. –He smirked.

-I don't wanna stay here. –She pouted.

-C'mon you heard the doctor, just for tonight and tomorrow morning we'll leave.

-I wanna go home!

-New York?

-Noooo with you!

-Babe we don't have a home –he laughed- we stay at the hotels all the time!

-It's the same thing. –She shrugged.

-A hotel is not a home.

-For me home is where you are.

He smiled –You're so my baby girl. –Then he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

---

xxx Back at the house show arena xxx

-Look what I've found! –Lita said entering Edge's locker room.

-What?

-Trish Stratus' cell! –She smirked.

-Interesting… well done baby! –He smirked back at her.

* * *

A huge thanks for everyone who reviews! You're the best: ) 


	18. Troubles in Heaven?

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic 

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep R&R please:)

* * *

**Chapter 18 "Troubles in Heaven?"**

xxx 10:30 AM – Hotel room xxx

Ashley was still asleep when John came out from the bathroom wearing the new Five Questions T-shirt and a pair of his CG jeans. He put some clothes in his gym bag and then leaned over to kiss her forehead; she grabbed his arm, her eyes still closed.

-Where do you thing you're going, boyfriend?

John smiled –To the gym if someone let me go.

-Nope, stay with me.

-Randy's already waiting for me baby.

-But with Randy you can't do what I have in mind… -she protested- or at least I hope so!

He laughed –Well that's absolutely a good reason to stay… the legend killer can wait… -And he gave her a long passionate kiss and of course she kissed him back. When they broke the kiss gasping for air there was a knock on the door.

-Cena get your ass out right now or I'll come in! –Randy yelled.

Ashley laughed –Okay… I'll let you go now. –She pouted.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips –I called Trish, she's coming to stay with you.

-Jooohn I don't need a baby sitter, I only have a broken hand! –She said with her arms crossed.

-I know babe but I don't want you to get bored waiting for me, 'k? –He said smiling sweetly, already on the door.

She jumped out of the bed revealing only a pair of shorts and a "Hustle.Loyalty.Respect" T-shirt and hugged him. –Okay babe but bring me cookies! –she giggled.

-As you wish ma'am. –He laughed and disappeared behind the door; she leaned against it and smiled brightly.

---

30 minutes later Ashley was sat on her bed while behind her Maria was straightening her blonde/light blue hair and Trish was reading a magazine.

-We should really focus on my wedding guys, you know?

-And with that you mean that YOU have to focus cause we already are. –Ash smiled.

-Right. –Maria giggled.

-Okay, two against one! –Trish said raising her hands in defense- It's just that everything I see is so beautiful and I can't choose! –She said handing her friends two magazines.

Ashley smiled turning over distractedly the pages. –That would be perfect… -She said.

Maria smiled at Trish before looking down at Ashley again. –For you and John?

-Maybe, someday. –She giggled.

-You are two perfect together to wait for 'someday'. –Maria said.

-Yeah, -Trish nodded- but if someone meanwhile would start saying "I love you" …

-Okay don't even start –Ashley laughed throwing her a pillow- cause yesterday when he told me I was going to tell him back!

-He told you? –Maria giggled.

-Yep! –She giggled too.

-Finally! And so why didn't you reply? Oh no, no, no, no, no, tell me you didn't say "Thank you" please! –The Canadian yelled.

-I didn't say anything cause someone interrupted us… a blond, Canadian, former women's champion…

-Oooops!

-I think it's you. –Maria nodded serious.

-Yeah I got it sweetie, sorryyyy.

-It's okay. –Ashley smiled throwing her another pillow.

-So… do you love John? –Maria asked.

-Why does everyone keep asking me the same question?

-Do you love him? –Trish added.

-Yes, I think I do. –She smiled.

-Finally! –Trish yelled excited and Maria hugged Ashley.

-I'm so happy, we knew he was the one for you!

-I'm in love! –Ashley cried amused- Can you believe it?

-Mmmm yeah, -Trish laughed- you've never been so happy!

-I know. –She smiled.

-And don't you think that John should know?

-When will you tell him? –Maria added.

-Isn't it too early? –Ashley asked- We've been together just for 3 months.

-Early? –Trish repeated- Honey, if you love him it's never too early. –She smiled.

Ash paused while Maria was giving the finishing touches to her hair. –I'm going to tell him tonight. –She smiled.

-Yay! –Maria giggled.

-Thank God my room isn't on this floor cause I don't want to stay awake all the night listening to John's celebration!

-Shut up! –Ashley laughed and Maria threw another pillow to Trish.

-Hey! Do you want a pillow fight? Fine, you two have it! –She said laughing and started to throw the pillows back at them.

-Easy on the injured one! –Ashley yelled laughing.

---

xxx Raw arena – 6:30 PM xxx

Ashley was talking with someone on her cell in John's locker room. She was laid down on the couch with her head on John's lap; he was playing with his portable PSP and kept on caressing her hair.

-Wow that's awesome! Thank you! –She said and closed her cell.

-What's up? –John said looking at her who stood up and sat next to him.

-The cover of the mag is ready! Vince has just received a sample and we're going to show it to the crowd tonight! –She yelled excited.

-That's great! –He yelled happily- I'm so proud of you!

She giggled and hugged him –Thanks babe but there's nothing to be proud of.

-I am anyway. –He smiled and kissed her.

-I'd better go searchin' for something to wear cause I wasn't scheduled for tonight.

-Wait, wait wait… -He said pulling her back next to him and smirking.

-What? –She asked amused- Oh yeah I know "Be careful with your ribs and the hand".

-Are you mocking me?

-Maybe? –She giggled and he started tickling her.  
-Noooo stop please! –She laughed- John c'mon! Ok, ok, ok tell me what you wanted to say!

-Tonight everyone is going to see the cover, right?

-Yep.

-And why can't you give your boyfriend a teaser of it? –He smirked putting his hand on her stomach under her shirt.

-John! –She yelled- 1)The door is not locked. 2)I really have to hurry and 3)You have to wait till tonight cause I have a surprise for you…

-What about surprising me now?

-Shut up! –She laughed and kissed him- C ya later bad boy!

---

A hour later Ashley, Trish and Maria were hanging around the catering zone. Of course Ashley had found something to wear: a red/black mini skirt that was very very very short, a black belt with a silver skeleton on it, a black tank top, red fishnets sleeves and a pair of black boots. Under her Chain Gang cap her hair where straight revealing the light blue locks.

-Can I sign your cast? –Maria asked giggly.

-Sure, -Ashley smiled- everyone's doing it!

Maria wrote _"A.M. you so rock! Kisses to my bf! Xoxo M."_ and drawn some hearts; then Trish wrote _"To the best of my bestfriends! Love ya hun! Trishy"_.

When she was done Maria asked –And what have John written?

-Here. –Ash said smiling and turning her hand.

After few seconds Maria said pointing at a writing with her confused expression –I think I don't get it…

Ashley laughed looking at which one her friend was referring to.

-This is the DX one, sweetie. –Trish said amused reading _"We got two words for ya: Get well!"_

-This one is John's. –Ashley said pointing it to Maria.

She read it loud –"_Show some love / is what you're supposed to do / Love ya punkie . JC"_

-It's a line of one of his songs, my favorite one. –She explained with a smile.

-He's so sweet!

-So, what's up for tonight? –Trish asked smiling.

-Oh I've set everything! –She said excited- I don't feel like going out cause I'm tired, so I've already prepared a dinner completed of chocolate cake and ice cream that we could have in the room and I've rented… "The notebook"!

-Wow, sounds perfect! –Maria said sincerely.

-Sweet! –Trish commented.

-Thanks, -Ashley giggled- hope he's gonna think the same!

-But… -Trish frowned- you actually cooked the dinner? Cause last time you decided to cook we had to rush to McDonald's!

-Ha ha! –Ashley rolled her eyes- Whatever you say. And btw I've ordered the dinner.

-Now I feel safer for John.

-Shut up! –She laughed!

-And so after this perfect evening… -Maria said.

-He would finally know that I love him. –Ashley completed her sentence.

-And when are you going to tell him that other thing? –Trish asked serious.

-Tonight. –Ashley nodded –Speaking of, I'd better go now.

-C ya later hun!

---

xxx Back to John's locker room xxx

-Hey, guess who's back! –She said entering the room.

-Finally, I was going crazy without you!

-What? –She asked when saw the glance he gave her.

-You're freaking hot! –He yelled.

-Thankies! –She giggled.

-Can I have that surprise now? –He smirked- Please I'm begging you!

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss –Nope, you have to wait and besides we have to talk now.

-Talk? –He pouted.

-Yeah, I have to tell you something.

-Can't you tell me it later?

-No, John seriously It's important.

-Okay –he sat down next to her- what's up?

-Well, -she started but was interrupted by a knock on the door; it was an assistant who told her to get ready cause her promo was the first of that night. –I guess I'll tell you later.

-Sure, is everything okay?

-Yeah, don't worry I'll tell you later, not big deal. –She reassured him with a smile.

So she went out to do her promo and John turned on the TV to watch it from the locker room.

---

Ashley was in the middle of the ring with Coachman who was telling everybody what was going to happen; she said that it was a honor being on the cover of the new WWE Mag. Then they discovered the big mag sample that was in the ring revealing a very beautiful and sexy Ashley and the title was "Ashley Massaro: the secrets of a (dirty?) diva." John smiled breathless from his couch, she was just stunning. While the whole crowd was cheering for their diva, Edge's music started and the Rated R superstars came to the ring.

-Good evening Trashley! –Lita said.

-What the hell do you want? –Ashley yelled- Crying again to have more attention? You two are the WWE and Women's champions guys, what else do you want?

-Oh baby have you heard it? –Edge said surprised- She's starting to talk just like her boyfriend!

Lita laughed –Oh yeah I see baby! But speaking of…

-What? –Ashley yelled.

-Well, -Edge started looking straight to the camera- John, I know we've had some not so friendly confrontations lately but… we want to prove that we really care about you… homie! –He said nodding with a fake serious expression.

-And that's why –Lita continued- we want to show you something.

She took a cell phone out from her jeans' pocket –That's Trish Stratus' cell…

Edge smiled amused –And if you don't believe it and what we're going to show you, you can see it later by yourself! –He said waving his hand in front his face. –And don't worry- he said now to a confused Ashley –you're going to find out right now what's going on!

-So, John, -Lita said looking into the camera- are you really sure of your girlfriend? Cause as your friends we are a little concerned.

-Show him babe. –Edge nodded.

Lita flipped the cell open and turned it so the camera could show its display. –These are the inbox messages as you can see… mmm the last one received is from her fiancée Y2J but before it there are two SMS from your diva here! –She said in a fake surprised tone.

-And what do they say, baby? –Edge asked.

-The first one says "_Sorry, I can't talk right now cause I'm in the bed with Randy and don't want to wake him up!"_ and the second _"I slept with him, I'll call you later to talk about it!"_  
-she smiled- oh and in case you're wondering… they've been received three days ago.

Ashley was speechless, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

-We leave it here,- Edge said while Lita put the cell on the mat –you can control the phone numbers and everything else. –He smirked.

-We just wanted to help you. –Lita smiled.

Ashley got out of the ring, still in disbelief, and rushed to John's locker room…

* * *

Ok ok ok i know that now you're hating me for this end lol! But this chap was already six pages long, i couldn't added anything!  
Just a little note to everyone... yeah we need a bit of drama to make this fic longer but don't worry... it says "a John/Ashley" fanfic and it is and always will be, 'k: ) Hope you feel better now! Please review! 


	19. Falling Apart

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

I'm sorry guys I made you wait more than the usual week this time for the new chap but i was sick; i got a cold and i couldn't finish the chapter before yesterday! But i promise that i'll write the next one in a couple of days 'k: )

As usual: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter #19 Falling Apart**

During her way to John's locker room she kept telling herself that everything was going to be alright; she didn't do anything bad and John would understand it and the whole situation… but when she finally reached the door something inside made her feel that it wasn't okay at all.

-John…! –She said entering the room.

He was standing up in the middle of the room, in front of the wall, with his back turned to Ashley; he didn't say anything.

She closed the door behind her. –Please John, talk to me…

-And what should I say Ashley? –He replied in a cold/frustrated tone that he had never used with her before.

-It's not like it seems, I swear!

-You swear, yeah. –He said with a bitter smile, still staring the wall.

-John, please… -She said on the verge of tears and softly grabbed his arm to make him face her.

-Please what, Ashley, what?

-It's not like it seems!

-It's not like it seems… -he echoed nodding- tell me something, is it really Trish's cell?

-Yes –She nodded.

-And did you really send her those text messages?

-Yes

-And did you really sleep with Randy?

-Yes, but it's not like you think!

-I don't see how it could not be as it seems. –He cut her off shaking his head.

-I know how it sounds but if you let me explain…

-Explain what? That my girlfriend slept with my best friend? I don't wanna hear the details, thanks. –And he turned again.

-I slept with him but we just slept! –She yelled in a sad/frustrated tone. And it wasn't our choice, we had to!

-You slept with him. –He nodded.

-Let me explain everything…

-I don't wanna hear you, Ash!

-John… look at me… -She said while tears started falling from her beautiful eyes.

-I can't. –He said in a sad tone.

-What… what does that mean? You can't even look at me? –She said crying.

-It hurts.

-John, I know… but if you just give me 5 minutes to tell you everything…

-I think you should go now. –He sadly/coldly replied.

-What? –She said confused.

-You gotta go.

-But… John…

-Go, Ashley, go! It's not the right moment! I said go away! –He yelled.

She opened the door and gave him a last desperate look while his eyes too were full of tears.

-But I… -She tried to say.

-It's too late. –He said closing the door behind her.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was hurt and confused as hell. That was impossible. He loved Ashley, he gave her his heart and everything he could… and now he couldn't believe that she gave him this payback. No, he knew that she was different… she couldn't do this to him. Could she? And then there was Randy, he was his best friend… it couldn't be. Just no. He wanted to know so bad her truth, his truth, the real truth… but right now it hurt so much. Part of him wanted just to rush out of that damn locker room, go searching for Ashley and tell her "okay baby tell me everything" and make up, and then there was the other part that couldn't even stand her look cause it hurt so much. And it hurt even more for the way he just treated her… but it was just a defense… when you trust and love someone that hurts you it's not so easy to deal with it.

He punched the wall making his hand turn red, whishing that wall was Randy's smirking face if that was the bad, hurting, unbelievable, painful truth. While he was holding his hand in pain, an assistant came over to tell him that he was up next. And he left his locker room for the ring. When he was behind the curtain ready to enter Trish arrived; she had just won a #1 contender match against Victoria.

-John, I swear it's not- She rushed to say in the exactly moment she saw him, still breathing heavily for the match.

-Trish it's not really the moment. –He said surpassing her.

She nodded. –Where is she?

-I don't care. –He lied and left her.

---

As soon as she closed the door behind her more tears began to fall. She just couldn't believe what was happening, it was like a nightmare. She distractedly walked through the corridor, not knowing where she could go; Trish was having a match right now and Maria wasn't even scheduled for that night. She reached the women's locker room just in time to hear Candice and Victoria laughing about her and saying that Lita was a genius. She turned on herself before opening the door and ran away. She went in the parking lot and through a back door she went out of the arena. All her stuff was still in his locker room, from the clothes to the cell; she felt ridiculous out there in her sexy outfit… and that was when she remembered all her plans for their perfect night and now instead everything was falling apart. She sat on the sidewalk and cried desperately while the rain began to fall on her.

---

Trish searched for her anywhere in the arena; she looked in each locker room, in each corridor and after 20 minutes she was worried. Everyone was leaving the building so after another unsuccessful attempt at reaching her on the cell, Trish decided to look in the last place where she could possibly be. So she went in the parking lot and there noticed an emergency door and…

There she was; sitting on the sidewalk, the legs pressed to her chest, under the pouring rain.

-OMG baby here you are! –Trish instinctively yelled and ran to hug her.

Ashley hid her face against Trish's shoulder, still crying.

-Hey, -the Canadian said softly- come on…

-It's over –Ashley managed to say between the sighs.

-Don't say that, -she said hugging her best friend tightly- you've had a fight, a misunderstanding, but it's not over!

-You haven't listened to him… his words, his tone… he doesn't believe me! He doesn't even let me explain!

-You'll see… it's just the moment, I'm sure honey! John loves you and that's what cares! But what are you doing here… where is him?

-I don't know… he sent me away…

-But you're shaking Ash! Let's go inside, c'mon you're soaking wet!

-I don't care…

-C'mon Ash!

-Nope.

-And look at the cast all wet!

Trish helped Ashley standing up and the two girls rushed in the parking lot.

-And now let's go taking you some dry clothes, c'mon. –Trish said entering her car.

-Trish…

-Yeah?

-And if it's over?

-Everything's going to be alright.

---

John left the arena without her, he figured out that she was with Trish… "or with Randy" a voice in his mind suggested and he tried to refuse the thought shaking his head. When he entered his hotel room immediately noticed what Ashley had set for their night and he felt that something inside him fell apart. "_There must be an explanation…"_ he kept thinking while he heavily laid down on the bed _"She couldn't cheat on me and in the same time being the lovely girl she always has been…"_

---

Ashley was sat on Trish's bed, her hair were finally dry and she was wearing a pair of Trish's sweatpants and a while tank top, a towel around her cast

-C'mon sweetie, stop crying… -She said softly while tears kept falling on Ashley's cheeks.

-He doesn't pick up. –She replied handed her cell back to Trish.

-Maybe is already asleep… -She guessed.

-Yeah if he is I envy him; sleeping in the middle of this situation…

-Maybe he's in the shower? –She suggested.

-Maybe… -Ashley sadly replied- or simply he doesn't want to talk with me.

Then there was a knock on the door and someone entered the room with a card key.

-YOU? What the hell are you doing here? –Trish yelled.

-I was supposed to share the room with you… -A confused Randy replied.

-Well if you haven't noticed things are changed!

-I noticed, -he said angrily- but because I'm a friend I took her the stuff she left at the arena.

-Thanks Randy. –Ashley said immediately taking her cell from the bag he gave her and checking if John tried to reach her.

-Thanks and now OUT! –Trish yelled.

-What the hell is wrong with you? –He yelled back.

-I don't want you here being all nice when it's your fault!

-Trish, it's not his fault… -Ashley tried to say but was interrupted by Randy.

-Ok maybe it's my fault but I'm here cause I care about her, as a FRIEND! And I'm sorry for this messed up situation!

-I don't believe you.

-Fine, I don't need you to. And now that I've checked that a friend of mine that btw I've searched for anywhere during the past hour is okay, I'm going to explain everything to my best friend! –He yelled.

-I wanna go with you. –Ashley said standing up.

-It's better if we talk alone first, trust me.

-Okay but… he's going to believe us, right? –She said uncertainly-

-I promise. –And he left for John's room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep on : ) Next chap will be up in a couple of days so you don't have to wait with this drama... hehe don't hate me now please lol 


	20. I Love You, You Idiot!

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

I told you it won't take long : ) hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 **"**I love you, you idiot!"  
**

As soon as Randy closed the door behind him, Ashley stood up and took on a pair of Trish's sneakers.

-And what are you doing now? –The Canadian asked already knowing what the answer would be.

-I have to know what he's gonna say.

-But you say he's your friend… don't you trust him? –She said skeptically.

-I mean John, not Randy.

-But hun…

Ashley shook her head. –I have to know what he thinks about it, Trish. –She said sadly- Cause just the idea that he thinks I could cheat on him is killing me.

Trish nodded and sighed while her best friend left.

---

-What the hell are you doing here? –John yelled when Randy entered the room with his card key.

-Wow tonight I receive the same welcome everywhere I go.

John stood up to face him, just in the middle of the room. –I'm not in the mood so tell me what the hell do you want.

-Talk with you.

-As you may have noticed Ashley's not here, you can go now.

-C'mon dude! We have to explain, I have to explain!

-Why? –He asked coldly.

-Cause she's your girl and I'm your bestfriend.

-And this didn't stop you, did it?

-If you didn't want to listen to her, at least now listen to me.

-And how do you know that I didn't want to listen to her explanation? –But before giving Randy the time to answer he added -Whatever. I'm over with this, I'm over with you, and I'm over with her.

Outside the room, near to the ajar door, Ashley bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears.

While John shook his head turning back to his bed, Randy grabbed his arm to make his bf face him again.

-You have to listen to me.

John hardly pulled him away. –Don't dare me, Randy. I'm _this_ close to kick your ass out of the room.

-Just let me talk for 2 minutes dammit! –He yelled- I can understand you're upset and whatever you want but let me give you a freaking explanation!

-FINE! Say whatever you want if this means that then you'll go away!

Randy took a deep breath. –That SMS makes things seem different from what the situation really was, -he started.

-Do you sleep with her? –John interrupted him.

-Yes, but- but he couldn't add anything cause John punched him so hard like he never punched anyone before.

Randy slowly turned again to face him, a hand on his bleeding lip.

Ashley carefully looked inside worried for that fight over her.

-Don't cha wanna talk now? –John asked- C'mon Orton.

-I did sleep with her, -Randy started again as he never was interrupted- but that's it! We just slept!

-Pretty simple as explanation, don't you think?

Randy told him the whole "hotel's mistake" thing and then continued –We had to share the room cause it was 2 in the morning! It wasn't our choice!

-The same bed actually, not only the room.

-Yeah but it wasn't our choice! Listen man, she didn't even want to! I swear! I had to convince her, she offered to go searchin' for another hotel… but if you remember, you told me to keep an eye on her and I promised you! So I didn't let her to.

John nodded, honestly the situation had more sense now… It was true that he asked Randy to keep an eye on her and yeah, maybe it could be the truth… -So that's why you shared the room.

-Yes, there's not other reason that this.

-And you just slept.

-I swear.

John took a deep breath giving Randy time to add:

-Listen John, I understand that you're upset, I can imagine that hearing a thing like that the way you did hurts but you gotta believe me. I'm your best friend! I know everyone thinks I'm just an arrogant son of a bitch and yeah maybe it could be true, but you're my best friend and I care about you. How could you even think that I could do that to you? And Ashley… geez man she loves you! It's so crystal clear! Okay, she's hot but she's my friend's girl; she cares about you and you know that she could not cheat on you, especially with me, and if you don't… well I don't see why you two are together.

Ashley weakly smiled, she knew that she was right to trust Randy as a friend.

-I believe you. –John finally said nodding- But… why didn't you tell me?

-We want to, -Randy assured- but we decided to wait to tell you face to face to avoid all _this_… Then we've had the car accident and I think we just didn't have the proper time…

John nodded. –Okay… I believe you. I'm sorry if I've been a jerk, I freaked out.

-It's okay, -Randy said offering his hand- I guess anyone would have the same reaction.

John shook his hand and hugged him.

-Just another thing –Randy added- she's really just a friend to me; you know it's a new thing for me but she is.

-I know and I'm glad she is, I trust you.

-Yeah but apparently you don't trust me!

They both turned to the door when Ashley walked toward them. She couldn't help but interrupt them; the joy of listening that things were now cleared suddenly ruined by a bitter consideration.

-Hey… -John said almost embarrassed.

-You don't trust me. –She repeated heart broken-ly.

-What? –He said confused.

-I listened to your conversation, I was behind the door.

-Ash, -He said taking a deep breath- I'm sorry for earlier… I was hurt… now I know the truth.

-Yeah and that's wrong! –She yelled- You had all the rights to be hurt, upset and everything else, but you didn't believe me… -She said sadly.

-Hey –he said softly taking her hand- I believe you now…

She pulled her hand away from his. –Yeah now! Cause Randy told you! You let him explain but you didn't let me! –Then she added calmly- I know that he's your best friend and of course I'm happy that you've understood the whole situation, but I'm your girlfriend! I was supposed to tell you how things really went, not Randy.

John didn't say anything, he could understand from her voice that she was hurt and it broke his heart cause he knew that he should have listened to her before.

-Maybe it's better if I leave you two alone… -Randy said embarrassed.

-No, it's okay, stay. –Ashley said- It won't take long.

-I do trust you. –John said really meaning it.

-I don't think so. –She sadly replied- It's not fair that you believed him and not me… what if Randy wasn't involved? You wouldn't listen to me and we'd break up like that?

-No, of course not!

-He told you the same things I was trying to say…

-I know. –John nodded.

-You should have trust me first.

-How should I? –He said softly, hurt for that situation.

-Cause I love you, you idiot! –She yelled and rushed out of the room.

John ran after her and softly grabbed her arm to make her face him.

-I'm sorry, I really am. –He said and she could see in his eyes that he really meant it.

-I know you are, I am too.

-I know I should let you talk and believe you, it's just that everything was so weird, unexpected and it hurt me… and you saw… it's not like I welcomed Randy with open arms instead…

She nodded –Okay.

-Really?

-But the next time-

He cut her off getting her closer to him –That won't be a next time.

She weakly smiled when he wiped her tears away with his thumb. –Like Randy said, we were going to tell you everything. I swear.

-I know, -he nodded- then the car accident…

-I was going to tell you tonight.

He nodded in his room's direction –That's why you've set the dinner, the movie…?

She blushed –No, actually that was for another reason… to tell you another thing…

-Speaking of, what did you just say before rushing out?

-That Randy could stay? –She smirked.

-Nope, try again. –He smirked back.

-That you're an idiot?

-An idiot that loves you so much, Ashley Massaro.

She giggled and then said softly –I love you too, John Cena.

And they finally kissed.

-Made up? –She said.

-Made up. –He answered smiling. Then he smirked- And now make out! –He lifted her up and rushed into the room while she laughed.

-Eeeew I knew I shouldn't stay! –Randy commented surpassing them and closed the door behind him smiling.

* * *

Next chapter: Unforgiven! The champ is bizzack!!! Btw have you heard what Ashley said during the ECW strip poker about John? "I'd love him to gave me some 'marching' orders" LOL! 


	21. Unforgiven

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic 

Thanks for the reviews guys, wow chap#21! When i started writing this fic i'd never think that i could write so much lol : P  
As usual i don't own antyhing and i'm sorry if there are some mistakes, english is not my own language i'm trying my best!  
A/N Let's pretend that Trish is not leaving ufter this ppv (i already miss her!) but she's going to take just some time off (kind of a month, maybe two) for the marriage, k?

* * *

**Chapter 21 "Unforgiven"**

When Ashley opened her eyes the morning after was immediately greeted by John's smile, looking at her laid next to him.

-Hey –She said softly caressing his cheek and smiled at him.

-Morning baby –He said placing his hand on hers and linking their fingers; he was half turned to her, with the head on his other hand and his elbow on the pillow.

-Already awake? –She sweetly asked.

He smiled –I couldn't sleep.

-Something wrong? What were you thinking?

-I couldn't sleep because I couldn't help but look at you, -he said revealing his dimples- I was just thinking that you're so beautiful…!

-Awww my boyfriend is the sweetest! –She giggled- But that's not fair.

-What? –He asked amused, still playing with her fingers.

-That you stare at me while I'm still asleep, it's not fair! I can't be super cute 24/7! –She pouted.

-Too bad if you can't, cause you just are. –He said sweetly and still amused.

-Okay but stop smiling like that cause it's too early for me to stand your lady-killers dimples.

John laughed –C'm here.

As she adjusted in his arms he kissed her forehead. –I'm sorry that your night was ruined, everything you set…

-It's okay, it wasn't big deal, and we could have it another time.

He placed an arm around her waist. –Just wanted you to know that I appreciated it anyway.

-Glad you do. –Ashley smiled.

-Do you think we can set it again for tonight?

-John! –She said surprised- Are you serious?

-Yeah… I mean why not… -He said with a puzzled look.

-Tonight we have to celebrate!

-Have we?

-Hey boyfriend, are we having the same conversation here? –She said amused- Tonight that's the night that my champ takes back what's his!

-Oh Unforgiven, yes. –He nodded without enthusiasm.

-No, no, don't "Oh unforgiven, yes" me, what's wrong?

-I don't know, -he shook his head- I don't want to let you down.

-Hey, -she said softly and gently caressed his cheek- you could never let me down, never. Okay, we both know it's a difficult match, he has always won it, you've never been in a TLC, he and his hoe always cheat to win against you and so on… but you're never done anything to let me on anyone else down! When you go out there you do your best in spite of everything else and that's why you're champ inside here. –She said placing a hand on his heart. Then she added- You know, my trainer once said that I don't have to be afraid of any match cause I got everything in me; if I do my best that's what cares, not the result. And I really trust my trainer, do you wanna know why?

-Why? –He echoed.

-Cause he's the best and I love him. –She smiled.

-Thanks. –He said after a deep breath and smiled back at her. –That's what I needed.

-Anytime, it's just the truth.

-I love you, Ash.

She kissed him. –Me too, and I know that tonight you'll be the champ again. I believe in you.

-And what about you? Plans for today?

-I need to talk with Trish.

-Girls stuff?

-No, -she laughed- job stuff. I want to give Lita the proper payback.

He nodded and smirked –What a fighter my girl! –Then he frowned- Just be careful, okay?

-Don't worry, a broken hand won't stop me. –She gave him a peck on the lips and stood up.

-Wait wait where are you going now? –He protested trying to stop her.

-To take a shower. –She giggled.

-Okay, I'm ready. –He smirked and stood up.

-What? –She laughed- I'm going to take a shower, you'll wait for your turn!

-But you need help with the cast! – He smirked and followed her in the bathroom while she laughed.

---

-I've taken back your clothes, -Ashley said entering Trish's room a half hour later- Thanks. –She smiled.

-You're welcome. –Trish smiled back at her; she was sat on her bed with a wedding magazine on her crossed legs and a sidekick in her hands. Ashley sat down next to her.

-So, -the Canadian said- since _he_ came back to sleep here –she pointed at the bed in front of hers- I guess that you and John are okay again…

The 2005 Diva Search Winner giggled –You guess right.

-I told you so…! –Trish said in a singsong tone.

-I know you did, thanks. –She said amused and hugged her best friend.

-Anytime, that's what best friends are for, isn't it? –She smiled.

-Sure! –Ashley said doing her 'rock on' thing.

-And so since you're my best friend… would you please try to stop him snoring? I'm going crazy!

Ashley laughed as she took Trish's pillow and placed it on Randy's face. –Volume down.

Trish couldn't hold a laughter –Thanks but remind me to change my pillowcase later.

-Poor Randy! –Ashley giggled, then she pointed at the Canadian's sidekick –Chatting with your future husband?

-He's coming tonight! –Trish yelled excited.

-That's awesome! Guest star at Unforgiven: Chris Jericho!

-Yeah, -she smiled- since it's my last match before the wedding and the honeymoon…

-I'd rather say since you're going to win your 7th championship… -She winked.

-Yeah, maybe. Anyway I'm glad to have him here.

-I bet. –Ashley smiled. –But, trust me, tell him as first thing that you've shared the room with another man…

Trish laughed –'k thanks for the advice! And speaking of… _he_ can't sleep here tonight, I'm sorry. I want the room for me and Chris!

Ashley giggled –No problem, I owe you.

-Maybe John won't be so happy. –The former women's champion smirked.

-Whatever. –She laughed- And about tonight…

-Yeah?

-If John wins I'd like to go to celebrate at a club all together, are you in?

-Of course I'm in!

-Perfect! So now I can tell the others but John doesn't have to know, it' s a surprise!

-Okay… so don't tell Maria yet or bye bye surprise!

Ashley laughed –Okay, you'll tell her later!

While they were still talking about their plans for that night, Randy woke up. He took the pillow that Ashley placed on his face and gave the two girls a puzzled look –WTF? –He mumbled.

Trish and Ashley laughed so hard that they laid down on the bed.

---

xxx Unforgiven arena xxx

Ashley was talking with Trish in the backstage.

-So are you ready?

-Yes! –Trish smiled- Can't wait to kick Lita's ass!

-And speaking of… I want to give her the proper payback, it was all her fault!

Trish nodded –I agree.

-So… do you think I could do something already tonight? –She asked uncertainly.

-Sure, it would be great!

-Are you sure? I mean it's your match, your hometown…

-Absoultely! –Trish smiled –Can't think of a better occasion.

-Thanks hun. –Ashley hugged her bf.

-You're welcome and now tell me your plan!

---

20 minutes later Ashley and Trish had set everything for the later match; then she talked with Randy, Torrie, Lilian, Carlito, HBK and Jeff Hardy about her idea to celebrate John's win. She had just left Lilian when she entered John's locker room.

-Hey, what an outfit! –John yelled in the same instant he saw her.

She was wearing a military short dress. (**A/N **like the one she was wearing at Raw last week during the Lumberjack Match between Melina and Torrie). –Well since you're the marine I thought I should wear something appropriate… -She smirked.

John grabbed her arm and made her sit on his lap. –I love it. –He smirked.

-That was exactly my idea. –She giggled placing an arm around his neck.

-Have you talked with Trish?

-Yes, I'm going to interfere just a little to help her pinning Lita and that would be great! –She smiled- I just have to be sure that the ref doesn't see me.

-And with your hand.

-I will, don't worry. –She smiled- And you? Are you ready?

-What, you're the new member of DX? –He said amused.

-C'mon seriously…

-I am. –He reassured her with a smile- Ready and focused.

-I knew you'd be. –Then she started playing distractedly with his fingers, not looking at him.

-Hey, what's wrong? –He softly asked putting his hand under her chin and making her look in his eyes.

-I'm worried…

-About my match?

She nodded.

-I'm going to be okay, I promise you.

-It's not that I don't trust you, you know I do, and I know you'll be great out there but it's just that…

-I know, I hate that stipulation too.

-I don't trust him… -She said with a worried tone- If he has the chance to hurt you, he will! I'm sure!

-I promise you I'll be okay. –He said caressing her cheek.

-Okay… cause I want you back as you are now, not in pieces.

-Don't worry. –He kissed her.

They stayed like this on the couch for several minutes, with her head resting on his shoulder and his hands around her waist. Then Trish interrupted them.

-I'm ready, we should go.

-Yep! –Ashley smiled and gave him a quick kiss before standing up.

-Good luck with _your_ belt. –John told Trish.

-Yeah back at ya. –She winked.

---

Trish's music hit and the crowd went crazy, they were in her hometown of Toronto.  
Ashley hugged her –Good luck best friend!

It was a great match, with Trish giving all she could and Lita following her rhythm.

Lita had already avoided a stratusfaction; while Trish was getting ready to give her one, Edge came out to help his girlfriend. He distracted Trish in the middle of the move letting Lita hold the ropes. So while the referee was yelling to Edge to not get involved, Ashley arrived. She jumped on the ring (but outside the ropes) and gave Lita (who was in a sort of 619 position) a chick kick making her fall inside the ring. Trish immediately held her legs and turned the redhead on the mat, applying a perfect sharpshooter. Lita tapped out as the crowd went crazy and Trish celebrated her 7th championship; she pointed at Ashley who pointed back at her and winked; then she raised her bf's hand on their way from the ring.

-Congratulations! –Ashley yelled hugging Trish as soon as they were behind the curtain.

-Thanks, hun! –She smiled happily- What a chick kick!

-I learnt from the best! –And they hugged again.

-I bet I'll pass it to you soon… -She winked pointing at the belt and ran to hug Y2J.

Ashley gave a high five to Randy who was there ready for his match against Carlito and ran back to John.

---

-Hey! –She greeted him with a huge smile entering the room.

-How awesome was my girl? –He hugged her.

-Not big deal, but I'm super glad that Trishy won!

John gave her a quick kiss –You were great! I'd better go now cause I'm up next, after Randy's match.

-Yeah… -She nodded and took his hand breaking the hug– I'm coming with you.

-No babe, I prefer you wait here.

-But… I always come with you till the curtain… -She protested.

-I know and I love it, but not tonight.

-But-

-It's not like I don't want you with me, -he added- but as you said earlier it's a tough match… I don't want you to watch it behind the curtain and plus I don't trust Edge, you could easily get involved especially after what you did to Lita.

-Okay… you're probably right…

-Just watch it here with Randy, 'k?

-Okay baby, -Ashley said and kissed him- promise me you'll be careful…

-I do, -He answered and gave her another kiss- don't worry.

And then he opened the door.

-John, wait! –She yelled.

-Yeah? –He turned to her.

-Good luck –She smiled and made the military salute.

-I love you. –He smiled back at her.

---

The match was going on since 20 minutes; John was right about not wanting Ashley there cause it was really tough. Both he and Edge were already fallen from the top of the ladders and hit with chairs. The crowd was cheering only for Edge but that didn't scare John. He took Edge in a STFU through the ladder.

-C'mon he tapped! –Ashley desperately yelled pressing her nails on Randy's arm.

-It doesn't matter, -he explained her- there's no tap out in the stipulation.

-Shit!

Then when John was almost on the top of the ladder Lita came out and made him fall outside the ring, on a table.

-OMG! –Ashley yelled hiding her face against Randy's shoulder.

-He's okay, don't worry… look. –He reassured her when John tried to stand up next to the referee who was checking him.

-That hoe! –She yelled.

The match kept on these high rhythms when finally John was able to FU Edge on two tables from the top of a ladder and took the belt. The bell rang as Lilian announced –Here's your champ and the new WWE Champion: JOHN CENA!


	22. Celebration n2

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Remember that here Trish is just leaving for a couple of months to get married.  
Enjoy: )**

* * *

**

Chapter22 "Celebration n°2"

Ashley jumped out of the couch yelling "I knew it! I knew it!" She kept on squealing as John raised the belt and left the ring; then she hugged Randy and ran out of the room.  
And there he was coming; everyone on his way was telling him that it was a great match when he saw her coming toward him. Ashley literally jumped in his arms making him sway, her legs around his waist.

-You won! –She yelled excited and gave him one of her brightest smiles- I'm so proud of you!

-Thanks –John said with a smile and she kissed him. A long passionate kiss in the middle of the corridor, in front of everybody. When they broke the kiss gasping for air there was an applause.

-Omg! –Ashley said embarrassed as she came down; John was amused.

-Don't expect the same reaction from everyone else now... –Randy smirked with his arms crossed. –I loved the match, I'm happy that you won but I'm not going to kiss you, dude!

John laughed –Trust me, I hope so!

Randy gave his best friend a pat on the back –Congrats, champ.

-Thanks man –John nodded knowing that he was sincere.

-Are you okay? –Ashley said holding his hand as the trio entered the locker room.

-Yeah, no big deal. –He squeezed her hand.

-Are you sure? –She said worried.

-She almost cut off the circulation of my arm. –Randy explained smirking.

-Shut up! –She blushed.

-She did. –He insisted.

-I didn't!

-Yes, she did.

-Okay, maybe. –She rolled her eyes.

John laughed –You two always act like two kids together.

-C'mon, are you sure you're okay?

-A little sore but I'll be okay soon. I promised you, right? –He said softly.

-Right. –She echoed and gave him a quick kiss- I'll let you take your shower now.

-Wait, -he smirked- you see… I have the Rated R belt… you can take the shower with me.

-Eeew I'm still here! –Randy said from the couch.

Ashley laughed –No, thanks champ. I pass. You'll show me your Rated R talent another time.

-I'm sorry, Are you rejecting the champ? Baby you have no idea of how many girls would be in your place now… -He replied amused.

-I bet, but I have to go. –She laughed.

-And what if someone… maybe another diva comes in and agrees to my idea? –He smirked.

-That's why I leave Randy here with you. –She smirked- Now I really have to get ready and so should you.

-Get ready for what?

-Well… -she said already opening the door- since someone has just won… his girl and his friends are ready to celebrate all night long!- She winked at him and left the room.

-Hurry up champ. –Randy said rolling his eyes as John stood still watching her go with a smile on his face.

---

xxx Girls' locker room xxx

When Ashley entered the room she was immediately greeted by a hug from Maria –I'm so happy he won!

She giggled –Thanks hun, me too!

Since John's match was the main event and the only women's match for that night was Trish's, in the locker room there were only the girls getting ready to go out together.

Torrie was brushing her hair in front of a mirror; Lilian was changing into a dress; Maria was putting on a lip gloss and Trish was taking a shower.

-So, -Torrie said- I've found the perfect club for tonight, I already told the boys where it is.

-Cool! –Maria said handing Ashley a bag where her clothes were.

-Are you sure you wanna change your outfit? –Trish said coming out from the shower. –This dress is pretty cool.

-And totally John's style. –Torrie smirked.

-Yeah I know, -Ashley said amused- He likes it but it's a special night so… it needs a special outfit!

Then Torrie and Lilian were ready so they started to leave for the club with Jeff and Carlito. So the three best friends were alone in the locker room.

-Don't you wanna go with them? –Ashley smirked at Maria- I heard that they ride with Carlito…

-I don't know if I like him anymore… -she shrugged- he kissed Trish!

-In the storyline, sweetie. –Trish smiled as she and Ashley were getting dressed.

-I know but that's no cool anyway!

Ashley and Trish couldn't hold a laughter then suddenly the 2005 Diva Search Winner yelled –OMG!

-What? –Both her friends asked.

-I've just realized that I'm going to miss you like crazy! –She yelled at Trish.

-Oh honey don't… -the Canadian sweetly replied- it's just a month, maybe two…

-But you've always been there to help me… I can't do this without you!

-Of course you can! –Trish sincerely smiled- You can. And I'll always be there for you cause you're my best friend!

-And what if…-

-Hey, -she cut her off- you're not alone anymore. You always have John by your side!

-Okay… -Ashley weakly smiled and hugged her- You're the best.

-You too honey but I don't wanna see tears!

-Plus, we have the wedding, right? –Maria smiled.

-Right! –Trish confirmed doing Ash's 'rock on' thing and linked her arms with her best friends' –And now… let's go girls!

---

30 minutes later they arrived at the club, Maria was wearing a silver mini skirt with a black tank top; Trish was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a strapless tank top; and Ashley the same outfit she wore for the WWE mag photoshoot some days before: a black leather top not completely zipped, pink fishnets sleeves on her arms, a black and pink mini skirt, pink fishnets and a pair of black boots.

The three rode together, John rode with Randy and Y2J and they were just behind the girls' car. Ashley came out of the car and immediately went to hug John.

-You look… I'm speechless…

-You don't need words… -She said and kissed him; then ignoring a sarcastic comment from Randy, they entered the disco hand in hand.

---

xxx 1 hour later xxx

The whole group was sat on the leather couches of the club, in front of small tables with their drinks on them. Everybody was having a great time.

-Thanks –John suddenly whispered to Ashley. His arm was on the back of her seat and she was leaning forward with the elbows on her knees.

-For what? –She asked smiling and turned to face him.

-For this. –He smiled.

-You're very welcome champ. –She leaned in to give him a peck but then he hold her so couldn't move and stayed next to him, his arm on her shoulder as she played with his hand.

-C'mon let's dance! –Torrie stood up followed by the girls as the boys indeed didn't want to go.

-C'moooon! –Ashley tried to convince John pulling his hand.

-No way babe –he laughed- I don't dance.

-What? C'mon!

-I can't dance –he said half amused- really!

-Okay –she shrugged- but don't be jealous if I find someone who wants to dance with me! –She smirked and ran away with Maria.

-She wasn't serious, was she? –John asked Randy.

-Who knows! –He laughed.

---

30 minutes later the girls were still having fun without the guys on the dance floor. They were dancing at the rhythm of "S.O.S." by Rihanna; Ashley was between Maria and Trish in a 'sexy' dance as they laughed.

-Dude, look at your girl! –Carlito yelled at John smirking- She's totally cool!

-I guess you're not the only one thinking in this way. –Randy said amused pointing at a guy who was now next to the trio.

-Okay guys, -Chris said standing up reluctantly- I guess it's time to join our girls!

---

John arrived as Ashley and Maria were dancing next to this guy.

-Sorry, do you mind if I dance with my girlfriend? Thanks. –He smirked as Ashley placed her arms around his neck.

-I thought you didn't dance. –She said amused.

-Things change, but I warn you… I'll embarrass you!

-I don't care –she gave him a kiss- aaaaw I love this song! –She yelled as she took his hand and started dancing "Don't cha" by the Pussycat Dolls.

-Look at you, sexy girl! –He smirked amused as the song ended.

-That could be our song –she laughed- _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was RAW like me?_

-Would you excuse me just a sec? –He smiled.

-Sure, but don't dance with anybody else!

xxx 5 minutes later John came back xxx

-Here I am. –He smirked placing his hands around her waist as she placed her arms on his neck again and a song started.

-But that's… -She yelled in disbelief.

-Our song, yes. –He smiled as they danced on "Dance Inside" by The All-American Rejects.

-I love you. –She said lost in his eyes.

-Me too and thanks for this perfect night.

-Anytime. –She kissed him.

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak_

_Lips for biting_.

_You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
Eyes for striking.  
_

_Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you  
Brush so lightly.  
_

_And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
Squeeze so tightly.  
_

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine._

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time  
__  
We'll dance inside the song…_

-Ya know I was wondering… -John started.

-Yeah?

-Isn't this the same dress of the cover of the magazine?

-Ah, finally he noticed! –Ashley said amused- Well since the other day you couldn't have a teaser of the photoshoot as I promised… I thought you could enjoy it later…

-That's definitely the best celebration ever! –He smirked and they kissed.


	23. Baby Sitting Part1

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks for all the reviews, i'm so glad you're enjoying this story! )  
I don't own anything; and i'm sorry for eventual grammatical errors but English is not my own language.

* * *

**Chapter23 **"**Baby sitting – part 1"**

A week and a few days were passed from Unforgiven; everything was good between John and Ashley; they were enjoying their life on the road together. John was more than happy being the WWE Champion again and of course sharing his life with Ashley. Edge was still annoying him but he hadn't had his officially rematch yet cause they both were recovering from the TLC match.

That day Raw was in St.Louis, Missouri and in the morning John and Ashley were sat in the waiting room of a local hospital. Ashley was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a pair of nike and a zipped sweater with the write "Chain Gang" on the back, she had sunglasses on her naturally waved hair; John was wearing a pair of camo pants (of the same style of the ones he usually wears in the ring), a pair of nike, his black 'Hustle,Loyalty,Respect' t-shirt under a long sleeved shirt and his CG military cap.

-Are you nervous? –He asked with his arm on the back of her seat as she was nervously turning the pages of a random magazine she picked up with an elbow on his knee.

-No, I'm not. –She gave him an uncertain smile.

-Well, -he said amused- so can you tell me why you're _reading_ at this super speed "Science Today"? I didn't know you had such scientific interests!

-Ha ha ha, fine! I'm nervous! –She admitted taking the magazine down.

-You don't have to worry. –He reassured her with a smile.

-How do you know? –She pouted- What if they cut my hand and not only the cast?

He couldn't hold a laughter.

-Jooohn I'm serious! –She waved her pink cast in front of his face- Say goodbye to this hand cause I don't know if you'll see it again.

-C'mon! –He laughed.

-My pretty little hand… -she started in a tragic tone- with a missed knuckle actually but who cares; my tiny nice fingers… maybe I should vanish my nails… whatever; will you still love me without a hand?

-Yeah, definitely. –He laughed- But I highly doubt that they'll cut your hand.

-You don't know.

-Ask the doctor if this has happened before. –He suggested.

-Yeah cause in case he would tell me. –She rolled her eyes.

-You need to calm down. –He laughed.

-Wait, wait! I have the solution! I'll just keep living with my cast… It's pretty after all…

He gave her a kiss while she was still babbling about.

-What was it for? –She smiled.

-Just a way to stop you. –He smirked.

-It perfectly worked… do you mind trying again?

-You just have to ask… -He smirked and they kissed again.

---

-Miss Massaro? –A nurse asked, your turn.

-Oh yeah… I'm coming…

-Do you want I come in with you? –John softly asked.

-That's why I love you so much. –She smiled as they stood up hand in hand.

---

xxx 2 hours later - Randy's living room xxx

-I didn't scream! –Ashley yelled.

-Oh yes you did! –John laughed- but you covered it with a fake cough.

-I'm seriously wondering why I let you come in with me. –She rolled her eyes.

-I'd give everything to see it! –Randy laughed- It had to be funny!

John nodded amused and Ashley replied –Not funny at all! And now I'm also wondering why we accepted to stay here instead of the hotel.

-Cause I'm your best friend and you love me. –He smirked.

-His best friend, not mine! –She pointed out.

-That hurts! –Randy said amused with a hand on his heart.

-Whatever, -she rolled her eyes and stood up- now if you excuse me I'm going to call Maria, which is really a friend of mine and will understand me. –She said and smacked Randy on the neck, then she smacked John too.

-Ouch and what was it for? –The Doctor of Thuganomics asked.

-For mocking me in front of him! –She stuck her tongue at him and then on the stairs added smirking –And remember that tonight you can stay in Randy's room!

-Stop mocking her! –John immediately yelled at Randy.

---

xxx Later, that afternoon xxx

The three friends had lunch together and then Randy took them out for a walk; John and Ashley were in the guest room the Legend Killer gave them: she was packing her bag for the later show and he was watching a baseball match on TV.

Then Randy knocked on the door and came in –Hey guys, are you okay? –He weirdly asked.

-Yeah, thanks. –John nodded.

-And what is all this unusual kindness for? –Ashley said amused.

-Well, actually I have to ask you a favor.

-Gotcha! –She giggled sitting with her legs crossed on the bed.

-What's up? –John asked.

-Well… I got a call from this girl and I'd like to hang out with her till Raw if you don't mind…

-Why should we? –John shrugged- It's cool, have fun!

-Yeah, you bet! –He smirked as Ashley rolled her eyes- The point is that I have kind of another date… can you help me?

-Help you doing what? –John asked with a puzzled look.

-Wait –Randy smirked and disappeared just for a moment, then came back with a baby girl in his arms.

-Whoa! I understand that you dated Brooke Hogan but she's really too young for you, dude. –Ashley said amused as John laughed.

-Funny, -Randy rolled his eyes- she's my niece, my sister's daughter. –He said half turning so they could see the baby who was hiding against his shoulder. She had light brown hair in two small pigtails and beautiful green eyes; she was wearing a white long sleeved T-shirt with Winnie Pooh of it, a jeans skirt and white socks with pink little flowers on a pair of small sneakers.

-How old is she? –Ashley asked.

-3 years old, right Mel? Let see uncle John and auntie Ashley how old are you. –He said sweetly and she slowly raised three little fingers with still an "I-don't-know-if-I-can-trust-you" face.

-Wow 3 years old! –Ashley giggles as it was the most amazing thing in the world and Melody finally smiled.

-So, -Randy said- can you stay with her today?

-We? –John uncertainly asked.

-No, I'm talking with the other two friends of mine in the room.

-Oh no we can't! –John replied with a worried face.

-Why?

-We can't! I don't know how to baby sit… I don't know how it works!

-Relax man, if I can do it, you too can. Trust me. –He said amused- I promised my sister that I'd take care of Melody cause she had to leave for a day for some work stuff… then I got this call…

-Fine, we'll do it. –Ashley smiled.

-Thank you so much! I owe you one! –Randy smiled- So, all her stuff is downstairs… toys, clean clothes, her bottle… she's usually an angel so you don't have to worry. Oh and she's shy so it's okay if she doesn't talk too much. –He said sitting Melody down next to Ashley on the bed.

Ashley nodded and tickled her so she laughed and let go Randy's hand.

-Wait, -John said- and Raw?

-Take her to the arena with you, I'll be there. –Then he said sweetly- Okay Mel, uncle Randy has to go now but Johnny and Ashley will stay with you okay? –He gave her a kiss and caressed her hair- Thank you guys, see ya later!

-Don't worry uncle Randy we'll be fine! –Ashley said taking the baby in her arms and before she could start crying she added –And now come on let us see your toys, we'll have so much fun!

xxx 1 hour later xxx

Ashley and Melody were sat on the living room floor surrounded by 'Barbies' and 'Bratzs' everywhere as John was watching them smiling from the couch. They were peacefully playing and giggly then Melody stood up and pointed at one of Ashley's pink and black wristbands.

-Cool! –She giggled.

-Do you like it? –Ashley smiled and she nodded with her shy smile.

-Here. –Ashley took it off and handed it to the baby.

-Thankies! –She said and took it one of her dolls as a dress.

-You know what sweetie? You're right! –She said excited, stood up and ran upstairs yelling –I'll be right back! –She came back 5 minutes later carrying some of her fishnets, sleeves, wristbands, glue, tape and scissors.

-What is that stuff for? –John asked.

-Well… we're going to make our own dresses for the dolls!

-YAYYYY! –Melody said excited as Ashley sad down next to her.

When she was done, if front of the trio there were 5 dolls all dressed up in Ashley's style; Melody was ecstatic and Ashley put on her small arm the other wristband she gave her earlier. –And that's for you. –She smiled.

Melody giggled and hugged her than the tried to climb John's knees.

-What's up buddy? –He asked placing her on his lap.

-Play. –She smiled handing him a Barbie- Play with us!

-Oh well… okay… -He sat down next to Ashley- I'm not sure if I know how to… -He said almost embarrassed.

-You never played with Barbie before? –She asked amused.

-Hey, I come from a family of 5 boys what do you think?

-Sorry, -she laughed- well it's like playing with action figures of soldiers… but you know, with more kisses and family stuff.

-Mmmm can you explain me better the 'kisses' part? –He smirked.

-Here you go. –She kissed him.

When they broke the kiss Melody was sat in front of them with her hands on the eyes.

-Oooops –John laughed- innocent eyes!

* * *

Aaaah don't hate me for split this into 2 chapters but it was too long! I'm almost done with the second part so you don't have to wait for a long time, i promise ) 


	24. Baby Sitting Part2

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

What's up guys? I rushed to post this chapter as soon as i could but the previous one didn't get any comment : ( pout  
Read, review and enjoy : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 "Baby Sitting – part 2"**

The trio kept playing sat down on the living room's floor and Melody couldn't stop laughing cause John was too funny with all the weird voices he made for each doll;

-And here it is uncle Johnny! –Ashley said amused handed the baby a "Bratz Boyz" dressed with baggy jeans.

Melody giggled, then took one of her new dressed up Bratz and made them kiss. –Uncle Johnny and auntie Ashley! –She proudly said.

John laughed –She's definitely related to our Randy!

Ashley laughed and stood up –Speaking of, we'd better get ready for Raw!

-Yeah, c'mon kiddo. –He said taking Mel in his arms and standing up.

Ashley couldn't help but smile; They seemed a happy family and John was super cute with the baby.

-Go ahead in the kitchen as I arrange the mess here. –She said placing Melody's toys in the bags Randy left on the couch.

-And what does she eat for dinner?

-Randy said he left some baby food on the counter…

-Okay… now Mel is going to have a special dinner with uncle Johnny… -He softly said placing her in a baby seat.

---

When Ashley was done joined them in the kitchen; John was fed on the kid with a little spoon as she played with her 'John & Ashley' dolls.

-Can you do this? –He asked her smiling and did is 'word life' thing.

Melody giggled and tried to do it but couldn't raise only the right fingers.

-Close… -John smiled helping her- now it's perfect!

-Teach her my rock on thing, she's a rock chick! –Ashley said amused.

-No way, she's a chain gang member! –John replied.

-Word Life! –He told Melody as she was still doing the sign giggly.

-Word life whatever. –Ashley said as John took her arm and made her sit down on his lap.

-C'mon Melody, -she said handing her two biscuits cause she had finished all her baby food- you're a very good girl!

As she giggled taking the biscuits, John gave Ashley a kiss on the neck.

-Jooohn there are still innocent eyes and besides we have to rush to the arena. –She giggled slapping him playfully.

-Okaaay –he mocked a disappointed tone- I take the bags, you bring the kid.

-Deal. –She said high fivin' him.

---

15 minutes later the bags were in the car and Melody had just been placed in her baby seat; Ashley closed the back door and moved toward the front seat as John reached her placing an arm around her waist.

-What's up? –She asked after kissing him on the cheek.

-I'm loving this… 'family' thing. –He said smiling.

-Me too. –She replied truthfully.

---

xxx 30 minutes later – John's locker room xxx

John was laid down on the couch with Melody sat on his stomach peacefully playing with her dolls. Ashley came in followed by Maria.

-Aaaaw how cute is she! –Raw's official interviewer and diva squealed as soon as she saw Melody.

-It's incredible that she's related to Randy, huh? –John laughed.

-Shut up! –Ashley laughed and caressed the baby's hear- Sweetie, tell Maria what are your beautiful dolls' names. –She said sweetly.

-Ashley, Trishy and Maria! –She slowly said in her shy attitude.

-Aaaaww cool! –Maria giggled.

-And what are the names of the b… bad girls that we don't like at all?

-Candice… Lita and… Mickie! –Melody nodded.

-Genius! –Maria laughed- You're a very smart little girl!

-Isn't she awesome? –Ashley said proudly as John smiled amused.

-So what's up for tonight? –He asked.

-You have a match with DX against Edge, Cade and Murdoch.

-Cool teaming up with DX! And you?

-An interview with Maria but Vince said that next week I could get back in the ring since my hand is fully healed!

-Good! And uncle Randy?

-Mmmm one on one with Jeff. –Maria said.

-I hope Jeff will kick his ass. –John laughed.

-He's your best friend! –Maria pointed out.

-Exactly… so I can mock him forever if he loses! –He said with a huge smile.

-Never mind honey, -Ashley told Maria- I need to change and I'll be ready for our promo.

-Okay. –She smiled as Randy entered the room.

-Hey there! –He said with his trademark grin.

-Hiiii! –Melody smiled blowing him a kiss.

-How was my baby girl? –He said caressing her hair.

-An angel. –John smiled.

-Very good, and did you have fun with uncle Johnny and auntie Ashley?

-Yep! Look! –She raised an arm to show him the wristband Ashley gave her earlier.

-Cool! –Randy commented to make her happy as Ashley came out of the bathroom in a black tank top which showed a little bit of her pink bra and a black mini skirt with a white skeleton on one side.

-Have you seen it? –She smiled- We rock!

-Wait wait, -John jumped in- and what did uncle Johnny teach you? –He sweetly asked Melody.

-Woddlife! –She yelled doing the sign with both her hands.

-Right! –John smiled proudly as Maria and Ashley giggled.

Randy rolled his eyes –OMG you've ruined my niece!

-Whatever. –John pouted crossing his arms- How was your date by the way?

-Great, I enjoyed my time with Candice! –He smirked.

-What? –Ashley said serious- Did you go out with _our_ Candice? Candice Michelle?

-Yeah, why?

-Don't talk to me again. NEVER AGAIN. –She said leaving the room pissed off.

-What's wrong? –Randy asked to the other two in the room but they shrugged.

---

xxx Later that night xxx

John and Ashley came back to Randy's house to spend the night there. After yelling at Randy in John's locker room she refused to talk to him and was actually very quiet all the night. John would ask her what was her problem but he decided to wait till they'd be alone.

-Are you ready? –Ashley smirked entering their bedroom wearing only a DX T-shirt on her panties.

-Who gave you that? –John asked amused as she joined him on the bed.

-Shawn. –She giggled- Do you like it?

-Sure! –He hugged her- I love you.

-Me too.

-Good, cause ya know if you're not down with that I got two words for ya…

-JOHN! –She yelled interrupting him.

-What? –He gave her an innocent look- I was going to say "Kiss me"!

-Oh yeah I believe you! –She laughed- Anyway… -And she kissed him.

Then the door opened and Melody entered the room interrupting them.

-Can I sleep with you? –She sweetly asked in her pink pajama with purple little stars.

-Sure! –Ashley smiled patting the space between her and John; she ran and jumped on the bed.

-Good night. –Ashley smiled.

-Sweet dreams. –John echoed.

-Woddlife! –Melody giggled before closing her eyes.

John took Ashley's hand –Doesn't it feel so good?

-Yeah it does. –She smiled squeezing his hand.

* * *

So in the next chapter we'll see if Ashley can explain what's the matter with Randy and Candice to John, if her friendship with Randy is done and... SHE WILL BE BACK IN THE RING in a special match! Curious? Review and i'll update soon lol : ) 


	25. Unexpected News

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that you've had to wait more than a week for the new chapter, i was trying to publish it since 5 days but i don't know why the application to send the file here didn't work: (  
xxx  
Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them up! ; )  
I'm glad that you think that last chapter was cute! Oh and btw me too, i think that a kid of three years old doesn't eat baby food anymore lol but sometimes i can't find the right words to explain in English the idea that i have and so saying baby food i made it easy LOL!

* * *

**Chapter 25 **"**Unexpected news"**

A few days later Ashley hadn't still talked to Randy yet and she acted all moody when he was around. That day they were in Los Angeles and she went jogging on the beach early in the morning even if it was middle October.

-Have you talked to Randy? –Maria asked running next to her.

-Nope, and I don't intend to.

-He's an idiot. –The brown hair diva commented.

-Super agree.

-And John?

-No, he's not an idiot. –She said amused.

-Actually I mean what does he think of the situation?

Ashley shrugged –Let's go back to the hotel.

xxx Meanwhile xxx

-C'mon John, tell me! –Randy said.

-Dude, I told you, I have no idea of why she's mad at you. –He calmly replied.

They were at the hotel; Randy standing up in the middle of the room and John searching for a shirt that Randy borrowed him to give it back.

-And can't you find out? I'm going crazy!

-I'll talk to her, okay? –He offered.

-Thanks.

Then the door opened and Ashley entered the room.

–Hey boyfriend! –She smiled at John and gave Randy a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here' look.

-Hey baby! –John welcomed her with a kiss on the cheek- You're freezing!

-Yeah there was a cold wind at the beach!

-Hi Ashley. –Randy said rolling his eyes and she ignored him.

-I'm going to take a shower. –She announced.

-Don't you have something to say to me? –Randy asked.

-Yeah…why not… Maria thinks that you're an idiot and btw I agree. Bye bye! –And she closed the bathroom door behind her.

-Did you see it? I didn't do anything to deserve this! –He protested with his best friend.

-I'll talk to her. –John nodded.

-Okay… I guess I'll see you later at the meeting.

-Sure.

---

When 10 minutes later Ashley came out of the bathroom John gently pulled her for an arm and made her sit down on the bed next to him.

-What's up? –He softly asked.

-Nothing. –She pouted.

-C'mon tell me why you're mad at Randy. –He said placing an arm around her shoulders.

-Because he's an ass. –She pointed out.

-We already knew that. –He said to try to make her smile- What's the matter? It's since he went out with Candice that you're mean to him.

-John you know exactly what the point is.

-Yeah, maybe, but I'd appreciate if you told me; I'm your boyfriend after all.

-I'm sorry babe, -she said softly and took his hand in hers- I didn't want to be mean at you or shut you out.

-And so? –He gave her a kiss on the head.

-I'm mad at him because… you know what Candice did to me, right?

John nodded.

-Well she was the first one who treated me like shit when I came here; she was the one who suggested the writers to make me face Victoria when I had only trained for 3 weeks; it's her fault if I was alone here; she's the one who told everybody that we were together… and not in these words if you remember the bikini contest and so on…

-Yeah, I know. –He said sympathetically.

-And so it hurts me that this supposed 'friend of mine' dates her after all this! –She finally admitted.

-I don't think that they're dating, -John pointed out- you know Randy…

-I feel so stupid! Why do I even care? –She huffed.

John hugged her –You're not stupid and you care because he's a friend of yours.

-I doubt it.

-Babe you need to talk with him… and don't look at me like that; Randy really cares about you and he really cares about your friendship.

-And why does he go out with that slut if he knows what she did to me? –She protested.

-Only he can answer… but I believe it's all a misunderstanding.

-You think?

-Yeah… he couldn't know how you feel about this and besides he's really going crazy cause he doesn't understand what he did wrong.

-John…

-Yeah?

-I'd be lost without you, you know?

-I love you.

-Me too, you have no idea.

-So you'll talk with Randy?

-Yeah… before the meeting.

-Good, let's get ready now.

---

xxx 2 hours later xxx

The meeting was at the arena of the house show of that night; Ashley and John arrived hand in hand; he was wearing his usual clothes and she was wearing a light green camisole with a jeans mini skirt. As they walked through the corridor, they ran into Randy.

-Hi –Ashley started.

-I'm sorry, are you talking to me?

-Randy. –John rolled his eyes and gave him a 'don't-be-an-idiot' look.

-Ok, what's up? –He asked.

-I'm sorry for treating you like this… but you hurt me..

-How? –He asked serious/worried.

-Candice! –She yelled and then lowered down her voice remembering that they were in public- you went out with Candice!

-But I don't understand why this bother or hurt you… -He said sincerely.

-Because Candice was the one who made her start here a hell, -John explained- and the one who still talks shit about her and our relationship.

-And if you were my friend… well it hurts me that a friend of mine doesn't care about it! –She said after giving John a grateful look for helping her.

-I am your friend, Ash… I meant what I said about you and that I care about your friendship… -Randy said almost embarrassed.- I didn't go out with Candice on purpose to hurt you… I didn't think of that aspect…

-Okay… -She shrugged.

-So, we're cool?

-I don't know…

-I really didn't think of it and besides it was just a one night thing! If I had feelings for her or I would date her probably I'd think of it and talk with you cause I care about you! It was a careless thing… she asked me out and I said yes cause she's hot, I didn't think "wait, she did that to Ashley…"; do you believe me?

-Yeah –She nodded.

-Really?

-Really. –She smiled embarrassed.

-Friends? –Randy smirked.

-Yep.

-Cool and now you two hug c'mon or we'll be late! –John smiled.

Ashley gave a quick hug to Randy and then went inside the room to meet Maria.

-I promised I'd talk to her. –John smirked entering the room with his best friend.

-Yeah, thanks, shut up. –Randy rolled his eyes.

-What? You're embarrassed cause you showed that you have human feelings? You were so cute! –John smirked amused.

-Whatever, I'm ignoring you. –He said as John laughed.

----

-So, Edge, the next week you will have your title re-match! –Vince McMahon announced to the Rated R superstar and to all the other Raw superstars and divas in front of him; Ashley who was sat next to Maria and Torrie turned to smile at John and she said "and you'll win again" just moving her lips; He smiled and winked at her.

-It will be a special stipulation, -Vince continued- but It'll be clear later; now let me added that Lita will have her rematch next Monday too!

Maria and Ashley exchanged a confused look cause they knew that Trish was still busy organizing the wedding.

-Of course as you know Trish Stratus couldn't defend her title for the next month and obviously neither for the next Monday, so… roll the clip please.

They showed a segment of Trish vs Lita at Unforgiven when Ashley hit Lita with the chick kick.

-So I talked to our women's champion and she choose Ashley to defend her title!

He paused as the wrestlers applauded; Ashley was almost shocked and Maria hugged; Lita was jubilant thinking that she could beat her in a second.

-Is this legally possible? –John said to himself as he looked at Ashley's shocked/worried expression.

-Yeah, -Randy said- Remember, I won the US championship for Booker T at Smackdown.

-Yeah. –John nodded.

-Well –Vince continued- and as I said before about the WWE title rematch, this would be a special stipulation too; since the four of you are real couples… the main event will be an inter gender tag team match for the titles! That means that the first team who pins the opponent would win both belts! So, for example, if Lita pins Ashley or makes her tap out… she wins the title but Edge too will be the new champion!

Edge and Lita seemed happier than ever after that news; Ashley looked shocked at John and shook her head to say "I can't do this!"; John understood what was going on in her mind and couldn't wait the end of the meeting to talk with her. But when it was finally over and he turned to wait for Ashley, she was already gone.

* * *

I hope you liked this one : ) Sorry if the Ashley/Randy situation was boring but i wanted to show how she deals with friendship and how John is always next to her. Hope you like the idea of the big match... and if you do... stay tuned for more! ; ) 


	26. By Your Side

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

-I don't own anything.  
-English is not my own language, i'm trying to do my best and i apologize if there are some grammatical errors : )  
-Read&Review  
-THANK YOU for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me: )

* * *

**Chapter 26 "By your side"**

John immediately asked Maria if she knew where Ashley was but unfortunately she didn't; the brown hair diva just told John that Ashley silently stood up and left the room 5 minutes before.

xxx 15 minutes later xxx

-I've looked everywhere in the building, I swear, –Randy said joining John, Torrie and Maria outside the men's locker room- but nothing!

-There's the answering machine on her cell. –Maria announced.

-And she didn't come back to the hotel. –Torrie informed the others putting her cell back in the purse.

-Where could she be? –Maria asked almost to herself.

-I know. –John suddenly said, he nodded to the others and ran away.

-John, wait! –Randy yelled but it was too late.

---

And there she was: sat on the shore of the same beach where she went jogging that morning; the arms around her legs pressed against her chest; her hair waved by the wind.

John silently sat down next to her; his eyes like hers lost in the sea.

-How did you find me? –She said as a little smile curved her lips.

-Did you think that I won't find you?

-Not for a second. –She said smiling weekly to herself then she added –John I can't do this.

-Why not?

-Because it's… too much for me!

-And you want to give up like this? –He provocatively asked.

-It's not about giving up, it's not even about me! –She yelled.

-What do you mean? –He asked with a puzzled look.

-I don't care if I lose a match… it's not the first time and it won't be the last one; I don't care if Lita kicks my ass or Edge spears me again… but I can't do this for you!

-For me?

-Yeah! For you and Trish! Your titles are both on the line and I can't screw everything and make you lose them!

-Why would you screw everything?

-C'mon John! Are you kidding me? –She wiped her tears with the back of her hands- Lita is a former women's champion! She's one of the most talented divas in the wwe history!

-And so?

-I have an in-ring experience of only a year and half… plus I'm not in a match since kind of a month! How could I even imagine winning against her? And I told you… it's not about me, it's for the two of you…

-I have no doubt about Lita's abilities, but neither about yours… -he softly said- if you're here there's a reason! Every time you enter the ring you're improving! And you already know that…

-Okay… I can be in a match against her but what if she pins me? I can't let this happen!

-And we won't, Ash, we won't.

-How? I know you would kick his ass but if Edge tags Lita in, you have to do the same and I…

-You'll kick her ass.

She huffed in frustration.

-I have no doubts about you baby, I swear. –John continued- I've been in the same ring with you for months and I know what you can do. I trust you completely… I'm not afraid of losing because of you… I can lose, I can win… but we'll do this together, we're in this together. –He said taking her hand.

-Are you really not thinking that I could let you lose the belt?

-I'm just excited that this will be the first official tag team match with my girlfriend. –He smiled.

-Really? –She asked with a little smile.

-Absolutely.

-And Trish…?

-Ash, Trish chose you! She's the one who picked you among all the others! That means that she's absolutely confident about what you can do and she trust you to defend her title as she would do!

-Okay… -She slowly nodded looking in front of her.

-You can do this, baby, you can! And I'll do it with you!

-John, promise me something.

-Anything.

She turned to look him in the eyes –That you'll train me everyday till Monday.

-Sure. –He smiled and hugged her.

-Thanks. –She whispered.

-Anything for you, anything. –He said as they stood up and walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

xxx later that night xxx

Ashley was sat on the bed with her legs crossed under her laptop where she was watching something; she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and John's newest T-Shirt, ready to go to sleep.

-What are you watching? –John asked coming from the bathroom wearing just his boxers as he took on a T-shirt.

-My hot boyfriend. –She smirked.

-I mean on the laptop. –He said amused.

-Lita's matches. –She huffed.

-And…?

-And I want to be at least prepared when she'll break me in two after a twist of fate and a moonsault.

-You can handle her and you will.

-If you say so. –She shrugged and turned to watch the match again with a worried face.

He sat down on the bed. –Come here.- He said hugging her from behind and placing his chin on her shoulder to watch it with her.

-What are you doing? –She asked when he closed the window of the match and opened a folder where there were other videos as she adjusted between his legs.

-These are the matches you have to think about.

-But… these are my matches! –She exclaimed.

-Exactly.

-And how they can help me?

-Look, -he pointed at the screen- who gave a spear to Torrie here? And another one to Victoria trying to save Maria?

-Me. –She almost whispered.

-And here, -he opened another file- who made this splash from the third rope and pinned Victoria in this match with Trish?

-Me…

-Who was the 1st contender for the title after the win over all the other divas at New Year's Revolution?

-Me…

-And so I really think you can handle Lita.

She closed the laptop –I love you. –She said caressing his cheek as he gave her a kiss on the neck.

-I love you too; and I promise that you will ready for Monday, do you trust me?

-Like nobody else in this world.

* * *

I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow... it will be another step toward our big match and someone is going to get jealous but... this time it's not John hehehe : ) 


	27. Training and Jealousy

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Sorry guys you had to wait a few days more than the usual week but trust me it's not always easy to think and write in a language that it's not yours : ) I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27 "Training and Jealousy"

At 7 o' clock John's alarm went off and when he opened his eyes Ashley was sat in front of him, on their bed, already dressed up.

-Whoa! –He said rubbing his eyes.

-What? –She innocently asked.

-How come that every morning I have to take you literally out of the bed in a kind of FU position and now you're all ready to go? –He asked amused.

-Cause you're sexy when you desperately try to wake me up? –She joked.

-Baby, you should know, I'm always sexy! –He smirked.

-C'moooon! –She laughed- Stand up!

-It's earlyyyy, 5 more minutes… pleaseeee! –He mocked her.

-Fine, next time I won't do this –she said amused- now come on!

-Why should I?

-You promised to train me! –She said pulling his arm.

-You're such a kid sometimes, ya know? –He smiled amused.

-And you like it. –She said giving him a peck on his lips- Let's go!

-As you wish. –He said standing up and taking her on his shoulder as for an FU as she laughed.

xxx 1 hour half later xxx

They were in the ring of a local gym; John wearing his usual clothes and Ashley a black tank top with a pair of military shorts; her hair straight in a ponytail.

-Good! –He said after a kick on his midsection and some right hands.

-John, teach me a dropkick.

-Okay, -he smiled- jump with both your legs together.

-It's not so easy… -She said trying.

-Try holding the ropes. –He suggested.

She did and this try was better than the previous one.

-Good, you see? –He smiled.

-Yeah, -she caught her breathe- but I can't use the ropes during the match.

-Don't put your weight on one of your legs only. –He said.

She tried and hit him under his belt, then she felt on the mat.

-Ouch! –She yelled.

-It wasn't bad at all. –He nodded.

-But it doesn't have any effect on you! –She protested.

-That's why I'm higher, -he explained- probably it'd work better on another woman cause you could hit her mid/up section making her lose the balance.

-Need some help? –A female voice said as they both turned to see who it was.

-Guys! –Ashley yelled as Maria, Randy and Torrie made their way to the ring- What are you doing here?

-We thought that we could help a friend for her big match. –Randy smirked.

-Really? –Ashley said as Maria hugged her.

-Sure! –The brown hair diva replied.

-Wow…thanks! –She sincerely said.

-So, -John smiled- who wants to get hit by a dropkick?

-Meee! –Maria offered.

-Are you sure, hun? –Ashley asked.

-Of course, don't worry! –She reassured her- Hit me as many times as you need to get ready!

-Thanks sweetie.

So Randy adjusted her position and she made a good dropkick making Maria fall.

-Great! –John yelled.

-It worked! –She exclaimed helping Maria standing up.

-Now, -John started- since Torrie and Maria are here… let's do a handicap match: you two against Ashley.

-A handicap match? Are you sure? –Randy asked.

-Yeah it will help her being more focused!

So the training match began and of course it wasn't easy for Ashley to take care at the same time of two opponents; but since she had been in several matches against Torrie she figured out how to avoid some of her strokes; then as she was applying a sleeper hold on Maria, Torrie pulled her hair making her turn and did her finisher.

-Good one, Tor! –John yelled.

Still laying on the mat Ashley glanced at him, then she stood up helped by Maria.

-Don't worry –Randy told her- you were doing good; it's not easy 2 against 1.

-Yeah, -Maria added- and you were in control for most of the time!

-And that dropkick was perfect! –The Legend Killer continued.

-Thanks guys, I appreciate what you're doing for me. –She gave them a smile, a little upset that John didn't say anything and that he was talking with Torrie.

-So? –She asked joining the two of them.

-I was just telling Torrie how good was the match. –John smiled.

-Good for you. –Ashley coldly replied.

-Well, -Torrie said- I need to rush cause I have an appointment, see you later guys! Bye John! –She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran away.

-So, do you want to take a break for lunch? –He asked smiling at Ash.

-No, thanks. –She replied upset- But why don't you go with Torrie? –She threw him a towel and walked away leaving John speechless; Maria went after her.

-Whoa! I didn't see that coming! –John commented surprised.

-Neither did I, man. –Randy said.

-I've never seen her so pissed off!

-She's jealous.

-What? –John asked with a puzzled look- C'mon it can't be!

-It is indeed.

-But c'mon… that's ridiculous!

-She's a girl. –Randy said as this explained everything.

-I didn't do anything, did you see? I was just telling Torrie that she chose the right moment to take her off guard… but I'd say the same if it was Maria or even you!

-Yeah I know but you didn't say anything to her when Maria and I were…

-Of course I was going to! She did great!

-I know, I'm not the one who got jealous actually.

-Okay, so now what I'm supposed to do? –He huffed.

-Go after her and good luck! –Randy said patting his best friend's shoulder.

---

-And I'm not crazy, you saw it right? –Ashley said taking a sip of her coke.

-Yeah. –Maria nodded.

They were at McDonald's but Ashley wasn't eating anything, she was too nervous about earlier.

-C'mon it's getting cold. –Maria said pointing to her friend's hamburger.

-I know sweetie, thanks but I'm not so hungry…

-But you have to eat something, you need energy for training!

-Maybe John will train Torrie later so I don't need to. –She rolled her eyes.

-Come on Ash! –Maria smiled.

Then Ashley's cell started ringing on "My time is now" 's notes.

-It's already the third call. –Maria pointed out.

-I know but I'm not in the mood.

-Come on, he was just talking with Torrie, it's not big deal!

-He was flirting with her! And why she kissed only him?

-Well even if you're not in the mood… -She said nodding at a point behind Ashley.

-What? –The 2005 Raw Diva Search Winner asked but she didn't need an answer cause John joined them.

-Hey. –He said.

-Torrie is not here, I'm sorry.

-C'mon Ash! What's the matter?

-What's the matter? –She replied surprised.

-I tried to call you 3 times.

-I didn't want to answer.

-Yeah, I've seen.

-Maybe it's better if I leave you two alone… -Maria said standing up.

-It's okay, we don't have much to say.

-What is wrong with you? –John yelled.

-You were flirting with Torrie!

-What?

-You heard me.

-I was just talking with her! I wasn't flirting with anybody!

-And you were also cheering for her during the match!

-I told her that she did a good move just once! –He protested.

-You're my trainer, not hers!

-You're jealous. –John said almost amused.

-What?

-You're jealous! –He smirked.

-That's really not the point. –She pouted crossing her arms.

-C'mon! –He laughed.

-I don't think this is a funny situation.

-That's ridiculous! –He laughed.

-Oh thanks, now I'm ridiculous!

-It's ridiculous that you're jealous of Torrie, -he smiled- you know there's no one else for me but you.

-Really?

-Absolutely.

-And so you don't think that she's better than me?

-Hell no baby!

-Neither in the ring?

-Absolutely not.

-Maybe I was just a little stressed.

John smiled amused –You're adorable when you're jealous.

-You're my trainer only, okay? –She pouted.

-Okay, promised.

-Good… and do you love me?

-I think you already know the answer. –He said kissing her.

-I'm sorry I treated you bad. –She smiled.

-It's okay, -he hugged her- but kiss me one more time and I'll forgive you completely.

-Deal. –She gave him a kiss- I love you, John.

-Me too baby.

* * *

I've already started to write next chapter (where it will be the tag team match) so then i can make a Christmas chapter if you'd like : ) Let me know what you think cause in case i have to make things going a little faster in the story. 


	28. The Big Match

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Hope you guys like this chapter : ) Thank you so much for all the reviews, i really appreciate them! Kisses!  
I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28 "The Big Match"**

8.30 PM – It was the night before the tag team match and Ashley and John were at the arena, finishing a training session with the aid of Maria.

Ashley did a splash from the third rope.

-Great! –John yelled.

-Really? –She said as she helped Maria standing up.

-Absolutely, -he nodded- and I think that's enough for today.

-Are you sure?

-Yes baby, -he smiled- you worked really hard all the week, now you need some rest.

-Me too. –Maria joked as she came out of the ring.

-I'm so sorry hun, –Ashley said following her friend- I don't know anymore how many times I hit you!

-It's okay, -the brown hair diva smiled hugging her- I was happy to be helpful! And besides, it was a training for me too.

-Uh oh –John said amused.

-What? –Maria asked innocently.

-Someone here is jealous and made me promise that I'd be her trainer only… -he smirked referring to Ashely's jealousy over Torrie.

-I'm not jealous of Maria. –She rolled her eyes.

-Okay, -she giggled- I'll go to take a shower now, see you tomorrow 'k?

-Yeah sweetie and thanks again!

-You're welcome, bye bye! –Maria replied with a smile.

-Bye!

-Bye!

-So, -John began- Maria gave me two kisses as goodbye, are you jealous now? –He smirked.

-Shut up and stop it! –She said amused as he put an arm around her shoulders.

---

xxx Later in the car xxx

-Do you really think that I'm ready for tomorrow?

-I swear and honestly I can't wait to be in a real match with you. –He smiled.

-You're the best.

-As trainer or as boyfriend? –He asked amused.

-Both. –She smiled.

-I love you, Ash. You're the best thing that came into my life. –He sincerely smiled.

-I love you too; and believe me, I'm the one who should say that. –She smiled on the verge of tears for the happiness.

---

xxx The morning after xxx

-Stop worrying about tonight. –John said with his eyes still closed; they were laying in their bad: Ashley was staring at the ceiling and he was still asleep… or at least she thought so.

-How did you know? –She smiled- You didn't even open your eyes.

-I don't need to have my eyes opened to know what you're thinking. –He said with a smile as she cuddled into him.

-I'm not worried, cause you'll be next to me. –She said softly.

-And you'll be great. –He said holding her closer.

-Honestly, I can't wait anymore! –She admitted.

-I know, it's always like that. –He laughed a bit.

-Geez it's stressing to be a champ!

-Tell me about! –He laughed.

-Where are you going? –She protested as he stood up.

-I have a meeting with Vince to discuss some appearances for the promotion of the movie.

She pouted and he came back to give her a kiss on the forehead. –I'll be back soon, 'k?

-Okay. –She smiled.

---

2 hours later Ashley was still alone and the room was a mess with her clothes everywhere. Then there was a knock on the door.

-Come in, it's open!

-Hey Ash! –Maria smiled entering the room- What's up?

-I don't have anything to wear tonight in the ring! –She yelled.

-Oh! –Maria sat down on the floor next to her- But you have always gorgeous outfits!

-Thanks, but It's a very important night and I want to be in tune with John… like a real team! Do you know what I mean?

Maria nodded –But you have a lot of clothes that are great with his military style!

-Yes you're right but… nothing special, I've already worn all these!

-Maybe I can help you… -she giggled and handed her a paper bag.

-What's this? –Ashley asked surprised.

-I was in the lobby when it arrived with the mail and I offered to bring it to you. –She explained.

Ashley opened the package to find a pair of military pants, a black tank top and a light blue fishnet 'shirt' with long sleeves. (**A/N **Like the one she wore at Great American Bash for the bra and panties fatal four way.)

-Wow! –She exclaimed in disbelief.

-Is there a card or something? –Maria asked.

-Yes… it's from Trish! –Ashley yelled when she saw the familiar handwriting and she read loud:

"_Hey bff! I thought you'd like something new for tonight… which goes along with both your and John's style ;) Cause ya know, women's champs always wear pants and not mini skirts in the ring LOL! You'll do great, I trust you completely. Take care of my title! Luv ya! Xoxo Trish"_

Ashley smiled truthfully as Maria giggled –Problem solved!

---

xxx Monday Night Raw xxx

Ashley was stretching in John's locker room; their match was the next one on the card. John entered the room after going to the catering zone while she was getting ready.

-You look gorgeous! –He honestly said.

-Really? It's Trish's gift to wish me good luck. –She explained pointing at her clothes.

-It's a nice outfit, -he smiled getting closer- and now it's even better. –He said placing his military CG cap on her head.

-Thanks, I've forgotten it at the hotel! –She smiled wearing it backwards.

John was wearing his 'CG assault battalion' t-shirt, a pair of his usual military pants, white sneakers and his CG military cap. –We really look like a team. –He commented.

-We are. –She winked- Let's go.

-Wait punkie! You forgot something! –John said handing her Trish's belt.

She laughed a bit –Sorry, I'm not used to be a champ! I'd be lost without you, ya know?

He smiled and offered her his hand –Let's go.

---

They were behind the curtain ready to enter, still hand in hand.

-You'll be great, don't be nervous. –He said squeezing her hand as she nodded.

-Guys! –A male voice yelled rushing behind them as Lilian Garcia was announcing the stipulation of the match.

-Randy! What are you doing here? –John exclaimed.

-I wanted to wish you good luck. –He explained and almost embarrassed hugged Ashley- Don't worry, you can take her.

-Thanks. –She smiled.

-And you, -he said high fivin' John- you'd better keep your title cause I want to beat you for that.

-Thanks, you're my best friend too! –John replied amused.

Then Lilian announced their names after explaining that Ashley was Trish's substitute.

-Are you ready?

-Let's go get 'em. –Ashley smiled adjusting the title on her shoulder.

They came out hand in hand; John made his usual entrance as Ashley did her rock on thing; she pointed at him as he showed his title to the crowd and they both made the military salute. In the ring they raised the belts and hugged before the match.

The match began with the girls in the ring; after the first clinch Lita took Ashley with her back against the turnbuckle; the referee told the Rated R diva to leave her cause she was touching the ropes and she did but only to punch and kick her. Ashley fought back with a kick on her midsection and some right hands; Lita hold her from behind and pulled her arm starting working on it; Ashley hit her with the other elbow and made an irish whip sending her in John's corner; then as she used to do with Trish she made John lick her hand and hit Lita with some chops; then she tag the champ in.

Obviously John waited for Lita to tag Edge in and they started to fight; the champ was dominating the match when with a sudden spear Edge made him fall out of the ring. As Ashley was looking at John, the Rated R superstar pulled her hair and brought her in the ring where he did his Edgecution as the ref was checking on John, then he tagged Lita to pin her; Ashley was almost crying for the pain but somehow she was able to break the count at 2; an upset Lita started to beat the hell out of her around all the ring; when John finally stood up again in his corner cheering for her, she found the energy to fight back again. Lita sent her against the ropes and on her way back the 2005 Diva Search Winner hit the redhead with a clothesline and as she was laying on the mat applied a STFU but the ref didn't see when Lita tapped out cause he was distracted by Edge; John entered the ring and made the 5 Knuckle Shuffle on Lita as the ref was still turned, then he smirked at Edge; Lita break the count at 2 and Ashley tagged John in. He and Ashley both remained in the ring and hit their opponents with two simultaneous drop kicks; then he made a FU on Edge to knock him out and as Ashley was doing the 'Word Life' sign he tagged her in; she went on the third rope and made a perfect splash on Lita… 1, 2, 3!

She immediately ran to John and hugged him –OMG! –She yelled- We made it! I made it!

-Of course you made it! –He yelled back holding her closer.

The ref raised their hands as Lilian announced –Here are your winners and still you champions: JOHN CENA and on behalf of Trish Stratus… ASHLEY!!!

John raised his belt as Ashley pointed at him nodding and raising his hand again; then she took the Women's Championship and patted on it pointing at a camera yelling 'it's for you!' for Trish. When she turned again and saw John there smiling to her couldn't help but ran and literally jump in his arms. –I love you! –He yelled as she raised a hand doing her 'rock on' sign and then kissed him in the middle of the ring; -I love you too! –She said jumping off. He raised her hand and they both made the 'Word Life sign'; then they made their way back from the ring, each of them with an arm around the other's waist and with two happy smiles. Before disappearing John made Ashley turning on herself as he held her hand to mock Edge&Lita's entrance, still laughing they kissed again and went behind the curtain.

* * *

During the week i'll post as promised the special Xmas chapter... if you help me arrive at 100 reviews! LOL just kidding, i'll post it anyway but it 'd be a great gift! ; ) 


	29. All I Want For Xmas

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

And that's it as i promised : ) Merry Christmas guys, hope you have wonderful holidays! And thanks again for all your nice reviews that you have no idea how much i appreciate: ) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29 "All I Want For Xmas"**

xxx December 23 xxx

The last house show before Xmas was just ended and Ashley was getting dressed in John's locker room. He came out of the bathroom only half dressed after the shower.

-Hey, it's cold! –She yelled throwing him a t-shirt.

-I know, -he smirked- too hot to handle, huh?

-What? –She laughed- You're too high on yourself, champ!

-Are you saying that I'm not hot, punkie? –He said hugging her from behind and giving her a kiss on the neck.

-Maybe… -She smirked.

-Okay… -He started tickling her as she laughed.

-Stop it! –She yelled.

-Say that I'm hot! –He said amused.

-John! Please!

-Do you think I'm hot? –He said amused.

-Ok, ok, you're hot! –She yelled laughing.

-So much better now! –He said amused kissing her neck again.

-I don't see the mistletoe. –She said looking above them.

-And since when we need the mistletoe to kiss? –He asked half amused.

-Since it's Xmas! And besides the door isn't locked.

-And since when we need that the door is locked to kiss?

-Since my boyfriend won't stop after a kiss. –She giggled standing up.

-Ok, you're right. –He laughed.

-You'd better go now. –She said looking at her watch.

-Yeah, just a minute. –He stood up.

-I don't want you to go. –She said hugging him.

-Neither do I, baby –he said softly- but I can't cancel this appearance that I have tomorrow.

-I know, it's just that we only have 3 days off for the holidays…

-Don't worry –he gave her a kiss on the forehead- tomorrow Randy will give you a ride to Boston and then we'll spend our Xmas together, 'k?

-Deal. –She smiled.

-I'll call you tomorrow, okay?

-Yes, drive safe!

-Love ya, punkie. –He said after kissing her.

-Love ya too, champ.

xxx December 24 xxx

Ashley was getting ready to leave as there was a knock on her hotel room's door.

-Come in!

-Hey girl! –Maria greeted her friend- Weren't you supposed to leave yesterday for Boston?

-Yeah, but then John had to do an appearance or something so I'll join today; Randy's going to give me a ride. –She explained.

-Ok, -Maria smiled- are you happy to spend Xmas holidays at John's?

-Yeah! A little nervous actually –she smiled- I've never met anyone of his family.

-I'm sure they're gonna love you! Where's Randy?

-He's taking the suitcases to the car… not without protests cause mines are too heavy… -She rolled her eyes.

-It's freezing today! –The brown hair diva commented looking out of the window.

-Yeah, I guess it will snow soon!

Then Randy rushed into the room –Have you heard the news?

-What? –Ashley said scared.

-All the roots are closed for an upcoming storm!

-OMG! –Ashley yelled- I can't be stuck here, I have to join John!

-Let's try with the airport! –Maria suggested as the trio left.

xxx 1 hour later xxx

-All the flights are canceled, –Maria announced sitting down next to Ashley- even mines to Chicago and Randy's.

-That sucks! –Ashley sadly commented.

-They said the only chance is a flight to New York and then try at the airport there. –Randy explained joining them.

-Let's take the tickets. –Ashley said standing up.

xxx 3 hours later xxx

Ashley entered her parents' house in New York; she spent the last hour at the airport with Randy and Maria but all the flights to Boston were canceled; her friends were still there to have the confirmation on their flights. So she left the suitcases in the living room and sighed sitting down heavily on the couch; her parents left the day before for a vacation and so she was going to spend her Xmas alone. Fighting back tears she took her cell out of her jeans' pocket and chose the #1 speed dial.

-_Hey baby!_

-John…

-_Ashley, what's wrong?_ –He asked worried.

-I'm in New York, at my empty house.

-_What? What happened?_

-All the roots are closed for a storm –she sadly explained- and all the flights are canceled; the only one still available was this to NY.

-_What the hell!_ –He commented- _So we're stuck apart!_

-I think so.

-_Maybe I could find a way to reach the airport and find a flight to NY too…_ -He hoped.

-I think my flight was the last one… -she said on the verge of tears.

-_Baby don't cry…_ -He softly said.

-It's just that… it's our first Xmas together and I wanted it to be perfect.

-_I know, I'd give everything to be there with you._

-I love you, John.

-_Love you too, baby; I'll call you later… I'll try to find a way, okay?_

-Okay, later.

---

-I thought I've heard your voice!

-Ronnie! –Ashley yelled and ran to hug her brother- What are you doing here?

-I was leaving two hours ago but my flight was canceled.

-Same here. –She said and explained him the whole situation.

xxx 2 hours later xxx

Ashley and her brother were relaxing on the couch when the door's bell rang. "_Maybe John could make it!_" Ashley hoped as she opened the door… to find Randy and Maria.

-We're sorry –Maria started- there isn't any flight and we don't know where we can go.

-But we can stay at a hotel if of course you want to spend the evening with your family… -Randy added.

-Guys are you kidding me? –Ashley said letting them in- Of course you'll stay here! –She smiled.

-Hi! –Ronnie waved.

-That's my brother, Ronnie. –Ashley explained- We're alone but I'd like you to spend Xmas eve with me even if all my family was here. –She said smiling.

-Thanks. –Maria hugged her and then she offered her hand to Ronnie- I'm Maria and he's Randy.

-Yes, of course I know who you are. –He smiled back at her shaking their hands.

---

xxx afternoon xxx

-So, John said there's no way to come here? –Maria asked.

-Nope. –Ashley sighed.

-I'm sorry hun. –The brown hair diva said.

-Ok guys, you know what? –She said standing up- This sucks enough! All our plans are already ruined okay, but we still have a few hours before Xmas eve!

-So? –Randy asked with a puzzled look.

-So get up from that couch! Ronnie and Randy there are the decorations and the tree upstairs… take care of that! And we'll take care of the dinner, let's go!

-YAY! –Maria giggled.

xxx 6.00 PM xxx

-All the house is decorated. –Ronnie announced entering the kitchen where the girls were working.

-Very pretty! –Maria said looking at the tree that was all blue and silver.

-Can we relax now? –Randy said.

-Yeah legend killer, thanks. –Ashley said amused.

As Maria came back in the kitchen the door's bell rang.

-I get it! –Ashley said running.

-Surprise! –Trish and Chris Jericho yelled.

-OMG guys! What are you doing here? –Ashley said surprised.

-Well, -Trish said hugging her bff- Maria texted me the situation… and since we couldn't fly neither… we took the first train!

-At least we're all together! –Chris added.

-You guys rock!

-Hey! You didn't tell this to me and Maria! –Randy protested.

-Oh no you're here! –Trish rolled her eyes.

-Surprise! –Maria giggled- I forgot to tell you!

-Let's go back to the kitchen, girls! –Ashley said taking her friends' hands.

-I'll eat everything that Trish doesn't cook! –Randy yelled amused.

-Shut up Orton! –The Canadian yelled back.

---

Some hours later the group of friends enjoyed their special dinner; then they went to the church at the midnight and to see the big Xmas tree in the streets. Everyone was happy cause even if that wasn't what they have planned, at least they were together. Especially Maria and Ronnie cause they seemed to like each other.

Ashley spent all the evening with her cell in a hand, texting John and whishing he was there with her. They went to bed after leaving under the tree some little presents that they were able to buy in that rushed day. After hugging her friends Ashley felt asleep in her bed that she shared with Maria and dreamt about John.

xxx December 25 xxx

When Ashley woke up everybody was downstairs ready to exchange the gifts, excited like kids. She smiled looking at their friends and then looked outside the window where the snow was starting to fall.

-It'd be perfect –she thought- if only… -then the door's belt rang.

She didn't even want to see who it was so she let Maria open the door and kept on looking outside the window.

-Hey baby, don't cha wanna hug me?

She slowly turned in disbelief –OMG JOHN! –She yelled excited and literally jumped on him.

-Merry Xmas! –He said smiling as he held her closer.

-How could you make it? –She asked surprised.

-I drove with the roots closed…

-What? You're crazy! You shouldn't have! –She hit him on the arm.

-Anything to be with you! –He smiled.

-Awww I still can't believe it! –She giggled and hugged him again.

-I'm just sorry that I left your present at home!

-I don't care… all I want for Xmas now it's you! –She said kissing him.

-Well I found something on my way here anyway… -He said taking something out of his jacket.

-OMG John that's a puppy! –Ashley yelled excited.

-It was alone in the snow… I think it's just a few days old.

-It's a he or a she? –She asked as all their friends were now around them giggling for the puppy.

-It's a boy! –Maria yelled amused.

-We have to find him a name! –Trish said.

-What about… Tobey? –John suggested.

-Yep, welcome home Tobey! –Ashley said taking him in her arms and kissing John again.


	30. New Year's Revolutions

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry guys that you have to wait kinda a month, first of all i had to figure out what was going to happen next in our story and then let me say that i've had a crappy new year's beginning... but now things in my life are getting better so here i am: ) and i promise you that i'll update very soon!  
Thanks for all the reviews cause you make my days : ) tell me always what you think, what you'd like to see, etc

I don't own anything and English is not my first language so i apologize if there are some errors!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30 "New Year's Revolutions"**

The holidays went good for Ashley, John and their group of friends; they spent New Year's Eve in New York partying all night long. Both John and Ashley were happier than ever, glad to be in love with each other.

But Xmas period was over and so that Sunday morning in the arena of the upcoming ppv there was someone in the ring…

-Go Ashley, go! –Trish cheered and clapped her hands as her best friend hit Randy with a head scissors.

-Don't encourage her! –Randy yelled holding the back of his neck as John laughed.

-Well done baby. –He said placing a hand around his girlfriend's waist as she passed him by.

-Please someone reminds me why I agreed to train with the three of you this morning. –Randy rolled his eyes.

-Cause we're the best and you could only get better in the ring with us. –Trish pointed out smirking as Ashley laughed giving her a high five.

-Ah ah ah Trish, glad you're finally back. –Randy rolled his eyes- And you don't laugh cause it's not fair to hit a friend! –He added pointing at Ashley.

-Yeah… says the so called 'best friend' who's currently teaming up with one of my worst enemies… -John commented.

-C'mon it's not about you, it's against DX!

-I love DX! –Ashley smiled.

-Me too! –Trish added happily.

-Whatever, tonight Edge and I will defeat them once and for all!

-And John will defeat Umaga! –Ashley said sticking out her tongue at Randy.

-Trish you don't have any match tonight? –John asked.

-Apparently not… weird huh? I thought that I was going to defend my title since I'm officially back since tonight.

-And remind me who defended your title so well the last time? –John smirked hugging Ashley from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

-Ok, enough now. –Randy said covering his eyes- Let's get back to work.

-Ok but I'll hit you again, you'll see! –Ashley smirked.

-Ehm… when did she get all confident? –Trish whispered to John.

-I think it's the effect of sharing the room with me and Randy most of the time. –He laughed.

-Watch out baby girl, I'm the legend killer! –Randy smirked.

-And my trainers are the WWE Champion and the 7th time Women's Champion. –She said with her hands on the hips as in the corner John and Trish looked amused at the duo.

Then Maria arrived interrupting the verbal fight to told Ashley that Vince wanted to see her.

-Didn't he say anything else? –John asked.

-Nope, just that he needs to see her in his office as soon as possible. –Maria shrugged.

-Maybe he wants to tell me that I can start using my finisher! –Ashley yelled excited.

-Why, do you have one? I didn't know Divas have finisher. –Randy smirked.

-Jerk I'll make you try a Stratusfaction any time. –Trish muttered making John laugh.

-Yeah I have one, it's called Star struck and you'll taste it next time we're in the ring together, Mr. RKO! –She proudly said patting on his shoulder, and then she turned and gave John a peck on his lips before exiting the ring.

---

-Come in Ashley, have a seat.

-Thanks Mr. McMahon. –She shook his hand and sat down.

-Well it's been a while since we talked, huh?

-Yeah a few months. –She nodded.

-I have to say, Ashley, I'm really impressed.

-Thanks. –She smiled relieved.

-You know, nothing personal, but when you won the Diva Search last year we couldn't know what to expect from you.

-Sure, it's natural.

-And also when you came back from your first injury, we weren't sure of what you could do… but then you started to impress everybody: new moves, more energy… You're really working hard. –He paused as Ashley smiled- If choosing a diva with a contest was a bet, you made us win it for sure; your last match was awesome.

-Thank you… I don't know what to say… -She sincerely said.

-You don't have to say anything, it's the truth… and that's why we want you as next Women's Champion. –He finally announced.

Ashley looked at him in disbelief; "it's impossible… the next women's champion… me…" she thought. –Are you sure? I don't know if… -

-We do. –He cut her off- We're sure you'll do great things. That's why tonight at the ppv we'll announce you as the first contender for the title.

-Tonight? –She uncertainly asked; that news shocked her and now there was only one thing in her mind: Trish.

-Yes, after introducing Trish's return, of course.

-Okay… well thanks a lot Mr. McMahon. I really appreciate it and I'll do my best.

-Good luck Ashley. –He said shaking her hand and she left.

---

She immediately went back to the ring area where her friends were still working.

-So do you officially have you finisher? –Trish asked smiling.

-Sorry guys but… John can I talk to you for a second? –She said feeling uncomfortable.

John immediately noticed it and left the ring. –What's up baby?

-Not here… -She whispered taking his hand and leading him to the backstage; Trish, Randy and Maria looked at the couple leaving with puzzled looks on their faces.

-Ash you're scaring me, what's wrong? –John asked concerned as she finally sopped entering his locker room; she left his hand as they stood in the middle of the room.

-I don't know what to do.

-About what? What happened? …He didn't fire you, did he? –He asked worried.

-No, no! –She immediately said- He said that everyone is impressed by my improvements and so on…

-And so? –He half smiled taking her hand again- Why aren't you happy?

-He said that they want me as future women's champion. –She announced.

-What? But that's great! –He yelled in excitement and lifted her up.

She couldn't help but smile at his reaction, then she frowned again.

-Maybe I'm a little surprised by the news but I don't understand what's the point baby… -He sincerely said not understanding why she wasn't glad.

-I was happy even if shocked…

-And so?

-Until I realized that 'future women's champion' means 'NEXT women's champion'. I have to take the championship from Trish. –She finally explained.

-Oh, now I see. –He said caressing her cheek.

-I don't want to, John. –She sadly said.

-It's a huge opportunity baby, -he started- and it's a great accomplishment for you after being in the business for only a year and half. Do you remember when you asked for my help after your injury? –she silently smiled remembering how their relationship began- You had to prove that you belonged here… and you did; you told me how you felt that you were yourself in the ring and you fought hard to take it back. You deserve this opportunity.

-I really appreciate what they're offering me, I still can't believe it cause it seems impossible! Me… women's champion! But I feel awful for Trish… how can I do this to her? Not only she really deserves the title more than anyone else, but she's also my best friend! She was the first one to accept me here, she chose to help me and for a long time she was the only one by my side… it's like I'm stabbing her back!

-Babe, look at me, it's not your choice. I know you'd rather take the title from Mickie or Lita or anyone else but if they want it in this way we can't do anything. And I bet Trish will be more than happy for you.

-I'll be announced tonight as #1 contender.

-Do you want to talk to her before?

-Yeah, tonight. –She 'sadly' replied.

-C'm here, you'll be great and she'll understand. –He said hugging her.

She placed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. –I love you John.

---

xxx Later that night xxx

Ashley had just got dressed for her promo in John's locker room; she was wearing a pale pink plaid mini skirt, a tank top of the same color, fishnets and sleeves of a darker pink and her combat boots; she placed a black belt with a skull and crossbones to complete her outfit and now she was adjusting her black Chain Gang cap on her straight hair looking at herself in the mirror. After a few minutes she noticed through the mirror that John had stopped playing with Tobey on the couch and he was staring at her.

-What? –She asked turning to face him.

-You look so pretty. –He admitted with a smile.

-Thanks Mr. Cena. –She giggled sitting on his lap and they started to kiss.

-I hate to say this but we have to stop. –John said 5 minutes later.

-Why? Is Tobey staring at us again? –She giggled kissing his neck.

-Nope but you have to talk with Trish.

-Fine, -she huffed standing up- are you sure that she…

-Just tell her everything baby. –He nodded.

-Ok… be a good boy with daddy. –She said as she petted Tobey who happily barked as John smiled amused.

---

Ashley nervously entered the women's locker room.

-Look who's here! –Candice said to Victoria.

-Maybe she got lost! –Mickie suggested laughing.

-Yeah –Victoria added- she's always with her champ!

Ashley tried her best to ignore them as she joined Trish who was tying her shoes on a bench.

-Can I talk to you… outside?

-Sure. –The Canadian smiled as they exited the room.

-They're always so nice. –Ashley commented.

-Don't even mind them, they're nervous cause Vince told us that tonight he will announce the #1 contender. –She explained- Well I can understand Victoria or Mickie but Candice? –She laughed.

-Well speaking of… -Ashley said nervously.

-Besides I thought it was Lita, no? –Trish continued- anyway what's up hun?

-It's me… -Ashley said with a worried face.

-It's you what? –The women's champion asked with a puzzled look.

-I'm the #1 contender for the title…

-What! –Trish yelled with a surprised face.

-…never mind, I don't want to; I'm going to tell Vince right now! –She rushed through the corridor.

-Ashley wait! –Trish reached her friend and made her turn taking her hand, a confused look on her face.

-I can't do this to you, I'm so sorry! –Ashley exclaimed.

-But there's nothing to be sorry, hun! –Trish calmly said with a sincere smile- I knew it was going to happen sooner or later and besides I can't be the champ always and forever; and believe me I'm glad to lose the belt to you instead of anyone else.

-So you're not mad at me? –The 2005 diva search winner uncertainly asked.

-Hell no! –Trish smiled- I'm so proud of you! You'll be a great champion, I'm sure!

-Cause I have the best by my side…. Will you? I still need you Trish!

-Of course! –The Canadian smiled and hugged her best friend.

-Thanks hun. –Ashley smiled.

-Hey! That's my girl, easy with those hands Stratus! –John smirked, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

-Oh shut up! –Trish laughed as Ashley blew him a kiss.


	31. Contracts Signing

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Hope you like this chapter guys : ) As always i don't own anything.  
Congrats **blueandyellow27**, the 100th review is yours! lol! You've won... well ehm... to get mentioned here, cool huh? ; )

* * *

**Chapter 31 "Contracts Signing"**

-Don't move! –Ashley yelled trying to place an ice pack on John's neck.

-Baby, I told you I'm fine. –He protested trying to stand up.

-Yeah you told me that you're fine but I saw how you can't normally turn your neck, so now you don't move. –She said with an "I-don't-accept-protests" look.

John was still lying in their hotel bad, wearing a pair of boxers and one of his baseball jerseys; Ashley was wearing a pair of white shorts and John's black t-shirt with the Chain Gang bulldog, her hairs were straight.

-I'm sorry what are you doing? –He asked amused as she sat on his lap.

-I'm not going to let you do any movement in any way I can. –She said as it was obvious.

-And you think that in this way you can stop me? –He said half laughing- No offense baby but I fued the Big Show a couple of times and you're as light as a feather.

-Mmmm yeah that's true… but can he do that? –She asked as she started to kiss him.

-…okay, -he said breaking the kiss gasping for air- I promise I'll be still, do me what you want!

Ashley laughed and playfully smacked his arm –Shut up!

-What? You're forcing me in the bed without doing anything, that's the least you can do! –He smirked.

-Well I'm just taking care of my stubborn boyfriend who got beaten by the Great Khali and Umaga… but maybe later if you're a good boy we'll see… -she giggled.

-Nooowww! –He protested as he kissed her taking advantage of her closeness as she adjusted the ice pack again. This time she didn't protest and they started making out.

-OMG, you two please!

Ashley and John immediately stopped turning to the door where Randy was standing with Tobey's leash in a hand and a paper bag in the other.

-Don't you know how to knock on the door? –John asked annoyed/amused.

-If your girlfriend sends me to buy you breakfast cause you got your ass beaten and to take the _thing_ here out for a walk… the least you can do is not make me catch you two making out! –He protested.

-Sorryyy! –Ashley giggled standing up and taking the breakfast bag from Randy- It wasn't planned, I swear!

-You sent him buying breakfast for me? –John sweetly asked.

-Sure! –She blushed taking out of the bag his favorite donuts and a paper cup of hot chocolate- I told you I was taking care of you, didn't I?

He smiled and hugged her lap as she sat next to him placing the breakfast on the nightstand.

-Okay, -Randy rolled his eyes taking Tobey in his arms- it's better if we hang out for another while little buddy, trust me.

As he closed the door Ashley and John giggled as he leaned her next to him.

-And the donuts? –She giggled.

-Suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore. –He chuckled as they started to kiss again.

---

After hanging out in the backstage for a while with Maria, Ashley entered John's locker room and sweetly smiled as she saw him sleeping on the couch with Tobey cuddled on his lap. She silently sat down next to them, listening to her ipod and staring at her boyfriend with a bright smile on her face. A few minutes later his eyes opened.

-Hey, -he greeted, surprised to see her staring at him- what are you doing?

-Just thinking how cute you were. –She shrugged- Did I wake you up? –She added returning to her position after giving him a peck on the lips.

-Nope, don't worry –he smiled- besides I need to get ready cause my promo is the first.

-Are you sure you feel ok to do it? –She asked as he stood up making Tobey moan in protest.

The concern in her voice made John's heart beat faster. –Don't worry babe, -he said caressing her hair- I just have to sign the contract and I'm done.

-I know but you'll be in front of that monster. –She pointed out.

-I'm not afraid of him, yeah I'm still a little sore but he can do whatever he wants and I'm not going to back down.

She squeezed his hand –I know baby, that's why I'm worried of what YOU're gonna do… you won't stop even in front of that… monster!

John half smiled thinking that she knew too well that he was going to take a small revenge for last week. –Don't worry. –He kissed her forehead and got dressed; she sighed knowing that there was no chance to make him change his mind… but at the same time she couldn't help but admire him and feel proud of her man.

-Be careful. –She finally said kissing him as he was ready to go.

-I'll be. –He winked- I love you punkie.

---

Ashley watched from the locker room as they showed the final fragment of New Year's Revolution match with John's roll up on Umaga and the fragment from the last Raw when Estrada called John's victory 'a fluke' and then Umaga beating the wwe champ after his match against Khali.

-That's bullshit! –She yelled when Coach explained that Estrada was going to choose the stipulation of the Royal Rumble rematch and the Samoan bulldozer's manager announced that it will be a last man standing match.

And then, after signing the contract, John literally jumped on Umaga and threw him against the steel steps; then he fu-ed Estrada.

---

-You're crazy, ya know? –Ashley yelled running into him.

-I know I am, -he laughed hugging her- but that's why you love me.

-Maybe. –She giggled pretending to walk away and he took her arm and hugged her again.

-Did I tell you lately that you look hot, baby? –He asked with a serious expression that made Ashley laugh.

-Not today. –She giggled.

-Well I do now cause you're totally hot! –He smirked.

-Thanks! –She said amused; she was wearing a military bra which showed a pink bra underneath, pink fishnets sleeves, a military mini skirt and her black combat boots. Her hairs were curly. –We're in the middle of the corridor! –She said with laughter as she interrupted a kiss.

-So let's get back in our locker room. –He smirked.

-No way! –She laughed- And btw my promo is up next.

-Okay I leave you alone then. –He smiled and kissed her again, then he turned to leave.

-Wait, wait! –She called after him.

-Having second thoughts? –He said with a smirk- You can't resist me, can you?

-Omg please stop, you're talking like Randy! –She laughed- Come here… -She said taking him closer pulling his dog-tags. But then as he leaned to kiss her again she took them off.

-Wtf? –He asked surprised.

-Thanks baby, they're perfect with my outfit. –She smirked amused and wore them.

-So you're using me! –He said in a fake hurt tone.

-Well, yeah kinda. –She giggled.

-Okay… you're gonna pay for it! –And he started to tickle her.

-John no! –She started to laugh.

-No way! –He said amused.

Then they heard Trish's music.

-I have to go! –She managed to say between the laughers.

-Okay… but just for now. –He said amused finally letting her go.

She shook her head still laughing and gave him a quick kiss before running to the curtain.

---

…_and be yourself is all that you can do…_

Ashley made her way to the ring smiling and waving to the crowd who cheered for her. In the ring she smiled at Trish who winked at her and went to the top turnbuckle to make her rock on thing. Then she stood in the middle of the ring behind a table while Trish was at the other side of the same.

-This is the contract signing for another match that will take place at the Royal Rumble, -Coach said standing between the two divas- a match for the Women's Championship.

The crowd cheered as Trish raised the belt.

-Let me just say –he continued, this time looking at Ashley- that if you're going to make a scene like your boyfriend before, you can leave right now cause as executive assistant of Mr. McMahon I have the power to take you out of the match. –He proudly said.

Trish rolled her eyes at him as the crowd booed; Ashley waited a few seconds and signed the contract as the fans cheered, then she took the microphone from the table.

-Before Trish signs the contract I'd like to say something. –She started- If you guys are expecting me to say some shit about my opponent… I'm sorry but you're wrong. I respect Trish and I honestly think that she's the best women's champion ever. –Both girls smiled as the dirty diva continued- You all have seen like in the past year, the first one of my career, I've always teamed up with her; and that's truly an honor for me. She taught me a lot, she's been by my side, we've became friends. And all this really means a lot to me. Do I want to win on Sunday? Hell yeah! –She chuckled making Trish giggle- But you'll see a fair match and if I lose I'm ready to cheer for her as I've always done.

She smiled as the crowd clapped, then Trish took the microphone.

-I'm a 7 time champion –the Canadian said- I've been in this business for so long and I've fought even with friends that then looking at my title weren't so friends afterall –she said referring to Lita- but I completely trust Ashley. As I've just said I'm a 7 time champion… that means that I lost my title 6 times, but if on Sunday I lose it to Ashley, well that would be my favorite one. –She smiled- I know that I can't be always the champion and I'm proud of what she's doing and I think she deserves it better than the other girls in the locker room. So yes it would be definitely a fair match between two friends and two divas who respect each other. I'll be proud and glad if she wins even if I'll go after her to become champ for the 8th time. –She added amused- So let's do it!

As Trish signed the contract she offered her hand to Ashley who instead of shaking it jumped on the other side of the table and they both hugged with amused looks on their faces. Then as they have done so many times before, Ashley raised Trish's hand pointing at the belt with the other one and they left the ring together with the Canadian's arm around her waist.

* * *

Thanks a lot for all your nice reviews! I really appreciate every single one: ) Next chapter would be the Royal Rumble of course! 


	32. The New Women's Champion

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to everyone who commented last chapter : ) R&R!  
Hope you like this one too!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32 "The New Women's Champion"  


-Are you sure you're okay? –Ashley asked biting her bottom lip, concern clear in her voice.

-A little tighter… alright. –John said to the trainer who was applying a bandage around his abdominal section; then he looked at her –Yeah babe, I'm fine.

-Done, ready to go. –The trainer announced.

-Thanks man… can you give us a minute? –John asked noticing Ashley's worried expression.

-Are you serious, you're going to compete? –She asked almost under her breathe as the trainer left them alone.

-Baby I have to; I'm not going to call the match off… and not 30 minutes before the start of the ppv.

-No, you don't have to! –She exclaimed as tears came down on her cheeks- You're not in condition to do this John, it's a suicide, you can barely stand on your feet and walk! You should have gone to the hospital days ago!

She was referring to the fact that the previous Monday, after competing in a "over the top battle royal" where everyone was against him (on Coachman's decision) and after being beaten and tossed out by the Great Khali, he was crashed on a table by Umaga and left with several abdominal injuries but refused to go to the hospital.

-Hey, c'm here… -He said trying to catch her hand as she paced the trainer's room back and forth and made her sit down next to him.

-I'm sorry, -she said wiping her tears away- I'm not mad at you… it's just that I'm worried and… -she trailed off.

-I know baby, -he weakly smiled wiping another tear with his thumb- I know and I appreciate it… but you know me to well to know that I'm not going to back down… this is what I am… -He sighed.

-John, you know that I admire and love you –she softly said caressing his cheek and making him smile- and that I'm proud of you…but please promise me you'll be careful.

-I'll be. –He nodded and pulled her closer to give her a kiss on the forehead.

-Okay… -she sighed- so now we only have to figure out a way to let me help you.

-What… what do you mean? –He asked with a puzzled look.

-The last man standing is a no DQ match, right?

-Yeah… -he nodded not seeing her point yet.

-So I just have to sneak to the ring to help you.

-What? No way baby! –He exclaimed.

-Let me be at ringside with you… -she sweetly said- he got Estrada so it will be equal…

-No way Ash! I won't let you get involved with that monster! There's no freaking way I'll let you risk so much! –He yelled.

-Please, John, I'll be careful!

-No babe, -he softly said cupping her face in his hands- I appreciate it but I can't and won't let you risk your own safety to help me… I could never forgive me if something happens to you… okay?

She nodded understanding what he meant and he softly kissed her. They were interrupted by Trish who opened the door.

-Hi guys, sorry to interrupt but Ashley needs to get ready for our match. –The Canadian smiled.

-Sure, -John smiled- I'll see you later to wish you good luck, 'k?

-Yes, meanwhile you stay here and take some rest. –She gave him a peck and left the room.

---

The two girls silently walked toward John's locker room where Ashley distractedly opened a bag to take her in-ring clothes.

-Something wrong, hun? Worried for the match? –The women's champion asked; she was already dressed up for the match in a white tank top with "100 Stratusfaction" written in golden letters on it and a pair of camo stretched pants.

-No, it's just… you know, John… -she weakly smiled admitting that in this moment she only cared about John and the title was the last of her thoughts.

-Yeah, -Trish nodded- you know how stubborn he is, you can't do anything to convince him.

-I asked him to let me be at ringside to help him… -Ashley confided to her friend as she was changing her outfit.

-But he will never let you do it. –Trish pointed out half smiling.

-Exactly… -She commented.

-So you can't do anything. –The Canadian huffed.

-I'm going to do exactly what he'd do. –She said coming out of the bathroom in a black tank top with "Role Model" written in dark pink letters on it, a camouflage black mini skirt with a dark pink skull designed on one side, wristbands and fishnets of the same pink and her black boots; her hair was straight under the Chain Gang black cap.

-And that means…? –Trish said with a puzzled look.

-That I'm going to help him anyway. –She announced.

-What? Hun, are you crazy? It's dangerous! You've seen Umaga in the ring before! Do you remember a couple of months ago against Maria?

-I know Trishy, but you've seen how John is damaged after last Monday… I know he could do it but I want to be by his side. –She said placing the cap backwards.

-Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. –She sighed- And now let's go… we have a title match to take care of. –She winked putting an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

---

Before joining the curtain's zone Ashley rushed to the trainer's room where John was still sit watching Batista vs Mr Kennedy match on a monitor.

-Hey! –She greeted smiling.

-Are you ready? –He smiled putting an arm around her waist as she approached him.

-A little nervous, -she admitted- I can't believe that it's really happening.

-I'm sure you will be great out there… I have no doubts. –He smiled reassuring her.

-I know you do… thanks. –She gave him a truthfully smile.

-For what? –He said half amused.

-For being always supportive and by my side.

-Well 1) it's because I love you, and 2) it's because I really mean what I've just said.

-I love you too. –She giggly putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

-You'd better go now. –He pointed out.

-Yeah, -she took a deep breathe- I'm ready.

-Good luck baby… just be yourself okay? –He smiled.

She nodded and kissed him again before turning to leave.

-Ash wait! –He called out as she was opening the door.

-What?

He showed his dog-tags in one of his hands and smiled gesturing for her to take them.

-But they aren't in tune with my outfit today. –She giggled.

-For good luck. –He winked.

-Thanks baby, I love you. –She said taking them on and blowing him a kiss as she left the room.

---

-Ready to go? –Trish winked as the two girls stood in front of the curtain.

-Yeah… thanks for everything Trish, you're really my best friend. –She nervously said.

-Shut up and be proud of yourself as I am of you. –The Canadian smiled smacking playfully her butt as she leaned to hug her. –See you out there! –She added when they heard Lilian announced the contender.

-Watch out champ! –Ashley winked and came out. She raised her hand making her rock on thing and before walking toward the ring she did the military salute like John; then in the ring she went on the top turnbuckle to wave at the crowd.

When Trish joined her, they shook hands and hug before the start of the match.

---

Trish was in control for the most of the match but Ashley was very quick and focused avoiding her strokes; after a series of chops by Trish, Ashley sent her opponent to the corner with an irish whip; Trish put her hands on the top rope and jumped to hit the dirty diva with a head scissors but Ashley was able to make her fall to the ground. With Trish lying on the mat in that position, Ashley immediately knew what she gotta do and with a smirk on her face applied a perfect STFU. Eventually Trish reached the ropes and Ashley correctly let her go; as the Canadian was slowly standing up she ran against the ropes and surprised her with a hurricanrana. With the women's champion again on the mat Ashley ran again to the ropes and hit her with the 5 knuckles shuffle.

-OMG JR look at Ashley! She's indeed the Champ's girl! –Jerry "The King" Lawler said amused.

-Yes King, Cena should be very proud of her! –Jim Ross commented as she giggly made the Word Life sign.

Then the 2005 Diva Search Winner immediately jumped on the turnbuckle and showed her tattoo on the elbow before hitting Trish with her brand new finisher: the Starstruck. And finally she raised Trish's leg as the referee made the 3 count.

-Here's your winner and the NEW Women's Champion: Ashley!

Lilian's voice reached her as it was a dream and she couldn't hold tears of happiness; she slowly stood up trying to realize what she had just done and the referee raised her hand in victory before handing her the belt. She looked at it in disbelief and jumped on the turnbuckle to show it to the crowd, still crying. When she came down Trish was smiling and clapping in front of her; they shook their hands and hugged.

-Sorry… -Ashley whispered.

-You deserve it, congratulations hun! –Trish said from the bottom of her heart.

Then as Ashley had made with her so many times, Trish raised the hand of the new champion pointing with the other one at the belt as the crowd cheered and clapped.

Still crying for the emotion, Ashley raised the belt once again and before exiting the ring kissed the dog-tags as message for John. Then she walked away from the ring as the fans cheered for her and before disappearing she put the belt on her shoulder and raised her hand doing her 'Rock on' sign. She turned and disappeared behind the curtain with a bright smile on her face and on her mind only one person to share this perfect moment with…

* * *

Soooo my first idea was to write in this chapter about John's match too but that's Ashley's moment of glory lol so next chapter would be the continue of the Royal Rumble and i think it's also time for some romance outside the ring, isn't it : ) Do you have any ideas of what you'd like to see next? Like a proposal, jealousy, etc? 


	33. Top of the World

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to everyone who commented the last chapter : ) I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story.  
I'm sorry it took a while to update but i was sick last week and i wasn't able to write anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything // English is not my own language so i apologize for eventual errors.  
This chapter takes place immediately after Ashley's match at the Royal Rumble of the previous one.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33 "Top of the World"

And there he was, standing just behind the famous curtain, with a huge smile on his face.

-Joooohn! –She squealed running into his arms and hiding her face against his shoulder.

-That's my girl! –He said hugging her with a sigh of pain for his injury.

-Can you believe it? –She said wiping the tears away once again.

-I'm so proud of you, ya know? –He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

-Really? –She smiled.

-You have no idea babe. –He said hugging her again- But you gotta show the world now, that's its place! –He said putting the belt around her waist.

-Do I look as a women's champion? –She giggled.

-The hottest one I've ever seen. –He smirked.

-Thankies! –She giggled- I think you gotta go now… -She added as they were reached by Lilian's voice announcing the stipulation of the match.

-Yeah, -he nodded- anyway I'd be more than glad if after my match I'll find the women's champ in my locker room. –He said with a smirk making her laugh.

-Are you sure you don't want me to come?

-No Ash, you've done enough for tonight, -he smiled pointing at her belt- watch it from the monitor and later I'll take you out to celebrate, 'k?

-Sounds interesting… -she giggled- Wait, that's your turn now. –She said as she gave back to him his dog-tags.

-Thanks baby. –He said after kissing her- And don't worry, I'll be fine.

-I know, I trust you. –She smiled- Good luck boyfriend!

And with a last smile he turned as his music started to play.

Ashley sighed, she was completely overwhelmed? By the emotions and the night wasn't finished yet. She smiled weakly and still in disbelief looking one more time at her belt and then watching John's entrance from a monitor; when he was ready in the ring she reached his locker room as promised earlier.

---

-Congratulations! –Maria, Torrie, Carlito, Jeff and Randy yelled as she entered the room.

-Surprise! –Trish added hugging her again.

-Thanks guys! –Ashley giggled as everyone hugged her or shook her hand.

-That was a great match. –Randy said.

-Thanks. –The new champion smiled.

-Do you realize that you're making a compliment to me too? –Trish asked amused.

-Yeah… don't get used to it. –He said rolling his eyes.

-Okay, -Jeff said- we leave you alone to watch the match now, congrats again!

-Thanks again guys! –She waved at them and sat down on the couch next to Randy who remained to watch the match; Trish stayed too and she sat down on the floor with her back against the couch as she played with Tobey.

Meanwhile the match began with both men hitting each other in the middle of the ring; then they went outside and Umaga threw the champ against the steel steps and kept on working on his injured section.

-Do you think he's gonna be okay? –Ashley asked almost under her breathe when John laid on the mat after a series of blows and the referee counted till 6.

-Yeah, -Randy nodded trying to reassure her- You know John, he'll find a way to make it through the match.

-Don't worry hun, -Trish added with a smile- he knows what he's doing.

But though her friends' sincere words she couldn't stop sighing in fear and when John was busted open because he hit his face on the steel steps under the weight of Umaga, she stood up and walked toward the door.

-Where are you going// -No Ash, you know he doesn't want to… -Randy and Trish respectively said at the same time.

-I know but I can't watch him like that without doing anything… -She slightly shook her head, grabbed the belt and ran away.

---

She arrived as John made the five knuckles shuffle as Umaga laid on the steel steps and yelled –YEAH, come on! –Making her rock thing outside the ring.

John looked surprised at her just for a moment before he continued focusing on Umaga.

The match continued as she stayed at ringside cheering for him, pacing back and forth to avoid to be face to face with Estrada; when he started to untie one of the ropes she walked straight toward his direction and as he was giving instructions to Umaga to hit John with the Samoan Spike using the steel hook of the rope she knocked him out with her belt. With the Samoan bulldozer distracted by that, John took him in the FU and then applied the STFU helping with the untied rope to choke him as the referee counted till 10.

-Here's your winner and STILL the WWE Champion: JOHN CENA!

Ashley jumped in the ring and ran to hug him still kneeled on the mat, drained for the action.

-I'm sorry I know you didn't want me to… -She whispered hugging him.

-I'm glad you showed up, you helped me. –He smiled.

She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek but he stopped her saying –I'm covered of blood… -giving her an apologetically smile.

-I don't care. –She smiled and hugged him.

As the referee handed him his belt, Ashley raised John's arm and they celebrated in the ring together.

-Don't forget the belt, punkie. –He said amused when he noticed that she had left it on the apron after hitting Estrada.

-Oh yes, -she laughed- I guess I have to get used to it!

They left the ring with Ashley's arm around his waist and John's around her shoulders. Before disappearing they raised their belts together and she raised his arm once again, pointing at his belt as he made the military salute.

---

John crashed heavily on the couch as soon as they reached the locker room and Tobey ran to lick his hand wagging his tail.

-I guess that's his way to say "Congratulation". –She giggled; then she sat down on the edge of the couch cleaning with a towel the blood on his face.

-Thanks. –He smiled putting his other arm around her waist.

-For what? –She giggled- I need your face clean to kiss you.

-You know what I mean, -he said looking into her eyes- I told you not to come by but you did anyway and helped me.

-Well for once it was you who needed me instead of the opposite. –She smiled.

-I always need you by my side.

-Thanks. –She giggled blushing slightly.

-Aww that makes us the greatest couple of the WWE, ya know? We're both champs! –He yelled amused hugging her.

-Easy champ, you're injured! –She laughed- So, do you think that we should make a live sex celebration tomorrow on Raw just like Edge and Lita?

He laughed, then added with a smirk –And I have to wait till tomorrow? I was hoping for tonight!

-Shut up! –She giggled standing up- Are you okay with your injury?

-Yes I'm fine.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah baby don't worry, don't look at me like that –he added smiling- I swear I'm just a little sore but I'm gonna be fine.

-Okayyy! –She gave up sitting next to him- I'm so proud of you! –She added a few moments later.

-Are you? –He smiled.

-Hell yeah! –She said excited- I mean, you've just won a last man standing match against that monster in this condition!

-So –he smiled- now let's take a shower and then I'll take you out to celebrate.

-Baby I believe you when you tell me that you're gonna be fine but you really need to take it easy. –She pointed out.

-C'mooon you've won your first belt ever! I've retained mine! We need to celebrate! –He tried to convince her.

-Tomorrow, okay? After Raw. –She nodded- Deal?

-Fine, tomorrow it is!

-Good, and maybe ya know, I could reconsider that idea of sex celebration tonight. –She smirked.

-Hey! Are you teasing me? –He said amused.

-Maybe. –She giggled.

-I love that! –He chuckled as she leaned over to kiss him.

* * *

Do you want something going on with Ashley's playboy cover? Like John's jealousy about it? I'll be back very soon with the new chapter, i promise, and it will be a romantic one, lol! 


	34. Picture Perfect

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys rock : )  
Hope you like this one too!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and i'm sorry for grammatical errors but English is not my language.  
Enjoy : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34 "Picture Perfect"**

-Good morning, champ.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes rubbing them to make use to the daylight just to find a tray with croissants, muffins, donuts, orange juice and a red rose in a small pot on the bed and a half dressed John sat smiling in front of her.

-Is that for me? –She squealed.

-Of course. –He chuckled.

-Cool! –She giggled taking the rose to her nose- Thanks.

-You're very welcome, champ. –He said with a smirk.

-Awww stop calling me like that, I'm not used to it! –She protested with a laughter.

-Well you'd get use to it soon. –He smiled.

-How are you feeling? –She asked as he took on a t-shirt.

-Better, -he smiled- I think I don't need it anymore. –He said pointing at the bandage.

-Leave it. –She said in an "I-don't-accept-protests" tone- We'll see first what the doctor thinks about.

-Fiiine. –He gave up sitting next to her.

-So did you set it for me? –She giggled pointing at the breakfast.

-I told you. –He smiled.

-You're adorable. –She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. They stopped amused when Tobey jumped on the bed.

-Any plans for today? –John asked her taking Tobey in his lap to take it away from the breakfast.

-Yes, I was thinking of going to the mall with the girls to find new outfits.

-Have you heard her? –He said in a fake hurt tone to their little dog- She's champ since just a few hours and already leave us!

-Oh c'mooon! –She said amused- Do I have to remind you that the last time we went shopping together you protested and huffed all the time?

-Because you spent 4 hours trying on every single dress! –He protested amused.

-Whatever, that's what girls do. –She giggled- And besides I didn't say that I won't bring Tobey with me.

-Cruel! –He said with a shocked expression- So you're leaving me here all alone? –He pouted.

-You can always call Randy. –She giggled and gave him a peck before standing up and disappearing behind the bathroom's door.

---

-Hey man are you here? –John asked entering Randy's room.

-Over there! –His voice came from the bathroom.

The WWE Champ walked through the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, just in front of the bathroom where with the door opened Randy was standing in front of the mirror, shaving.

-What's up? –The legend killer asked.

-I kinda need your help.

-About? –He asked raising an eyebrow.

-Ashley. I wanna do something special for her. –John nervously said.

-Like what? –Randy asked half amused.

-I don't know, you tell me. You're the lady killer, that's why I asked you… and why the hell are you laughing now?

-Sorry man, it's just that… -he seemed to make an effort to hold a laughter- it's kinda funny that you're all nervous about a girl, which btw is already your girlfriend.

John rolled his eyes –I'm just a guy like the others, Randy. Being the WWE champion doesn't mean that I don't have my insecurities like everyone else.

-Right, sorry. –He said with an apologetic look- So, what's the matter with Ashley?

-Well, things are going really great between us, you know. –He said with a smile- But with our job they're also kind of 'rushed', always on the road, etc… like we don't have a moment just to sit back and enjoy it.

-Right, go on.

-So tonight we're gonna celebrate her victory at the rumble and I was thinking that it could be the occasion to do something special… to let her know that I'm all in our relationship.

-That's nice. –Randy smiled.

-Thanks, any advice?

-Surprise her. –The Rated RKO member said joining his best friend in the room- You know, bring her flowers, a present… something like that, girls love this kind of stuff.

-Okay, thanks. –John nodded.

-Oh and wear something different please. –He added rolling his eyes.

-Whatever you say, thanks. –He said half amused standing up.

-Anytime. –Randy said with a smirk.

---

-That was awesome! –Maria smiled.

-Well I cried like for 2 hours for the happiness. –Ashley confessed.

-It's the effect of the first title. –Trish smiled- But trust me you never get used to that happiness.

-I hope so. –Ashley smiled.

-When do you have your rematch, Trish? –Maria asked as they searched among the dresses.

-Already tonight? –The diva search winner added.

-No, actually I refused it. –The Canadian smiled.

-What? But why? It was in the contract we signed!

-I know hun, but I really think you deserve your title and I don't want a feud against you. I'll win it again when it will be the right time, now it's your time.

-Wow… thanks hun! I don't know what to say! –Ashley truthfully smiled.

-You don't have to say anything. –Trish said hugging her.

Then Ashley's cell started to ring on the notes of John's theme.

-Boyfriend's calling. –The Canadian said in a sing song voice as Maria giggled.

-Shut up you two! –She said amused as she flipped her cell open- Don't tell me you and Randy have had another fight playing with the playstation…

-_No, actually not but he's mad cause he has just lost for the 5th time._ –John smirked.

-Oh poor boy. –Ashley giggled.

-_He cheated!_ –Randy yelled.

-_Did you hear him? _–John asked amused.

-Yeah. –She laughed.

-_Anyway, I called to tell you to buy yourself a new dress._

-I'm already shopping. –She giggled.

-_I know but pay it with my credit card,_ -he sweetly said- _it's a present._

-Awww thanks baby, you don't have to!

-_But I want to, besides you need it for tonight._

-At Raw?

-_Later, we have a celebration to do, remember?_

-YAY! I love it! What are we gonna do? –She said excited.

-_You'll find out tonight._

-C'moooon John, tell me something!

-_You're beautiful._ –He said amused.

-About toniiight!

-_There's Raw_. –He continued amused.

-John Cena! Tell me something about you know what! –She protested trying to hold a laughter.

-_Dinner. And I won't add a single word._ –He said with a smirk- _See ya later punkie!_

**---**

Shopping and girls' talks went on all the afternoon so Ashley arrived at the arena just 30 minutes before the start of the show. She rushed in John's locker room with her hands full of shopping bags; she left Tobey's leash that happily ran and jumped on the couch on John's lap. Then she put the bags on the floor and gave John a quick kiss on the cheek.

-How was shopping? –He asked smiling.

-Good thanks, but I'm so late!

-Don't worry I took here your bag and your belt. –He reassured her.

-That's why I love you! –She giggled relieved and kissed him again- What's up tonight?- She asked rushing to change in her in-ring clothes.

-I have a tag team match for the titles with Hbk. –He announced.

-Wow! That's so cool! –She smiled.

-Yeah I can kick Randy's and Edge's asses, that's great! –He smirked making her laugh.

-And what about me? –She asked- Already a title defense?

-Nope, you're in a tag team match with Trish against Victoria and Melina.

-Yeah the new duo, -she rolled her eyes- but it's okay, I love tagging in with Trishy!

-I know babe. –He smiled.

---

Raw was finished from 40 minutes and Ashley was in the women's locker room with Trish and Maria, getting ready for her date. She and Trish had won their match and John and Shawn were the new world tag team champions.

-Are you sure the hair looks ok? –The diva search winner asked doubtful as Maria had just finished to straight it.

-You look amazing. –The interviewer smiled sincerely.

-And with that dress you're absolutely stunning. –Trish commented looking at the final effect as Ashley stood up.

She was wearing the dress she bought that morning: it was a black dress with a V neck that showed her beautiful cleavage and it was long till her knees, it had little silver sparkles around the neck and at the bottom; then she wore a pair of black stilettos and a matching bag. Her make up was simple as always: black mascara to let her beautiful eyes stand out, light pink eye shadow and a transparent/light pink lipgloss.

-Are you sure? –She asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

-Absolutely. –Trish smiled.

-And you're ready to go. –Maria giggled.

-Okay, -she smiled and took a deep breathe- I'm so excited!

-Have a good night! –Maria said hugging her.

-Yeah and call us tomorrow with all the details! –The Canadian added with a smirk.

---

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she saw him in front of her talking with Randy. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt with the first two buttons opened and a black jacket. The legend killer hit him with an elbow and he turned to see Ashley making her way through the corridor.

He smiled and walked toward her offering his hand which she immediately squeezed.

-You look… absolutely beautiful. –He sincerely said- I'm really speechless.

-Wow, thanks boyfriend. –She giggled- I have to say you're not so bad too.

-Not so bad only? –He pouted.

-Fiiine, you're gorgeous baby, I've never seen you so elegant. –She smiled.

-Much better now. –He said amused. –Shall we?

-I can't wait anymore. –She smiled as they walked away hand in hand.

---

When they arrived at the restaurant Ashley found a red rose on her dish.

-Thanks. –She happily said at John who smiled at the other side of the small table. –It's a nice place. –She said smiling looking out of the large window next to their table where all the lights of the city and a full moon created a beautiful view.

-I'm glad you like it. –He smiled back at her.

-So, -Ashley started as their dishes arrived a half hour later- How it feels to be a double champ?

-Very good actually. –He laughed- Even if I think Orton could try to kill me in the sleep to take the belt back.

-I suppose he could. –She giggled.

-And how it feels to be the women's champion? –He chuckled.

-Well… very weird. –She admitted- You know, I never thought that this was going to happen… at least not so soon and after all the things I went through.

-I honestly think that you used every single occasion you had since the beginning to prove that you deserve it. –He smiled reassuring her.

-Thanks. –She slightly blushed- But trust me, this wouldn't have happened without you.

-You've done everything by yourself baby. Yeah I helped you getting more confident in the ring but Trish or anyone else would have done the same.

-No, I don't think so. –She smiled- You've done a lot more John… you gave me strength, you gave me hope… you made me believe in myself… and you gave me your love. –She blushed- I'll be forever grateful for having you in my life.

He waited a few seconds touched by her words before gently squeezing her hand. –I'm very glad you think this Ash, but I want you to know that you've changed my life too. –He smiled- I've never felt happier before you came into my life; I've enjoyed every single moment we spent together, I couldn't hope for more.

Ashley's eyes were misty with tears for the emotions. –I feel the same way –she smiled- you're truly the best thing happened in my life… I love you so much… in a way that I could never imagine possible.

-I love you too, punkie. –He said handing her a velvet box with a huge smile on his face.

-What's that? –She asked surprised.

-Open it. –He chuckled.

-You bought me a present! –She said excited- But you didn't have to, that's already enough!

-I wanted to…, to let you know that my life wouldn't be the same without you. –He smiled.

Ashley opened the box to find a beautiful silver bracelet with a "J", an "A" and a heart as small charms.

-Do you like it?

Her smile was so huge and her eyes were shining so bright that the answer was clear. –I love it, baby, it's so beautiful.

She leaned her arm toward John to let him put the bracelet around her wrist.

-That's really beautiful, -She softly said- Thank you.

-I love you. –He simply said holding her hand.

She leaned forward and whispered –I've never thought I could be so happy John, thanks.

And then they both got lost in a deep kiss.


	35. Dirty Little Secret

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to XXxbitchyhanyouxXX for reviewing the last chapter : ) Buuut last chapter got just one reviews (pouts) i hoped you'd like it!  
ENJOY!  
I don't own anything. The title of the chapter belongs to the song of the awesome All-American Rejects!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35 "Dirty Little Secret"  
**

Ashley woke up suddenly at 7:30 AM at the sound of a knock on the door, muttering something against Randy's habit to forget his key, she slowly stood up and reached the door.

-Next time you can stay where you spent most of the night… Oh sorry…

-Good morning miss, -a hotel's employee said handing her a rectangular thin package- this is just arrived for you, it says 'urgent'.

-Thank you. –She smiled taking the package and mentally apologized to Randy.

Then she sat on the bed where John was still asleep and proceeded to open it wondering what it'd be. The first thing she saw was a letter with the WWE sign and with even more curiosity she began to read:

"_Dear Ashley, _

_Congratulations! As you have just noticed the staff of Playboy has sent us the first copy of the April issue featuring you. You will unveil the cover for everyone tonight live at Raw. Congratulations!"_

-Oh my gosh! –She whispered looking immediately at the magazine that was under the note. She was staring at her pictures in disbelief when John moaned in the sleep making her return to the reality. –Oh no! –She yelled as the magazine dropped on the floor. She immediately took it glancing at John and rushed to the bathroom taking the magazine and the letter with her.

She took a quick shower and came back from the bathroom 10 minutes later wearing a pair of light pink sweatpants and a simple white tank top, her hair in a ponytail. She took on a pair of sneakers and then wrote a quick note for John, tied up Tobey' s leash and left the room taking the magazine with her.

---

-C'm in, it's open!

-Hey –Ashley smiled leaving Tobey's leash- sorry, it's early.

-Don't worry hun, -Trish smiled putting down a newspaper- what's up?

-Hey! I though I've heard your voice! –Maria joined the duo coming out of the bathroom still in her pajamas.

-Good, you're both there! –Ashley said relieved.

-What's up? –The Canadian asked again as Maria sat down on the edge of her bed taking the little dog with her.

-This. –She said throwing the magazine on the bed- It arrived a half hour ago. –She added as the two girls leaned over to take it.

-It's ready! –Maria squealed looking at the cover and searching for the full photoshoot inside.

-OMG Ash, you're stunning! That's so awesome! –Trish yelled excited.

-So beautiful! You've done a great job! –Maria added.

-You have indeed! –Trish commented.

-Thanks girls, I'm glad you like it. –She said with a weak smile.

-So…what's the matter? –Maria asked with a puzzled look- Aren't you happy of how it came out?

-Yes, I am… but… John…

-Don't worry hun, –the backstage interviewer smiled to reassure her friend- I bet he would be so proud of how beautiful and sexy his girlfriend is that he'll forget to be jealous!

-Have you already shown him? –Trish asked.

-Well actually the point is… -Ashley began but was immediately cut off by Trish.

-Oh no, Ash, tell me you didn't…! John knows that you've posed for Playboy, right? –The Canadian asked as soon as she saw her best friend's expression.

-I forgot to tell him! –She finally said in a frustrated tone crushing heavily on Maria's bed.

-Honey! How could you possibly forget? –Trish exclaimed surprised.

-I know! –The new women's champion covered her face with the hands- We talked once or twice about it but as it was not big deal… then they proposed me when he was always away for the promotion of the movie and I wanted to tell him face to face… and then I totally forgot!

-And now what are you gonna do? –Maria sympathetically asked.

-I don't have much choice, have I? John's going to kill me and honestly I can't blame him. –She sighed.

-He loves you, he'll understand. –Trish tired to reassure her.

-I don't know… how can I casually mention to my boyfriend that I forgot to tell him that a couple of months ago I posed for PB? I'd not forgive myself neither. –She sighed finally standing up and reaching the door.

-Are you going to tell him now? –Maria asked.

-Yeah… tonight I have to unveil the cover at Raw.

-Good luck hun. –Trish said with a weak smile.

-Thanks, I'll need it.

---

-Here you are! –A shirtless John greeted her smiling 5 minutes later.

-Hey babe. –She smiled back giving him a quick kiss- Did you find my note?

-Yes, -he wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss on the forehead- I was going to leave you one too cause I'm going to the gym… are you coming?

-Yeah but… I need to tell you something first…

-Sure, -he smiled- What's up? Wait a minute I've left my shirt in the bathroom. –He said going to pick it.

-Well…

But before Ashley could say anything else Maria rushed in the room and, seeing her friend alone, felt free to put the magazine out from under her shirt.

-You forgot your playboy in our room!

-And since when you read playboy? –John asked amused coming out of the bathroom- Shouldn't be me the one who hides this kind of magazines? –He laughed.

Maria shoot an apologetic look at Ashley who just bit her bottom lip as John came closed and could now perfectly see the cover.

-What does that mean? –He asked with a puzzled look and then when he didn't receive any answer added –Is this some kind of a joke?

-I'm sorry, -Maria sincerely said leaving the magazine in Ashley's hands- I'd better leave you alone…

-What's this? –He asked again as Maria closed the door behind her.

-I'm so sorry John…! –She sincerely said looking at him.

-You're so sorry for what? –He asked with a bitter tone as he started to understand what was going on.

-You gotta understand… -She began but was cut off by John as he took the magazine and started looking inside.

-What Ashley, I gotta understand what? That you're sorry to have posed for PB? Or to have done it behind my back? Or maybe you're sorry cause now I know? –He yelled.

-I know John, I understand you but please let me…-

-No you don't understand. You CAN'T understand me, Ashley, and you know why? Cause I always talk with you about any little decision I have to make cause you're important in my life, now I know it's not the same for you.

-Don't say this… you know it's not like that…

-I don't know what hurts the most, if you doing this without telling me or knowing that you don't consider me enough to know… -He said in a hurt/upset tone and throw the magazine on the bed.

-Where are you going? –She asked with a confused look as he walked toward the door.

-To the gym.

-But I… can't we talk, John? –She sighed.

-Write an interview, maybe I can read it in some magazine in a couple of months, huh? –He bitterly said closing the door behind him.

* * *

Okay, don't hate me for leaving you like this! I've had so many things to do last weeks and i couldn't make this chapter longer, but i'll update soon, 'k? In the meanwhile please review : ) 


	36. And Playboy it is

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to xAttitudex, WordLyfe and blueandyellow27 for reviewing last chapter: )  
This one starts immediately after we left it last time. R&R and enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. English is not my language, i'm italian, so sorry for grammatical errors.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36 "And Playboy it is"**

-What are you doing here? –Randy asked her 2 hours later.

She was sat outside their hotel room, with her back against the door and the arms wrapped around her legs.

-Hey, -she sighed- I've had a fight with John.

-And he left you here? –He asked with a puzzled look.

-No, -she rolled her eyes- I ran after him and obviously forgot to take my keys or cell with me.

-Here you go. –The legend killer chuckled opening the door with his card key.

-Thanks. –She sighed following him and heavily crushed on the bed where John had thrown the magazine earlier.

-And why did you fight? –Randy asked a few minutes later.

-I screwed up. Badly. –She sadly said.

-What's the matter? –He said sitting in front of her on the edge of his bed and added- C'mon, you know you can talk to me.

-You won't make stupid comments? –She skeptically asked.

-I promise. –He rolled his eyes- C'mon what happened?

She took a deep breath and showed him the cover. –This.

-Whoa! Holy sh- he yelled with a smirk before Ashley could interrupt him.

-Randy! –She protested hiding it under a pillow.

-Sorryyy, -he said- I had no idea that you…

-Neither did John. –She commented.

-What? You didn't tell him?

-Don't look at me like that, I forgot! –She yelled in frustration.

-I guess he's pretty angry then. –The legend killer said.

-Yeah, he is. –She sighed.

-But how could you forget to tell him something like this?

-I don't know, it's not like I completely forgot, it's that-

-That she didn't want to tell me, get it? –John said entering the room and throwing his gym bag on the floor.

Randy glanced at Ashley who immediately jumped off of the bed. –Hey… we need to talk. –She softly said.

-Talk with Randy, Trish, Umaga… whoever you want; I don't need to talk. –He bitterly said.

-John please, at least let me talk, okay? –She sadly said.

He seemed to be at the point of bitterly replying again, then he simply shrugged and said –Talk then.

Meanwhile Randy decided to leave the two alone glancing a sympathetic look at Ashley who sat on the bed again and took a deep breath.

-I know you're right to be upset, -she started- but you gotta believe that it's not like I did it behind your back or I hid it from you on purpose… it kinda happened this way…

-That's bullshit Ashley. How could it 'just happened' when you didn't say a word about it? – He angrily said.

-Do you remember we talked once or twice about the possibility of doing it…? Then they proposed me when you were away for the promotion of the movie… and I didn't want to tell you on the phone! So I decided to tell you face to face when we'd have had more time just for us… but then you won the title against Edge and I wanted that to be a perfect moment for you: the title, the movie… ; I didn't' want to take the attention on me in your moment… -she paused- okay, probably seeing now how it turned out it was a mistake but I thought it was the best thing to do…

-There were still months between then and now. –He pointed out.

-I know… when I did the photoshoot I asked them if you could come and they accepted… I wanted it to be a surprise for you…, but then you had a signing at the last moment and you couldn't make it in time to the studio… remember? It was kind of a month ago. –She sighed- And then yeah, it's true, I completely forgot between my title shot, the championship and all the rest…

He huffed before saying calm but still cold –Okay, I believe it, but that doesn't change the state of things…

-What…why? –She asked confused- What does that mean?

-I believe that you didn't want to do it behind my back on purpose Ash, but you did anyway… the result it's the same.

-But I explained you baby… I was just waiting for the right moment to celebrate with you!

-It still remains that when you got the offer didn't feel the need to tell me. –He said in a hurt tone.

She didn't say anything at once, her head was aching so bad and her heart racing. –You know it's not like that… I thought it was for the best, -she sadly said- okay I was wrong but I believed it. I'm sorry…

-Yeah me too. –He said not looking at her.

-And so…? –She asked trying to understand what was going on his mind.

-Are you on Raw tonight?

-Yes… I have to unveil the cover…

-Okay, I think it's better if you take your stuff for tonight then.

-What? –She said totally confused.

-I can't be with you right now. –He said still avoiding her gaze.

---

-"I can't be with you right now". That's it.

-And that's the last thing he told you. –Trish commented.

She was with Ashley and Maria in the catering zone of the arena and the dirty diva was telling her friends what happened earlier.

-Yes… but what does that mean? –Ashley shook her head- "_I can't be with you right now_" like being in the same room at the same moment? Or like… we're over?

-What did you do then? –The Canadian asked.

-I took my stuff and left… -she sadly said- what could I do?

-I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! –Maria piped out- If I didn't…

-Oh no sweetie, don't blame yourself! –The brand new PB cover girl sincerely said- It's all my fault, I should have told him before… but I really didn't do that to hurt him or… you know…

-Yeah, -Trish sighed- it sucks but I'm sure you two will find a way to work this out.

-I hope so…

-What are you going to do now? –Maria asked.

-Well I think I need to find a place to get ready for tonight… and then one to spend the night at cause I guess he doesn't want me neither in his locker room or hotel room… -she sadly said.

-But of course you'll stay with us tonight! –The backstage interviewer said matter-of-factly.

-Absolutely! –Trish exclaimed- We can share a bed, it's not big deal!

-Thanks girls. –Ashley said with a weak smile hugging her friends.

-And for now… can't you stay in the women's locker room?

-Yeah but… you know "the mean girls" will start to talk…

-Then you can always join Rated RKO for a night. –Randy smirked placing an arm around her shoulders.

-What? Were you eavesdropping on us? –Trish asked.

-Yeah but that's not the point. –The cocky superstar grinned making the 3 girls roll their eyes- So, what do you say?

-What? –The diva search winner asked confused- Are you serious?

-Sure, you can stay in our locker room for a night… it's not big deal… and I could talk with both Adam and John to be sure that it's okay, ya know…

-I hate to say this, but he does have a point. –The Canadian said rolling her eyes.

-Okay then… thanks. –Ashley said.

-No problem. Oh and don't forget to take your Playboy! –He smirked- Ouch! Just kidding! –He added when he received 3 smacks on the back of his head from each one of the girls.

---

xxx Later that night xxx

Ashley was behind the curtain ready for her promo. She was wearing a simple black dress and stilettos, her hair naturally waved. She was looking hopefully at the corridor when Maria joined her.

-He didn't show up, huh? –She sympathetically said.

-Nope, -she sighed- and he always walk me till the curtain.

-I'm so sorry… did Randy talk to him?

-Yeah and he said that it's none of his business what I decided to do… -She sadly said- Anyway I gotta go now.

-Are you excited? –Maria said trying to make her feel better.

-Honestly hun? Not anymore. –She shrugged- It's like without John nothing else matters for me.

Then her music started so she hugged her friend, forced a smile and walked towards the ring waving at the crowd. Once she was in the ring, grabbed a microphone and giggled as the fans cheered for her. She talked about when she was a little girl who didn't know what to do in her life, then went to the college and finally her life changed when she entered the Diva Search. She thanked once again the fans cause without them her life wouldn't be so great.

-I feel very lucky –she smiled- cause because of you I can do what I like the most and around the world! And I could never thank you enough guys, cause here not only I've found some great friends but also the most important person in my life.

In his locker room John couldn't help but smile at this public "declaration".

Then Ashley proceeded to unveil the cover as the crowd went wild and the paparazzi took a lot of photos. As she was still smiling in the middle of the ring a music started to play.

-WTF? –She muttered as Melina and Nitro came down the ramp.

-This is so wrong! –Melina yelled- She poses naked for a stupid magazine and gets all your attention! That's pathetic! That's the reason why she won the title! To promote her cover! But you don't deserve it, miss playboy, a true diva like me does!

-So? –Ashley yelled back- What are you doing still there? Come in and we'll see if you deserve it more than I do. I don't have any problem to put the title on the line right now!

The brown hair diva ironically laughed –Oh, you're sure as hell that I'm coming! But first… well since you're comfortable to be naked in front of everyone… Nitro, honey, would you please take her dress off so I can beat her ass?

But as the superstar smirked entering the ring another music started to play and this time it was a theme that Ashley knew too well and that made her heart jump.

-You touch my girl and I'll kick your ass as you've never had kicked before, I swear! –The doctor of Thuganomics yelled standing under the titan tron.

As he started to walk towards the ring Nitro and Melina ran among the crowd, so he just turned again and walked away leaving a confused Ashley in the middle of the ring.


	37. Surprise!

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic 

Thanks to xAttitudex, WordLyfe and blueandyellow27 for reviewing last chapter : )  
This chapter starts immediately after we left the story last time.  
You know that i don't own anything, etc, etc, same old story so ENJOY: )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37 "Surprise!"  
**

As soon as she came out of the ring and reached the backstage she started to run… there was something she needed to know…

-Is this the script for tonight? –She managed to say trying to catch her breath once she reached the women's locker room.

-Yeah… why? Calm down, hun! –Trish tried to say as she started to turn the pages frenetically.

-Here! –She finally said.

-What Ash, what's up? –The Canadian asked confused.

-Look, -she said handing her a page- it wasn't scheduled to happen! Neither Melina and Nitro nor John coming to rescue me!

-Wow! –The former champion commented- So besides the bitch… he did it by himself!

-I guess so… maybe it's a sign or something…

-And so what are you doing here? –Trish smiled- Go after him, run!

---

And so did Ashley, running again through the whole backstage area until she reached John's locker room. She hopefully knocked on the door but there was no answer so, thinking that he might be in the shower, decided to enter anyway.

-Hey, it's me… -She uncertainly said opening the door.

But soon she realized that the locker room was empty cause John had obviously already left. Feeling suddenly stupid to have thought that everything was alright, Ashley sighed and defiantly came back to the rated RKO locker room.

---

As the two superstars were arguing about something, she managed to take a shower and changing in more casual clothes: a light blue jeans, a pale pink belly T-shirt with "100 bad girl" written in white letters and a pair of Nike. Then she reached again the main part of the room and sat on a bench, checking without real hope if John had tried to contact her on the phone.

Meanwhile Edge had left so, after yelling something against his not-so-sure-anymore partner, Randy looked at her.

-What happened to you? –He asked noticing her expression.

-What? Why? –She said as she had just realized that he was in the room.

-You look like you're ready to cry. –He rolled his eyes muttering something like 'Girls'.

-He already left, without saying anything. –She said after a few minutes as he had just asked what the matter was.

-I'm sorry. –The legend killer sincerely said seeing that she was hurt- C'mon I give you a ride to the hotel.

**-**Thanks Randy. –She weakly smiled.

-I know you love him and I know John loves you… it's going to be just fine.

-I hope so; -She said taking her bag- Do you mind let me borrow your card key? I have to take my stuff for the night but I forgot it. –She said smiling weakly.

-Sure but… your stuff for the night? –He asked with a puzzled look.

-Yeah… I guess he doesn't want to stay with me so I'll room in with Trish and Maria. –She sadly shrugged and left the locker room for the parking lot before he could say anything.

---

-Don't you wanna go inside first? –She nervously asked.

-C'mooon –Randy chuckled- open the door, he won't bite.

-Fiiine! –She rolled her eyes but did so.

When the door was finally opened she saw a carpet of rose petals leading to her and John's bed and a tray in the middle of the room with a cake, a bottle of champagne and two glasses on it.

-What the…? –She said turning to Randy who winked and disappeared in the corridor.

-Hey cover girl. –John greeted her smiling coming from the other part of the room.

-Hey…! –She said taken aback- What's this? –She asked gesturing to the tray and the petals.

-I thought we have something to celebrate, haven't we? –He smiled taking her hand and leading her in the middle of the room when there was a big "Congratulations!" banner hanging from the ceiling.

-But you…

-I'm sorry, Ash. –He truthfully said looking into her eyes- I should have thought that you had your reasons… I remember my schedule back at that time… it was crazy! And I remember when two months ago you were so excited about me coming at that photoshoot…

-But you have your reasons too to be upset, -she interrupted him squeezing his hand- I'm sorry too…

-It's okay… I was wrong to get upset like that…

-And I was wrong to forget it… -She added.

-Okay, -he smiled amused and hugged her- we are both sorry and we were both right and wrong in the same time, so?

-So that makes us two idiots! –She laughed.

-I love you. –He kissed her.

-Me too… ; so all that stuff? –She giggled.

-Yeah it's a make up tentative. –He chuckled- I rushed here after 'rescuing you' to have all set up.

-That's so sweet. –She giggled and then realizing what he had just said punched him on the shoulder.

-Ouch! What was that for? –He protested.

-For have made me worry! –She pouted- I was all hopeful when I saw you out there and then I couldn't find you anywhere.

-Sorry, -he smiled amused hugging her again and kissing the top of her head- c'mon we have to celebrate now!

-John! But the cake has a playboy bunny on it! –Ashley pointed out laughing.

-Yeah tell me about it, I literally had to force the guy to 'create' the bunny in 5 minutes. –He rolled his eyes.

-Haha I love you!

-And btw I forgot to say… -he started with a smirk.

-What? –She asked with curiosity.

-You really look stunning in every pic. –He said handing her the magazine.

-Really? Do you like it? –She smiled surprised.

-You're simply perfect, really. –He smiled back.

-So… are you okay with that? –She anxiously asked.

-Well, -he said sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her with him on his lap- I'm okay with that but let me say that I'm the hell jealous of my girlfriend… so I guess I'm going to kill every superstar who says something about your pics… and especially Orton! –He grinned.

-Thanks, -she smiled giving him a peck on the cheek- it really means a lot to me that you're okay with it… but poor guys! –She laughed.

-I have a feeling that I'm going to deliver FU all over the place then, cause everyone's going to appreciate your photos.

-Probably… -she said with a smirk- but they can only see me on paper, you got me live…

-That's why I'm a lucky man! –He smirked back.

-Absolutely. –She giggled and started to kiss him passionately so soon he was lying on his back with Ashley on the top of him.

-Didn't we have a cake to eat and a bottle of champagne to drink? –He managed to say amused between the kisses.

-We can always have them _later_, can't we? –She said giggling.

-I totally agree baby. –He smirked taking off his shirt as she started to kiss him again.

* * *

In the next chapter the road to WM begins! I'm considering to end this story after the WM part (so in kinda 4 chapters) cause it's getting hard to find new ideas and i really love this story, i don't want to write something 'just to write' if you know what i mean... but if i'll get a lot of reviews saying that you love the story then i could focus better on finding new ideas and keep it up so LOL it's up to you! 


	38. The Road to Wrestlemania

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Sorry guys it took longer than i expected because the site wasn't working properly and wasn't letting me upload the chapter for a few days! Anyway now here i am! Hope y'all have had a good Easter : )  
Thanks to xAttitudex, AznIntegra, WordLyfe, blueandyellow27, Casey and .thirdalixious. for rewieving last chapter! Your comments mean a lot to me, really! And for the moment the story will go on, i promise.  
I don't own anything; SORRY for typos or grammatical errors.  
Enjoy, R&R : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38 "The Road to WM"**

A week was passed by and it had been a busy one for Ashley. Infact she had to travel from a city to another to promote her PB. She was excited about it but obviously tired after a long week of signings, radio appearances, interviews and so on. And then, the most important thing, she had missed John like crazy and in every single break of her busy schedule you could see her texting or on the phone with him.

But now finally she was on the plane to come back to Raw and she couldn't be happier at the thought of being with John again; so she adjusted in her seat, took her ipod and smiled waiting for that moment.

---

-My boyfriend! –She giggled happily running towards him.

-That's my baby! –He chuckled as she literally threw her arms around his neck and lifted her up.

-I missed you so much!

-Me too, you have no idea! –He replied kissing her.

-Really? –She giggled as he put her down on her feet again.

-Really. –He smiled leaning over for another kiss.

-So you didn't fall for another diva?

-Baby you were away just for 7 days. –He pointed out amused taking her suitcase in one hand and linking fingers with her with the other one as they walked through the airport.

-And so? I've met a lot of boys in 'just 7 days'. –She smirked and left his hand walking faster.

-What? –He asked taken aback after a few seconds and reaching her.

-HAHA! Just kidding baby! –She laughed- You should have seen your face!

-Evil woman. –He said putting an arm around her waist- So you didn't take your chances partying all night long without your boyfriend?

-Nope. –She smiled and slightly blushed- I preferred talking with you on the phone to parties.

-Sweet. –He smiled and hold her closer- Have you had a good flight?

-Yeah, but I'm starving!

-Good, cause a couple of guys is waiting for us to eat something together before Raw.

-Cool! –She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek- I love you, John.

-Love you too, punkie.

---

-So did he behave while I was away? –Ashley asked with a smirk as from the other part of the table, in front of her, John smiled amused.

They were at a McDonald's near the arena having a good time with their friends. Sat next to Ashley there was Maria and then Randy; at the other side of the table next to John there was CM Punk, who was going out with Maria since a couple of months, and then Trish.

-Yeah, he was a good boy. –CM Punk answered amused- We went out just a couple of nights.

-But he behaved himself. –Trish winked.

-How do you know? –Randy rolled his eyes- You weren't even there!

-Oh yeah we were! –Maria giggled.

-Did you two follow us? –Her boyfriend asked with a shocked face.

-Nope. –Maria quickly shook her head- There was also Torrie with us.

As everyone laughed Trish added –We wanted to keep an eye on you boys, but you all were good.

-Unbelievable. –John commented as Ashley giggled taking his hand and linking fingers with him.

-And meanwhile did you have fun, hun? –The Canadian asked.

-Yeah. –She smiled. –I had the opportunity to hang out with a lot of fans which is always cool. At a signing there was this little boy of 6/7 years old with his mother and he had a copy of Playboy to get signed! –She laughed.

-Cute! –Maria giggled.

-Lucky him that John wasn't there! –Randy said with a smirk.

-Why? He was just a kid! –The cover girl said amused.

-Cause he punched Chris Masters because he was talking about your pics. –The legend killer explained.

-John! –Ashley exclaimed.

-Never listen to what Randy says, baby. –The champ shrugged- And anyway Masterpiece is an idiot.

-You suck. –Randy said rolling his eyes.

-Shut up Orton. –John replied.

-No, you shut up Cena.

-You.

-You.

And then the two superstars started throwing fries at each other like two kids as the others laughed.

-Boys will be boys! –Ashley sighed amused.

---

xxx Later at Raw xxx

HBK was stretching in the backstage when John joined him.

-Look who's here! My tag team partner! –The showstopper said with a smirk.

-Listen man, I'm going crazy- John started.

-I know, I know. –HBK interrupted him- After the video of my former partners that Rated RKO showed you last week you're wondering if I'm going to super kick you too.

-Exactly. –John huffed- You seem always at the point of giving me that damn sweet chin music and then it never happens!

-With you it's different John.

-Fine! With me it's different… why?

-I don't know… maybe it's not. –The DX member said amused.

-Thanks a lot Shawn! I feel much better now! –The WWE champion sarcastically commented.

-I told you that it's my own interest that nothing happens to you till Wrestlemania… so until then I got you back. –He said and then walked away leaving a perplexed John there.

---

-Hey baby. –Ashley greeted him a few minutes later as he entered his locker room- Did you find Shawn?

-Yeah but it'd be the same if I hadn't talked with him. –He huffed crashing heavily on the leather couch.

-The same old story? –She asked sitting on his lap.

-Yeah… he said that he got my back but honestly baby, I'm not so sure anymore. And it sucks to be in the ring with someone you don't know if you can trust. –He said putting his arms around her waist.

-Well at least tonight you can be sure of one of your partners. –She pointed out with a smile.

-What? One of my partners? –He asked with a puzzled look.

-Remember when two weeks ago Melina and Nitro interrupted me and you came out before they could attack me? –He nodded- Well tonight the women's champion –she smirked pointing at herself- tags in with the world tag team champions against MNM.

-You, me and Shawn against the slut, the mask and the model wannabe? –He said excited.

-Exactly. –She giggled.

-Oh, we're so going to kick their asses!

Ashley laughed –And we got to be in a match together again! –She yelled excited.

-Awesome. –He smiled hugging her.

-Do you think that HBK will have a problem with that?

-Why should him, punkie?

-Cause you know, he's an icon and I'm just-

-The women's champ, baby. And not because you're beautiful or because you posed for Playboy. You won the title in the ring and you deserve it. Don't let Melina's words get to you.

-Okay, -she smiled reassured and gave him a kiss- now let's get ready for this match!

---

20 minutes later Ashley and John were waiting behind the curtain for the start of their match. He was wearing a pair of his green shorts, the black Assault Battalion t-shirt, his military cap and a pair of white pumps. To be in tune with him and HBK, Ashley was wearing a pair of military pants, her white "Bad Kitty" top with underneath a black bra, her black Chain Gang cap on straight hair and a pair of white Reebok as John's.

As she was taking on a pair of fingerless black gloves, their partner joined them. He was wearing his black & green pants and the newest DX t-shirt.

-Hey kids. –He said with a smirk.

-Hey. –Ashley greeted him with a smile as John remained silent.

-Are you ready? –The heartbreak kid asked.

-Sure! –The dirty diva nodded with another smile.

…_Bow down to the masters, break it down!_

As his music started to play he patted John's tag team belt and before disappearing he said with a wink –See ya out there partners.

Ashley gave John a quick kiss on the lips, then she adjusted her cap backwards and placed the women's belt on the shoulder; John put his WWE title around his waist and the other one on his shoulder, then he smiled at her.

-Oh my gosh –she laughed- we have championships anywhere!

He smiled amused and take her hand as his theme started to play. –Let's go baby.

---

As soon as they appeared the crowd went wild. Ashley made her 'rock on' thing and patted her belt; John made his military salute and then raised his title as she pointed at him. They walked towards the ring hand in hand, then he slid into it and the dirty diva followed him as HBK hold the ropes open for her.

-Thanks. –She smiled before going on the turnbuckle and raising her belt.

As MNM made their way to the ring the new trio gave their belts to the referee, then John and Shawn took out their t-shirts throwing them to the crowd. When Melina was ready to make her custom entrance Ashley rolled her eyes and covered her boys' ones with her hands as John smiled amused.

-I start, okay?- HBK asked.

-'K. –John nodded.

-Hey! –HBK called out making him turn as he and Ashley were going into the corner- I got your back.

-Same here.

---

So the match started with HBK vs Mercury; the showstopper was having the upper hand when after running against the ropes Melina hold his foot giving Mercury enough time to make the tag. Nitro started to work on HBK's back helped by his partner's interferences when Melina distracted the referee. So when with an irish whip Nitro sent him against the turnbuckle and they started to choke the DX member both John and Ashley ran into the ring as the ref tried to hold them.

Back in the middle of the ring Mercury who had just made the tag was still working on Shawn as Ashley started to clap her hands to cheer him up as the crowd followed her and John bounced up and down stretching out his hand towards his partner.  
Eventually Shawn reached him and made the tag. Immediately John hit Mercury with his set of moves; as he was lying on the mat the WWE champ ran against the ropes and, making sure to send Nitro off the apron with an elbow, hit the 5 knuckles shuffle.

-C' mon! Go John! –Ashley yelled making the word life sign.

Then with Mercury still on the mat HBK went on the turnbuckle and hit him with a flying elbow; as Nitro entered the ring John knocked him out with a FU and so Shawn got ready to hit with a Sweet Chin Music the other MNM member that was slowly standing up. But then Melina ran in the middle of the ring, just in HBK's direction, so he he'd not hit Mercury and infact he stopped when he realized that he was going to hit the diva; at this point Ashley ran inside and knocked Melina out with a spear, starting then to hit her with a series of punches. Shawn finally completed his SCM and John added a FU. 1,2,3!

As Lillian announced the winners Ashley let Melina go and ran to hug first John and then HBK.

-Yeah! –She yelled excited raising their arms.

-Well done kid. –The heartbreak kid smirked patting her shoulder and turned to take his belt from the referee.

As she raised again John's arm he chuckled and leaned over to quickly kiss her… when he realized that Shawn was actually moving towards them…

-Duck! –The WWE champ yelled taking a shocked Ashley down with him and HBK hit with a Sweet Chin Music Nitro who was standing behind John with a steel chair in his hands.

-I told I got your back. – He explained with a smirk, opening his arms as it was matter-of-factly.

John just nodded raising his belts as Ashley leaned forward to yell back at Melina who was screaming something against her. The self proclaimed 'most dominant diva' gestured for Ashley's belt and she replied with a smirk –You'd better watch it bitch!- as John raised her hand and then put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

In the next chapter Ashley will be the guest of the Cutting Edge! 


	39. A Controversial Monday Night

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to xAttitudex for reviewing last chapter : )  
You already know all the disclaimers.  
R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39 "A Controversial Monday Night"**

-Welcome to another episode of Monday Night Raw! I'm Jim Ross at ringside with my partner Jerry "The King" Lawler.

-Hi JR! We're all ready for another step towards Wrestlemania!

-Sure King, and you know what? Later we'll see the playboy cover girl and women's champion as special guest of the Cutting Edge!

-I know! I can't wait!

---

-I don't like this at all. –John huffed from the couch of his locker room petting Tobey's head on his lap.

-What? –Ashley asked distractedly coming out of the bathroom where she was dressing up- Do you think I should change?

-No, I actually meant you on the Cutting Edge. –He replied amused pointing at the tv.

-C'mon, -she smiled- don't be an overprotective boyfriend now.

-I'm not overprotective! –He protested- But I don't like the idea of my girlfriend on live tv with that total jerk!

-I know but Coach said that I have to. –She rolled her eyes- I don't like this either.

-Your outfit? –He joked.

-Shut up, I was just distracted –she laughed- I'm not that type of blonde! Anyway what do you think of it? –She asked with her hands on the hips.

She was wearing a very short black & white mini skirt, a black top, black fishnets sleeves, black fishnets under her fighting boots and a pair of fingerless gloves.

-Honestly? –He said raising an eyebrow.

-Sure honestly…why? –She asked checking if she had took on something wrong.

-Smokin'! –He finally said with a smirk.

-That's not fair! –She protested throwing at him a pillow of the couch- I thought you didn't like it!

-Gotcha. –He said amused.

-So, -she said sitting down next to him- don't get mad of whatever he's gonna say, 'k? Just ignore him.

-I can't guarantee this… –he rolled his eyes- A thing is let him talk shit about me and a thing is about you.

-I know, -she said sweetly caressing his cheek- but we know him so let's just deal with it.

-Wait a minute… now I have second thoughts actually… you look too hot to be next to him!

-John Cena are you jealous? –She asked amused.

-I think you should go now punkie. –He evasively said.

-ORLY? –She laughed- You are indeed! –She exclaimed and kissed him before standing up.

-Don't forget-

-My belt, I know. –She giggled placing the title on her shoulder- See? I'm starting to get used of being a champ.

-So proud of my baby. –He chuckled.

-Love ya babe.

-Love ya too. –He smiled as she adjusted her black Chain Gang cap backwards.

---

…_You better hold on tight cause I want to love you nice…_

As her new theme song started to play Ashley adjusted her belt and came out doing her 'rock on' thing; she raised the title and slapped a few fans' hands on her way to the ring.

-Welcome to the Cutting Edge, _punkie_. –Edge said in a disparaging tone. -Take a seat.

-Thanks. –She forced a smile and sat down on a stool after waving at the crowd who cheered for her.

-So –he began- fortunately I always have guests of a high level on my show… this means that hopefully you're just an exception sweetheart. –He smirked looking around as usually when the crowd booed him.

-Good to know, -she smirked back- so can I know why I'm here?

-Oh yes, absolutely! –He nodded with a fake serious face. –You've just posed for PB, right? So-

But he was interrupted by an entrance theme as Melina appeared from behind the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

-WTF? –Ashley muttered standing up and looking at Edge who just shrugged.

-Here we go again! –The other diva yelled. –Why she got invited on this show? Because she posed for Playboy, not because she's the women's champion! I'm so tired of this! It's so clear that she doesn't deserve the title! –She paused as Ashley gestured to bring it on- So you know what, little miss playboy? I challenge you for a title match… at Wrestlemania!

-And you know what? –Ashley yelled back- I accept. You're on bitch!

As Melina just turned and disappeared again with a satisfied smile on her face, Edge clapped his hands with an impressed face. –Very well, _champ_! Now that you've done with your personal stuff can we get back where we were at?

She rolled her eyes and said –Yeah, like I asked for her to come and challenge me right now.

-Uh someone's getting all fired up! –He said amused- But don't sweat it baby, I didn't know about it either.

-Ok, so let me ask you again why am I here? –She said forcing a smile.

-As I was saying before we were interrupted… I don't give a damn of who's the women's champion. I wanted you here for your Playboy.

-And so?

-Well speaking of, I'd have a few ideas for your photo at page 37… but we'll talk about that later in private –he smirked- anyway how did you feel about this photoshoot?

Taken aback by this apparently normal question and his serious tone Ashley took a few seconds before answer. –It's a little weird if I think of myself on Playboy –she smiled- but I honestly love every picture we shoot, I'd never think that I could look like that!

-Right me if I'm wrong… but didn't you say in a promo or something that you felt actually comfortable shooting the photos even if you were naked?

_-Here we go. –_John commented watching it from his locker room.

-Well yeah, it was less embarrassing than I expected cause everyone was so nice and professional and-

-Do you know what my addictions are? –He interrupted her.

-What? –She said taken aback.

-Ok I tell you: sex and violence. That's why I'm the Rated R superstar.

-Good for you.

-Oh, no good for you too baby. Cause, you see, I got violence when I kick asses here in this very ring… especially when they belong to people like your boyfriend. –He said mocking a 'you can't see me'.

Ashley rolled her eyes and he continued. –But about my first addiction… I was thinking since you're not only the playboy cover girl but also the self proclamed 'dirty diva' and I'm the Rated R superstar… let me show you what real men are. –He said standing next to her with a hand on the back of her seat and smirking.

-Oh, I don't think so, Edge. –She said amused- And since apparently you seem to know who my boyfriend is… I surely don't need you to know what a real man is. So I suggest you to take a cold shower indeed. –She smirked and stood up to leave the ring when he pulled her arm and forced her into a kiss.

-Don't touch me ever again! –She yelled when, smirking, he finally left her.

But Edge had no time to reply back cause John ran into the ring and after hitting the Rated R superstar with a spear, started punching him harder than ever.

-C'mon it's not worth it! –Ashley said trying to pull John's arm to take him away.

Soon both men's partners rushed into the ring for what had just became an unofficial Rated RKO vs Cena & HBK match.

Ashley slid out of the ring as John yelled her to as soon as he saw the other two men coming.

Then after a few moments Coach appeared from the curtain yelling at the 4 of them to immediately stop if they didn't want consequences.

John was choking Edge between the ropes and reluctantly let him go.

-Guys, guys –Coach said- I'd say that you should calm down, all the four of you. Cause I'm afraid that you have to wait till the end of the night when the main event will be Cena & HBK against Rated RKO. –He announced as Randy and Edge smirked at each other.

-And –the executive assistant added as Ashley entered the ring again and stood next to John –since this happened because of you, cover girl, I'd suggest you to get ready for later too cause you'd be the referee of the main event!

As she stared at John in disbelief for what they had just heard Coach said –And an impartial one, let me add, cause if you cheat you immediately lose your belt, champ.

-Are you okay? –John asked her for what Edge did, still in the middle of the ring, placing an arm around her waist as soon as Coach left.

-Yeah… but that's totally crazy! –She whispered.

-I know baby, I know.

* * *

Ok, how soon will you read about the main event? It depends on the reviews' number (evil laughther) hehehe! 


	40. Belts and Betrayals

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to xAttitudex, WordLyfe, .thirdalixious., MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Casey and blueandyellow27 for rievewing last chapter, you have no idea how much your comments mean to me, thanks guys : )  
Disclaimer: As usual i don't own anything and English is not my language so i apologize for errors and typos!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40 "Belts and Betrayals"**

-I can't believe it! –Ashley yelled as soon as they reached their locker room.

-I'll kill him! –John echoed throwing his belts on the couch- That son of a bitch!

-That's crazy! –She commented crushing heavily on the couch, her hands on the eyes in frustration.

-I'm sorry baby, -John said sweetly- I shouldn't have let you go alone…

-What? But baby… none of this is your fault, -she said taking his hand- we know Edge is an ass and we know Coach's "impartial" decisions…

-I swear I'll kill him tonight. –He angrily commented again- Are you sure you're okay?

-Yeah, don't even mind that kiss, I've already made him pay a little for that. –She said with a smirk.

-What?

-I bit his tongue. Hardly. –She explained trying to hold a giggle.

-God, I love you crazy girl. –He said almost laughing.

-Thanks. –She giggled.

-But he's gonna get my payback anyway. –He said serious again.

-John, really it's okay. –She said pulling his arm and letting him sit down next to her- I don't want you to mess with that idiot, it's not worth it.

-Baby, -he said caressing her cheek- I can't help it I need to defend you.

-Oookay, -she gave up sighing- but please be careful, you have to think of your upcoming match at Wrestlemania.

-I promise you. –He gave her a quick kiss- Besides I have Shawn in my corner.

-Yeah… -she huffed- John, that's crazy you know?

-Yeah, -he sighed and kicked his duffel bag on the floor in frustration- there's no way you'll be the referee in that match!

-But how can we? –She nervously stood up and started to pace the room back and forth. –You know there's no way out… at least we don't want to lose our belts or get fired, you heard Coach.

-I'd give up both my belts right now.

-I know, -she weakly smiled- and I love you for that but I'm not going to let you.

-C'm here. –He said standing up and hugging her.

-I don't understand John, -she said after a few minutes –why did he put me in this situation? You already have your past with Edge… and since a couple of weeks ago Randy and him were fighting against you and Shawn… without mentioning that all the three of them want your title… there's no need to put me in the picture, is there?

-I know, you're right. –He sympathetically said.

-I've never seen a diva being the ref of a match between men… why me? –She hopelessly said –Yeah I get that anyone seems to hate me right now… I can understand Melina's jealousy, I can even understand Edge's behavior… but why this?

-You know what? –John said in a frustrated tone- that's just bullshit! This is another way to try to stop me… I have no more doubts at this point.

-Do you mean that…?

-That is some kind of a plan, yeah. And this time they've understood that it'd be useless again to bring Umaga, Khali, Cade and Murdoch… so they've chosen this foul idea knowing that you're what I care most of.

-I don't know… -she said apparently confused.

-Think about this… it makes perfect sense… why should Coach have something against you? There's no reason! Vince and the writers decided that you deserved the title, they encouraged you for Playboy! So why all this? Because you're my girlfriend babe, -he said softly- it's about me… not you. It's my fault.

-Don't say that, -she sweetly said- it's not your fault!

-I can't let you do this baby. –He firmly said.

-Baby, -she softly said looking in his eyes- I won't let you sacrifice what you've worked so hard for; they want to play with us? Well we're ready! If they want some then they just have to come and get some! –She added with a smirk making him chuckle- Cause we're in this together.

-C'm here. –He said hugging her again- I love you, you know?

-Love ya too.

-OMG Ashley! –Trish yelled rushing into the room- Ooops sorry guys!

-Never mind. –The dirty diva smiled turning to face her friend with John's arm around her.

-Are you okay? –The Canadian asked.

-Yes, I guess I am… besides there's no much I can do to avoid this…

-I'll protect you I don't care. –John said in an "I-don't-accept-protests" tone.

-But I have to be impartial… and you can't help me, -she sighed- you heard him.

-Yeah but… I think we can be sure of HBK in my corner and I'm going to talk to Randy right now.

-Randy? –Trish raised an eyebrow- He wants the tag team titles back.

-But he's my best friend and he loves Ashley… he won't do anything against her… I better go find him now baby, 'k? See you at the curtain in a half hour. –He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

-Yep, and I'd better search something to wear in the meanwhile…. –She sighed.

---

xxx 30 minutes later xxx

Ashley and Trish were hanging around the curtain's area; the dirty diva had changed in a pair of black shorts, a black & white top perfect for her referee's outfit, black fishnets sleeves, black fishnets and her black boots.

-Be careful hun, okay? –The Canadian suddenly said.

-I'll be. –Ashley smiled trying to reassure her friend even if she wasn't reassured herself at all.

-I'll see you later then. –Trish said hugging her as she saw John and HBK coming. As she passed them by she wished good luck to John patting his shoulder.

-Hey guys. –Ashley nervously said.

-Hey baby. –John greeted back protectively placing an arm around her waist.

-Hey kiddo, -Shawn smiled- I know this whole situation is messed up but don't worry, okay? Just do your job and if anything happens we'll be ready, I promise you.

-Thanks Shawn. –She tried to smile- And what if somehow they pin one of you…?

-Just count baby. –John said trying to make her feel better- If they reach the count of 3 just do it.

-I don't want to make you lose the belt, guys. –She pouted.

-But you won't. Hey… it's not your fault, if you're the referee you gotta to what any ref would do. –He smiled at her.

-Yeah, he's right. –Shawn nodded- It won't be your fault anyway so don't even think of it.

-Well well look who's here! Wanna kiss me again_, punkie_? –Edge said with a smirk as he and Randy joined the trio.

-Wanna get your ass kicked again? –John replied as Ashley tried to hold him back.

…_You better hold on tight…_

-I gotta go. –She said as John pulled her closer for a moment.

-Don't worry. –He whispered before giving her a quick kiss.

-See you out there. –She said before disappearing behind the curtain.

She walked making her 'rock on' thing and once in the ring raised her belt, then handed it to Lillian along with her cap.

As the Raw announcer explained that it was a match for the tag team titles, Rated RKO's music started and the duo walked towards the ring. Coming down from the turnbuckle Randy gave her a nod trying to be unnoticed as she weakly smiled.

-The sexiest referee I've ever seen. –Edge whispered passing behind her.

Then Shawn came to the ring and finally John joined the 4 of them. He winked at her as she smiled and touched her hand a little longer as he handed her his dog tags. Then Ashley took the tag team belts from John and HBK and raised them in the middle of the ring and in front of Edge and Randy before handing them to Lillian.

-Don't cha wanna check on me before the start? –Edge asked with a smirk.

-Touch me and I'll DQ you, I'm the referee. –She replied rolling her eyes.

-This goes for later too? –He smirked again.

-Stop it. –Randy said to his partner and gave her a little, quite impossible to be noticed, smile.

Then she gestured to ring the bell and the match began with John vs Edge as predictable.

---

The first part of the match was for sure better than she expected as the two superstars were too busy beating the heck out of each other to notice her.

-Let him go. –She said as Edge started to choke John between the ropes. –I said let him go. –She repeated as he ignored her. –Okay you wanted this: 1…2…3…4…

At 4 he finally let go and smirked at her.

-About time! –She commented.

-I told you I was better than your boyfriend… in every aspect. –He muttered as John was catching his breath –And I'll show you after the match too. –The rated R superstar added with a wink.

John heard him and threw himself, shoulder first, against the other man and started to hit him.

-He's touching the ropes, let go. –Ashley reluctantly said but he continued anyway. –John let go… -She repeated touching his shoulder and pulling his arm till he left Edge.

When both men gave the tag to their partners, the match continued with Randy vs Shawn as she paced around them, trying to ignore Edge's comments and glancing sideways at John. Eventually Randy reached a count of 2 and he started to yell at her who tried to explain that Shawn had moved his shoulder before she could arrive at 3. The Canadian took advantage of this and entered the ring starting to kick HBK as John, obviously, came to his partner's aid.

-Out! –Ashley yelled as both men started to punch each other- You're not the legal men! C'mon!

As they finally reached their respective corners John took the tag in and started to fight with Randy in the middle of the ring. After avoiding a tentative of RKO John eventually made a FU but just for the count of 2. So with Randy still on the mat he called HBK and they hit the legend killer together with a double 5 knuckle shuffle, but when he turned making his 'wordlife' sign there was a Sweet Chin Music waiting for him.

-What the heck! –Ashley muttered as Shawn apologetically raised his hands chuckling at her and walked away.

-Count! –Edge yelled at her as Randy finally managed to put his arm over a knocked out John. She knew that there was no way out as Edge threatening entered the ring, so she kneeled down and reluctantly counted to 3.

Randy and Edge hugged each other and started to celebrate as she gave them the belts Lillian handed her. –You have to raise our arms, we're the winners. –Edge pointed out with a smirk and she did so but when he tried to kiss her and she obviously refused, the rated R superstar threw her on the mat making her fall badly on her ankle, and turned just to find himself in a RKO.

As Randy pointed at the "Wrestlemania 23" banner; John, who had saw the scene while he was slowly standing up, applied a perfect STFU on the already knocked out Canadian as he screamed in pain and uselessly tapped out.

-John… -Ashley calling him still on the mat and he finally let him go and kneeled down next to her.

-You okay? –He asked concerned.

-I'm sorry…! –She said at the verge of tears.

-Don't worry baby, -he managed to say rubbing his neck where Shawn had kicked him- you had no choice.

-I'm really-

-It's not your fault punkie, c'mon. –He reassured and helped her standing up- I told you i was going to defend you, didn't I? -He added with a wink as she sweetly kissed him in the middle of the ring.

* * *

Hope you liked this one; in the next chapter there will be the final step before WM and someone's getting jealous... but who and over which other superstar or diva? ; ) 


	41. Friday Night Jealousy

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to xAttitudex, Casey, blueandyellow27, WordLyfe and ghettoprincesz914 for the reviews of the last chapter!  
Also, thanks ghettoprincesz914 for your advices, i'll definitely keep them in mind : )  
You already know all the disclaimers so... read, enjoy and review!  
PS: This is a long chapter!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41 ****"Friday Night Jealousy"**

Just 4 days had passed from the main event of Raw and only two remained before Wrestlemania 23.

-So it's you vs Jeff tonight at SD!, huh? –John asked from his hotel room bed where he was playing with his portable playstation next to Tobey.

-Yeah, you know, cause we'd be opponents in the Money in the Bank ladder match. –Randy explained while he was packing his bag for the later show.

-Listen man… -John uncertainly started- I wanted to thank you for the other night…

-There's no need… I mean, Edge and I will be opponents as well on Sunday… that's why he got the RKO… -Randy replied quite uncertainly too, still with his back at John.

-I know but… probably it'd not have come just after winning the titles if he wasn't being an ass to Ashley, would it?

-Well, yeah… probably… -An embarrassed Legend Killer evasively said.

-So thank you. –John concluded with a smile.

-Anytime…

-My boys! –Ashley smiled entering the room and interrupting the awkward moment between the two best friends.

-Hi baby, -John smiled back- what's up?

-Great news! –She giggled- Guess who's going to Smackdown? Me!

-What? –John looked at her almost in shock- You're moving to SD? And you're _happy_?

-Nooo, -she said amused- I mean tonight! For the interpromotional matches before WM!

-Geez baby, never do that again. –He said relieved.

-So you were afraid that I was moving to SD permanently? –She giggled.

-Actually more that you seemed extremely happy about it. –He admitted with a smile.

-Aww how cute my boyfriend! –She chuckled placing her arms around his neck, lying on the top of him in the process of getting closer, and kissed him.

-I'm still here. –Randy protested rolling his eyes.

-Sorryyy –The dirty diva giggled returning to sit at the edge of the bed.

-What about tonight, then? –John asked with a smile.

-There's a 5 on 5 divas tag team match and I'm the captain of my team! –She said excited!

-But that's awesome babe! –John commented- And who are your partners?

-Trishy! –She proudly said- Can't you believe it? Me! Captain of a team where even Trish is!

-Cool! And the others? –Randy asked as both men looked smiling at the diva.

-Maria, Torrie and Candice. Against Melina, of course, Jillian, Michelle McCool, Victoria and Kristal.

-W..w…what? Candice Michelle? –Randy asked.

-Yeah, she's face now… apparently; besides they want her in my corner cause she posed for PB too.

-Like Torrie. –John said.

-Yeah, like Torrie.

-So you're tagging in with Candice and you didn't speak at me for 2 weeks because I slept with her once? –Randy commented raising an eyebrow.

-Don't look at me like that –she rolled her eyes- that's not my choice and I still hate her… I don't think the writers obliged you to have sex with her.

-Whatever. –He said continuing to prepare his bag.

-The Legend Killer is a little touchy, ya know. –John whispered amused hugging her from behind as she laughed.

-So you're coming? –She asked with a smile as he played with the bracelet around her wrist, the one with the letters "J", "A" and a heart as charms that he gave her after she won the title.

-Where?

-At Smackdown! Tonight!

-I don't have any match –he explained- I won't see HBK before Sunday.

-You didn't talk after Monday night then? –Randy asked.

-Nope, besides the betrayal was in the air, wasn't it?

-But you should come anyway, -Ashley said still in his arms- That'd be cool! And you started there, you became the star of SD! –She added with a smile- Don't you wanna remember these days?

-I don't know baby… I'm quite tired, we trained a lot today… I'd rather stay here and relax, you know…

-Oh sure, It's okay. –She said a little disappointed by his weird tone.

-C'mon, I'll tell you what. –He chuckled- You go and win your match, I'll watch you on tv as I relax here and when you come back I'll take you out for dinner. What do you say?

-Sounds good. –She nodded smiling and kissed him.

-Hurry up and get ready. –Randy said rolling his eyes- Or I leave you here.

-Okay, okay –she said standing up and rushing to prepare his bag.

-C'mooon! –Randy huffed 15 minutes later with his arms crossed.

-I'm ready! –She said coming out of the bathroom with two different shoes in her hands- John, my usual boots or the pumps?

-Pumps, of course. –He smiled.

-Okay! –She giggled putting the sneakers in her duffel bag and leaning over for a quick kiss –See ya later babe!

-Kick butts, punkie!

---

-I'm so happy to team up with you! –Maria giggled standing next to Ashley behind the curtain.

-Me too, sweetie! –The dirty diva smiled- And Trish, you should be the captain!

-Don't even start hun, -The Canadian said amused- I'm glad to be in your team!

-Fiiine! –She giggled as Torrie and Candice joined the trio.

-Here we go. –Candice smiled.

-Yeah, let's prove to Melina that we're not good only for playboy! –Torrie added high fiving Ashley.

-Let's go girls. –The woman's champion said smiling.

---

She came out first, in a pink small t-shirt with a PB bunny on it, a jeans mini skirt and her white and pink Reebok Pumps; her hair was slightly curly; the championship around her waist. She gestured to the other girls to join her and they made their way to the ring, with Maria and Trish at Ashley's sides.

The match was quick; after working for a while on Maria who eventually gave the tag to Trish, Ashley's team had the upper hand and in the end all her girls had made their finishers. The match ended when with a hurricanrana Ashley reversed a Jillian's move and pinned her.

They celebrated in the ring hugging and raising their hands together; Trish placed the title around Ashley's waist and Maria pointed at it as Melina yelled something against her opponent.

---

-That was awesome! –Torrie said back in the locker room.

-We dominated! All our finishers! –Maria said smiling.

-Yeah, except the Starstruck but that will hit on Sunday! –Trish added with a smirk.

-They should make matches like this more often, it was fun! –Ashley giggled.

-Definitely! –Candice agreed- We can be Playboy cover girls but we can fight!

-So, -Maria turned to Ashley- Is everything okay with you and John about PB now?

-Yeah, -she smiled- it's alright.

-But of course it is! –Torrie jumped in with an innocent smile- I mean, John isn't the kind of guy jealous of these things, is him?

All the girls looked at her with a puzzled look so she continued –At least when we were together he enjoyed my cover… we actually hooked up because of it! –She giggled.

Those words echoed in Ashley's mind as something so far away… she couldn't believe it. John and Torrie? WTF? Yeah, Trish had told her that at Smackdown John used to have a crush on Torrie… but her words now were much more than a simple little crush.

A quick look at Trish and she was sure that her best friend knew as much as she did about it from her shocked expression, and still in her in-ring clothes Ashley ran out of the women's locker room hearing Maria's voice calling after her if Torrie asked the other girls if there was something wrong.

---

-Hey, what…? –A group of superstars yelled as Ashley ran into the men's locker room without even knocking on the door and started to look frenetically in Randy's bag.

-Ash what the hell are you doing? –The Legend Killer asked with a puzzled look coming out of the showers with only a towel around his waist.

-Can you take a ride with someone to the hotel? –She asked finally finding and taking his car's keys.

-Yeah, but…

-Can I borrow your car then?

-Ashley what happened? –He asked concerned knowing that something was wrong.

-Please Randy, I need it…

-Sure, take it.

-Thanks, you're a friend! –She said giving him a quick hug and rushed away.

---

-Hey baby, -John smiled when Ashley entered their hotel room- I was just going to change… I didn't expect you so early.

-Plan changed. –She coldly replied.

-Ash what's wrong? –He asked concerned standing up- Why are you still in your in-ring clothes, where are your bags, your belt…?

-Why don't you tell me what's wrong John, huh?

-How am I supposed to know…? –He asked confused- What happened babe?

-Are you sure you wanna know? Fine! I tell you! –She angrily said- I was in the locker room with the girls after our match and for once we were all chatting and getting along…

-And then? –He asked concerned.

-And then the conversation went on Playboy and _your friend_ Torrie candidly said that you two have been together! –She finally yelled.

-Oh. –John said taken aback.

-"Oh"? Is that all you have to say, John? –She yelled.

-I'm sorry baby…

-So it's true. –She almost whispered trying to hold back tears.

-Yes and no… -he sighed- I haven't been in a relationship with her… it was just-

-Sex? –Ashley guessed concluding for him- It was just sex?

-Yes… -he admitted- I'm sorry I-

-Why didn't you tell me? –She interrupted him- Do you still have a crush on her?

-What? –He exclaimed- Hell no Ashley! How can you even think something like that!

-Then tell me why you didn't tell me! –She replied as tears began to fall on her cheeks.

John sighed adjusting his cap, he knew he was hurting her and that was bringing a pain inside of him that he had never felt before. –It was just sex… it's not like we've talked about all the people we've had-

Ashley interrupted him by hardly bitch slapping him –Don't even try John… 1) For your information I've never had just sex things and I already told you about my past relationships; 2) You should have told me anyway!

He sighed with a hand on the cheek where she had just hit him –I know, I didn't mean like that… it's just that… it was a meaningless thing, it wasn't even worth to talk about it.

-Maybe you should have asked her cause it doesn't seem a meaningless thing to me if she still talks about it saying "_when we were together"_. –She angrily replied- How do you think I feel now knowing it from her and not you?

-I… I guess I didn't want to hurt you… when we started to hang out Torrie was one of those who were treating you bad… and I didn't want you to think that I liked that kind of girls. –He calmly explained.

-But you do, –she softly said in a hurt tone- you do like her…

-What? –He said trying to lock eyes with her- I don't like her, I don't!

-A couple of months ago I got jealous of her, remember? When we were training together –she continued trying to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand- and you still didn't tell me anything… so I was right, of course she was flirting with you, you've been together!

-We've not been together! I told you baby, she doesn't mean anything to me! I don't even look at anyone else cause you're my girlfriend and the only girl I love and I ever loved!

-I can't trust you anymore… -she sadly said- I'm done with this and it's all your fault! –She angrily added then threw the bracelet on the floor yelling –Change a letter and give it to her!

-What the… -Randy commented entering the room as Ashley hit him with her shoulder storming out –What have you done to her? I've never seen her so pissed off!

But John just shook his head, kicked his bag on the floor and rushed after her.

---

-Ash would you stop please? –He called after her annoyed, speeding up to reach the dirty diva in the street.

-No fucking way! –She yelled back and kept walking faster with her arms crossed.

-C'mon baby you gotta believe me!

-Did you sleep with her? Yes. Did you tell me? No. There's nothing to believe.

-At least listen to me!

-And what do I have to listen to, John? –She stopped and turned to face him- That my boyfriend hid that he has had an affair with one of the girls that we see and work with everyday and who always flirts with him?

-C'mon she doesn't flirt-

-Yeah, defend her now! –She yelled and started to walk, then run away from him who rushed to reach her.

-Ash stop running! –He said running after her.

-Stop following! –She snapped back.

-C'mon! –He finally made her stop and turn gently taking her elbow.

-Leave me alone, John!

-Something wrong? –A car approached and Kenny Dykstra asked with a puzzled look.

-Yes. –Ashley said crossing her arms.

-No. –John echoed raising an eyebrow at the younger superstar.

-Do you want a ride to the hotel? -He asked her with a smirk.

-Yes, thanks.

-No way! –John said stopping her.

-Sorry? –She provocatively asked.

-Go ahead Kenny if you don't want to be FUed on this damn car. –John said with a threatening look and the ex spirit squad member left. –And you stop being childish!

-Fine! I'm childish now, thanks! Why don't you go to your classy woman then instead of wasting your time with me?

-Ashley, -he sighed- …it was at least two years ago and it didn't mean a thing to me… and it still doesn't mean anything; I don't like Torrie, I don't even care about her. I love you and I want to be with you… just you and nobody else. –He softly said. (**A/N** I have no idea when Torrie posed for Playboy so let's pretend that it was two years ago when both John and her were at Smackdown.)

-She said you two hooked up because of her PB… you liked hers more than mine… that's the truth… and all that scene for my cover-

-I was just jealous of you baby, that's why I reacted like that… but that's a lie… there's not even a comparison between you two, I swear!

She just nodded looking down.

-I'm not proud of the guy I used to be sometimes –he continued- I'm not proud nor happy of having been with Torrie… and I didn't tell you just because I knew you'd get mad and I don't want you to be worried about something that really doesn't mean anything… _anything_.

-You don't like her more than me? –She pouted.

-I swear to God.

-Oh then… -She softly said looking at him.

-C'm here. –He said hugging her- I'm sorry, really.

She just placed her head on his chest and didn't say anything.

-I love you, baby girl. –He kissed her forehead- My jealous punkie! You hit hard, ya know?

-Shut up! –She said but then can't help but laugh a bit.

-Let's get back to the hotel, okay? –He suggested.

-Yeah… and John?

-Yes?

-I love you too.

* * *

let me know what you think : ) Next Chapter: Wrestlemania! 


	42. Wrestlemania 23

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks a lot to xAttitudex, WordLyfe, blueandyellow27, ghettoprincesz914, XxCiaraShadowsxX and MissPhilippinesSuperStar for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock : ) Sorry i didn't update sooner because my pc crashed!  
R&R! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42 "Wrestlemania 23"**

-Do you think they look good? Really?

-Ash you can't do this every time you dye your hair. –Trish pointed out amused.

-Yeah I know… but you really like them? –The dirty diva asked again pointing at the black highlights under her blonde hair.

-Yeah we do. –Trish repeated rolling her eyes but smiling.

-Really. –Maria added with a giggle.

-Perfect, thanks. –Ashley finally nodded relieved.

She had just spent the entire afternoon out with her friends at the mall and now the trio was back at the hotel. The sliding doors of the elevator opened and Ashley walked out cause it was her floor.

-Thanks again girls! –She smiled and waved at them- See you later!

-Anytime, bye bye!

-Bye hun!

She shook her head giggling at herself cause she had probably made her friends go insane by choosing her outfit for the big match first and her hair style then, but anyway wasn't it what friends were for? She walked down the corridor until she saw someone outside her door.

-Hi guys. –She smiled sliding her arm around John's and leaning closer to him while he was talking with… Torrie.

-Hey baby! –He smiled.

-Hi Ashley, -Torrie smiled embarrassed- I was just telling John that I wanted to apologize for yesterday… I had no idea that you didn't know… I mean I didn't realize what I was just saying…

-There's no need to apologize, -Ashley said with a smile- the past is the past; what has been done is in the past and it's okay. Don't worry.

John gave her a weird/amused look and Torrie seemed to be taken aback by her calm reply.

-Oh yes, sure… I'm happy that everything's okay then. –The blonde diva said- So… see you around guys! –She smiled.

-Yeah, bye Torrie.

-Yes, hope that you won't see me face to face in the ring. –Ashley muttered as she walked away.

John laughed and followed her in their room. –What have you just said?

-Nothing. –She rolled her eyes.

-What was all that wisdom for then? –He laughed- "The past is the past"…

-John. –She said raising an eyebrow.

-You would have killed her! –He continued amused.

-John Felix Anthony Cena –Ashley said with the hands on her hips- Shut up!

-Ashley Marie Massaro –he said with an amused smile getting closer to her- you're adorable when you're jealous.

-Am I? –She asked with a little smile as he placed his arms around her waist.

-Hell yeah you are. –He softly said.

-Hi. –She whispered as their noses touched.

-Hi. –He whispered back and kissed her.

-Anyway –she smiled a few minutes later when they broke the kiss- I was just making clear that you're my man, you know, just in case.

-Yeah, just in case. –He replied amused letting her free from his embrace and sitting on the edge of the bed. –Btw your hair looks cool. –He smirked.

-And he noticed! –Ashley giggled turning on herself.

-Of course I noticed. –He chuckled- What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?

-The best. –She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips sitting on his lap- So do you like the black locks?

-Yes, they make you more punkie. –He smirked- And besides, I love them cause you had your hair just like that the first time I noticed you. –He added with a sincere smile.

-Really? When? –She asked surprised.

-Well it was that Halloween costume thing, remember? You had that costume of-

-The dark angel, yeah. –She giggled.

-And you had your hair like now. –He added- I bumped into you in the backstage-

-And my left wing got stuck in your spinner belt! –She laughed- I was so embarrassed!

-I thought that you were amazing… and actually I was totally right. –He sweetly smiled.

-Wow –she said touched- that's really sweet that you remember this, you know?

-I love you babygirl.

-Love you too. –She smiled before kissing him.

-So can I see your outfit? –He smirked trying to grab her paper bags.

-Oh no, no way! –She giggled taking them before he could.

-Why not? –He pouted.

-Because it's for the big match of tomorrow so you'll see it only when it's the right time… and don't give me your puppy eyes now. –She said amused.

-Evil woman.

-I now I am. –She giggled- But you can't help but love me anyway.

-Whatever. –He rolled his eyes but smiled.

-Baby… -she said a few minutes later in an anxious tone- would you come to check the arena with me?

-Sure, I was going to ask you the same thing. –He chuckled placing an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head as they left the room.

---

The arena was obviously empty and all the superstars who had come to take a look had already left; there was just a group of technicians who were still working and probably would have been there all night long.

-Hey punkie, check it out. –John suddenly said as they were passing the backstage corridor and pointed at a door.

-Oh my gosh! –She squealed as she saw her name next to John's on the door- That's… _our_ locker room!

-Officially. –He smiled.

-I've never had a personal locker room! –She giggled- I mean yeah I always stay in yours but I'm supposed to stay in the girls' one! And now…!

-That's what happens when you're the women's champion. –He chuckled- Actually you had your own locker room but I thought you wouldn't mind sharing it with the champ…

-Absolutely! Gosh! I'm so excited!

-Let's go. –He said linking fingers with her and they kept walking toward the ring area.

---

-OMG that's huge! –Ashley breathlessly said as they passed the curtain.

-I've never seen anything like that. –John admitted as surprised as she was. Infact that was the largest entrance toward the ring that the WWE had ever had.

-I think I'll end up falling on the floor… that's a loooong way to the ring!

He couldn't help but laugh and smiled at her. –I think you'll be just fine. Shall we? –He added offering her again his hand which she immediately held and they walked down the ramp.

Once in the ring Ashley turned to look from there at the long way to the ring as John checked the ropes which for the most important ppv of the year were white instead of red or blue.

-I don't know if I can do it… -She whispered staring at the empty seats in the arena.

-Well I'm sure you can. –He smiled trying to reassure her and sat down in one of the ring corners, pulling her down with him.

-This is the biggest arena I've ever been in… –she commented still almost whispering as intimidated by the huge place- what if I got stuck by the emotion?

-You won't, I promise you baby. Everything's gonna be okay.

-How do you know John? I could mess up everything we've worked so hard for…

-Cause I'm your trainer. –He chuckled- No seriously, I know because I know that you belong here. –He patted the mat- Yes, we've never been in an arena like this and probably you'll have shivers during all your entrance and goose bumps looking at all those people… but once you'll step inside… this is the same ring after all. That's where you belong.

-I don't know how you do it every time. –She said touched and took a deep breath, somehow relieved by his words.

-Do what?

-You always make me feel better. –She smiled- I don't know if I could have been able to do a lot of things without you by my side.

He just smiled and sweetly kissed her.

-WM 23… -She said a few moments later looking at the huge banner in front of them- I can't believe I'm really part of it, I'm so stoked! Hey, -she turned to look at him as he didn't reply and noticed that he was slightly frowning –what's on your mind, babe? –She softly asked kissing on the cheek.

-Sorry, just thinking. –He smiled a little- I'm really excited too, you know? Just sometimes it's hard to believe that I've arrived thus far…

She smiled taking his hand. -You truly deserve all you have John. Never listen to what the others say cause in these couple of years you've overcome all the odds... you've never refused any challenge and you've fought against all types of opponents, in any type of match… you deserve all of this. And tomorrow you'll be on the top of the world once again, I'm sure!

-Thanks baby, it really means a lot-

But Ashley interrupted him with a soft kiss –There's no need to thank me. –Then still sat next to him she placed her head on his shoulder. –Can we stay here a little longer? –She pouted.

-Sure. –He smiled placing an arm around her and his head on hers.

---

xxx The day after – WM 23 xxx

-Ash, if you don't stand still for a moment I can't tie it!

-Sorry Trish! –The dirty diva said trying to not move this time- It's just that I'm so nervous!

-I know, -the Canadian smiled- Here you go.

-Thanks. –She looked at her reflection in the locker room's mirror- Do you think it's okay? –She uncertainly asked pointing at her outfit.

She was wearing a red leather corset with underneath a black bra, a black mini skirt, black fingerless gloves and black fishnets.

-You look amazing hun. –The former champ sincerely smiled- Even if that's more John's duty to say such things. –She added with a smirk.

-Thanks. Yes but I don't know where he went. –She giggled.

-Fine then, you look really sexy! –Trish said amused- But don't expect me to kiss you now.

Ashley laughed –Oh absolutely not, one Mickie is enough!

-Who wants to kiss my girls? –John said with a threatening look as he entered the room while Trish was talking.

-Never mind. –The dirty diva giggled.

-'K, I'm done here. –The Canadian smiled- I'll see you out there okay? –She said since it was a Lumberjill match.

-Yes. –She nervously nodded.

-And good luck hun, I know you'll be great. –Her best friend smiled and they shared a hug.

-Thanks Trishy. –Ashley smiled.

-And good luck to you too, champ. –She said passing John by on her way to the door.

-Thank you. –He gave her a quick hug. –So, -he smirked turning to face Ashley as Trish closed the door behind her- can I finally get a better look at this famous outfit?

-Oookay. –She giggled as she finished to tie her combat boots and stood up.

-So damn hot. –He said with a smirk.

-Thank you very much sir. –She said amused placing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

-Any chance that you could remain in this outfit even later tonight? –He whispered in her ear.

-We'll see. –She laughed and playfully smacked his butt as she walked away smirking. –So where were you at? –She asked then.

-Oh, they wanted to see me to talk about my entrance. –He said and explained what he was gonna do with the car, etc.

-Wow! That's so cool! And badass! –She exclaimed making him laugh.

-Do you want a ride with me, sexy girl? –He grinned.

-Shut up, -she laughed- and you'll be careful, right?

-I promise you.

-Okay. –She smiled.

-The bad news is that I can't see you immediately after your match then, cause I already have to be in the car since my match is after yours.

-Don't worry baby, that's not big deal.

-But I wanted to be the first one to congratulate to you.

-If I win. –She pointed out.

-After you won. –He corrected her.

-Ashley you're up next! –A voice behind the door called out without giving her time to protest to John's confidence in her.

-Yeah, I'm coming! –She replied and took a deep breath.

-C'mon. –John smiled handing her the belt and offering his hand.

-Let's go. –She almost whispered holding it.

As they arrived at the curtain the lumberjills were just disappearing behind the curtain so it didn't remain much time before she had to go.

-So –she nervously said tucking a lock of slightly curled hair behind her ear under the black cap.

-Just be yourself. –He said still holding her other hand- Go out there and prove to Melina and to the world who you are and that you deserve to be the champ.

She nodded as Melina's music started to play.

-I believe in you. –He sincerely said locking eyes with her.

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck –God, I love you so much John. –She truthfully said.

-I love you too baby. –He said giving her a quick kiss.

-And… -she uncertainly said- since I won't see you before the main event… good luck, okay?

-Okay. –He chuckled.

-You're my champ and I'm proud of you… and I'll still be after tonight. –She smiled.

Then her music started so she gave him another quick kiss and rushed away.

-Good luck punkie!

* * *

Will Ashley retain her title or not? Hehe we'll see! Any suggestions of what'd be her next feud? Let me know : ) 


	43. The after Life of the Party

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations!  
Thanks to xAttitudex, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, WordLyfe, Casey and ghettoprincesz914 for reviewing last chapter!  
This is my first tentative of write something like that, as suggested, so hope it turned out okay :) Let me know what you think, thanks!  
R&R!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The title of the chapter belongs to a Fall Out Boy song.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43 "The (after) life of the party"**

-JR look at Ashley! She's all fired up! –Jerry "the king" Lawler commented as the women's champion hit her opponent with a sequence of a headscissors, two clotheslines and a dropkick.

The divas around the ring cheered for her as she gestured for the Starstruck and climbed the ropes; but meanwhile Melina was slowly standing up so instead of her trademark move the dirty diva went for a body slam from the third rope and reached a count of two.

As the heel divas from the other side of the ring were now cheering, Ashley stood up and after

locking Melina's left arm sent her against the ropes where however Victoria and Ariel made her slide out of the ring.

Immediately Trish, Maria, Torrie, Candice and the extreme exposé rushed to the other side of the ring as a catfight started; eventually Trish, Candice and Layla sent Melina back in the ring. As the self proclaimed "most dominant diva" laid on the mat, Ashley went for her finisher again. This time the Strarstruck was delivered… 1, 2, 3!

-Here's your winner and _still_ the women's champion: Ashley!

The dirty diva looked at the crowd in disbelief as she realized that she had just won her first title defense at Wrestlemania… yeah Wrestlemania! She was just entered in the history of the most important event of the business!

Trish and the other girls hugged her and kept on raising her arm in turn.

-OMG I made it! –She muttered in disbelief at Trish.

-I'm proud of you, hun!

-Ashley! –Maria squealed hugging her and handing her the title.

-Thanks! –The punk diva giggled as Trish helped her placing it around her waist cause her hands were shaking a little.

-C'mon! –Layla said excited gesturing for Ashley's trademark rock sign.

The women's champ laughed seeing that all the girls were doing it, so jumped on the turnbuckle and made the usual "rock on" thing; then she pointed at Melina and yelled –I'm the champ! Get used to it baby! – Then she didn't even pay attention at what she was replying and smiled happily taking Maria and Kelly Kelly's hands as all the girls raised their arms together.

---

-STFU! STFU again! –The king yelled.

-What a match! –JR said excited –And it seems that it's going to be over soon, king!

-HBK can't reach the ropes this time-

-He tapped out! He tapped out!

-OMG! John Cena made it once again!

-Lot of respect for HBK, king, we know he's an icon and these two men have just given us one hell of a match… but at this point nobody could say that John Cena doesn't deserve the title!

-Look at him, he can't believe it!

John was knelt on the mat, drained for a spectacular match of quite an hour long when the referee handed him his title. He had blood on his body for a wound in the middle of his head courtesy of a pile driver on the steel steps, he had received a sweet chin music, he had applied 3 STFUs, he had got a FU reversed into a vicious DDT… but here he was with the belt in his hands once again.

The ref raised his hand and he stood up but then overwhelmed by the emotions sat down on the bottom rope holding his championship and actually cried.  
Then he pointed at the camera saying -This is for you - and celebrated in the middle of the ring as confetti started to fall down.

After HBK walked away refusing to shake hands with the champ who responded with his trademark military salute, Ashley ran to the ring.

-You did it! –She yelled excited hugging him in the middle of the ring.

-That was for you. –John managed to say hugging her back as she kissed him.

And so the ppv went off air with the happy couple celebrating in the ring.

---

-For the champ! Cheers!

-Cheers! –Ashley said raising her glass and smiled nodding at John.

Immediately after his match they had been literally kidnapped by Randy and Trish and taken to the hotel where there was a party for the two champs in the lobby.

John nodded back at her as everyone raised their glasses and took a sip of his beer.

-And for the women's champion! –Trish yelled excited raising her glass once again.

-Thank you guys! –The dirty diva smiled and slightly blushed as everyone cheered for her.

She quickly hugged Jeff Hardy and Maria who were at her sides and walked towards John.

-Oh my God! –She giggled- That's awesome! They're crazy!

-Definitely. –The champ echoed amused.

-And this was all organized by Randy and Trish… together! Can you believe it?

-Actually no. –He laughed- Awww you're beautiful punkie.

-Thank you. –She smiled a little embarrassed by the sudden compliment- I hoped they would have given me at least time to change though. –She added cause she was still in her in-ring clothes.

-Mmmm I don't. –He replied with a smirk staring at her- You sexy lady!

-John! –She protested amused.

-What? –He innocently smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

-Hold on champ, -she laughed and brushed a couple of confetti away from his head- ok go ahead.

-If you say so… -He grinned and they start to kiss.

-Whoa you two! –Trish interrupted them- Take a room!

-C'mooon! –Ashley laughed.

-There. –Randy said joining them and handing a bottle of champagne to John.

-I guess there's no way out… we're all going to get high tonight. –John commented amused looking around.

-Definitely. –The legend killer grinned.

-C'mon, it's time to dance! –Trish announced taking Ashley's hand and quickly taking her away.

-Good luck baby! –John called after her amused.

---

An hour and many more drinks later the party was definitely going wild. The boys had joined the girls on the improvised dance floor and Candice was dancing on a table.

-We should stop her before she falls down. –Ashley pointed out laughing as she was dancing between Trish and Randy.

-Or better we should stop her before she starts to take her clothes off. –Trish corrected her amused.

-Hey you! –John said placing his arms around Ashley's waist.

-Hey! I was wondering when you'd have come! –She giggled.

-As soon as any boy starts to dance around my girl. –He grinned nodding in Randy's direction who actually was all focused on the extreme exposé dancing on his left.

-Good to know, so now I know what I have to do to make you come and dance with me. –She smirked.

-You know I can't daaanceee baby. –He protested.

-Just one song? –She pouted making her puppy eyes.

-Ok, but just one. –He gave up rolling his eyes but couldn't help but smile a bit.

---

Maybe because of the effect of the drinks or maybe because they all were having fun together, but somehow the "just one song" became five of them.

As John and Ashley were kissing Trish interrupted them again. –I thought I already told you to get a room! –She smirked.

-C'mon, this party is a celebration for us… so let us celebrate! –Ashley protested amused as the Canadian shook her head and walked away smiling.

-Actually we already have a room, haven't we? –John whispered in her rear- We could follow Trish's suggestion after all. –He grinned.

-I'm totally with you. –She responded with a mischievous smile.

-Let's go then. –He winked and took her hand trying to make is way out of the lobby among all the superstars and divas dancing around.

As soon as they were out they started to kiss passionately with Ashley's back pressed against the wall.

-Ooops, sorry! –Maria giggled suddenly coming out of a room and making them jump.

-Never mind… go ahead! –CM Punk smirked at the busted couple following his girlfriend back in the lobby.

-Don't you think it's a little rude to leave the party they threw for us? –Ashley giggled.

-Do you care right now? –John replied amused.

-Mmmm actually no…! Let's go into the elevator… -She whispered between the giggles and they left once again hand in hand.

Once the sliding doors closed they started to make out again.

-You're so sexy. –John managed to say before he caught her lips again.

-Thanks baby, you're not bad either. –She giggled and let escape a moan as he started to kiss her neck.

-I want you baby. –He whispered as she pressed his body against hers pulling the loops of his jeans.

---

When the doors opened they swayed around to reach their room cause neither of them wanted to break the contact with the other one. Eventually, with Ashley's back against the door as they were still kissing, John was able to slip the card key in the hole.

The dirty diva advanced backwards into the room still with his lips on hers when John lifted her in his arms, shut the door closed with his foot and spun her around before falling on the bed.

She giggled pulling his dog tags and making him lay on the top of her and caught his lips once again.

He cupped her face in his hands –I love you, Ash. You'll never know how much.

-I love you too, John. –She truthfully said looking into the deep blue of his eyes.

He kissed her softly and then passionately as the heat began to grow between the two.

-John… -She said a few minutes later as her hands were exploring his chest under the t-shirt.

-What baby? –He managed to say as he was kissing her neck.

-What if Randy suddenly comes in? –She said moaning as he hit a soft spot.

-He can't. –John replied smirking and put something out of his back pocket- See? I stole his card key when he was dancing next to you.

-No way! –She giggled- So… Mr Cena, it was actually a plan huh?

-From the second I saw your outfit. –He grinned- Why, are you complaining?

-Absolutely not. –She smirked as she took out his t-shirt and they started again.

-You're beautiful… -He managed to say sliding off her red and black corset and gently tracking with his lips the now exposed flesh.

She arched her back under the touch of his hands as he unclipped her bra and throwing it away continued to cover her body with his lips till the border of her mini skirt.

As her hands traveled on his back and softly played with his nipples, she could feel him harder against her body; he moaned her name when she attracted his lips on hers once again by his dog tags and she panted gently sucking his bottom lip as also her skirt and panties went down.

-I love you baby. –He said locking eyes with her as she kissed him and undid his belt buckle in the meanwhile.

---

A couple of hours later the room was silent and dark in the middle of the night. Clothes were scattered all around the room as under the bed sheets John and Ashley were finally peacefully asleep.

His arm was protectively wrapped around her slim figure when she slowly opened her eyes and softly kissed his forearm.

-What's up punkie? –He groggily said from behind her.

-Nothing, -she smiled- just wanted to say that I love you babe.

-Me too. –He smiled holding her closer.


	44. The Search for Something More

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to xAttitudex, WordLyfe, Casey, blueandyellow23, MissPhilippinesSuperStar and ghettoprincesz914 for reviewing last chapter, i'm happy that you liked it.  
3 days ago it has been a whole year since i started this fic... wow! This is my first (not one shot) fic in English and before this one i hadn't written one in general since a couple of years i guess; so i'm very surprised about how it turned out and very flattered and happy about your response! I'd have never thought that i could have written 44 chapters! Thank you so much guys!  
;Rory

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; The title of the chapter belongs to an episode of One Tree Hill.  
English is not my language so i'm sorry for eventual errors or typos.

* * *

**Chapter 44 "The Search for Something More"**

A couple of weeks had passed by since Wrestlemania and it was again Monday Raw. That was Ashley's first thought that morning when she slowly opened her eyes adjusting at the daylight. She turned to see her boyfriend still deeply asleep next to her and smiled. That day wasn't special just for another Monday Night Raw episode, but because it was John's birthday.

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek whispering –Happy birthday baby… -paying attention to not wake him up; then the women's champion stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

She came out 20 minutes later dressed in a simple pair of black Adidas sweatpants with trademark white stripes on the sides, a white tank top and a pair of white sneakers. She had light make up on and her hairs were in a ponytail. She smiled again seeing Tobey asleep next to John and opened the door: there were a lot of things that she had to do!

---

-I really _need_ your help! –The dirty diva was pleading 15 minutes later in her best friend's room.

-Ash, I'd love to but I have no idea of what you can buy for John. –Trish responded as she came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. –Besides, -she added- how come that you still don't have a gift for him when the big day is _today_?

-I tried for weeks to find the perfect gift and I didn't find anything!

-Then why don't you just ask him? –The Canadian suggested- Maybe there's something that he might like.

-Already done. –Ashley sighed in frustration.

-And?

-And he said that he's not so much into birthdays! –She exclaimed as it was an outrageous thing.

Trish tried to hold a laughter cause she knew how much her best friend loved birthdays just as a kid. –Well maybe if he said so…

-No way Trishy! That's our first birthday together and I want it to be special! Besides… everyone has to have a great birthday! It's their special day!

-Okay hun, but I really don't know what to suggest as present…

-What did you by for Chris the last time?

-Mmmm a watch I guess… -Trish replied without looking at her friend.

Ashley slightly frowned. Since Wrestlemania there was something weird with her best friend; she had been distracted, strangely silent and always as she was with her mind in another place. And especially when the subject was her husband. -Sweetie are you alright? –She softly asked.

-Yeah, sure. –The Canadian smiled.

-Cause you know I'm always here for you… right?

-Yes hun, thanks. –She gave Ashley a quick hug- but I'm okay, really. There's no need to worry about me. Now go and find a present for your boyfriend, hurry up! –She said pulling her arm and literally pushing her out of the room.

-Okay, I'll keep you posted! –She waved at her friend thinking that maybe she was just a little melancholy cause she missed her husband.

Trish sighed with her back against the door: she hated to lie to her best friend.

**xxx 15 minutes later xxx**

-Hey legend killer! –Ashley smiled sitting down next to him on a couch in the lobby.

-Hey. –He replied without any enthusiasm and apparently reading a magazine.

-Something wrong? –She questioned sincerely worried cause in the past few days Randy had been weird and somehow different as well.

-Nope, -he said without looking at her- just tired you know. What about you? –He added without giving her a chance to continue on that subject.

-I kinda need your help actually. –She said with a little smile.

-Sure, what's up? Another "Playboy confession" to tell the champ? –Randy said finally with his usual grin.

-Ha ha ha, -she rolled her eyes- today it's John's birthday.

-And?

-And I still don't have any idea for a present! –She yelled frustrated.

-And you're asking for my help? –He said raising an eyebrow.

-Yes, actually I am.

-I'm not good with these things. –He rolled his eyes.

-But you're his best friend! –Ashley protested.

-But you're his girlfriend! –Randy protested back.

-But you knew him long time, c'moooon! You have to know what he'd like!

-He likes car. –He pointlessly said.

-Thank you very much, -she rolled her eyes- I could have never guessed by myself.

-Ok then… buy him a new game for his playstation. –He suggested.

-I didn't know that John was turning 14 today. –She sarcastically commented.

-I told you I'm not good with this stuff! –He said in his defense.

-And where are you going now? –She asked as he stood up- we're having a conversation here!

-Don't look at me like that, I have a meeting with Coach. –He apologetically said. –Oh and here. –He added handing her an envelope.

-What's this? –She said taking it with a puzzled look.

-Superstars' and divas' money for John's birthday present. I was chosen to buy it but since you have to by yours anyway… you don't mind, do you? –He grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

-What? –Ashley looked at him in disbelief as he exited the room- You idiot! Perfect, now I have to think of _two_ gifts!

She huffed taking out her cell from her pocket and dialed a number. She really needed some help now!

-_Hey stranger!_ –The voice of her younger brother greeted her.

-Ronnie you're a guy. –She said matter-of-factly.

-_Wow Ash I'm really flattered that you noticed after all these years!_ –He said amused.

-No I mean, I need the point of view of a guy about something. –She explained.

-_Shoot._

-What do you guys like for birthday presents? –She hopefully asked.

-_Boyfriend's birthday? _–He laughed.

-Exactly.

-_John likes music, right?_

-Yes and cars. –She added feeling like Randy, but she was quite desperate at this point.

-_Well then what about a…_

-Ronnie you're TEH GENIUS! –She exclaimed.

---

An half hour later using the "internet room" of the hotel and her credit card she had bought what her brother suggested on behalf of the other superstars and divas; so she was now back at the starting point all over again, courtesy of the legend killer.

Then she bought the breakfast for John and came back upstairs.

-Hey birthday boy! –She giggled when she opened the door and saw John still in bed, shirtless, playing with Tobey.

-Hey, -he smiled- we were wondering where you were.

-Don't ask and I won't lie. –She said with a smirk and ran into his arms as Tobey happily barked.

-What? –He replied amused wrapping his arms around her.

-Never mind, -she giggled- maybe I was planning a surprise for someone.

-Interesting. –He grinned.

-Happy birthday baby. –She sweetly said getting closer and softly kissed him.

-Thanks baby girl. –He smiled.

-So –she happily stood up and took the tray with the breakfast from behind the door- let your special day start! –She announced with a huge grin on her face.

-Wow, thanks punkie! –He said surprised. –I love you. –He added as she positioned the tray on his knees and captured her lips.

-Me too. –She chuckled sitting in front of him on the edge of the bed and petting Tobey. –John have you noticed something different with Randy lately? –She asked a few minutes later as he was enjoying his breakfast.

-Mmmm I don't know, why?

-I met him earlier and… I don't know… he seemed a little weird. –She shrugged.

-Maybe he's just worried for his backstage behavior, you know, but I'll keep an eye on him don't worry babe.

-Or I'm just paranoid cause I think I noticed the same with Trish, -she said laughing a bit- but when I asked her she told me everything's okay… she'd tell me if there was something wrong, right? I mean I'm her best friend-

-Ash, slow down –John said smiling- I'm sure Trish'd have told you if there was something wrong.

-Yeah? –She said frowning.

-Sure; or maybe she's just stressed and stuff like that, you know… but it's very lovely that you worry about your friends. –He added with a smile and pulled her closer to him moving the tray aside.

-Thanks. –She smiled a little reassured.

-So –he started with a mischievous smile- since you said that this is my special day… I can get whatever I want?

-Sure! –She said with a huge smile.

-Anything? –He smirked.

-Yeah anything! –She smiled again and he started to kiss her neck.

-Ok, I think I chose what I want then. –He grinned between the kisses.

-John, not now! –She tried to protest laughing.

-Why not? –He said without stopping.

-Because… I have a lot of things to do naughty birthday boy. –She giggled as he tickled her.

-Like what?

-Like… changing my clothes first of all. –She said trying to hold a moan.

-But you're beautiful like that too. –He said before capturing her lips.

-Thanks, -she replied breaking the kiss a few moments later- but I can't stay all the day in my sweatpants.

-Ok, then I can help you. –He grinned taking off her tank top revealing a black bra; as they kissed again John's cell start to ring.

-Do you mind? –He said after moaning in protest and nodded towards the nightstand, closer to Ashley than to him, where it was.

-No prob. –She giggled and leaned over. –Hello? Yeah, it's Ashley… I'm speaking with?

John waited as she literally jumped off the bed with an expression of panic on her face.

-Yeah he's here… just hold on a sec, thanks! –She managed to say as she took her top from the floor and took it on again.

John gave her a "WTF" look so she covered the phone with a hand and said –It's your dad!

-And so? –He replied amused.

-I can't talk with your dad when I'm half naked! –She said matter-of-factly and shocked as he laughed. –Mr. Cena? I found him; it was good to talk to you again… thanks, goodbye! –She handed the cell to John still embarrassed as he kept laughing so she lightly hit him on the arm –It's not funny!

In the next half hour as John spoke with his father and his brothers, Ashley changed into a nice small dress which had skulls and red roses all over it; she left loosed her straight hair and then put on her wrist the bracelet John gave her.

-They wanted to wish you a happy birthday? –She smiled as he flipped the cell closed chuckling.

-Yeah, all of them.

-How nice. –She sincerely smiled.

-Yeah, but unfortunately they said they can't come over tonight, there weren't 4 seats on any plane and besides they gotta work tomorrow. –He explained.

-Oh I'm so sorry baby, -she sympathetically said- are you okay with that?

-Yeah –he shrugged- It's a little sad but you know, you get used to it.

-Yeah, it's the hardest part of our job being far from the ones you love. –She sadly commented.

-Yes, but I'm lucky –he smiled standing up and walking towards her- cause I'm never far from the one I love the most. –He sweetly said kissing the top of her head.

-Okay, -she blushed a little- now come on champ, take a shower and get dressed! –She happily said pushing him towards the bathroom.

-Kiss me first?

-Fine, here you go! –She gave him a peck on the lips before closing the door. Then she rushed to take her credit card and her laptop: she finally knew what'd be her present for him.

* * *

To be continued! lol in the next one we'll find out what present Ronnie suggested Ashley and what she has finally thought for her own one! And what's wrong with Randy and Trish? Tell me what you think : ) 


	45. Happy Birthday Champ!

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to xAttitudex, WordLyfe, Casey, keddie6, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, ghettoprincesz914 and blueandyellow27 for reviewing last chapter; you guys ROCK!  
This chapter starts where we left the story the last time. And remember that in this story Trish is married with Chris Jericho.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
R&R and enjoy!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 45 "Happy Birthday Champ!"**

-C'mon tell me what's up! –John pleaded as later that night they entered Raw building hand in hand.

-And what makes you think that there's something up, huh? –Ashley grinned.

-C'mon, you've been _mysterious woman_ all the day… all those calls on your cell… I knoooow! –He protested.

-Are you saying that I couldn't have received 'all those calls' from friends or secret admirers? –She said with a smirk.

-Tell meeeeee!

-Awww look at you –she giggled turning on herself making her small dress _flying_ around- Mr. "I'm-not-into-birthdays".

-That's just curiosity. –He pointed out rolling his eyes.

-Yeah and I'm sooo believing you! –She laughed as they entered their locker room.

-BTW I hope your secret admirers know that you have a jealous boyfriend. –He stated placing their bags on the floor and sitting on the couch.

-Who knows –she shrugged with a grin on her face- maybe I didn't tell them on purpose.

-C'mere. –He grinned taking her wrist as she passed him by and making her sit on his lap.

-What? –She said amused placing her arms around his neck to balance her.

-I could always find a way to make you tell me everything. –He said with a mischievous smile pulling her closer to him.

-ORLY? –She giggled raising an eyebrow.

-Definitely.

-Well why don't you try, then? –She smirked as his face moved closer to hers and he captured her lips.

-So? –He grinned after almost 10 minutes of passionate kisses.

-Very persuasive, -she grinned back- but I won't tell a single word. –She said giving him a peck on the lips and standing up.

-So you basically just used me! –He exclaimed in a fake surprised/hurt tone.

-Okayyy, -she finally gave up- but I'll give you just a teaser, okay?

-Yep. –He chuckled.

-Here you go. –She shook her head but smiled handing him a paper bag- Happy birthday.

He chuckled and opened the bag to find a new pair of denim shorts like the ones he used to wear in the ring.

-See? –Ashley pointed smiling- There's the face of a bulldog on the back pocket to match your new t-shirt… and I also made apply the chain gang logo at the bottom.

-That's really cool baby, I love it! –He sincerely smiled.

-You do?

-Absolutely! I'm going to wear it tonight already.

-Cool! –She giggled.

-Thanks. –He chuckled and stole another kiss.

-Now that you've got a teaser of your presents behave yourself and let me work on the rest. –She stated with her hands on the hips.

-So there's something up, HA! I was right! –He grinned.

-You're such a kid. –She rolled her eyes and smiled amused walking towards the door- Oh and btw I need your car keys.

-My car keys? –He echoed- Baby I love you but you're a terrible driver…

-I don't have to drive –she rolled her eyes- I just need to take the other bags.

-That I offered twice to take here for you. –He pointed out throwing her the keys.

-Yep –she smirked taking them- but you can't see what's inside! C ya later! –She giggled and ran away.

-What? You're such a kid too! –He yelled amused after her.

-I know! –She yelled back from the corridor.

-What do you know? –Maria asked amused joining her.

-Oh nothing, -the dirty diva laughed- never mind.

-Hey look who is so pretty tonight! –Trish smirked reaching her friends.

-Do you like it? –Ashley asked turning on herself.

-You look really gorgeous hun. –The Canadian smiled.

-The skulls are a little creepy… but I like it! –Maria giggled.

-Thanks girls! –Ashley smiled- I just wanted to look nice for John's birthday. –She added blushing a little.

-Speaking of, did you bring all the stuff I texted you earlier? –Trish asked.

-Sure, I was just going to get them out of the car, wanna help me?

-Of course! –The other two smiled linking arms with the dirty diva.

---

-So… -Maria said 10 minutes later as she grabbed two paper bags- I'm not sure I got it…

-We're throwing a little surprise party for John after the show, sweetie. –Trish explained taking out from John's car two bags as well.

-Cool! –The Raw interviewer commented.

-My idea, of course. –Trish grinned making a bow.

-Don't start now. –Ashley laughed- So we have to take all this stuff into the catering zone.

-Where John doesn't have to go till the end of the show. –The Canadian added.

-Okay, -Maria smiled- so we take these things for the party in the canteen –she said pointing at Trish and herself- and you Ash keep John far from it, right?

-Sounds okay. –Trish nodded.

-Sure, -Ashley smiled- I just have to give this bag to Randy first… can you take it to him for me, please?

-Me? No… I can't… -Trish evasively said.

-Why? –The dirty diva asked with a puzzled look before adding with a little laughter- C'mon I know.

-You do? –She said somehow alarmed.

-Well Trishy it's not a secret that you and Randy can't stand each other but… that's gonna take just a minute. –She said amused.

-Oh no no, -the Canadian smiled and Ashley would have sworn that she looked somehow relieved- it's just that I still have to go to take the cake, you know…

-Okay don't worry hun, I'll go to search for him right now then. –The women's champ smiled.

-'k, see you later Ash!

---

-Hey look who's here! –Edge smirked opening the door of the men's locker room where Ashley had just knocked on.

-I'm searching for Randy, is he here? –She asked ignoring the grin on the Rated R Superstar's face.

-Over there. –He pointed moving aside so she could enter.

-Thanks.

-Nice legs btw. –He smirked as she passed him by.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and tapped Randy's shoulder. –Hey you, Mr. RKO!

-Hey… -he replied surprised as he turned and made a wolf whistle as soon as he noticed her outfit.

-Thanks Randy, and you're supposed to be a friend. –She sarcastically commented as other superstars looked at her now.

-Anytime. –He grinned.

-Anyway, here you go. –She said handing him a big paper bag.

-John's present? You found one? –He smirked.

-Yeah, you're very welcome. –She rolled her eyes.

-Cool, a new stereo system for his car! He's gonna love it!

-I hope so. –She echoed.

-Thanks Ash. –He smiled.

-You owe me one legend killer! –She said with a grin and walked away.

---

-Ash! –Maria called out as soon as she spotted her friend in the corridor.

-What's up sweetie?

-I've just called Punk –the brunette happily explained- he said he'll come as soon as the ECW house show ends with a couple of guys from Smackdown too.

-Cool! Did Trish tell you if Chris is coming?

-No, I mean yes but no; she said he was busy with something… that I don't remember right now…

-Ok, no problem M. –The dirty diva smiled at her friend.

---

-And finally she's back! –John smiled when Ashley entered the locker room.

-Didn't you have fun playing with your PSP?

-Nah, I prefer playing with you. –He grinned.

-Shut up! –She laughed. Then her cell started to ring. –Sorry baby I have to take this one.

-C'mooon tell me who is, what's up! –He tried to protest but she just gave him a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and disappearing giggling behind the bathroom's door.

_-Hello? You made it? Oh yeah, that's awesome! _–She happily said, then she told her mysterious interlocutor the address of the arena. –_Yeah at 11 pm sounds great! I've already talked with the guys of the security so you shouldn't have troubles entering… in case give me a call 'k? Perfect, see you later then! _–She said excited and hang up.

-Are you going to tell me what's uuup? –John said trying his puppy eyes as she came out.

-Nope! –She giggled and literally jumped on his lap and kissed him- But you're so cute when you're curious!

---

Raw finished with John vs HBK as main event; it was the WM23 rematch and this time Shawn won but it wasn't valid for the title… so the champ was still there and in 7 days he was going to defend it at Backlash against HBK, Randy and Edge in a fatal four way.

Earlier that night Ashley had been at ringside with JR and King to comment a match between her rival Melina and Candice Michelle.

-I'm sorry that you lost, -she sincerely said when John came back- maybe the new pants didn't bring you good luck.

-Don't worry babe, it happens. –He sweetly said kissing the top of her head- You win some and you lose some.

-It was one hell of a match, though! And you did great!

-Thanks, -he chuckled- but I guess you're not an impartial judge, you always say this.

-And so? –She smiled amused. Just because I love you it doesn't mean that you aren't the best indeed!

-Ok, thank you babe. –He smiled- Can't wait to get a shower, I'm exhausted.

-Hem… are you too tired to go out for dinner then? –She asked biting her bottom lip- I was thinking of go out just you and me… we have a birthday to celebrate…!

-I'm never too tired to spend an evening with my punkie. –He chuckled.

-Hurry up and get ready then! –She happily said literally pushing him in the bathroom.

---

-Why do we have to get a bottle of water now if we're just going out? –John asked amused as Ashley leaded him, hand in hand, to the canteen cause he had a "desperate need of drinking".

-Because I'm thirsty right now. –She said matter-of-factly.

-And can't you wait 15 minutes?

-Nope, I can't. –She giggled opening the door of the catering room.

-Happy Birthday champ! –All the superstars and divas yelled together.

-You crazy people! –John exclaimed surprised- That's why none of you came to wish me a happy birthday all the night, huh?

-Exactly. –Randy grinned quickly hugging his best friend and patting his shoulder.

-But it was worth it, wasn't it? –Trish smiled as she approached the champ after Maria, Cm Punk and Batista.

-Thanks guys. –He smiled back hugging the Canadian before turning to Ashley who was giggling next to him.

-So you set me up punkie, huh?

-Kinda. –She replied amused.

-And so this is what you were planning all the day. –He grinned.

-Who knows. –She shrugged giggling- Maybe it is, maybe it's not.

-Can I give a hug to the birthday boy? –Torrie interrupted the couple with a huge smile on her face. John shoot a sideway look at Ashley who opened her arms and rolled her eyes as to say "just cause it's your birthday"; so he tried to hold a laugher as he responded at the other diva. –Sure!

---

An hour later the small party was quite at the end since all the guys were tired for the earlier show. Ashley was sat on a table in the corner next to Trish, eating the birthday cake.

-Trishy. –The dirty diva called.

-Yes?

-Are you sure you're okay? You seem so lonely lately…

-No hun, don't worry for me… it's just that I have a lot on my mind… but I'm okay. –She tried to reassure her best friend.

-Is there something wrong with Y2J then? Maria told me that he couldn't make it for the party.

Trish remained silent for a couple of minutes before looking at Ashley's eyes and opening her mouth to speak…

-Hey you two! –John joined the girls without giving Trish the chance to say what she was going to.

-Hey boyfriend. –Ashley smiled as he placed an arm around her shoulders- Are you having a good time?

-Yes. –He chuckled- Can you explain me why Randy said to thank you too for their present? –He asked amused.

-Never mind, it's a long story and never believe what Mr. RKO says, right? –She giggled turning to Trish who just nodded.

Then Ashley's cell rang. –Oh this is my birthday present for you! –She happily said checking the ID number- It's ready! Shall we? –She smiled offering her hand to John.

-Absolutely! –He chuckled holding it.

---

-Tell me what it is!

-Just a second and you'll see! –She giggled.

-Why is it in the locker room?

-Because… because… here you go. –She smiled- Open the door, c'mon.

He smiled at her before doing so and was greeted by… his brothers!

-Oh my…! –He exclaimed surprised as they started to happily hug each other.

-Happy birthday bro!

-I can't believe that you're here! –John exclaimed- So you lied on the phone this morning? –He said amused.

-Oh no, that was the truth!

-And how come that you're actually here?

-Thank her. –Dan smiled pointing at Ashley.

-She made all this by herself.

-Well… -She smiled slightly blushing as they all turned to look at her who was still near the door.

-But… how…? –John asked surprised as he offered her hand, which she immediately held, pulling her closer to him.

-Well, -she smiled embarrassed- I knew that you were disappointed about not being with your family today… so I called them to see if it was okay with their schedule… yes, I stole the number from your cell. –She added laughing a little as he raised an eyebrow.

-And she took care of everything… two different flights cause they were all full, the hotel for two days, the flight to come home, etc…

-Wow, thanks baby. –John said really touched and quite speechless.

-She has to love you a lot for doin' all this. –One of them grinned making Ashley blush.

-Yeah, hold her close cause she's great!

-I bet you say that about all his girlfriends. –She giggled.

-What other girlfriends? You're the first one we've actually met. –Dan smiled.

-Oh… -She smiled turning a vivid red.

-Ok, let's go out to eat something guys. –John chuckled.

-Sure! –They grinned and passed the couple by patting John's shoulder and smiling at Ashley.

-Just a sec. –The champ called after them before turning the dirty diva- So…

-Mystery solved. –She giggled.

-Yeah, -he laughed- listen Ash,-

-Don't worry baby, -she smiled interrupting him- go ahead with your brothers, I'll catch a ride to the hotel with Randy or one of the girls.

-What? –He said with a puzzled look.

-I mean I understand if you wanna go out only with your brothers… it's your family! –She smiled.

-Ok, first of all… you are my family too baby. And I absolutely want that you come with me. –He truthfully said making her blush.

-Ooops then. –She giggled.

-And second, -he chuckled- I just wanted to thank you for this… it's the most awesome thing that anyone has ever done for me. –He sincerely said.

-John… -she smiled.

-No, really, it is. –He smiled touched by the beautiful surprise.

-I'm happy to hear that… you have no idea, I've searched for the perfect present for days! –She said amused.

-I have the perfect present… it's right in front of me. –He chuckled and they got lost into a deep kiss in each other's arms.

* * *

Hope you liked it, sorry it took more than usualt to publish this chapter but it was kinda long lol! Next time we'll get back in the ring! 


	46. Stabbed in the Back

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to xAttitudex, WordLyfe, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, blueandyellow27 and Casey for reviewing last chapter; have i told you guys lately that you rock? cause seriously, you do :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 46 "Stabbed in the back"  
**

A couple of weeks had passed by, May had come with its warm weather and that day our favorite superstars were sweating in the middle of a training session.

-Very good baby! –John yelled impressed as Ashley had just performed a standing drop kick-Very well indeed! –He repeated rubbing his chest where she had hit him.

-Really? –She smiled catching her breath.

-Yep! –He nodded.

-Sorry did I hurt you? –She asked concerned.

-Babe we can't do this every time, -he smiled amused- you have to hit me if I'm your trainer!

-I knooow! –She pouted; then turning her back at him added giggling –Then I'll find another trainer…

John smirked and immediately grabbed her arm making her face him and put the dirty diva in the FU position.

-Jooohn! –She laughed as he spun her around.

-I'm sorry what have you just said? –He asked amused.

-Nothing, I said nothing! –She managed to say between the giggles- Let me go!

-Who's your trainer then? –He said with a smirk.

-You! You! –She laughed.

-And do you want another one?

-No way! –She replied amused.

-C'mon John! –An amused Trish yelled- She's going to throw up on you!

-Fine then! –The WWE Champ rolled his eyes letting his girlfriend down.

-Thanks Trishy! –Ashley giggled taking a bottle of water and sitting in the corner of the ring with her legs crossed.

-So, -John smirked placing a towel around his neck and sitting in front of her with a bottle of water as well.

Ashley smiled back before nodding in Trish's direction who was sat in the first row of the arena reading a magazine.

-I think you were right. –John said after a few minutes- She's not the same lately.

-I tried to talk to her… but she said that I don't have to worry. –She sadly shrugged.

-Any guess? –He asked after taking another sip from his bottle.

-Yeah, I think something's wrong with Chris… I suggested her to take some time off to fix whatever it is and she said she'd have thought about it.

-Well done babe. –He nodded- So do you already know who will be your next opponent for the title?

-Since I defeated her once again at Backlash I hope I'm done with Melina –she rolled her eyes- but I really don't know. And you?

-Neither do I.

-BTW tonight I have a tag team match with Torrie and Candice against Melina, Victoria and Jillian.

-Playboy cover girls power, huh? –He chuckled.

-Indeed. –She giggled.

-I haven't checked who I'm facing tonight but- As John was speaking, the legend killer interrupted him walking down the ramp and calling out the couple.

-What's up? –Ashley smiled as he joined them in the ring.

-I got news! –He grinned.

Trish shoot him a glance from her seat before focusing again on the magazine.

-Shoot. –John said getting interested.

-Tonight you and I for the WWE title. –Randy announced with his trademark smirk.

-Oh well no big deal, -John scoffed amused- I'll beat you again as I did at Backlash.

-We'll see. –The legend killer said making his pose.

Ashley giggled leaving the two friends and joined Trish. –How's my best friend? –She smiled.

-I thought about what you said hun. –The Canadian said putting down the magazine.

-And?

-You were right. I'm leaving tonight after the show. I'm taking a week off to fix the situation with Chris. –She announced.

-Oh hun I'm glad you do, -the dirty diva said hugging her- I'm sure everything's gonna be alright.

-Thanks Ash, -Trish smiled- it means a lot to me to have you by my side.

-Something wrong? –John asked looking at Randy who was suddenly glancing sideways at the two girls.

-No, no… just thinking man. –He replied with an unusual evasive smile.

---

-So we should totally take Tobey to the beach, he'll love it! –Ashley smiled walking down the backstage corridor later that night with John.

-How can a dog enjoy the beach? –He asked amused placing an arm around her shoulders that she wrapped tighter around her linking fingers with his hand.

-C'mon –she giggled- the sand, the water! It'd be fun!

-Sorry guys… -A female voice interrupted them from behind.

-Hey Torrie,

-Hi! –The diva smiled- Ashley I've just read that we have a match together later!

-Yeah. –The dirty diva nodded.

-I'm so looking forward to it! –She happily said- We would _so rock_ together! And I'm flattered to tag in with the women's champion!

-Wow… thanks Torrie. –She smiled at her weird excitement and tried to ignore John who was ready to burst out laughing.

-And the 3 Playboy cover girls together! –Torrie continued- John isn't Ashley's one the most beautiful and sexy among all ours?

-Uh? Yeah sure… -He answered at the strange question- but obviously I can't be impartial, can I? –He chuckled looking at his girlfriend.

-Of course! –She giggled- See you later then!

-Okay what the hell was that? –Ashley asked confused as soon as the other diva left them.

-Don't ask me, I have no idea. –John commented perplexed as well. Then after a few seconds he started to laugh.

-What's so funny?

-You should have seen your face baby! She totally seemed psycho Mickie back in the days with Trish.

-Oh shut up! –She playfully smacked his arm.

-You're lucky that you share the locker room with me, punkie. –He said amused kissing her head.

-Thanks, my hero. –She laughed wrapping both her arms around his waist.

---

-Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time the women's champion and PB cover girl: Ashley! –Maria smiled at the camera.

-Hi Maria, -Ashley smiled adjusting her championship on the shoulder. She was wearing a pink belly t-shirt with a Playboy bunny on it, a jeans mini skirt, white and pink Reebok pumps, pink fingerless gloves and her Chain Gang cap backwards.

-Ash, later tonight you'll be facing you rival Melina, Victoria and Jillian side by side with Torrie and Candice… which are former PB cover girls as well.

-That's right. –She nodded.

-I was wondering what your thoughts are on-

-Well well, what are my eyes seeing? –Randy interrupted the brunette diva with his trademark cocky smirk joining the two girls.

-What do you want? –The dirty diva asked visibly annoyed.

-Well sweetheart if I'm not mistaken you are "the champ" 's girl.

-Yes I am. –She proudly said- And so?

-And so-

-And so I suggest you to leave her alone. –John said joining the trio and placing his arm around Ashley's shoulders.

-You're coming here to show for the last time your title I guess, -Randy grinned as Maria looked from side to side handing the microphone- cause after our match tonight it will be MINE.

-ORLY? –John said amused and Ashley shook her head.

-Yeah really… and I tell you, that's not the only thing that belongs to you that I'm going to make mine. –The legend killer grinned.

-What are you saying? –The WWE champ said with a threatening look making a step forward towards the younger superstar.

-You heard me. –Randy replied- I'm going to take your girl just like that. –He said snapping two fingers together and after winking at Ashley left.

-It's not worth it. –The dirty diva said holding John's arm.

-But I think he's right, Randy's right. –Maria happily nodded after a few seconds during which she seemed to be confused.

-Excuse me? –John said with a puzzled look.

-Well you did agree that Ashley is the champ's girl, right? –She smiled.

-Yeah…

-So if Randy wins the title he will be the champ… and Ashley will be his girl! –She happily said nodding as it was matter-of-factly.

John and Ashley looked at each other shaking their heads and then he looked at the camera with a "WTF?!" expression.

-Never mind sweetie. –Ashley said to the brunette diva and the couple left.

---

-Go Daddy! Oh yeah I'm in heaven! –The King happily commented as Candice did her trademark move on Melina.

Then after the elbow drop the brunette diva gave the tag to Ashley. The dirty diva grabbed Melina's hair helping her standing up before knocking her out again with a standing drop kick.

-I think that's time for the Starstruck, King. –JR said as Ashley climbed the ropes and motioned for her finisher. Meanwhile Victoria and Jillian ran in so both Candice and Torrie knocked them out respectively with a spinning kick and a shoulder block. The Starstruck was so delivered and the match over.

The three divas hugged and celebrated in the ring and on the way back to the entrance raising their arms together.

-What a perfect finisher. –John chuckled when the women's champion appeared from behind the curtain.

-Did you like it? –She giggled whilst her tag team partners for that night went on towards the women's locker room.

-Yep. Do you wanna come out with me? –He asked with a smile on his face- My match is up next.

-Sure, -she smiled back- I loved our 'interview' together with Randy before.

-Yeah me too. –John said amused.

-Ash? –Maria called out- Trish said if you can go to see her cause she's leaving in a few minutes.

-Oh yeah, I was just… -She pointed at her boyfriend.

-Don't worry baby, go to see Trish. –He nodded.

-Are you sure?

-But of course, -he chuckled- you can accompany me to the ring anytime but Trish may need you right now.

-Thanks baby, -she smiled giving him a peck on the lips- see ya later then and FU the legend killer for me!

John nodded amused in her direction cause Randy was standing just behind her.

-Ooops! Hi Randy, bye Randy! –She giggled kissing her friend on the cheek and rushed away.

---

-Trish are you here? –Ashley asked a couple of minutes later entering the women's locker room.

Nobody answered but she saw her friend's suitcase opened on one of the bench so assumed that she was still there and hearing the sound of the water from the showers, decided to see if the Canadian was in the bathroom when someone grabbed her hair from behind.

-Ouch! What the? –Ashley yelled turning to see who it was but that someone locked her arm behind her back making it impossible for her.

-Let me go! Who the hell are you? –The dirty diva kept on yelling while her aggressor pushed her against one of the benches making her fall on the floor. Then, as Ashley was still looking at the floor trying to stand up, _she_ kicked her on the back making the blonde diva fall once again and started to give her kicks on the legs.

-What do you want? –She shouted wiping the blood away from her nose caused by the impact against the bench with the back of her hand and finally managed to look at who it was- YOU? –She said in disbelief.

But before the women's champion could do anything, a last powerful kick on her ankle made her feel a pain so intense that was second just at when she broke her leg, the _same_ leg actually.

The pain was so overwhelming that she wasn't even able to scream but just remained there on the floor, crying and holding her ankle.

-OMG honey what happened? –Trish yelled coming from the bathroom fully dressed with her beauty case in a hand and a bottle of shampoo in the other. –What happened? –She asked again kneeling down next to her best friend, her voice full of concern.

-John… -Was all she could say among the tears.

* * *

cliffhanger! Who attacked Ashley? And why? please don't hate me now :D 


	47. Suspects and Accusations

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to** xAttitudex**, **Casey**, **keddie6**, **WordLyfe**, **Cena130**, **DuHHitsmichelle**, **ghettoprincesz914** and **blueandyellow27** for reviewing last chapter! Thanks so much : ) Hehe some of you guessed right...  
Usual disclaimers applied, you know the deal.  
Oh and i've also (finally) written my bio on the profile if you wanna check it out!  
R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 47 "Suspects and Accusations"**

-Candice, c'mere! –Trish yelled as loud as she could.

-What's wrong? –The brunette diva asked coming from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. The panic in the Canadian voice so clear that she immediately left the shower. –OMG what happened?

-I have no idea. –Trish said worried trying to make Ashley speak but the only thing that she managed to say between the tears caused by the incredible pain was once again her boyfriend's name.

-We should take her in the trainer's room! –Candice pointed out alarmed.

-Go call John, Candice! Hurry up! –The Canadian resolutely said holding Ashley's hand- Go!

As the diva ran away, Trish managed to place a folded towel that was on the bench next to her under her friend's head.

-Trish… I… I… -The dirty diva tried to say sobbing uncontrollably.

-Shhh don't waste energy honey, John's coming and everything's gonna be alright.

---

-Watch it, John! I think the legend killer is ready for a RKO, JR!

-He reversed it! The FU, King, the FU!

-What a match between these two young superstars!

At the count of 3 John let the referee raise his hand and celebrated in the ring, unaware of what was going on in the backstage, when the Great Kahli appeared on the ramp gesturing for the title and then left.

-Well, I think we've just discovered who is the new challenger for the WWE title, JR!

John just raised his belt once again but sighed as soon as he and Randy reached the famous curtain. This was going to be hard.

-Don't worry now, man. –Randy said patting his best friend's shoulder- You'll find a way to beat him.

-Thanks Randy. –John said a little surprised; yes, Randy was his best friend and of course he cared about him but this kind of talk wasn't exactly his thing.

-…So then I can kick your ass and take the title. –The legend killer added grinning.

-Thank God, you were scaring me man! –John laughed.

-John! John! –Candice called out holding up the towel as she reached the two young superstars in the curtain's corridor.

-Yeah? –The WWE champion asked with a puzzled look; in 2 years he had spent on the same roster with her they could have spoken like 3 times… and besides why she had ran to him _dressed_ with only a towel?

-You have to come, now! –She said catching her breath and pulling his arm.

-What… where? Is there something wrong? –He had never seen her like that, that was for sure.

-It's Ashley.

John had just the time to exchange a surprised look with Randy before realizing what she had just said and rushed after the diva.

---

As soon as the door sprang open John immediately kneeled down next to Ashley, leaving Candice and Randy standing behind him under the doorframe.

-Baby? –He sweetly said trying to control his emotions- What happened? –He added looking at Trish.

-I have no idea! –The Canadian said on the verge of tears- I came out of the bathroom and she was laying here… clutching her ankle and crying…

-And didn't you ask her? –Randy bitterly said.

-Of course I did! –Trish responded looking somehow hurt- But she just said his name!

-Don't worry baby, I'm here. –John softly said taking her gently in his arms and lifting her up.

Randy and Trish followed John to the trainer's room.

-What happened to her? –He asked as John gently placed her on the bed/stretcher in the middle of the room.

-I don't know… we found her like that on the floor of the locker room…

-The ankle is twisted in the wrong way. –The doctor pointed out.

-Yeah, I noticed. –John nodded concerned caressing Ashley's hair- What happened baby? I'm here now, tell me.

-She… she attacked me… -She said between the sobs as John handed her a small ice pack for the nose bleeding.

-Who attacked you? When? How?

Then she screamed when the doctor took her shoe off.

-Who did this to you baby? Look at me, focus on me…

-John, OUT. –The trainer said.

-What?

-I can't work here with you playing "Sherlock Holmes", I need to do my job. Then you can see her.

The WWE champ protested and shoot an evil glare but couldn't do otherwise. –I'll be outside okay? Don't worry baby, I'll be here again asap. –He softly said kissing the top of Ashley's head.

She just nodded letting go his hand against her will and John sadly closed the door behind him.

---

-And so? –Both Randy and Trish anxiously asked when John came out.

-He's checking on her. –He said closing his eyes and sighing as he leaned with his back against the wall– The doctor just said that her ankle is twisted in the wrong way.

-Well that could be just a distortion, right? –Randy hopefully said- It can't be that bad…

-But it's _that_ leg. –John slowly said as those words caused him pain.

-What? –Randy asked confused.

Trish gave John a sympathetic look before sighing and explained –It's the same leg she broke last year.

-Oh…

-That bitch. –John suddenly muttered as he spotted Melina walking along the corridor.

-What? –Trish asked.

-That bitch. –He nodded in Melina's direction- Ashley said that she attacked her.

-What? –Randy exclaimed- Ashley said that she got attacked by Melina? And what were you waiting for telling us man!

-She said that "she" attacked her… but she couldn't manage to tell me who cause the trainer shut me out. –The champ angrily replied and started to walk towards the diva.

-What are you doing John! –Trish exclaimed following him- We can't jump on her like that, we don't know! Please John! –She desperately tried to stop him.

-Are you happy now? –John bitterly asked cornering Melina.

-What? What do you want?

-You attacked Ashley in the locker room, don't play dumb bitch!

-What the hell are you talking about? –The diva angrily snapped back- I didn't do anything!

-And I suggest you to choose better the words you use when you talk with my girlfriend. –Johnny Nitro threatening said joining the diva.

-Please John… -Trish said trying to hold both him and Randy back; the guys obviously ready for a fight.

-Listen, -Melina said clearly annoyed- I have no clue of what you're talking about so even though I'd like to take the credit for this "aggression" or whatever it is, unfortunately I've been in the trainer's room till 10 minutes ago courtesy of that stupid, useless punk of your girlfriend. So now, if you kindly would let us go on… -She added glaring at the champion.

John and Randy moved aside to let the couple walk away.

-You idiots! –Trish finally exclaimed smacking them both on the back of their necks.

-Ouch! –Randy exclaimed.

-What was that for? –John yelled.

-For jumping on people and accusing them like that, -she said with her hands on the hips- are you two gone crazy or what?

-Well, -the WWE champ said embarrassed rubbing the back of his head- she was the most likely responsible… she can't stand Ashley and is talking shit about her since months!

-But you were evidently wrong.- She said rasing an eyebrow.

-Yes I got it Trish. –John replied irritated- Tell us exactly what you saw… -He then added more kindly.

-Well, -Trish began- I was in the locker room packing my things cause I had a flight in a hour...

-Who was with you? –John cut her off as Randy shoot her an unnoticeable weird look.

-Just me and Maria. We were watching Ashley's match on the monitor... so the others were all in the ring since we are the only divas scheduled for tonight. –The Canadian responded.

-Okay… go ahead…

-When the match was over Maria was going to interview Lashley before his main event against Shane and Umaga, so I told her to reach Ash and tell her if she wanted to come there to say goodbye…

-Yeah I was with her when Maria arrived, before our match. –John said pointing at him and Randy.

-And then Candice and Jillian arrived and went straight in the showers.

-And Melina was in the trainer's room as we've just discovered. –Randy added.

-Yeah… and I don't know, maybe Victoria was with her since they're like best friends lately… and I really don't know about Torrie… maybe she was with Carlito…

-Okay and then?

-Then Candice called me cause she forgot her shampoo and I went in the bathroom to borrow her mine… but I had already packed it in my beauty case so it took like 10 minutes cause I waited for her to give it back since I was leaving… and when I came out I found Ashley on the floor…

-And you didn't see anybody?

-Nope.

-And how couldn't you hear anything? –Randy bitterly said.

-Because I was in the showers, with the noise of the water coming down and besides Jillian was singing out loud while Candice was talking to me almost shouting to make me hear whatever she was saying! –The Canadian snapped back.

-So we're back at the starting point, -John nodded after glancing at those two who were always fighting like dog and cat- we still don't know who did this to her.

-Oh fuck. –Randy suddenly exclaimed.

-What? –Trish and John asked turning to the legend killer.

-I think we do now. –He said pointing at a monitor which showed Torrie Wilson walking towards the ring right after the main event wearing Ashley's cap.

* * *

maybe it was kinda shorter than the usual but i wanted to create more suspence lolz! 


	48. We're in This Together

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **ghettoprincesz914**, **blueandyellow27**, **Casey**, **WordLyfe** and x**xBleedingxRosexRedxx **for reviewing last chapter, you guys are awesome : ) I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, i re-wrote the chapter all over again cause i didn't like how it turned out the first time lol SORRY!!! But i tried to make it long to make up for the wait, okay : )  
Read, Review and enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; English is not my own language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 48 "We're in this together"**

Ashley sighed for the pain as the doctor lifted her ankle up to see how much damage had had done; she covered her face with her hands desperately trying to focus on something else but one thought kept on torturing the dirty diva: she had felt a more intense pain only when her leg was broken. The _same_ leg. She wished the doctor wouldn't have sent John away cause even though he couldn't do materially anything for her, just him being by her side made her feel better and somehow safer. She let out a scream when the trainer touched a particular spot on her ankle and only when she opened her eyes again noticed that there was a monitor turned on in the room and it was showing her aggressor in the ring in that very moment.

---

-Hi guys! I know the main event is just over but I promise you it won't take long. –The blonde smiled as the fans cheered for her.

-JR what is Torrie doing again out there? –King exclaimed.

-I have no clue King, I guess we just have to wait and see.

-Well whatever it is I'm happy to see her once again!

-You know, -the diva continued- I've been in the business for several years and right now I'm one of the most experienced divas… if not the only one who has been here longer. But does anyone show me the respect I deserve? No, I tell you. Nobody. And how many titles I won? Zero. And you know why? Cause I'm too busy doing bikini contests, fashion shows, bra and panties matches or being the manager of some other idiot since the title matches are only for the eye candies without any talent who are here only cause they won a stupid contest.  
Yes I'm talking about you, Ashley. Do you guys really think that Ashley Massaro will be remembered as one of the most talented divas of the WWE? Oh please, -she scoffed as the crowd started to boo her- she's just a poser, a "Lita wannabe" with her fake punk style and we all know that the only reason she's the women's champion is because she's screwing John Cena! I've complained before about this but nobody listened to me so I had to take care of the situation by myself… so roll the clip please.

-OMG King but that's awful and disgusting! –JR indignantly said when everyone had seen the clip of what had happened earlier in the backstage.

-She deliberately attacked Ashley from behind! –King echoed.

-You know what Ashley? –Torrie continued- Don't flatter yourself cause you've posed for Playboy cause I've posed twice darling and besides both my covers were such better then yours! I was here before you, I posed for Playboy before you and, let's face the truth, I've been with John before you! –She said with a smirk- So I suggest you to get ready cause I'm coming after your title… and not only that. –And with that Torrie grinned, twisted Ashley's Chain Gang cap backwards and mocked her rock sign as she left the ring with the boos of the crowd.

It was official: Torrie Wilson was a heel diva again.

---

-That bitch! –Trish yelled.

-Unbelievable! –John echoed shaking his head.

-That's sick, wait… where are you going? –Randy asked stopping Trish by seizing her arm.

-To give that bitch a proper payback. –The Canadian snapped back- If you would please let me go now.

-No, I wouldn't.

-Excuse me?

-Cold revenge is sweeter, trust me. We have to wait till she less expect it. –The legend killer grinned.

-…Okay, maybe you're right. –Trish said and embarrassedly pulled out her arm from his touch as he immediately looked away.

John of course was too busy pacing back and forth to notice any of this, so it was Trish's turn now to stop the WWE champ.

-John you need to calm down.

-I know but I can't! Have you seen it? That's sick!

-Yeah, awful. –Randy commented.

-What the hell is wrong with her? I mean, it wasn't something written or decided by the authors, this was for real!

-Maybe the desire of winning the gold went to her head, man. –The legend killer tried to get some sense in the situation.

-No, that's not just this… -Trish jumped in- she mentioned you too John… and yes, I'm positive that she really wants the title, but honestly… how much time is passed by from when she was the top diva? And she's always been used as an eye candy of for minor matches and I've never seen her attacking me, or Lita, or Mickie or any other champion.

-What are you saying Trish? –John asked somehow alarmed.

The Canadian took a deep breath and continued. –I think she's jealous of Ashley but not only for the title… also because she's your girlfriend and Torrie wants you back.

-Shit! –The camp muttered closing his eyes and leaning with his head against the wall for a few seconds.

-Hate to admit it, but she has a point. –Randy added annoyed/worried as well for the situation.

-John you can see her now. –Came the voice of the doctor from behind, interrupting the trio.

-We'll wait here, go. –Trish nodded with a knowing look.

-Yeah and I'm sure it's nothing. –Randy added giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Truth was that from the look on the trainer's face, not even the legend killer himself believed what he had just said.

---

-You okay baby? –John immediately said as soon as he entered the room.

-I've been better. –Ashley faintly smiled. She was sat on one side of the bed/stretcher with her legs hanging above the floor.

He took a chair and sat down in front of her, so close that her legs were between his now.  
-The nose stopped bleeding. –He pointed out tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

-Yeah… the ice pack worked. –She said distractedly playing with the bottom of her mini skirt.

-So… what did he say? –He asked after catching a deep breath and taking her hands in his.

-I… I have to go under surgery… _again_, cause the plaque they inserted the last time has been damaged and they need to fix it or whatever…

-Oh baby… it's gonna be okay. –Was what he managed to say at the moment but when their eyes locked she couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears.

John held her tighter as she buried her face in his chest and shut his eyes trying to control his emotions to be strong for her.

-John…

-It's okay baby, don't worry… let it go. –He almost whispered rubbing her back.

After a few minutes her sobs became calmer and she came back in her position now as John held her hands again.

-I don't know if I can do this all over again John… -She sadly said wiping the tears away with the back of her hand- I don't think I can.

-What are you talking about baby? Of course you can.

She sadly shook her head. –How do you know?

-Baby look at me, -John softly said gently lifting her chin up and locking eyes with her- I know this is not easy for you and I know that going under surgery is not a comfortable thought but… look at what you've done since the last time, look at what you've accomplished on your own… this is going to be still here when you'll be ready. That's why you can do this, because it's worth it. I know that now you're hurt and the easiest thing would be to drop everything… but is this what you really want? Could you leave the cheers of the fans when they hear your music before you come out? Or your tag team matches with Trish? Could you forget the shivers down your spine when you win a match? Could you? I'm not saying that I don't understand and that this isn't awful and it surely wasn't supposed to happen, but what are you going to do? Fight of back down?

The self proclaimed dirty diva silently nodded thinking of his words and holding tighter his hands. That was exactly why she needed him so much, he was her rock; in any situation, even the worst of all, he was the only one who always understood her and was able to make her feel better. He was her hero.

-And besides, -he continued cupping her face in his hands- you're not alone baby; we're in this together, we'll make it through together… I'm not going to leave you, now nor never. I'll be right here by your side. We can do this, you can do this… I promise you it's gonna be all right.

She could read all the emotion in his eyes and two tears came down from her eyes again, but this time of a different type. She was truly touched by his words and they were tears of gratitude for having him in her life.

-John, I love you. –Was all she could whisper, hoping that these simple three words were enough to express all her feelings.

-Same here punkie. –He sweetly said kissing her forehead and standing up- Let me take a shirt on and I'll get you back at the hotel, okay?

-Yeah. –She faintly smiled.

-Does it hurt? –John asked nodding at her leg.

-Not really now… the trainer gave me a pill and it's working I guess…

-Okay, give me just 5 minutes then. –He smiled giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

---

John sighed walking out of the trainer room and meeting Trish and Randy out there, anxiously waiting for the news on their friend's condition.

-That's terrible… she doesn't deserve this. –Trish commented as soon as John explained the situation.

-I know… she's crushed… and I can't blame her. –John sadly said- But she's strong… we know she will make it once again.

-Does she know about Torrie yet?

-Of course she knows who attacked her. –Randy rolled his eyes at the comment of the Canadian.

-No, I mean about what she said then… about you too John…

-I don't know yet, but I guess we'll talk about it later anyway. I'm just going to grab a shirt and my car's keys, can you please take our stuff at the hotel?

-But sure man, don't worry. –Randy nodded.

-Yeah we'll take care of it, just go. –Trish echoed.

-And your flight? I thought you were supposed to leave in an hour? –The champ asked with a puzzled look.

-Oh yeah I was… but I'm not leaving Ashley now. –She explained.

John just nodded and smiled at her before going away.

-Well… we should take their stuff… -Randy said breaking an awkward silence.

-Yeah sure, sorry I was lost in my thoughts I guess. –She smiled a bit.

Randy nodded and started to walk, then he stopped and turned again to face her. –You know, what you're doing… I mean staying here for Ash… it's a nice thing. –He uncertainly said.

-Oh, thanks… that's what friends are for after all. –She replied embarrassed as well as their gazes met just for a second.

---

-Here you go punk princess. –John chuckled gently placing Ashley on their hotel bad an half hour later. –You okay?

-Yeah thanks babe. –She smiled a little as he added another pillow under her back to make her feel comfortable.

-Are you sure you don't want help to take a shower or anything else?

-You can hand me something more comfortable to wear. –She said with a little smile as obviously she was still in her in-ring clothes.

-Sure baby… well actually Trish and Randy got your stuff so… -He explained handing her one of his t-shirts.

-That's perfect don't worry. –She nodded changing in a black "Chain Gang assault battalion" shirt and a pair of white shorts that John picked up from the messy room.

When she had just done, with a little of John's help, the door clicked and the legend killer came in with his card key (cause that night he was sharing a double room with the two champs) followed by Trish.

-Hun are you okay? –The Canadian exclaimed running to hug Ashley.

-Been better. –She faintly smiled- But right now it doesn't hurt.

-John told us everything… don't worry sweetie, I'm sure you'll be back very soon!

-No doubt about it, -Randy added placing their bags on the floor- cause there's no fun for me beating the hell out of John John if you're not involved in the feud. –He said with his trademark grin but sweetly kissed her on a cheek.

Ashley giggled when John shot an evil glare to his best friend, then something hit her. –OMG Trish but what are you doing here! You should have been at the airport right now!

-Plan changed. –The Canadian simply smiled.

-Oh no… tell me you've not missed the flight because of me! I'm so sorry!

-Ash baby calm down, -she smiled- whatever I have to fix with Chris can wait for now… I'd rather stay here with you right now. Really don't feel guilty –she added as Ashley opened her mouth to say something- cause it's totally my choice.

-Okay… thanks Trishy. –The dirty diva couldn't do anything but gratefully smile and hugged her best friend.

-Anytime.

-So… what's the situation? –Randy asked interrupting the moment between the two divas.

-We have to call the hospital tomorrow and set up a date for the surgery, -John explained as Ashley became gloomy again- the doctor gave us the name of one of the best surgeons for this kind of operations.

-And how much time…? –The legend killer trailed off.

-He said it will take at least a month and a couple of weeks since she could be back in the ring.

-But Ashley that's great! –Trish said trying to make her feel better- I mean it's not so far, isn't it?

-Yeah! –Both John and Randy agreed.

-And besides I'm pretty sure you don't have to surrender your title! –The Canadian went on- Remember when I came back to save you when you just arrived here? Well I was out for an injury since Wrestlemania but I hold the title anyway for the whole time. –She smiled.

-Well… let's hope for the best. –Ashley smiled a little even though it was clear that she was worried- And anyway I expect you to come visit me in New York!

-New York? What's up with New York? –John asked as he was surprised.

-Hello? I live there. –The dirty diva said matter-of-factly.

-Yes but what does that mean? You want to come back at your house? –He asked and both Randy and Trish looked at him a little uncomfortable by the situation. It was clear that John was disappointed by this decision and even though they spent a lot of time with the couple, especially Randy, it wasn't so often that they got into an argument.

-I think that's what I should do… I mean I know we're quite never at our respectively homes because we're always on the road, in hotels, etc… but it'd be pointless for me to be here with you guys since I'm injured…. I don't want to be a pain for anybody. –She uncertainly explained; she hated the idea of being apart from John but she knew him too well to know that he'd sacrifice every single free moment he had to stay with her… with an injury ankle who prevented her to do anything at all.

John just nodded and excused himself to take a shower while Randy went to the hotel's bar to drink something. The two divas remained alone and went on with a small talk till the wwe champ came back.

-Are you mad at me, John? –Ashley asked with her puppy eyes.

-No baby, -he smiled a little- I'm just tired and worried about stuff, you know.

-Why don't you join Randy? –Trish suggested- Just ten minutes c'mon, I'll be here with her meanwhile.

-Yeah babe go, you didn't even have dinner… and you could bring me a cup of hot cocoa. –She smiled a little.

-Okay but I'll be back in a hurry. –He said kissing her forehead.

---

-Man you're disappointed by her decision, aren't you? –Randy asked as John drank his second Jack Daniel's glass sat next to him.

-Yeah… I mean I'm just sad. I don't know if I'm being selfish or whatever but I really want to be with her… _next to her_ even though she can't wrestle right now. And if we had a different kind of jobs maybe I could be able to but you know my schedule bro… I can't drive or fly back and for from New York to my house without mentioning the house shows, raw, the ppvs and the signing…. But I'd give up everything to be just with her. Is this wrong?

-Nah… you're just completely in love.

John laughed a little –But that doesn't resolve anything.

-That's not true… I'm sure you can do something about it. –Randy smiled.

-…You know what Orton? You're a genius. –John said after a couple of minutes- Can I borrow your cell? I need to make a couple of calls.

-Here you go… but don't spend too much! –He called after his best friend who just shrugged and smiled at himself.

* * *

Hope you liked it, i've worked very hard on this chapter : ) So, what's John's idea? Will he and Ashley sort things out about the distance? And will we finally found out what's going on and what happened with Randy and Trish? hehe next time! 


	49. A Beautiful Lie

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Casey**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar** and** blueandyellow27 **for revewing last chapter, you guys rock! i'm glad you liked it and i hope you'll like this one too : )  
Read, Review and enjoy it!  
The title belongs to the song of 30 seconds to Mars.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 49 "A Beautiful Lie"**

John slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he got used to the daylight that was starting to enter the room checked what time it was on the digital clock on the nightstand: 6 A.M.

-Great. - He muttered adjusting his position and being careful of not waking Ashley up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It had been a long night.

With another yawn the WWE champ reached for his ipod on the bedside and switched it on.

…_Lie awake in bad at night  
and think about your life…_

As soon as the first song started he instinctively looked at the player checking if it was indeed his or Ashley's because for sure he hadn't uploaded this tune. No, it was his actually. John couldn't help but smile looking at his girlfriend asleep next to him with an arm spread across his waist. As usual, it had been her to mess up his music library.

**Flashback**

_Ashley was sat with her legs crossed on the bed of a hotel room. Her laptop was open in __front of her._

_-Baby we're gonna be late for the show. –John said coming out of the bathroom and tossing some items in his duffel bag next to her._

_-Yeah but I'm quite done here, I'm uploading new songs. –She explained pointing at a mp3 player linked to her laptop._

_-Baby… your ipod is currently on the bedside. –He pointed out amused trying to hold a laugh._

_-Oh yeah I know, -she smiled- I'm uploading songs on YOUR ipod. –She added with a huge grin._

_-Not again, -he complained rolling his eyes- why do you have to torture me with your punk/rock stuff?_

_She giggled throwing a t-shirt at him. –Because you can't listen only to hip hop music._

_-Yeah or let's say it like it is… maybe because you can use mine when you forget yours? –He asked amused._

_She shook her head and innocently smiled. –When I have low batteries too._

_-You're unbelievable. –He laughed._

_-You should be happy, -she smiled- now you can think of me when you listen to these songs!_

**End Flashback**

He chuckled and shook his head thinking of what soon had become a habit for her and looked at the display:

"_30 Seconds to Mars – A beautiful lie"_

John smiled at himself cause right now it seemed the most appropriate title. He had slept just an hour to work on the lie he was going to tell her; from the moment he had finished his conversation with Randy he had worked on it all night long with mysterious calls hidden in their room's bathroom and a thousand of apologizes for calling at that ungodly hour. He was satisfied with the outcome of his idea, even though he didn't like lying to her but that was for the better. Now he could only hope that she would think it a beautiful one too.

-What are you listening to? –She softly asked.

-Hey, -he smiled- did I wake you up?

She shook her head and took an earplug adjusting herself on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

-Oh, someone's listening to my "punk rubbish"! –She said amused.

He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. –How you feel?

-A little sore. –She admitted.

-It's normal, -he said caressing her hair- but don't worry as soon as you have your breakfast the doctor said you could have another pill.

-I don't know… I think they gave me hallucinations…

-What? –John asked with a confused look.

-That's how I called it when I see Randy and Trish sleeping together in the same bed in front of us. –She said making John burst into laughter.

-I know it sounds weird but actually it's real!

-How came? –She asked with a giggle.

-Well Trish didn't want to leave you in case you needed anything during the night and apparently she didn't trust me and Randy to take care of you. –He added rolling his eyes as Ashley giggled.

-And so?

-Then Randy refused to change room with her cause you know how stubborn and childish he can be… and here we are, they couldn't do anything but share his bed. –John concluded amused pointing at the two peacefully sleeping back against back in front of them.

-How cute. –Ashley laughed.

-Yeah, -John nodded- but now let's get up, c'mon.

-But it's earlyyy! –She protested.

-We have a lot to do.

-Like what? I'm injured. I'm hurt… can't I get a little relax time? –She pouted.

-We have to get ready, road trip baby. –John chuckled.

-Did someone just say road trip? –Trish stirred in the bed hitting Randy's head in the process.

-Ouch! –He protested rubbing the back of his head- Where are we going anyway? –He asked with a yawn.

-Tampa, Florida. –John replied glancing at the two superstars- But actually I was talking for me and Ashley…

-Man you know I have a house there, -the legend killer rolled his eyes before adding with a grin- so you're totally giving me a ride at home! –And with that he stood up and patting his best friend on the back went for the bathroom.

-And if he's coming there's no way in hell I'm staying here. –Trish pointed out with her hands on her hips before following Randy.

-Sorry when did we adopt them? –John asked turning to Ashley who shrugged amused.

-What do you want? Wait for your turn! –Randy yelled from the bathroom as Trish knocked on the door.

-Ladies first!

-What? No way, you hit me on purpose earlier!

-Idiot you kicked me all night!

Ashley couldn't hold a giggle. –Well I don't know what was wrong with them but it seems that they're finally back to normal again.

-I think I preferred the "silence treatment". –John rolled his eyes collapsing on the bed again.

---

An hour later after other Randy/Trish fights for the bathroom, packing their things and having breakfast, the 4 superstars reached John's car.

-Here you go punkie. –John chuckled taking Ashley down after carrying her bridal style.

-Thanks champ. –The dirty diva giggled adjusting her denim mini skirt. She was also wearing a yellow tank top with black Japanese letters on a side and a pair of yellow Converse; her hair was tied up in two high ponytails. –There was no need of carrying me though, I still have two legs. –She added.

-Baby are you complaining? –John asked amused as he put their bags in the car. He was wearing a white and black chain gang t-shirt of the previous summer, a pair of denim shorts and white pumps; his brand new baseball cap completed his outfit.

-Not at all. –She giggled.

-Cause you know, I'd give anything to be in the muscular arms of the wwe champ. –Trish joked reaching her best friend and placing an arm around her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of denim low riders with a light green halter top with a "23" printed on it and a pair of white Converse. Her hair was loose on her shoulders and like Ashley she had very light make up on.

-Shut up you two. -Randy added handing his bag to John. He was wearing a black Affliction t shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans and white Nike. –She obviously meant that she'd have preferred to be in the legend killer's arms. –He said with his trademark smirk blowing a kiss to Ashley who rolled her eyes amused.

-Yeah in your dreams. –John commented- Ok guys, we're ready to go!

-I call shotgun! –Ashley announced.

-No way, I want it! –Randy protested.

-I'm injured, I said it first and it's my boyfriend's car. –The dirty diva stuck her tongue out at the legend killer- So I win! –She happily said as John smiled amused entering the car as well.

-Great, I'm stuck in the back seat with you. –Randy commented taking his seat next to Trish.

-Don't worry I'm just as excited as you. –The Canadian rolled her eyes.

---

-So why are we going to Tampa John? –Trish asked an hour and half later.

-Well… I contacted a doctor to visit Ashley.

-What? –The dirty diva asked surprised immediately stopping to search for good songs on the radio.

-I heard about this doctor and his hospital and I called him and made an appointment. –John explained hoping to be a good liar.

-But why baby? I mean, if we already have an appointment in 3 days for the surgery?

-Just to make sure that my baby has the best. –He smiled at her.

-So it's not a road trip for fun? –She pouted.

-Oh no, it definitely will be! –John beamed- The legend killer has a house there, ain't he? We can spend a couple of days at his place.

-Sounds pretty cool! –Trish approved behind John's seat.

-Hey! I didn't invite any of you! –Randy protested.

-We just did! –Ashley grinned- It's 3 against 1, we voted and you lose!

-But that's not fair!

-Whatever, life's not fair. –Trish commented without hiding an amused smile as John laughed.

-Did you talk with Chris, hun? –Ashley asked 15 minutes later as the Canadian was distractedly playing with her cell while gazing outside the window.

Randy was almost asleep listening to his ipod but nobody noticed that he pressed the "pause" button when he heard the subject of the question.

-Nope, he had a show last night and I left him a voice mail.

-He didn't call back yet?

The Canadian shook her head and faintly smiled. –He's probably catching some sleep, I'll call him later.

-Or you could tell him to reach and join us. –John proposed with a smile.

-Oh well… -she uncertainly said taken aback as she glanced awkwardly at Randy for a moment- I don't think it's a good idea, you know… we should have some time alone…

-Trish are you sure everything's fine? –Ashley asked once again concerned about her best friend's marriage.

-Yeah… I just have to talk with him about something kinda important… but you know with our crazy schedules. –She faintly smiled; this time she noticed sideways how Randy immediately lifted his head up as somehow alarmed by something she had just said but she decided to stare again outside the window feeling the legend killer's eyes on her.

---

A half hour later the gang had stopped at an auto service for a pause. Trish was outside the car, casually pacing back and forth and trying to reach her husband on the phone; Randy had gone to buy something to eat and John had followed him. Ashley preferred to remain in the car.

-Something on your mind? –John sweetly asked joining her again and handing a bottle of water to his girlfriend.

-Just thinking about stuff, you know. –She faintly smiled putting away her ipod and taking a sip of water.

-Worried about Trish?

She simply shook her head.

-Then about your ankle? The visit?

She gave him the same answer.

-Baby I know you, -he said with a little smile- I can tell from the way you're biting your lip that you're worried about something… if you don't wanna talk about it it's okay, but please let me in.

She looked a few seconds at Trish's figure in front of them before meeting his gaze and sighing. –I was thinking about Torrie.

-Oh, so…

-Yeah, I've seen her speech at Raw. –She responded at his silent question.

-I know that it seems surreal babe… the whole situation, I mean one second you two win a match together and 10 minutes later she says such things about you but you don't have to even pay attention at what she said. Those things weren't true at all… you know who you are and what you're capable of… It's not worth to listen to her.

Ashley sighed silently listening to him. –I think I know that… I mean anyone who wants to go against me will always say the same things: I won the diva search, I'm your girlfriend, playboy, a Lita wannabe… I'm kinda used to it.

-And when in a month you'll be back you'll personally prove her wrong. –He nodded then added with a little smile- I'm your trainer, you know, I can tell.

She smiled a little as well as he placed his hand on hers.

-Actually I wasn't thinking exactly of that…

John shoot her a puzzled look before she sighed and continue.

-I was thinking of what she said about you, she wants you back John.

-So you're worried about this?

She silently nodded.

-Baby but there's no need of! –He exclaimed gently caressing her cheek and making her look at him. –Who cares if she wants me back or not; the whole locker room could want me and I wouldn't give a fuck! The female locker room I mean… not that I'd care if any of the guys wanted me neither! –He quickly added making her laugh a little.

-You don't?

-Of course I don't care punkie! That doesn't make any difference cause you're my girlfriend, you're the girl I chose, the only one I love and always will. –He sweetly said.

-Okay, -she softly said as he leaned over and they shared a long kiss.

-Take a room. –Randy sarcastically commented entering the car.

-You have the worst time ever, I swear. –John replied to his friend biting his bottom lip.

-Sorry, -Ashley giggled- I didn't mean to bite you but Mr. RKO scared me.

-Wanna bite me too? –He smirked between John's and Ashley's seats.

-Shut up. –She laughed lightly slapping him.

-Ash, Maria said to tell you "Hi". –Trish smiled taking her seat- She wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to interrupt a make out session, -she giggled- anyway she'll call you later.

-Thank Trishy, Candice too sent me 2 sms. –Weird huh? I guess she's really changed. –The dirty diva smiled- Randy now you can date her if you want. –She giggled referring to their argument of a couple of months before.

-Ha ha funny, -he rolled his eyes- I'm not interested thanks.

And nor the legend killer nor the women's champion noticed a little smile on Trish's face.

---

-Here we go. –John announced a couple of hours later.

-But I don't see hospitals here. –Trish pointed out.

-And you won't cause here there are only houses… mine is over there. –Randy explained.

-So why we stopped here? –Ashley asked as John took her hand.

-Just follow me. –He smiled.

Then he passed a gate and leaded her in the front yard of a beautiful huge house with an amazing garden; he took a key from the mail box and opened the door.  
The trio followed as they entered the beautiful house which was full of daylight, with large windows that showed a huge garden in the back yard completed by a swimming pool.

-Why are we here baby? –Ashley asked with a confused look.

-Do you like it?

-Yeah, it's really beautiful here. –She truly nodded- But I don't get it… the hospital, Randy's house…?

-There's no hospital, no appointment. It was only an excuse. –John smiled.

-An excuse for what?

-For taking you here… -he took a deep breathe- If you like it… would you live here with me Ash? Living together besides the hotels, the business… a proper home together.

-John are you serious? –She asked surprised taking instinctively her hands on her mouth.

-Dead serious baby. –He chuckled- But if you don't like-

-Are you kidding? That's wonderful! It's perfect, _you_'re perfect! –She happily smiled.

-So is it a yes?

-100 hundred times yes! –She exclaimed literally jumping on him.

He chuckled. –Easy baby girl you're injured!

-I don't care, I love you so much! –And with that they shared their first kiss in their new home, together.

* * *

lol did you see that coming or not? let me know what you think as always : ) Also, a question for you! Do you want that Ashley retains the title as she's injured or that someone else wins it in meanwhile? And btw in the next chapter we'll finally found out what happened and what's going on between Randy and Trish! 


	50. Double Conversation

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **wwe whore**, **Casey**, **blueandyellow27** and **cena-holic8** for reviewing last chapter!  
And since ya'll seemed intersted in what was going on between Trish and Randy... here we go! Hope you enjoy it and will apologize the lack of John/Ashley's action in this chapter : ) Let me know what you think!  
(This chapter contains references to chapter 43)  
R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 50 "Double Conversation"**

-So he did all that just in a night? –Trish asked with a surprised smile- He hadn't planned it before?

-Nope. -Ashley beamed handing a box full of dishes and glasses to her best friend. A whole week had passed by, Ashley's surgery went well and now the girls were in the kitchen of the brand new home completing the 'moving in' process. –Well of course he had seen the house before, when he came here with Randy a couple of weeks ago, but he decided and arranged everything just the other night.

-That was really sweet of his. –Trish commented with a sincere smile as she proceeded to arrange the dishes that the two girls had bought that afternoon in a huge 'shopping for the new house' session.

-Yeah, -the dirty diva agreed sitting on the counter and smiled widely- I totally didn't see it coming! And I'm so happy, I never thought that I could find someone like John.

-And you deserve to be happy hun, and I'm sure that John feels exactly the same. You two are too good to be true. –The Canadian said with a smile.

-Thanks. –She giggled.

-How's your ankle?

-Fine, I guess. –She faintly smiled and motioned to come down.

-Stay there. –Trish replied amused.

-What?

-We just walk around the whole mall for two hours and the doctor said you need to rest. So now you're taking a pause and I finish here and no, I don't accept protests. –The Canadian pointed out.

-Thanks Trishy. –Ashley giggled.

---

-Don't you think we should go inside and help the girls? –John asked throwing the basketball at Randy.

-Why should we? –The legend killer rolled his eyes- We carried the boxes from the car to the kitchen for them… let they arrange things, that's what girls do after all.

John couldn't hold a laugh and shook his head. –Randy, do you realize that we're in 2007?

-And so? –He shrugged.

-Thank God that neither Ash nor Trish heard you. –He said amused.

-Whatever. Besides, we're doing something for the house too, aren't we? Trying the basket field in the backyard. –He stated with his usual grin.

-I'll be sure to tell Ashley if she asks for our help, thanks. –John laughed.

-You know –Randy started after throwing the ball in the basket- I totally didn't see that coming. Moving in together, I mean. It's pretty serious, isn't it?

-Well yeah, -John nodded and then added with a smile- but after quite a year I couldn't say that things between us weren't already serious like that. You know I love her more than anything else and even though we're already together during the work days, the idea of coming back home and knowing that it's only you and her is one of the best feeling I've ever had.

Randy genuinely smiled. –Yeah, I can imagine… you two are a really great couple… the best I've ever seen, I guess.

John glanced at his friend with a weird look for a moment, it seemed like he was in deep thought and maybe also a little_ hurt_? The legend killer was his best friend since long time ago and he never had troubles with girls… he always got what he wanted and nothing else cared. But right now it seemed to John that he wanted exactly what he and Ashley had. And it came to his mind that since more than a month there was something strange with his friend… and above all he had never been with anyone… and if you knew Randy Orton that was really a news. Anyway his thoughts were interrupted by the legend killer himself who back in his usual attitude said with a smirk: -And thinking that I would have never betted anything on you two as a couple!

-Thanks man, I appreciate it. –The wwe champ laughed.

-No I mean that you seemed so different from each other. –The younger superstar explained.

-Well what can I say? What seems is not always what it is. –He smiled- And anyway, get ready to bet on our game instead.

-Are you challenging me? –Randy smirked.

-Exactly. –John grinned.

-20 bucks?

-Sounds cool.

-You're on then.

-Let me grab two bottles of water and I'll be ready to kick your ass.

Randy opened his arms, -I'm waiting man.

---

-Oh God! I'm so sorry! –Trish exclaimed as a dish slid from her hands and crushed on the floor.

-Don't worry, it's not big deal. –Ashley reassured her friend with a sincere smile.

-I'm such a disaster these days, I don't know where my head is. –She commented kneeling down and starting to clean- Look what a mess!

-Trish, it's okay. –The dirty diva smiled again and slowly came down from the counter to help her best friend- It's just a dish, no big deal.

-Yeah, but you've just bought them, I'm so sorry! Ouch! –She then exclaimed as a glass splinter cut her finger. And then suddenly she started to sob uncontrollably.

-Hey… -Ashley softly said trying to understand what was going on… she was sure that it wasn't for the splinter or the dish.

-I… I'm sorry Ash, -Trish managed to say between the sobs- I'm sure I look pretty stupid right now.

-Don't say that and don't apologize, it's okay. –The dirty diva softly said taking her hand; she was genuinely concerned for her friend, she had never seen Trish broke down like that. –Hun what's wrong? I'm here, tell me.

Trish nodded trying to find the calmness to talk again and after a few minutes, still crying, she finally managed to say: -I think I'm pregnant.

As first reaction Ashley's eyes widened and a sincere smile curved her lips. –Trish but that's awesome! –But then the Canadian continued to cry and to avoid her gaze, so confusion hit Ashley. –Trish, honey, what's wrong? You should be ecstatic!

-I… I can't do this…

-What? –Ashley asked even more confused- Is it because of your career? Or maybe Chris said something about this baby?

-He doesn't know… -Trish responded still staring the floor behind her teary eyes.

-And you're afraid to tell him? Is that why you're reacting this way sweetie? But I'm sure he'll be so happy! He loves you, you're married! Even if you have some issues for your jobs, distance, your crazy schedule… I'm sure they can be fixed! Even more if you're pregnant…! That's gonna be wonderful! –Ashley said trying to understand what the problem was and to reassure her friend. But Trish just shook her head.

-Then you tell me Trishy cause I don't get it… help me understand what's wrong…

After what seemed an eternity Trish finally raised her head and met Ashley's eyes again. –It's that… it… it could be not his… -She finally said quite in a whisper and then started to sob even more.

-Oh honey… -was all Ashley could say in the shock of the moment as she hugged her friend.

-Baby I'm gonna kick- John stopped in mid sentence as he was entering the kitchen from the back door when he saw the two girls on the floor with Trish desperately crying on Ashley's chest.

The dirty diva silently shook his head at her boyfriend and bit her bottom lip still holding Trish tight. John nodded understanding that something serious was going on and turned away again leaving the two divas alone.

-Let's go upstairs hun, we could talk better there. –Ashley said slowly standing up.

---

-I thought you were going to grab some water… -Randy pointed out- Don't think you can use it as an excuse, -he grinned- bet's still on.

-Yeah I know, -John slowly adjusted his cap as he was in deep thought meanwhile- but I couldn't cause there were Ash and Trish…

-And they scared you? –Randy asked amused.

-No, Trish was crying… desperately. And Ash was trying to comfort her… I didn't want to interrupt. –The champ uncertainly explained.

-Oh.

-I think that's something serious, you know? –He said after a couple of minutes.

-Like what? –Randy immediately asked trying to not sound concerned.

-I don't know but I've never seen her like that… and neither has Ashley judging from her expression. Maybe she was right after all…

-Right about what?

John sighed. –Ashley is saying since more than a month that something's wrong with Trish… like she's a bit changed and she thinks that it depends on something with Chris. She asked her and she eventually admitted that there was something but no big deal… well I think that maybe her marriage has bigger issues than what she thinks or at least says…; what do you think?

-Why are you asking me? –Randy said hoping to not sound too much on the defensive.

-Because I'm worried about a friend of ours and I'm asking the opinion of the person I'm talking with about it? –John said matter-of-factly.

-Since when Ashley noticed that she changed? –The legend killer asked trying to sound casual.

-I think since Wrestlemania, kinda.

-And she's sure that it has something to do with her marriage?

-Yeah, pretty positive.

-So she and Jericho have some issues, right?

-Yeah, it seems so.

-And she never explained more exactly the situation to Ashley?

-Nope.

-Ok, then.

-Why are you asking? –John asked with a puzzled look.

-Just out of curiosity, you know, trying to understand. –He shrugged- And now let's get back to our game.

---

-So, -Ashley uncomfortably said sitting on the edge of her bed next to Trish and handing a box of Kleenex to her friend.

-Thanks Ash, I'm so sorry to drop this bomb on you like this… like you hadn't already much to think about… -The Canadian sadly said- but I couldn't take it anymore.

-Never mind, you did the right thing… that's what friends are for. –She smiled a little- Tell me everything hun, I'm here for you.

Trish nodded starting to silently cry and sighed before speaking again. –I think I'm pregnant… but the baby could be not Chris'. Or even worse, I'm already pretty sure that it's not his actually… -She sobbed.

-Okay… -Ashley said trying to control the shock of the news. The first thing that she instinctively thought was of course to ask her friend who the father could be then, but she decided that Trish should take all the times she wanted to explain the whole situation to her. –So you… uhm… cheated on Chris?

-Yes… God, I'm a horrible person! –She managed to say between the sobs- But I didn't mean to… it wasn't planned! I was drunk, beyond the _normal_ level of drunk, actually.

-Okay… that helps a little I guess…

-Ash, do you think that I'm disgusting? –The Canadian said not lifting her eyes.

-What? No hun I don't think that. –She sweetly replied holding her hand- I'm your best friend, I would never think something like that. You already know by yourself that cheating was wrong but I'm not here to judge you. I just wanna help you… but you gotta explain me everything…

-Thanks Ash, -Trish weakly smiled- It's comforting to know I have you by my side.

-So, you were drunk…

-Yes, like I never was before… and I totally went crazy, you know. I was there… and he was there in front of me… and I remember that I thought of Chris and that was wrong! But you know, when you're drunk you don't think straight and he was so hot and sexy in that damn elevator that I got caught in the moment…

-So it happened in an elevator?

-Only the first round. –Trish admitted covering her face- I'm so stupid! How could I have done something like that, Ash? I love Chris, I loved him! And I knew in that very moment that it was my husband! But then… just a look at those lips of his and I forgot everything…, how could I?

-You said it yourself hun, you were drunk… and when you're drunk your mind doesn't think logically… there aren't causes and effects anymore.

-He was drunk too… I've never seen him losing control like that…, not that this justifies us.

Ashley silently nodded wondering if it would have been rude to ask who the "he" was.

-It was two months ago, -Trish continued- you were right all this time… but I couldn't admit it hun, cause just thinking of what I did made my stomach sick of myself; do you understand it?

-Sure, you don't have to apologize with me about that… and Chris doesn't know, right?

-Right… I'm so ashamed and disgusted of myself! I swear I tried to tell him but I always fail… -she sadly said- How can you say something like that? "Hey honey, you know what? I cheated on you but don't worry I was just drunk! Ok? Bye bye!"

-I know, it's pretty difficult… but if you're pregnant, I mean, you gotta tell him, right?

-Yeah… "if" I'm pregnant…

-Didn't you do one of those tests?

-I carried it for two weeks in my purse… but I couldn't bring myself to do it…

-Do you want to do it now? We're together, we're gonna do this together.

-Yes, thanks. –Trish gratefully said hugging Ashley.

3 minutes later the Canadian came out from Ashley's bathroom and sat again next to her friend.

-It says that we have to wait 5 minutes. –The dirty diva read on a small box.

-Okay… but even if it's negative I'm gonna tell Chris anyway…. I mean I can't hide what I've done from him any longer. Things are already enough complicated right now.

Ashley nodded. –You said that if it's positive you're pretty sure that it's not his, right?

-Yeah… you know, things between us weren't so great lately… he wanted me to retire as well… the distance, the crazy schedules, etc… no big deal but we didn't sleep together for 6 weeks. And I had regularly my period before that night… so that means that if there is a baby… is not Chris'.

-And so… you know the father, yes? –Ashley uncertainly asked- I mean, not like you don't know who he is but you two know each other well?

-Yeah, I do.

-And you two… I mean, he's interested? Have you talked about this?

-Oh no, gosh, no.

The dirty diva eloquently looked at Trish who after a few moments sighed. –Don't laugh but… it's Randy, Ash.

-Oh my…! –She exclaimed instinctively covering her mouth with a hand.

-I know, pretty shocking, huh?

-But what he said about this? This whole thing?

-I told you… we never talked about this. Actually we never talked _at all_ since that night… just sometimes with you and John… and it took a whole month anyway. It was the night of Wrestlemania… after the party we threw for you and John, remember? –Ashley nodded- Well it was just a one night stand between two drunken adults… nothing to talk about, I guess.

-Now everything makes sense…. –Ashley commented- Yes you never cold stand each other, always arguing like two kids and so on… but things between you two were worse than ever lately.

-I wish that could make the situation better for Chris… I mean, anyone who knows me and Randy like you and John do can say that it's nothing more than a drunken one night stand, right?

-I'm not so sure hun… I mean, John and I noticed that Randy had slightly changed too… but if you obviously did because of Chris… well Randy didn't cheat on anyone…

But before Ashley could finish her thought and giving Trish time to reply, a beep from Ashley's wristwatch announced that 5 minutes were passed by.

-Do you want me to look? –She offered.

-Yeah, thanks… -Trish nervously said.

-Can I ask you a question before we know the result?

-Sure hun.

-Do you think that Chris could decide to raise the baby with you anyway?

-I thought of it actually… but I don't think he would… that'd be too difficult.

-Okay… here we go… -Ashley took a deep breath and opened the cover of the stick- Ready?

Trish nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. –Okay, I'm ready, go on.

-You're pregnant, hun.

-Oh God…! –Was Trish's first reaction as she instinctively took her hands on her stomach- I'm pregnant.

-And it will be okay. –Ashley protectively placed an arm around her shoulders- Whatever may happen, this baby will be loved.

Trish smiled a little. –I can't believe it.

-But you know, now you have to tell him.

-Yeah… I have a flight for tomorrow.

-No, I mean you have to tell Randy… he's the father of your child after all.

* * *

Okay, i have a few ideas of what could happen next so i need your opinion to decide lol! Do you prefer that Trish speaks with Randy immediately after this news or the next time she sees him at Raw (after she already talked with Chris)? And would you like if Ashley tells John the shocking news or if the legend killer himself talks with his best friend? Let me know and anyway i got scenes for both the options lol :) thanks guys! 


	51. Just a Big Mistake?

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Casey**, **blueandyellow27**, **WordLyfe** and **gettoprincesz914** for reviewing last chapter!  
I'm so sorry you had to wait so much for this chapter but i've been without internet the whole week so i couldn't post it before... finally today it got fixed and here i am : ) Hope you like this one, i've tried to stick with your preferences hehe!  
Read, review and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; English is not my own language.

* * *

**Chapter 51 "Just a Big Mistake?"**

-Dude if you wanna give me those 20 bucks right now I'll save you a further humiliation. –John grinned scoring another point.

-Shut up and play. –Randy rolled his eyes as John made the "legend killer" pose, the one he usually did on the turnbuckle.

-I'm playing, -the WWE champ pointed out- you're the one who sucks today. You've never played worse than this, trust me.

-Yeah, whatever. –Randy said after missing another point and taking a deep breath sat down on the side of the basket field.

-Are you okay? –John asked genuinely concerned for his best friend.

-Yeah, sorry man. It's just… my mind is elsewhere today. –The legend killer said without raising his gaze as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He couldn't keep out of his mind John's earlier words… Trish was slightly changed since Wrestlemania… and apparently she had some issues with her marriage since then too…; could it be because of him? Because of that night? He shook his head trying to kick these thoughts away but there was no way of focusing on something else.

-Randy, -John said sitting next to him- are you sure you're alright? Cause you know… if you need to talk about anything…

The legend killer slightly nodded and kept on blankly staring in front of him for a few minutes. "_It's now or never_" he thought before sighing and finally opening his mouth…

-Ok, here's the deal: I slept with Trish.

-Yeah, I know… the other day when Ash got injured, and so? –He asked confused without seeing the point.

-No, I mean… I _slept_ with her. –Randy said with an eloquent look.

-What? –John exclaimed in disbelief.

-I slept with Trish. –Randy calmly repeated.

-Are you kidding man? –John yelled, but from his friend's expression it was sure that it wasn't a joke. –God, Randy! She's married!

-Thanks for the reminder John, I didn't notice. –He rolled his eyes.

-Is this the reason she was crying then? Are you the reason she's having troubles with Chris, Randy? –John asked alarmed.

-I have no idea… -He sincerely said.

-Tell me it's not like any other time… you've messed with her like you did with almost every diva and then you dumped her when she was starting to feel something for you? –The champ asked covering his eyes with a hand in frustration.

-No John, it's not like that, -Randy finally met his friend's gaze- what do you think that I've decided to screw a friend of ours just because I'm a jackass and besides knowing that she's married? –He angrily said.

-Honestly? No, I don't think so. But if you don't explain I don't know what to think man.

Randy nodded and started to talk with more calmness. –I know that in the past I've been an ass, but this is not the case John… and I don't know if what she's going through has anything to do with me! It was a one night stand… just a one night stand… we were both drunk and it just kinda happened, you know…

-Ok, -John nodded- but how you two among all people… I mean, you clearly can't stand each other's company for more than 5 minutes…

The legend killer smiled a little, John for sure had a point. –I know… don't even ask; it was the night of Wrestlemania, we threw that celebration party for you and Ashley if you remember… and I don't know… we were strangely going along that night and then we were both drunk and, you know, one thing led to another and here we are now.

John nodded. –And how come that you don't know if she got troubles with her marriage because of this? I mean, what did she tell you? Did she talk to her husband about this?

Randy shook his head. –We've never talked after what happened… I have no idea.

-What? What does that mean that you've never talked then? –John exclaimed.

-It means that the morning after when I woke up she was gone, ok? And I did search for her, I did! But she kept avoiding me and so okay, whatever, I did the same because it was clearly what she wanted! And we just started to speak again to each other because of Ashley's injury… it was weird… and you see us, we're always arguing about something… it's not like I can go to her and say "Hey Trish, I know we could never stand each other but two months ago we had sex, remember? Well, what's up?" –Randy concluded shaking his head.

John sighed, -I'm sure that Ashley didn't know anything… she had been so worried for Trish all that time… yeah 2 months actually… maybe it's really because of all this.

-But why? I don't see how it could depend-

-Randy, she cheated on her husband. –The champ interrupted his friend- Ok, I got it that it was only a mistake but this does not make things easier for her and Chris…

-Yeah, just a mistake that can't be fixed. –Randy commented almost in a whisper.

It was then that John suddenly started to understand… Randy too had changed from that moment… and now every little thing that he, or better Ashley, had noticed was coming back to him like pieces of a puzzle. The lady killer hadn't talked about any of his girls lately, not even flirt with any diva which was quite a record btw; and for him it shouldn't have been like for Trish… he hadn't cheated on anyone and it was not like he hadn't had a one night stand before… but then… why did he seem so troubled about this?

-Randy… -John started after 2 minutes of deep thoughts recalling everything Ash had confided him about her concern for Trish and the legend killer himself.

-Yeah?

-You like her, don't you?

He stood still for a moment before his lips curved in a small smile, -Is that so obvious?

-Nah, Ashley noticed. –John assured him with a small smile- I could have never figured out by myself.

-That's better. –He smiled before sighing- I can't tell how it happened John… it started as a mistake but then I couldn't help but keep on thinking of that night… and started to think about her… always more…

-I know, -The champ patted his best friend's shoulder.

-I care about her, I really do. –He sighed- But it's all so messed up.

-Maybe she feels the same, -John said with a small smile- maybe that's why she has issues with her marriage… you can't know if you don't ask.

But as Randy was ready to tell his friend that there was no way in hell that he was going to admit his feelings to her, he noticed that she was just walking towards them.

-Hey guys, -Trish said with a small smile- John can I talk with Randy for a sec?

-Sure. –The wwe champ glanced sideways at his friend who just nodded in his direction and smiled at the Canadian before leaving.

-Do you mind if I… -Trish uncertainly gestured for the spot where John was sat till a moment ago.

Randy just shook his head, he look at her just for a moment and it was clear that she had cried, a lot. –Are you okay? –He asked genuinely concerned.

-What…? –She asked sincerely taken aback by the sweetness in his voice.

-You seem… never mind. –He shrugged deciding that he didn't want to give her a chance to admit that she was sad because regretting their mistake. –What do you wanna talk about?

She took a deep breath and slowly nodded. –I'm so sorry Randy, I really am.

He looked at her in confusion as she stared at the floor, nervously twisting her hands. –Sorry about what?

-I… I'm pregnant.

---

-OMG baby, I got news! –John yelled rushing into the kitchen where Ashley was cleaning the glass splinters of the dish from the floor.

-Me too! –The dirty diva announced.

-But what are you doing, leave it, I'll clean it later. –He offered sweetly taking her hands and making the injured diva sit down on the counter as he leaned against the sink, just in front of her.

-Thanks babe. –She smiled.

-So, -he started after smiling back at her- I got _big_ news!

-And so do I! –She echoed half amused.

-Mine are totally unexpected! –John continued.

-Mine too, really!

Since each of them clearly wanted to tell his news first, Ashley rolled her eyes and John looked away pretending to drop the subject before they cried in the same moment with grins on their faces:

-Randy and Trish slept together!

After the initial surprise John was the first to speak again. –You already knew? –He asked pouting cause he hadn't bring a proper news then.

-Trish just told me, you know when you entered before?

-So is this the reason she was crying and of all the weirdness of the last months? –John asked.

-Yeah, she just told me everything. –Ashley sighed, half sad for the situation but half happy that she could talk about it with John.

-And does Chris know?

-Nope, that's why was so tormented… but she's going to tell him soon.

-That's messed up. –The wwe champ sighed distractedly looking out of the window behind him and gazing over Randy and Trish.

Ashley just nodded and followed his gaze, realizing suddenly that there was something not clear. The reason Trish had been so tormented and weird was of course because of the consequences of that night on her marriage, and she had finally opened up with her and now convinced by the dirty diva herself to talk with Randy because of the pregnancy; …so what was Randy's reason for telling John after 2 months of silence and weirdness as well?

-Baby?

-Yes? –He turned to look at her again.

-I think I don't get something… why Randy had just told you now?

John smiled a little, -You were right, there was something wrong or at least strange with him too lately. He likes her.

-OMG! –Ashley instinctively exclaimed- Did he admit it?

-Yep. –John chuckled- He just did. He said that after that night he couldn't stop to think about her… and he came to the conclusion that he actually likes her. And a lot too.

-That's really messed up. –The dirty diva commented.

-Couldn't it be for the better? –John hopefully asked- I mean, maybe Trish feels the same way… maybe that's why they both were so sad and acted all weird, and why Trish was worried about her marriage… maybe she came to she same conclusion.

Ashley lightly smiled for a moment at the thought of their two best friends together… then she sighed. Unlike John she knew exactly why Trish had decided to talk with Randy now… and it wasn't to confess her feelings for him. –John… there's something else you don't know… I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you yet… but whatever.

-What baby? –He asked somewhat alarmed.

-Trish is pregnant. And she said it can be only Randy's.

-Oh fuck! –Was the champ's instinctive comment.

-Yeah, I know.

-And what is she going to do? With Randy… with Chris?

-I don't know… I think even she doesn't know yet, she's just found out; we took the test a half hour ago.

-That's pretty shocking… Trish and Randy… parents…

-I know, -Ashley sighed coming down from the counter and reaching John- she wanted to tell Chris first… but I suggested to start with Randy… I don't know, it seemed the right thing to do; he's the father after all, isn't he?

-Yeah, I agree with you baby.

-I wonder how Randy's gonna take the news.

-He'll probably freak out… but he cares… maybe that's really for the better.

-And Chris?

-I don't know… -John sighed- maybe they could work it out.

-I hate to say this… I mean I'm sorry for Chris, but I'd really like to see them happy, you know… -she nodded in Randy and Trish's direction as John placed an arm around her waist while they peered outside the window.

-I know baby, me too. –He echoed kissing top of her head.

---

-What do… what do you mean? –Randy asked with a puzzled/alarmed look.

-Do I really have to explain you the story of bees and flowers?

-No I mean… and it could be mine? –He uncertainly asked almost in a whisper, as saying it aloud would make it more real.

He hadn't finished his question yet and Trish was already nodding. –I'm positive that it actually is.

-Oh… -Was all Randy could reply at the moment and standing up he started to slowly pace back and forth.

-I'm really sorry Randy, -she sincerely continued- I didn't mean to… I mean… you know…

-… and your husband? Does he know? –He asked with his shoulders turned at her.

-No, not yet… he doesn't even know about what happened… I'm going to tell him, obviously.

-And what do you think he will do then?

-I… I don't know, -she admitted a little taken aback by his question- we're having some issues actually… for distance and work… and that's why I'm sure that the baby is yours, you know… -She nervously said.

Randy slowly nodded and turned to face her. –And what would you do with the baby?

-Are you asking me if I wanna keep the baby? Yes, absolutely yes! –She said raising her voice- Even alone, that's not the point to discuss. I didn't ask you anything and I'm not, you're not obliged to do anything Randy, I'm not blaming you more than myself and I can't do anything but face the consequences of our damn mistake! And if you're worried that I'm going to ask you for anything or hinder your lady-legend-whatever killer's life, just relax cause I'm won't. I don't even know why I came here to tell you. –She was now standing in front of him, fuming, red from the frustration and all the feelings she had hidden during the past two months and now finally reversed on the poor legend killer.

-Trish, you got it all wrong, -Randy interrupted her with a sweetness that she had never heard before from him and that took her back –I just meant what would you like to do with the baby about me… if you'd like me to be a part of his life…

-I haven't had time to think about it yet… I just found out… but you're the father… -She uncertainly said.

-…cause I do. –He went on- I'm here… I don't know what you'll decide do to with your husband and everything else… but I want to be a part of his life… -He stood there shocked from the unexpected news and confused as hell about his feelings and what was going to happen and yet he was sure that this was not only the right thing to do but also what he wanted to.

Trish was almost speechless. She was sure to see a scene from one of those movies when the guy yells that he's not ready to have a child and that he didn't want to screw his whole life for just the mistake of a night… and instead in front of her there was Randy Orton, the lady killer, the man who was never felt for a woman, the guy who had any girl he wanted, promising her that he wanted this baby. She was shocked and sincerely touched.

-Okay… thanks I guess… -she slowly nodded- I… I'm sorry for jumping on you like that, I didn't mean… I wasn't really mad at you, it's just… you know.

-Yeah, don't worry… it's okay… -He nodded lifting his gaze to meet hers.

-I'm going to tell Chris tomorrow, -she then said- I already a flight… I guess I could tell you things more clearly then… I'm really confused now and he doesn't…-

-Yeah, I understand. –Randy interrupted her, he needed time to think about the situation too.

-Okay, -she nodded- so I guess this is goodbye for the moment… I'll see you. –She said with a weak smile before turning to leave.

-Trish, -he called out lightly touching her hand.

-Yes?

-Just… call if you need anything, okay? It's gonna be alright. –He said almost embarrassed.

-Thanks Randy. –She sincerely smiled.

* * *

Next chapter: It's time for our superstars to come back in the ring... will John win against the Great Kahli? And if he does who will be his new challenger? Will Ashley retain her title while she's out of action? And what will happen with Trish and Randy? 


	52. Miserable and Stunning

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Casey**, **AznIntegra**, **-FallenCynch16**-, **WordLyfe**, **johncenaisUHmaZiNg**, **blueandyellow27** and **Cena130 **for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock!!!  
Read, review and enjoy this one too : )  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; the title of this chapter is taken from a line of Fall Out Boy's song "The Carpal Tunnel of Love".

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 52 "Miserable and Stunning"**

_-Looks like the champ is in trouble JR!_

_-I know King, the Great Kahli seems ready to knock him down with a vicious headbutt! –Jim Ross commented as the Punjabi giant got hold of John._

_-But it's Ashley! –Then King exclaimed- She's coming down the ring to help her boyfriend!_

_-She'd better be careful, the great Kahli is a very dangerous man._

_-I'd rather say giant, actually! –King echoed._

_Meanwhile the dirty diva had arrived at ringside and immediately slid into the ring; it was a "no holds barred" match at One Night Stand so she could interfere without getting John DQed. As the Great Kahli was lifting John up, she started to hit him with her 'good' leg and with series of punches just on the back of his knees. Of course the diva's strokes couldn't hurt the giant but they were enough to irritate him, so he left John who felt on the mat and turned to the petite figure behind him. Ashley's terror was all over her face when she realized that her trick had worked but now she had to deal alone with the fury of the Punjabi giant. The punk diva walked backwards trying to escape before more damage could be done to her already injured leg, but as soon as she slid one foot on the apron, the Great Kahli grabbed her hair and forced her back inside again. She screamed when he lifted her up with both hands tightly secured around her jaw; she instinctively closed her eyes waiting for the impact… which then arrived much softer that she could ever expect._

_-Go John! –King exclaimed- Just in time!_

_-With two powerful shoulder blocks the champ has just saved his lovely Ashley and now he seems ready for the 5 knuckles shuffle. –JR explained._

_Ashley sighed with relief understanding that John had hit the Great Kahli just in time to make him let go of her, and so she started to slowly stand up helping with the bottom rope._

_-You okay? –John asked with a concerned look glancing sideways at her as the giant laid on the mat after one of the champ's trademark moves._

_She just nodded giving her boyfriend a small smile to reassure him and slid out of the ring._

-Then the FU came and they all lived happily ever after.

-I didn't hear you, -Ashley literally jumped on the couch and turned to see her boyfriend standing behind her and chuckling.

-Didn't mean to scare you, punkie. –He said joining her as she turned off the television- But can I know what the hell is my girlfriend doing here at 3 AM? –He smiled.

-I was watching again how I rescued your ass last Sunday. –She giggled.

-You? –He said amused- Baby, I hate to ruin it for you but if I didn't act he would have crushed you.

-I know, you're always my hero. –She giggled- But the same goes for you… or you want to watch that part again?

-Fine, we're fairly equal then. –He rolled his eyes and chuckled taking the remote away from the self proclaimed dirty diva who giggled as in the process he tickled her. She was wearing a pair of yellow shorts that brought out her tanned legs and a simple white tank top while he was wearing only a pair of Chain Gang boxers.

-BTW, -he then added serious- you shouldn't have come to the ring baby. It would have been dangerous in normal circumstances and even more with your injured leg. You could have got hurt. –He sweetly said.

-I know, -she sighed- but when I saw what was happening I couldn't stand still and just watch… I had to do something and I guess I didn't think at all of my conditions.

He slightly nodded cause even though naturally concerned for his girlfriend, he understood her… he would have done exactly the same thing at reversed roles, even if with both legs injured.

-You mad at me? –She inquired pouting and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

-Nah, I was just thinking how much I love you punkie. –He chuckled opening his arms and she immediately leaned in and adjusted herself between them, smiling widely. –But I want you to be careful with that leg, 'k? No more runs to the ring to save my butt, promise? –He said kissing the top of her head.

-I can try, -she faintly smiled wishing to be already full recovered- but I won't do anything that you won't do in my place. –She added almost giggling knowing too well that he would have done the same.

-Fiiine. –He gave up rolling his eyes but with an amused smile.

-Gotcha champ. –She commented with a huge grin.

-Anyway… don't you never dare to leave me again in the middle of the night cause then I miss you. –He said kissing her neck and starting to tickle her.

-John! –She protested laughing.

-C'mon there's no Randy in the bed in front of us who can hear, what's the advantage of having a whole house to ourselves then? –He said with a smirk.

Ashley rolled her eyes trying to hold a laugh and slightly slapped his hand before wrapping it around her waist again and making herself again comfortable in his arms. –You have to go back on the road tomorrow and I want you to be enough rested for Raw.

-I can sleep on the plane. –He immediately offered making her laugh.

She then moved her face from his chest and turned to meet his eyes and gave him a long passionate kiss. –That could do for now. –She then giggled.

-You're killing me punkie. –He pouted.

-Shut up. –She laughed as he linked fingers with her on her lap.

They peacefully stayed like that for a couple of minutes, then John spoke again. –But what do you mean by 'I have to go back on the road'? You're not coming? –He asked genuinely puzzled.

She sighed already knowing that the question was coming. –I don't think so…

-But why not?

-Because… there's no need baby, I'm useless right now.

-What are you talking about baby? –He said bringing both them in a single position- Don't say such things.

-But it's the truth John… I can't compete, I can't train… I have to be at Raw just to surrender my title and see it be won by somebody else? They already showed a footage of my surgery so everyone knows and you can bring there the belt, it's all set.

-No, it's not. –He disagreed- Is this only about the title, Ash? Cause it happens… it happens to everybody… Batista surrendered his title last year, Mr. Kennedy had to give up his money in the bank shot… it's our job baby, it happens. –He sincerely said- You will win it again and again and again… I'm sure. –He said trying to reassure her.

She nodded and sighed. –I know…

-And so? What's the matter? –He sweetly asked.

-I don't have a reason to be on Raw, John… I can't compete and I don't have anything else to do till then.

He smiled, -You can accompany me to the ring.

-Don't joke baby. –She protested.

-I'm not Ash, I'm serious. Why couldn't you be at ringside with me? It's not the first time we do it… and everyone knows we're a couple. So it'd be totally normal.

-You're not asking this cause you feel sorry for me, are you? –She sadly asked.

-What? No, I'm asking because I love you, because I trust you as my 'manager', and because I know we'll kick asses together.

-Cause you know… -she continued as he hadn't spoken- Torrie would give everything to be your valet…

-But I don't want a valet and I don't want Torrie. I only want you. –He sincerely said.

She nodded and seemed to consider his offer when he suddenly smirked. –But if in meanwhile you wanna stay at home I have nothing against it… of course it means that you're totally cool with me being alone when also Torrie is. –He teased her.

Ashley's jaw dropped as she looked at him in disbelief. –John Felix Anthony Cena! That was a low blow! –She exclaimed.

-But it'll be enough to make you accept, won't it? –He grinned.

-Fine! I'll be your valet, manager or whatever it is till I can fight again. –She gave up rolling her eyes and trying to hide that she was actually glad of his proposal.

-That's my punkie. –He commented amused trying to hug her who instead stood up and led him by pulling his arm.

-Let's go to bed, we have a flight to catch tomorrow. –She said rolling her eyes.

-I knew it. –He beamed.

---

…_you better hold on tight, cause I want to love you nice…_

-What an amazing way to start Monday Night Raw, JR! It's Ashley! –Jerry "the king" Lawler exclaimed as the women's champion walked to the ring.

She was wearing a pink top that showed underneath a black bra, fishnets sleeves, a black mini skirt under a belt with a skull + crossbones in the middle, and her combat boots. Her long blonde hair was straight and she wasn't wearing any cap since Torrie had stolen her Chain Gang one. The self proclaimed dirty diva entered the ring and adjusted the title on her shoulder before grabbing the microphone Lillian handed her.

-Good evening to everybody, -she started as the crowd cheered for her- these last months had been the best of my career so far. It has been truly a honor to win the title from the best women's champion we've ever had: Trish Stratus. –The crowd clapped- And it has been even a major honor to defend my title at Wrestlemania… I still hardly can believe it. I'm not accomplished yet, I'm still far from being perfect in the ring and I'm still learning and training… but I've worked hard to make you guys proud of your women's champion, to deserve this title. –She said patting the belt- And as I proved so many times lately to Melina, I'm not just an eye candy or a playboy cover girl… I'm a fighter and I've fought and defended my title. Then you all know what happened a couple of weeks ago… how Torrie Wilson deliberately attacked me in the backstage. Well and you also know that because of her I had to go under surgery again and so now I'm obviously unable to compete. I'm not happy. I've been injured before and I've been out before and I can accept it when it happens in the ring, but I surely won't take it nice when it's all because of Miss Torrie and her jealousy. So now I'm forced to surrender the title… but I will be back and I promise that, whoever will be then the women's champion, I'm going to take it back. –And with that she kissed the belt and handed it to Coach who was standing behind her. She exited the ring and slapped a few fans' hands; then before disappearing she blew a kiss and waved at the crowd who was chanting her name.

Then Ashley walked through the backstage, wiping a tear from her eyes; she was going to wait for John who was having a meeting with Vince, when she spotted a well knows superstar sat in a corner.

-Hey legend killer, -she tried to sound cheerful and jumped on the trunk where he was sitting on.

-Hey, -the gloomy superstar responded- how are you?

-I've been better. –She admitted with a sigh.

-Yeah, I'm sorry for your title, I really am.

-Thanks Randy. –She faintly smiled- Andy you? Are you okay?

-I've been better. –He echoed making both them smile weakly.

-She didn't call, did she? –Ashley sympathetically asked observing her friend who was staring at their feet.

-Nope, -he shook his head- isn't a whole week enough to fix things with her husband, Ash?

-I don't know, I ain't got any news from her neither. –She sighed- But she said that she needed time… I guess we have to wait until she's ready to come back to us.

-I know… but when will she be? –He sighed.

-It's difficult for her Randy… I'm not saying that it isn't for you, but I mean… well she has to tell her husband that she cheated on him and that she's pregnant of this other man… and then she has to deal with whatever Chris' reaction will be… without forgetting the pregnancy and you…

-I know… I don't say this to be selfish, I swear, it's just that you know… I need to know what's going on and what will happen…

-I know Randy, it's normal… you're not being selfish, what happened had messed up your life too, -She sweetly said.

-I mean, -he continued- if you and John fight or whatever and you need time to think or anyway to be far from him, well John knows you and he will know exactly what you're going through or why you're upset or what hurt you…

The dirty diva nodded gesturing him to go on.

-But I don't know what she thinks of this whole situation. And even worse, I know instead what she thinks of me… what everybody else thinks… that I'm just a lady killer who doesn't care of anything else-

-You're not like that. -Ashley faintly smiled interrupting him- I know that you're different.

-Yeah… but you're you, Ash…

-Randy, we spent almost everyday of this last year together… I know exactly how you are and I love you as I love my own brother… and Trish is my best friend, you can be more than sure that I'll talk to her if she has any doubt on you.

-Thanks Ash, -the legend killer weakly smiled- I wish that could be enough.

-Do you remember when I was with John since just a couple of months and you told me how I was different? Like you could properly talk with me? **(A/N chapter 15)**

-Yeah, sure… I still think the same.

-Well, then I guess you have to find your way to Trish too… you have to make her understand that you're not "the legend killer" but just Randy…

-How? –He asked meeting her gaze.

-You just have to talk with her.

-And what if I'm afraid of failing?

-You care about her, right?

-Sure. –He embarrassedly said.

-And so you have to be sincere… just talk to her like you talk with me, tell her what you really think… that's the only way you can get her to know the real you. –Ashley sweetly smiled.

-Thanks Ash. –Randy truthfully said.

-Anytime Mr. RKO. –She smiled placing an arm around his neck as he pulled her closer placing his around her waist- Geez, look at us… -she commented amused after a couple of minutes- tonight we look miserable!

-But we're so stunning at the same time! –Randy added with his trademark smirk before both them burst out laughing- Ouch! –Then he exclaimed rubbing his neck- What was that for? –He asked turning to his left when John had just appeared.

-Take a girlfriend of your own, Orton. –He glared amused at the younger superstar.

-Jealous idiot. –The legend killer muttered.

Ashley rolled her eyes amused by the usual behavior of the two best friends before kissing Randy on the cheek and standing up. –What did Vince want?

-Oh just tell me that they're going to decide who will be my new opponent the next week.

-Ok… I don't have my title anymore. –She pouted.

-Awww poor baby, -John said placing his own championship around her neck- here you go.

-That's heavyyyy! –She exclaimed.

-Tell me about it. –He rolled his eyes amused.

-Can I have a spin on my next title too? –She asked with her puppy eyes.

-We'll see. –John chuckled.

* * *

In the next chapter we'll find out who's John gonna facing for the title, who is the new women's champion and... Trish will come back! 


	53. Devastation and Reform

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **johncenaisUHmaZiNg**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **Casey**, **Cena130 **and **WordLyfe** for reviewing last chapter. You're amazing girls : )  
Read, review and enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The title of the chapter belongs to a song of Relient K.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 53 "Devastation and Reform"**

-C'mon Ash! –John encouraged his girlfriend who was in the ring in a middle of a training session. After weeks of only gym work she had finally been authorized to start to properly train again, and so that was the first day of her being in action.

The punk diva was strangely working slower that usual so after a half hour John decided to inquire what the matter was.

-Baby… you okay? –He chuckled catching his breath.

-Yeah, sure… why? –She responded after a clothesline.

-I don't know, -he shrugged- I've never seen you working like that.

-Like that how? –She asked raising an eyebrow.

-Like… it seems that you don't really care. –John softly said trying to let her know that he was there for her if something was wrong.

-But this is no sense, -she managed a smile- of course I care.

-Okay never mind then, let's try again. –He chuckled.

---

-Ash, -John interrupted her after another half hour- you're not trying hard enough.

-Yes, I am.

-No, you're not. –He sweetly replied.

-Yes, I am.

-Babe… there's nothing wrong with that, do you remember when I first started to train you?

She just nodded.

-Well you kept on avoiding to hit me with your leg cause you were afraid of getting injured again… and it's okay, it's normal… but we can work on this together, you know. –He smiled to reassure her.

-It's not this. –She shook her head lowering her gaze.

-And then why aren't you doing any hurricanrana, drop kick, headscissor… any movement that is focused on the use of your legs?

-Because it doesn't matter, maybe they're right.

-They… who? –John asked genuinely puzzled.

-Torrie and everyone else who says that I'm not good enough… that I get injured too easily; after all I'm just here cause I won the diva search. –She sighed.

-Torrie thinks that, and so? Who cares of what Torrie says?

-She's not the only one who thinks this way.

-I don't. –John promptly said.

-But you're my boyfriend!

-I thought the same even when I was only your trainer… and Randy, Trish, Maria… they all think the same.

-But you all love me… -She protested.

-And you should trust the judgment of the ones who love you instead of who is just jealous of you. –John pointed out.

-It's not just Torrie, you know that.

-And so baby, who cares? You see how many people every night boo me, yell that I suck and that I don't deserve to be the champion and so on. But you can't let their opinions bring you down.

She slowly shook her head and wiped a tear away with the back of her hand.

-Baby, come on… -John sighed, concerned for her- I trust your abilities, can't that be enough? You need to be ready to come back… and who cares of Torrie's or anyone else's bullshit? Maria and Candice were in the diva search too and so? Haven't you see how much they're improved lately? They're working hard just like-

-Go and train them then if I'm wasting your time champ. –She cut him off and stormed out of the ring.

-Ashley, what the…? –He naturally called out after her in disbelief but the punk diva went away without adding a single word.

---

A few hours later the champ and the diva hadn't made up yet, cause she was keeping her point by jealousy and he, after trying to normally speak with her and having received no answer, had decided to play the same game that she was playing. So they were riding to the arena of that Monday night Raw in complete silence, much more for the disappointment of the legend killer in the back seat.

-What's the matter with you two? –He finally asked with a puzzled look.

-Nothing. –They both answered before she folded her arms and kept on staring outside the widow and he silently came back to drive.

-How much happiness. –Randy commented rolling his eyes.

-We're here. –John announced 15 minutes later parking the car.

-Thanks, we hadn't noticed by ourselves. –Ashley commented coming out of the car; John gave her a "What-is-your-problem?" look and followed the diva.

-Randy hurry up, -Ashley said grabbing her gym bag- John can't wait to see Candice or Maria, don't make him waste time with us.

-Unbelievable. –John commented shaking his head.

-What the hell is wrong with- Randy started to say looking back and forth from Ashley to John, but he immediately stopped when his gaze noticed a certain someone just standing in front of them- Trish… -He exclaimed almost breathlessly.

-Hey guys, -Trish lightly smiled as both John and Ashley turned to see the blonde.

-Hun, you're back! –The self proclaimed dirty diva happily said running to hug her best friend.

-It seems so. –The Canadian smiled.

-Glad to see you back. –John sincerely chuckled.

-Thanks John. –She lightly smiled then looked at the legend killer and added- Randy, can we talk?

-Sure… -He nodded a little embarrassed.

-You can use our locker room to get some privacy. –John offered- Right Ash?

But she had just passed Trish by on her way out of the parking lot after briefly smiling at the Canadian and ignoring her boyfriend.

-What's wrong with her? –Trish asked with a puzzled look.

-Nothing that I can't fix… or at least I hope so. –He added almost in a whisper before leaving the other two alone.

-Shall we? –Randy offered with a little smile.

-Sure, let's go.

---

-So… -Trish began sighing as she sat on the leather couch in John's locker room.

-So… -Randy echoed nervously standing in front of her- …what do you want? –He asked and immediately added- No, sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that! I wanted-

-Yeah don't worry, I got what you meant. –Trish lightly smiled at the superstar, feeling guilty for the awkward situation.

-'k… -He smiled embarrassed- I meant what did you want to talk about.

-Well… I'm ready to talk about everything… -The Canadian explained- Remember the last time we met? –He nodded- I told you that honestly I didn't know what was going to happen… now I think I have those answers.

-Okay…

-So, first of all… I'm sorry Randy. I want to apologize to you…

-For what? –He asked genuinely puzzled.

-For disappearing like that and leaving you hanging on a hook after the shock of a news like that, it wasn't fair.

-Trish, it doesn't-

-No really, I'm sorry. –She cut him off- You got any right to be upset with me… it's just that I needed to talk this out with Chris and obviously it took more than I expected.

-Trish, -Randy interrupted her, smiling a little at her confused rambling.

-Yes? –She said lifting up her gaze and meeting his eyes.

-I'm not upset, not at all. I understand… I mean yes, it's been a little difficult to try to deal with this without knowing anything, but I understand that you needed time… it's okay.

-Oh, thanks… really… -She said relieved- Thank you.

-Never mind… so, you talked with your husband?

-Yeah but… it's not the point anymore.

-I don't get it. –Randy admitted with a confused look.

-We broke up… or better, Chris broke up with me. He asked for a divorce. –She explained with a sigh, nervously twisting her hands on her lap.

Randy instinctively looked at her now wedding-ring-free hand as to make sure that she was saying the truth before exclaiming in disbelief: –What?

-I told him everything… from our one night stand to the pregnancy and apparently it was too much for him.

-But maybe it's just a first reaction, couldn't it be so? Maybe in a couple of days or weeks or whatever he will understand and will come back! –Randy guessed pacing the room back and forth.

The Canadian looked surprised and impressed at his interested reaction before shaking her head. –Nope, it's over, I know him. –She sighed- We talked of the whole situation for so many days… and he said he could never forgive me, never.

-Idiot. –Randy uttered under his breath.

-Besides, I deserved it… I mean, I can't really blame him, he had any right to do exactly what he did. I cheated on him…

-But that's no sense! –He suddenly exclaimed- You didn't decide to cheat on him, you were drunk… we were drunk! It just happened! Can't he understand it? I mean, there was nothing between us… anybody could tell him so! Ask John and Ash… or even better I'll tell him myself if this could help! That's not your fault, Trish…

She was completely speechless at how he had just defended her and at his offer… he seemed so indignant for her at Chris' reaction that she was at least confused. -Randy I… I really appreciate your offer… I really do… but he's right after all.

-But we were beyond drunk! I was there, I can tell him! –The legend killer promptly replied.

Trish lightly smiled, -Yes Randy I remember that you were there but… it's not as simple as it seems. I mean, I appreciate how you're trying to help me, you can't imagine how much I do, but even though it was the mistake of a night I cheated on him. I know that I was drunk but I remembered that I was married and I didn't decide to stop. –She admitted blushing- I betrayed his trust… and then he said that anyway he can't live with the idea of a baby growing inside me which isn't his. –She concluded wiping her tears away with the back of her hand- Sorry it's just… it's hard to deal with all this.

-It… it doesn't mean that it's going to be all negative; -Randy slowly said trying to recollect himself- I mean I'm sorry that… I'm sorry for the actual situation of your marriage, but even though this all started as a mistake it can bring us something good too. –He said standing in front of her- For how messed up it can be… we're gonna have a baby… you're gonna be a mother… and I'm really sorry that he won't be Chris' as you would have wished, but this baby will be anyway the best thing in your life… you'll mean the world to him or her… -He said with a little smile seeing that hearing this she was smiling as well, so he sat down next to her and continued after a deep breath- You're not alone and you won't be alone, Trish. I'm not saying that it's not a messed up situation or that I'm not freaking out at the idea but I'm here… for you and for the baby. I want to be a part of his life. I don't care how it happened, if it was a mistake or not, I want this baby too. –He finally said feeling relieved after letting these thoughts out but now again embarrassed for having spoken so truthfully to her.

Trish slowly lifted up her gaze locking her hazel eyes with his light blue ones; she was definitely speechless and deeply touched by his words... she had never seen him like that and this was a side of the legend killer that she had never considered to exist. He looked at her in a mix of embarrassment and anxiety; she wanted to say something, she knew that she had to say something… anything, but she was so overwhelmed by everything that she did just what she had instinctively felt to do.

So she suddenly leaned over and softly kissed him. In a second Randy's hands were gently cupping her face as he sweetly responded to the kiss.

-OMG… I'm… I'm so sorry! –She exclaimed when they finally pulled apart and ran out of the locker room leaving a perplexed legend killer behind her.

xxx Meanwhile xxx

Ashley sighed before entering the women's locker room; it had never been her favorite place to stay at and of course it wasn't now. She hadn't met Torrie yet and honestly she wasn't looking forward to. Fortunately, when the punk diva entered the room there were just a few other girls inside and the Boise native wasn't one of them.

-Oh my gosh, Ashley! –Maria squealed running to hug her best friend- I'm so happy to see you!

-So do I sweetie. –She sincerely said after having missed the company of her friend while she wasn't back on the road after the surgery.

-Are you doing well? –Candice genuinely smiled joining them.

-I'm good thanks. –She responded with a little smile, the situation slightly awkward since till a month before Candice was one of her enemies before this sudden change of heart.

-When are you going to come back in the ring hun? –The interviewer asked while she was giving the final touches to her outfit.

-I've just started to train again so I don't really know…

-I hope very soon cause you totally have to kick Torrie's ass, -the Go Daddy diva added- she's a bitch.

-Thanks Candice. –Ashley said laughing a little.

-And we can give her a teaser of what she's gonna pay tonight, right? –Maria nodded.

-Absolutely. –Candice smiled.

-What about tonight? –The dirty diva asked confused.

-There's the battle royal for the title. –Maria explained her.

-Oh, right! Well, I'm gonna cheer for you two girls. –Ashley smiled.

-Do you think one of us could really win? –The interviewer inquired.

-Sure, why not! You've both improved so much lately! –Ash sincerely smiled- I'd be glad to see one of you walking out with the gold tonight.

-Thanks Ash, actually you inspired me to work harder, I admire you for what you've done in these months. –Candice sincerely said.

-…Thanks Candice. –The dirty diva said quite surprised.

-And I'm sorry for what I said or did to you in the past, really –she added- could you forgive me?

-Never mind the past… anybody can be wrong, it's okay. –She smiled and with a quick hug the new friendship officially started.

-Can I agree with Candy? –Someone said from behind Ashley who turned to face Mickie James- I'm sorry for what happened between us, -the perky diva sincerely admitted- I respect and admire you now. –And with that she offered her hand.

-No hard feelings then. –She smiled shaking her hand.

-Cool! –The brunette giggled as Candice and Maria beamed- Now let's go to show Torrie what she gets for messing with the dirty diva!

-Oh gosh! –Ashley laughed.

---

The four girls were walking through the corridor towards the famous curtain when Ashley spotted John sat alone in a corner, messing with his ipod. She sighed realizing that he was right and that she was just nervous, frustrated and scared and had reversed all this on him who, as always, was just trying to help her. And she felt guilty for having jumped on him for a ridiculous jealousy.

-Ash, you okay? –Maria interrupted her thoughts- Something wrong?

-Nothing I can't fix in a minute, if you wanna excuse me. –The punk diva smiled.

-Oh we would but actually I think you just have 10 minutes to change. –Candice pointed out.

-To change for what? –The blonde asked with a puzzled look.

-For the battle royal! You have to be at ringside… haven't you read the card for tonight?

-Oh fuck! –She yelled and rushed to get ready… she had totally forgotten to check the card out between her fight with John and Trish's return. And so now she had to wait to finally make up with him… or maybe not.

-Knock knock. –A well known voice said from behind her.

-John! –She exclaimed- This is the women's locker room! What are you doing here?

-Searching for Candice… or Maria. You know I have a soft spot for brunettes, don't you? –He chuckled.

-Ha ha. –She rolled her eyes and smiled embarrassed- Sorry, I'm an idiot.

-It's okay. –He smiled slightly amused.

-No, it's not… I shouldn't have jumped on you like that for such a ridiculous thing…

-Ash don't-

-No really, you were right John… I'm just scared… of coming back, of getting injured… of not being good enough…

-Not being good enough for whom? –He softly said stepping forward and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

-For you… -She admitted in almost a whisper.

-Oh baby… is this what it was all about? –She nodded- Ash but I couldn't care less… -he sweetly said- I mean, yeah of course I'm proud of you and I'll be happy for you but I love you and I'd love you anyway. Because I love you and not the women's champion. –He truthfully smiled.

She just nodded and, placing her arms around his neck, kissed him.

-Ashley Massaro, get your pretty ass in the ring right now! And hi John, bye John! –Someone yelled from behind the door.

-What the… -John startled.

-It seems that Candice kindly reminded me that I have to be at ringside for the battle royal. –The dirty diva laughed.

-Ok… but I'm the only one who can say that you have a pretty ass. –He pointed out before giving her a peck on the lips.

-I'll be sure to tell her. –She giggled.

-So punkie, you still wanna come to the ring with me later tonight?

-Only if you still want me to.

-Absolutely. –He chuckled.

-Then sure champ, wait for me. –She smiled opening the door.

-Cause you know I could ask Candice or Maria if you don't. –He said amused after her.

-Shut up. –She laughed running away, eager to know who the next women's champion will be.

* * *

Hope you liked it! So who's gonna win the title? And what about Trish and Randy? And John's new opponent? I promise you'll find out soon hehe 


	54. Let the Games Begin

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **wwe whore**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **xAttitudex**, **Casey**, **Animal-Luvr-89**, **Cena130**, **xxxsexilizziekxx** and **johncenaisUHmaZiNg **for reviewing last chapter, you rock!  
Read, review and enjoy it : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 54 "Let the Games Begin"**

…_You better hold on tight cause I want to love you nice…_

-Look JR! It's our former women's champion! –Jerry "the king" Lawler exclaimed.

-Yes King, Ashley's gonna watch the divas battle royal with us. –Jim Ross explained.

-Not only I get to watch these lovely ladies fight but I also get to be next to one of them? That's my lucky night!!!

The self proclaimed dirty diva waved at the crowd that was cheering for her and made her rock sign advancing towards the commentators' table in her military dress that she had slipped on 5 minutes before and with a black skulls-printed bandana on her straight hair.

-Welcome Ashley!

-It's a pleasure to have you here at ringside with us!

-Thanks guys! –She smiled respectively shaking hands with JR and hugging King.

-You look great tonight! –The last one exclaimed.

-Haha thanks!

-So, how are you Ashley? –JR asked as she adjusted her earphone with the microphone.

-I'm good thanks, eager to come back. –She said with a smile.

Then Lilian Garcia explained the rules for the match; the divas that fell over the ropes will be eliminated and the last one remaining in the ring would be the new women's champion.

-Any thoughts about who's gonna win the belt? –JR inquired.

-You know what? It really doesn't matter to me who's gonna win tonight… cause whoever will be, I'm going to take back what was mine as soon as I'm ready.

-That's having personality! –King approved.

…_Here she comes again like good medicine…_

The trio stopped talking as Maria made her way to the ring, as she stepped inside, the raw interviewer imperceptibly nodded in Ashley's direction who smiled back unnoticed as well.

Next came Candice Michelle, followed by Raw's newest diva Jillian Hall, arrived with the draft lottery a couple of weeks before. After the usually hyper Mickie James it was Melina's turn who, stepping inside the ring, mocked Ashley pretending to have an injured leg and smirked in her direction.

-It seems that Melina hasn't forgotten your recent past yet. –King pointed out.

-Well let her have some fun in her own way… I've already shut her mouth in various occasions in the ring. –The punk diva confidently smirked back. Actually she was hoping that her previous opponent wouldn't be the next champ… even though nothing would have been worse that seeing Torrie win.

And speaking of… here came the Boise native, accompanied by the boos of the crowd. She was wearing Ashley's chain gang cap and mocked her rock sign.

-I really don't understand what's got into her. She was such a nice girl! –King commented.

-Anything to say Ashley?

-What can I say, her actions speak for themselves, -she shrugged- I don't understand this sudden jealousy and surely I can't wait to be face to face with her… but in the ring, of course, cause I'm not a coward like her who needs to sneak behind people's back.

-Well said! But… wait a minute JR, where's Trish? –King wondered as the referee raised the belt in the middle of the ring.

-Yeah King, we just got informed that Trish Stratus injured her shoulder in a match the other night, so we wish her to come back soon as well! –He explained without knowing that it was obviously an excuse cause she couldn't fight with her pregnancy state.

-I already miss her! No offence Ash.

-It's okay! –She laughed.

-Here we go, the ref has just gestured to ring the bell.

-Let the games begin. –Ashley nodded as the match started.

---

xxx Meanwhile in the women's locker room xxx

-Randy! What are you doing here? –Trish exclaimed surprised coming out of the bathroom rubbing her red eyes.

-I figured they were all out for the battle royal… -he explained nodding in the direction of a monitor that showed what was going on in the ring- we need to talk. –He softly added nervously standing on the doorframe.

The legend killer was trying to control himself and keeping his cool but actually, inside, he had never felt so anxious before. She kissed him… the girl pregnant with his baby kissed him… the girl he was falling for kissed him! He was quite stunned and speechless and then even more confused when she immediately ran away. What did that mean? He needed to know… he was anxious to know. Cause he wanted the baby, he wanted her… that kiss had settled his mind once and for all and he was sure that he wanted it all with Trish. But did she feel the same? Was this the reason of that kiss? What did she want? Kiss and run away crying all over again?

_That was girls' thing. They kissed you but then muttered a 'sorry' and left you there like an idiot. _–He thought- _If a guy kisses you it means that he likes you, he doesn't run away 2 seconds later._

-I'm sorry Randy, –Her voice called him out of his daze.

-Yeah, you already said that. –He commented almost in a whisper not being able of hold his tongue.

Trish sighed and sat on a bench, she ran a hand among her beautiful blonde hair. –I'm really sorry Randy, I shouldn't have-

-Kissed me or ran away? –He inquired advancing and sitting next to her with each leg at one of the bench's sides.

-Both. –She admitted in a low voice without lifting her eyes up.

-Then why did you kiss me? –He asked trying to hide his disappointment.

-I don't know. –She sadly said- I mean… I was really touched from your words and so grateful for what you were saying… I left you in the dark with a killing news for more than a week and you were there saying such nice things and trying to defend me anyway… it came naturally to kiss you… I was so surprised that I couldn't bring myself to say a word. I'm so, so sorry. –She explained, this time meeting his gaze.

Her hazel eyes were filled with tears, he knew that she was sincere and he had to control himself to not wipe them away. –So… you kissed me instead of a simple 'thank you'?

She smiled for a second before covering her face with her hands. –I'm so stupid! I'm a horrible person! How could I? Geez! I was overwhelmed by all the situation of these past days and everything Chris said to me… and then you were there 'fighting' for me… and what did I do? Screwing up the only _thing_ that was working at this point of my life! I shouldn't have ran away like that…

Randy stared at her a little surprised by her reaction. –You're not stupid Trish, nor a horrible person –he slowly started- you've just been through a lot lately. It's okay… -then he took a deep breath- do you think we could… we could try to be-

-Friends? –She hopefully said looking up at him and interrupting the legend killer- Cause I really appreciate what you said earlier Randy… I could have never hoped for more… I'm glad that you want to be a part of the baby's life even though it was all just a mistake of a drunken night… and also everything you said about me. –She blushed a little- It means so much to me… and I'd really appreciate if you think you could forget this stupid kiss situation that I created… I know that we never got along but now that there is the baby and after all you've said, it would be great to be friends.

_Family_, that was actually the word he was going to say. Evidently he had mistaken the last part of her speech… she was sorry for having kissed him in the first place, not only for her reaction. He listened to her biting his bottom lip… trying to hide how his heart sunk, but after all she was really going through a lot… his own feelings and hopes now were less important than hers.

-Yeah sure, we can stop to fight like good ol' days and try to become more like friends. –He said embarrassed with a little smile. She needed him now and he wasn't going to leave her just cause he wanted more from them. And besides… that was a start anyway, right?

-Thanks Randy, -she said relieved catching her breath- I'm glad of it… so, about that accident?

-Forget it, no big deal. –He shrugged and moved to stand up, still working on hiding that he was hurt and, now that she was so close, trying to not be the one to kiss her first this time.

She lightly touched his hand as he stood up. –I'm sorry for every time I said you were an ass –she said smiling- I don't know what I could have done if you had decided to, you know, walk out on me.

He just nodded and then added with his famous smirk –I talked shit about you too Stratus, no hard feelings.

And for the first time in a month Trish finally laughed, sincerely and happily.

Randy smiled glad to see her like this. –Later, then.

-Yeah, and… Randy?

-Yes?

-I'm really-

-Don't. –He interrupted her chuckling- I'm not sorry you kissed me. –And with that the legend killer left the room.

---

-It seems that the choice is down at these two divas: Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson, former friends and in ring partners.

-Go Candice! –King exclaimed.

Ashley sat tight on her seat. _Anything but not Torrie champ, please._ –She thought.

-What do you think Ashley? –JR asked interrupting her thoughts.

-Candice is really improving lately, I'd like to see her with the gold. I think she deserves a chance. –The punk diva smiled.

-Well and then of course she can't cheer for the one who took her out!

Then back in the ring Torrie was able to place Candice over the ropes, but as the Go Daddy diva felt on her feet on the apron and after a knee to her opponent's stomach was ready to come back inside, Melina, who evidently didn't walk away when eliminated, grabbed her foot and made Candice fall outside the four squared ring.

-Here's your winner and your new women's champion: Torrie Wilson!

Ashley just shook her head, stood up and walked away as the blonde celebrated in the ring. This sight was too much to bear.

---

John was calmly taping his wrists for the upcoming match when he literally jumped as someone sprang open his locker room's door.

-What the…?

-That bitch! –Ashley yelled with her hands on her hips- Baby you need to train me harder than ever, I want to come back in no more than 3 weeks. –She firmly announced.

-That's my punkie. –He chuckled opening his arms as she rushed to hug him- I'm sorry she won. –He added a few seconds later gently caressing her hair.

-She used Melina to cheat! Have you seen it? –She indignantly exclaimed.

-Yep, but you're better than this, you're gonna kick her ass. I just know it. –He confidently said.

-Of course I am, -she lifted up her face resting her chin on his chest- cause that's what my boyfriend and I do: we kick butts. –She said with a smile.

-Wow, what confidence! –He laughed and sweetly kissed her- Remind me to let you spend less time with your buddy RKO.

-Why? Am I starting to kiss you like him?

-Haha very funny, for the cocky part I meant.

-Okay, I will. –She giggled.

-Oh and btw did I mention that I love you? –He beamed.

-Back at ya. –She said with a giggle giving him a quick peck on the lips.

-Ready for the main event baby? –He said offering his hand.

-Yep, but if we meet Torrie I could break her belt on her head. –She warned.

-Fine with me. –He chuckled.

-Good to know then. –She giggled holding his hand.

---

-Look JR, the champ is all fired up! –King commented as in a no title match against Carlito, John had just took down his opponent with 3 shoulder's block and a vicious clothes line.

-You all know what comes next. –JR echoed as John went for the 5 knuckles shuffle.

-C'mon! –Ashley encouraged her boyfriend from ringside, clapping her hands.

Then the 'wordlife' sign was made, the Caribbean star lifted up and a perfect FU delivered. 1,2,3.

-Hell yeah! –Ashley exclaimed doing her rock sign and went to grab his championship from Lilian as the ref was raising his arm.

But while she was doing so and John was obviously distracted celebrating, she heard the commentators suddenly yell.

-OMG JR, it's Randy Orton! What is he doing here?

The self proclaimed dirty diva had just time to turn on herself and watched her boyfriend hit the mat courtesy of a perfect RKO.

-Randy Orton has just made a statement here, King.

-I guess now we finally know who's the first contender for John Cena's title!

* * *

So we have a new woman's champion... and it is indeed Torrie! How will Ashley deal with this? And will Randy's actions create problems with his friendship with John? And is Trish completely sure of her feelings towards the legend killer? Stay tuned :D 


	55. Hoes over Bros

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **WordLyfe**, **Animal-Luvr-89**, **Cena130**, **Casey**, **blueandyellow27**, **wwe whore** and **ghettoprincesz914 **for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock!!!  
Read, review and enjoy!  
I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 55 "Hoes over Bros"**

Ashley slowly started to wake up and instinctively leaned her arm next to her, but finding just an empty spot where her boyfriend was supposed to be, she opened her eyes. Getting used to the daylight that was starting to enter from the window, she glanced at the digital clock on the bedside and noticed that it was 6:45 AM. Wondering where John could have been she lifted up her gaze, still rubbing her eyes, just to see his shirtless back in front of her.

-John what are you doing?

-Hey, did I wake you up? –He asked turning to face her just for a second and then coming back to whatever he was doing.

-No, you didn't… but what are you doing baby?

-Packing our things, -he shrugged- after tonight show we said we were coming back home for a couple of days right?

She looked confused at their bags placed on what was supposed to be Randy's bed before replying. –Yeah, sure… but why are you doing this at this ungodly hour? –She smiled- C'mon let's get back to bed, we have all day to pack our things.

-Nah, I couldn't really sleep, so… -He shrugged.

Ashley sighed and adjusted herself in a sitting position; she contemplatively observed John's movements for a few moments before speaking softly. –John, this isn't about leaving tonight.

-Of course it is. –He immediately replied- Otherwise why should I need packing?

-This is about Randy. If you feel guilty you can just call him and apologize, it's okay. –She faintly smiled.

-What? –He stopped and looked at her raising an eyebrow- And why on earth should I be feeling guilty Ash? Cause HE rkoed me out of nowhere?

-John you literally kicked him out of the room yesterday after the show! –She exclaimed.

-And I'd do it again right now! Geez Ash, he deliberately attacked me!

-Are you kidding John? Of course he attacked you… that's our job! And it's since January that Randy is talking about the title… why had you to react like this?

-Because he's supposed to be my best mate, or at least I thought so. –He blankly replied.

-But of course he is! That's just our job baby, I don't understand…, he's just doing his job.

-Unbelievable, -He shook his head sarcastically smiling- I got attacked and YOU're defending him!

-I'm not defending anyone! –She protested- I'm just saying that there's no need of 'this', you're overreacting baby. –She softly said.

-Oh thanks, now I'm also a 'drama queen'.

-Stop it, John. I'm not saying anything like this. I can understand that you're upset but I'm just trying to help you. Your friendship with Randy is not on the line, is not involved in this. It was "the legend killer" who attacked you, not your best friend "Randy Orton". He's just doing his job like we all do. Like when Lashley speared you or when HBK turned on you. –She pointed out.

-That's different.

-No, it's not! Trish and I too then, we're best friends and we fought each other for the title without all this drama. Yes, I know you two have to pretend to hate each other out there, but what's the matter?

-You didn't attack Trish out of blue, you informed her that you were chosen as number one contender and next champ. Before.

-So the point is that he didn't warn you? He didn't tell you he was your next opponent?

-Exactly.

-But you don't know why he didn't! C'mon John, there was no need of reacting like this and kick him out of the room after the show! –She said getting frustrated.

-I reacted like someone who got stabbed in the back, I don't expect you to understand this.

-ORLY? Cause I don't know anything about getting stabbed in the back by someone you trust, right? –She stood up and faced him with her hands on her hips- In case you forgot, one minute I was celebrating the victory of a match with a girl… supposed to be friend of ours and a minute later I was been told that I had to go under surgery because of her, how does it seem to you?

-Ash, I didn't mean to-

-No, now you listen to me. I understand that you're upset and whatever but don't take it out on me when I'm just trying to make some sense out of this situation. And no, you don't know why Randy didn't tell you before what he was going to do, and you _can't_ know if you don't ask him. Now, it could have been cause he didn't know either or because he thought that you would understand that it was just an in-ring thing, I don't know. But only Randy can tell you this. So-

-Yeah, I got it, you're taking his side. That's great, that's just great.

-What? –She exasperatedly exclaimed- You know what? Forget it. When you'll stop being an ass and decide to be again the guy that I love let me know. –And with that the dirty diva slammed the door behind her.

-Damn it!

---

Now, at 7 in the morning after a fight with your boyfriend and besides when you're still in your pajamas, there's only a person when you can go to. And so Ashley marched towards her best friend's hotel room and lightly knocked on the door.

-Hey, -Trish greeted her a few moments later.

-Hey, did I wake you up?

-Nah, don't worry hun. There was no way to try to sleep anyway. –She smiled at her friend, then fully opened the door and nodded in the direction of the other bed in the room where the legend killer was snoring.

Ashley tried to hold a laugh and sat down on Trish's bed. –What is he doing here?

-You tell me. He came to knock on my door at 2 in the morning when btw I was peacefully asleep, telling me that John threw him out of your room or something like that and the hotel was already booked up. –The Canadian explained rolling her eyes and sitting down next to her best friend.

-Yeah, I know. –She sighed- The John part I mean, I didn't know that he then crushed here.

Then before Trish could respond anything, the legend killer snored loudly making the two girls startle.

-Geez, I couldn't sleep at all –Trish complained- I forgot how was sleeping with him… and before you say anything about that, -she added smacking playfully Ashley's arm while she was silently giggling- I mean when I HAD to share the room with him cause you switched your place with him to go to John's room. –She concluded rolling her eyes.

-Of course you meant that, I wasn't going to say anything! –The punk diva protested with an "I'm innocent" face that said exactly the opposite actually.

-Yeah and I'm believing you, -the 7 times women's champion laughed- you spend too much time with Mr. RKO over there to not make an allusion on that.

-John thinks the same. –She giggled making Trish smiled amused.

-So, what's the matter? Why John shut him out?

-For the RKO. –Ashley sighed.

-Oh no. –Trish echoed.

-Exactly. Apparently John took it like something personal and I've never seen him so angry. We just had a fight about it.

-Aw, I'm sorry hun. What happened?

-Well I was just trying to say that there was no need of kick him out of the room, they could have talked it out… right?

-Of course.

-I mean, why does John take it like that? It's about the title, not their friendship. It's our job… it has nothing to do with them being friends.

-Yeah, sure, it's just business. I mean you and I fought for the title too but it was all good between us.

-Exactly my point… but when I tried to explain it to John he jumped on me saying that obviously I'm taking Randy's side. –The self proclaimed dirty diva concluded with a sigh.

-Ow that's bad.

-Yeah.

-And that's pretty messed up too. For what I saw yesterday he was pretty upset too. –The Canadian pointed out nodding in Randy's direction.

-Yeah I figured so… Gosh I hate this situation! –She exclaimed out of exasperation- They're friends, it's not supposed to be like this!

-I know hun. –Trish sympathetically agreed.

Ashley nodded and stared at the floor for a few seconds in deep thoughts, then she lifted her eyes on her best friend again. –We have to do something Trish.

-Yeah, I know… wait. We? And what I have to do with this?

-I need your help hun, they're both stubborn.

-And childish.

-Yep. They could go on forever. We have to stop this before it goes too far.

-I understand that sweetie, I wanna help you but how can I? I mean, you're caught in the middle of this… if they don't even listen to you what can I do?

-You can help me with Randy. –Ashley suggested with a smile.

-And what makes you think he would listen to me?

-He came here tonight.

-Because the hotel was booked up.

-But there are at least other 15 wrestlers or divas in the same hotel who could have given him a bed.

-Maybe they were out or something.

-C'mon Trishy, he… -she fortunately stopped before revealing Randy's feelings for the Canadian.

-He what? –She asked with a puzzled look.

-He cares about you, you know. He's trying to be a better person also for you and the baby… you're the only one who can do this. –The former champion truthfully said.

Trish just nodded listening to her and slightly blushed thinking of the conversation and the kiss shared with the legend killer the day before. It was all so new to her… this 'new' Randy, the baby, this strange feeling she couldn't even explain to herself… that it actually surprised her to hear such things so clearly said from Ashley. –Okay, I can't promise you anything but I'll try.

-You're the best hun! –The dirty diva beamed.

-I know, thanks. –She said amused- Just one more thing… now that we are obviously involved with these two kids… this won't do anything at our friendship right?

-Of course, we won't let they do.

-So… hoes over bros? –Trish winked.

-Hoes over bros. –Ashley giggled.

-Ok, now let's take a pause from this boys' drama and some time for us! Shopping break?

-I'm totally in! That's just one little problem…

-Shoot.

-My pajamas.

-Oh you can borrow something for me, you know I'm not already that fat. –The Canadian said amused.

-Haha thanks then!

-You know, I'm totally astonished.

-About what? –The self proclaimed dirty diva asked puzzled.

-How the hell can he still peacefully sleep with us talking just in front of him?

-Oh I know, he totally sleeps like a dead person! –She giggled.

-Let's hope the baby will take it from him then… more hours to sleep for me. –Trish smiled.

-Oh yeah it would be great! –Ashley echoed with a smile, glad to find her best friend finally in a chipper mood again and thinking that it had something to do with guy asleep just beside them- Nothing wakes him up… not even when John and I-

-Eww stop there! I don't wanna hear the rest, thank you! –Trish cut off the dirty diva who laughed as her friend literally pushed her towards the bathroom and Randy kept on snoring unaware of anything else around him.

---

A couple of hours later, after their shopping session, Trish entered her hotel room just to find the legend killer pacing back and forth.

-Finally, here you are. –He said with a sigh of relief.

-Something wrong? You look rather anxious. –She asked genuinely puzzled.

-No, I was just… well, kinda worried for you… -he admitted a little embarrassed.

-For me?

-Yeah, I mean I had no idea of where you were for hours and you know, in your condition…

-Oh.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to be… overprotective. –He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

-No, it's a sweet thing. –She smiled and pretended to suddenly search for something in her bags, trying to hide the color of her cheeks- It's nice to have someone who worries about you.

-So, you okay? –He smiled at her comment.

-Yes, I've been at the mall with Ash, you know… trying to relax a bit.

-Yeah, that's good. Are you going to be at the show tonight?

-Yeah… I forgot to tell you yesterday among all that happened, I spoke with Vince… about the pregnancy I mean, and so he invented this fake shoulder injury to justify my absence from action, but until it gets obvious I can still make promos and stuff, you know.

-So… you told him about… you know…

-You?

-Yeah…

-Nope, I didn't. I think he obviously assumed that Chris is the dad so…

-Oh ok, sure.

-I mean… I don't want to hide that you're the father, Randy, I just… I just don't feel like telling the news yes… it's too soon, we're just starting to deal with it ourselves. I just told Vince that I'm pregnant and that I'd like no one to know for the moment, so he decided for this injury thing and said that of course the decision is up to me if and when I wanna reveal the news.

-Yeah, I understand. –He nodded- So we're the only ones to know?

-Yes, with Ashley and John. And speaking of…

-Can I give you a ride to the arena? –He offered lightly chuckling and clearly avoiding the subject.

-Sure. –She smiled.

---

John nervously walked through the arena's corridors, he was still mad at Randy… and now at himself too for having treated Ashley in that way.

Fortunately they weren't used to fight often so when it happened, after a whole day far from her, he started to feel quite uncomfortable. He missed her and it was his fault.

He checked his cell again but there still was no sign of her, so the champ decided to finally swallow his pride and be the one to call her, when noises and voices around him informed him that in short time she had to be there anyway.

-Hey Candice! –He called after the brunette when she passed him by.

-Yes?

-Have you seen Ashley by any chance?

-Yeah, I just left her, she was hanging out around the catering room.

-Thanks, see you around.

-Sure, anytime!

So John hurried along the corridor until he finally spotted her. She was sat on a trunk all alone in a corner; she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white baby tee that he figured belonged to Trish or any of the girls, along with a pair of white converse. Her fringe was taken back by a butterfly hairclip and the rest of her hair was naturally waved. He sighed. She was beautiful. But she wasn't smiling as usual, she was staring at her phone with a rather gloomy expression and John cursed himself cause he knew it was because of him.

-The jerk didn't call you, did he? –He approached her lightly smiling and stuffed his hands in his jeans' pockets.

-Hey… well men are always jerks. –She lifted up her gaze and weakly sighed but lightly smiled anyway.

-Thought you disappeared or ran away God knows where.

-I spent the day with Trish. –She explained with a shrug- But would have you done in case?

-If you had ran away? Tell the whole crew to fuck off cause there ain't no way I'd compete without you and then run to search for my punkie. –He chuckled.

-Sounds good, but you didn't call anyway.

John sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, then readjusted his cap. –I'm sorry Ash. I had no right to jump on you like that… and surely not to tell you that you couldn't understand when I perfectly know what you're going through… that was lame. And I'm an idiot.

-No you're not, but you were this morning. –She softly said.

-I know.

-I was just trying to help you… I wasn't picking any side. I just love both of you and I don't want to see your friendship ruined like this… that's all. –She explained.

John silently nodded and motioned if he could sit next to her, which she obviously accepted. –I know baby, I'm sorry. I was just upset with him and… I don't know, a little jealous I guess.

-Jealous? Of Randy? –Her eyes widened.

-Yeah… I mean, I know you care about him and you two spend a lot of time together… and you were technically defending him this morning… and the folk is pretty charming too, damn him.

-John… but I love you, you know it. –She sincerely smiled taking his hand- Randy is your best friend, _our_ best friend and yes, sure, I care about him but like I love my own brother. You know that, there's no need of being jealous.

-Yeah, I kinda lost it this morning… -He shyly said.

-And besides, I find you hell hotter than Randy. –She said with a mischievous smile.

-That's definitely a good point. –He smirked leaning to kiss her but she leaned backwards avoiding his kiss.

-I have no forgiven you yet. –She shook her head but smiled quite amused.

-And what I have to do to be forgiven? –He playfully rolled his eyes.

-Tell me why you didn't call me. –She softly said distractedly playing with his fingers.

-Stupid men's pride. –John sighed- Plus being ashamed of having been such an ass to you. I know I should have apologized earlier, I'm sorry babe.

-I missed you, I don't wanna spend another whole day in a fight with you. –She pouted and cuddled up against his shoulder.

-Neither do I baby, trust me. I missed you too. –He chuckled and kissed the top of her head placing an arm around her.

-So what are you going to do with Randy?

-I don't know, we're both pretty stubborn to decide to talk with each other I guess.

-But you're both wrong too. –She pointed out.

-Yeah, I know.

-Talk with him John, he's your best friend. That's what matters the most… not who started this or who's proud or stubborn. –She suggested speaking softly.

-Can you give me some time to figure this out?

-Sure, I trust you and I know you'd make the right decision. –She lightly smiled.

-And about my forgiveness now? –He chuckled.

-We'll see about that. –She teased but then gave him a peck on the lips- Now go get ready for the house show champ.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I kept changing things till the end with this chapter, lol i wasn't very satisfied with it! So how will things go between John and Randy? And how will Ashley and Trish deal with this situation? 


	56. Bring On the Drama

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Cena130**, **WordLyfe**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **ghettoprincesz914**, **Casey**, **johncenaisUHmaZiNg** and **Animal-Luvr-89 **for rewieving last chapter... you guys are just awesome! Also, check out my profile cause i've added a little fanart i made to celebrate the 55th chapter of the fic! Let me know if you like it :)  
And now enjoy the chapter! R&R

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 56 "Bring On the Drama"**

-Yeah! Go Ash! –John encouraged her from ringside as she was in the ring for a training session with the help of Candice.

-Ouch that was good. –The brunette commented rubbing her neck after a hurricanrana.

-Thanks but you did good too… that neckbreaker almost killed me. –The punk diva responded with a smile.

-Well I'm training with the best, ain't I?

-I'm not the best Candy.- Ashley rolled her eyes.

-Of course you are! Tell her John… maybe you have more persuasive ways. –The Go Daddy diva giggled playfully smacking Ash's ass.

-Yep, she is… -John chuckled joining them in the ring- and stop it, that's hot.

-Shut up. –Ashley said with a laugh hitting him on the arm.

-But you're really improved too Candice.- He sincerely added.

-Thanks, it's always nice to hear it from a champion, -she smiled- but don't worry I'm not going all Torrie on you.

-I hope so! –The blonde haired diva laughed.

-And btw you hurry up getting back cause I can't wait to kick her ass in a handicap match with you… that bitch!

-Totally my pleasure sweetie. –She replied with a giggle and a quick hug- Thanks for accepting the training match.

-Anytime, it's not everyday that you get to train with two champs, see ya later guys! –And with a smile and a wave of her hand the brunette grabbed her gym bag and left the ring.

-I'm not a champ! –Ashley protested in vain.

-But you'll be again! –She cried before disappearing.

The dirty diva sighed and shook her head but lightly smiled.

-A kiss for your thoughts? –John said hugging her from behind.

-Wasn't it "a penny"? –She asked amused as he closed his arms around her waist.

-Technically… but a kiss from me is hell better than a penny baby! –He grinned.

-Haha someone is high on himself today I see… -She giggled.

-Maybe, and about that kiss now?

-Here you go. –She smirked turning and placing her arms around his neck until they pulled apart gasping for air.

-So what were you thinking at? –He chuckled.

**-**Torrie. I was wondering why she didn't come to me to show off yet, actually. –She admitted rolling her eyes.

-The last we see her the better for us. –John commented- But unfortunately babe I think you won't have to wait long before meeting her again.

-Yeah, me too –she lightly sighed and then add with a shrug- but whatever, I won't let her bug me.

-That's my punkie.

-So you think we should stop training for today or continue? –She asked taking on a black hoodie with a white skull printed on the back.

-…Actually I was thinking of taking a shower together, we already worked hard for today. –He said with a mischievous smile.

-John you didn't do any move, you don't need a shower. –She pointed out amused.

-But I could help you take yours, couldn't I? –He smirked.

-We'll see, let's go. –She giggled and they walked hand in hand down the ramp and towards the backstage.

-You know, my leg hurts a little today…

-Don't worry, it's normal. It has to get used again to the work out and everything. –He reassured her leading the punk diva closer to him and giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

-Btw… did I mention that I'm in a very thoughtful mood today? –She teased as they reached his locker room's door.

-Mmm and what are you thinking? –He asked amused.

-You wanna know?

-Sure.

-Then… as you said earlier… -She smirked.

-As you wish. –He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her. But just when they were deepening it…

-Aww so much love! –Someone joked just behind them.

-Trish! –Ashley laughed breaking the kiss as John groaned disappointed.

-Sorry to interrupt guys, -she smiled patting sympathetically John's shoulder- but I need to talk to you.

-Sure, come in. –The self proclaimed dirty diva said opening the door and the trio entered the room.

-Do you… prefer to be alone? –The champ uncertainly asked not wanting to make Trish feel uncomfortable with his presence.

-Oh no absolutely, stay John… thanks. –She reassured him with a smile.

-Are you okay hun? Is the baby doing fine? –Ashley asked slightly alarmed wondering what the matter was.

-Oh yes, we're both doing fine. –Trish said sitting down on the leather couch- I went to the doctor yesterday… I'm ending the 3rd month and everything's okay.

-Awesome. –She beamed.

-So what's up? –The champ asked.

-Well… I need to stay away for a little bit… maybe more. I hate this too, I know… but that's no my choice…

-What are you talking about hun? Something wrong with Randy? –Ashley asked concerned for her best friend.

-Cause if he did something I'm going to kill him. –John firmly added.

-No no, Randy doesn't even know yet. –She assured them exchanging a knowing look with Ash since after a whole week the two superstars were still mad at each other.

-So what's the matter?

-Chris called me yesterday… and apparently he kicked me out of our house. So I have to search a new place to stay and I have to move and everything…

-We can help you, of course we can! –John piped up.

-Thanks John, but that's not the point… I mean I think I'd better go back to Canada… you know my family could help me and all…

-Oh, -The punk diva sadly commented.

-Ash don't look at me like that, I hate to leave you too… besides pretty soon it will start to be visible, so it was only matter of time I guess. –The 7 time champ said lightly touching her stomach under the light pink camisole she was wearing.

-I know but we could have seen each other even not on Raw… no wait! –Ashley suddenly brightened up- John's right, we can help you!

-Sweetie really, I can't-

-No I mean it! You can stay with us!

-What? –Trish's eyes widened.

-You can live with us!

-Hun are you kidding me? –The Canadian asked in disbelief.

-C'mon it's perfect! You've seen how big our house is, you can choose whichever room you like the most and stay with us… I mean we're like a family, we can take care of you and the baby! And besides you will be next to Randy too! –She beamed.

-Ash… I appreciate this, you have no idea how much… but I can't, I don't want to bother you… you two have your life and-

-John? –The punk pouted asking for his opinion.

-You totally have to accept Trish. –He chuckled.

-You can't be serious…!

-Ashley's right, -he continued- we're a family, we'll take care of you both. And you won't be a bother at all. –He smiled.

-But what about your privacy?

-Hun we share a hotel room with Randy 4 days per week… we can't be worried of you staying with us. –Ashley giggled.

-Exactly. –John echoed- And personally I can't see why someone would decide to move closer to Randy but if that's okay with you we'll be more than glad to have you and the baby. –He rolled his eyes mentioning his best friend but concluded with a smile.

-Guys I don't know what to say. –Trish admitted touched by their words.

-Then say yes. –The punk beamed.

-Ok… thank you so much guys! –She exclaimed in tears running to hug her best friend- You are amazing, I don't know what I'd do without you two!

-No big deal. –The champ chuckled.

-I'll do anything at home –the Canadian went on- dishes, taking Tobey out, cooking…

-Finally we'll have something actually eatable then. –John grinned.

-Hey! Don't mock my cooking skills! –The dirty diva protested before smiling at Trish- Don't worry hun, it's okay.

-Sorry I'm a little emotionally lately.

-Yeah we noticed. –She giggled.

-Oh and I almost forgot guys… Vince wants to see you two in his office in like ten minutes.

-Ok, sure. –John nodded.

-And… Randy will be there too. –She uncertainly concluded exchanging looks with Ash- Now I'd better go, thanks again guys!

-Anytime sweetie. –Then as she closed the door behind her, Ashley turned to John- So… what do you think you're gonna-

-Let's go or we'll be late. –He cut her off and gave her a kiss on the forehead passing her by.

She sighed at the situation between the 2 guys and followed him wondering why Vince wanted to see her along with the two rivals.

---

-Mr. Cena, Ashley… come in! –Vince welcomed them inside his office where the legend killer was already occupying one seat.

-Hi Vince, -John smiled shaking his boss' hand before coldly adding- Orton.

-Cena. Massaro. –Randy replied with the same tone.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the legend killer at whom she had just lightly smiled before turning her attention to Vince, -Good afternoon Mr. McMahon.

-Have a seat, have a seat. So, obviously I called you here to talk about your storyline. –Vince began as the trio nodded- Well I can't deny that this rivalry between you two guys is one of the most exciting for the crowd and for the business, cause you two are our future. That's why John we waited a few weeks before deciding your opponent cause we wanted to be sure that Randy was ready for this… and apparently Mr. Orton is.

Randy smirked showing his trademark smug attitude while the punk diva looked puzzled at Vince wondering why she was there too.

-Yes Ashley, I'm coming to that point. So since we've all expecting great things out of this rivalry and I'm sure both of you are going to set our fans on fire… we want to create even more hype around this. And that's why, Ashley, you're gonna get involved in this storyline too. –He concluded with a satisfied smile.

The self proclaimed dirty diva looked at the chairman in disbelief but hadn't the time to say anything cause John instinctively yelled:

-What? No way Vince!

-Excuse me? –The boss raised an eyebrow- I don't think you have word on it John, it's decided.

-Well I couldn't care less cause there's no way in hell that I'm letting Ashley stand near a ring with him inside!

-Oh yeah cause what do you think I'm going to do? Kill her? –Randy scoffed.

-You never know, we're talking about you after all.

-I care about her. –Randy angrily replied.

-I thought the same about me but then you son of a bitch rkoed me out of nowhere. –John bitterly said.

-You can't decide for her.

-And neither can you.

-Stop it, I can speak for myself! –Ashley raised her voice finally making them stop.

-What do you say? –Vince asked her after glaring at the two in front of him.

-Do I have an option?

-I don't think so… at least if you don't want to move to Smackdown or ECW or get fired. –He calmly responded.

-Ok, fine. I'll do it… but as long as I'll remain by John's side. I won't betray him and make a heel turn.

-Perfect. –Vince beamed- Now obviously you three will have some backstage promos to do and stuff… so I'll let you have your transcripts for the upcoming Raw episodes as soon as possible. Any question?

-Nope. –She lightly smiled as the two next to her shook their heads.

-Alright then, Randy and Ashley you can go, John I need you a little longer to talk about your match of tonight.

-Okay. –The champ shrugged as his girlfriend lightly touched his hand standing up and Randy glared at him.

-Oh and another thing… how's your leg Ashley?

-Getting better, I already started to train again.

-Awesome. And now about you two… I don't know and I don't care if something is going on in your private life but take everything you're going through out my arenas and our shows or I'll fire you both. Did I make myself clear?

-Crystal. –Randy uttered before he left.

---

-Randy, wait… -Ashley called out as the legend killer was already walking away.

-What? You still talk to me? –He uncertainly asked noticing no hostility her tone.

-And why shouldn't I? –She rolled her eyes.

-Because of last week.

-Please Randy, I won't be childish and stubborn like you two and try to ruin a friendship for a stupid RKO. –She raised an eyebrow.

-He kicked me out of the room! –He protested.

-And aren't you old enough to talk to him instead of keeping on fighting? –She rolled her eyes.

-Whatever. –The legend killer stubbornly said folding his arms.

-You're acting like two kids. –She shook her head- C'mon I know you both care for each other, can't you just forget and move on?

-Tell him. –He rolled his eyes.

-Fine, I give up. –She scoffed.

-So… are we okay? About this new thing too? –He uncertainly asked pointing at Vince's office.

-Yeah… hoping you won't superkick my head legend killer. –She lightly smiled.

-I won't, I promise you. –He chuckled.

-Ok then… oh, and another thing.

-Shoot.

-Call me again "Massaro" and I'll superkick your ass. –She said with her hands on her hips.

-I'll keep it in mind. –He smiled amused.

---

Ashley shook her head thinking of the two fighting like two 10 years old and walked in the backstage, apparently Vince was still talking with John so she decided to meet him in their locker room. She hoped that after a week the tension between the two superstars would have been decreased but it seemed that she was wrong. So she turned a corner thinking of talk about this again with John as Trish could try with Randy, when she bumped into someone.

-Look at where you're going bitch. –Torrie snapped at the punk diva.

-You're not talking in the mirror so I suggest you choose better your words. –Ashley responded annoyed.

-Or what? –The Boise native defiantly asked.

-Or I'll kick your ass.

-ORLY? I though you were still injured…

-You bitch! –Ashley yelled literally jumping on Torrie and starting to deliver some punches and right hands when someone got hold of her.

-Ash c'mon, it's not worth it! –Candice and Maria said holding her.

-Yeah punkie just wait for my revenge. –The current champion hissed rubbing her cheek.

-And what are you going to do? Sneaking behind my back again and try to injury my other leg? Cause it seems that's all you can do.

-I won't be so sure. –Torrie "innocently" smiled- But we'll see later, won't we?

-And what is that supposed to mean? –The dirty diva asked raising an eyebrow.

-Oh you didn't know yet… didn't John tell you?

-Tell me what? And stay away from him btw.

-We have a tag team match tonight… John and I. –She giggled- Ooops you didn't know!

-What the hell are you talking about?

-That's just the truth Trashley… ask him. –And with a huge grin the Boise native left Ashley exchanging shocked looks with her fellow divas.

Apparently someone had some explanations to do now…

* * *

So... will John have an explanation for this? And will Ashley accept it? Pluse we have to see the match and what will happen between John and Randy! Everything in next chapter yes :) 


	57. Every Action has its Consequences

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to** xAttitudex**, **Animal-Luvr-89**, **Rickster627**, **JohnCenaXTrishStratus**, **Cena130**, **WordLyfe**, **Casey** and **ghettoprincesz914 **for rewieving last chapter : )  
Sorry for the long update guys but i've been sick the whole week and i couldn't finish and post it till now!  
R&R, and enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 57 "Every Action has its Consequences"**

-John Felix Anthony Cena! –Ashley yelled entering the locker room with her hands on her hips.

John was turned with his back at the door searching for something in his bag and startled hearing his full name. It wasn't a good sign at all and he knew it. –What? –He asked turning to face his girlfriend with his most innocent face. –Something wrong? –He uncertainly asked with a tone that was actually saying 'What did I do?'

-You tell me!

-What? Baby I don't know what's the matter… -He said genuinely puzzled- Is this because of Randy? Look baby I know what you think, but there was no way I could keep my mouth shut earlier…!

-It's not about Randy. –She rolled her eyes slamming the door behind her.

-And so? What's the matter?

-Well I don't know, let me think… what about I just met Torrie who, after joking on my injury, has kindly informed me that my boyfriend is tagging in with her tonight? –She scoffed.

-…Oh.

-"Oh" what John? Tell me what the hell does that mean cause you don't seem surprised at all! Did you know it? –She asked half angry half worried of his answer.

-Of course I didn't baby. –He softly replied with a tone that could not doubt his sincerity.

Ashley closed her eyes for a second, sighing with relief. –But you don't seem surprised anyway…

-Cause Vince just informed me. That's why he wanted to talk with me alone. –John explained- I didn't know before, I swear baby or I would have told you for sure. I was just going to tell you, of course. –He sweetly said.

-I know, I mean I believe you… I wasn't doubting your sincerity, it was all just… weird. –She said gently caressing his cheek as they were standing now in the middle of the room, face to face.

-I know, don't worry. –He lightly chuckled- You should have seen my reaction in Vince's office.

-So it's all okay? –She hopefully smiled- You turned down the match, right?

He sighed. –I couldn't babe.

-And what are you waiting for? Go tell him that there's no way in hell that you're going to be in a match with her!

-I can't Ash, I already tried… for half an hour. I can't.

-And what's that suppose to mean? –She raised an eyebrow.

-I have no choice. There's no way out of this. –He sighed knowing how difficult it was for her.

-But… that's ridiculous! –She stomped her foot on the floor in frustration- C'mon they can't seriously thinking that you're teaming up with her after what she did!

-It's a "Champions only" match or something like that… me and her against the tag team champs Cade and Murdoch and the intercontinental champ Umaga. –He explained taking her hand.

-And can't they wait till a new women's champ is crowned? I don't care who she'll be… ANYBODY but her John!

-Baby don't-

-No, I'm going to tell Vince right now! They can postpone this damn match or whatever! –She said escaping his grip.

-Ash you know it's useless. I tried all this time I was there, I swear, I told him anything. I offered him anything to take me out of this… nothing. –He softly said.

-It should have been me. –She sadly said sitting on the black leather couch- If I were still champ it should have been me.

-I know baby, I know. –He sighed joining her in the couch and gently tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear- But there will be more occasions I promise you, we will be partners again… champ or not champ.

-So I just have to watch as she's by your side? –She pouted.

-As much as I hate it babe…

-But I can't! –She exclaimed almost on verge of tears.

-I know, I hate it as much as you do, trust me, but there's nothing we can do… -He softly said placing an arm around her and leaning the punk diva against his chest.

-Ok… then you can simply walk straight to the ring… without looking at her, of course, do your things and then tag her in when Umaga arrives and then… leave! –She suggested.

John chuckled amused at her rambling. –You know I can't baby.

-It sounded too awesome to be true. You're gonna protect her, aren't you? –She rolled her eyes.

-You know I have to punkie… I'm not like this, we're not like this. We're better than her.

-Yeah, I know. –She faintly smiled.

-But you can still accompany me as usual…

-Are you serious? –She lifted up her head.

-Of course I am. I _have_ to tag with her but it's you the one I _want_ by my side.

She faintly smiled adjusting into a sitting position like before, then lightly sighed. –I love you for saying that but I can't baby… I don't want to be there with her and all…

-I understand that, -he said cupping her face in his hands- c'm here.

-I love you John. –She simply said after they kissed.

-Love you too punkie. –He chuckled- Will you at least walk me to the curtain later then?

-Of course I will. –She lightly smiled.

---

-That's what he said? Poor Ash. –Trish commented as sat in the empty men's locker room Randy had just told her about their earlier meeting with Vince.

-What does that suppose to mean? –The legend killer asked raising an eyebrow- You're not thinking that I'm going to hurt her like that jackass, are you?

-No, I'm not –she rolled her eyes- but it's already enough to deal with you two outside the ring right now.

-It's not my fault! I was asked to RKO him!

-Yes, but you could have talk this out instead of keeping on acting like two kids.

-And why should I be the first one to go and talk to him? –He rolled his eyes.

Trish paused a moment before locking eyes with him. –Because I'd like my child to think that his dad can be an adult and make the first move with his best friend even though he's maybe right in the first place.

Randy remained in silence before softly speaking again. –Ok, I'll talk to him later, I promise you.

-Glad to hear that. –She smiled- Oh, and speaking of… I'm moving in with John and Ashley soon… that's a long story, I have to leave my house and they offered me to stay…

-And by this you mean that that bastard kicked you out? –He asked visibly annoyed.

-Yeah but… don't worry, it's better this way… so we'll be much closer… -She lightly smiled a little embarrassed.

-Oh, right… that's… very good indeed. –He chuckled.

-Glad you think so. –She truthfully smiled.

-Okay legend killer, now you listen to me and you better listen well. –Ashley then burst in interrupting the duo who looked at her with surprised looks. –I don't care who started this, I don't care whose fault is, I don't care who's acting more childish than the other but NOW you two better stop being such jerks!

-Ash, I- Randy tried to explain that he had just made up his mind on the subject but apparently the punk diva was on a roll.

-No, don't "Ash" me Mr. RKO, in less that an hour my boyfriend is going out in that very ring side by side with Torrie… and yes, I mean Torrie Wilson; I'm already pissed off at the idea and I can't deal with you two now, SO you better go and talk with him, make up, apologize, dance together… WHATEVER, but put an end to this story if you don't want to get your ass starstrucked right now! –She concluded with her rant with her hands on her hips.

-…Okay. –Randy simply shrugged peacefully taping his wrists as Trish tried desperately to hold a giggle.

-Okay? –Ashley skeptically asked.

-Yeah, okay. –He smiled amused as Trish burst out in laughter.

-What's so funny now? –The confused punk diva asked.

-I was just going to talk with John later after his match. –Randy grinned.

-Oh… okay then… very good. –She said taken aback as her cheeks became red for the embarrassment of her rant.

-But you were really intimidating anyway, don't worry. –He laughed as she rolled her eyes and Trish shook her head amused.

---

-Please welcome my guest at this time, she's the women's champion: Torrie! –Todd Grisham said at the camera.

-Hi Todd, hi guys! –The Boise native smiled adjusting the belt on her shoulder.

-Hi Torrie, first of all congrats on your victory.

-Thanks a lot Todd, I'm really ecstatic right now… this is a dream came true.

-Don't you thin that the way you won was… at least… questionable?

-Not at all. –She giggled- I did just what was right. I'm in this company since a lot of years and I didn't get any respect as competitor because of those eye candies who apparently think that winning a stupid contest and posing for playboy make you a diva. We all know that Ashley was the champion cause she's screwing John Cena. She didn't deserve the title, I do. Ashley Massaro was on my path and I did what I had to get rid of her.

-…Okay, and it seems that there are also some personal issues between you two…

-Of course, -Torrie glared at the camera- but after tonight's match the situation will be settled once and for all… cause after being in a match with me John Cena will finally see who's a real woman and a real champion.

-Ok, thanks Torrie, I think that's all?

-Sorry Todd, just another thing… To Ashley. You see, -she took out a piece of paper from her pocket- I have here an official document signed by Coachman that says that you, _punkie_, are banned from interfering in the match or coming out as long as I'm inside the ring tonight. So watch out Ashley and look how I'll steal your man. –She concluded with a triumphant smile.

---

-Please can I go and kill her before the match starts? I can make it looks like an accident, I promise!

-Ash. –John simply said with a chuckle turning off the monitor where they had just watched the interview.

-Okayyy, I won't. –She rolled her eyes- But you better watch out.

-Baby you're the cutest when you're jealous, I love it don't get me wrong, -he chuckled- but she can't literally 'steal' me don't worry… if it was Umaga who had a crush on me okay then, but Torrie… nothing's gonna happen.

-Ok, but I still don't trust her.

-The most she can do is trying to touch me when I give her the tag… and I'm completely down with that. –He joked.

-Jooohn! –She protested.

-Just kidding baby, c'mon! –He lightly smiled and kissed her nose as they reached the curtain where obviously there was his tag team partner for the night while his opponents had just entered the ring.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the sight of the Boise native and did her best ignore her.

-You're gonna watch the match with Trish? –John sweetly asked turning his back at the women's champion.

-Yep… so you'd better behave yourself. –She lightly smiled.

-I promise you I will. –He smiled amused.

…_Oh I want that girl so bad…_

As Torrie's music started the diva approached the couple with a fake smile directed to Ashley.

-Don't worry I'll take good care of him. See you out there JC. –She added lightly touching his arm and 'seductively' smiling at him before disappearing behind the curtain.

The self proclaimed dirty diva raised an eyebrow. -"JC"?

-Don't mind her.

-'K, -she pouted- good luck champ. –And with a kiss on the cheek she turned to leave.

-Hey hey hey…! –He rushed to take her hand making the punk diva turn again, then he cupped her face and kissed her. –I love you punkie.

-Love you too baby.

---

John entered the stage receiving the usual mixed reaction from the crowd; he made his 'wordlife' sign and approached Torrie who was waiting for him down the ramp with her belt secured on her shoulder.

-Don't worry but be careful, okay? –He told her with the most 'cold' tone that he could find.

She just nodded as he handed her his own championship and in a second the champ had already slid inside the ring and started to facing his opponents.

---

After almost 20 minutes the match was going as predictable with John fighting as well as he could against his opponents without tagging Torrie in while the diva was standing in the corner cheering for him.

Then after a vicious double team by Cade and Murdoch the champ found himself thrown out of the ring as the two forced Torrie to enter the ring. The blonde looked terrified as the tag team champions kept her still in a corner, ready to receive Umaga's attack. Fortunately John was able to reach the ring just in time and hit the Samoan bulldozer from behind, then he started to fight Cade and Murdoch. In a minute the ring was cleared and after a FU on Lance Cade the victory went to the team up of John and Torrie.

-Thank God, it's over. –Ashley commented from the backstage spot where she was watching it with her friends.

-C'mon he had to save her, you know John. –Trish smiled slightly amused.

-I won't be relieved too soon btw… -Randy pointed out looking at the monitor.

And infact Torrie had just slid into the ring and was hugging the champ.

-Thank you John, you're always the best! –She smiled.

-Yeah… no problem. –He replied without hugging her back and glad of the intermission of the referee who raised their hands together.

But immediately after, the Boise native literally threw her arms around his neck and… kissed the astonished champ.

-OMG JR! Look at Torrie! –Jerry Lawler exclaimed.

-A very special way to thank the champ, King. But I bet someone won't be very happy about it…

-And here she comes! It's Ashley!!!

The punk diva rushed to the ring and without thinking twice speared the giggly women's champion.

-I told you to stay away from my boyfriend! –She yelled at the diva on the mat.

-You bitch… -Torrie muttered.

-No, you're the bitch Torrie! And you better don't mess with me! –She continued hitting the Boise native with some right hands until John got hold of the dirty diva.

-A catfight over the champ, JR! John Cena is a lucky lucky man!

-Yes King, but we have to see if this would have any consequences… remember that Ashley was banned from the ring tonight.

-OMG but… that's the legend killer! Where did he come from? –King exclaimed in disbelief.

And indeed it was, so when John was keeping Ashley away from Torrie, Randy sneaked up behind his back and hit the champ with a RKO. The second in two weeks.

Then he slid out of the ring just to staring at the knocked out champ with a smirk on his face as Ashley immediately knelt down next to him to check on her boyfriend.

-Wait a minute Mr. Orton. And you too Miss Wilson. –Coachman declared appearing on the stage as also Torrie was coming down of the ring. –If I'm not mistaken you were banned from the ring tonight Ashley… well I'm tired of people disrespecting my authority… I'm the personal assistant of Mr. McMahon!

The self proclaimed dirty diva couldn't hold a smile as the whole crowd started to chant "You suck!" in his direction.

-You think it's funny, huh? Well hope you like what I'm saying too cause next week you will facing the women's champion Torrie Wilson… and Randy Orton, teaming up with your boyfriend.

-What? –Ashley yelled in disbelief- I'm not cleared to wrestle! You know that!

-That's not my problem anymore, if you came out tonight in that very ring… well I can't but assume that you're 100 ready to fight. That's it. –And with that he just left.

Ashley was almost speechless as Torrie waved at her with a huge grin on her face while the punk diva helped John standing up and the champ exchanged glares with the legend killer.

-What a way to end our night JR, I can't believe it!

-That was really awful King, we all know that Ashley can't wrestle yet! It's really dangerous for her… and Coach knows it!

-Well, I guess we just have to wait till next week to see what happens!!!


	58. Back to Normal

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Animal-Luvr-89**, **Rickster627**, **Cena130**, **Casey**, **xAttitudex**, **JohnCenaXTrishStratus**, **CharlieChaos**,**WordLyfe** and **ghettoprincesz914** for rewieving last chapter, wow you guys rock!!!  
This chapter starts immediately where we last left off, enjoy it : )  
R&R! thankies!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 58 "Back to Normal"**

Ashley hopelessly looked around her in disbelief, trying to ignore Torrie's smirk and to focus on Coach's words.

-I can't! I'm not cleared to wrestle! –She yelled one more time.

-Then you shouldn't have come out here. –He replied once again as Raw was already off air.

-Damn it! –John yelled in frustration as he stood up next to his girlfriend.

-You okay baby? –She asked concerned for the RKO that he had just taken.

-Yeah, don't worry about me… let's get you out of this situation. –He softly said rubbing his neck.

So the couple left the ring hand in hand and walked straight into the backstage.

-Coach wait! –The punk princess called out as he was just turning a corner.

-What now? –He rolled his eyes visibly annoyed- Didn't I already make myself clear? Next week it's you and your boyfriend vs. Miss Wilson and Mr. Orton. That's it.

-But I can't wrestle yet! Ask the doctor, he visited me yesterday, it's not an excuse!

-And what can I do about it? You heard Torrie, she warned you that I banned you from interfering tonight. If you decided to ignore me and come out anyway I just have to assume that you're 100 ready to fight.

She took a deep breath trying to remain calm. –Ok, so what do you want? An apology for ignoring your decision? Yes, I knew I wasn't supposed to come out but-

-Then deal with it. –He cut her off.

-But I can't! Geez I'm not trying to back down from this "punishment" match or anything else, but the doctor said so! I'm still recovering from my injury! Can't you just postpone it?

-I already said-

-We heard you, we're not deaf. –John interrupted him by roughly taking his shirt's collar and pushing him against the wall- If she says that she's not medical cleared than she won't be in your damn match whatsoever. And if you weren't the jackass that unfortunately you are you will care about the health of one of our divas first instead of searching for a moment of glory to kiss Vince's ass.

-I suggest you take your hands off of me or I'll call the security and suspend you indefinitely.

John let the Raw's executive assistant go but continued to glare at him. –And so?

-I said next week and next week it is. Anything else is not my problem.

-And what if I don't show up or refuse to compete? –The self proclaimed dirty diva asked.

-Yeah, you're gonna suspend or fire her or what? –John defiantly added knowing that only Vince had the power to fire anyone in the company and, according to their earlier meeting, he counted on Ashley.

-No, actually not. But I will strip you of your title and ban you out of every single title match for the next 6 months. –He triumphantly replied pointing at the WWE Champ- It's time you two start to understand who's in charge here; so Ashley… it's all up to you.

-You son of a b… -John yelled preparing to punch him but Ashley promptly held back his fit.

-It's not worth it babe, let's go.

And with a last glare the champ left for his locker room, protectively securing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

---

-I'm an idiot, it's all my fault. –Ashley uttered heavily collapsing on the leather couch and covering her face with her hands.

-You're not an idiot.

-Yes I am, I knew I was banned from interfering and I came out anyway.

-And you're not the first and the only one who does that, c'mon Ash, -he lightly chuckled- you know like everyone else does that every time someone gets "banned" from the arena or the ring he shows up anyway! And personally I would have done exactly the same you did.

-So you're not mad at me, aren't you? –She uncertainly asked.

-Mad at you? Hell no baby! –He smiled trying to reassure her- I'm mad at Coach for trying to bull you, I'm mad at Orton for sneaking up behind my back again, I'm mad at Torrie for trying to get between us… but I'm definitely not mad at you. Why should I?

-Cause I'm getting you in trouble too. –She sighed.

-Don't even say that baby… we're together, we face anything together. I'm just concerned for your health, I don't give a damn about anything else… championships come and go, it's not what matters. –He said crouching down in front of her so they could lock eyes.

-What do you mean John? –She asked confused.

-That you don't have to compete babe, I don't want you to. –He sweetly said.

-Oh, -she sighed and took his hand faintly smiling- I love you baby for this but that's not happening. There's no way in hell I'm going to let them strip you of your title. Even if I have to fight with both hands tied up behind my back.

He chuckled, -I know you mean it for real Ash, but I do too. I don't care about the title, I care more about you. What do I need the title for if I don't have you at 100?

-Thanks babe, -She softly said- but this is not even an option… I'm just… scared of getting hurt again, you know… -She concluded almost breaking down.

-Hey, -he softly said leading the punk princess forward and hugging her- you won't get hurt, I promise. You know what? We'll train every freaking day, all day long, till next Monday. It will be the faster recover ever but you will be ready, I'll take care of you.

-Really? –She asked as her lips started to curve in a weak smile.

-I swear to God.

-Good to hear cause I SO have to kick Torrie's ass for that kiss!

-Oh yes you have! –He chuckled.

-So, -she rolled her eyes- how does she kiss?

-Do you really want to know?

-Yes I do and be careful on what you decide to answer Mister! –She warned the champ with a glare.

-Well what can I say… awfully, no one kisses like you. –He smirked.

-Good to know. –She giggled before their lips met.

-Btw… when you said that you would fight even tied up, did you mean only in the ring? –He then mischievously teased her.

-John! –She smacked his arm.

-Just kidding babe. –He laughed leaning in for another kiss that led to another and another…

-Oh sorry…! –The legend killer uncertainly exclaimed entering the room 10 minutes later and interrupting what had soon become a make out session.

-Don't you know how to knock on a damn door? –John said standing up from the couch to face his (ex?) best friend, visibly annoyed not only for the interruption but also for who did it.

-I did knock but there was no answer. –He rolled his eyes.

-Well maybe we didn't want to get disturbed.

-I thought you were in the shower or something.

-Whatever, -the champ huffed- what do you want anyway? You're here to warn me on how I'll get the third RKO in three weeks next Monday? Or maybe you wanna hit Ash this time?

-Nothing of this, it has nothing to do with what happened tonight out there. I'm here for another reason. I already planned of coming here to talk to you.

-And why should I believe you?

-Ashley knows, ask her if you don't trust me.

-John come on… -Now it was the punk diva's turn to roll her eyes.

-Fine, sorry. What is this reason then? –He folded his arms waiting for Randy's answer.

-Apologize. –The younger superstar explained stuffing his hands in his jeans' pockets- I'm sorry for attacking you last week, it wasn't my choice do to it without warning you. First of all they told me that it had to be this way to make it more real and second, they decided that I was the first contender just during the show. I hadn't time to tell you before your match. That's it, there's nothing more behind it.

-…Why are you telling me this now?

-Cause you didn't let me after last show if I'm not mistaken. –He rolled his eyes- Besides, you know I'm just as stubborn as you, I had some help.

The champ sighed and turned for a second to meet Ashley's gaze. –Alright, I accept your apology… or better no, I don't accept it cause there's no need of apologize. I should have knew that it was all about our job and that there had to be a reason… or at least I should have listened to Ash when she told me so. I'm sorry for my reaction last Monday… I've been a jerk.

-You always are. –Randy smirked.

-Just as you're always an ass. –The champ grinned.

-Alright then. We're okay now? –The younger superstar asked.

-Yep. –John answered with a smile offering his hand that the legend killer promptly shook.

-Thank God, finally! –Ashley exclaimed rolling her eyes.

-Are you happy now? –Randy asked her with a roll of his eyes.

-Not yet… now I am. –She grinned after smacking both superstars on the back of their necks.

-Ouch! What was that for?

-For having acted like two stubborn kids and driving me and Trish crazy.

-C'mon we didn't-

-Oh yes, you did. Big time. –The Canadian smirked entering the room with her arms folded.

-You were eavesdropping on us? –The legend killer rolled his eyes.

-What a shame. –The champ added.

-Yeah, like you two don't do the same every time we talk on the phone. –Trish commented.

-That's… totally different. –The third generation superstar protested.

-Yes, cause we aren't supposed to know. –Ashley rolled her eyes amused by the two busted superstars who where exchanging looks.

-Anyway, -Trish added- hurry up and hug each other so we can move on and go to eat something, I'm starving!

-Me too! –Ashley promptly agreed.

-Men don't do hugs. –John pointed out with a disgusted face.

-And we already shook hands! –The legend killer echoed.

The girls just glared at them, Trish with her arms folded an Ashley with her hands on her hips.

-Fiiine! –The two gave up and shared a quick hug.

-Are you satisfied now? –Randy rolled his eyes.

-Yep. –The self proclaimed dirty diva beamed.

-Finally peace made, -The Canadian sighed relieved- now let's go out to dinner c'mon!

-Just give me 10 minutes, I still have to shower after my match.

-Yeah Cena, you do stink. –The legend killer grinned.

-I SO can't wait to kick your ass on Monday, Orton. –The champ smirked back.

-Oh my God, they're impossible!

-Tell me about it, I share a hotel room with them most of the days.

-You have all my sympathy sister. –Trish said linking arms with her best friend as both girls rolled their eyes but couldn't help but smile at how everything was back to normal.

---

-And so she went on and on like for 10 minutes when I already decided to talk to you… she was unstoppable. –Randy grinned as he related to John his earlier meeting with Ashley. The four were at a diner near the arena, where infact there were also other superstars scattered around; John and Ashley were sat at one side of the rectangular table while Randy and Trish on the other.

-You did baby? –The champ asked amused at his girlfriend.

-I wasn't actually unstoppable. –She protested rolling her eyes.

-She was more like rambling. –The legend killer added with a smirk- In the end she also threatened me of…wait, how was it? Oh yeah, of "starstruck my ass".

-Interesting… remind me of never make you upset. –John commented joining his best friend in laughing.

-Ha ha very funny, I was just trying to make you stop with that ridiculous situation. –The punk diva protested.

-Exactly. –Trish nodded pointing a finger at the two guys- You should thank us.

-Yeah cause we couldn't fix this without you two. –The legend killer rolled his eyes.

-Excuse me mister but wasn't you the one who came in my room at 2 AM swearing of not talking to John never again? –The Canadian asked raising an eyebrow.

-And you don't laugh –Ashley added glaring at her boyfriend- cause you weren't any better than him.

-C'mooon we would have made up anyway eventually! –The champ tried to protest.

-Yeah if eventually stands for "in ages". –Trish rolled her eyes.

-Fine, you helped us. –Randy gave up- You don't want us to really thank you I hope.

-Nah, a bow will be enough. –The self proclaimed dirty diva grinned.

-Oh yes, cause we SO rule! –The Canadian added high fiving her best friend.

-Whoa Trish I've never seen you eating so much before. –John chuckled a few minutes later as the 7 time women's champion stole a few fries from Ashley's dish.

-Forgive me if I have a human being growing inside my stomach, John. –She rolled her eyes.

-Let's hope that he didn't get his daddy's appetite. –Ashley naturally commented staring in astonishment at Randy who, unaware of anything around him, was focusing on his second "hamburger with everything".

-What? –He asked puzzled as soon as he realized that they were all staring at him.

-Nothing dumbass.- John rolled his eyes amused as the three of them burst out laughing.

But little they knew that someone else behind them had listened to the final part of their conversation.

* * *

So who heard them? And will there be consequences for Trish and Randy's secret? Meanwhile in the next chapter as Ashley gets ready for the match someone else will become jealous of her rival... 


	59. One Step Closer

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Rickster627**, **Cena130**, **WordLyfe**, **ghettoprincesz914**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **Animal-Luvr-89**, **johncenaisUHmaZiNg** for rewieving last chapter! You're awesome :)  
Here we go with the next chapter, hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 59 "One Step Closer"**

-Let's go Ash! YAY! –Trish encouraged her friend from ringside stomping her hands on the mat.

It was Sunday evening, the day before Raw and the big match, and the four friends were practicing in the basement of John and Ashley's house where the champ had installed a ring. Well actually only he and the punk princess were sweating in the ring cause, due to her condition, Trish was just cheering for her best friend while the legend killer was lazily hanging around.

-C'mon hun! –The Canadian yelled as Ashley applied a perfect arm bar on her boyfriend.

-Well done babe. –The champ chuckled- You okay?

-I feel great. –The self proclaimed dirty diva announced eager to continue their training session.

-Perfect! –Trish happily commented- You're so gonna kick their butts!

-Hey, wait a minute! –Randy protested joining the 7 time women's champion at ringside- You hope they win!

-Of course I do. –She responded matter-of-factly.

-But you should cheer for me! –He pouted.

-Here we go. –John whispered in Ashley's ear rolling his eyes as she giggled.

-And why should I?

-Because… I'm the father of your child!

-I'm the aunt! –Ashley promptly said.

-I'm the uncle! –John echoed raising a hand.

-2 against 1. –Trish concluded with an amused smile.

-That's no fair. –The legend killer rolled his eyes.

-Cheer up Mr. RKO, -The Canadian smiled patting his shoulder- you have Torrie on your side.

-Score! –The champ grinned and received a glare by both divas- Sorry, just kidding.

-I don't want to have Torrie on my side! –Randy protested- She creeps me out with her obsession for John!

Trish couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

-I'm sure you can deal with it ledge. –The punk diva giggled- Besides it's not our fault if you're a heel. Now let's continue this, I have to be ready for that Barbie. –She concluded bouncing in the ring.

Randy rolled his eyes as the couple was ready to fight again and finally slid in the ring as well.

-What are you doing? –John asked as the legend killer suddenly grabbed his arm.

-Shut up, I'm gonna teach Ash a new move. She has to kick that bitch's ass.

Ashley literally jumped on Randy's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Trish smiled happily.

-Okay, now first of all you gotta send your opponent behind the ropes. –The younger superstar explained as John reluctantly went on the apron.

-Or you can make her fall outside and then be ready as soon as she tires to enter the ring again. –The champ added.

-Hey, I'm the trainer now! –Randy protested.

-I'm her boyfriend! –He snapped back.

-I'm her best friend!

-But I'm the champ!

-And I'm… better looking!

-…What?

-Guyyys? –Ashley finally interrupted them.

-That's really not the point now. –Trish echoed rolling her eyes.

-Fine… then you place your opponent between two ropes like that and pull him forward towards you and then… here you go with the DDT. –The legend killer concluded executing the move on his best friend.

-Okay… I think I got it, thanks! –The punk smiled.

-Yeah, thanks Randy. –John rolled his eyes rubbing his head.

-Anytime guys. –He smirked joining the Canadian again.

-Well done. –She smiled at him.

-Thanks. –He chuckled and responded with a wink.

-Ok babe, I guess that's all for today. –John announced placing an arm around Ashley's shoulders and kissing her head.

-Only 5 minutes more, please! –She pleaded- I wanna practice my crossbody!

-No way, -the champ softly said grabbing her arm as she moved to climb the turnbuckle- you did enough for today and besides you have to be careful with that ankle.

-Fine, despot. –She gave up rolling her eyes- But I don't feel like standing still… Trishy you're on for a walk down the beach?

-Sure, -the Canadian giggled- boys take care of the dinner, see you later!

-She wasn't serious, was she? –Randy groaned as the two girls disappeared.

-Unfortunately I think she was. –John rolled his eyes.

-So we really have to go up and cook dinner? You and I? Like for serious? –The legend killer skeptically asked.

-Mmm I was thinking of a challenge at the playstation while we order pizza, actually. –The champ smirked.

-That's why you're my best friend. –Randy grinned as they rushed upstairs.

---

-You did very well today hun, I'm sure everything will be okay tomorrow. –Trish confidently said as the two girls walked on the shore with Tobey.

-I hope so, I feel quite good actually… as long as the ankle won't bother me.

-I'm sure it won't… and then you have John anyway to feel safe whatever may happen.

-And hopefully Randy won't RKO me. –The punk diva giggled.

-He seems so changed lately… in a good way I mean. –She thoughtfully smiled- He's sweet.

-Yes, he is. –Ashley echoed with a mischievous smile.

-What? Why are you looking at me like that?

-I didn't say anything! –She raised her hands in defense but couldn't help but smirk.

-That look is enough. –The Canadian rolled her eyes.

-Well hun can't you guess the matter of his change?

-Do you mean it depends on the baby? –She asked in disbelief.

-Or better on the mother's, I'd say. –She self proclaimed dirty diva giggled.

-Shut up. –Trish laughed and playfully hit her best friend's arm.

-C'mon it's obvious!

-No, it's not… just no. –She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but blush at the thought.

-Anyway you seem happier lately. –The former champion sincerely smiled.

-I am, I finally am. –She truthfully smiled.

-I'm so glad to hear that.

-And I also have to thank you for that… you and John have been so supportive.

-And maybe it's also because of a certain legend killer… -The punk princess teased her friend.

-Stop it. –She rolled her eyes.

-C'mon you have to admit it! –She giggled.

-Ashley Marie Massaro!

-C'mooon!

-And what should I admit?

-That he's not indifferent to you. –She grinned.

-Ashley! –She pleaded.

-Trishy! –The other diva echoed.

-Okay… maybe… -The Canadian admitted with a roll of her eyes and a blush.

-Ha I knew it! –The dirty diva bounced up and down.

-I just said "maybe"! –Trish protested.

-That's enough for me… even cause I'm sure that you're not indifferent to him.

-Really? –She eagerly asked.

The punk just giggled.

-C'mon let's go back, -the 7 time women's champion rolled her eyes and took her friend's hand- before they burn the house.

-Or before the pizzas arrive.

-Exactly my point. –She giggled and they started to run with Tobey preceding them, both happily like two teenagers in love.

---

-Haha look at that!

-You're getting annoying. –Randy rolled his eyes.

-Says the guy who has just lost for the third time. –John comment amused.

-It's not my fault if this stupid controller doesn't do what it should! L1 is for the tombstone but it refuses to cooperate! –The younger superstar protested.

-That's what you get when you try to play with someone that you don't know well… -John smirked as on the screen "John Cena" locked "The Undertaker" in a STFU- Here you go, next time you'd better choose yourself Randy… unless…

-Unless what?

-Unless you're afraid to lose with yourself against me.

-Oh please, -the legend killer scoffed- I can beat you in the ring as in a real ring.

-Prove it then. –The champ grinned.

-Fine, but you're gonna regret it!

-Oh cool, I wanna play! –Ashley exclaimed entering the room and running to seat between John's legs as the two superstars were sat on the floor with their backs against the couch.

-Me too! –Trish echoed sitting down next to Randy.

-Have you ever played? –The legend killer rolled his eyes at the Canadian.

-Nope, but if you do it I can too, Orton. –She grinned

-She has a point dude. –John commented wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

-Ok… I choose myself then. –The Canadian proudly announced pressing the X button to confirm her selection.

-Since it's your 1st time and I'm not in the game as one of the divas, I'm going with an easy opponent for you hun. –Ashley said making her choice.

-Ha ha very funny. –Randy rolled his eyes when his character appeared on the screen while John and Trish burst out with laughter.

Five minutes later the two girls were in the middle of the match but the two boys were caught up in the game as well as Randy tried to teach Trish how to play.

As the Canadian's alter ego was recovering from a vicious move performed by Ashley playing as Randy, John moved his girlfriend's finger and pressed a button. As result, the legend killer on the screen started to smugly pose.

-He's so full of himself. –The champ commented amused.

-Just like the real one. –The punk diva giggled.

-Stop you two. I'm awesome. And you hit the square faster! –Randy said torn between helping Trish and going against himself.

-I'm trying! –The Canadian protested.

-Let me do it, c'mon. –He rolled his eyes placing an arm around her to reach the controller.

-That's my finger that you're pushing, easy Mr. RKO. –Trish pointed out raising an eyebrow.

-Uh, right… sorry. –The 3rd generation superstar muttered with an apologetic look, suddenly feeling awkward by their position.

John noticed it as well and nudged Ashley who softly giggled looking at how close the two were.

-I'm coming to get you, stupid egocentric! –Trish yelled as her character was fully recovered.

-Hey! –The legend killer protested.

-Sorry, I was referring to your alter ego, not you. –She flashed an innocent smile.

-As the real one wasn't egocentric as well. –The champ commented amused rolling his eyes.

-I'm ready for the finisher! –Ashley yelled excited pressing L1 to deliver a RKO.

-Me too! –Trish echoed using the same button to reverse her opponent's move.

But as the four pair of eyes was glued to the screen to see who will have the upper hand, the image suddenly disappeared with a "pop".

-Oh Tobey, not again… -The punk princess helplessly said as her dog happily wigged its tail with the electric cable secured in its mouth.

-You're a bad boy, Tob. –Trish giggled.

-I guess you have to wait to be back in the real ring to kick his ass then Trish. –John chuckled patting his best friend's back who turned to him rolling his eyes.

-Yes… I guess… OMG! –The Canadian suddenly cried out.

-What?

-What's wrong?

-Hun?

The trio immediately looked at the diva with concerned looks on their faces.

-Something wrong with the baby? –Randy asked alarmed as she placed her hand on her stomach.

-No… he just… kicked… for the first time! –She explained as her frown turned up in a beautiful smile.

-Oh…

-But that's awesome! –Ashley squealed as John chuckled.

-Can I…? –Randy uncertainly gestured to Trish's midsection.

-But of course! –She smiled taking his hand and placing it on her stomach, resting hers on top of his.

-He kicks hard! –The legend killer commented with a huge smile locking eyes with Trish who at this point had tears of happiness in her eyes.

-He's going to be a wrestler then. –John chuckled.

-Or a diva. –Ashley pointed out- We don't know the sex yet, right Trishy?

-Exactly. –The Canadian smiled lost in Randy's eyes and finally feeling complete.

---

-Have you seen how they looked at each other? –Ashley smiled 2 hours later as she and John entered their room.

-If Randy doesn't make a move soon, he's an idiot. –The champ echoed closing the door behind them- I've never seen him so heels over head.

-I know. –She softly giggled.

-I wonder when they will start to realize that they're so in love with each other. Or better, Randy already knows that he loves her…

-Well… -She beamed.

-What? –Do you know something that I don't? –He pouted.

-Maybe…

-C'mon tell me, I wanna know!

-And what do I get if I tell you? –She smirked.

-Mmm… let's see… -He said getting closer to the punk princess who was standing under the bathroom's doorframe and lowered his head as to kiss her. But as soon as she lifted up hers and closed her eyes, he walked back.

-What? –She asked confused opening her eyes and seeing him in front of her, sat on the edge of the bed and smirking.

-You don't get anything if you don't tell me first. –He grinned.

-That's teasing! –She protested.

-And so? –He commented amused.

-Fine. –She rolled her eyes- I got Trish to admit that Randy is not indifferent to her. –She happily announced.

-Now that's something! –He chuckled.

-I know! –She softly giggled coming closer and giving him a peck on the lips- Now about that kiss?

-A deal is a deal. –He beamed and kissed her, first softly and then deeply.

-I thought so. –She giggled when they pulled apart and heavily collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

-Worried for tomorrow?

-A little… -she admitted- but I'm not afraid of Torrie, I'm just concerned for my ankle, you know.

-You've done anything you could baby, don't worry about this now. –He nodded lightly brushing her hand.

-_We_'ve done anything. –She corrected him with a smile.

-Right, -he chuckled- so you wanna take same rest?

-Yeah… but I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep now.

-Well in this case… I know a perfect method to relax… -He mischievously smirked adjusting himself on top of her.

-You're my trainer, I trust you then. –She giggled as they started to make out.

---

"_Dear diary, _

_You can't believe what happened today and… okay, I feel stupid like keep on writing this journal at my age and all… but right now I can't help it! The baby kicked for the first time today! Can you believe it? I'm so happy…. And even more! I can't describe how I feel… it's so overwhelming… it's a perfect feeling! My baby kicked for the first time… and Randy was there too. OUR baby kicked for the first time. And he too seemed so enthusiastic… you know, Ashley is killing me to admit it, but I think that maybe…"_

-Come in! –The Canadian exclaimed closing her journal and hiding it in the night stand as someone knocked on her door.

-Hey… -Randy uncertainly opened the door- You okay?

-Yeah, sure…. What's up? –She asked with a smile.

-Well I'm going home, Ashley and John just went in their room too. –He explained.

-Okay, then….

-And… are you sure you feel good, right? It's okay that he kicks? –He asked a little embarrassed.

-Oh yes, I feel great… it's normal, but thanks for asking. –She sincerely smiled.

-Okay, see you tomorrow then…

-Yep, good night. –She beamed.

Then as he was exiting, suddenly changed his mind and came back. –If Ashley needs anything tomorrow morning, you know for the match… tell her that she can call me.

-Sure, I'll tell her, don't worry…

-And… tell John that…

-Randy, would you stay here tonight? –She suddenly interrupted his evasively rambling.

-Are you sure? –He asked locking eyes with her.

-Yes, I'd be glad if you want…

-I was hoping you'd say that. –The legend killer sincerely smiled back at her.

* * *

In the next chapter as Ashley and John are ready for their match someone will start to get jealous... 


	60. Back where I Belong

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Rickster627**, **WordLyfe**, **xAttitudex**, **ghettopricensz914**, **Animal-Luvr-89** and **Cena130 **for rewieving last chapter : ) Here we go with the new one, it's a long one but i hope you won't get bored lol!  
R&R and enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 60 "Back where I Belong"**

Trish slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the daylight that was filtering through the curtains of 'her' brand new room and looked next to her smiling; it felt good to share the bed with someone again. But soon her smile faded into a frown when she realized that beside her there was just an empty space.

"_Maybe he regretted it_", she thought with a sigh. "_I shouldn't have neither listened to Ashley_." The Canadian complained, but before she could go on freaking out, something caught her attention… so she stretched out her hand and reached a folded paper on the nightstand. A note, he left her a note! She couldn't help but smile again as she adjusted herself in a sitting position.

"_Hey,  
you were already wondering if I had sneaked out in the middle of the night? ;) Sorry, I have to leave early cause I have some workout to do for tonight… and you're sleeping so peacefully that I don't want to wake you up. Hope you and the baby are fine this morning,  
see you later then.  
RKO  
PS: I'm glad I stayed."_

Trish started to softly giggle as her cheeks colored up. Then she widely smiled reading it all over again… she was definitely happy. _"And oh, Ashley was so right!"_ she thought literally beaming and took her cell phone from the nightstand. She stared at the electronic device in her hand feeling as if she was 16 again, uncertainly torn between what her heart told her to do and what her head did.

-Oh what the heck, take a risk Trish! –She said out loud to herself and pressed the call button.

-_Hey, _-The legend killer's voice greeted her a few seconds later.

-Hey yourself, -she echoed with a chuckle.

-_Is everything alright?_

-Yeah, sure. Am I disturbing you?

-_Not at all,_ -now it was his turn to chuckle- _btw you totally sleep like a dead person_.

-Shut up, I was just tired! –She laughed.

-_That's true!_

-Well at least I don't snore. –She replied amused.

-_What? I do not snore!_

-Yes legend killer, you do. –She giggled.

-_Fine, maybe_. –He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at the same.

-Well I leave you to your workout then… I don't want you to use me as an excuse when John will kick your ass tonight. –She joked.

-_Still not cheering for me, huh?_

-We'll see, -she smiled- and thanks for the note.

-_Thanks for the call_. –He echoed.

-See you later.

-_Yep._

-…and Randy?

-_Yes?_

-I'm glad you stayed too. –She softly said after a comfortable silence and anyone who would have seen his face at that moment could have sworn that he had just won the lottery.

---

-Babyyy wake up! –Ashley squealed jumping on their bed again and shaking John.

-What? What happened? –He reluctantly rubbed his eyes.

-You'll never guess what I just saw!

-Can I never guess it in an hour please? –He yawned.

-Joooohn! –The punk diva protested.

-Fine, I'm awake, what have you just seen? –He gave up.

-Randy coming out of Trish's room! –She excitedly announced.

-Really? –He asked suddenly interested.

-Really! –She echoed.

-Couldn't have he just stopped by early to see how was she? –He then skeptically wondered.

-Nah, -she shook her head and beamed- he was wearing exactly the same clothes of yesterday.

-So he spent the night here, awesome. –The champ grinned.

-I know right? –She giggled- I can't wait for them to finally become a couple, they both deserve to be happy.

-Right. –John nodded and smiled- So now can we go back to sleep again?

-I was thinking that we could actually train a little more for tonight?

-Baby, -he rolled his eyes.

-Please Johnny! –She pouted pulling his arm.

-Ok, listen to me, -he said adjusting in a sitting position and cupping her face in his hands- you're ready Ash, you've worked hard all the week. You've done your best and I'm proud of you, everyone is. But I want you to relax till tonight, we don't want to strain your ankle too much, right?

-I guess so… but what if then tonight it doesn't turn out well? –She uncertainly asked.

-It's okay to be scared Ash, -he lightly smiled- but don't worry, you're not going to be alone out here. As long as you want to fight I'll be next to you, but if you don't feel like doing it, I told you babe, I don't care of anything else except you. I'll take care of you whatever happens, you know that, right?

-Yes, -she lightly chuckled- I don't know what I'll do without you… I love you so much John…

-Same here punkie. –He sweetly said as she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

-Still want to go back to sleep? –She teased.

-Mmm suddenly I'm not that sleepy anymore. –He smirked.

-I thought so. –She giggled before starting to kiss him again.

---

-Hey John! –Randy called out as his best friend passed him by in the corridor.

-Oh hey man, I didn't notice you. –The champ smiled joining the legend killer- What's up?

-Is Ashley okay? What did the doctor say?

-Well he said that she's still not at her best but he never expected to see such improvement in one week… so I guess it's a good sign, right?

-Yeah, I think so… listen John I wanted to talk with you about that…

-Yeah?

-Well I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry about me, okay? Of course unfortunately I don't think Torrie will go easy on her but you can totally trust me, I'd never hurt her.

-Thanks man, I know that but thanks for reminding me anyway. –The champ truthfully smiled and shared a man-hug with his best friend.

-And I also wanted to say…

-Ha ha I knew it! –John grinned.

-What? –Randy asked with a confused look.

-You want to tell me that you slept with Trish tonight, I knew it! –He beamed.

-…actually I was going to wish you good luck… but how the hell do you know? –The younger superstar asked obviously taken aback.

-Ashley saw you coming out of her room this morning.

-I have second thought now about what I said earlier about her. –Randy rolled his eyes.

-C'mon tell me what's going on. –John smirked.

-And what can I say John, you know my feelings… -He shrugged.

-And hers?

-I don't know about hers… but she asked me to remain… we just slept for the record.

-Well of course you just slept, -the champ rolled his eyes- you did enough 4 months ago.

-Shhh, someone could hear you!

-Don't try to change subject Randy. –He chuckled.

-Fine, what do you want me to say John? That I love her more everyday? Or that I've never been happier to 'just sleep' with a girl? Well it is so. –He sincerely admitted.

-She will realize the same soon, I'm sure. –He smiled.

-Oh well if you're sure I'm all right then. –The youngest champion in history rolled his eyes.

-Hey! What are you saying, that I'm not good to understand girls?

-Dude you trained Ash for almost 2 full months before realizing that she liked you. –He pointed out raising an eyebrow.

-Ok well… maybe… fine! Let's say that Ashley is sure of that, better now? –He rolled his eyes.

-Definitely. –Randy chuckled.

---

Ashley was in John's locker room getting ready for her upcoming match. She was wearing a black tank top with "Rebel" written on it in hot pink gothic letters, a matching mini skirt of the same colors, hot pink fishnets sleeves and black fishnets. Her dirty blonde hair was straight. She had just finished tying up one of her combat boots humming "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore to relax herself when someone interrupted her.

-How's my best friend tonight? –Trish smiled entering the room.

-Like someone who nearly had a heart attack. –The punk diva dramatically replied turning off her ipod that didn't make her hear her best friend's footsteps.

-Sorry, but I saw John on my way here so I thought there was no need of knocking before coming in. –She giggled.

-Randy told you that he caught us making out on the couch last week, didn't he? –She rolled her eyes.

-Well… -the Canadian grinned.

-Yeah I forgot that you two are so buddy buddy lately…

-We're not! –Trish protested.

-Oh yes, you are. –The self proclaimed dirty diva replied in a sing-song voice.

-That's really not the point. –The 7 times champion rolled her eyes.

-And what is the point then?

-Well… -she uncertainly started- maybe you were right…

-About what? –She questioned her friend with a puzzled look.

-Hello? Are we having the same conversation here? About me and my feelings for _him_.

-Aaah! –The punk squealed and literally pushed Trish on the couch sitting next to her- Are you sure?

-I don't know, I think, maybe… yes.

-No wayyy! –Ashley happily giggled.

-Yes way! –Trish echoed with a laugh.

-Aw that's awesome! –She beamed- So tell me the horny details that made you change your mind.

-Whoa what horny details?

-Well you and Randy slept together so I assume…

-Nothing, don't assume anything cause there aren't horny details. –She rolled her eyes.

-I know, just kidding. –She giggled.

-But how do you know? I didn't tell you yet that he stayed… -The Canadian asked with a puzzled look.

-You two were too loud tonight. –The dirty diva joked.

-Ashleyyy! –She protested playfully hitting her on the arm.

-Ok, ok I saw him coming out of your room this morning. –She softly giggled.

-Aw Ash you have no idea how sweet he as! He came to ask me if I was ok when you and John went to bed… and I don't know, he was so cute and protective… that I asked him to stay…

-You did what? Aww!

-I know, right? I don't know where the hell it came from! –She giggled- But anyway he said that he was hoping for me to ask him this!

-Oh, sweet! –Ashley sincerely commented.

-And so we just slept of course, but when I woke up this morning I was so happy… -Trish widely smiled.

-And was it awkward this morning?

-He wasn't there actually but as I was starting to freak out that I was an idiot and so on, I found a note on the night stand!

-Awww!

-I don't know Ash, I feel so… strange! And happy… and geez I can't stop thinking of yesterday! –She admitted with a giggle.

-Well you know what I think, -she smirked- now I wanna know what _you_ think about this.

Trish smiled and slowly opened her mouth to finally confess her feelings when the voice of an assistant from behind the door interrupted her. –Ashley you're on in 15 minutes!

-Yes thanks… but just now! –The former champ groaned.

-I guess we'll finish our conversation another time. –Trish softly giggled and stood up followed by Ashley.

-Now I'll kick Torrie's ass twice cause it's her fault if we have to stop now that we were getting to the good part. –The punk princess rolled her eyes as she checked herself in the mirror one last time.

-Didn't Maria say earlier that she wanted to curl your hair? –The Canadian questioned her friend.

-Yeah but… you know, Torrie has curly hair tonight so…

-You hate her that much? –She raised an eyebrow.

-Trishy she injured me and is trying to steal my boyfriend! –The self proclaimed dirty diva exclaimed in her defense.

-Well cause I was just going to say that I totally agree with you hun. –Trish grinned making Ashley giggle- That bitch! Are you ready?

-Yep, -she confidently nodded- I'll show her with whom she's messing.

-Right! –The 7 times champion approved and then uncertainly added- Uhm and speaking of… could you… I mean, you know…

-What?

-Could you keep an eye on her?

-…of course I'm going to keep both my eyes on her, she's my opponent. –Ashley replied matter-of-factly not understanding her point.

-No I mean… well I know that she's obsessed with John and all, but you know, can you keep an eye on her AND Randy, just in case? –She finally explained blushing a little.

-Oh… someone's already getting jealous! –The punk beamed.

-I'm not-

-We have no time for denial hun but don't worry I will. –She cut her off and giggled.

-Good thanks… let's go now! –The Canadian chuckled and linked her arms with her best friend.

---

-And there she goes. –John chuckled placing an arm around his girlfriend's waist as she and Trish joined him and Randy at the curtain.

-Yes here I am. –Torrie obviously 'misunderstood' him reaching the curtain as well and flashing a smile at the wwe champ as Ashley rolled her eyes.

-You'd better be ready bitch cause you're going to regret last week's kiss so bad. –The punk princess warned her opponent.

-Or you're going to regret you decision to interrupt it. –Boise native smirked- We're both champs JC, we're like a match made in heaven, you know?

-Oh please. –Trish scoffed capturing her attention.

-And what are you doing here Stratus? Don't you know that this area is reserved for the actual wrestlers?

-I'm injured for the record, -she replied raising an eyebrow- and don't give me that attitude sweetie cause I've known you for years and I could pin you with just a move.

-If you remember how to fight, sure… aren't 4 months too much for a shoulder to recover?

-And who are you Torrie, my doctor? –The Canadian snapped back with her hands on her hips.

-Just saying, -she shrugged before adding with a smirk- cause you know, you're starting to look a little plump, maybe you should train more…

Behind the Boise native John and Ashley exchanged alarmed looks with Randy after this last comment… did she know something?

But before Trish could reply, her music blasted through the speakers.

-Sorry _sweetheart,_ I have to go now. –She faked a smile at the Canadian and then turned to Randy- See you out there, partner.- She seductively said brushing her fingers against his chest and making sure to look back at Trish as she walked on.

John and Ashley exchanged a puzzled look… that was definitely odd. So Torrie twisted her Ashley's cap backside and winked at John before disappearing behind the curtain.

-Ok, what the hell was that? –Randy asked with a confused look.

-Whore. –Ashley commented.

-I wonder what that was all about. –Trish folded her arms a little worried by the Boise native's comments- Kick her butt for me too hun, okay?

-I promise. –The punk diva smiled.

-Ok… I'm going back to the women's locker room to watch the match then, be careful and good luck, go get her! –She smiled back hugging her friend. And you keep my girl safe, ok? –She added joking with John.

-I will. –The champ chuckled.

Then the Canadian turned to face Randy who was obviously giving her the puppy dog eyes treatment.

-Fine, -she rolled her eyes- good luck to you too and do a great job. –She said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he grinned- But I still want them to win. –She then added with a giggle.

The legend killer rolled his eyes but chuckled anyway as she walked away.

…_Hey! Nothing you can say…_

-I guess it's my turn now.

-Yep, see you out there, opponent. –John said in a high pitched voice mocking Torrie.

The younger superstar rolled his eyes and went on to Ashley who was smiling amused.

-See you in a minute Mr. RKO. –She said.

-Yeah and don't worry, you'll be okay. –He chuckled giving her a quick hug.

-Thanks. –She smiled.

-So, you ready punkie? –John chuckled as he and Ashley remained alone.

-Yes, I guess… I'm a little nervous. –She admitted taking a deep breath.

-It's okay but you're going to be fine, I promise. –He softly said.

-I know, I'm not scared… you'll be there with me. –She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

-Let's go then baby. –He said taking her hand in his.

---

Ashley smiled at the crowd coming out hand in hand with her boyfriend and could clearly hear the entire arena cheering for her. She giggled pointing at John who was raising his title and then confidently made her rock on sign, in a moment all the energy coming from the crowd had kicked away the nervousness, she had missed be out there _so much…_

-You okay, punkie? –He asked with a smile as they walked down the ramp.

-Never been better. –She beamed.

---

After 20 minutes of match the girls were still at their respective corners, both John and Randy giving their best since it was their first time face to face in a ring and their title match at Summerslam was just one week away.

-Let's go John! –The punk princess cheered from her corner clapping her hands along with the crowd as the champ was able to come out from one of Randy's headlock. Then after a few elbows at the younger man's middle section and a couple of right hands, John executed his well known set of movements.

-Go baby!!! –Ashley did her rock sign as the five knuckles shuffle was delivered.

-C'mon Randy! Get up! –Torrie screamed from her corner.

The Champ just reached a count of two as Randy moved a shoulder at the last second and as the referee turned to tell Torrie to calm down since she wasn't holding the small rope attached to the turnbuckle, the younger superstar hit his best friend with a low blow. So as the champ was on the mat groaning in pain, the legend killer tagged the Boise native in.

-Here we go King, the moment that we all were waiting for since weeks. –JR commented as the crowd went literally wild- These two girls have definitely some unfinished business… both private and professional.

-Oh I'm so glad to be here at ringside! –King echoed.

Ashley smirked confidently and entered the ring cause being this a mixed tag team match she didn't need the tag; Torrie mocked her doing her rock sign and the punk diva scoffed gesturing for her opponent to just bring it on. As the two girls were face to face in the middle of the ring the more experienced diva decided to bitch slap Ashley who in response, rubbing her cheek, just grinned and started to deliver some powerful right hands. The catfight was finally on.

After 5 minutes of equal momentums it seemed that the Boise native was having the upper hand cause she was keeping on deliberately hitting Ashley's ankle.

-C'mon Ash! –John encouraged her.

-Oh King that's just so wrong! –JR commented as Torrie didn't leave Ashley's well known injured leg.

-C'mon Ashley! Show her what you got! –Jerry "the King" Lawler confidently said.

And actually the self proclaimed dirty diva did so. As Torrie helping with the ropes jumped with all her weight on Ashley's leg, the punk quickly moved away making her just fall on the mat. Then she ran at the other side of the ring and came back with a baseball slide making the Boise native fall outside.

She instinctively looked at John who confidently grinned and in a moment she glanced sideways at Randy… and she could have sworn that he had just nodded in her direction and gave her a wink. So she just waited inside and as soon as Torrie was starting to climb the four squared ring, she grabbed her positioning her opponent between the two lower ropes and executed a perfect DDT as Randy had just taught her the previous morning.

-Wow look at Ashley, JR! –An excited King commented.

-Torrie should have thought twice before deciding to mess with this young girl. –JR echoed as the punk princess was on fire and delivered first a flying headscissors and then a well executed bulldog. Then she went for the pin but Torrie kicked out at 2.

-Let's go babe! –John confidently encouraged her as the self proclaimed dirty diva positioned her opponent on the mat and climbed the turnbuckle to deliver her finisher; unfortunately Torrie was able to rise again and without further waiting ran to her own corner to tag the legend killer in.

-What Tor, you're scared now? –Ashley smirked coming down from the turnbuckle again. But the Boise native, already beaten up, wasn't listening… instead she pulled Randy's arm back after giving him the tag and pressed his lips against hers.

-Look at Torrie, she just kissed her partner! –JR exclaimed.

-Oh how much I wish I could be Randy Orton… -King commented.

-What the… -Randy exclaimed as he finally pulled apart and looked in disbelief at the smirking diva in front of him. As his opponent was so obviously distracted John went for a roll up but Randy was able to break free from his grip. Then they proceeded with alternative moments again, till after a vicious DDT of his own, the younger superstar seemed ready to deliver his finisher.

-Yeah, go RKO! –The women's champion encouraged him.

-Watch out John! –Ashley yelled from her corner. And apparently the champ heard her cause as soon as he was able to get up, he ducked his head so Randy couldn't grab it for the RKO and instead coming down took his opponent's leg locking him in a STFU.

Randy tried to reach the ropes but in vain, they were almost in the middle of the ring. And as the youngest champion in history seemed ready to tap out, the Boise native entered the ring clearly intentioned to break the hold. But the punk princess was ready as well and ran in her direction, knocking the diva out with a perfect chick kick.

-The chick kick, JR! –King exclaimed- Trish Stratus should be very proud of her protégé!

-This was for injuring me! –The dirty diva yelled but unfortunately the ref was obviously distracted by the two divas and didn't notice Randy tapping his hand on the mat. So John let him go and after sending the younger man against the ropes, grabbed him for a FU.

-And this is for kissing my man! –Ashley in meanwhile added climbing the top rope and finally executing the Starstruck.

Back in the middle of the ring John executed his finisher and this time it was for the win.

-Here's your winner: John Cena and Ashley Massaro! –Lillian announced as Ashley literally jumped in her boyfriend's arms.

-You okay? –He immediately asked noticing that she was limping a little.

-I'll be fine. –She beamed hugging him as he lifted her up.

-Geez punkie you were incredible! –The champ commented amused as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before the referee raised both their arms together.

-You weren't bad yourself, champ. –She grinned as they rolled then outside the ring and he raised her hand again as she giggled.

Meanwhile in the ring Randy was knocked out but Torrie was slowly standing up helping with the ropes and was obviously glaring at Ashley.

-Just a moment baby, -the punk princess excused herself sliding in the ring again and executing a lou thez press on the Boise native who was already on her feet. –And that's for kissing Randy, bitch! –She yelled and then before reaching her boyfriend again she took back her Chain Gang cap that Torrie had stolen a couple of months before and placed it on her head again, backwards as usual.

-That's my baby. –John chuckled placing an arm around her shoulders as she smiled and waved at the crowd once again before disappearing together.

-Well I think that's clear that Ashley Massaro is back ladies and gentlemen. –JR concluded as King smiled next to him.


	61. Plans for Tonight

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to** xAttitudex**, **Cena130**, **Animal-Luvr-89**, **Rickster627**, **C3NAisUHMAZING**, **WordLyfe**, **ghettoprincesz914** and **TheLegendKiller28** for rewieving last chapter, you're all too awesome for words :)  
Sorry for the long wait but to make it up to you i'm quite done with the next one too!  
R&R and review!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 61 "Plans for Tonight"  
**

John walked down the hotel's corridor casually whistling, he was in a happy mood that day. And who could blame him? Exactly a week ago he had retained his title at Summerslam against his best friend and current rival, without mentioning that he was every day more in love with the beautiful punk princess. So actually there hasn't been a day lately when he hadn't been in a positive mood and he couldn't ask for more.

So, thinking of his girlfriend, he slipped the card key out of his jeans' pocket and opened the door with a smile… which was soon replaced by a puzzled look as, instead of the self proclaimed dirty diva, he spotted another blonde peacefully asleep on their bed with Tobey cuddled next to her.

Trish yawned and stirred opening her eyes and gave a startle not expecting to see someone staring at her. –John! –She naturally exclaimed taken aback by his presence.

-Sorry, didn't mean to creep you out. –He chuckled- I've just entered but I was searching for Ashley actually… -He trailed off wondering why the Canadian wasn't taking a nap in her own room.

-Oh yes, sure, I was just- But she couldn't finish her sentence as the bathroom's door clicked open and both they startled as an only-covered-by-a-towel legend killer stepped inside the bedroom.

-Hey Cena. –He flashed a smile.

-Ooooh sorry guys! –The wwe champ smirked jumping to an obvious conclusion- I didn't mean to interrupt… I didn't know, I mean Ashley didn't warn me…

-No, no, no! –Trish rushed to stop him jumping in a sitting position- That's not what it may seem!

-Relax baby, -Randy grinned amused by John's mistake and her reaction as she glared at him.

-Yeah, there's no need to worry. –John nodded trying to reassure her that their 'secret' was safe with him.

-Of course there isn't, I didn't even know that he was here! –She exclaimed.

-Ow that hurts. –The third generation superstar joked holding his chest as someone had just hit his heart.

-Don't listen to him John, -she went on rolling her eyes- I was here with Ash and obviously I fell asleep… don't look at me like that, it happens when you're pregnant! –She snapped at both guys who were looking at her half amused, half confused.

-…Okay, -John slowly nodded- that's why you were napping on my bed, now can I know what the hell are you doing here then? –He moved his attention on the younger superstar.

-My shower's broken. –He explained with an innocent smile and took on his shirt as the diva rolled her eyes.

-So you decided to take your shower here? –He raised an eyebrow- You know, there's a reason why a room is personal, private…

-I borrowed Ashley's key. –He grinned handing the card to the champ as he brushed past him on his way to the door. -Later John, sleeping beauty. –He added nodding in her direction.

-Probably he just stole it. –Trish scoffed.

John slightly shook his head at his best friend and smiled amused before glancing back at the diva with a knowing look.

-…What? –She asked perplexed.

-You should stop being mad at him now, you know, it couldn't do anything when Torrie kissed him. –He chuckled.

-I don't know what you're talking about. –She lied rolling her eyes.

-As you prefer, -he gave up with a shrug and an amused smile since she lightly blushed- anyway do you know where Ashley is?

-Oh yeah, she talked about training with Candice so I guess she's at the arena.

-Perfect, thanks… you can… sleep again if you want now. –He chuckled opening the door as she playfully rolled her eyes. –And Trish?

-Yes?

-He didn't kiss her back. –He concluded with a nod and a win as she smiled back at him.

---

-Haha! –Ashley happily exclaimed as she ducked from Candice's spinning kick.

-Your boyfriend's here. –The brunette announced from the mat rolling her eyes.

Ashley turned and in a moment Candice smirked amused taking down the self proclaimed dirty diva in a roll up and counting out loud till 3. –Haha! –It was her turn now to giggle.

-That wasn't fair. –Ashley groaned as John folded his arms and smiled amused from ringside.

-He was really coming towards us, that wasn't cheating. –The candy coated diva innocently smiled jumping down the ring and throwing a bottle of water at the punk princess who promptly took it as sign of peace.

-Whatever you say Candy. –She rolled her eyes but smiled at her 'new' friend.

-I'll see you later then. –The brunette smiled taking her gym bag from the steel steps- Bye Ashes, bye John!

-Bye Candice. –The champ said as the dirty diva just waved taking a sip of her water.

-So, thanks for distracting me and making me lose. –She playfully rolled her eyes.

-And that's the welcome I get? –He pouted stepping inside the ring.

-Okay, -she happily gave up placing her arms around his neck and kissing him- satisfied now?

-Yep, -he grinned- but I should be mad at you.

-At me? Why? –Now it was her turn to pout.

-I'm your trainer and you don't train with me. –He rolled his eyes.

-Aw how cute you are, -she softly giggled caressing his cheek- Candice asked me if I could train with her for a while this morning and besides I wanted the champ to relax after his huge victory of last week. –She concluded with a smile.

-Okay, I forgive you. –He beamed as she rolled her eyes amused- But you'd need a little rest too, you're working non stop since we defeated Randy and Torrie.

She smiled at his concern and nodded starting to collect her items from ringside. –I know but I just wanted to be completely ready as soon as possible, you never know with Torrie around.

-But you promise that you will take it easy, right? You know I need you in one piece only by my side. –He chuckled.

-I promise. –She softly giggled as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

-Perfect, besides I guess you're going to be free from Torrie for a while after you kicked her ass last week. –He grinned.

-Mmm I don't know, she doesn't seem to want to give up on you… or Randy for the record... God knows what she's up to. –The punk diva rolled her eyes- Anyway I hope I have a match tomorrow cause I can't wait to take my title back!

-Okay, so now we can go back to the hotel and spend some time together, right? –He mischievously smirked.

-You naughty champ. –She laughed.

-Nooo, I wasn't thinking about that actually. –He started to protest before the dirty diva interrupted him.

-John I won't watch for the 4th time in 6 days your match against Randy. –She rolled her eyes slightly amused.

-I wasn't going to say that! –He lied rolling his eyes.

-Oh yes you were, but I love you anyway. –She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips that he soon deepened until they were interrupted by a sound coming from her bag. –You almost convinced me. –She grinned pulling apart and checking her messages.

-Leave it. –He groaned in protest.

-Oh it's Maria, there's a party tonight on the beach, awesome! –The punk princess beamed.

-Do we really have to go? –He complained.

-Of course, it's "the end of the summer" party, it'll be fun and we'll have a blast, I'm sure!

-Maybe I preferred when Candice and the other girls hated you. –He playfully rolled his eyes.

-Oh c'mon! –She laughed lightly smacking his arm.

-So what are we going to do now?

-Easy question. –She grinned.

-What?

-Well tonight there's the party so…

-Oh no! –He said alarmed.

-Oh yes! –She remarked with a smirk.

-You know that I hate shopping baby. –He protested rolling his eyes.

-C'mon Johnnyyy! –She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

-…If I come then can we watch a bit of my match? –He rolled his eyes.

-Yep, -she beamed- but just from when Randy misses the RKO.

-Alright, deal. –He chuckled placing an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the ramp- Oh and I almost forgot, here's your card key.

-And how did you have it? –She asked confused.

-Long story baby, long story. –He chuckled.

-I'm all ears. –She giggled.

---

-You know, next time you and Randy need the room you can just ask me. –Ashley grinned sitting next to Trish in the hall of the hotel a couple of hours later.

-Remind me to kill John, thanks. –The Canadian groaned and rolled her eyes lowering the magazine she was reading.

-Well at least you talk to him again now. –Ashley giggled.

-John?

-Randy.

-I don't see why I shouldn't. –She rolled her eyes and picked the magazine up again.

-Cause you're ignoring him since Torrie kissed him. –The self proclaimed dirty diva smirked.

-Oh c'mon, I'm not. –She protested.

-Oh c'mon you are. –The punk replied raising her eyebrows matter-of-factly.

-And what if I am? –The 7 time women's champion finally gave up with a roll of her eyes definitely tossing the magazine aside.

-Well I just wanted to say that it's okay, you know, being jealous. –Ashley softly giggled- We still haven't finished _that_ conversation.

-Yeah, I know. –She sighed.

-But tonight you could talk directly with him… the punk teased her best friend.

-What? –She asked confused.

-Tonight there's a party on the beach for the end of the summer, -she explained with a smile- it can be the perfect occasion to spend more time with him and… test whatever you're feeling.

Trish lightly sighed, -I don't know Ash… it's all still complicated and I don't want to ruin anything…

-And you don't have to. –She tried to reassure her with a smile- You don't have to declare your feelings, just spend a little more time with him… and let him know that you've forgiven him for that kiss. –She concluded with a smirk.

-Yeah forgive him like I had any right to. –She rolled her eyes- We're not a couple, he could kiss any other girl on the roster without having to give me any explanation whatsoever.

-Yes but 1) He didn't kiss her and 2) He feels pretty guilty about it anyway.

-He does? –She eagerly asked.

-See? –Ashley beamed- You SO have to come! C'mon just think about it… wouldn't it be nice to dress up and getting ready for a certain legend killer?

-You make it sound like it's a date. –Trish rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile before frowning- There's another problem actually.

-What?

-You said that it's a beach party or something like that… I don't want to be too much undressed you know… -She rolled her eyes.

-Trish but you're beautiful! –The punk princess sincerely said.

-Somebody could start to suspect that I'm pregnant. –She said lowering her voice- I know it's not perfectly visible yet, I can still hide it, but you never know… did you hear Torrie the other day? That was weird.

-Yeah… -Ashley couldn't help but wonder exactly the same- but probably she was just being a bitch since that's the best she got, never mind her… and besides your best friend here has already a solution for your dressing problem.

-Really? What? And just so you know, no I'm not going to wear one of John's football jerseys.

-No need of them, I just got back from shopping and guess what… I've bought a few outfits for you too. –She explained with a huge grin.

-No way! –Trish commented surprised- You shouldn't have Ash!

-No problem at al, -she smiled- so you don't have any excuses for not coming, right?

The Canadian weary sighed before her lips curved in a smile, -Right.

-Ha ha, I knew it! –The punk giggled.

---

-Next time Ashley wants to go shopping, please kill me first. –John groaned placing all the bags on the floor and weary collapsing on the bed.

-That's why I don't have any girlfriend. –The legend killer grinned from the floor where he was watching something on tv.

-Yeah cause you wouldn't give anything to carry Trish's bags around. –The champ commented with a roll of his eyes.

-Yeah I wouldn't…. oh whatever. –Randy gave up knowing that it was actually pointless to lie to John about this.

-Btw what are you doing here? –John suddenly asked as he had just realized it.

-The cable in my room wasn't working properly. –The younger superstar rolled his eyes.

-Or you could just say that you hoped to meet Trish. –He remarked with a smirk.

-Can you stop inserting her in every sentence you say? I'm perfectly fine on my own.

John couldn't help but smile at his best friend's reaction. –You know tonight there's a party down the beach, you can probably talk with her.

-…About what? –Randy asked confused forgetting to pretend that the blonde diva wasn't on his mind.

-About how much you love her dude. Trust me, the sooner the better. –John said patting his shoulder as he passed him by on his way to the bathroom.

-And what tells you that she's coming? –He rolled his eyes.

-Ashley's just convincing her. –John grinned closing the door behind him as the legend killer finally smiled.

* * *

Time to let me know guys, what do you prefer for Randy and Trish's baby? A girl or a boy? 


	62. Wish Upon a Star

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **C3NAisUHMAZING**, **Cena130**, **TheLegendKiller28**, **Rickster628**, **Animal-Luvr-89** and **ghettoprincesz914** for rewieving last chapter, you're awesome! And if you haven't voted yet you can still tell me if you'd prefere a boy or a girl for Trish's baby :)  
R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 62 "Wish Upon a Star"**

-Are you sure I don't look fat? –Trish anxiously asked for the third time in 10 minutes as she was shut up in Ashley and John's bathroom getting ready for the party.

-You look absolutely gorgeous hun. –The punk princess sincerely smiled to reassure her friend.

The Canadian turned once again to look at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of white Capris under a light green low-necked tank top that was large under the breasts-line and long cut so that it was impossible to notice something different about her body.

-Trish, really, you're just beautiful like that.- Ashley added once again.

-Okay, -she nodded and nervously giggled- and I love this top, it's just perfect… the color, the cut… thank you! –She concluded with a smile proceeding to put on her lip gloss.

-Anytime, -the punk smiled- and John chose the color actually.

-Oh, good taste John! –Trish cried out to make him hear from outside the door when he was patiently waiting for his turn.

-Thanks, -the champ shouted back with a roll of his eyes- but can you two hurry up a little? I need to shower too if you don't mind.

Ashley laughed as her best friend almost freaked out. –Gosh he's right, I'm monopolizing your bathroom! I'm going! Can I borrow this? –She asked picking up the punk diva's mascara.

-Sure, but relax sweetie he's just kidding, -she softly giggled- take your time.

-Yeah I don't know why I'm so nervous tonight… that's weird, I have a feeling like something important is gonna happen…

-Well just try to not deliver the baby yet, it's a little too soon, you know. –The dirty diva smiled amused making Trish giggle- But I think that you're just eager to see Randy.

-Maybe he'll show up with Torrie or someone else. –She rolled her eyes.

-Okay enough, stop being paranoid and go. –Ashley lightly shook her hand and smiled.

-Fine, I'm going… where are my flip flops?

-At your feet. –She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

-Oh… right! Okay, pretend that I didn't say anything and I'll try to stop embarrassing myself. –The 7 time women's champion rolled her eyes making Ashley smile amused.

---

-John, good! Where is Ashley? –Randy asked rushing into their room without even knocking on the door.

The champ looked puzzled at his best friend and pointed at the bathroom, -She's inside getting ready for tonight… something wrong?

-No, yes… well I need to talk with her. –He nervously said starting to pace the room.

-Mmm okay… -John uncertainly replied knocking on the door- Ash can you come out a sec? Randy wants to see you!

-I'm coming! –The self proclaimed dirty diva shouted back looking at Trish who had just dropped everything she had in her hands.

-OMG and what is he doing here now?

-Let's just find out. –Ashley shrugged and smiled at her friend.

-Okay, right… are you sure my hair looks-

-Trishy! Stop!

-I know, sorry! –The Canadian rolled her eyes as the punk diva smiled amused and proceeded to open the door. –Hey ledge, what's up?

-I have to kiss you. –The legend killer simply stated.

-What? –Ashley's eyes widened as she exchanged a surprised look with Trish who was standing with her arms folded and her back against the bathroom's door.

-Excuse me are you out of your mind? –John raised an eyebrow.

-Here. –Randy rolled his eyes and handed them a sheet of paper- I just looked at the script for tomorrow.

-Oh fuck. –The dirty diva commented after a moment.

-What? –John promptly asked.

-We have to kiss tomorrow at Raw… and by "we" I mean Randy and I. –She confirmed.

-You're kidding, right? Oh crap. –John rolled his eyes looking at their serious expressions.

-C'mon guys, -Trish tried to put some sense in the situation- it's just an on screen thing, it's work!

-…but that's disgusting! –Randy complained.

-Hey! –Ashley protested.

-Cause you're John's girl, not cause you're not worth kissing!

-Hey! –Now it was John's turn to protest.

-Oh c'mon you know what I mean! –The younger superstar rolled his eyes.

-Ok, ok everyone just relax, -Trish said taking the script- it says that you have to interrupt John's match against Carlito and kiss her to distract him and making him lose.

-Thanks, I can read you know. –Randy sarcastically commented as the champ groaned.

-I know it was a bad idea to insert me in their feud. –Ashley rolled her eyes.

-C'mon John you know it's just work, you can't be jealous… right? –The Canadian asked matter-of-factly.

-Fineee. –The champ rolled his eyes- Just try to make it quick.

-Ok, go ahead guys. –Trish nodded.

-If you haven't noticed we aren't in the middle of the ring on Raw. –Randy raised an eyebrow.

-Ha ha thanks Orton, -she rolled her eyes- I mean let's rehearse it now, c'mon!

-Ok, here we go… -Ashley rolled her eyes after a moment and walked closer to the legend killer, then as they were just a few inches apart John interrupted them.

-I don't want to see it, once is enough!

-That's fine with me, -Randy rolled his eyes- then how will we do it? With or without tongue?

-Kill me now, please. –John groaned.

-Fine! Let's try in some other way then. –Trish rolled her eyes- Randy kiss John.

The two guys slowly looked at each other before realizing what she had just said before simultaneously yelling –Eww no way!

-I kissed Mickie, you can try. –The Canadian try to encourage them- It's just fiction.

-But you also kissed Christian. –John pointed out.

-And the Rock. –Randy raised an eyebrow.

-And Jeff. –Ashley added.

-And Carlito. –The champ continued.

-And-

-Ok ok we got the point, thank you guys. –She rolled her eyes.

-So you're the queen of the on screen kisses, YOU kiss Cena. –The legend killer dared her with his trademark grin.

-Idiot it's pointless, it's you or Ash. –John rolled his eyes.

-So what do you say Stratus? –He smirked.

-You keep kissing Torrie, Orton, I'd rather kiss Ashley. –She snapped back.

-…okay, -the punk diva shrugged- It can't be worse than when Edge kissed me last year. **(A/N chapter 14)**

-Thanks for reminding me baby. –John rolled his eyes.

-Let's go. –The Canadian nodded getting closer to Ash.

-Oh that's gross, screw it! –The champ yelled interrupting the two girls before they could even start.

-Damn I was enjoying it. –Randy complained.

-Shut up. –John smacked the back of his neck.

-And so what now? –Ashley helplessly opened her arms.

-Oh what the heck! –Trish exclaimed and scoffed abruptly taking Randy by his neck and kissing him… as John and Ash looked astonished when they realized that the legend killer was clearly responding at the now passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Randy looked pleasing surprised. –Well as I said it wasn't big deal. –He embarrassedly cleared his throat- I must go now… gotta go ready for the party as well. –He uncertainly nodded in their direction and rushed away.

-I… left my bag in the bathroom, be right back. –Trish piped up with an embarrassed smile and marched in the other room.

-Okay, what the hell was that? –John asked with an amused smile.

-Wow. –The punk princess echoed.

-Btw don't you dare kiss Randy like that or I swear I'll kill him.

-Don't worry, I guess they got a little carried away in the demonstration. –She giggled.

-Okay, I'm finally going now… -Trish announced- I'll see you later, thanks for the help hun. –And with a smile the Canadian left the couple alone.

-Wow, Randy really knows how to calm down someone, she was electric 15 minutes ago. –John commented with a laugh.

-That's love. –Ashley giggled and playfully smacked his arm- She looked gorgeous, didn't she?

-Yeah… too bad I prefer her friend. –He chuckled.

-Thanks Champ. –She softly giggled. She was wearing a black & white horizontal striped bikini with a black miniskirt and a black belt that had a skull as buckle, her hair was straight under her favorite skull-printed bandana.

-Do you think somebody would complain if we arrive, let's see, like an half hour later? –He asked mischievously smiling.

-Mmm I don't think they would. –She smirked.

-Good to know. –He grinned and gently framed her face with his hands, passionately kissing the punk diva.

-Let's say a hour later, maybe? –She suggested with a giggle.

-Couldn't have agreed more baby. –He smirked.

---

An hour and half later Trish was sat all alone on a deckchair down the shore, distractedly gazing into the infinity in front of her.

-A penny for your thoughts? –Someone asked from behind, placing a paper cup in front of her eyes.

-Or better "a fortune for my disaster". –She lightly sighed quoting a Fall Out Boy song.

-What? –Randy asked confused.

-It's a song, -she smiled taking the cup he was offering her- but that would do for now.

-Good, -he chuckled sitting next to her- it's coke, you can drink it.

-Thank God, -she smiled relieved- I couldn't find anything without alcohol!

-Yeah I figured you may need something clean to drink… I walked back to the hotel to fetch it.

-Thanks Randy. –She sincerely smiled touched by his little attention.

-You're welcome. –He chuckled.

-So that's why it took so long for you to show up… I thought you were busy with some of the divas… -She giggled.

-Yeah, I guess you'll never know. –He rolled his eyes amused- So what are you doing here all alone? Wishing upon stars?

-Nah, -she lightly smiled taking a sip or her coke- I stopped doing that a long time ago… when it all went wrong anyway. –She added almost in a whisper.

-Can I ask you something?

-Sure. –She looked at him interested by his, unusual, serious tone.

-Do you have any regrets? –He asked looking into her hazel eyes.

-In general? I think everyone has at least one, you know… -She smiled slightly puzzled by his question.

-No I mean… about our situation, you know… the baby… Chris… -He uncertainly said.

-Oh.

-You don't have to answer if you don't-

-No, it's okay. –She lightly smiled looking away from his eyes to the ocean in front of them- You know, I thought a lot about this… and I have to say that I don't. I mean, of course I have wished that my marriage was going differently, I truly loved Chris when I married him… but then after all if we weren't meant to be there was nothing we could do about it. So no, actually I have not. –She concluded taking a deep breath.

Randy silently nodded, secretly happy of her answer. –Cause you know, I just wanted you to know that I don't have either. I know that this baby is probably changing my whole life… _our_whole lives… but I won't change that for anything else.

-Thanks Randy, that's… sweet of you. –She sincerely smiled.

He chuckled back as they shared a comfortable silence. –You wanna join Ashley and John?

-Nah, I've been their third wheel too much lately, they deserve a little time alone. –She softly giggled.

-And you want me to leave you alone?

-Not at all. –She smiled.

-So you're talking to me again, hug? –He asked with a chuckle.

-And why shouldn't I? –She rolled her eyes.

-Because till a couple of hours ago you were mad since Torrie kissed me. –He half grinned.

-Yeah, keep dreaming Mr. RKO. –She sarcastically laughed.

-It's true! –He protested- Ask John and Ash!

-I'm pregnant, Orton, that means that I'm extremely moody… it has nothing to do with you and Torrie or whoever you wanna kiss. –She rolled her eyes.

-Well good to know cause you have no reason to be jealous-

-Obviously, I know. –She interrupted him- You can kiss or be with whoever you want to, it's not like we're together or anything; I don't have any right to be jealous… and as matter of fact I'm not. –She lied folding her arms.

-I was just saying that you have no reason to be cause I don't want to kiss anybody else…

-Anybody else except Torrie?

-Except you. –He sweetly said looking directly into her eyes- Your kiss couldn't even be compared with hers… at which btw I didn't respond.

-And what are you waiting for then? –She softly said with a nervous smile that he returned before getting closer and gently cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

-I've been waiting for this moment so long. –She softly said with a smile as they pulled apart.

-You have no idea how much have I. –He smiled back.

-So… what happens now? –She asked half worried half hopeful.

-Wanna take a walk?

-Sure.

And with another smile Randy offered her his hand that she promptly held.

---

Meanwhile the party behind the legend killer and his belle was continuing with all the superstars and divas having fun together. And among them in the middle of an improvised dance floor there were the WWE champ and the self proclaimed dirty diva busy in a slow dance.

-You know, -John sweetly said looking into her light blue eyes- I can't believe it's already more than a year that we're together.

-Yeah… -she smiled as they slowly rocked with his arms around her petite figure and hers around his neck- it's a strange feeling thinking about it actually… cause I feel like my life never really began till I met you.

-…I feel the same way Ash, -he chuckled- like I remember when everybody kept telling me that I had anything I could wish for and so on… but since you came into my life it's been so much more… I'd vie anything up just for having you by my side forever.

Ashley just smiled and kept staring at his eyes for a moment, touched by his words. –I love you John Felix Anthony Cena.

-I love you too Ashley Marie Massaro. –He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her when someone grabbed his arm making him turn around.

-Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment. –Torrie grinned before literally jumping in John's arms and pressing her lips against his.

-What the hell! –The champ yelled.

-Sorry, truth or dare… nothing personal. –She "innocently" smiled opening her arms… but in a second Ashley had jumped on her with a massive Lou Thez Press.

-Now that's cool. –Carlito commented amused as the two divas rolled in the sand delivering punches, right hands and kicks at each other.

-Stop it, c'mon, it's not worth it. –John said finally managing to pull Ash, who was having the upper hand, apart from the Boise native.

-Stop messing with him and my friends bitch! –The punk princess threatened among heavily breaths.

-Save it from the ring, _punkie_, cause next time I got a chance I'm gonna break both your legs this time. –She snapped back getting on her feet again.

-C'mon, let's go. –John repeated trying to calm his girlfriend down.

The self proclaimed dirty diva nodded and after a last glare turned to leave… but a second later she hardly slapped Torrie on the face.

---

-I can't believe this is happening. –Trish smiled walking on the shore hand in hand with the legend killer.

-I know, that's the same for me actually… I'm sorry I'm not good at this kind of stuff. –He said with an apologetic smile at which the blonde could have melt in a second.

-Walking on the shore? –She teased with a giggle.

-Being what you may expect. –He admitted slightly worried.

-I hate to bring this out Randy, but I guess we have to talk before we get ourselves in something… you know for the baby I mean… -She sighed.

-Yes, I understand. –He nodded.

-I want to be with you, -she softly said squeezing his hand- I really want, but I have to be careful… cause no matter what happens between us and how things will turn out… well you will always be my father's child and I don't want that anything ruin your presence in his or her life…

-I understand that, really… and I also know that you're probably scared after how your marriage turned out… and honestly, I know I'm not the most perfect guy in the world Trish…

-And so? –She asked almost scared of what he could add next.

-But I love you… I'm sorry if I can't say anything more to reassure you or to convince you they're we're going to work out perfectly… I just know that I love you and I don't want anything different that being with you and our baby… being a family. –He simply smiled.

Trish had to bite her bottom lip trying to hold back her tears, she was truly touched by his words and was quite overwhelmed by the situation.

-You know you could say something back… -He nervously smiled, scared as well that she could back up.

-I love you too Randy and I do want to be with you. –She sweetly said stopping walking.

-So that's what happens next. –He chuckled and softly kissed her.

-That's what I was hoping for. –She softly giggled as they pulled apart.

-Hey a falling star, -he announced pointing at the sky- wanna try to wish for something now?

-Nope, I already have anything I could ask for right now. –She sincerely smiled.

---

-That bitch! How dare she! –Torrie exclaimed.

-I'm sorry Tor but it really seems that you don't have any chance with John. –Jillian pointed out.

-Yeah I hate to break it to you but I have to agree with her. –Melina added.

-Don't worry girls, -the Boise native confidently nodded adjusting her hair after the catfight with the punk princess- if I can't have J I already have my sight on someone else.

But none of the other two divas could understand why Torrie's expression became furious a moment later… when the Boise belle had just spotted that someone kissing Trish Stratus.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter it's time for Raw and Randy and Ashley have to kiss... in meanwhile how will Trish and the legend killer behave in public? **  
**


	63. Spreading the News

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Animal-Luvr-89**, **Rickster627**, **WordLyfe**, **Casey**, **ghettoprincesz914**, **Cena130** and **StartingLine722** for reviewing last chapter, we reached 300 reviews! Wow, you guys are too awesome!  
I'm so sorry for the long wait but i haven't had a chance to write during the Christmas holidays! But here we go again so read, review and enjoy the new chapter : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 63 "Spreading the News"**

The morning after Ashley was peacefully asleep with her face on John's bare shoulders and her harm around his waist when an annoying noise woke her up. She unwillingly rose up leaving her comfortable "pillow" and slowly marched toward the door in a pair of baby blue shorts and a white tank top, hoping that whoever was knocking on the door had a good reason to take her out of her bad so early the morning after a party night.

Little she knew that she would have found her best friend behind the other side of the door.

-Trish! –She exclaimed surprised to see her friend already perfectly dressed and ready at that ungodly hour.

-Rise and shine! –The Canadian beamed.

Ashley groaned at her evident hyper mood, just wanting to come back to bed. –Hope you're going to tell me that the baby wasn't letting you sleep hun to come here SO early.

-It's half past nine.

-Exactly my point. –She rolled her eyes.

-Oh c'mon, John has made you become so lazy! –Trish replied playfully rolling her eyes.

-Sweetie just cause you're pregnant it doesn't mean that the rest of us can't touch alcohol… so do you remember what an hangover is?

She responded with a roll of her eyes and decided to come back on topic. –Well it has nothing to do with the baby but I have a great news to tell you!

-Shoot! –The dirty diva seemed a little waken up by curiosity at that point.

-You're not expecting me to tell you a great, awesome, amazing news here on the doorframe of an hotel room with John snoring in the background, are you? –She raised an eyebrow.

Now it was Ashley's turn to roll her eyes as she opened the door wider to let her friend in. –Just give me 10 minutes to take a quick shower then.

-Sure, get ready. –She smiled stepping in the messy room and noticing that the only spot available was the bed- Can I…?

-Oh sure go ahead, don't worry, nothing wakes him up anyway! –The punk reassured her friend gesturing to sit on the bed and then headed to the bathroom. –OMG Trish! –She then exclaimed with a shocked/worried expression as she had just realized something.

-What? –The Canadian asked alarmed.

-This amazing, great, etc news… is not that you're having twins, right?

-I told you that is nothing baby-related…

-Oh right, good. –She sighed relieved- Cause, you know, the idea of two little Randys…

Trish shook her head and couldn't help but laugh at the idea as well… it would have been definitely too much to handle. Then as the punk princess closed the door behind her, she sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a random magazine from the nightstand while John peacefully slept next to her. But after a few minutes she was already bored, eager to tell Ashley that Randy and her were finally a couple; so she started to look around her… and something caught her attention.

-Ash!

-What?

-He's shirtless!

-Who?

-John! –She responded matter-of-factly.

-…uhm, okay?

-He's not naked, is he?!

-Trish!

-I don't want to be sat here next to your naked boyfriend! –The Canadian protested.

-But he's covered anyway, right?

-Ash! Is he?

-Of course he's not!

And as soon as the 7 time women's champion sighed with relief, the bathroom's door opened just to reveal Ashley's head. –At least I think so.

-Ashley!

-I don't remember, sorry!

-Ew… fine then, let's find out. –Trish resolutely said.

-What are you-

But Ashley couldn't complete her question cause Trish had already removed the sheet with a quick move.

-Nothing to worry about then. –She innocently smiled.

-…You're crazy. –The punk princess stated.

-What the hell? –A suddenly awaken John asked confused to find Trish on his bed, looking under the covers.

-Nothing, nice boxers. –She smiled at him as Ashley couldn't help but burst out laughing.

-----------

-Poor John, I think I gave him a shock. –Trish giggled as an half hour later she was walking down the shore with Ashley, drinking 2 coffees.

-Thank God he was dressed. –The punk laughed before taking another sip from her paper cup- So, can I be informed of the famous news now? And you better have a great one indeed cause curiosity is killing me now!

-I do, trust me. –She grinned.

-So?

-Are you ready?

-I'm telling you!

-No, I said… are you ready? –The Canadian borrowed DX's famous line.

-Trishy!

-Ok, ok here we go… -she took a deep breathe and beamed- Randy and I got together!

-Oh. My. God. NO WAYYY! –Ashley squealed literally jumping forward to hug her best friend and knocking down both coffees' cups in the process. –Are you serious?

-YES! –Trish couldn't help but giggle at her reaction.

-Aw I knew it, I knew it! –And with that the punk princess started to bounce up and down holding both Trish's hands in hers- You and Randy! Randy and you! Aw!

-I still can't believe it! –She admitted still amazed by the novelty of the thing when she was finally able to stop Ashley.

-Are you kidding? About time! It was so obvious that you were in denial! Oh, wait till I tell John! He's gonna be so ecstatic!

-It wasn't obvious at all, -she protested with a roll of her eyes- how could I know if he always acted like he didn't care about me?

-C'mon he's having feelings for you since months! –The dirty diva giggled- And he's changed since he slept with you to be exact, he was just… scared.

-And sorry, how do you know that? –She said with a hand on her hip.

-Well he told me! –She innocently smiled.

-And you didn't tell me! –She hit the punk's arm who couldn't help but smile amused.

-I couldn't, it was confidential!

-Fine… who cares anyway now! –The Canadian gave up with a soft giggle.

-We have to celebrate this! Big time!

-I don't know what you mean for "big time" hun but we know this just in 4… including John who's still unaware of anything…

-Oh right… and when you're planning to tell the world then?

-I have no idea… -she admitted with a sigh- I mean, it's not like I can reunite the whole roster in a room and saying "Hey everyone, may I have your attention please? Well I just wanna tell you that I'm pregnant… but the baby's not Chris'. Actually we are getting a divorce. Oh and btw I'm with Randy now, the father of my baby. Wanna join us and celebrate this?" right?

-Yep. –The dirty diva couldn't help but agree and noticing the sad expression on her best friend's face, decided to cheer her up- Well whatever, forget all this drama now, who said we need the others to celebrate? We can have something between the 4 of us as well!

-Really? –She hopefully smiled.

-As long as you're happy hun. –She smiled back.

-Then what about we all go out for lunch?

-Sounds awesome! But first, I wanna know all the details of how it happened… and when I say "all" I mean everything… even if he sneezed or… anything!

-As you wish. –Trish giggled linking arms with her best friend and actually not expecting anything more.

-----------

When later the dirty diva entered her hotel room again, she rolled her eyes noticing that her boyfriend had apparently fallen asleep again.

-C'mon, wake him up. –She said amused letting go Tobey's leash who immediately jumped on the bed and started to happily lick John's face.

-Eww. –The champ groaned finally opening his eyes to find the grinning blonde looking over him as she held Tobey.

-Morning sleeping beauty. –She laughed.

-Couldn't you do that instead of him? –He rolled his eyes in protest as he wiped his face.

-Nope, I needed you to get up and not to find another reason to lie in bed all day. –She softly giggled shaking her head.

-But I'm awake now… you can go ahead and kiss me. –He suggested.

-Get up champ. –She refused with a grin.

-C'mooon!

-You need to get up!

-Just 5 minutes more…

-It's already half past 12, -she rolled her eyes- so get your lazy ass out of that bed.

-Said the one that I have to literally carry out every morning. –He replied with a roll of his eyes.

-Well but there's a reason why you have to get up now. –She chuckled.

-Tell me.

-No till you're still there.

-A kiss and I get up.

-You first get up and then you got the kiss.

-Please? –He tried his puppy dog eyes.

-Do I have to unleash Tobey on you again? –She raised an eyebrow.

-Cruel woman. –He groaned but finally obeyed as she stood up too. –Now about that kiss?

She playfully rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the lips, interrupting the lip lock and pushing him toward the bathroom when he tried to deepen the kiss.

-What's up with you today? –He rolled his eyes in protest.

-We're gonna be late! –She softly giggled.

-Late for what? –He asked puzzled.

-Well… we kinda have a double date for lunch. –She smiled.

-Nooo. –He groaned.

-Johnnyyy! –She pouted.

-Babe you know I can't stand when they start to almost make out in front of me. –He rolled his eyes.

-They're adorable!

-No while I'm eating. –He pointed out.

-Anyway who said that I was speaking of Maria and Punk?

-Oh. –He said relieved- Not them?

-Nope. –Ashley grinned.

-Then who… oh noes.

-What?

-Baby you know you're my punky, but I don't get all that black nails, piercing, hair-color thing…

-I wasn't referring to Jeff and Candice either. –She smirked.

-And who then? Cade and Murdoch?

She laughed, -You'll never guess.

-Then tell me… -He said with curiosity.

-Well, -she smiled with anticipation- we're going with Trish… and… Randy!

-Oh good, Trish and… WHAT? –He exclaimed realizing what that meant.

-Exactly! –She beamed- They got together yesterday at the party!

-But that's great! –He widely smiled.

-I knowww! –She giggled.

-Wow. –He chuckled- About time!

-Indeed! –She echoed with the same excitement.

-And how that finally happened?

-Go get ready and I'll tell you. –She softly giggled.

-Tell me while I take a shower. –He compromised.

-You won't hear me with the water going. –She pointed out.

-Then you can take the shower with me and tell me everything in the process. –He suggested with an innocent smile.

She playfully rolled her eyes, -Very tempting champ but we're gonna be late, so go and hurry up.

-We've waited for months for them to get together, can't they wait 30 minutes for us? –He rolled his eyes.

Ashley can't help but burst out laughing. –Go!

-Fine, but Randy will pay for this.

The punk princess giggled as he disappeared behind the bathroom's door, muttering something against the legend killer as usual. Then, sat next to her, Tobey barked.

-I know he's crazy but we love him this way, don't we? –She happily smiled petting his head as in response he wagged his tail.

-----------

-Have you done now? I have to eat. –John groaned.

Trish softly giggled after breaking the kiss with Randy. –Sorry!

-You're such a pain in the ass Cena, -the legend killer rolled his eyes as his best friend attacked a cheeseburger- I never complained when you and Ash almost make out in front of me.

-That's because you're a perv, Randy. –Ashley grinned making Trish burst out laughing.

-Unbelievable. –He muttered glancing at the two divas.

The Canadian shook her head amused and took a fry from her boyfriend's plate. You're not hungry hun? –She then asked noticing that Ashley had ordered just a salad.

-I have a match tonight… unlike these two I prefer to take it easy. –She explained with a smile.

-Hey! –Randy protested.

-What's wrong with our alimentation? –John echoed.

The two divas exchanged an eloquent look and Trish raised her eyebrows pointing at their plates full already for the second time.

-You ate half of my burger! –The legend killer protested.

-But I'm pregnant. –She innocently smiled.

-She has a point. –John piped up.

-Thanks for the help, _champ_. I'll keep that in mind when I'll kiss your girl later.

-Here we go again. –Ashley playfully rolled her eyes.

-Ha ha not so easy Mr. RKO, you're not single anymore! –John grinned.

-I'm not jealous, -Trish said amused- it's just… work!

-Yeah, cause we've seen you had lots of experience at that. –Randy rolled his eyes.

-…are you jealous legend killer? –The Canadian asked half amused, half surprised.

-Me? Please, -he scoffed- the legend killer is NEVER jealous.

-Oh right, how could we forget? –Ashley laughed.

-Besides, -Trish chuckled- it's just Ash, I know she has no interest in him. It's not like he has to kiss Torrie.

-Yep. –The dirty diva agreed.

-So John, she's basically saying that she knows Ash doesn't care for me… but how do you know if I'm interested in kissing your punk girl? –Randy teased his best friend.

-In that case I'll be sure to personally end your life. –The champ rolled his eyes.

-Ouch! –The younger superstar exclaimed while at the same moment Trish slapped the back of his neck.

-You'd better not be interested. –She innocently smiled.

-Oh, you're jealous then? –He smirked.

-No comment. –She playfully rolled her eyes as John and Ashley exchanged a smile, glad that everything was finally alright…

And then Trish's cell phone interrupted them

-_Hello? Yes, sure… tonight then. Okay, goodbye._ –As she hang up and hid the electronic device in her bag again, she met the curious gazes of three pairs of eyes. –It was Vince, he wants to see me tonight before the show. –She explained trying to hide the sudden concern in her voice.

* * *

What will Vince say to Trish? It's time for her to make a decision... and will the legend killer affect this choice? In meanwhile the famous kiss will take place during Raw // I'm sorry if the chapters come up long and boring, i always got carried away while i write this fic lol, hope you liked this! 


	64. Time for Choices

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Cena130**, **Casey**, **Rickster627**, **Animal-Luvr-89**, **wwe whore**, **WordLyfe** and **ghettoprincesz914** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome! Hope you like this one,  
R&R and ejoy it :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 64 "Time for Choices"**

-Are you okay? –Randy glanced sideways at the blonde Canadian sat in his car next to him.

But apparently Trish didn't even hear him cause she kept on looking outside the window, her head full of confused thoughts.

-Trish? –The legend killer called her name again, concerned by the sudden change of mood, and lightly touched her hand finally capturing her attention.

-Yes? Did you say something?

-I said are you okay? –He sweetly asked.

-Yeah… I just spaced out a moment. –She lied trying to put on a fake, reassuring smile.

-I really must be a disaster as boyfriend if you already got distracted in my company after less than a day since we got together. –He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Nope, you're not. –She lightly smiled- It has nothing to do with you, really…

-So you're not having second thoughts or anything like that, right? –He casually asked trying to sound cooler than he actually was feeling.

-No, absolutely not! –She immediately responded- I could never have second thoughts on us, trust me… -She added blushing a little as he hid a sigh of relief.

-Then what's wrong? Cause you're twisting your hands like you do when you're worried or when you're mad at me, so considering that I didn't do anything… it has to be something else.

-Gosh, I must be a disaster as girlfriend as I already try to lie to you, right? –She smiled.

-Go on. –He chuckled.

-It's just… you know, this meeting with Vince, I'm worried. –She finally admitted with a sigh.

He nodded, focusing on the road. –But why? Is there something you should be worried about?

-I guess not, I don't know… I mean besides you, Ashley, John, my doctor and Chris, he's the only one who knows of my pregnancy and he's actually been very supportive about my decision of not telling anybody yet…

-Then maybe he just wants to check on you, like if you're still perfectly comfortable with traveling and all.

-Yeah, it could be so… but I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this. What if he had decided that I'm just a waste of money right now and wants to fire me?

-Then first I punch him right in the face and then we sue him cause you can't fire someone just cause she's pregnant. –The legend killer firmly responded as she just nodded, then he took her hand- You need to relax baby, okay? I promise you, it's going to be alright. I'd even come in with you if you want me to, okay? But kick away this bad feeling cause stress is not good for you and the baby.

Trish finally took a deep breathe and lightly smiled. -As boyfriend you're not a disaster at all, Randy, trust me.

He chuckled. –Glad to hear so, here we are. –He then announced parking the car in the arena's parking lot.

-Okay, -she faintly smiled- let's go.

---------

-You're sure you don't want me to come with you then? –Randy asked standing outside Vince's office.

-Yeah… you know he thinks that I'm still happily married so it will be a little complicated to explain, but thanks for offering. –She lightly smiled.

-Okay, I'll wait here for you.

-Yep… but try to look like you're casually here, you know, the others…

-I can talk with you without implying that we're dating, you know? –He rolled his eyes but after her look he added –But I'll wait for you just over there, okay?

-Perfect.

-So I guess a kiss right now is out of question? –The legend killer smirked cornering her with his hands on the wall.

-I guess so. –She softly giggled, then nervously looked around hearing a few superstars talking in the corridor.

-Don't worry then, it'll be okay. –He nodded toward the door.

-I'll try… and you behave yourself in meanwhile.

-I'll try. –He grinned making her playfully roll her eyes.

-Okay then, Orton. –She nodded her goodbye and knocked on the office's door.

-Stratus. –He echoed, turning then again to chuckle at his girlfriend before walking away.

---------

-Stupid, cheating game! –John protested tossing his ipod on the leather couch of his locker room where he was sat.

-You've lost again at "Music Quiz"?- Ashley didn't hide her amusement.

-It's not my fault if someone keeps changing my stuff, of course it then makes me absurd questions. –He rolled his eyes.

-I don't "change" your stuff, I add some quality to your music library baby, -she innocently smiled- besides, let's hear one of these absurd questions, c'mon.

-Fine, you'll see for yourself. –He rolled his eyes switching on the electronic device again and choosing the 'Games' sections in the 'Extra' menu- Here you go! In which year the album 'The Black Parade' came out?

She shrugged and let out a soft giggled, -2006. That's it?

-Sorry if we're not all a music encyclopedia like you, punk rock princess. –John rolled his eyes.

-You're a terrible loser baby. –She chuckled giving him a peck on the lips- Try to not destroy it while I'm away.

-Where are you going?

-Oh I need to see the girls to decide what we're gonna wear for our match, I'll be right back.

-'K… baby! –He then called out as she was already closing the door.

-What?

-Who sings 'The Pretender'? Foo Fighters or 30 Seconds to Mars?

-No cheating allowed, champ. –She grinned.

-It's not cheating, just a little help!

-Bye bye. –She giggled waving at him.

-C'mooon! –He pleaded in vain and rolled his eyes when she closed the door behind her.

---------

-Come in!

-Hi Vince, you wanted to see me?

-Yes, close the door and have a seat please. –He gestured for one of the armed chairs at the other side of his desk- How are you doing? –He asked as soon as he had taken her place.

-I'm good actually, thanks.

-And the baby?

-Doing alright too. –She lightly smiled trying to hide the tension building inside of her.

-Glad to hear so. Do you know the sex yet?

-No, not yet but we're getting closer to the day set to find out. –She smiled.

-Well I will have to save a spot for him or her anyway… judging from the parents we'll either have a great wrestler or a great diva. –He smiled.

-…Yes, let's hope so. –She evasively replied thinking that he could actually expect soon a mini version of a RKO instead than of a "Walls of Jericho."

-So Trish, -he spoke again interrupting these thoughts- I called you here today to talk about this.

-Yeah? –She asked alarmed of what he could refer to.

-Yes, I mean it's time for you to make a decision. Remember when you told me that you were pregnant and confided me that you didn't want the news to spread? –She nodded- Well, I'm sorry Trish but we can't keep the secret anymore if you want to stay. Beside the fact that it will be soon visibly obvious, I want you and the baby to be 100 safe when we travel… you need medical assistance, fly-tests and so on; and it's getting a little too long for a 'shoulder injury' to recover, it could get suspicious and I have to think about the tranquility of the locker room.

She took a deep breathe, relieved that her secret was still unknown to him. –Yes Vince, I perfectly understand.

-So I have to ask you once again… do you want to stay or to take a break? And obviously if you choose the first option you'll have to tell your colleagues as soon as possible.

She slowly nodded, -Can I have a couple of hours to give you my final answer, Vince?

He seemed a little surprised by her request but eventually nodded his approval. Trish was already on her way to the door when he called her back.

-Are you sure everything's alright, Trish? I thought you would have thought of this during the past months…

-Yes… and of course I did, but you know Vince, it doesn't concern just me… I have to discuss the decision one more time... –She evasively tried to explain.

-Do you want me to call Chris? I could-

-Oh no, no, it's okay! –She cut him off- Really, at the end of the night you'll have an answer, I give you my word.

-Okay then, I'll see you later.

And with a relieved sigh the Canadian left the office.

----------

-Hey stranger! –Mickie James welcomed Ashley with a friendly smile as the dirty diva stepped inside the women's locker room.

-Why stranger? –She asked with a giggle.

-Cause we hardly see you here lately. –Maria jumped in hugging her friend.

-Or at yesterday party as matter of fact. –The brunette grinned.

-I'm sorry girls, blame it on John. –The punk princess playfully rolled her eyes.

-Yeah, I understand –Maria giggled- If Punk was on our roster I think I'd do the same… kinda like Jeff and Candice right now.

-Thanks for reminding me of my no-existent love life. –Mickie rolled her eyes.

-C'mon we'll find someone for you too, right? –Ashley confidently smiled.

-You know what we need? –Maria excitedly announced- A girls night out, no boys allowed!

-Sounds cool!

-Count me in. –The talented brunette grinned.

-Awesome! And YOU, my dear punkie, have to come. No excuses.

-I definitely will, -she giggled- I promise.

-Good and be sure to bring Trish too, she's so MIA lately…

-Okay, -she smiled and immediately changed subject to not reveal Trish and Randy's double secret- so I wanted to know what color do we wear tonight for our match?

-Oh I have brought just these two. –Mickie said picking two outfits from her locker, one bright yellow and one pink.

Immediately both she and Ashley turned to Maria.

-…mmm, pink. –The Raw fashionista decided with a smile.

-And pink it is then. –Mickie echoed.

-Ok, I'd better go get ready now… I'll see you in a bit then. –The dirty diva smiled.

-Sure and we're so gonna kick their arrogant butts! –The perky diva exclaimed.

-Oh yes, we will! –Ashley echoed with a giggle.

--------

-Hey, -Trish softly said approaching Randy from behind in the parking lot where they were supposed to meet.

-Hey, what did he say? –He immediately asked without caring to hide his concern.

-It's alright, -she lightly smiled taking his hand and standing next to him with heir backs against his car– he doesn't suspect anything.

-Ok… then what did he want?

-Reminding me that I have to make a choice and I have till tonight to make it.

-What choice? –The legend killer asked confused.

-If I want to remain until I can't obviously travel anymore I have to tell the others I'm pregnant.

-Or?

-Be on an undefined break starting from tomorrow.

-Oh I see… so what are you going to do? Do you want to stay alone to think about it? –He sweetly asked.

-Nope, actually I don't need to think about it. –She said with a content smile.

-I think you lost me. –Randy admitted not understanding.

She let out a soft giggle, -You know Randy, Vince told me that I eventually had to take this decision the first time I told him I was pregnant… and I've been considering it for months and I actually had made my choice. But then… as soon as he told me that tonight, I wasn't sure anymore… and when 5 minutes ago I saw you out there waiting for me, I understand that my first choice was wrong and I'm changing it.

-What are you saying Trish? –He asked with a "please-put-me-out-of-this-misery" expression.

-I'm saying, -she smiled holding tighter his hand- that I can't walk away… now I have a reason to stay, I can't be away from you.

-Thank God. –He chuckled relieved as she placed her arms around his neck.

-I love you. –She smiled.

-Love you too… but wait, aren't we in a public place? –He asked with an amused grin.

-I can't care less right now Orton, so shut up and kiss me. –She smiled.

-As you wish, Stratus. –He smirked.

And they were too lost in their own world to hear a door being slammed.

---------

-Torrie and my bag? –Melina asked confused- I told you I left it on the backseat!

-Go and get it yourself. –The furious blonde said marching away.

-What's wrong with her? –Jillian asked with a puzzled look but their friend had already left the corridor, determined of doing something about what she had just saw.

First John and now Randy? No, there was _nothing_ that could stop Torrie Wilson to get what she wanted.

_  
to be continued..._


	65. Kiss and Lie

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Cena130**, **C3NAisUHMAZING**, **wwe whore**,** Prince of Punk**, **WWEAngel**, **StartingLine722** and **ghettoprincesz914** for reviewing last chapters, you're too awesome for words!  
Aw it took so long to update this chappie, i'm sorry but i've been super busy!  
Hope you like it : )  
R&R

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 65 "Kiss and Lie"**

-And here we go. –The self proclaimed dirty diva commented to herself while she was giving the final touches to her outfit later that night.

She had chosen a black top with a pink skull printed on a side, a pink plaid mini skirt with black panties underneath, pink fishnets sleeves, black & pink striped socks on black fishnets and then her combat boots.

-Knowing Maria I kinda suspected that we had to wear pink tonight, you know? –She playfully rolled her eyes and adjusted the belt with skull and crossbones loose around her hips. –So what do you think baby? John? –She repeated not receiving any answer and so turned to check on him who was indeed staring at her.

-Champ, can you see me? –She waved her hand in front of his face.

-Sorry, -he half smirked- you kinda lost me, you're too sexy.

-Oh stop it. –She laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

-I'm serious, I'm not joking. –He protested with a chuckle, dragging her on the couch with him and embracing her petite figure from behind- You look indeed too sexy tonight.

-Thanks then, -she giggled- oh no, John! –She protested but couldn't help but laugh as he started to tickle her.

-What's the matter, punkie? –He innocently asked.

-Stop, please. –She kept on laughing.

-Stop doing what?

-John Felix Anthony Cena!

-Say you love me and I'll stop. –He compromised.

-You don't need to hear it. –She playfully rolled her eyes.

-Ok, if you prefer so… -He shrugged and came back to his 'work'.

-Okay, okay, I love you! –She said out loud between giggles.

-So much better now. –He chuckled taking her hands in his.

-You're a dirty blackmailer. –She protested with a pout making him smile amused.

-Love you too baby. –He softly said in her ear, then she turned her face and they started to passionately kiss, with the punk princess still sat in his lap.

-Ew you two are disgusting. –The legend killer's voice interrupted them as he stepped inside the locker room followed by his girlfriend.

-Don't you know how to knock? –John rolled his eyes.

-Yes, I do… but that's basically more fun to catch you two at every hour of the day. –He grinned amused.

-Sorry guys, -Trish rolled her eyes- I couldn't stop him, he ran too fast.

-You lack of privacy, Mr. RKO. –Ashley giggled.

-That's why I can't wait to become the new WWE champ so I'll get the private locker room and we could do this while you two will be search for deserted corners in the corridors. –He smirked.

-God, what's wrong with him? –The Canadian commented lifting up her eyes and shaking her head.

-There's no way you're gonna take my title, Orton.

-We'll see, Cena.

-Okay, enough, don't start this again. –Ashley rolled her eyes.

-Yeah, save if for the ring. –Trish echoed.

-Speaking of, -the younger superstar smirked- ready for later?

All the three of them rolled their eyes.

-What? –He continued in his defense- She looks good tonight! Ouch! What was that for?

-You're not single anymore, Mr. Orton. –Trish said after smacking the back of his neck.

-I owe you one, Trish. –An amused John grinned.

-Anytime. –The Canadian innocently smiled.

-And btw thank for the "tonight". –The punk princess folded her arms.

-I intended to say that you look even sexier tonight, c'mon! –He rolled his eyes- Ouch!

-Just a reminder, baby. –Trish flashed a smile to her boyfriend.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh as she stood up. –I'd better start going now, my match's up next.

-You don't sound too excited about it. –John pointed out with a questioning look.

-Oh you know, -she let out a weary sigh- considering that last time I was in a divas tag match I ended up with a broken ankle caused by one of my partners and that then later I have to kiss _him_, -she added with a roll of her eyes- I'm a little skeptical about tonight.

-I'm sure you'll be great as usual… and kick Torrie's ass. –The champ chuckled- Besides, you have Mickie and Maria to watch your back, you're going to be just fine.

-Okay, thanks baby, I'll see what I can do. –She lightly smiled back- I'll see you later then.

-Wait, aren't you forgetting anything…? –He pouted.

-Oh shit, right, my cap! –She exclaimed running to grab it from her bag and placing it sideways as usual. –Now that I've finally taken it back from that bitch I can' forget it!

-Hope you washed it before. –Trish sarcastically commented.

-Twice. –She grinned.

-Well done. –The Canadian giggled.

-Anything else? –John rolled his eyes.

-Let me see… -she pretended to think about it as he pouted- but sure, -she giggled leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips- just kidding baby.

-Kick ass, punkie. –He chuckled.

-I'll kiss you later. –Randy grinned making the punk princess stick her tongue out at him.

-Wait Ash, I'll walk with you till the curtain. –The 7 times women's champion piped up joining her on the doorframe.

-Wait, aren't you forgetting anything? –Randy innocently smiled.

-Aw, right. –She sweetly smiled before smacking the back of his neck again- That's for your last remark, bye baby. –She grinned.

-That was a joke! –The legend killer protested in vain with a roll of his eyes.

-He got you man. –John couldn't help but laugh out loud.

------

-I hope they won't destroy the locker room while they're alone. –Ashley playfully rolled her eyes.

-I know, they're worse than two kids. –Trish echoed with a soft giggle. –So, how's your ankle, hun?

-Oh, finally at 100x100. –She smiled- And I can't wait to take the title from that bitch's waist!

-That's the spirit! Aw I wish I could go out and fight with you, I miss it.

-I miss having you as my tag team partner too hun, -she sympathetically smiled at her best friend- but you have so much more now…

-Yeah, I guess I'm just feeling a little nostalgic today. –The Canadian lightly chuckled- But I know I have everything I could wish for at this moment.

-Really? Sounds strange coming from someone who used to be the top diva on Raw and now it's just… mmm… nobody?

-What do you want Torrie? –Ashley scoffed at the blonde who had just spoken up behind them.

-You're following us, now? –Trish echoed with her hands on her hips.

-Relax, sweetie, I'm just walking to my match… if you remember what it is, of course. –She smirked.

-How funny, -the Canadian rolled her eyes- don't you have anything better to do?

-Oh yes, I'm just about to kick your pathetic friend's skinny ass and what about you? Ready to watch as Ashley, Candice and even Maria take your spot?

-I've seen you becoming champion so I'm ready for anything else. –She smirked- Without mentioning that even Kelly Kelly is way better than you, of course.

-And btw Torrie, -the punk princess piped up- if you wanna talk of pathetic, just look at a mirror. You're the current women's champion, I don't know how but one way or another nobody has beaten you yet, and you still need to talk trash about us? It seems like you have nothing better to do indeed.

-Don't you dare-

-Geez Tor, -Trish cut her off- John doesn't want you, okay? Deal with it and move on! –And with that the two divas turned their back at her and started to walk again.

-You know Trish, -the Boise native called her back- John's not the only guy around here.

-Wow, what a news! –She rolled her eyes- And what does that suppose to mean?

-Oh, you'll see, you'll see. –And with a smirk on her face the women's champion walked past them.

-What the…

-Mmm Trish? Have you had the impression that she was talking about…

-Randy? Yeah…

-What a bitch. –The dirty diva shook her head.

-Do you think she knows then? –She uncertainly asked.

-I don't know… I mean, how could she, right?

-Yeah… maybe we're just being paranoid…

--------

-And that's Ashley with a head scissors takedown on the women's champion… and Torrie kicks out at the count of 2! –JR described the in ring action from ringside- And now both Jillian and Melina seem to attack the self proclaimed dirty diva!

-Oh, I wouldn't mind if they wanted to attack me! –King commented.

-And here comes the rescue party… Mickie James with a head kick on Melina…

-Look at Maria! Nice bulldog on Jillian!

-And that leaves Ashley with Torrie again… she's climbing the turnbuckle!

-…Followed by Torrie Wilson! I think she wants to superplex Ashley, JR!

-It seems so King, -he agreed as both divas delivered right and left hands to each other to gain control of the situation- a headbutt! Ashley has just sent Torrie to the mat with a headbutt!

-And you know what's coming next… the Starstruck! Go Ashley!

_Here are your winners: Ashley, Mickie James and Maria!!!_

--------

As the girls celebrated in the ring, someone looked proudly at his girlfriend on the screen.

-Man, a headbutt? –Randy said with a tone of positive surprise.

-She's getting better every time. –John chuckled with his eyes glued to the tv.

-You'd better don't mess with her… a headbutt! –The legend killer repeated with an amused grin.

-And you too then. –Trish playfully rolled her eyes.

-Wait, wait… weren't you the one who said there was no need of being jealous of that kiss? –Randy smirked.

-And in fact I'm not. –She crossed her arms.

-Yes, you are.

-No, I'm not.

-Oh yes, you are. –He grinned as she rolled her eyes again- But that's so cute. –He added sweetly kissing her lips.

-Do you mind? I'm still here. –John rolled his eyes.

-Watcher. –Randy muttered making Trish giggle.

-Hey guys! –A panting, happy Ashley opened the door.

-Well well, our next women's champion. –John smiled back.

-Oh I don't know. –She rolled her eyes amused.

-Are you kidding? You were amazing baby! –He excitedly said standing up and spinning her around.

-Wow what a welcome! –She giggled before giving him a peck on the lips- Anyway, babe are you aware that those two are almost making out in your locker room, on your couch?

-Unfortunately I do. –He rolled his eyes as she couldn't hold a laugh.

-Well but we need to go cause your match is up next…

-Okay, okay –Trish rolled her eyes- Go, kiss and come back to me.

-She's so jealous! –Randy grinned at Ashley who playfully rolled her eyes.

-Honey I give you my permission of biting his tongue if you please. –The Canadian called out while the trio was going.

-Or use that nice headbutt of yours. –John added in a lower voice making her laugh.

-Let's go, -she giggled and took his hand.

--------

-Look at Ashley, she's so gorgeous! I'm glad we got the chance to see her twice tonight! –King happily commented as the dirty diva paced around the ring cheering for her boyfriend while the main even was already going on since 15 minutes.

-These two young men are surely giving their best tonight. –JR echoed.

-I bet it is so cause if Randy wins he gets another shot at the title!

-And it seems… it's time for a RKO!

-He reversed it! The champ just sent Randy Orton back to the ropes!

-But wait a minute… what is he doing?

In fact Randy, after holding on to the ropes, had slid beneath the bottom one and was now clearly chasing the punk princess around the four squared ring.

-I think he's trying to get under John's skin, King, Ashley will better watch out.

A second later, of course, the champ had followed his opponent and they were now brawling outside the ring. After a few right hands and a fisherman suplex, John was now climbing the turnbuckle for a flying legdrop, just besides the announcers' table. But at the last moment, just a second before being hit, Randy rolled out of the way causing John to crush on the hard mat, as the legend killer in the process bumped into Ashley.

-I think the champ might have hurt his leg, King, c'mon John!

-I think he should better think of his girl right now, JR, I don't trust him!

-Randy Orton is indeed a vicious young man, he has shown us his evil intentions more than once.

A visibly intimidated Ashley was proceeding backwards as Randy walked again towards her, then he suddenly winked at her and turned proceeding to super kick John's head.

-Oh c'mon that's just wrong, somebody stop him before he gets more damage done! –JR yelled among Ashley's desperate cry.

But this time it wasn't necessary cause after quickly sliding into the ring again just in time for the referee to count John's out, he wasn't back outside for the champ, but for _her_.

And so he harshly pulled Ashley on her feet as she was knelt next to John and dragged her in the middle of the ring, in front of her boyfriend.

-Watch it John, if you can open your eyes, WATCH IT! –He yelled before forcing the punk princess in a kiss, while the crowd booed, then he set her free again with a smirk on his lips.

-I'll take everything you got, Cena, every single thing! –He yelled and mocked a "You Can't See Me" before finally leaving.

--------

-Are you sure you didn't hurt him, right? It seemed so real on tv… -A concerned Trish asked again pacing back and forth in the empty men's locker room

-Yeah, I'm sure, don't worry. –Randy repeated closing his gym bag- Relax, I swear. We already planned for it to look that way. –He chuckled.

-Yes, sorry –she lightly smiled- I guess I'm just a bit nervous for… you know.

-Trish, don't worry, alright? –He said taking her hand- Just go outside and tell them… don't think of anything else…

-And are you sure that you're okay with this, then? –She uncertainly asked.

-I told you, you have to think of yourself… everything that goes for you will work for me too. For now tell them that you're pregnant and then… when you feel that the right moment has come, we'll tell them who the father is.

-God, I love you. –She truthfully saying throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

-Love you too babe, -he lightly chuckled- now go before they all leave.

-Yeah, right… you're not coming?

-I'll wait until I hear the divas squeal at the news, okay? –He winked- Go, really, I'm fine.

-Okay, -she lightly smiled blowing a kiss at him- later then.

-Yeah, -he nodded his approval before turning again to hide his discontent.

--------

-John?

-Yes, baby, I'm fine. –The champ chuckled as Ashley asked for the third time if he was alright.

-Are you sure?

-Yep. –He smiled amused.

-Sure like 'sure sure' or sure like 'I don't want my beautiful girlfriend to worry'?

-Sure like I just need a kiss from my punkie. –He chuckled.

-Okay then. –She sighed relieved before gently framing his face and sweetly kissing him.

-And now I feel definitely better, see? –He smirked.

-Okay, -she giggled- Randy is a good actor, I had to stop myself to kick him after seeing that super kick.

-We rehearsed it so many times… there was no way he could really hit me. –John reassured her- So… he's just a good actor? –He _casually_ asked.

She couldn't help but smile, -No one can kiss better than you.

-Are you sure? –He pouted.

-I'm quite positive about that. –She giggled.

-If you say so… -he smirked before kissing her again.

--------

-OMG Trish, no way!!! –An excited Mickie James pulled the Canadian in a hug as the other girls started to squeal and bounce around.

-A baby!!! –Maria happily commented- That's so sweet!

-I hope she's a girl… a second generation diva! –The talented brunette went on.

-We so have to go shopping now! –Candice pointed out making all the girls burst out with laughter.

-Well now that's clear why you weren't wrestling anymore, I was almost worried that you chose to become just another pretty face… -Jeff Hardy half smirked- Congrats.

-Thanks guys, -she sincerely smiled hugging the rainbow haired warrior as the other superstars were around them ready to give her their congratulations.

-Chris should be ecstatic right now, -Triple H smiled- when Stephanie told me…

A depressed looking legend killer rolled his eyes from the trunk he was sat on hearing such comments and continued to stare at nothing on the floor while not far from his spot the 'celebration' was going on.

-Need someone to cheer you up? –A flirty voice caught his attention.

-I'm not in the mood Torrie, you better go.

-And why? They're all so happy… aren't you happy for our Trish? –She smirked.

-I have other things to worry about than a diva's pregnancy. –He blankly raised his eyebrow, wondering what she meant.

-I agree, -she shrugged and giggled- who cares if she and her perfect man are going to have a baby, right?

-Yeah… exactly.

-So, why don't we focus on your win and go out to celebrate? You totally deserve it after kissing _that girl_… poor you.

-You still here Torrie? I thought I already showed you earlier that I don't want you in my way. –Ashley said with her hands on her hips- Shoo, shoo.

The Boise native rolled her eyes and walked away before giving Randy a "call me" sign, of course.

The punk princess shook her head before jumping on the trunk and sitting next to the legend killer. –Wow, do I really kiss so bad? Then John is an amazing liar cause I've never seen someone look so depressed.

He finally lightly chuckled, -Nah you kiss just fine, trust me.

-A smile! Score! –She softly giggled- then what's the matter Mr. RKO?

She had just finished her sentence when HBK approached them with two glasses of champagne. –A baby, can you believe it? How beautiful it will be with those parents huh?

-Oh, yeah… -Ashley smiled.

-Later kids. –Shawn winked at them before joining the group again.

Randy just nodded as she placed an arm around his neck, -She loves you, you know that, right?

-Yeah, -he weary sighed- but I wish I could be there with her right now…

-Give her some time, I think she just wants to make things right.

-Yeah, I know. –He lightly chuckled- Thanks anyway.

-Anytime. –She smiled.

-Just a kiss and you two already sneak up behind my back? Wow, trust the friends… -John playfully rolled his eyes.

-She's all yours, don't worry. –Randy chuckled.

-We can go then?

-You know what? We stay. –Ashley announced with a smile not wanting to leave the legend killer alone with that situation going on- Here baby. –She made room for John and dragged him on the trunk next to them by pulling his hand.

-Champagne? –Randy offered his glass to his best friend.

-Why not. –He grinned.

-We would make a threesome look definitely hot, you know? –The legend killer added after a few seconds with a smirk on his face.

-Come again? –A puzzled looked John said.

Ashley couldn't help but burst out with laughter, -Okay he feels way better now, the legend killer's coming back to be himself!

--------

-Torrie! –Jillian called out coming out of Vince's office and reaching her friend who was watching the trio.

-Did you find it?

-Yes, here it is. –The raw 'singer' said handing her a little piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it- But why do you need it?

-Oh don't worry, I have my reasons. –The Boise native smirked taking her cell phone out of her tight jeans and dialing the number while she moved her attention on the group of divas and superstars collected around Trish. –Hello? Hi, it's Torrie, Torrie Wilson. Aw sweet, you remember me! Well… I think we need to talk, you know?

* * *

So who is Torrie calling? And for what reason? Stay tuned lol! 


	66. Upon Us?

**"Searchin' for a hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Rickster627**, **xAttitudex**, **wwe whore**, **Prince of Punk**, **ghettoprincesz914** and **StartingLine722** for reviewing last chapter! Hope you like this one, R&R and enjoy it : )

* * *

**Chapter 66 "Upon Us?"**

That Sunday morning John slowly started to wake up and, with his eyes still closed, automatically moved his arm across the bed reaching for his girlfriend… but this time he only found an empty space next to him.

He opened his eyes and, adjusting to daylight, glanced over the digital clock on the nightstand with a confused look.

08:13

-What the… oh, right.- A chuckle took his frown's place as he realized what day was. –Right.- He repeated smiling at himself as he stood up and reached the bathroom.

--------

-You know that normally people on Sunday mornings sleep in late? –The WWE champion chuckled amused as 20 minutes later he joined his girlfriend in the small hotel's gym, carrying two coffee's paper cups in his hands.

-Not on ppv days. –She playfully rolled her eyes.

-Here. –He smiled handing her one of the cups.

-Aw, my savior! –She smiled back gladly taking a sip of hot coffee- You're here to help me with the weights?

-You really want to win the battle royal tonight, huh? –He playfully rolled his eyes.

-I so can't wait to lay my hands on Torrie and take my title back! –She exclaimed.

-That's my punkie. –He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

-It only sucks that I have to beat the other girls tonight. –She rolled her eyes- I mean, I don't have a problem kicking the hell out of Melina and Jillian…

-Don't worry about that baby, your friends will still be your friends when you beat them. Look at me and Randy, right? –He ginned amused.

-Oh yeah,- she playfully rolled her eyes- I almost forgot how you and Mr. RKO reacted when your feud started.

-Yeah, -he laughed- speaking of the devil… I thought you had sneaked out of the bed to meet with the legend killer… you know, after that kiss last week…

-Sure, -she giggled- well don't worry I left him early too to hit the gym.

-Sweet, -he playfully rolled his eyes- but wake me up next time, I don't like to wake without you next to me. –He sweetly said.

-Okay, I will. –She softly giggled placing her arms around his neck and kissing him- Feeling better now?

-Way better. –He smirked holding her tighter.

-Easy, champ. –She laughed breaking free.

-So the beauty and the beast left early this morning?

Ashley couldn't help but laugh out loud, -We'd better don't mention to Randy how you called him.

-We can always tell him that he's the beauty… he would believe that. –He playfully rolled his eyes.

-Sadly, I know. –She giggled before glancing at his wristwatch- Their appointment should start in a few minutes… I bet they'd be super nervous right now. –She smiled.

-How can they have an appointment on Sunday? –John asked puzzled.

-Baby, hospitals are open 24/7 you know? –She pointed out half amused.

-I know that but I never heard of such visits made on Sunday. –He protested.

-The doc knows Trish, -she explained- they set it for today knowing they were in town for the ppv.

-Okay, got it. –He chuckled- Let's hope it's a girl btw… do you imagine Randy if he's going to give birth, well not literally of course, to a 4th generation superstar?

-…I prefer not even imagine it, actually. –She laughed.

-Right, wise choice. –He echoed.

-But anyway they shouldn't be the only ones to go to the hospital today. –She raised an eyebrow.

-Ash, I'm fine, I'm telling you. –He rolled his eyes.

-That's why you're not moving normally your arm since your last match with Randy? –She pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

-That's nothing serious, I'm sure, just a little sore.

-Why do you wait till I go to bed then to take a painkiller? You have to see a doctor baby. –She said concerned.

-I'm okay, baby. –He protested.

-No, you're not. –She rolled here eyes- Promise me you'll see at least a trainer tonight.

-I promise you… but after my match.

-Jooohn, -she protested- you're getting yourself in trouble.

-I'll be just fine babe, don't worry for me, really. –He half chuckled and hugged her.

-You're impossible. –She pouted.

-Yes but you love me anyway. –He smugly said.

-Too high on yourself, champ. –She playfully rolled her eyes before lifting up her face and attaching her lips to his.

--------

-Are you nervous? – Randy asked with half a smile looking at his girlfriend who was restlessly flipping over the pages of a random magazine with a strange look on her face.

-I'm not nervous… I'm rather alarmed. –She slowly said without keeping her eyes off of the magazine.

-Something wrong? –The legend killer immediately asked with concern.

-YES, _that_'s wrong! –She exclaimed lifting up the magazine, opened at the page she was reading, in front of him.

-What's wrong with that? –He asked with a confused look not understanding why he was looking at a picture of a visibly pregnant woman… or better, why that bothered her.

-Have you seen how large she is?! –She replied matter-of-factly.

-Of course she is… she's pregnant! –The 3rd generation superstar couldn't help but laugh… apparently the wrong choice judging from the deadly glare she shot him.

-I'll be _that_ fat in a couple of months!

-…Cause you're carrying a baby? –He carefully pointed out not sure of what she expected him to say.

-Good, that's _your_ fault then. And because of you I have to become a… hippo!!!

Randy tried really hard to keep a straight face after the last comment, but he just couldn't help his lips to curve in an amused smile.

-I'd really love to know what you find so funny in this, -she rolled her eyes- like you don't care at all that my waist line will become as large as Umaga's.

-Cause I don't. –He sincerely smiled.

-Yeah, I'm believing this. –The Canadian beauty rolled her eyes again.

-Trish, you're pregnant… I don't know much about this kind of stuff, but it's pretty normal that you have to… gain some weight. –He slowly said carefully choosing his words.

-Yes and I'll become fat and ugly and you won't like me anymore. –She pouted and folder her arms like a 6 years old.

He chuckled at her behave, glad that the waiting room was empty except them. –I'll like and love you just the same as I do now, baby.

-How many girls have you dated that were this big then? –She skeptically raised an eyebrow pointing at the picture of the woman in the magazine again- See? I thought so.

-But why should that care? –He sighed and reached for her hand- I could have had all the models in the world… but they weren't you. And I don't care if I'm surrounded by 20 athletic divas every freaking day, I won't even notice them… because I'm with you and I love you. And I think you'll look more beautiful then ever carrying our own baby inside you. –He sweetly concluded.

-…But- This time he didn't let her paranoia go on and cut her off with a kiss.

-It's okay to be nervous, I am too. –He chuckled softly brushing her cheek.

Trish slowly sighed, feeling again like herself. –So you're not going to leave me right now thinking that I'm a psycho?

-Nope, -he lightly laughed- but please don't freak out again in front of the doctor.

-I'll try my best. –She playfully rolled her eyes.

-Wow, -he smiled impressed- Ashley had told me something about mood swings but I thought she was just kidding or trying to scare me.

-So you go to talk behind my back with my best friend, legend killer? –She raised an eyebrow.

-No! She was just, I mean I was asking, you know…

Trish smiled at her boyfriend freaking out. –Relax baby, just kidding.

-Yeah, I knew it. –He lied rolling his eyes.

-Ms. Stratus? You can come in in 5 minutes if that's okay with you. –A nurse interrupted the couple.

-Sure, thank you.

-Perfect. –The doc assistant disappeared behind the door as the Canadian turned to face the legend killer again and nervously smiled.

-Can you believe that in 10 minutes we're gonna find out the sex of our baby?

-Actually… nope. –He chuckled- Are you nervous?

-A little, -she smiled holding his hand- but I'm so happy that you're here with me.

-And where else should I be right now? –He mocked a hurt expression.

-No, -she softly giggled- I mean that I'm happy of how things turned out between us, you know… the fact that we're together. Otherwise right now I would have faced this all by myself.

-I love you, you know?

-Even if I'm going to be fat and ugly?

-Even in that case. –He half grinned leaning over and kissing her again.

-I love you too Mr. RKO. –She smiled.

--------

-Okay, -the doctor smiled looking at the results of Trish's last tests- everything's going alright as we planned. How do you feel Trish?

The Canadian smiled back at the reassuring woman, -Very good actually, just morning sickness… but I guess it's normal, right?

-Absolutely, but don't worry it's going to go away very soon since you're entering the 5th month.

-Good to know then. –She giggled as the doc gestured for her to lay down on the 'bed' next to a little monitor.

-I… can stay here, right? –Randy nervously asked unsure of what he was supposed to do.

-Sure, what daddy doesn't want to see his baby for the first time? –Doc Campbell smiled at the 3rd generation superstar who promptly took his girlfriend's hand in his. –So now I'm going to put this gel on your stomach Trish, this will make us see your baby. It's a little cold, sorry about that.

-No problem, I suffered worse in the ring. –She giggled exposing her stomach that was growing bigger every single week.

-Okay, here we go… -She nodded as confused images appeared on the monitor- Can you hear this soft noise on the background?

-Something wrong? –Randy immediately asked.

-Not at all, -she grinned- that's your baby's heartbeat.

-Oh… -They both smiled with relief and emotion as he held her hand tighter.

-He's growing very fast. –She smiled gesturing over the little screen- See these? That's his hands.

-Awww! –Trish almost squealed.

-So… it's a boy? You said 'he'… -Randy pointed out with half a smile.

-Oh sorry I used the generic form, -she apologetically smiled- but we can find out right now if you want.

-Sure, go ahead. –Trish smiled after exchanging a chuckle with her boyfriend.

-Okay… let's see… are you ready?

-Absolutely… -The Canadian grinned in anticipation.

-Then… you're going to have a beautiful little… girl. –She smiled.

-Oh my God… -as soon as the doc had said the last word Trish's eyes began to fill with tears of joy, now it seemed all more real.

-I'll be right back. –Doc Campbell winked giving them a moment of privacy.

-A baby girl… -Randy repeated with an amazed expression turning to look in his girl's eyes.

-Are you happy? –She whispered.

-Happy? I'm over the moon! –He exclaimed making her laugh and leaning over to kiss her once again –I love you Trish. And I love you too… daddy's little girl.- He whispered in direction of her stomach.

And apparently this was more than Trish could bear at the moment cause tears of joy started to fall on her cheeks. –I love you too Randy, you have no idea how much. –She widely smiled.

--------

-Jooohn! They're here! –Ashley excitedly announced jumping off of the window where she was patiently waiting for their friends to come back.

-Okay, -he shrugged and kept on watching an old basketball game on tv.

-What are you doing still here? C'mon! –She literally bounced up and down.

-Can't we just wait till they come up? –He asked looking at her as she was crazy.

-No wayyy! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!

-Fine punkie, -he rolled his eyes and chuckled finally standing up- remind me why I'm doing this.

-Because you love me, of course. –She grinned.

-Right. –He playfully rolled his eyes as she pulled his arm and dragged him out of the hotel room.

A couple of minutes later, as predictable, they bumped into Trish and Randy who were just coming out of the elevator.

-Hey…! –A surprised Randy greeted them.

-Sooo? –Ashley asked grinning in anticipation without even giving them time to say anything else.

Trish grinned back and happily announced –It's a _girl_!!!

-A girl!!! –Ashley echoed in excitement- OH MY GOSH!!!

And with that the two divas started to squeal and jump up and down together like two teenagers who had just been asked out from the boy of their dreams.

-Do you think we should stop them? –John asked looking at the girls with a confused look.

-Mmm I don't think we could, actually. –An amused Randy echoed.

-A girl, huh? –John chuckled at his best friend and pulled him in a hug- Congrats, man. That's awesome.

-Thanks man. –The legend killer replied with a satisfied grin and a pat on his shoulder.

-A girl!!! –Ashley repeated for almost the 6th time finally setting Trish free.

-Do you mind moving the scene inside? –John asked amused pointing at their room at the other side of the corridor.

-Sure! –The Canadian giggled as the two divas happily passed them by.

-Okay, -Randy said in a lower voice to John- here's the plan: if they start to jump on the bed, you take Ashley and I take Trish.

-Sounds cool to me. –The champ laughed.

--------

-I still can't believe it. –Trish admitted with a content smile 15 minutes later and started to giggle all over again.

-Aww a baby girl! It's going to be so awesome!!! –Ashley echoed.

-And fortunately we won't have a 4th generation superstar. –John grinned.

-Not _yet_, -Randy corrected him with a smirk that made Trish playfully rolled her eyes- but instead we'll have a… 2nd generation diva!

-YAYYY! –Ashley squealed- She's so going to kick ass with you as mom, Trishy!!!

-Thanks for the consideration. –The legend killer rolled his eyes- I can already picture her running around the house and RKOing everything she finds. –He grinned.

-I SO hope she'll take everything from your side, Trish. –John smiled amused making the Canadian burst out with laughter as Randy groaned in protest.

-The future women's champion, -the self proclaimed dirty diva went on- I so can't wait!!! Ohh and I'll buy her her first fishnets and skull-printed cap…! She's so going to be my little niece!

-Shopping! –Trish exclaimed- We so have to go shopping hun! Can you imagine how cute will be all those little clothes???

The two superstars simultaneously raised their eyebrows at the two divas who seemed could go on talking this way for hours.

-I have a feeling she will be a _little_ spoiled with all us around her. –John chuckled.

-Yeah, I bet she'll be the favorite of the whole locker room. –Trish agreed.

-How cool! –Ashley giggled once again.

-Yeah but…

-What? –The trio looked puzzled at the legend killer.

-She's SO not going to date a wrestler. –He stated with a smirk on his face.

John couldn't help but burst out laughing as the two divas rolled their eyes.

--------

-They're so happy, that's awesome. –Ashley sighed contently later as Randy and Trish had just left to pack their things for the show.

-Yes, I've never seen Randy more excited. Not even when he became the younger world heavyweight champion in history… and it's the legend killer we're talking about so that's saying something. –He chuckled amused.

-Right. –The punk princess laughed taking her duffel bag from the floor.

-Leave it babe, I'll take it. –John offered with a smile but he had to stop when he stretched out his arm to take the bag and couldn't help but wince in pain.

-John, -she sighed- you can't compete tonight like that.

-I'm just fine baby, don't worry. –He rolled his eyes.

-John Felix Anthony Cena. –She just stated raising an eyebrow.

-Fiiine, I'll get the trainer to take a look at it after my match.

-_Before_ your match.

-_After_, c'moooon! Look I'm just… ouch! –He couldn't help but cry out in pain as he moved his arm.

-Fine, then I won't compete in the battle royal. –She folded her arms.

-And why should you do that? –He tried to hide a chuckle at her childish reaction.

-Because… I can. –She rolled her eyes.

-You need to win the shot for the women's championship baby. –He pointed out with an amused smile.

-And I need my boyfriend to be in one piece only when he comes back from his match.

-Okay, okay, -he raised his other arm as giving up sign- _before_ my match, happy now? –He rolled his eyes.

-Yep, -she grinned- and hold on, I'm going to tell Randy that we're riding in with him, you can't move your arm.

-It's not necessary-

-Be right back! –She cut him off with a peck on his lips before rushing out of the room.

--------

-Do you think that I can attack Torrie if she's out there watching the match? –The punk princess asked with a mischievous grin on her face as he was cuddled up in John's arms later that night.

-Mmm that would be a little too much for tonight I guess, -he chuckled- just save it for when you're facing her, alright?

-You speak like you're sure that I'll be the first contender by tonight. –She playfully rolled her eyes.

-That's because I am. –He grinned before kissing her neck and making her giggle.

-Clothes on, I'm coming! –The well known voice of the legend killer echoed from outside the door as he entered John's locker room with a smirk on his face.

-Need something, Randy? –The champ rolled his eyes.

-Yep, I need to take you to the trainer's room. –He innocently smiled.

-What? And how do you… oh great. –He rolled his eyes after glancing from the legend killer to the self proclaimed dirty diva who were both trying to put on their best innocent looks.

-Go baby, -she smiled.

-And just out of curiosity, -he said unwillingly standing up- how did she convince you?

-Convince? I didn't-

-20 bucks. –The legend killer grinned cutting off Ashley.

-RANDY KEITH ORTON! –Trish, who had followed him, smacked his arm.

-What? She offered! I didn't ask for them! –He said in his defense.

-Give 'em back. –The Canadian simply stated rolling her eyes- NOW.

-Fine! –He rolled his eyes and unwillingly gave the money back to the punk princess who giggled amused by the situation.

-Can we go now? –The champ asked with a roll of his eyes.

-Good luck baby, -Ashley softly said surprising him with a kiss on the lips.

-And you too, go out there and destroy them all, punkie. –He winked.

-I'll try my best. –She smiled as the two guys left the room.

--------

-Why are they taking so much time?

-Ash, relax, I'm sure everything's okay. –Trish smiled trying to reassure her friend who was glancing back and forth from the locker room's door to the small monitor in front of them.

-But I have to go now, the battle royal is the first match and the ppv is about to start. –She complained- I wanted to know how his arm was first.

-Enough concern for tonight punk rock diva, -the Canadian playfully rolled her eyes and pulled her friend from the couch- you go and kick butts all over the ring while I'll check on John and make sure that he's watching your match… how does that sound to you?

-…Like you're the best friend EVER! –She grinned.

-I know, I know… now let's go or you'll be late!

-Yes, captain. –She giggled.

5 minutes later the two divas had reached the curtain area and where just chatting with the others competitors of the battle royal… the _good_ ones, at least.

-Do you know who's behind this video? –Mickie asked with a puzzled look as the backstage monitor showed again the "Save us.22" promo.

-I really don't know what to think, actually. –Ashley commented.

-From the hype it's receiving I think it would be someone important… but I can't think of anybody. –Trish pensively added.

-Well if the signals are true, -Candice jumped in- it should be revealed tonight… exiting huh? Anyway, -the brunette complained as the other girls nodded their interest for the promo that was going on from weeks- Trish, it's not real the same without you, you know? I've always been _against_ you and Ashley, I can't wait to be on the same page with you both!

-Well Candy you'll have to wait a few months, -Mickie grinned- and besides… I want to be her tag team partner first!!!

-Trish?! –Ashley exclaimed mocking surprise- Are you gonna betray me? I want to be the first one!!!

-And what about me? –Maria pouted.

-You have CM Punk. –Mickie pointed out and shrugged.

-Oh right, cool. –The bubbly diva nodded widely smiling.

-But that doesn't make any sense! –Candice pointed out.

-Yes, I know… but it sounded appropriate. –The talented brunette innocently smiled as they all burst out with laughter.

-Aw what a nice group! –Melina sarcastically commented as she, Jillian and Torrie passed them by.

-Just wait until we're out there. –Candice raised an eyebrow at the self proclaimed "dominant diva".

-Yeah, just wait Melina… -Torrie repeated with a smirk on her face- Oh hi Trish, what are you doing here?

-You're becoming so repetitive that it's not even funny. –The Canadian simply rolled her eyes.

-Oh don't worry, the fun part will come very soon… _upon us_ I dare say. And btw… congratulations. –She grinned before brushing past all the divas and joining JR and Jerry at ringside to comment and watch the match.

-She's creeping me out. –Trish muttered under her breathe at Ashley.

-Yeah, me too. –The punk princess sympathetically patted her best friend's back.

* * *

So in the next chapter we'll find out who's gonna win the battle royal, what's wrong with John's arm and... what is Torrie planning?! 


	67. A Night Full of Surprises

**"Searchin' For a Hero"**  
A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Rickster627**, **StartingLine722**, **C3NAisUHMAZING**, **Christal-R**, **Prince of Punk**, **Jash-Lover** and **Cena130** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock!!

R&R and enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 67: "****A Night Full of Surprises"**

-Why is it taking so long? –John impatiently asked as the doctor kept looking at his X-rays.

-When did it exactly start to hurt?

-After last week's match… why?

-Cause it seems pretty serious John, you should have come here a lot earlier than now...

-He's stubborn. –The legend killer's amused voice echoed from where he stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

-What are you still doing here anyway? Ashley took back her money so you're free to go. –The champ said with a roll of his eyes.

-Yeah… but Trish threatened me to keep an eye on you anyway. Not only I'll beat you later, but I also get to baby-sit you Cena, that's my lucky night. –He sarcastically said grinning at his best friend.

-See? –The champ playfully rolled his eyes- Can you just tape my shoulder so I can go out and kick his ass?

-Actually I'm afraid I can't do so and neither can you for the record.

-What are you saying?

-It's serious John, I'm sorry.

-How much serious? –He asked raising an eyebrow in concern as also Randy stepped forward, both superstars suddenly looking serious.

-You need surgery, there's no way out. –The doc announced.

John took the blow without saying a single word, he was barely aware of the pressure of Randy's hand on his shoulder, the good one, when he closed his eyes for a long moment. And when he opened them again, somehow he couldn't clearly adjust his focus on the monitor in front of him.

* * *

-Yeah, 'Go Daddy!' –Jerry "The King" Lawler excitedly said as Candice dropped the elbow on Jillian. –Did I mention that I love divas' battle royal, JR?

-Actually I think it was pretty obvious, King. And in the corner Ashley and Melina are exchanging a series of right hands… reversed elbow from Ashley! And now Melina is forced again against the turnbuckle.

-These two girl surely have a lot of history together, JR.

-Indeed they do, Ashley defeated Melina at Wrestlemania XXIII a few months back.

-Wow, what an impact! –King yelled as both Ashley and Mickie sent respectively Melina and Jillian from the two opposite corners to the middle of the ring where they inevitably collided and fell to the mat with a loud thud.

-Maria and Candice seem ready to join the party… elbow from the 2nd rope for both Melina and Jillian!

-I think it's time for the first elimination… and here it goes Jillian, courtesy of a combined effort from the four divas. Well fortunately we won't hear her sing in celebration later!

-And it seems like Torrie's not happy about it, partner. –JR commented as the Boise native, sat in front of them, yelled something at Melina, visibly annoyed by how the match had started.

-I think Melina has just realized that now it's a 4 vs. 1!

-Let's see if she can overcome the odds.

* * *

-HA HA, awesome! Jillian is already out and Melina is on her way too! –Trish happily announced as she heard the door of John's locker room opening while in the ring the A list diva was receiving one after one the four girls' finishers and being tossed out. –You're missing all the fun! –She added as the four friends remained in the ring and looked at each other with playful smirks on their faces before going on with the fight. Respectively Mickie on Candice and Ashley on Maria.

But nobody answered as John brushed past her and threw his championship on the couch, before slamming the bathroom's door behind him.

-What was that for? –She asked surprised turning to her boyfriend who was still standing under the doorframe.

-You'll never guess baby, -the 3rd generation superstar lightly sighed- I have to tell you something…

* * *

-Oh no, here it goes Maria! –King complained as the backstage interviewer had just been eliminated by Ashley.

-I think that Candice and Mickie haven't even realized that Maria is gone, they're too caught up in their fight… and that could be an advantage for our former champion.

-…Watch out! –King echoed as Mickie launched herself to the ropes… promptly lowered by the self proclaimed dirty diva, with the brunette ending up on the floor.

-And indeed it's now down to Candice and Ashley, King. –JR commented while Mickie looked at her friend in disbelief and Ashley responded with her best innocent smile.

-Sorry Micks! –The blonde chuckled when suddenly Candice attacked her from behind, lifting up her legs and making her hold on with her hands on the top rope.

-Ashley's in danger, look at Candice's strength! –But the punk princess surprised the whole audience suddenly letting go her grip and moving her weight on a side… reversing Candice's hold in a headscissors takedown.

-What a way to star this ppv tonight! –An impressed JR said as an obvious annoyed Torrie folded her arms.

-That's a real though choice to make between Candice and Ashley, JR.

-Indeed it is. Candice Michelle has non-stop improved during the last few months… but on the other hand Ashley has never really lost her belt!

-Well I actually was thinking of other reasons but I agree with you nonetheless!

-I don't even wanna know what they were.

* * *

-I can't believe this… -Trish looked at her boyfriend in shock as he had just told her the news.

-Yeah, that's so unexpected… -He commented nervously stuffing his hands in his jeans' pockets and glancing at the bathroom's door behind which John was still locked. –Do you mind go somewhere else?

-Sure, no problem… -she said glancing back in John's direction.

-Thanks babe, -the legend killer lightly smiled leading the way out and gently placing an arm on her back.

-What else is wrong, Randy? –She asked with a worried look as they stepped outside.

-I can't hide anything from you, can I? –He sighed.

-I guess not. –She chuckled leaning with her back against a wall as he stood just in front of her, trying to not get too close since they were in the backstage now.

-Well… by the end of the night I'll be the new WWE champion. –He revealed.

-WHAT? –Her eyes widened in surprise before her lips curved in a huge smile- But that's… awesome!! Wait, I just sounded like a bitch –she rolled her eyes- I didn't mean it like that, of course I'm so sorry for John… but I'm also happy they chose you…

-Yeah, -he smiled at her genuine enthusiasm- so you don't think that I'm some kind of monster to accept it? –He unsurely asked.

-Of course I don't! –She exclaimed- Randy, hey, it's not your fault. –She softly said- You don't have any options, it's not your choice.

-I could have refused when Vince told us his plan.

-And then? It wouldn't have changed anything baby, they would have just chosen someone else. You're just doing what they think is the best for the business. Or John told you something about that?

-Nope, he actually didn't say a word since the doctor told him how bad it was… expect a few monosyllabic answers to Vince.

-He just needs some time, you'll see… I'm sure he's not mad at you, he knows that you love him like a brother. –Trish smiled to reassure him.

-You know I would be lost without you, right? –He sincerely said.

The Canadian just took his hand for a brief moment before sighing.

-What?

-She's so going to be heartbroken. –She sadly commented looking at the monitor right behind him.

* * *

Ashley was running against Candice ready to deliver a powerful clothesline when instead the candy coated diva surprised her suddenly ducking and lifting her opponent's body just to make the punk princess jump over the top rope… fortunately with both her feet still on the canvas.

-OMG JR, what a reversal!

-Ashley is holding on the top rope for dear life, King!

Candice was actually surprised that her opponent had found a way to save herself and she turned again to just push her and making the blonde complete her fall. But she just hit the air as the self proclaimed dirty diva immediately ducked, lowering the ropes too in the process and holding them with all her weight, making the brunette unexpectedly fall on the concrete floor.

"_Here's your winner and the first contender for the Women's Title: Ashley!"_

-It's Ashley, JR! It's Ashley! –King exclaimed.

-What a match ladies and gentlemen!

The punk princess literally jumped for joy as the referee raised her hand, then she climbed the turnbuckle and giggling made her 'rock on' sign, before turning toward… the Boise native.

-There's no way you're going to win it, that's _my_ title! –Torrie yelled holding up the belt with her left hand and pointing at Ashley with the other one.

The dirty blonde diva grinned gesturing with her hands around her waist. –I'll see you soon, bitch!

And with that she just turned her back at her and made her way out among the cheers of the crowd. She slapped a few fans' hands and before exiting raised her hand once again, with her trademark rock sign in the air.

Ashley Massaro was definitely back.

-I knew it, I knew it! –Mickie happily chanted hugging the punk princess as soon as she appeared… and almost chocking her in the process.

-Micks, let her survive at least till she can beat Torrie! –Candice playfully rolled her eyes.

-Right, sorry. –She apologetically smiled.

-No problem, -she giggled then turned to Candice with her arms open- no hard feelings?

-But of course! –The brunette smiled hugging her- Besides, if there's someone who has to kick that bitch's ass, it's you girl.

-Good to know, -she laughed as Maria gave her a kiss on her cheek- now if you wanna excuse me…

-Yeah, run to your boyfriend… you who have one… -Mickie rolled her eyes.

-Shut up! –Maria laughed covering the talented diva's mouth with her hand as Ashley waved at them.

She had been actually a little surprised to not have founded John there as usual, but she just shrugged at the thought, guessing that he knew she would have probably been assaulted by her fellow divas; so she now ran toward his locker room, eager to celebrate and comment her victory with her boyfriend.

-Your next women's champion is here! –She announced with a huge grin on her face as she entered the locker room and literally launched herself next to him, on the couch.

-Hey, -He forced a smile while she adjusted on his lap and placing her arms around his neck gave him a peck on the lips.

-OMG baby, I can't believe it! –She giggled- Have you seen Torrie's face? HAHA!! She's so going to go down now! And what about the match? Did you like it? Have you seen how I reversed that bulldog on Maria? WHOA!

-Yeah baby, I-

-And Candice really surprised me, I didn't know she had that strength! But fortunately it turned out for the better, right? Cause I have the best trainer ever! –She widely smiled before sweetly kissing him again. –What's wrong? –She then asked with a confused look when he, not only didn't kiss her back, but also loosened the grip on her back with his 'good' arm.

-I have to tell you something, Ash. –He sighed.

-Oh my… something's wrong with Trish? Is the baby okay? –She asked glancing alarmed around the room where a few minutes ago she was expecting to find also her best friend.

-No, she's fine… I promise. They're both fine.

-Then why she's not here… and what's the matter? –She skeptically asked.

-You were right. –He sighed- I've been stubborn and I'm an idiot and I should have listened to you in the first place.

-…Okay, first of all you're not an idiot and second, I'm not following you baby…

-I went to the trainer as promised and… I've injured my arm, you were right.

-Oh John… -she sadly said gently caressing his cheek- and so you can't wrestle tonight?

-A _little_ longer than tonight, actually.

-How much? –She almost whispered, afraid to hear how bad the truth was.

-I need to have surgery… and then they say it will take from 6 months to a year. Meaning that I also have to surrender my title. –He finally explained.

As her eyes widened in shock, he closed his for a moment, not wanting to break down in front of her.

-It's going to be alright baby, you'll see –he sweetly said cuddling against his neck- I know how hard it is and seems now, but I know you and I believe in you… you're gonna be okay and you'll come back in record time, I'm sure.

-Ash don't- He shook his head and shifting her weight under his good arm stood up.

-I'm sure of it, baby. –She repeated trying to reassure him.

-Well I'm not sure of anything, right now. –He blankly said kicking a kneepad on the floor and taking his jacket from the couch.

-What's gonna happen now? –She asked in concern.

-I'm leaving, I don't want to stay here.

-Ok… give me just a minute to change and then we can just go back to the hotel. –She said immediately standing up and searching for a pair of jeans in her duffel bag.

-No… I'm going alone, I… need to clear my head.

-Oh. –She said taken aback and stopped in mid action.

-Do you think you can find a ride to the hotel? –He asked looking at her, both faces showing pain in that moment.

-Yeah…

-Okay. –And with a nod and nothing more he closed the door behind him.

Ashley slowly slid with her back against the wall sitting on the floor and burst out crying.

* * *

-You're ready to go? –Trish asked almost two hours later as in the empty men's locker room Randy had just relaxed for a while after his 'first' match against Triple H of the night. In fact after Vince had announced that John was injured and the title was therefore vacant, the self proclaimed King of Kings and the Legend Killer had fought for the championship… won by DX member. But the 3rd generation superstar was already going to get his revenge… and the title, in a no holds barred match.

-Yep, -he stood up and tossed aside his bottle of water.

-Then be careful, kick ass and come back winner. –She softly giggled before pressing her lips on his- We're both proud of you. –She added with a smile as she placed a hand on her stomach.

-I love you, _both of you_. –He chuckled kissing her back.

-Hey guys… -A voice interrupted them slowly opening the door and making both jump as far from the other as possible… before realizing that there was no need to worry.

-Ash! Are you okay? We searched for you everywhere! –Trish exclaimed hugging her friend who had visibly cried.

-Yeah, -she forced a smile- I was just in the other locker room, you know…

-How's John? –Randy asked with a worried look.

-Oh I'm the wrong person to ask that question, actually. –She rolled her eyes.

-What do you mean?

-He left. I just got back from my match and he just told me the news… I was there, trying to make some sense out of the situation and to comfort him… and one minute I was hugging him and the minute later he walked out on me. –She sighed.

-He just needs time, don't worry hun. –The Canadian tried to reassure her stroking her back.

-I hope so… but I never saw he like that… and he never talked to me like _that_.

-Are you mad at me? –The younger superstar suddenly piped up.

-What? Nope, I'm not… -she lightly smiled- and even though he's acting weird right now, I'm sure that neither is John. But I'll talk to him as soon as he'll let me…

-Glad to hear so, -he sincerely said hugging the dirty blonde diva- and Trish's right, he just needs some time to figure this out… but in meanwhile if you need anything we're here… right?

-Of course we are. –Trish echoed.

-Good… cause actually I need a ride back to the hotel. –She said with a chuckle, making them lightly laugh.

-You're on then. –He winked kissing her forehead- Now if you excuse me ladies… I have a championship to win.

-Good luck, -Ashley genuinely smiled- you're gonna make us all proud, John included.

-Thanks Ash, -he gratefully nodded before sweetly kissing his girlfriend again- I'll see you later then.

-Yep babe, RKO his ass. –The Canadian giggled.

-Oh, I will. –He smirked closing the door behind him.

-You've changed him for the better, you know? –Ashley sighed happily.

-Let's go before we get trapped in this dirty place full of naked wrestlers. –She playfully rolled her eyes.

-You make that sound like a bad thing. –The punk princess joked.

-Yeah, then John would kill me, c'mon dirty diva. –She said pushing her best friend outside.

-If he's gonna come back…

-Of course he is. –She said with a smile placing her arm around her shoulders.

* * *

-1, 2, 3!! HE WON, HE WON!! –Trish happily exclaimed literally jumping off the leather couch in John's locker room where she and Ashley had just watched the main event.

-You're the champ's girl, now. –The punk princess smiled at her best friend who was on the verge of tears for happiness.

-I would make some smart ass reply you know, but I'm too speechless right now. –The Canadian replied with a wide smile as her eyes were glued to the screen.

The self proclaimed dirty diva sighed happy for her best friends before pulling out the cell phone out of her jeans' pocket and pressing the #1 on her speed dial… but _he_ just sent her directly to the voice mail. She was just going to say something about that when, as Randy celebrated in the ring, all the lights in the arena went out.

-What the… -Trish muttered under her breathe as only the titantron was now lighted up.

_Save us.22_

_Save us.x2x_

_Save us. Y2x_

_SAVE US Y2J_

"…_You know I got ya, break the walls…"_

-OH FUCK. –Ashley exclaimed as fireworks filled the arena and none other than Chris Jericho appeared with a huge grin on his face.

The brand new WWE champion, still in the ring, looked at him in disbelief… not only for his unexpected come back and cause he was obviously after the title now… but for him being his girlfriend ex-husband.

-Please. Kill. Me. Now. –Was all Trish managed to say as she looked in shock at the screen while the man with whom she thought she would have spent all her life together grinned at her actual boyfriend among the crowd's cheers.


	68. Bleeding Hearts

**"Searchin' For a Hero"**  
A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **annskieesofresh**, **StartingLine722**, **xAttitudex**, **Rickster627**, **Christal-R**, **Inday**, **C3naisUHmazing**, **Cena130**, **ghettoprincesz914**, **Prince of Punk** and **mcena99** for reviewing last chapter, you're amazing guys!

Hope you like this one too, R&R and enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 68: ****"Bleeding Hearts"**

The ride back to the hotel was unusual quiet that night, for sure not what each of the three friends had expected for their night.

Ashley was in the back seat, next to the belt that she used to see wherever her boyfriend was, and now belonging to his best friend indeed. She lightly pressed her forehead against the cold window and sighed. _Where the hell was John? And what was on his mind right now?_

Beyond her, the legend killer and brand new wwe champion firmly held the wheel looking straight in front of him. He had just exchanged a few words, mostly thanks to congratulations after his match, with the two girls before turning into this silence and unreadable expression that obviously was worrying his girlfriend. _What was that for? Jealousy? Shock? …Fear?_

Next to him, a thousand thoughts ran through Trish's mind as she glanced outside the window, distractedly rubbing her stomach with her left hand. Saying that she was surprised by that come back was surely an understatement. Last time she had seen him he had, metaphorically, kicked her out of their house and out of his life. Not that she thought she deserved anything better for cheating on him but she had hoped that, even if not immediately after, they could have talked about their situation or at least try to understand what had gone wrong in their marriage. And instead she had just got the divorce papers in her mail and that was it. Wonderful epilogue for a messed up marriage. This was probably going to open unhealed wounds. She sighed and turned to look at her boyfriend, the father of the baby girl she carried inside of her. The two most precious things she had in the world now. _What was he thinking? Did he know that she didn't regret anything? Did he know that she was happy of her choice? Was he sure of her feelings, even with her ex husband around?_

The silence in the car was becoming too much to bear and the self proclaimed dirty diva was the one to break it.

"Guys, do you mind switching the radio on?"

"Sure," Trish muttered moving to do so, gratefully smiling at her friend for interrupting the awkward silence. _Anything_ better than that.

…_Or maybe not_. Thought Ashley while the Fuel's notes filled the car.

…_Don't fall away and leave me to myself_

_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again_

_And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands_

_Love lies bleeding…_

A tear fell on her cheek as she thought of John's earlier words. _What did he mean by saying that he wasn't sure of anything anymore right now?_

…_And leave love bleeding in my hands…_

* * *

John sighed looking at the city lights beneath him, he was seat on a parapet on some kind of panoramic spot… almost in the middle of nowhere. There was just a little bar around the corner where he had bought a beer, fortunately not recognized by the old owner of the place. Around him there were only, once in a while, some happy couples who passed by and stopped to admire the view or looking at the stars together… and none of them anyway seemed interested in that lonely guy on his own, celebrity or not, they were too busy caught up in each other to mind him.

He didn't even know how he had ended up there. He had walked for at least 30 minutes, not being able to drive because of the pain in his arm, with no precise direction, just to clear his head before he noticed where he had arrived. And so he had stopped here, this seeming the appropriate, calm place just to be alone.

He sighed again as his mind, inevitably, drifted to the crowded and noisy arena he left earlier. _What was going on? Had Randy already won the championship that had mostly belonged to him in the last three years? Was he mad at him? _He knew he had hurt her, he had seen it clearly on her face. He shouldn't have walked away on her like that, he knew she was just trying to help him and she would have surely understood… but not like that. She didn't deserve that reaction. He took another sip of his beer and closed his eyes for a moment.

At first he saw again the first time he had leaned his hands on the wwe championship at Wrestlemania 20, then when he had became 'the champ' or anyone with his trademark spinning belt, then again the last time he had re-won it a year ago in a TLC match against Edge. But the more relaxed he got, the most difficult it became to control the direction of his thoughts, the flow of his memories. And so he found himself looking again at the first time they kissed… when she had just won the first match he had trained her for, at how she had surprised him with his family on his last birthday, at the way she innocently smiled when he caught her messing with his iPod, at her peacefully asleep in his arms…

When after a couple of minutes he opened his eyes again, there was now a smile on his face as he lifted his gaze to the stars-pierced sky. He knew now where he was wrong. Deep inside he had always known, but only now he fully realized that since she had come into his life he had had so much more. It was her. It all came down to her. She had rearranged his life and gave him so much more than he had before. And not even all the championships in the world could equal it. She was the most important thing in his life and no injuries could change or ruin that.

He left the bottle there and started to walk in the opposite direction, smiling at the next couple he crossed on his way back.

* * *

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Trish said as Ashley stepped out of the elevator.

"Thanks hun, but you too, call me if you want to talk…" She trailed off looking with a concerned look at the legend killer who seemed still lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah, thanks sweetie. Good night." The Canadian replied with a faint smile, waving at her best friend while the sliding doors closed again. She sighed leaning against the wall as Randy silently pressed the button of their floor.

"Randy…"

"We're here." He simply shrugged taking his bag from the floor and leading the way, not giving her any option but following him with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Ashley stepped inside her empty room and sighed noticing that there was no sign of John. Not that she really thought he would have been there, but you never know. So the punk princess placed her duffel bag on the floor, too tired to unpack right now, and hopefully took the cell phone out of her jeans' pocket.

Her face lighted up as she saw that a text message had arrived during their ride from the arena. But as soon as she saw who the sender was, a disappointed frown replaced her hopeful smile. It was just Candice. Mentally apologizing to the candy coated diva for not even reading her message in that precise moment, the dirty diva tossed the item aside. She then quickly changed into a pair of shorts and one of John's oversized t-shirt and tied her dirty blonde hair in a messy ponytail, entering the bed.

It was better trying to sleep than thinking. But surely it wasn't easier. She couldn't help but imagine what that night should have been. She would have won her qualifying match as she did, John would have retained his title, Randy would have frowned at his best friend like a seven years old as Trish giggled and then they all would have gone out to celebrate the two victories and the beautiful news of the baby's sex.

It would have been just perfect.

Instead of the mess they all were in now.

"Randy… you gotta talk to me." Trish finally said with another sigh when the legend killer came out of the bathroom half a hour later and silently marched to the bed where the seven times women's champion already was, in a sitting position with two pillows behind her back.

"Can't we drop this until tomorrow?"

"No, we can't!" She firmly said annoyed by his apathy.

"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you then."

"And what does that suppose-"

"Did you know he was about to come back?" He blankly asked cutting her off.

"You're kidding, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer." He rolled his eyes.

"Well actually you don't even deserve an answer but anyway… how on earth could I know that he was coming back?!"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"_I_ tell you?" She sarcastically repeated as he continued with that attitude. "You know that the last time I heard from him was when a few months ago he sent me via mail our divorce's documents, Randy. So tell me how I could know about that. And no, there wasn't a note on the back of the sheets that said 'Oh and btw Trish, I think I'll see you in a couple of months at Raw, ya know?'".

The third generation superstar just rolled his eyes at her obvious reply as she, visibly upset, folded her arms.

"He could've let you know in meanwhile." He simply shrugged.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." She sighed. "First of all, Chris _hates_ me. I cheated on him, got pregnant and he was very very very clear about me disappearing from his life once and for ever, trust me. And as it wasn't already enough, secondly, even if he contacted me someway during the past weeks you would have known, Mr. RKO. I wouldn't have hidden this from you."

"…And how you feel about this?" He unsurely said, changing topic.

"About my boyfriend being an ass to me without an exact reason right now or about my ex husband coming back to where I work, honey?" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"The second one." He huffed.

"Well what do you expect me to say? I'm shocked, of course I am. I honestly thought I would have never seen him again if not cause we accidentally met… it's not that easy now to see him back where we… never mind, it's not that easy thinking to _face_ him every freaking night. Especially when everyone else there thinks that we're still happily married and expecting our first child. It's quite unbalancing if you want to know." She sincerely said.

"You still love him."

"What? Are you crazy or what? Did Triple H hit your head with his sledgehammer in the match?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah sure," he rolled his eyes "cause I'm ridiculous and crazy too, of course."

"You're _not_ ridiculous, but this argument you're choosing to have is." She corrected him.

"Well than let me be ridiculous… and childish… and whatever! I'm not _your_ man, the great Chris Jericho, wrestler and rock star!" He yelled.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm out of this." She said raising her hands in mid air in frustration.

"You can't walk out on me in the middle of this!" He protested as she left the bed and started to dress up again.

"Oh of course I can, if you decide to accuse me of nonsense, baby."

"Then you're going to knock on _his_ door?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No Randy," she rolled her eyes "I'm going to knock on _Ashley's_ door. Where I hope to have some sympathy, you know? I should have been crazy to think of receiving it from _my boyfriend_, of course."

He didn't answer as she marched towards the door… just to stop as she was stretching her hand to twist the knob.

"Ouch." She muttered touching her stomach.

"What?" He immediately sit up, alarmed by the expression of pain on her face.

"It… hurts." She managed to say between deep breaths.

"Shit." He muttered standing up and reaching her, visibly concerned. "Let's go to the hospital."

"No." She firmly said breaking free from his touch with her other hand.

"Don't be silly, c'mon!" He protested trying to convince her.

"It's nothing serious, it's just the stress." She said slowly walking back and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure? Why don't we just go… to be sure. Or we could just call a doctor or something, I'm sure there has to be someone around here, 'k?" He proposed gently stroking her hair as to reassure her.

"It's already better," she sighed "I told you it's just the stress, the doc warned me that it could happen the more the pregnancy goes further." She explained closing her eyes for a brief moment and taking a deep breath to relax.

"Here." He promptly rushed to the bathroom and came back with a glass of fresh water.

"Thanks." She almost whispered taking it.

"Are you sure you already feel better?" He asked with a worried expression.

"…Yeah, we're fine." She nodded.

"I never saw that happen…" He trailed off standing right in front of her.

"It's because I never reached this level of stress lately," she said with a roll of her eyes "just tonight."

"I'm sorry, it's… it's my fault. I shouldn't have… I mean, you're right, that was just stupid." He sincerely said staring at the floor.

She took another sip of water before softly saying "I can understand that it's not easy for you either… just looking at him coming back and facing now the thought of what it was and _what could have been_… but you gotta trust me, Randy. You know that I love you and you're not just a second option for me just cause he was the one to ask for a divorce. You know that what we have is not the result of a mistake for me, right?" She asked lifting her gaze to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, of course I know." He sincerely said.

"Then… why?" She asked with half a smile.

"I guess it just hit me all together… ya know? I mean, I always knew of course what he was to you, but the fact of seeing him in front of me without any warning and now the fact that he's gonna be there with us… _with you_… I just lost it. I'm sorry."

"You're too good at playing the role of the jerk, you know?" She playfully rolled her eyes, "I was forgetting this side of you."

"Do you want me to walk you to Ashley's room?" He asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, I want my boyfriend to hold me tight, actually." She smiled as his lips curved just a little and he proceeded to do so.

"Am I forgiven then?" He said hugging her and sweetly kissing her temple.

"Let me see… your baby girl already has, I think she has a soft spot for her daddy." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"And what about her mommy?"

"Aw she'd like to kick his ass very much right now… but she'll just give up cause she feels quite pregnant at the moment." She softly giggled.

"I'm sorry for being an ass… jealous of your ex husband." He chuckled.

"Nobody's perfect." She shrugged and smiled, "And you've always been an ass, baby."

"Aw thanks so much." He laughed.

"I love you, Randy." She said leaning her head on his chest.

"Love you too, baby." He responded kissing the top of her head as he held her closer.

* * *

When John reached his room it was already 2 AM, so he silently opened the door with his card key and stepped inside, not surprised to find the room wrapped in darkness and the punk princess peacefully asleep in their bed, with her back in his direction.

Actually she wasn't sleeping at all, she was too worried for him to be able to rest, but she didn't bother to let him know and pretended to be asleep.

So the former wwe champ entered the bathroom, trying to not wake her up, and washed his face. Then he took out from his jeans' pocket the pain killers the doc had given him earlier and took one as scheduled, drinking directly from the sink. 10 minutes later he emerged from the bathroom changed in a pair of boxers and the same t-shirt he was already wearing since he couldn't lift his arm at the moment. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, then he couldn't hold a moaning of pain as he slowly laid down next to her.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, still with her back at him.

"Did I wake you up?" He immediately replied trying to glance over her shoulder.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep." She sighed "How's the arm?"

"It has been better."

"Have you taken something for the pain?"

"Yep, right now."

"Good."

"Listen Ash…" He sighed.

"What? If you're going to tell me we can't be together right now or some other bullshit, just don't, John." She firmly said misunderstanding his sigh.

"I'm not going to, actually." He faintly smiled at her reaction "I wanted to apologize."

"Oh… sorry." She muttered taken aback and finally turning to face him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that earlier. I knew you were only trying to make me feel better and there was no need of taking my frustration out on you. It wasn't right and obviously you didn't deserve it. So… I'm really sorry about that baby." He sincerely said.

"…You're not going to break up with me then?" She asked almost surprised.

"…Uhm why should I?" He asked with a puzzled/confused smile.

"Because" she rolled her eyes "knowing you, baby, I was expecting some kind of superhero think like 'you deserve someone better who can make you proud etc etc'".

"Well… I kinda considered the option," he admitted with an apologetic smile "but that's impossible for me. I can't be without you anymore, baby. I was wrong about what I said earlier cause it's no true that I'm not sure of anything now. I'm sure of one thing, 100 percent sure, and that's you, babe. You're what makes my life better, not being the champ or anything else. Even though I don't like the idea of being out for so long and God knows how much it bothers me to lost the title without really have been beaten for it… well I can live with that. But even if I still had those things, I couldn't live without you, not anymore. So unless you wanna break up with me, it seems that you're stuck with me."

She sighed relieved before lightly smiling, then she hit his 'good' arm. "That's for even considering the first option," she said as he looked at her in confusion and _this_ is for the rest you said." She concluded after cupping his face and sweetly kissing him.

"I love you, Ash." He simply said locking eyes with her.

"Love you too, baby."

"So… am I worthy enough for the 1st contender for the women's title even with a messed up arm?" He chuckled.

"Aw, I think so." She giggled "You're always the champ to me."

"Good to know. But don't tell Randy." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh I think he has other problems right now." She echoed with a sigh.

"Like what?" He asked genuinely puzzled.

"OMG you don't know!" She exclaimed sitting on his lap.

"What I don't know?!" He replied with curiosity.

"Who came back tonight!"

"Then… tell me!" He laughed as she lunched in a detailed account of Chris' second coming, while John played twisting their fingers together.

* * *

_Knock knock._

"It's open, come in."

"Hey," Torrie seductively smiled entering the room in a gold short dress with matching high heeled sandals and with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in her hands "I thought the occasions needed a special celebration."

"I like the way you think." Chris smirked tossing aside the book he was reading and stepping forward to welcome his special, unexpected, guest.

"Let's make a toast." She proposed with a wide smile.

"Alright, what we toast to?" He smiled taking the glass from her hands.

"To Chris Jericho, soon-to-be champ," she grinned "who has everything he could wish for."

He didn't bother to correct the diva that he actually didn't care at all about her and just raised his glass.

"Cheers."

Actually she was wrong anyway, cause besides the wwe championship there was something he still desperately wanted.

To take his wife back.

* * *

Not much action in this chappie but i hope you liked it anyway! **And in the next one... Trish finally faces Chris again... what's gonna happen?!** And btw... i'm sorry to picture Y2J as the bad guy in this lol! I love him but when i started to write this story almost two years ago i had no idea that he was coming back... or that their fictional relationship would take this twist lol!


	69. The Morning After

**"Searchin' For a Hero"**  
A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to** mcena99**, **xAttitudex**, **c3naisuhmazing**, **Inday**, **Christal-R**, **WWEAngel**, **StartingLine722**, **Prince of Punk** and **Cena130** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock!

R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 69: ****"The Morning After"**

"Do you think I should get this off?" Randy asked playing with his belt's spin as he still laid in bed the morning after.

"Nah, I like it." Trish shrugged while she stood in front of the full figure long mirror "And besides, everyone's used to see it this way."

"Right." The brand new champ agreed, "Maybe I should get the other guys to call me Mr. Orton though. Or Mr. RKO for the ones I like."

"What?" She couldn't help but laugh as she turned to look at him with a confused/amused look "And where that idea came from?"

"Well I'm the champ now." He proudly grinned.

"Right… cause we all used to call John _Mr. Cena_," she sarcastically rolled her eyes "I wonder why I removed it from my mind."

"Because he's not as good as me." He smirked.

"Baby… he's been champ almost non-stop for nearly three years." She giggled.

"Well but now we're in the age of Orton so…" He trailed off with a self complacent smile.

"Okay," she laughed "enough time with the belt for today, you're losing it." She said taking the gold from his hands.

"Hey hey, easy with that!" He protested.

"If you forgot, honey, let me remind you that I've taken care of seven of this and perfectly, if I can say it myself." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, but I was too busy hating you at the moment to notice." He innocently smiled making her roll her eyes. "Anyway… you didn't even give me the time to kiss her goodbye!" He protested just like a kid whose mother has taken away his favorite toy.

"Randy Keith Orton" Trish said with her hands on her hips "should I become jealous of a belt?"

"Never." He responded with a chuckle pulling her on the bed with him.

"Good," she giggled "cause I could leave the age of Orton anytime."

"Oh no, you wouldn't." He smirked before proceeding to kiss her.

"…Okay, maybe you're right." She giggled.

"Can I ask you something? Seriously?" He said a few moments later.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Do you think… you know, that John's angry at me?"

"Nah, I doubt that." She smiled caressing his cheek, "He's a smart guy, he knows better than be mad at you for winning a title he had to leave."

"…If it had been the other way around I would probably be annoyed at him though."

"That's why you're a jerk and John's not, baby." She joked giving him a peck on the lips and standing up again.

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes.

"Just kidding," she chuckled "I'm sure you'd be annoyed at the situation and not at him. Anyway you're gonna find out soon cause I'm going to see Ash in a bit… but I'm sure that everything's alright."

"Are you?"

"Yep, cause even if John would have been mad… she would already talked some sense into him by now. Since that's what we usually do with you two." She grinned.

"…and then I'm supposed to be the egocentric one." He commented with a roll of his eyes. "So they resolved their situation too, right?"

"I guess so. She just texted me saying that everything's okay… I'll find out the details in a moment. As soon as I find a pair of pants that don't make me look like a whale, of course." She added rolling her eyes.

"They're all perfectly fine," he chuckled "and you don't look like a whale anyway."

"If you say so…" she sighed searching in the closet.

"Hey we're in the age of Orton so everything I say goes, trust me." He grinned.

"Okay," she softly giggled "which ones then?"

"…the military green ones." He chose pointing at one of the pants she was tossing around the hotel room.

"Good choice, Ash made me buy them." She smiled.

"So you're leaving now, right?"

"Yep… why?" She asked with a puzzled look as she slid the pants on.

"Be sure to eat something then, okay? You can't skip breakfast."

"I will," she smiled "but don't worry. Yesterday it was just an episode, we're both perfectly fine."

"Good." He smiled back.

"Now… hurry up anyway." She said throwing at him a pair of blue jeans.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Cause you're going to see John in meanwhile, and no" she raised her index to stop him as he opened his mouth "no protests accepted. Behave baby. Bye bye." And after a quick kiss she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, bye bye." The legend killer muttered as he frowned like a disappointed child.

* * *

"Trish says that Randy's coming here too see you." Ashley announced reading the text message she had just received as she gathered her things from around the room.

"Okay," John nodded still in bed.

"You'll behave, right?" She suspiciously asked.

"Ash," he couldn't help but chuckle "I'm not mad at him, it's alright."

"Cool," the punk princess smiled with relief "cause Trishy mentioned he's quite worried… and why are you smirking like that now?" She asked in confusion.

"Because he doesn't know that yet." The former champ innocently smiled.

"And what are you planning to do?" She inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Just have a little fun with it." He grimaced.

"Poor Randy, you evil man." She playfully rolled her eyes "Take a pic of his expression for me." She then added with a giggle.

"I'll try babe." He laughed.

"Do you need anything?" She asked while she placed her shades on the top of her head, taking back her fringe from her eyes.

"Let me think… a kiss, another kiss and… did I mention a kiss?" He chuckled.

"Let's see what we can do about it." She giggled reaching the bed and sitting on top of him. "That will do it." She said a few minutes ago breaking the lip lock just as he was about to deepen the third kiss.

"But I'm injured." He pouted.

"And I can't make my pregnant best friend wait for me." She giggled.

"Just another one." He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, you know as well as I do that we won't stop then." She playfully rolled her eyes giving him a quick peck on the lips and then marched towards the door.

"Fiiine." He rolled his eyes but eventually smiled.

"Go easy on the legend killer." She laughed opening the door.

"We'll see." He smirked.

* * *

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Torrie giggled staring at the ceiling of Chris' hotel room.

"Yeah." He unwillingly responded turning on the other side of the bed.

"At least now I don't have to sneak out before Trish comes back, right?" She grinned "That's definitely better this way."

This time he didn't even reply so she decided to continue her rant. "You know, I think you didn't lose anything breaking your marriage… you always said it was already over. She probably made you a favor getting knocked up by Randy, she made it easier for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh baby, I have my sources." She giggled without mentioning that actually she had just overheard a conversation to find out the truth. (**A/N see Chapter 58**)

"Does everybody else know about it?"

"Nope," she rolled her eyes "they all think she's expecting a baby from you. Pathetic."

"And what about _him_?" He inquired.

"I think the legend killer's a little tired of not getting involved in the spotlight, if you know what I mean." She smirked.

The self proclaimed sexy beast just nodded with the information he had gained and proceeded to stand up, with his shirtless back at the blonde haired diva.

"If you want my opinion he's just wasting his time. He could have much better, just like you could when you were with her."

"Listen Torrie," he said distractedly kicking the champagne bottle of the previous night on the floor "I appreciate your call to let me know what was going on, but I don't want to discuss the topic anymore."

"You still like her." She said with obvious despise in her voice.

"No, I still _love_ her." He corrected her.

"That's not what you told me when I called you suggesting to come back sooner." She pointed out.

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Fine!" She yelled angrily standing up "What's wrong with you all?!"

"You know where the door is." He simply said ignoring her outburst and marching towards the bathroom.

"…Wait." She suddenly said "Forget it, I can help you."

"What?"

"I can help you taking her back."

"And why should you do that?" Chris laughed "You always hated her."

"Let's put it in this way: she has something I want. I don't care if she comes back to you or if she goes to hell, I just want them to split."

"Oh I see, you dig the champ then." He grinned.

"I'm offering you a deal, what do you say?"

"You just want to use me to get Randy, Torrie."

"And you can do the same with me. We want the same thing, we can as well work together to get it." She smirked.

"Fine," he finally agreed "but now get the fuck away from my room." And with that he closed the bathroom's door behind him.

"Fine," she echoed in a whisper, the defeat of his rejection still burning inside her, but no one really uses Torrie…. Oh no honey, you'll see.

* * *

Trish had just left her room and was walking along the hotel's corridor to meet up with Ashley, when the noise of a door being slammed behind her made her startle.

"Someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed?" She inquired with an amused smile looking at the outraged/disappointed expression on Torrie's face "Or maybe it's just the feeling of knowing that Ashley will take back her title soon?"

"I can see that you're particularly good humored since your husband is back and you can be a happy family on the road again." She snapped back with a fake smile. "But anyway it's too early to argue with me."

"It's 10:30." The Canadian pointed our ignoring her first remark.

"Exactly my point." She rolled her eyes.

"Looks like someone had a pretty late celebration last night."

"Well didn't you? To celebrate Chris' coming back, of course."

"…Of course." She lied.

"It doesn't seem like that though." She grinned.

"I'm pregnant Torrie, I can't drink. So you'll hardly see me wasted in the morning."

"So how did he take the great second coming?"

"He… who?"

"Randy." The Boise belle smirked.

"…and why should I know?" Trish asked taken aback.

"Well isn't he your friend?" She innocently smiled "I thought you could know since he's always around _your_ best friends."

"Well you were wrong." She nervously folded her arms.

"He must be shocked and maybe a little upset or worried, right?" She insisted with the same fake smile.

"…"

"Cause, of course, he has just won the title and already has a challenger, poor him. Maybe I should cheer him up."

"Yeah, maybe you should." She blankly responded.

"Two champs, we'll make a great couple."

"Oh don't keep your hopes up, honey." Trish said with a smile.

"Oh really? And how come?" Torrie grinned in anticipation thinking that she was going to betray herself.

"Cause after the next ppv you won't be champ anymore. Ash will be." And with a smirk and a wave of her hand the Canadian walked away leaving a much more disappointed diva behind her, before sighing in relief as soon as she was out of the way.

Torrie was definitely acting weird with all those remarks and she didn't like a single bit of it.

* * *

"About time!" Ashley playfully rolled her eyes "I get that now you have to get ready for two but…"

"Shut up," Trish giggled playfully smacking her arm before hugging her best friend "I was in perfect time but I ran into Torrie." She explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Eww, now I lost my appetite." The dirty diva sarcastically commented.

"Tell me about it, she always creeps me out. It seems like she knows exactly what's going on."

"She continues with those allusive comments then?"

"Yep, and now about Chris too, of course." She rolled her eyes "Maybe she's like a witch or something…"

"I'm not sure about the W part, but add a B and I'm totally with you." She smirked making Trish laugh "Anyway, enough about her. I want to know what happened yesterday!"

"Every single, little, tiny detail?"

"You already know the answer to that." The punk princess grinned.

"Alright, let's take some breakfast and let's go!" She smiled.

"I'm totally following you, hun."

* * *

_Knock knock._

"It's open, come in."

"Hey man," Randy hopefully smiled entering the room.

"Oh, it's you." John faked a disappointed expression and turned his face to the opposite wall.

"…I thought I would come and…" The legend killer nervously trailed off, taken aback by John's unusual attitude.

"And brag about your title, yeah. It's yours now, congratulation." He blankly said with his arms folded.

"No, no… it's not like that!" He rushed to explain. "I'm sorry, I would have won it from you, in a regular match, not like this."

"Now I feel better, thank you." John sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

"No, I mean… of course I didn't want that to happen, you know you're my best bud, John. I would have preferred to lose against you yesterday than to have you out and injured, you know that." He sincerely said.

"You took the title anyway."

"And what else could I do?! If it wasn't me it would have been Triple H or someone else. It didn't make any difference… and besides, I thought you would have done the same in my place. I was hoping you would understand…"

"I'm so touched."

"How do you feel?" The younger superstar went on ignoring his friend's remark.

"Oh I feel great, I was just going to ask you if you want to hit the basketball court with me." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"…Okay," Randy shrugged, obviously hurt by his tone.

"If that was all you had to say, you can go now."

The new champ just nodded and turned to the door.

"Randy?" John called out as he already had his hand on the knob.

"Yeah?"

"Gotcha." He grinned.

"What?" The legend killer said puzzled.

"I was just kidding, man." He laughed.

"You set me up!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hell yeah I did." He kept on laughing "Oh you should have seen your face, it was priceless."

"Ha ha, how funny." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yep, it was pretty fun." John smirked "Anyway I appreciate what you said, really."

"You made me look ridiculous." He groaned in protest. "So you're not angry for all this title thing?"

"Of course I'm not." The former champion chuckled "It's not your fault."

"So you just wanted to fool me." He complained.

"Yep."

"How awesome." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"C'mon," John laughed "Ash's right… you're so touchy!"

"Excuse me if I care about you, I was worried!" He rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop complaining if I offer you breakfast?" He playfully rolled his eyes.

"…Yeah."

"Here you go then." He said picking up the phone on the nightstand next to him to call the room service.

"But I won't stop until breakfast is over." Randy negotiated.

"I'll survive." John replied trying to hold his laugh.

* * *

"And so he eventually admitted he was just jealous of Chris and apologized for freaking out." Trish finished her tale of the previous night with a smile.

"Aww your first official fight as a couple, so sweet!" The dirty diva echoed with a squeal.

"You think so?" She giggled.

"Well you made up so… of course! And anyway I think it's cute that he's jealous of him."

"Yeah… even though I preferred there wasn't any circumstance to be." She said with a sigh.

"How do you feel now that he's back?"

Trish took a sip of her coffee as they continued to walk, before replying to her friend's question. "…Confused, to say the very least. I mean, I honestly didn't expect him to come back… and neither to meet him so soon, actually."

"He could have let you know, to make it easier for both of you." Ashley pointed out.

"He made pretty clear that I was out of his life… so why bother?"

"And what about you, hun?"

"My feelings for him?"

"Yeah."

"Well… he was my husband, Ash, you know how much I loved him… how can he be totally indifferent to me? He has been important part of my life, it's not like I can just delete him…"

"Yeah, I think that's understandable."

"But I'm in love with Randy now, I'm happy to be with him… even if a little part of me would always love the memory of what Chris and I used to be…"

"You and Randy will be just fine, I'm sure." The punk princess tried to reassure her.

"I hope so, I'm just taken aback now I guess. I don't know what's going to happen and that freaks me out… it's all so messed up!"

"You gotta talk with him, hun, you know that… right?"

"Yeah, sooner or later…" She sighed.

"And it seems it will be sooner actually."

"What?"

"Speaking of the devil…" Ashley trailed off seeing the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rollah walking right in their direction.

"No way!" Trish exclaimed immediately pulling the former champ's arm and dragging her behind a small wall.

"What are we doing?" She asked with a confused look.

"We're hiding." The Canadian stated matter-of-factly.

"And… why?"

"Because he's here!"

"Excuse me… hadn't you just agreed that you had to talk with him?"

"Yes but not now, I need to be prepared." She rolled her eyes "Now c'mon, look if he's gone."

"Fine," the dirty diva agreed playfully rolling her eyes and carefully looking over the wall.

"So?"

"He's passing by." She announced in a whisper.

"How does he look?"

"…_So fine_."

"Ash!" Trish exclaimed smacking her arm.

"Well it's not my fault if he's good looking!" She said in her defense.

"But I mean if he looks like he noticed us!" She explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Oooh, nope I don't think so."

"Good." She nodded catching her breath and sitting down with her shoulders against the wall.

"Trishy?"

"Yes?"

"You have to sort this out."

"I know hun, I know." She sighed.


	70. The Problem With Jealousy

**"Searchin' For a Hero"**  
A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **StartingLine722**, **Christal-R**, **WWEAngel**, **mcena99**, **Inday**, **xAttitudex**, **ghettorprincesz914** and **Prince of Punk** for reviewing last chapter, you rock!!

Hope you like the new one,  
R&R and enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 70: ****"The Problem With Jealousy"**

"And what about the great second coming, huh?" John questioned his friend when their breakfast was over.

"You saw it?"

"Nope, Ash told me."

"Well… what can I say, it seems that he wants my title, so I'm gonna kick his ass until Mr. sexy beast realizes that we're gonna live in the age of Orton for sooo long."

"Nice try," John chuckled "but I wasn't referring to that aspect of the situation."

"Oh."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know John," Randy sighed standing up and started to pace the room back and forth "I mean I know how I feel but I don't know if it's right or wrong."

"Wanna tell me?" He skeptically asked. "Actually it's Ashley the one good with these things but right now it seems like I'm the next best thing available." He joked making Randy playfully roll his eyes.

"In that case… I really would like to kick the living hell out of him… and not for wrestling related reasons. Not to mention that I'd also like to keep her as far away as possible from him." He finally let it all out.

"I'd say you're just jealous then." The former champ lightly smiled.

"I wouldn't say _just_." He retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Randy, it's jealousy. It's normal." He chuckled, "Don't tell me you've never been before."

"…of your title, maybe. But that was more like envy. Does it count?"

"I'm speaking of a girl, dumbass!" He said throwing a pillow at him.

"Well nope, I've always been the one the others were jealous of, actually." He smirked as John rolled his eyes. "But that's cause, you know, before Trish I've never been in love."

"Yeah… I can see your point."

"And what do I have to do then?"

"I guess you just have to live with it, man. Like we all do." He couldn't help but smile.

"Are you jealous of Ash?" Randy asked half surprised.

"Well… yeah. I think it comes along with love, you know?"

"And you deal with it?"

"And what else could I do?" He laughed.

"Wow, I'm starting to find some respect for you, man."

"Hey!" John protested throwing another pillow at him, who, this time, ducked out of the way.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yep."

"I'm scared that he will take her away from me." He seriously admitted.

"But he can't, cause Trish won't let him. We don't even know what he thinks of this by the way, he shut her out of his life." He pointed out.

"Well and what if she realizes that she still loves him and I'm just, you know, a second choice?"

"I can't give you an answer on that Randy, cause it's impossible to anyone to tell what could and will happen. But I can tell you this… don't think of that, I know it's killing you, but you're giving him an advantage this way if he still wants her. Don't let him get to you. She's with you and she loves you. That's all you have to think about. Oh and by the way, I'm pretty sure that in meanwhile kicking his butt in the ring would help." He concluded with a smirk.

"Thanks man," He sighed in relief.

"Anytime."

"I'm starting to think that Ashley wasn't a fool to choose you, you know?"

"You really know how to flatter me, idiot." John rolled his eyes in protest as Randy laughed.

**x—x—x—x**

"Hey hey," Ashley smiled entering her and John's room again after her meeting with Trish.

"Oh here she comes again." He widely smiled switching off the tv.

"…like good medicine?" She joked quoting Maria's theme song.

"Exactly."

"Wrong diva." She shook her head. "According to the lyrics all I can do is to light a fire in you tonight."

"…which is exactly my kind of medicine." He smirked. "I like that."

She couldn't help but giggle as she reached for a spot next to him and playfully smacked his 'good' arm.

"Hey" he protested mocking to be hurt "I'm already an injured man."

"Aw poor baby, let me make it up to you then…" And with that she sweetly kissed him.

"Already better." He grinned "Told ya you were my medicine."

"Good." She giggled "So did you talk with Randy?"

"Yep, you should have seen the scene. He was really freaking out thinking that I was mad at him." He laughed.

"Aw I bet he will groan about this for the next week." She giggled "Poor Trish."

"I know, right? And speaking of… how's she doing?"

"As good as she can in her situation I'd say," she lightly sighed "she and Randy talked about it yesterday so at least they're okay… but she needs to speak with Chris too now."

"Yeah…"

"Why? Did he say anything?"

"He's getting more jealous by the minute… and he's scared of losing her."

"Aw" she sighed "I bet he is."

"Pretty messed up situation, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll get through it, they're in love and that's what matters… right?"

"Yep," he nodded securing his arm around her "or at least I hope so. Randy would be lost without her… and I can't say I don't understand him."

She lightly smiled lifting up her eyes to meet his gaze, "You know I love you, right?" She said caressing his cheek.

"Yes punkie." He contently sighed "So what do you have to do before going to Raw later?"

"…nothing in mind, why?"

"Cause my arm hurts," he suddenly pouted "help me out?"

"You're impossible." She giggled.

"But we have all the time we want." He smirked slipping a hand under her tank top as they started to kiss.

**x—x—x—x**

"Babe do you know where my red shirt is?" Randy asked a few hours later, trying go pack his bag for the Monday night show.

"I think I've seen it in the bathroom."

"Ha! Here it is!" He grinned "Thanks."

"Anytime." Trish giggled at his apparently incapacity of not making a mess everywhere he went.

"What do you think?" He asked showing the lost and found shirt to her, "I was thinking to wear it tonight with a black suit."

"I like it… but why? In the age of Orton they don't wrestle in underwear anymore?" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Of course they still do, but Regal mentioned something about a title ceremony… that's why I prefer him over Coach as GM." He concluded with a satisfied smile.

"Sure, not to mention that Coach forced Ashley to compete when she wasn't fully healed yet" she rolled her eyes at the memory "…and anyway, good to hear that. I would have been sorry to not see you guys around half naked."

"Hey!" He protested stopping in the middle of folding his shirt.

"I'm pregnant baby," she innocently smiled "my hormones are acting crazy."

"Good excuse," he rolled his eyes "anyway that's why you have a perfect, handsome, beautiful, athletic, amazing boyfriend like me." He added with his trademark smirk, getting closer to her.

"Yes," she playfully rolled her eyes giving him a peck on the lips "but if you don't get ready you will be late for your night, champ."

"Right! By any chance have you seen those jeans with-"

"In the bathroom as well."

"God, I love you." He stated running to the bathroom again.

She shook her head and giggled before focusing again on her beauty case to find the silver bracelet she could have swore she had taken with her. But among her make up and a few other little things… instead a little velvet box came up. She gasped not expecting it to show up right in that moment and nervously glanced behind her. But hearing the sink's pipe running she proceeded to open it.

And after 5 months she found herself staring at her wedding ring.

"_Chris, let me down!" A 2 years younger Trish managed to say in between giggles as her boyfriend spun her around._

"_Fine," he finally agreed but not before making her turn once again._

"_Geez, you're too hyper to handle sometimes." She giggled, finally on her own feet again._

"_I'm just happy, I can't help it." He beamed._

"_Okay… what for?" She asked with a smile._

"_Well we had a deal, hadn't we?" He grinned "I cut my hair and now you should do something for me…"_

"_Right," she playfully rolled her eyes "and I'm scared to know what's going on in that crazy mind of yours."_

"_Don't worry, it's not exactly something selfish…" He trailed off with a nervous smile._

"_Okay then…" She said wondering what it could be._

"_Well…" He smiled getting down on one knee in front of her._

"_Chris what…" She trailed off thinking it was one of his jokes._

"_Trish, will you marry me? I know that we're both going to have hectic schedules with the band and the wwe and we're going to see each other less… but I'm sure we can make it work anyway. I love you and I couldn't live without you anymore… I know I will love you for ever."_

_Saying that she was speechless was definitely an understatement since she could have never guessed he was about to propose._

"…_This is the part where you should say something, ya know." He nervously smiled._

"…_Yes, yes, yes!" She finally responded with tears of joy as he smiled again, this time relieved, and spun her around all over again._

"_We're so going to be the best married couple ever, ever, evaaaar!" He happily exclaimed making her giggle._

"Trish? Are you listening?"

"Oh, I spaced out for a moment" she nervously smiled coming back to the present "what where you saying?"

"That I guess we should pick Ash up, right? Since I don't think John will come to the arena."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay… hey, you sure you're alright?" He asked as he couldn't help but notice her sudden change of mood.

"Yeah… I'm just, you know, not particularly excited to see Chris again."

"The sooner, the better… I guess." He tried to smile.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She weakly smiled before slipping the ring in her pant's pocket when he turned his back at her.

Little did she know that just a couple of rooms away from her, someone was staring at the same ring with similar memories on his mind.

But unlike her, he put the ring on his finger and not in his pocket.

"_Back where it belongs."_

**x—x—x—x**

"Have you taken your pill, J?"

"Yes mom, I have." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Very funny," she stopped packing her bag to look back at him with a playful roll of her eyes "excuse me if I care for your health."

"I know." He chuckled amused.

"Good." She smiled focusing again on her apparently difficult task. "Not this… neither this one…"

"Hey baby?"

"Yes?" She distractedly answered.

"…I know that I have an useless arm at the moment, but is it really necessary to use me as coat stand?"

She turned with a confused look on her face before bursting out with laughter seeing the bed half covered with the clothes she was putting –or better throwing- aside. "Ooops! Sorry baby!" She giggled.

"So what's all this mess for?"

"I'm trying to decide what to wear tonight on Raw. I have no idea if I'll be in a match or something…"

"I should have known." He chuckled.

"Not helping, Cena." She complained.

"Okay okay, let me see something and I'll give you my opinion then." He offered with a smile.

"YAY!" She beamed "So what about this?" She asked showing him a black & pink top. "I was thinking to match it with that jeans mini skirt we bought the other-"

"No way." He firmly cut her off.

"…I thought you said you like it."

"I still do, but not for tonight."

"Okay…" She said a little confused "What about this one then?" She picked up a black mini skirt with a pink skull on a side.

"Nope." He shook his head.

She refrained to roll her eyes and tried another combination, this time a white tank top and a pair of jeans shorts. But he begged to differ once again.

"Too transparent."

"John, I have to choose something!" She complained.

"I'm sorry babe, but you look sexy with them all."

"…and what's the problem then?" She inquired genuinely puzzled.

"_That_'s the problem. You can't look too sexy when I won't be at Raw with you." He pouted.

"Aww" she giggled finally getting what was going on "you're jealous!"

"Don't you have a pair of long pants? And a huge t-shirt? Like, I don't know, one of mines?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," she laughed "or I could just wear something that covers me from head to toe."

"That would be nice."

"Not happening." She giggled.

"Please?" He tried his best pout.

"You still have to learn baby, but nice try." She smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Fiiine!"

"Good boy." She giggled finally zipping her duffel bag.

"Knock knock," Randy said entering the room and making them jump.

"I see you learn something new about privacy every day, Orton." John rolled his eyes.

"Sorry guys," Trish appeared behind him and smacked the back of his neck.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I told you to knock before entering… as normal people usually do by the way." She rolled her eyes.

"But there was no need to!" He protested "I mean he's injured, what could have they possibly been doing?"

"Not the point." The Canadian gave up with a sign sitting on the bed next to the former champion.

"And for your instance," John added "I only have an arm injured. It's not like I need that to-"

"Enough!" Ashley interrupted him with an innocent smile "Too much information."

Trish giggled as the legend killer rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready guys, by the way. Just need to find my iPod." The punk princess went on.

"Oh I guess I know where it is…" The Canadian said taking the small device from behind her back.

"Great!" She grinned "Then I'm ready to go."

"Good."

"You sure you don't want to come baby?"

"Nah, I prefer to stay here, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Yep, I'll be fine." He smiled as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Then call the room service for dinner, don't make any efforts with that arm, I've left a few magazines there if you get bored and if you need anything I'm-"

"Ash," he interrupted her with a chuckle "I'll be just fine, don't worry."

"Alright, sorry." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Besides it's just for a few hours." Randy added.

"…maybe I could keep him company." Trish suddenly piped up "It's not like I really have something to do there… and I'm pregnant, so I could use some rest, you know."

"Trish." The third generation superstar stated with a knowing look.

"Yes?" She innocently smiled.

"You're coming and you're talking to _him_." He said with an amused smile, "Nice try."

She huffed as he gently pulled her arm making her stand up. "Can we switch boyfriends? I prefer yours." She pouted looking at Ash, who just giggled.

"C'mon," the new champ rolled his eyes "you just have to find _him_ and say: 'Hey jackass, you were my biggest mistake. My man is so much better than you, so you'd better stay away from us. Oh and by the way there's no chance in hell that you're taking his title, welcome back and bye!' That's it."

"Wow…" She couldn't help but giggle "Diplomacy is really your thing, baby."

"I know, right?" He cockily smirked placing an arm around her shoulders. "Bye Cena!"

"Bye guys," the former champ lightly laughed as they exited the room. "She prefers me." He added with a grin.

"Oh, shut up." The dirty diva giggled "So I'm going, right?"

"Right," he smiled "you go, don't worry, kick ass and come back to me."

"Yep."

"And speaking of, miss first contender…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could wear that jeans mini skirt when you got back?" He smirked.

"Mmm yep, I think so." She giggled.

"Good, now go." He smiled.

"Bye baby." She softly said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

But she had just closed the door… and was already inside again. "I forgot to tell you that your PSP is on the night stand." She said with an innocent smile.

"Ash," he couldn't help but laugh "I'm fine, gooo!"

"Fiiine." She rolled her eyes and left again.

He was just shaking his head amused by her behavior when the door clicked open once again and she solemnly marched towards his side of the bed, without giving him time to say anything.

"Hope you realize how hard this is for me," she started in a serious tone, making him wonder what on earth was going on "but I think right now you need it the most. _He_'ll keep you company… but please treat _him_ well. Gosh," she sighed "I never left _him_ with anyone else… that shows how much I love you I guess. Here." And concluding her ramble, she put her iPod in his hands.

He was too shocked/amused to say anything but it wasn't necessary actually cause the legend killer's voice echoed from the corridor.

"_Ash, take your punk ass here right now if you don't want to walk to the arena!_"

"Shit!" She muttered rushing away "Love ya, baby!"

"I wonder who of us this one was directed to." He said amused looking at the small device.

**x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile it seemed that as they were waiting for the punk princess, Trish and Randy weren't the only ones in the apparently empty corridor.

But they were too lost in a sweet kiss to hear a door clicking open.

Unfortunately for him, Chris Jericho wasn't too lost in his own thoughts to notice the happy couple. His hand angrily enclosed around the card key harder than usual, as he unexpectedly found himself closer than he had been in the last five months to his ex-wife.

Just this time there was another man to fill the space between then and instead of crying for him to forgive her, she was now passionately kissing _him_.

"Gosh, take a room!" The dirty blonde diva giggled joining the two and interrupting his thoughts.

As the trio walked out of his sight, the self proclaimed sexy beast took the cell phone out of his jeans' pocket and quickly typed a text message with only his right hand.

"_You're right, we can't wait any more. The plan begins tonight._"

As the writing on the display confirmed that the message had been sent, a bitter smirk reached his lips.

It was time to act. And take her back.

Right now.

* * *

In the next chapter Trish finally meets Chris... how will they meeting go? Stay tuned! lol


	71. We Meet Again

**"Searchin' For a Hero"**  
A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, **StartingLine722**, **mcena99**, **Inday**, **Prince of Punk**, **Cena130**, **ghettoprincesz914**, **WWEAngel** and **ThatGirl54** for reviewing last chapter, you're all amazing!

Hope you like this one too, i'm finally free from tutoring for the whole summer so i should be able to update it more often :) And in meanwhile it has been the 2nd birthday of this story lol, i can't believe it!

R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 71: ****"We Meet Again"**

"I'm so used to stay in John's locker room that now it feels weird to come back in the women's one, you know?" Ashley piped up as they walked through the corridors, the 3 of them just arrived at the arena.

"I bet the girls will be excited to spend more time with you, punk princess." Trish smiled.

"Yeah… even though I'm not exactly looking forward to share the same vital space with Torrie." She rolled her eyes.

"It definitely brings back memories, doesn't it?" The Canadian echoed "Just this time Candice is on your side, Victoria's on Smackdown… and Torrie is still a bitch."

"Not to mention Melina and Jillian, of course. But I got you with me as good old times." The dirty diva smiled.

"Hun, it's been a long time since you needed my help, trust me." She genuinely smiled "You're not a rookie diva anymore, you're a former champ… who actually never lost her belt, and now the first contender again. To use an expression of yours… you kick ass my friend!" She concluded with a grin.

"Aw that's why you're the best." Ashley giggled pulling her best friend in a hug.

"Okay, okay… now before one of you starts crying" Randy jumped in "I feel left out."

"Aw poor baby." Trish giggled.

"You can't always be the center of attention." The punk playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well I should be…!" He protested with a roll of his eyes "Anyway, speaking of… I just wanted to tell you that… you know, you can always hang out with us in my locker room." He embarrassedly said. "And now before you even consider to hug me, I'll see you both later." And with that he marched back in his locker room's direction.

"Aw," Ashley giggled "that's nice of him. Your boyfriend kinda rock, Trishy."

"Well not really considering that he spent all his time in John's locker room as uninvited guest…" She playfully rolled her eyes "But anyway I guess it's better than nothing, right?"

"Right." She echoed with a giggle as they reached the women's locker room.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"You think you can do this, then?" Chris asked stopping to pace back and forth and turning to face the blonde sat on one of the wooden bench.

"Of course I can," Torrie rolled her eyes twisting a lock of curly hair around her finger "anybody can take a few pictures. The question actually is if you're sure that she will come."

"You can count on that."

"And how do you know?" She raised an eyebrow at him "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know her, Torrie." He stated as a smile momentarily curved his lips "If I say she'll come, you can bet she will."

"If you say so…" She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking past him on her way to the door.

"You, instead, try to do a good job." He said pulling her back by an arm.

"Don't worry about that, baby" she devilishly smiled "it's as well my interest as yours that they split up. Cause the sooner Randy gets her out of his head, the sooner he will be mine." And with that, after blowing a kiss at him, she closed the door behind her.

The Ayatollah of rock and rollah slowly nodded with a satisfied expression on his face, distractedly twisting the wedding ring around his finger.

**x—x—x—x—x**

The two blondes hadn't completely closed the door yet, that excited shrieks echoed in the women's locker room.

"Trish!" Mickie exclaimed bouncing up and down "Awww!"

"I bet you're over the moon!" Candice echoed "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Was it meant to be a super secret surprise?" Maria giggled.

The Canadian exchanged a puzzled look with Ashley before turning to face the 3 brunettes. "Girls, I don't think I get what you're talking about…"

"…Chris' second coming, of course!" The trio exclaimed almost at the same time.

"Oh, right." She forced a smile trying to conceal her real feelings concerning the event… and fortunately they were all too hyper to notice that.

"So did you know? I mean, it must have been hard to keep such a secret!" Candice pressed on.

"No, actually it was a surprise for me too." She lightly smiled.

"Aw how sweet!" The bubbly diva squealed turning to Mickie, who wasn't one of them when Chris was previously a Raw superstar. "I told you he was the sweetest!"

"Yeah…" The 2 times women's champion dreamily said "I think I'd love if my husband made a surprise like this. I'm sure he decided to come back right now also to stay closer to you and the baby. I'd love that."

"Well you should find a boyfriend first, Micks." Candice pointed out with an amused smile.

"Just saying." She rolled her eyes.

"You're a lucky girl, Trish." Maria happily sighed.

"Yeah… I know…" The Canadian trailed off, obviously distressed by the situation.

But fortunately for her, a certain punk princess was ready to save her and so she interrupted the candy-coated diva, who was asking something about the undisputed champ, with a huge smile on her face. "And you haven't told them the great news then."

"What great news?" Maria promptly asked.

"Well someone here knows the baby's sex…"

"Oh.my.Gosh. No wayyyy!" Candice squealed taking Mickie's hand in hers "C'mon tell us, tell us!"

"If you insist…" Trish beamed "It's a-"

"You're killing us, c'mon!" Mickie urged.

"A girl, it's a girl." She announced with a wide smile.

"Aww! Another one of us!!"

As squeals and shrieks started all over again, Ashley silently stood up and winked at her best friend, who gratefully smiled back as the 3 girls hugged her, before leaving the room taking her cell phone with her.

**x—x—x—x—x**

John Cena wasn't known for his patience. Definitely not.

And being forced with a cast around his shoulder that obviously limited his movements wasn't exactly his idea of recovery. He would have surely preferred to bust his ass in a gym if the ring was off limits for him, but apparently he had to wait for his surgery first… and then other 4 weeks had to pass before being able to do so.

Put this together with the fact that he was indescribably bored and you could easily figure out that he wasn't in his best mood that Monday night.

So when his cell phone suddenly rang and he read her name on the display… a smile immediately curved his lips.

"Hey baby, you already calling back? Wow how quick. Anyway I told you my girlfriend should be back in like 3 hours so…"

"_Ha ha Cena, how funny."_ The self proclaimed dirty diva rolled her eyes.

"You got me." He laughed "What's up?"

"_Aw just wanted to check on you actually_." She said sitting down on a truck in a quite corridor's corner.

"To make sure I wasn't with some hot chick indeed?" He asked amused.

"_Oh that would be a little difficult actually… since you're talking with the hottest chick you know in this very moment_." She smirked.

"…I see that Randy's having a bad influence on you with his famous self-esteem, baby." He couldn't help but laugh "But actually I have to agree with you on that."

"_Good to know, I told you so." She giggled "So how are you doing?"_

"Good… besides the fact that I'm extremely bored."

"_Poor baby."_

"Did you know that Brad and Angelina are adopting new kids? Geez, they're unstoppable!" He exclaimed out of the blue making her laugh.

"_I see you already tried the magazines I left you."_

"Yep, and I also miserably lost 5 times at your iPod music quiz and I even watched an old Sylvester and Tweety cartoon."

"_Wow, you're bored indeed." She pointed out with a giggle "But Raw should start in half an hour so you're all set."_

"Yep… and by the way what's up there?"

"_Oh, same old things. Randy bragging about his brand new private locker room, Jillian making all of us go deaf, I just saved Trish from the girls' comments on Chris…"_

"Busy night." He chuckled "What about you? Besides the heroine part, of course."

"_Me? Missing you."_ She softly said.

"Aw me too baby, me too." He echoed "And are you going to kick someone's ass tonight?"

"_Not really… or maybe_." She smirked "_I have to be at ringside to comment Torrie's match against Candice… so I guess we'll see what happens_."

"Good, keep an eye on that bitch then."

"_Oh you know I will baby."_ She grinned _"And speaking of, I'd better go and get ready now."_

"Nooo" he protested "I don't have anything else to do till Raw starts!"

"_Aw don't worry babe, I'm sure we can find something or better someone…" _She giggled jumping down and quickly marching to a door and entered without knocking, in truly Randy way.

"What the…" The legend killer himself asked turning towards the door where the punk princess advanced handing him her cell phone.

"Entertain your friend, champ." She innocently smiled.

"What? And what do I have to say?" Randy asked with a puzzled look.

"Whatever you want, he's bored."

"John?" He unsurely said in the phone.

"_Hey man, what's up?"_

"Nothing really…" He shrugged before rolling his eyes when Ashley gestured for him to put more effort in the conversation "…ehm do you know that Brad and Angelina are adopting new kids?"

"_You read Trish's magazines too, don't you?"_ The former champ chuckled.

"Yeah, sometimes I do." The younger superstar admitted with a roll of his eyes while Ashley left the locker room giggling.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I thought you were gone missing." Trish smiled when Ashley entered the women's locker room again.

"I called John," she giggled "and now I left him talking with your man." She said almost in a whisper, to not be heard from anyone else.

"Aw was he that bored?" The Canadian asked with an amused smile.

"Yep, they're gossiping." She lightly laughed unzipping her duffel bag.

"Ash, we're on in 10 minutes," Candice called out "I'll wait for you at the curtain."

"Sure, see you in a bit!" The punk responded with a 'thumbs up' rushing to get ready.

"So…" Trish lightly sighed, looking nervously around her.

"Go hun," Ashley encouraged her "you know you have to, so just go and talk to him."

"Yeah… I guess you're right, then… I'll see you later?"

"Sure and don't worry, alright?"

"Alright," she faintly smiled hugging her "and you watch out for Torrie."

"Absolutely." She winked.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Okay Trish,"_ the blonde said to herself "_you can do it. Just knock and wait, that's it." _

She resolutely said stopping in front of the door where there was written her ex husband's name along with the heartbreak kid's and the rainbow haired warrior's. She took a deep breath and stretched her hand towards the knob… when the door suddenly was opened from the inside, making her startle.

"Oops, didn't mean to scare you." Jeff said with his southern accent, making her lightly smile.

"Don't worry, I was just going to-"

"Oh sure, come in, he's inside." He grinned moving from the door to let her in "And did you see Candice by any chance?"

"She just left for her match, if you run you should catch her by the curtain."

"Awesome, thanks!"

As the risk-taking superstar rushed past her, she sighed again, proceeding forward and closing the door behind her.

"You forgot something again, Jeff?" Chris' voice echoed with an amused tone, as he stood with his back at her.

Hearing his voice and being so close to him after all what had happened between them in the last months surely didn't leave her indifferent… and she suddenly couldn't speak up.

"Jeff?" Not receiving any answer, the self proclaimed sexy beast turned… and found himself obviously surprised to meet _her_ eyes, as he let go of the tape he was covering his wrists with.

"…Trish!" He said with a smile.

Saying that she was taken aback by his reaction and by the soft, pleased tone of his voice was definitely an understatement. Last time they had met eye to eye he was yelling at her and breaking all their hopes of a future together. And the memory for sure didn't help her in that moment.

"I'm sorry I should have knocked, but Jeff let me-"

"What are you talking about, of course you don't have to knock!" He smiled at her "I'm happy to see you, you look great."

"…Thanks." She managed to say, more confused than ever, trying to gain control of herself again. "I didn't expect to see you again here, it has been quite a shock."

"I know, right?" He beamed "Well you know more than anyone else that I love to do things in style."

"…Yeah, that's right." She couldn't help but roll her eyes "You could have told me though… I mean to be correct, to try to make the situation less embarrassing of what it already is…"

"It's been a long time Trish, things change."

She would have agreed with him if that meant that they both had moved on with their lives… but something in his eyes told her that this wasn't the way he meant it. And if someone knew him, it was definitely Trish Stratus.

"Chris," she sighed "we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. What about after the show? I know a nice little restaurant-"

"I mean now, here." She cut him off, not in the mood to listen to his charming ways.

"C'mon Trish, you can't be serious." He chuckled.

"Of course I am, that's why I'm here."

"Oh, so you didn't come here to welcome me back?" He pouted.

"Can you be serious for once in your life, please?" She folded her arms "I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Okay then," he nodded "Let's talk. So you're with-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence cause the door opened and Shawn entered the locker room.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt… and didn't know that you had company." He chuckled taking his new cowboy hat "I just forgot this, and congrats again, to both of you this time. Now you go ahead… well not literally, I mean at least wait till the first baby is born." He grinned in his usual dorky way before leaving again.

Chris lightly laughed at this, shaking his head "Same old Shawn I see."

Trish sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't said Randy's name yet when HBK interrupted them.

"See? That's why we'd better go somewhere else to talk about it, better not be interrupted." He insisted.

"Yeah… I think you're right."

"So, after the show? I'll pick you up since I understand they all think nothing changed between us… right?"

"Yeah, okay… see you later then." She agreed, turning to leave.

"Trish?" He called out while she was already opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see you again." He smiled.

She just nodded and briefly smiled back before turning her back at him. Then, closing the door, she sighed leaning with her back against it. Probably he was right, it was better to discuss those things not with the whole roster around. Now the only problem was to make Randy agree with that too.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Look who we have here JR, it's a special guest!" Jerry 'the king' Lawler beamed while Ashley jogged towards their table, slapping a few fans' hands in the process.

"It's good to see you, Ashley." JR said shaking the diva's hand. "Thanks for joining us."

"Thanks for having me." She replied with a smile, sitting next to King and placing the earphones on her head.

"Oh trust me, that's my pleasure." King commented making the punk giggle.

…_let me show you how to love you…_

"And here it comes Candice Michelle, the girl you defeated yesterday in the divas battle royal." JR announced.

"That's right." She nodded.

"So how does it feel to be the first contender for the title?" King inquired.

"Oh it feels definitely good." She smiled "Candice is a friend and a great competitor so it's an honor to have beaten her, but I couldn't let someone else get between Torrie and me."

"And speaking of the devil, your opponent is here." He said while the Boise belle made her way to the ring.

"Your rivalry has become without any doubts personal in the last months." JR pointed out as Torrie glared at the punk diva.

"It definitely has." She agreed.

"Any thoughts on the upcoming match?"

"Well you know, technically I never lost the belt, I had to surrender it because she didn't have the guts to face me eye to eye. Evidently she knew the only way she had was to stab me in the back. And I can guarantee you that she's going to pay for it at Cyber Sunday."

"Are you excited for your title shot then?"

"Absolutely, I'm looking forward to our match."

"And speaking of personal… yesterday we all witnessed John Cena surrendering his title as well because of an injury. It's no secret that you and John are a couple since more than a year… wanna tell us how is he doing?"

"Oh sure, of course he's not excited to be out and to have had to surrender his title… but we all know John," she smiled "he's gonna do whatever it takes to get back as soon as possible and I can personally bet anything you want that he's gonna make it cause that's just who he is."

"Bet anything? What about a strip tease then?" Kind –and who else?!- asked.

"Well, we'll see about that." She giggled.

And as the match went on, 'the champ' from his comfy position on the bed couldn't help but smile "God, I love this girl." He muttered at himself.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Hey you," Randy smiled when Trish entered the locker room "you're missing Ashley at ringside. King just asked for a strip tease if John comes back in record time."

"Typical King." She giggled sitting down next to him on the leather couch.

"I missed you, you've been a stranger tonight." He chuckled placing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"Me too," she said cuddling against his shoulder "I went to see Chris."

"Did you?" He asked moving to look at her face.

"Yeah," she said adjusting in a sitting position.

"And… so?" He casually said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"It was weird, awkward." She honestly said "I mean, I'm not used to talk with him anymore… in civil terms and not yelling, of course." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess that's an improvement, right? I mean it's better this way… and the sooner the better. Now you don't have to worry cause it's all over. Have you sorted everything out?"

"Not exactly… we were getting to the point when Shawn interrupted us."

"Oh… and so?"

"And so we agreed to talk about this later, you know, with no all this crowd around."

"Yeah… you could use this locker room, no interruptions." He suggested.

"Actually… he meant elsewhere. Like… we're going in a place near here after the show." She finally let it out.

"Excuse me? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope baby." She sighed.

"That's crazy." He stated harshly standing up.

"Randy listen, it's just a-"

"You're going out with him Trish, what do I have to listen to?!"

"You make it sound like a date, it's just to talk about the situation without interruption, without other pressure!" She said in her defense.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're going out with him, does it?"

"Randy don't-"

"No Trish," he cut her off "I say _don't_."

"And where are you going now?" She said almost on the verge of tears as he opened the door.

"To the curtain, my promo is up next." He coldly said slamming the door behind him.

And she couldn't do anything but collapse again on the couch, sighing helplessly in front of the tv screen.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Look at these two young women brawling outside the ring like there's no tomorrow!" JR exclaimed.

"I know, right?" King happily agreed "It's like all my wildest fantasies are becoming true… maybe I should go and help the ref to separate them!"

"I think it's better if you don't, King."

"After all Candice and Torrie have history as well." Ashley agreed with JR's previous observation "They were like best friends before-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence since Torrie had just sent Candice over the table, against her, with that being her original purpose of course.

"You want to mess with me, bitch?" The dirty diva immediately jumped up.

Torrie just smirked at her, then turned to get back in the ring before the referee –who was now checking on Candice- could count both them out. The punk princess took the ref's distraction at her advantage and promptly jumped over the table, firmly gripping the Boise belle's hair –while she was just entering the ring- and bumped her head on the mat.

"Seven!" The referee called out while Candice started to get up and when he turned he just saw Torrie lying on the floor, while Ashley was innocently sat next to King again.

"Whoa! What a match to start Raw tonight!" The latter exclaimed.

"It seems that this is going to be a double count out."

But apparently Candice begged to differ with JR as she, with a last effort, slid under the bottom rope just a second before the referee reached the count of ten.

_The winner of this match: Candice Michelle!_

"That's it!" Ashley yelled with a huge grin on her face before promptly joining the brunette on the ramp. They hugged and the punk raised her friend's arm a couple of times while they walked back together.

Helping with the bottom rope, Torrie just appeared from behind the ring with a surely not amused look on her face, in perfect timing to see her rivals celebrating together. And to catch glimpse of the dirty diva gesturing for _her_ title.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"You were so great," Candice beamed when the two girls reached the backstage "I hope next week we'll be in tag action against her and whoever she wants!"

"We're totally going to kick her ass all over again." The blonde agreed.

"Hey, leave the pleasure to beat the bitch to someone else too, won't you?!" Mickie joked joining the duo.

"Oops, that's right." Candice giggled.

"Well it could be a 6 divas tag, so we're all set." Ashley chuckled.

"Awesome, I'll keep my fingers crossed." Mickie smiled before helping the candy-coated diva back to the locker room.

Ashley stood there smiling for a moment and was just aware of Randy shoving her cell phone back in her hands –without a single word- on his way to the curtain, when the small device started to vibrate.

"Hey!" She cheerfully exclaimed flipping it open. There was no need of checking the ID.

"_My girlfriend kicks ass!"_

"Aw I know, right?!" She giggled "Not to be too cocky, of course."

"_Nah, you were awesome."_ John happily said _"I can't wait for the next ppv cause she's so going down!"_

"Thanks baby." She smiled.

"_I just wish I could help you training as usual…"_ He trailed off with a sad tone.

"And who said you can't train me from ringside? You'll be the best coach ever."

"_Yeah…"_ he lightly smiled "_and maybe we can also get Randy to do the cheerleader part."_

"I wish so," she laughed "and speaking of… you'd better focus on his promo which is starting right now, cause I'm sure you don't wanna miss how many times he brags about his one man dynasty or something like that."

"_Absolutely."_ He playfully rolled his eyes _"I'll see you later then."_

"Sure, and John?"

"_Yes?"_

"Don't forget that you're always the best for me."

"_Thanks baby, I won't." _He contently smiled.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Trish solemnly followed her boyfriend's in-ring promo, smiling amused or playfully rolling her eyes every time he arrogantly bragged about being the new champ.

Then Vince himself joined the legend killer, claiming he wanted to be the first one to congratulate him and inviting –meaning do it or be fired- every other superstar to come down the ring and do the same.

She wasn't surprised at all when several heels immediately came out and proceeded to shake his hand, but she definitely couldn't say the same when a music well known to her interrupted the celebration.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Chris Jericho made his way among the several superstars gathered under the titan tron with a huge grin on his face as the crowd cheered for him.

"Randy, Randy, Randy… aw, where to start?" He innocently smiled "Last time I saw you, you were directed to Smackdown to kill the legend of the Undertaker," he air-quoted "and now look at you, standing there as the WWE champ… and with a spinning belt too, I may add."

Randy just stared at him, positioning the belt on his left shoulder and smugly lifting up his chin.

"But some things never change despite the fact that times goes by, like… I don't know" he pretended to think about it with his trademark cute pout "…like the fact that you're still a jackass, for example."

The legend killer rolled his eyes "In case you didn't notice, Jericho, this is _my_ celebration and you're ruining it just like you interrupted my moment of glory yesterday after I beat Triple H. So would you just tell us what the hell do you want so I can go ahead?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Wow, I see that you're also still as dumb as when I left" he commented ignoring Randy's glares "I think it's pretty clear that I want what you're holding right now. And before you freak out for weeks trying to figure out what I'm talking about, let me help you, I want your title."

The champ's expression clearly said '_Oh, really?_' as he promptly responded. "And what makes you think that you deserve it? That you even deserve a shot at my title? I feuded for months with John Cena to take it and now you show up with a sparkly shirt and a captivating promo going on for weeks and think that's it? I don't think so."

"I hate breaking it to you, Randy, but the fact that John Cena FUed your ass for months and that he lost his title only because he got injured… well, that doesn't make you that worthy of that title. Anyway, alright, touché. You wanna see if I deserve an opportunity? Let me show you what I got then." And with that he threw the mic on the floor and resolutely marched to the ring. When he slid in under the bottom rope the champ was ready to hit him with his title, but the sexy beast surprised him with a vicious spear, taking the legend killer to the mat and starting to punch him.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"You sure you're okay?" The Canadian asked an half hour later.

"It's just a bleeding eyebrow, I've had much worse." He unwillingly replied.

"Yeah… I guess I'm just a little nervous, sorry."

"You're still going with him?"

"I have to, Randy." She sternly said standing up and reaching him, then caressed his cheek "Baby you know that I love you, but I need to sort things out with him. There's too much left unsettled and I can't bear it. Please understand this…"

Randy nodded, letting out a sigh. "Yeah, I know that, don't worry."

Her lips finally curved in a light smile as she threw her arms around his neck "Thanks." She softly said before capturing his lips.

"You ready to go then?" He asked slowly pulling apart.

"Yeah, just need to go to the bathroom first. Yes, I have to pee again." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Alright," he chuckled, opening the door to wait outside.

And he surely didn't expect to find Chris Jericho outside his locker room.

"Randy," the blonde man flashed a smile "I was waiting for Trish. We're going out tonight."

The legend killer's body stiffened but he kept his composure since they were in public after all.

"Of course. She's in the bathroom, you know, pregnant women. Oh wait, no you don't." He 'smiled' back.

1 – 1

"Nice one. Anyway when I told you that I'm going to take what you have… I meant _all_ of that. Hope you're smart enough to realize that." He forced another smile.

"Actually Chris I think I'm smarter than what you give me credit for, but anyway… well there are _things_ that can't be just won, you know."

"Fair enough… but some _things_ on the other hand just need someone to open their eyes to make them realize they're living a lie, Randy."

"Don't you dare-" The legend killer muttered, the tension visibly growing between the two, before Trish interrupted them.

"I'm ready- guys…" She said taken aback by the vision and immediately positioning herself in between them, to avoid what was inevitably going to happen.

"I was just waiting for you," Chris smiled "shall we?"

She broke the eye contact with him to look at her current boyfriend "Since they all think we're married maybe it's better if I go with him… right?"

"Yeah, sure." The champ agreed, maybe quicker than he would have if Y2J wasn't there with them.

"Then I…" But she couldn't finish cause a squeal echoed in the corridor.

"Aw please can I take a pic of you two together?" Maria giggled, as she was a fangirl, "You're just too adorable together… all three of you actually." She referred to the baby, of course.

"Absolutely." Chris beamed, without giving Trish time to answer, and promptly placed his arm around her shoulders, moving her closer to him.

"…Done." The bubbly diva contently smiled and was putting her camera aside when someone else reached them.

"Take another one 'Ria, I want a copy too." Candice grinned.

"We're requested tonight." The Ayatollah of rock and rollah lightly laughed before kissing Trish on her cheek.

"Aww awesome!" The two girls grinned "We'll send them to you too."

"Thanks. And now we should go or we're gonna be late babe, right?"

"Yeah… bye then…." She unwillingly said turning to wave at Randy, who just acknowledged the good bye with a nod while Chris smirked at him.

Soon the other two divas followed, leaving the legend killer on his own, or at least he thought so cause someone had witnessed the whole scene.

"Shall we get back too?" Ashley sympathetically said patting his back.

"Yeah, let's go."

"You okay, Randy?" She asked genuinely concerned.

He sarcastically smiled before shaking his head. "He has his freakin' wedding ring, Ash." He just stated as they proceeded down the corridor to the parking lot.

* * *

Long chappie, i know, but i hope i didn't bore you too much lol! Anyway i updated my profile and there's also a poll about this story if you want to check it out. OH! And for all the **John/Ash** fans check out the story i put in my profile, i co-written it with Christal and it's a Jash/Mandy one ;) It's called "Find a Way".


	72. An Unusual Night For 2 And For 3

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **annskieesofresh**, **mcena99**, **Cena130**,** Inday**, **Prince Of Punk**, **StartingLine722**, **WWEAngel** and **Christal-R** for reviewing last chapter, keep them coming, you rock! :)

I'm so sorry for the long wait (a whole month, awww!) but i struggled with writer's block!  
Hope you like the chappie,  
**R&R** and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 72: ****"An Unusual Night For 2… And For 3"**

Even though limited in his movements by the use of only one arm, John had done his best to prepare a special night for Ashley, when she would be back from Raw.

Yes, the Chain Gang soldier was a romantic.

Sometimes.

Or maybe it was just the effect that the self proclaimed dirty diva had on him.

Anyway he had set a hot bath –with bubbles included- waiting for her in the bathroom, and had ordered a nice dinner from the room service. The tray was placed in between the TV table and the bed, complete of a champagne bottle and two flutes, and several scented candles were scattered around the room.

He would have even changed in something less _casual_ but he needed help to take his t-shirt off and surely asking help to the waitress and maybe being even busted by his girlfriend in the process wasn't the best way to welcome her back.

Raw was already finished since an hour, so he was distractedly flicking through the TV channels, waiting for her to come back any moment.

A huge smile lighted up his face as the door was unlock from the outside and he immediately turned off both TV and lamp on the nightstand, leaving only the candles to lit the room. But his smile immediately dropped when, even in the dark, he caught glimpse of someone else following the punk princess inside.

"Hey, I can't see anything… what's up with the candles?" The Legend Killer piped up, promptly turning the light on as he stepped inside "Oh much better now."

"Hey baby," she softly smiled leaving her gym bag on the floor and reaching John on the bed to give him a sweet peck on the lips "were you sleeping?"

"No, actually I was waiting for you." He smiled, gesturing to the room.

"Ooooh that's so nice!" She approved with a giggle, kissing his cheek "Thanks, you shouldn't have though… you needed to rest."

"I rested. Really, I did!" He assured while she gave him a playful knowing look "C'mon it's not like I had to cook the dinner myself, right? And it took just 10 minutes to prepare your bath."

"You prepared me a bath? Awwww!!" She squealed throwing her arms around his neck "You're the sweetest boyfriend ever."

"Good to hear." He chuckled placing his 'good' arm around her petite figure.

"Guys, please, that's not fair when someone here is heartbroken." Randy complained, standing just before the bed with the hands on his hips.

"You're not heartbroken, you're just overreacting." Ashley pointed out, playfully rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with you, ledge?" John asked with a puzzled look, wondering actually where Trish was.

"Trish talked with _the jerk_."

"Oh, but I thought you guys talked every day." John innocently smiled, making Ash laugh.

"Good one." She giggled.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Cena." He rolled his eyes "You know who I mean."

"Yep, sorry, go ahead. They talked… alright. Wasn't that what she was supposed to do? And by the way why she's not here with you?"

"Because apparently he needed more time to talk with her… and so she went out for dinner… with _him_!!" He explained in a 'can-you-believe-this?!' tone.

"Aw, sorry man, that sucks."

"I know, right?! And you should have seen him… you saw him Ash, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed "he seemed a little too much in the still-husband role, actually."

"That asshole." Randy commented, distractedly kicking a t-shirt on the floor.

"Randy, calm down." The diva tried to make him reason "You know Trish, there's no need to worry about. You know she just _had_ to do this. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah," John agreed "besides we already knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, right? And we all agreed that the sooner she's over with anything concerning him, the better for you two."

"Yeah I know… but that sucks anyway." He sighed, sitting on the edge of their bed.

John shoot Ashley an eloquent look, to which she responded with a shrug, before he focused again on the legend killer… or better on his back turned to them.

"You know man? You should go to your room, take a shower and just relax. I'm sure she'll be back sooner than you expect and she will be done once and for all with Jericho."

But he could have as well said anything at all cause the new WWE champion ignored his words, focusing instead on the tray in front of him.

"God, I'm starving." He announced removing the lid from the dish and tasting the dinner.

"…Help yourself." John sarcastically muttered.

"Thanks man, it's good to see that you guys always have my back." Randy genuinely replied, not getting his friend's tone. "Oh chicken! I love it!" And with that he kicked off his shoes, adjusting himself more comfy on the bed, causing them to move their feet.

The former champ helplessly looked at Ashley with a "please-tell-me-he-didn't" look and she just giggled in response, shrugging in defeat.

"Randy, actually I ordered the dinner for Ash and-" He tried again.

"Oh yeah, sure. Wanna some?" He promptly turned, offering her a handful of chicken right from his hand.

"…No thanks, I'm really not hungry _now_." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright," he nodded eating it himself "should we open the champagne?"

"Whatever you please, man." John couldn't help but roll his eyes as Ashley sweetly caressed his cheek, desperately holding an outburst of giggles.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"It's really nice here, don't you think?" Chris asked with a smile, leading the way in the little restaurant.

"Chris, we're not here for a pleasant dinner… can't we just get to the point?" She retorted folding her arms.

"C'mon Trish, it seems like we've known each other since for ever… and we surely have good memories in our past… I think we could do without all this attitude."

She just rolled her eyes at his back, forcing a smile when the waiter politely pulled the chair for her. But then had no choice but agree with him, letting out a light sigh. "Okay, you're right. Sorry." She unwillingly admitted.

"No problem." He flashed her a smile. "I'm glad we can agree on this… you know, I've been doing a lot of thinking about us."

She just nodded, not surely of what his 'soft' tone meant.

"I missed you." He sweetly stated.

She lifted her eyes on him, definitely surprised, but fortunately saved from the waiter who handed them two menus.

"Thanks." She slightly smiled at the waiter, hiding herself behind the menu and let out another sigh.

The dinner wasn't even started and the night already seemed never ending to her.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Yes, the chicken was great and everything but next time I'd like it less cooked actually."

John couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Sure man, next time I'll try to remember when I order room service for my _girlfriend_. I'll stop and say 'Hey John, wait a minute. Okay, Ash likes it this way… but Randy on the other hand prefers it in this other way… I should just do as Randy pleases.'" He sarcastically said.

"You're so touchy." Randy complained.

"Touchy! I'm not touchy, _you_'re the touchy one! Ash, would you tell him?" He turned to her for help.

She just lifted up her eyes to the ceiling, tired not only from the show but from the non stop bickering between the two men she had to bear for the last hour. "Guys can't you move a little more to the right? I'm _this_ close to fall down."

"It's John's fault. He can't stretch his arm and so he has his elbow in your ribs." The legend killer pointed out.

John turned from his girlfriend -laid down at his right- to his best friend –laid down at his left- with a surprised look on his face. "In case you haven't realized yet, in this pretty little picture you're the one out of place…!"

"Relax man, I wasn't the one suggesting you stayed in the middle."

"Yeah, cause you suggested Ashley." The former champ rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me if I didn't look forward to lay on a double bed right next to _you_."

"But you didn't mind having my girlfriend that close to you, right?"

"Guys, can we drop this already?" She pleaded.

"I didn't start it." The third generation superstar muttered, causing John to elbow him in the side.

"Good boys." She rolled her eyes, obviously not seeing her boyfriend's move.

"What do you think they're doing?" Randy then asked after a few moments of silence.

"Having dinner." John simply affirmed, prompting the legend killer to raise an eyebrow at him in an 'Oh really?' way.

"They're probably setting up things for their divorce, you know." Ashley said.

"Didn't they already get a divorce?" John asked genuinely puzzled.

"Not really. He sent her the blank papers that she filled and sent back to him… but they still need to sign them." She explained.

"And why didn't they already?" Randy complained.

"Cause apparently they have to do it together… and they didn't meet in the last few months."

"Oh, right. Well and why is this taking so long them? How many signs do they have to place? It's not like an autographs session." He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, they probably have to decide other things… like their house, their car, all the stuff they bought together and so on…"

"Yeah, I think she's right." John agreed "It takes time to discuss about such things. Especially when you're not on the best terms."

"He seemed definitely friendly actually." The legend killer pointed out.

"They were acting a part… they were _pretending_ to be still married." Ashley echoed.

"Yeah, but you agreed that he seemed a little too much in the role, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did… but anyway you know the guy. He's an extrovert and always acts like this, doesn't he? I mean, I've been a few times in his company when they were married and he was always like this." She shrugged.

"I don't know… I have a bad feeling about this." He admitted with a sigh.

"Man, you just have to kick off this feeling then. She'll be back soon and you'll forget about it." The Doctor of Thuganomics suggested.

"…And what if he wants her back?"

"Then in that case… you'll tell him to get the fuck off from your girl."

"I couldn't have thought of a more classy way to say it, babe." Ashley commented with an amused tone.

"Thank you, I have my moments." He chuckled.

"Cena?"

"What?"

"You're touching my foot."

"Ew Randy, move it then!" John exclaimed with a disgusted face.

"You're the one who's taking more room…!" The younger superstar retorted.

"…And here we go again." The punk princess muttered rolling her eyes.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Are you sure you don't want to take another look at the desserts' tray? Those cakes seem all inviting." Chris cheerfully suggested.

"Hey, just cause I'm pregnant it doesn't mean that I have to eat like a pig." She protested… without mentioning that she'd have liked another slice of 'special double chocolate' cake very much.

"Touché, sorry." He smiled.

So far the night had not been that bad as she expected it to be… yes, he had avoided every chance of discussion about their situation to make conversation on every single other topic instead, but she had found herself surprisingly enjoying some moments… when she forgot what was going on between them, of course.

"Chris," she said with a sigh and put down the little fork on the now empty dish "you asked me to drop the attitude and I did. You've talked non stop about wrestling, music, recent movies, our past, our friends, and so on and I followed you… but dinner is over, the restaurant is almost empty and we need to talk about us."

"…Alright, let's do this then." He agreed with an unreadable expression.

"Good so… I guess we should sign the papers and get over with it, right?" She nervously suggested.

"What papers?"

"The divorce ones… I sent them back to you… you got them, right?"

"Oh, yes… but I don't have them with me now."

"What?"

"Excuse me but it's not like I carry the divorce papers everywhere I go." He rolled his eyes "And they're obviously not in my duffel bag for Raw tonight."

"…Right, sorry. I should have told you before." She said as she stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked in confusion.

"It's pointless to stay here if we don't have the papers." She said matter-of-factly. "I'd better go back to the hotel now."

"No, wait…" He stood up and stopped her by the arm "Please." He added lowering his voice "We have to talk, you're right. We can talk even without the papers… just 10 minutes…"

"Alright," she sighed as they sat down again, feeling even more awkward now that several eyes were fixed on them, observing the little scene they had just witnessed.

"If feels like ages since we've been together, right?" He softly chuckled looking at her "I missed you."

"Chris," she uncomfortably moved on the chair "you can't just say that."

"Why not? I mean it."

"We're not together anymore, it can't work like this."

"But we can get together again. I'm here, you're here. Nothing's stopping us."

She looked at him in disbelief, almost like he had lost his mind. "I'm pregnant with another man's baby… I have a boyfriend." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you made a mistake. But we can fix it now."

Trish couldn't believe what he was saying… months ago she would have died to hear those words coming from him... now, with the reversed situation, they just didn't feel right anymore.

"I came to you crushed… I almost begged for your forgiveness, Chris, and you sent me away. I'm not saying that I wasn't guilty, I'm not saying that I can't understand your reaction… but this is meaningless now."

"No, it's not!" He protested "That was my mistake. You asked me to take some time to think about it and I immediately put an end to our marriage, I know. I remember. You made a mistake, I made one too. But now it's different. We can make it right now. We can make this work again. We can have the baby… okay, he'll always be the natural father, but I can be his daddy. It's not the first time it happens."

"Chris, do you realize what you're saying? This is non-sense!"

"It's not! C'mon Trish, we're in the 21st century, things like that happen to everyone…"

"I don't care, I'm with Randy now…!"

"Yeah, because you were both drunk and you messed up, I get that. But now you're not alone anymore, I understand if you were afraid of raising a child on your own… but I'm here now. You don't need him anymore."

"I'm not with him cause I need someone in my life when you left, Chris." She scoffed "I have feelings for him."

"Yeah, feelings that suddenly appeared after we broke up… what a coincidence. You don't even really know him. And surely he doesn't know you like I do." He pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"I… I'd better go. We're not going anywhere with this conversation." She simply stated standing up again… only to stop when she noticed something shining on his finger. "I think you should have this back." She coldly said taking the wedding ring out of her pant's pocket and placing it on the table.

He looked at what once was the sign of their love in silence, before calling out her name again.

"What now?" She said turning again.

"You should take it."

"Chris I really don't think-"

"We were happy once, Trish. I remember that and I know you remember that too. We've had plenty of great times together and moments I don't want to forget… and I bet neither do you." He calmly said, playing with the small item in his hand.

"…I'm not saying I don't remember what once we were." She admitted with a sigh.

"If I take this it will mean like our marriage never existed… and I don't want that. Do you want to delete all these years we spent together?"

"I don't think that's something possible… for anyone."

"So take it… as proof that we've been happy together… once." He softly said, handing her the ring.

She stood still for a brief moment, then she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and finally stretched out her hand, not without a sigh in the process.

He promptly left the ring in her hand, holding it in his for a few seconds, making eye-contact with her, before she escaped his touch and quickly pulled away, pushing the ring down in her pocket again.

"Wait, I'll ride you back to the hotel." He offered.

"No, I'll take a taxi… thanks. Bye Chris." And with a quick look back at him she marched towards the door, leaving him to just follow her figure until it disappeared from his sight.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I should probably go now, she could be back any minute." Randy said checking his wrist watch.

"Yeah, you should." John promptly agreed, failing to avoid a kick from Ashley.

"Don't be mean." She whispered, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Thanks for the company then, guys. I appreciated it." The legend killer finally stood up and put his shoes on again. "Even though, you know, you should be the ones feeling privileged of having been in my company." He added with his trademark smirk.

"I'm really this close to kick him out of the room." John announced turning to Ashley.

"It's your best friend, baby." She pointed out with a sigh.

"Yeah… and trust me, I wonder why every single day." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh by the way, can I?" He asked, gesturing to the champagne bottle.

"Yeah, take it, take whatever you like at this point." John helplessly agreed.

"Thanks man." Randy grinned "Good night then."

"…Take him." The former champ muttered as his best friend was already closing the door again.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The punk princess called out, rushing to the door and stopping him.

"What?"

"Give it back."

"Excuse me?"

"Randy." She stated.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." He innocently said.

"Orton, I only have one arm injured. My legs are perfectly fine and in shape." John warned from the bed.

"Fiiine, no need to be so possessive." He rolled his eyes, placing their room's card key in Ashley's hand.

"Thank you very much." She triumphantly smiled "Bye bye!" And with that she literally closed the door on his face.

"Thank God!" John exclaimed.

"I was starting to think he would ask to sleep with us." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it, at least you weren't the one glued to him." He protested.

"Aw poor you." She giggled.

"Yeah… I'm sorry our night didn't go as I planned." He sweetly said as she walked back to the bed… not before locking the door.

"Don't worry, I appreciated the effort anyway." She smiled as she laid down once again, this time with finally more space to herself.

"Really?"

"Yep. It's the thought what matters, right?" She positively answered caressing his cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Right." He softly chuckled.

"And after all it's not like the night's over… right?" She smirked.

"…I like this prospective." He grinned pulling her for another kiss, then abruptly stopped, looking around.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Let me lit up again the candles, wait…"

"Aw, don't worry." She giggled pulling him back by his shirt.

"You sure?"

"I don't need the candles when I have you here." She whispered placing her arms around his neck as they started to kiss again.

"After all it's the thought what matters." He echoed with a smirk.

**x—x—x—x—x  
**

The self proclaimed sexy beast wasn't the only one following Trish disappearing, actually.

As soon as the Canadian was out of her sight, the blonde stood up from her own table and marched towards Y2J's, occupying the place that was Trish's until 2 minutes before.

"What a touching little scene," she sarcastically said "I was almost on the verge of tears when you stood up and stopped her."

"You did what we agreed on, Torrie?" He went straight to the point.

"Ew, the pregnant girl only drinks water." She complained looking at Trish's half empty glass and proceeded to take Chris' one, finishing his wine in one sip.

"Torrie?" He insisted.

"Of course I did, I told you I was perfectly able to snap a few pictures." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's hope they come out alright then."

"Aw don't worry, the one when you were holding her hand just before she left was perfect." She smirked.

"Great, now we only need to print it then." He said with a satisfied grin.

**x—x—x—x—x**

1:45 AM

Randy couldn't stop glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand, a thousand thoughts running through his head, when finally he heard the door get unlocked.

"Hey," Trish softly smiled entering the room "you were waiting for me?"

"Of course, for both my girls." He smiled.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought… he never stops talking when he begins." She complained with a roll of her eyes.

"Nah, don't worry. You had to do what you had to, right?"

"Aw, I'm exhausted." She announced heavily collapsing next to him on the bed.

He promptly turned to her, supporting himself with an elbow. "So how did it go?"

"No comment." She pouted. "It was awkward, embarrassing, awful… did I mention awkward? And he obviously didn't have the divorce papers with him so it was all in vain."

"Poor baby." He said tucking her blonde fringe behind her ear. "But if he didn't have the papers what was the point to go out for dinner? I mean, at least you did some talking… right?"

"Yeah… but I just want to take some rest now…" She yawned, avoiding mentioning Chris' real intentions towards their relationship.

"Sure, you _need_ to rest." He agreed, turning to turn the lamp off.

"Randy?"

"Yes?"

"Why there's a champagne bottle on the dresser?" She asked in confusion.

"Oooh, I took it from John and Ashley's… I was, kinda, having trouble waiting." He nervously grinned.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Tell me you didn't ruin their night or anything…" She pleaded.

"…I wouldn't say _ruin_, I mean… I improved the quality of their night. They're always together," he rolled his eyes "wasn't it better to have me, the legend killer, a whole night with them? I definitely think so."

"Alright, I definitely think we owe them an apology then." She giggled, knowing too well her boyfriend's usual behavior to their friends.

"And by the way John ordered an amazing chicken at the room service… you totally have to try it tomorrow."

"Okay," she smiled amused cuddling next to him with her head on his chest "you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do." He smiled hugging her closer to him.

"Night legend killer."

"Night baby." He responded with a satisfied sigh.


	73. Mixed Friendships

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Londrick-Forever**, **annskieesofresh**, **Christal-R,** **mcena99**, **WWEAngel**, **mp054**, **StartingLine722**, **Prince Of Punk** and **Cena130** for reviewing last chapter, you're too awesome!

Hope you like this one as well,  
**R&R** and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 73: ****"Mixed Friendships"**

_Can't wait to see you tonight. I already miss you._

Trish stared blankly at the cell phone's display with an earthquake going on in her mind.

Almost two weeks after their 'first' encounter and still her ex husband hadn't seemed to come back to his senses.

Or to get the hint that not replying to his text messages and not answering his calls meant that she didn't feel the same way.

But that was enough to send her off balance, though.

And she was on the edge of panicking every time Chris and Randy found themselves in the same space of the arena.

Randy didn't know exactly what Chris had told her during their dinner a few days before, but still he wasn't stupid and Y2J's behavior towards Trish wasn't that subtle either.

So death glares and clenched fists were the usual details when the two superstars met every Monday night and during the week end for the house shows… and Trish had the unmistakable feeling that it was just a matter of time before it all erupted into a fight. And this time, surely not about the WWE title.

"Trish? You okay?" Speaking of the devil, the new champion interrupted her thoughts as he stepped inside the room she was still occupying in John and Ashley's house since she had broken up with the self proclaimed sexy beast.

"Yeah," she lied with a smile, quickly deleting the SMS and putting the cell phone aside. "I didn't hear you coming."

"I didn't ring the bell, I had my hands busy carrying the Wii for John." He explained with a soft chuckle as he marched towards the bed and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ashley will be delighted." She teased with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Well at least it doesn't require both hands to hold the controller, so he'll stop whining and complaining." He echoed with a roll of his eyes.

"Nice thinking," she smiled "and it's kind of you to borrow John your precious Wii."

"Borrow? Who talked of borrowing? Ashley's paying for it." He innocently grinned.

"You're impossible." Trish stated "And you're taking advantage of a desperate woman."

"I know." He smirked, prompting her to roll her eyes again.

"Anyway, you sure you're okay? You seemed a little thoughtful when I walked in… something on your mind?"

She softly smiled as he gently moved a rebellious blonde lock of hair away from her face.

"Nah, it's all right. I was just thinking… that I don't think I'll come to the arena tonight."

"No?" He asked a little surprised since every time one of them innocently mentioned the possibility she would almost rip their heads off. And considering that her patience was in inverse proportion to her growing stomach, they were all extra careful not to touch her nerves.

"Yeah, not that I'd be of any use anyway but I prefer to rest a little more… and I'm sure Ashley would be glad to know I can keep an eye on John in meanwhile."

"Alright," he chuckled "you sure you feel good, both of you, yes?"

"Positive," she smiled at his concern and softly caressed his cheek "we're just being lazy, I guess."

_And we want to avoid __meeting Chris, you know?_

"Okay then… on and it should be just an hour and half away from here so I could come back here if you want to, I mean, not that you have to wait up for me or anything, I just thought-"

"I'd love to." She cut him off capturing his lips in a sweet kiss that was slowly intensifying until…

"_Randy freakin' Orton, get your ass down here and help me link this damn thing to the tv RIGHT NOW!"_

The legend killer groaned at Ashley's loud voice, unwillingly pulling away from his girlfriend.

"She sounds desperate indeed."

"Told ya so." She giggled.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"About time," the self proclaimed dirty diva glared at Randy as he joined her and John in the living room "wait until the first pops out before trying for a second child, would you?"

"Why so touchy?" Randy retorted with a playful smirk as he kneeled down next to her, who was set on the floor in a mess of chords and cables.

"I told you I could do it myself." John rolled his eyes from his position on the couch, where he sat with his legs stretched out on the coffee table and his shoulder firmly taped.

"No, you can't." The punk responded "The doctor said no efforts after the surgery."

His reply was just a groan since he had heard that response at least once every day since the surgery.

"There you go." The brand new champ announced a few minutes later, switching on the console.

"Genius." Ashley muttered, impressed by the velocity with which he had finished the task.

"About time you realized." He grinned, making his trademark pose.

"I could have done that in a few minutes as well." John complained.

"Yes baby, if you could move your arms." Ashley complacently said handing him one of the controllers "Haven't I had a great idea?" She beamed "So you can use it with just one arm and stop sulking cause you can't use your Playstation."

"I don't sulk." He protested with a pout.

"Oh yes, you do." Randy echoed with a knowing look "You're driving us all crazy."

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Aw, that's no true." The punk princess begged to differ as she shot a glare at the legend killer "But you need to take it easy, baby, you can't overdo and risk to injure yourself again. You know you have to be careful, we're all trying to make you feel comfortable about it."

"Yeah, I know." He said placing his good arm around her as she joined him on the couch "And I'm sorry I'm being impossible to deal with."

She silenced him with a sweet kiss that he was just about to deepen when Randy loudly cleared his throat.

"I don't want to throw up my breakfast, thank you very much." He rolled his eyes as they both glared at him.

"_Randy, let them be!"_ Trish's voice echoed from upstairs, making Ashley giggle at the champ's outraged expression.

"Fine." He muttered, visibly not pleased with the reproach, "Anyway… you'd better get ready cause we're gonna leave in half an hour." He added focusing on Ashley.

"Right, I just need to pack my outfit for tonight… but I need Trishy's advice on that so… I'll see you later!" And with a quick peck on John's lips she stood up and rushed upstairs. "And don't let him make any move he shouldn't!" She cried out from the top of the stairs, causing both Randy and John to playfully roll their eyes.

"Looks like you have one hell of a nurse." The legend killer teased sitting next to John.

"Keep your eyes off of my girl." The former champ replied in a mutter.

"Actually I meant it literally, I'm surprised she even let you breathe." He joked.

"Excuse her if she cares for me," he rolled his eyes "…and she knows that if it was up to me I would have already torn this cast apart." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Randy chuckled, then he started to nervously look around them.

"What's up?" John asked in confusion.

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright… go on." He nodded and looked at his friend with curiosity… both cause he was glad to finally be able to do something even without using an arm, and cause he was definitely interested in Randy's serious tone.

"Well… you know how Trish moved here after Jericho kicked her out, and I know she's glad to be here with you guys, but I was wondering… you know, since then a lot has changed between us and I know I'm just a few blocks away but-"

"Orton," John mocked an annoyed look "you're already here at every freaking hour of the day or of the night, you already eat our food and annoy us all to dead so… you can move here as well if that's what you're wondering."

"…Actually, I wanted to ask you if… should I ask her to move in with me?" He finally admitted.

John's jaw immediately dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"I mean, _you_, Randy Orton… the self proclaimed lady thriller are really thinking of settling down?"

"That was all kinda implied in the pregnancy thing, if you haven't noticed." The younger superstar rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's just… wow. I'm surprised, man." He chuckled.

"Ask my question then, what do you think? Do you think she would accept?"

"Are you serious, man? She'd love to!" John grinned, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Good," Randy finally relaxed and a smile curved his lips "then I'll ask her when I got back tonight."

"Great. I'll look forward to the excited shrieks then, and to when she'll burst in our room dragging Ash out of bed to start discussing the redecoration plans for your home." He playfully rolled his eyes.

The legend killer couldn't help but laugh at it, knowing too well the two girls. "It's just me or those two have us wrapped around their little fingers?"

"Dude, it's not just an impression, trust me." He sympathetically said, before laughing as well.

"And I'd never think I would say that but… it feels great." He sincerely smiled.

"Tell me about it." John contently echoed.

"So, when are you going to make your next move?"

"With the shoulder you mean? The doctor said I can't step inside a gym before other 4 weeks at last. Sucks, right?"

"I wasn't referring to the shoulder, you idiot!" Randy rolled his eyes.

"And what to then?" The doctor of Thuganomics looked rather puzzled.

Randy glanced again behind them to make sure they were alone before lowering his voice in an almost audible whisper. "I was talking about you and Ashley…!"

"Oh. But we already live together."

"_Exactly_. So next move would be…"

"OH." John finally understood what Randy was thinking.

"So?"

"I don't know, why, did she say something?"

"Not that I know," Randy shrugged "but what about you? Have you ever thought about _that_?"

"It seems weird to think about it… I mean, we're speaking of _marriage_…! It's pretty serious."

"Honestly man, you and Ash are already pretty serious if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I know… it's just, I never thought about it like a serious thing… I always saw it as something far… if you got what I mean."

"Yeah, I think I do… but then she enters in your life-"

"And it just feels right." John concluded for him, slowly nodding. He couldn't deny that, as corny as it could sound -and as scary as it could be-, the thought of Ashley walking down the aisle in a white dress made something move in his stomach. And he knew in the bottom of his heart that he could never ever see any other girl walking towards him inside of a church.

"Hello? Are you still here? Can you see me?" The champ snapped him out of his daze, mockingly waving his hand in front of his face.

"What do you think she would answer if I…?"

"Well, I think she'd say yes… but you know I'm not the one you should ask this question to. Ask Trish and you'll probably have a more accurate answer." He grinned.

"You know what Orton? _Sometimes_ you're not that bad, after all."

"Geez, don't flatter me too much." He retorted with a roll of his eyes, but eventually chuckled back anyway.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Which one is better?" The punk princess asked standing on the doorframe of Trish's room, a black corset in one hand and a black & pink tank top in the other.

"To seduce John?" The Canadian retorted with a playful smirk.

"Nope," she playfully rolled her eyes "for tonight."

"Mmm, the corset then."

"Alright… and the corset is, then. I think I'll wear it with a hot pink top and the pink plaid mini skirt… the one we bought last week in Chicago. What do you think?"

"Oh, I like that." She approved with a smile "And by the way, I think it will totally serve for my former purpose too, just in case."

"The pregnancy is making you hornier than your man, Trish, which is definitely saying something." Ashley stated with an amused tone.

She couldn't help but laugh along. "Alright, sorry. And speaking of… you'd better take an eye on him for me tonight. You know… with that crazy bitch around, I'd feel better if you watch out."

"Trust me hun, it's always a pleasure to be ready to kick Torrie's ass… but I don't get why you can't keep an eye on Randy yourself." She said in confusion.

"I'm staying here tonight… you know, relaxing a bit, taking John company…"

"Sure… but do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just… I don't really feel like being stuck in a car today."

"Okay," Ashley smiled "and so you can also baby-sit John for me."

"Yeah, don't worry." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"It will be useful as practice for your baby, trust me." She giggled "I'll go to finish packing my things then."

"Yeah… Ash, wait!" Trish called her back as the dirty diva was already on her way out.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you another favor, actually."

"…Alright, go on." She said a little puzzled by her friend's nervous tone and advanced to sit down on the edge of her bed.

"I'd be really grateful if you could keep an eye on Randy, you know." She lowered her voice.

"Honey, but I told you, consider Torrie already out of the picture." She smiled.

"Yeah but… actually I wasn't referring to Torrie this time, I meant… for Chris, you know."

"Oh."

"They're forced to interact because of this storyline but… well there's so much tension between them and I'm afraid the situation can turn out for the worse if I'm not there to stop them."

"Don't worry," she sympathetically patted her hand "I'll try to calm Randy down if Chris teases him or something."

"Thanks Ash." She let out a sigh "I feel better now."

The punk diva faintly smiled back… but couldn't forget a doubt that was creeping over her.

"Trish, what's going on? I mean, I know that Chris is acting his part a little too well and that's upsetting Randy… but are you alright? Cause you seem a little on the edge lately."

"Yeah… I'm just distressed by the situation, I guess." She managed a feeble smile. She hated herself for not telling neither Randy or Ashley what Chris' real intensions were, but she was desperately –and maybe foolishly- hoping that he would soon give up the crazy thought of winning her back without more damage.

Even though her plan wasn't working that well at the moment.

"You know, it could all be resolved once you and Randy step out from this secret." Ashley wisely pointed out "I mean there would be no need for Chris to pretend anything more with you, and all this stress will go away."

"Yeah, I'll think of that." The Canadian forced a smile.

"Anyway, no need to worry for tonight. I'll keep my eyes open and I'll keep you posted." She announced mocking a military salute.

"Thanks hun, you're the best." Trish chuckled pulling her friend in a hug.

"Aw don't mention it," she smiled back "now I have to go though or your champ will leave me here."

"Sure, go, go!" She giggled while the punk princess ran outside of the room, then she let out a weak sigh when her messages' alert went off again.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Seems like we're going to have fun today." Trish said with a grin as she sat down next to John, who was practicing with the new game console, 20 minutes later.

"Are we?" He asked lifting his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yep, I'm not going to the arena so…" She trailed off with an innocent smile.

"Wait. Did Ash convince you to stay to look after me?" He suspiciously asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes "Look at my stomach and I think you'll find a worthy reason for me not wanting to drive back and forth all day long."

"Good point." He sheepishly grinned.

"So how does this work? Which buttons do I have to push?" She asked taking the other controller from the coffee table.

"Wait, wait." Randy interjected "This is _my_ console, the one that I have at _my_ house."

"Yeah, I know baby… and so?" She asked with a classic 'what's your point?' expression.

"And so you never want to play with me!" He protested.

"Oh, he's jealous." John said in what was supposed to be a whisper but was actually loud enough for Randy to glare at his grin.

"That's cause you do your stupid pose when you win and annoy me to death." She playfully rolled her eyes "I trust John will be a little less full of himself playing against a beginner." She concluded with an innocent smile.

Randy rolled his eyes at John's triumphant expression. "Unbelievable."

"I'm coming!" The punk diva's voice interrupted the little argument as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"About time." The legend killer commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Aw, stop whining baby." Trish giggled.

"Here." Ashley innocently smiled throwing her duffel bag at him before sitting down on John's lap, an arm sprang around his shoulders.

John most willingly locked her in his embrace while Randy groaned in protest once again.

"Don't even start you two," the younger superstar warned "we're leaving in not more than 10 minutes."

"And I don't like this one bit." John muttered.

"What?" He grinned "Me alone with your girlfriend?"

"Exactly."

"Don't worry baby," Ashley teased "what you don't know won't hurt you."

"And besides they don't even have to stay over night… it will be quick and painless." Trish added.

"Thank y'all very much." The former champ muttered with a roll of his eyes as the trio burst out with laughter.

"C'mon, what do you expect will happen?" Randy playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, let me see… if I'm not mistaken the first time you were alone with my girlfriend you two ended up in the same bed, managed to get into a car accident and caused us to break up. So excuse me if I'm not that thrilled." **(Ch 15/19)**

"Oh c'mon, that was ages ago." He protested.

"And you didn't break up, it was just a fight… caused by Edge and Lita by the way." Trish pointed out.

"Whatever," he pouted, then lifted up an eyebrow at his giggly girlfriend "what?"

"You're adorable when you're overprotective and jealous." She smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

"And obsessed." The legend killer added with a roll of his eyes "Anyway, time to go!" He announced, pulling Ashley away by an arm and receiving a glare from John.

Trish giggled in amusement at the scene, before throwing her arms around his neck "Behave, don't annoy the hell out of Ash, and win in the ring." She softly said.

"Alright, I think I can do that." He replied with a chuckle as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Time to go!" The punk returned the favor by playfully slapping his ass.

"Fine." He groaned pulling apart and after a last smile at Trish, who waved at him, disappeared behind the door, carrying both gym backs with him.

Finally free again, John and Ashley took advantaged of that and shared another kiss.

"Ash. Out. Now." The champ stated with his hands on his hips, standing again under the doorframe.

"Shit." She muttered and give John one last peck on the lips before rushing out with a "Bye baby, bye Trishy, love ya both!"

"Kick ass!" The Canadian called after her.

"Don't worry Cena, I'll keep en eye on her." Randy winked as he closed the door.

"Yeah, keep an eye on her but your hands off." He yelled after him.

Trish shook her head in amusement. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know." He faintly smiled before letting out a sigh "I just wish I could be there as well."

"I know," she sympathetically echoed placing a hand on his "but c'mon, you get to spend some stratusfaction-guaranteed-time with me." She tried to cheer him up.

"Right." He chuckled "So ready for the first challenge?"

"Bring it, Cena." She grinned picking up the controller again.


	74. Partners In Crime

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Londrick-Forever**, **mcena99**, **Rickster627**, **StartingLine722**, **Christal-R**, **Prince Of Punk**, **wwe whore**, **WWEAngel** and **xAttitudex** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rule!!

Hope you like the new one as well,  
**R&R** and enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 74: ****"Partners In Crime"  
**

"Rock music filled the car as Randy and Ashley drove to the arena. They had just one more hour before they reached their destination and the legend killer was tapping his hands on the wheel in tune with the Rev Theory song on the background while the self proclaimed dirty diva stared outside of her window.

She had been unusually silent for the last part of the trip, but he didn't question why since he had something on his mind too. Only, it became definitely strange when she didn't erupt in a loud _'Give me a hell, give me a yeah!'_ when the chorus kicked in.

"You're quiet." He pointed out "Something wrong?"

"Nah," she finally looked away and met his gaze with a faint smile "I was just thinking that it feels weird to be headed to Raw without John, you know? I hate injuries."

"They do suck indeed." Randy agreed "But you got to look at the bright side."

"Yeah…" she slowly nodded, then turned to him in confusion "and what's the bright side in this?"

"I got the title and now you get the privilege to be in the wwe champ's car!" He said matter-of-factly, the trademark smirk on his face.

She playfully rolled her eyes "I don't know who's more a fool. If I for seriously talking to you, or you for being… just yourself."

"You know that's not my task to give serious advices." He objected "That's yours."

"Yeah, yours is to make smartass comments."

"Exactly my point." He stated, causing them both to laugh out loud.

She shook her head in amusement "Always nice talking to you, legend killer."

"Glad to know." He chuckled, then nervously glanced over her "Listen Ash…"

"Yes?"

"Do… do you know if there's something wrong with Trish? She seems a little off lately."

"Wrong like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, but she's weird… not her usual self if you got what I mean."

"Oh, that." She nodded "Yeah, I noticed that too actually, but I was thinking it could be the pregnancy, right? I mean it's like she's going through a hormonal storm. Or at least I guess so, I've never been pregnant."

"Yeah, neither have I." He playfully rolled his eyes making her giggle "But it's not the same as when she drives me crazy with her mood swings… it's different this time. Didn't she tell you anything?"

"Nope, nothing." Ashley confirmed, re-thinking of their most recent conversations but not finding anything alarming.

He sighed, "Cause I think it started right after _his_ return."

"Oh. Well I guess she's stressed about this, no?"

"Yeah, but… I don't know. He keeps on pretending even too well that they're still married, the divorce papers are still in his hands, and she seems more uneasy by the day."

"Don't be too paranoid now."

"You saw him…!" He protested "Didn't you get the same impression?"

"Well yeah… but--"

"See? I have a bad feeling about this." He sadly admitted.

"Hey legend killer, listen to me." She said with a determined tone "We don't care if Jericho is the biggest jackass in the world cause the only thing that matters is how much Trish loves you and vice versa. And let him pretend… it won't be long until you and Trish come out with the truth, right? And last but not least… we're going to get those papers, even if we have to RKO, Starstruck, FU and Stratusfy his ass to get them, I promise."

He nodded at her words, starting to feel a little better, if not else for her contagious determination.

"Oh and by the way now that you mention him, I recalled something she told me." She added.

"Really? What?"

"She's concerned about how you two are forced to be together for your storyline. It's not like you exactly get along."

"That's the understatement of the year." He commented rolling his eyes.

"Yep, so don't do anything stupid. Especially not tonight."

"Why? What's up with tonight?"

"She asked me to look after the situation." She admitted.

He just looked at the punk diva for a few seconds.

"Please?" She insisted with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Fiiiine." He eventually gave up.

"Good boy." She grinned.

"Yeah, I know." He sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I love this song!" She exclaimed, turning on the volume while CrushCrushCrush started.

As she began to sing along, he wondered if it wasn't better when she was sulking about her boyfriend.

…And speaking of –or better thinking of- the devil, he recalled what the former champ had told him just a few hours earlier. So he turned to the punk diva once again.

"Ash?"

"Yes?" She distractedly replied, banging her head with the music.

"What do you think about marriage?"

"…say WHAT?!" She exclaimed, her attention now fully caught by the third generation superstar.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Okay, I give up." Trish announced placing the controlled on the small coffee table before them "Even with one arm only you're better than me."

"Sorry 'bout that." John sheepishly grinned.

"Well at least you don't do that ridiculous victory dance like _someone_ I know." She pointed out with a roll of eyes.

"Actually I'm just holding myself back because of my arm." He revealed with an innocent smile.

She shook her head, muttering something that sounded very much like "Men…!"

He chuckled, then nervously played with a hole in his jeans. "Can I ask a question, Trish?"

"Sure, shoot." She turned to him, 100 percent curious of the sudden change of tone in his voice.

"What do you think about marriage?"

"Well you're asking someone who's waiting for her divorce" she lightly laughed "but beside the fact that main failed… I'm pretty much a hopeless romantic." She concluded with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… you know," he avoided her gaze "I was wondering…"

"OMG!" She exclaimed as he trailed off, noticing all the unmistakable signs "You're thinking of proposing to Ashley!!"

"…Kinda." He embarrassedly smiled "I'm more like trying to imagine how that would be actually."

"Well that's already something." She grinned.

"So you think this is a good thing?" He unsurely questioned.

"John, are you kidding me?! That's just awesome! I mean, look at you and Ash… you're like the ultimate love story! Really, it's almost like you two are already married, trust me." She smiled.

He couldn't help but smile back, somehow picturing what Trish was telling him. "And if I proposed… maybe, someday… do you think she would accept?"

"Geez Cena, where all this insecurity suddenly comes from?" She joked playfully slapping his knee "Honestly, I wouldn't doubt it for a second. I just told you… there's something special between the two of you. It's like you just can't be apart from each other, you face whatever happens together, you always have each other's back, you've gone through many troubles but here you are… I don't know, that's just what I call true love. And you know I've been there watching the two of you since day one."

"Yeah, I remember." He chuckled.

"So my advice is… try not to feel the pressure of the idea too much and just listen to your heart. Oh and wait till my size gets back to normal, I really don't want my bridesmaid's dress to look like a huge circus tend." She added with a wink as she stood up and marched towards the kitchen, leaving the former champ to gaze into nothing with a love struck smile on his face.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Are you proposing to me, Mr. Orton?" She giggled.

"I don't know, would you say yes?" He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to remind you that we're both not available?" She smirked.

"Good point." He laughed "Answer to my question anyway?"

"What's all this sudden interest?" She suspiciously asked.

"You know we were talking of divorce and stuff… so it just crossed my mind." He innocently shrugged, focusing on the road. "I guess I just want an insight of a female's mind."

"And so you chose a punk like me to ask such a question?" She giggled.

"Well it's not like I have much choice in this precise moment."

"Oh thanks, now I'm really flattered." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"So answer." He pressed on.

"I don't know what to say," she laughed "I'm not one of those girls obsessed with the matter that prepare notebooks of weeding plans for years."

"Yeah, I kinda imagined that." He commented amused "But…?"

"But what?"

"But you like weddings, right?"

"Of course I do." She replied matter-of-factly wondering if maybe he had hit his head or something.

"Good, and what about yours?"

"…I've never been married." She laughed.

"Oh really?!" He sarcastically rolled his eyes "I meant if you ever dreamt of that day."

"Oh. Well… sometimes when I was younger maybe." She blushed "And on Trish's. That was wonderful."

"Excuse me?" Randy immediately snapped out of his find-out-what-she-thinks mode. "So you actually rooted for my enemy?!"

"Relax ledge," she rolled her eyes "at the time you weren't in the picture. And by the way you were there too, have you forgotten?"

"Whatever." He muttered, gaining back his composure. "So you'd like to get married?"

"It's not like I think of it usually," she rolled her eyes "but eventually… yeah, sounds nice."

"And even sooner than later if you find the perfect man, don't you think?" He grinned.

"Randy, I won't marry you."

"But nooo," he protested as she giggled "I didn't mean the most perfect man among all… which obviously must be me. I meant the perfect man for you!"

She took a few seconds to respond… and while she did so, she couldn't help but imagine herself walking down the aisle in a white dress… with John waiting for her with his most adorable dimpled smile.

And suddenly she was aware of her heart beating crazily in her chest as more color flushed her cheeks.

"Yeah, if I find the perfect man." She said with a smile.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Torrie Wilson wasn't usually a patient person.

Actually she was famous for obtaining what she wanted immediately.

Doing _anything_ that could help her reaching her goal.

So the fact that not only she had failed in her mission of taking John away from Ashley, but that also Randy was still with Trish shouldn't make life much happy for the Boise belle at the moment.

…So why was she smiling at herself while she stuttered on her high heels along the arena's corridors that Monday night?

The reason would probably be found in a phone call she had just received.

She was literally glowing, imagining her double victory. In a few weeks she was going to retain once and for all the women's title over the punk diva, but even more appealing, she will be at Randy's side.

Why was she so sure of that? Besides foolishly egocentrism, of course.

Well cause in that said phone call she just found out that the pictures she had shot a week before, while Trish and Chris were having their dinner together, were going to be ready and delivered at her house in a couple of days.

And with those pics in her perfectly manicured hands there was just no way she couldn't succeed.

…Okay, technically the photos were going to be in Chris' hands but still the result didn't change, right? The secret couple would be split anyway and Randy Orton was soon to be all hers.

With those _happy_ thoughts in mind, she couldn't help but grin as she found herself face to face with her favorite champ indeed… and her number one rival as they just entered the building.

"Well well, look who we have here… the beauty and the beast." She smirked.

Ashley rolled her eyes, without even bothering to stop. "Geez Torrie, you're so funny. Grow up." She commented, passing the other blonde by… but not before _casually_ shoving against her shoulder.

"I wonder while you're always accompanied by good looking guys, Trashley," she spoke loudly, smiling seductively at Randy "maybe they're blind or something."

"Yeah," the punk princess echoed from down the hall "open their eyes then, psycho bitch."

"With great pleasure." The Boise native almost whispered walking closer to Randy and resting her hand on the belt he was carrying on his shoulder. "Hey champ."

"…I really should go and get ready." He stated, giving her a dumbfounded look.

"After all we have plenty of time before us." She muttered to herself, watching him disappear behind the corner, and couldn't help but giggle at the happy prospect.

Everything was going just smoothly as she and Chris had foreseen.

**x—x—x—x—x **

…But apparently the first ever undisputed champion didn't think so.

"Damn it." He yelled in frustration, tossing his cell phone on the wooden bench in the empty locker room he shared with a few other superstars.

That was the 3rd call in a row that Trish refused.

…And actually she hadn't bothered to reply to any of his text messages in the last week.

Things definitely needed to change.

He needed to move to the further step of his plan very very soon.

Oh yes, he did.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"The beauty and the best. Ha ha." Ashley mocked as she found herself in Randy's locker room a few minutes later.

"C'mon that wasn't _that_ bad." He commented with a chuckle, closing the door after himself.

"Yeah, cause she called you _beauty_." She rolled her eyes "And by the way don't you dare laughing at her jokes… or I'll tell Trishy." She warned pointing a finger at him as she collapsed on his couch.

"Fine," he agreed with a roll of eyes "but… excuse me, what are you doing here?" He added with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have… I don't know… a large room, with wooden benches and metal lockers called… let's see if I recall correctly… women's locker room?"

"You and Torrie would make an awesome comic couple," she muttered rolling her eyes "and I'm just doing what both Trish and John told us." She innocently stated.

"…And that would be?" He skeptically asked.

"For you to take good care of me, and for me to take an eye on you. And I can do that very comfortably on your couch, thank you very much." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless as soon as she turned her attention on the papers they had just collected outside.

"Oh great, just great." She scoffed in disappointment.

"What?" He asked in curiosity.

"Guess who I am facing tonight."

"…For the look on your face I'd say _not_ Torrie?"

"Exactly," she rolled her eyes "it's Melina for the 1000th time."

"Well she's a good competition too, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know… but I just can't wait to settle the matter down with the bitch and turn the page. I've already had enough of her, trust me."

"Just a few more weeks, c'mon" he encouraged her "and then we'll be the most powerful couple on the roster." He grinned.

"We're not a couple, you idiot." She playfully said throwing a pillow at him… who ducked out of the way.

"I meant as couple of champs, not couple… like _couple_." He protested rolling his eyes.

"Good." She giggled "But that won't be for long… since sooner than you think my boyfriend's gonna kick your ass and take his title back, my dear legend killer."

"Yeah, keep dreaming, dirty diva." He smirked "Tell him to bring it."

She couldn't help but burst out with laughter "Okay, enough with this crap. What do you have for tonight, ledge?"

He studied his paper for a few seconds before reacting just like she did with hers. "A match against Jamie Noble. C'mon, how ridiculous is that?!" He rolled his eyes "While _your_ friend apparently has a promo while he bashes me and officially asks for a title match. Hope I can interrupt it and beat the shit out of the idiot."

"…Excuse me, who's my friend?" She asked in confusion.

"Mr. Y2J."

"He's not my friend!" She immediately protested.

"Half an hour ago you admitted you liked his wedding with Trish…!"

"That doesn't make him _my_ friend…!" She objected.

"Fiiiine," he gave up… before an idea suddenly crossed his mind "wait… I know how to end this shit once and for all."

"What?"

"Speaking of wedding," he explained "I know how we can find out if he's really willing to move on with the divorce just as Trish is."

"And how's that?" She skeptically asked.

"Think of it… last week he told Trish he obviously didn't have the documents with him, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So he should have brought them tonight… right?"

"Yep, I'm following you."

"But Trish's not here tonight. So next week he could easily say that he doesn't have them again cause he didn't know if she would be there or not."

"…Smart."

"Thank you. So you and I are going to intrude in his locker room and find them by ourselves. We can make a copy or something, I don't know." He proudly concluded.

She nodded, still following his previous statement… before his words kick in. "Are you crazy?!" She yelled in disbelief "What are _we_ going to do?!"

"C'mon Ash, don't be a coward!"

"I'm not a coward, I'm being rational… that's insane…!"

"But you agreed with me!"

"Yeah… but that's not the way of finding out his intentions."

"And what do you suggest then?"

"…I don't know."

"See? C'mon."

"I don't know Randy, that's foolish."

"Well I'm going anyway. And if he finds me we're going to have a fight right there in his locker room. And probably he'll end up in a hospital and I'll get suspended. And when Trish will find out that you could have prevent all this--"

"Alright, alright" she interrupted his dramatic speech "I'm coming."

"That's why you're my best friend." He innocently smiled.

"I hate you, and right now I hate John for being your best friend. Couldn't he be friend with Jeff Hardy or something?!" She rhetorically asked, rolling her eyes as she preceded him out of the door.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"And there goes Shawn." Ashley hissed a few minutes later, while the two of them were spying Chris' locker room from an empty corner.

"Good… and we saw Jeff with Candice. The jackass is headed outside for his opening promo… so that's our moment."

"Are you sure?" She asked one last time, concern on her face.

"Ash, we're not going to rob a bank." He rolled his eyes.

"Fiiine, let's do this then. The sooner, the better."

"I'm going to tell John you told me so." He smirked "Can't wait to see his face."

"How old are you, Randy? 9?" She sarcastically asked.

"Wait," he called her back "take this."

"What for?" She asked in confusion as he handed her a pair of black shades while he put on an identical pair of sunglasses.

"We're acting in incognito, aren't we?!" He replied matter-of-factly.

She just stared at him… then came to the conclusion that it would have been probably pointless to point out that they were perfectly recognizable even with the shades on.

"Don't you have a raincoat and a fedora too?" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Sssh, it's time to act. Do we have to synchronize our wrist watches?"

"Geez Orton, let's get over with this!" She cried out.

"Alright, don't get so frustrated!" He hissed back, sneaking out of the corner and proceeding along the corridor.

"…Randy! Ashley! What are you doing? Nice shades!" Maria's cheerful voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Maria!" Ashley greeted the fellow diva, glaring at her partner in crime in the process.

"What's up with the sunglasses? It's not that sunny inside. It's night. Dark." She asked in genuine curiosity.

"Err… we…"

"We're playing The Blues Brothers." The punk blurted out.

"Oooooh. What's that?"

"You know the movie, right? _Everybody needs somebody… _Well we're kinda impersonating them." She quickly lied.

"Sounds cool!" The bubbly diva approved "Can I join you?"

"Well actually we lost a bet and we have to do it on our own… but maybe next time?" She tried her best convincing smile.

"Oh, sure! Give me a call!!" And with a giggle the brunette walked over.

"We're playing The Blues Brothers?" Randy repeated lifting his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Shut up, you genius. _We're acting in incognito_." She mocked his previous words.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_So… since you seemed to fail to understand my intentions… I'm repeating them for you, Randy. But really slowly sometime… and in a way I hope not even you can't get."_

_Chris paused as the crowd looked at him in eager anticipation, he knew he had them just where he wanted and the feeling was honestly overwhelming. And he won't deny that being able to bash in front of the whole audience and on live television your real life rival was nice too._

"_Me. Want. Title. Match." He slowly stated as four images popped up on the huge screen for everyone to be seen. In order a pic of himself, the cookie monster, the WWE belt and a lighting match. "Me want title match!" He exclaimed with a grin as the crowd burst out with laughter "Now can you understand that, Randy Orton? Look really closely at the images, c'mon, I'm sure you can do it." He winked at the camera "And I'll wait for your answer then. What about you and me at Cyber Sunday for the title?"_

"He's good." John commented with a bitter smile.

"Yeah," Trish echoed with a sigh.

"Well don't worry cause in the unfortunate case he'll win over Randy, I'll recover in no time just to make sure he gets his ass kicked." He offered with a chuckle.

"Thanks," she faintly smiled "Oh and I'll be right back." She excused herself standing up.

"Sure," he nodded, his attention again on the screen.

…But when after 10 minutes the Canadian still hadn't made her return, he got worried and decided to go and check on her.

"Trish? You alright?" He asked knocking on the bathroom's door.

A few seconds later the lock clicked and she appeared again with a muffled "Yeah, don't worry."

But her eyes told the contrary since there was no way they could get puffy and red in so little time with no crying.

"Trish, are you sur--" He began… but that apparently was enough to make her break down all over again. Only this time in front of a very embarrassed John.

"Hey, c'mon" he softly said, awkwardly placing his good arm around her while she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry John," she sniffed "it's just that--"

"Sssh, there's no need to explain" he tried to reassure her "we know it's a hard time. All those hormones acting crazy and stuff." He added with a playful tone that made her faintly smile.

"Yeah…" she weakly said, even though her main problem was actually a 6 feet tall, short blonde haired, charismatic hormone with brand new sparkly clothes.

"It's going to be alright." The former champ continued "I know you and Randy had sort of a forced/rushed start… but he's madly in love with you, I swear. And even though I know what's happening can get really scary sometimes… you two are going to be just fine and you'll make an amazing family."

This time the smile on her lips remained a little longer. "Gosh, what do you wait to propose to Ash, John Cena?!" She playfully rolled her eyes as they pulled apart. "Thank you, I guess that's what I needed." She admitted a little embarrassed, brushing away one last tear.

"Anytime." He genuinely smiled, placing his arm again around her shoulders as they walked down the corridor.

"What about we get some dinner before we get back to watch Raw?"

"Sounds like a plan." She giggled entering the kitchen "A couple of hamburgers?"

"You mean just for you or I'm included too?" He teased.

"Ha ha," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Can I give you a hand? …Literally actually since I can use just one."

"Sure," she smiled "even with one arm you'll be better than Ash with both, trust me."

He laughed "I think so."

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Found anything?"

"Nope, and you?"

"Nothing."

"Ooooh!!"

"What is it?" Randy immediately stopped.

"The last Slipknot album! I want it so bad!"

"That's not a store, keep searching!" The third generation superstar hissed.

"Right, sorry." She mumbled getting back to her task "Wait, listen."

"What now? He has some other thing you dig?" He rolled his eyes.

"No Sherlock, it's his voice! And it's getting closer!" She panicked.

"Oh shit." He muttered as the sound of footsteps echoed behind the door.

"Hurry up, do something… hide!" She urged.

"What about you?" He asked, disappearing in the showers just as she finished zipping up Jericho's bag and the door's knob twisted… revealing the self proclaimed sexy beast.

"Ashley! What are you doing here?" He asked in genuine surprise.

_Lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie._

"Oh I was actually… waiting for you." She tried her best innocent smile.

"Alright… what for?" He asked advancing to the lockers and picked up a white towel.

"Well I… Trish sent me to tell you something." She quickly came up with something.

"Oh sure. Go ahead." He motioned for her to continue, fully interested on the matter.

"Yes," she nodded, trying to gain time to think "she preferred to remain at home tonight to take some more rest… so she wanted me to tell you that. In case someone asks you, you know."

"Okay, thanks." He looked disappointed for a few seconds before lightly chuckling "I almost forgot you were admitted in the secret." He said, doing the air quotes on the last word.

"Yeah," she nervously smiled "maybe cause it's been a while since we last met."

"Yeah," he agreed "well thanks for the message then, now I think I'll take a shower. After all I've just beaten the crap out of Santino."

"NO! Don't!" She cried out while he walked towards the bathroom.

"Sorry?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"I meant… wait" she smiled, desperately trying to come up with something else "a dude just came in before you arrived saying there's a problem with pipes or something. No hot water for the next half hour."

"Ow, sucks." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… so… I was thinking, would you like to take a coffee with me before my match?" She asked crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping that would work to drag him out of there so Randy could exit too. "I thought you could use someone to talk with… since I'm the only one who knows about you and Trish." She innocently shrugged.

He seemed to consider the offer for a few moments then smiled, hoping to be able to find some useful info on his ex wife. "Let's go." He grinned leading her out as she hid a relieved sigh.

**x—x—x—x—x**

15 minutes later everything was back to normality again.

Randy was back –empty handed and in a bad mood- in his locker room, Ashley was waiting at the curtain for her match, and Chris Jericho was sat on a bench in his now really empty locker room.

And there he was when, without knocking, Torrie entered.

"I see you have a soft spot for stupid blondes," she teased "I saw you with Ashley."

"Yeah, that was a nice change from you." He retorted with an innocent smile.

She rolled her eyes "And to think that I was going to congratulate you for the idea."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Ashley is Trish's little best friend… which means you can use her at your own advantage while we wait for our plan to fully kick in." She smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Try to get to the punk if you want Trish's attention back on you."

"Are you sure?" He skeptically asked.

"Trust me baby." She grinned "Oh and by the way, if I were you I won't waste the occasion I'm giving you up next." She nodded at the tv screen where Melina had just entered the ring… and with that she left, leaving a wondering Y2J behind her.

Yeah, Torrie Wilson had nothing on the devil himself.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"C'mon Melina, let go!" The ref shouted as the A list diva insisted on pressing Ashley against the ropes, obviously trying to choke her.

The paparazzi princess let go before the count of 5 that meant disqualification, but didn't waste any further time, pushing the blonde against the ropes all over again.

This time, though, the punk knew better and so, instead of holding onto the ropes, she just let them push her back… taking Melina with her since she hadn't seen that coming. The quick reversal soon turned into a roll up that secured the win for the blonde.

Ashley immediately rolled of the ring, a smirk on her lips, as she raised her arm in victory.

Melina's scorned look of disbelief was enough to make her giggle… and to surprise her when two hands unexpectedly seized her from behind, making her bump her head against the apron and then shoving the dirty diva back in the ring.

She didn't even need to see her aggressor to know it was the women's champion herself. And actually wasn't even surprised when two furry boots joined Torrie's stilettos stomping on every inch of her helpless body.

And just when the high heels were starting to scratch her naked stomach, loud cheers of approval erupted from the crowd.

If she didn't know John was at home with an arm firmly taped, she would have thought that he was coming to save her. But of course he couldn't.

Someone was coming to her aid though, since Melina immediately rushed away.

But who was it? It couldn't be neither Mickie or Candice, cause the cheers were too loud for even a whole team of divas.

She didn't have to wait long to find out though, while two strong arms forced Torrie away from her.

Two strong arms that belonged to Chris Jericho.

She gasped in surprise but was soon prepared for the worse as the crowd went crazy again… only this time in a choir of boos.

She was expecting someone else to come and attack her… but she just saw Torrie stuttering backwards and a perfect RKO delivered on her distracted savior.

"_Wow JR, what a way to accept Chris Jericho's offer!"_

"_Indeed King, I think we'll see these two young men battling for the title at the next ppv." _JR echoed while the two continued to rumble.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen I suggest you two pull apart immediately if you don't want further consequences." William Regal interrupted the fight, appearing under the huge titan tron.

The two finally did so, heavily panting as they glared at each other.

"Seems like both our champs can't wait to land their hands on their opponents" he continued with a satisfied smile "so next week our main event will be an inter gender tag team match: Randy Orton and Torrie Wilson vs. Chris Jericho and Ashley."

The crowd cheered in excitement and a satisfied grin appeared on Torrie's face as well as she finally left the ring. Randy did the same, but on the other side, still glaring at Chris.

The latter kneeled down next to a very shocked Ashley, helping her up and protectively wrapping his arm around her petite figure.

"What the fuck is that?" John exclaimed in disbelief.

"Tell me about it." Trish echoed, sinking down on the couch "How did they get involved in this mess?!"


	75. Hang On

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Londrick-Forever**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **mcena99**, **Christal-R**, **Prince of Punk**, **wwe whore** and **StartingLine722** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!

There's a long **flashback** in this chapter so instead of writing it in italic i just wrote where it started and then ended, alright? :)

**R&R** and enjoy the chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 75: ****"Hang On"**

"Okay, again now." Both John and Trish spoke up at the same time from where they stood at ringside in the local gym they had booked for the afternoon.

Ashley glared at the two of them, heavily breathing, knelt down on the mat with a classic '_Are you out of your minds?!'_ expression.

The same was mirrored on Randy's face as he got up from behind the dirty diva, catching his breath as well.

"I think she masters the hurricanrana from the top rope pretty well by now." He pointed out in annoyance, pointing at the visibly reddened zone around his neck.

"Pretty well is not enough for me." Trish snapped back glaring at her boyfriend.

"Well it would be if you were the one receiving it for the last hour!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"You shut up and help her out," John interjected, his index pointed at the 3rd generation superstar "since it's all your fault."

"Oh not this again." Ashley commented rolling her eyes as she adjusted her messy hair in a ponytail, getting ready to listen to the same argument of the last 6 days.

**xxx The previous Monday after Raw xxx**

It was already 2 AM when the two tired –and surprised by the next week main event's announcement- superstars got home… welcomed by their not-so-happy partners waiting for them.

"Hey guys," a tired Ashley greeted them, a little taken aback by finding them still awake… especially Trish, due to her condition.

John faintly smiled at her, Randy wasn't as lucky as the dirty diva though, since Trish glared at him.

"You and me. In the kitchen. NOW."

And with that she stood up and marched to the next room as quick as she could, leaving him no choice but to follow her, not before receiving a sympathetic look from Ashley and another glare from John.

"Uh oh, troubles ahead." She commented with a sigh, heavily collapsing on the couch.

"You can say it, baby." He echoed making her lie down with her head on his lap "I've been hearing her mutter and cursing for the last two hours." He added with a roll of eyes.

"Aw poor baby," she giggled, caressing his cheek "but poor Randy as well, he didn't do anything."

John begged to differ as he scoffed.

"C'mon, what did you expect from him? He has a title match against Chris who had just made fun of him on live television… besides the personal situation, of course." She pointed out.

"Well I would have preferred if he had chosen a different moment instead of when my girl was in the ring and causing so this stupid tag team match. Thank you very much."

"Oh c'mon John," she protested sitting upwards next to him again "you know you would have done the same thing."

He grimaced… meaning she was right.

"And besides… what? It's just a match. I'm only eager to have another chance to kick Torrie's ass and I'm not afraid of Randy if that's what you mean. You know he won't do anything to hurt me and he already kissed me in the ring **(A/N chapter 65)** … no big deal." She playfully smiled. "I'm not damsel to be rescued, don't worry."

"Yeah, cause you already have your special savior, huh?" He bitterly commented.

"What? You mean Chris?" She laughed.

"First name terms, awesome. Just awesome." And with that he stood up, firmly walking upstairs.

The punk diva had literally to blink twice, trying to understand what on earth had just happened. Giving up, she rushed after the jealous _champ_ in confusion.

"John…!"

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Randy did his best to hide a sigh, taking in all Trish's anger as he sat down on a chair at the kitchen's table, much like a child being scolded.

"What did I do? John told me to take an eye on Ash, _he_ was there and I acted…!" He –poorly- defended himself.

"Please," she scoffed "you know he was there to help her, just say you wanted an excuse to jump on him."

"Right, cause obviously he's the knight in the shining armor, how could anyone dare to think bad of him?" He sarcastically remarked.

"That's not the point." She folded her arms, following with a roll of eyes "You know I don't think he--"

"What do you want me to admit then?" He cut her off, his anger rising as well "That I attacked him because he's coming after my title? Because he spoke of me like a retard in his promo? Because I can't stand the fact that he peacefully pretends to still be your husband? Because I don't fucking trust him? Alright, I admit that! Happy now? Cause I don't see why this should bother you."

And he abruptly stood up, passing her over.

"Randy, wait." Her voice was softer now.

"No, I'm tired. I want to catch some sleep." Was the mutter that followed, leaving Trish to sigh at herself as she helplessly sat down.

This was the first serious argument/fight they ever had in the short yet intense relationship and she didn't like it one bit.

Even worse, she couldn't stop feeling guilty about it.

"Pretty messed up mommy you have, you know?" She whispered looking down and gently caressing her belly.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"John…!" Ashley exclaimed opening their bedroom's door "What was that? You know I call him by his name… just like you do! He's been my best friend's husband for the past two years… you expect me to call him Jericho just because?" She asked in complete confusion.

"That's not the point." He rolled his eyes.

"Then tell me what it is cause I really fail to see it…"

A long paused followed, during which he hastily kicked his shoes off while she looked at him rather puzzled.

"I don't like the idea of someone else coming to your rescue or teaming up with you." He eventually admitted in a low voice "That's _my_ place."

Her features softened as well as she smiled, finally understanding what had happened.

…Which is by the way what happens to anyone in love sooner or later: genuine jealousy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause that scene." He embarrassedly said, looking up at her.

"Such a drama queen to storm off like that, huh?" She playfully suggested.

"Yeah…"

She sighed and sat down next to him, playfully ruffling his short hair.

"John Cena you're such a stupid man if you really think I could seriously fancy Chris after all this time and all had passed between him and Trish."

"He's a nice looking chap." He shrugged.

"Indeed. But mine's better."

"He's the perfect prince charming."

"Is he?"

"Shiny blonde hair."

"I prefer a shorter haircut."

"Blue eyes."

"I've personally seen a pair of more intense blue."

"Sparkly clothes."

"I dig the military style."

"…I'm running out of options here." He lightly chuckled.

"Good, cause there's nothing you could find in him, or in anyone else for the matter, that could make me change my mind." She playfully rolled her eyes, then leaned in and sweetly kissed him.

"Hmm, I'm not fully convinced." He teased when they eventually broke what had soon turned into a passionate lip-lock.

"Don't push your luck further Mr. jealous," she giggled, proceeding to unlace her boots "and by the way it's been a long day."

"Yeah, it's pretty late." He agreed as they snuggled inside the bed.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right? There's nothing you have to worry about." She sincerely said.

"Yeah, I know punkie. But thanks for reminding me." He smiled as the last shadow of a frown disappeared "But you're going to team up with him anyway next Monday, right?" He pouted.

"Do I have to remind you of that time when you teamed up with Torrie right after she injured me?" **(A/N chapter 57)**

"…Nice point."

"Exactly." She playfully hit him on the chest.

"Easy baby, I'm an injured man." He complained.

"…Aw, let me nurse you then." She teased, turning to him while she giggled.

"I like the idea." He chuckled, enclosing his good arm around her.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Almost 20 minutes had passed before Trish finally set up her mind to follow the angry legend killer upstairs, and here he was, sat on the edge of her bed with his back at the door.

Actually she was surprised to find him still up as she pushed the ajar and silently entered the room.

"I forgot I wasn't at my own house." He spoke up in a low grave voice "I can go if you prefer so."

"No, stay… please." Her voice was almost a whisper as well.

…And silence fell over the room again as he merely nodded his consent.

She sighed, running a hand through her caramel blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Randy, I had no reason to talk to you like that, to question what you did…" She trailed off, trying to find the right words in the confusion of her mind.

His lips curved upwards for a brief second, before he frowned again.

"I know it's not an easy situation, I'm really trying to deal with it the best I can, but it's not that easy for me either, trust me. And I surely don't like to hear you defend him or worry about him."

"…I didn't mean that, I swear!" Her voice sounded like she was about to cry "It came out all wrong… I just," she took a deep breath "I just don't like you two getting at each other's throats, but cause I know it's not good for you. Really. I'm not concerned for him… I just don't like how messed up it all is. I wish he would just disappear from my life, _our_ life. That's what I had in mind… I wasn't angry at you but at the situation I've put you in. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he eventually spoke in a softer tone "I get what you mean, don't worry. And it's not your fault, I knew all along whose wife you were, right?"

"Ex wife, please." She rolled her eyes prompting him to lightly chuckle.

"I'm afraid you're still legally so until he doesn't give you the papers back signed and all."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed.

_Tell him, tell him, tell him! That's the moment to tell him Chris has not the slightest intention to do so…!_

But her cowardice, or maybe selfishness in avoiding an other argument, or just fear to not make the situation worse between the two men prevailed once again on her inner voice.

"Hey, it's okay." The legend killer sweetly said as she shed a single tear at these thoughts "C'mon we've been used to bicker with each other for what? The last 2 years?"

"Yeah," she couldn't help but lightly giggle at the recollection, burying her face in his chest as he hugged her "we've pretty much driven John and Ashley crazy."

"That was the fun part." He smirked, earning a playful smack on the arm.

"I see you're feeling better." He commented the gesture with a roll of eyes but eventually smiled.

"Don't joke too much baby," she warned, pulling apart and climbing inside the bed "I'm still angry at you."

"Angry? What for?" He exclaimed in surprise, believing they had just sorted everything out.

"You're teaming up with Torrie _again_.** (A/N chapter 60)**" Was the reply, accompanied by a pout… and a glare once he laughed.

"So you're jealous, huh? I like that." He grinned.

"I won't laugh if I were you. Last time she kissed you… this time, pregnancy or not, I'll Chick Kick both your asses if you let her kiss you again. So you'd better watch out, champ."

He groaned "Like it depends on me if she's still feuding with Ash. If she didn't go crazy, literally, for John this won't be happening. It's all John's fault."

**xxx End flashbacks xxx**

"It's not my fault!" Randy defended himself for the 100th time that week.

"You got involved!"

"You asked me to keep an eye on her!"

"And you ended up putting the two of you in this match…! Well done." John sarcastically commented.

"Well blame Torrie for being a bitch or Jericho for coming to the rescue when nobody asked him to!" He snapped back, folding his arms.

The two divas exchanged a roll of eyes, knowing too well that the childish bickering could go on for hours.

Eventually the verbal fight turned into a staring contest, so Ashley climbed the turnbuckle, ready to continue their training session.

"Shall we then?"

But her question remained unanswered as John addressed Randy once again.

"By the way you'd better stay away from Ash during the match." He warned.

"I'd rather worry about her own partner if I were you." The legend killer suggested raising an eyebrow.

"Oh not again." Trish complained while it clearly was 'argument mode: on' all over again.

"I'm out of this." The dirty diva echoed, jumping down and reaching her best friend "What about a drink in meanwhile?"

"I doubt they'll even notice our absence." The Canadian rolled her eyes as they marched to the door, Ashley's arm around her neck, while the two went on with their discussion.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Are you coming to the arena tomorrow, Trishy?" Ashley asked when half an hour later they entered the locker room so the punk could get changed.

"Hmm, I don't think so. There's too much tension going on between them without me showing up. The less I'm seen the less Chris and I have to pretend." She explained.

Ashley obviously didn't have to ask who that 'them' meant. Surely not Randy and John.

"Makes sense." She nodded, leaving her wrestling boots for a pair of black converses "But what if he brings the divorce's papers?"

Trish bit her bottom lip, "I doubt he will."

"Why?" She looked up in confusion.

A pause followed, the blonde Canadian eventually sighed.

"Remember when 2 weeks ago we went out after Raw to discuss the situation?"

"Sure, the day after his second coming at the ppv."

"Yes. Well…"

"What?"

She ran a hand through her hair, "He told me he has no intention to give me a divorce."

"But how… why? I mean it was him who--"

"I know… but now he claims he still loves me and that we're meant to be together… that we should just get back together and forget all the shit we've been through." She finally confessed, feeling somehow relieved to have shared this awful weight.

"…But he's crazy, you're pregnant with Randy's child! What did you tell him?"

"No, of course! I love Randy, I want to build a family with him. Chris… I really loved him, you know I did, but that's just in my past."

"And what does Randy say about this?"

"He doesn't know." She almost whispered.

"But Trish!" Ashley instinctively exclaimed.

"Oh Ash…" She helplessly sat down next to her "Don't look at me like that, I know, I feel horrible."

"But why haven't you told him? He deserves to know, don't you think?" She asked, placing a hand on her knee to morally support her friend.

"Yes, I know… but what will happen next? They're already forced to fight against each other and look what's happening without Randy knowing so. I'm afraid the situation will get worse… look at them now already. And if things degenerate on Raw or in the backstage what will happen? You know Randy can't have another suspension. That's why I didn't tell him." She finally explained, sobbing at this point.

"Oh Trish," she hugged her "there has to be something we can do…! We can find a solution, I know we can!"

"I just wish he would sign those damn papers! With them I could finally tell the truth and whatever may happen between them it would be clear that it's not Randy the one to blame for jealousy or whatever…"

"And what if he doesn't? How can you obtain a divorce without Chris doing his part?"

"…You can just call the lawyers and legally proceed. And bye bye friendly separation."

"Let's do that, then!"

"I don't know Ash, I wanted to avoid this. I mean… it's long and tiresome… and it would totally put a shadow on the good memories I have of what once we were."

"Yeah, I got what you mean." She sighed "…But he doesn't know you think so though."

"What?" Trish looked at her in confusion.

"Chris doesn't know you don't want to do it in the rough way." She grinned.

"And…?"

"Call him and threaten him to do so. Tell him you'll call your lawyer and proceed with the hard legal way if he doesn't bring the papers tomorrow. He can give them to me, so you don't have to come."

A hopeful expression appeared on Trish's face, "We can try."

"Hell yeah we can. I bet he doesn't want everyone to know what a jerk he's become."

"Thanks Ash, I… don't know what to say." She gratefully said, taking her hand.

"No need to say anything honey, that's what best friends are for, right?" She smiled, standing up. "I'll go and fetch the two kids while you make your call then." She winked.

And as she closed the door behind her, a determined look appeared on her face.

Tag team partners or not, the self proclaimed sexy beast was going to listen to a few words from her the day after.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Speaking of the devil, Chris was already at the airport when his cell phone rang and he automatically answered, without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Chris."_

"Well well, look if it's not my beloved wife." He chuckled.

Trish cursed herself for not having sent just a text message.

"_I don't have time for your jokes."_

"I wasn't joking," he grinned even though she obviously couldn't see him "you're still my wife after all, right?"

On the other side of the line she rolled her eyes.

"_Yes,_" she huffed _"so you'd better bring the papers at Raw tomorrow so we can change that as soon as possible."_

"What a haste, some may think you can't wait to marry someone else." He snickered.

"_Chris."_

"So I get I'll finally see you tomorrow? I have to say I was a little disappointed last week when I had to find out from Ashley that you weren't coming. You could have at least answered one of my calls, that was a little… _rude_."

She ignored the whole speech besides the first question. _"No, I'm not going to Raw. You can give them to Ashley since you've suddenly decided to become her brand new tag team partner."_

"Ah Ashley, it feels like ages since the last time I saw her… before last week I mean, of course." He laughed "It's just me or she became prettier in meanwhile?"

"_Chris, leave her alone."_ She firmly warned.

"If I didn't know you as I do I would say you're jealous, Trish." He grinned "Does young Randall know you didn't like me coming to her rescue? Be careful not to hurt his pride."

"_Bring the freakin' documents or next time you'll hear from me it will be through my lawyer, do your job in the ring and then stay the fuck away from my best friend, Chris_." She hissed.

"Aw that's my Trish, you know I like when you get all fired up." He chuckled "But don't worry I have a special delivery in my suitcase already."

And with that she hung up with another word.

Little did she know that the contents of the brown paper folder in his suitcase weren't what she was expecting.

But this was enough to make him smile in anticipation even though he wasn't going to see her the following day.

_Hold on, the time's up._


	76. Famous Last Words

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **mcena99**, **Londrick-Forever**, **xAttitudex**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **Christal-R**, **JorrieBabyy** and **Prince of Punk** and **AlexzFan66** for your reviews, you rock!!!

Hope you like the new chappie,  
**R&R** and enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 76 ****"Famous Last Words"**

**  
**"You're so not fair." John gloomily protested with a pout, as he watched Ashley preparing her bag for Raw.

"And you're becoming such a complainer." She playfully rolled her eyes as she took a mini skirt from the suitcase on the bed and put it inside the adjacent duffel bag.

"But why can't I come to Raw if I'm here anyway?" He whined again, this time attempting a 'puppy eyes' look… that Ashley didn't fall for, as predictable.

"Nice try baby, keep on working on that." She giggled.

"C'mon," he groaned "at least tell me why!"

"You know the reason." She rolled her eyes "You'll go and have a not-so-nice chat with Chris about the match and me… and there's really no need of."

"I'll just make a few things clear to him."

"Exactly what I'm talking about. No, thanks." She said with another roll of her eyes "He'll think I'm some sort of silly diva who can't watch her own back."

"All good to me if _he_'s not the one watching your back." He muttered.

"John."

"And if I watch him from a distance?" He compromised "I'm pretty sure he can get what I intend to say from my body language as well."

"Hmm what about… no?" She laughed at the crazy idea.

"It wasn't a joke."

"I know but you're definitely cute when you're jealous." She innocently smiled.

"Jealous? Of him?! Psssh." He scoffed "I'm not jealous." He denied.

She couldn't help but smile in amusement at the obvious lie.

"If you say so." She shrugged, folding a pair of military pants.

He remained silent for a few seconds before nonchalantly replying.

"Of course I'm not. What does he have more than me?!"

"Well technically he's already a legend. You know, the first undisputed champion… having defeated Stone Cold and The Rock in the same night."

John's jaw dropped while she went on, still doing her task as what she was saying was no big deal.

"He even has his own show! Weren't you a guest on the Highlight Reel a few times when I first came to Raw? I so envied you back then… I only got an appearance on the Carlito's Cabana." She shook her head in disappointment while he was too speechless to utter a single word.

"Then again," she piped up again "he's a rockstar…! And you know how much I love rock music. You know what baby? I think I'm going to like to team up with him very much." She concluded zipping up her bag and gave him her most innocent look.

"Now I feel definitely better, thank you." He sarcastically commented.

She burst out with laughter, "Aw I was just messing with you!"

He groaned in protest.

"You're so touchy." She giggled.

"Remember when I told you I loved you? I take it all back." He rolled his eyes.

She gasped, a playful look on her face.

"Don't you dare!"

"Then you take back what you just said on him." He compromised with a smirk.

"Alright… I do." She solemnly nodded. "But I still love rock music more than your hip hop!" She added with a grin, throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh, you're so going to pay for this." He announced standing up with a mischievous grin.

"…Oh shit." She muttered, starting to run as he chased her down along the hotel room.

After escaping him around two chairs, she quickly jumped on the bed while he was after her, just then to jump down in the arms of none other than a very puzzled looking Randy Orton who had just entered through the communicating rooms' door.

"Thanks ledge, perfect timing." She beamed as he let her down with a classic "WTF?!" expression on his face.

"That's not over!" John shouted after her as she wisely disappeared in Trish's room, not before playfully sticking her tongue out at him with an "I know you love me still!"

The former champ was left to shake his head in amusement as the door got closed and Randy turned to look at him in confusion.

"What the hell was that?"

"Never mind." He chuckled.

"I didn't walk in the middle of some sort of weird foreplay, did I?" He questioned raising en eyebrow.

John rolled his eyes. "No, you didn't. I was just trying to get some revenge."

"Why, what happened?"

"She just teased me by comparing Jericho to me to show how he's better than yours truly." He explained in a 'can you believe this?' tone.

But if he was searching for sympathy he surely wasn't looking in the right place, or better, man.

The legend killer, in fact, burst out with laughter. "Really? Times like this remind me why I like that girl of yours." He grinned.

"Thanks man." He rolled his eyes "Weren't you the one who hated Chris Jericho?"

"Yeah, but when compared to me. To you… well he kinda owns you ledge. But after all you're used to that, right? I mean, look at the two of us… who's the youngest World Heavyweight champion in history? Who's the current WWE champ?" He concluded the teasing with his trademark smirk.

"It's times like this when I wonder why exactly you're my best friend."

"Cause you just can't help it, you know." Was Randy's reply as he did his 'legend killer' pose with a grin on his face "I'm just that awesome."

"Yeah, you surely are." He sarcastically rolled his eyes, tossing at him the pillow he had previously received as well.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I've convinced John to remain here tonight." Ashley informed Trish with a smile as she sat down next to her "So he can keep you company."

"…And how on earth have you managed to do so?!" The Canadian looked at her in surprise.

"Well I must say it wasn't that easy, but I have my resources." She proudly grinned.

"I don't doubt that, honey." She commented with a knowing look.

"I wasn't talking of _that kind_ of resources!" She exclaimed, playfully hitting her best friend's arm "You're getting too much influenced by your man, you know?"

"Unfortunately." She giggled "Anyway, I appreciate the offer but poor John can't be punished cause I have issues with a certain someone." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh trust me hun, at the moment he has some issues with that certain someone as well."

"Really? Chris had denied a divorce to him too? I had no idea of that side of your man." She playfully rolled her eyes, making Ashley giggle.

"Nope, actually his problem is concerned with the diva standing right beside you right now."

"Hmm… what about you?" She asked in confusion.

"He's jealous of Chris teaming up with me tonight." She revealed "Actually he's not over last week 'rescue' yet."

"Aww." Trish sympathized.

"Exactly. So it's better if he avoids him too tonight."

"I could say the same about someone else as well." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I know, right? It's like… an epidemic!"

"Yeah, and you're the only one safe at the moment… and I'd like it to remain very much like that, so please be careful, alright?" She said genuinely worried.

"Yeah, don't worry… but you don't think I should fear something by teaming up with him, right?" The punk diva asked rather puzzled.

Trish grimaced. "No, I don't think so. But he's quite weird lately so don't let your guard down."

"Alright, no problem." She confidently nodded.

"And speaking of… if during the match Torrie tries something…"

"Extra care for the bitch every time she gets too close to Randy, I got it covered."

"See? That's why you're my bff." The Canadian smiled.

Ashley smiled back. "You called Chris then? For you-know-what." She lowered her voice, glancing towards the door.

"Yeah… and he strangely agreed. So he should give you the papers tonight."

"Awesome, let's hope it will all be settled by tonight then."

Yeah, hopefully." Trish sighed collapsing back on the bed "I can't wait to live these last 2 months of pregnancy free from this drama."

Ashley could only faintly smile, sympathizing with her friend.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Trish, have you seen my in-ring gear with the blue details? I'm sure it was somewhere…"

The Canadian playfully rolled her eyes as, half an hour after her chat with the punk diva, Randy was getting ready to leave for the show.

"I already packed them while you were busy gossiping with John-John."

"Hey! Men don't gossip." He objected "But thanks for that." He winked "And any chance you've seen that grey shirt I bought last week-"

"In the duffel bag as well." She interrupted him in a sing-song voice.

"Great." He beamed "Ah what would I do without you…"

"You'd probably go around naked." She shrugged.

"I'm not that hopeless." He rolled his eyes.

"…Baby do I have to remind you that the other day you went from your house to John's wearing only a pair of boxers?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"First, it was almost 1 AM." He pointed out rolling his eyes "Second, it's only a few blocks away. And third, they're not boxers they're shorts."

"Sure," she sarcastically agreed "you're such a show off."

"Hey it's not my fault if I have a perfect body." He smirked.

"Whatever you say." She playfully rolled her eyes "Just be sure to not show that perfect body too much around Torrie, alright?"

"Aw, she's jealous." He grinned.

"I already told Ash to act in case… and I haven't limited the action to the bitch only. So as I already told you, you'd better watch out." She innocently smiled.

"I will, trust me." He rolled his eyes but eventually smiled.

"Good." She approved "Now shoo shoo, you don't want to be late."

"Nice to see you're happy to have me around." He joked.

"Always." She giggled as he leaned in to give her a kiss that she gladly responded to. "See you later then."

"And you'll be rooting for me, right?" He grinned.

"Aw I don't know… between you and Ash it's difficult." She innocently shrugged.

"Meanie." He muttered.

"Love you too baby." She giggled and blew him a kiss as he chuckled.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Ash? Are you ready?!" Randy huffed for the third time in five minutes from behind the communicating door "We're gonna be late!"

"Just one moment…" Ashley calmly repeated the same answer one more time, while she peacefully sat cross-legged on the bed, before her laptop.

"Why do girls have to take hours to get ready?!" Was the following loud complaint that didn't receive an answer… besides a chuckle from John who observed the scene in amusement.

"Ash!"

"…Almost done!"

"Fine, whatever, I'm coming!" And so the –impatient- legend killer did, storming inside… and abruptly stopping when he saw her.

"You're fully dressed." He pointed out in shock.

"Of course I am," she responded without glancing away from the screen "what do you think that I go around naked?"

Randy helplessly turned to John who just shrugged in response, before focusing again on the punk princess.

"Then what the heck are you doing with that thing?!"

"Uploading songs to my iPod." She calmly explained.

"And you need to do that right now?!" He cried out in frustration.

"Uh oh, bad move man." John commented.

Ashley –finally- looked at the legend killer with a glare that alarmingly reminded him of Trish's own angry mood.

"Of course I do." She scoffed "Do you expect me to leave for a few hours without my precious fully charged?"

Evidently he failed to catch the matter-of-fact tone in her voice and was just gong to reply when, luckily for him, Trish appeared from behind him, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

"Randy, let Ash be." She rolled her eyes.

John burst into laughed as Randy turned to his girlfriend in disbelief.

"But I didn't do anything! It's her that-"

"Here we go," the punk cheerfully cut him off while she safely placed her –now ready- iPod in her pocked and threw her bag at him "are you coming?"

He could only look, still in disbelief, after her as she in 30 seconds kissed John, stole his military cap with a giggle and quickly hugged Trish before happily marching outside the room.

"Do you want to remain here all day, baby?" Trish questioned with a roll of eyes.

"Yeah, go Randy, don't make Ash wait for ya." John echoed with a laugh.

"Unbelievable." Was the low mutter that followed as he rushed after the dirty diva.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"…_I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_…"

"Can you stop singing? You're giving me a headache with that high pitched voice of yours." Chris Jericho complained while he arranged his belongings in his locker for the night.

The curly haired blonde diva visiting him rolled her eyes from where she sat on one of the benches.

"I'm anticipating our victory, baby. And actually so should you. I really don't get what all this bad mood is for." She commented as she distractedly checked her nails.

"Unlike you, Torrie, I have also other things that concern my attention… like hmm, I don't know, maybe the match we're both in tonight?" He sarcastically replied.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I'm the Women's champion so I really don't need to worry about the punk skank."

Jericho actually begged to differ at this outburst of confidence.

"I have to break it to you _sweetheart_, but you being champion is like the biggest joke ever." He said with a roll of his eyes "Anyway if you're happy believing this, so much for the better for my team tonight."

"Whatever, I have my ways to take her out." She faked a smile "And by the way did I mention that at Cyber Sunday I'm rooting for Randy?"

"Ow that hurt." He sarcastically placed his hand on his heart "And now that you so kindly shared you wisdom's pearl with me, you can go if you're done, _honey_."

At this Torrie stood up, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Don't worry _big superstar_ I won't take your precious time, I just wanted to make sure if everything's settled for tonight."

"Positive. I have everything under control." He briefly nodded, gesturing to the paper folder in his hands.

"Awesome." She grinned.

"You still here?"

She scoffed, indignantly marching to the door "Can't blame Trish for not wanting you anymore, you're so _not_ funny."

He merely rolled his eyes at the blonde's remark.

"Oh trust me Torrie, I can't blame Randy for preferring her over you either." He muttered, leaving an outraged Torrie Wilson to storm off in anger.

"Now that was quite funny indeed." He chuckled to himself.

**x—x—x—x—x**

After setting down her things in the women's locker room and having spent a first half hour chatting with her friends, the punk princess was finally able to escape Mickie and Maria's comments about how honored she was supposed to feel for teaming up with Chris Jericho, and swiftly left in search for the latter indeed.

And luckily she didn't have to search for long cause here he was, chatting with Shawn Michaels in a corridor.

She took a deep breath, mentally preparing for what she needed to tell him, and forced herself to remain calm as she casually approached the two superstars.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Well well, look if it's not my tag team partner indeed." Chris beamed.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your conversation?"

"Not at all kid." HBK smiled "I was just inquiring after Trish… you know sometimes the first pregnancy can be a little rough to get used to… at least according to my wife, I haven't carried a child yet." He added in his DX-style dorky way, prompting the diva to giggle.

"So I was just telling him that everything's going quite fine, right?" Chris concluded the explanation.

Ashley would have gladly wiped that innocent smile off his face but, for the moment, she just smiled along.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She confirmed looking at the self proclaimed sexy beast. "Shawn actually I was wondering, if it's not a problem, if I could speak a few minutes alone with Chris… you know settling the last things before our match and stuff."

"Sure, no problem. Oh by the way how's John doing?"

Her expression immediately softened as she genuinely smiled at the mention of her boyfriend. "Restless to get back in action."

"Ow that means a pain for you to deal with."

"Exactly." She playfully rolled her eyes "But I'll get that pain anytime, it's alright." She softly giggled.

"Keep the strength, girl." And with a wink the showstopper left, leaving the two on their own.

"You're still dating John, huh?" Chris chuckled "I have to say I thought you two already split up time and time ago."

"Well thank you very much." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I meant you're quite opposites, aren't you?"

"Sometimes that's exactly what makes a relationship work, don't you think?" She reversed the question "Just like… I don't know, Trish and Randy." She added in a low whisper that no one else passing by could have heard… and prompting him to fake a laugh.

"Aw Ashley you're so naïve if you think so." He innocently smiled.

"I don't have to think so, unlike _someone_ I can simply judge what I see with my own eyes every day."

"Well maybe it's time for you to put up a pair of glasses?" He suggested with a shadow of seriousness in his tone… something that she didn't miss.

"What to do you mean?" The punk narrowed her eyes.

"You'll see Ash, you'll see."

"Stay away from them." She firmly said, folding her arms.

"That's quite funny actually," he inclined his head sideways almost as to study her expression "I have a feeling… you know, like a premonition, that by the end of the night it won't be me the obstacle to the so called happy couple's relationship."

"You're making no sense." She protested.

"I will, baby, don't worry." He lightly laughed, placing an arm around her shoulders. "By the way, I've heard in meanwhile you got the nickname of _dirty diva_… I was wondering if after the show you wanted to come to my locker room." He almost whispered in her ear.

She almost couldn't believe at her own ears as she harshly broke free of him "Fuck off."

He just laughed, prompting her to place her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I have to say that I _do_ love girls with attitude," he chuckled "but I was just messing around with you. I meant that I have you-know-what waiting for you. Trish told you, right?"

"You do?" She suspiciously narrowed her eyes.

"What? Like girls with attitude just like you or-"

"You know what I mean." She cut him off.

"Yes, I do." He solemnly confirmed.

"Alright then. After the show." She nodded, but still looked at him as to decide whether she was right or not in trusting him.

And he didn't fail to notice that.

"Trish must have been making a bad reputation of me with you, honey, cause I usually stick to my word when I promise something."

"Then you could have given her the papers the first time since it was you the one asking for the divorce." She snapped back as he rolled his eyes. "And by the way don't call me baby."

"I didn't, I just called you honey." He eventually grinned.

She just shook her head, starting to walk away from him.

"Ash, wait." He followed.

"What? I don't have time for your jokes, Chris."

"Listen, I got it, you don't like me anymore" he rolled his eyes "you're rooting for the young jerk, I can understand that, he's your man's buddy."

"So what?"

"We have a match together anyway. And I think we both want to prove something against our opponents… am I wrong to assume that?"

She remained silent for a few seconds, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him… but eventually gave up. "No, you're not." She briefly replied.

"Good, so I guess we can work as a team tonight, right?"

She studied his sincere-looking expression while he stretched his hand towards her.

"I guess we can." She acknowledged her unwilling words with a nod… and just gave him one last look before walking away, not shaking his hand.

If Chris Jericho believed he could mess with her, he was definitely wrong.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Ready for the match?" Randy questioned one of his opponents as they walked together towards the gorilla position an hour later.

"I guess." The punk diva shrugged.

"You okay?" The legend killer asked, puzzled by the unusual tone in her voice.

"Yeah," she let out a sigh as she twisted backwards the cap she had stolen earlier from John "it's just… be careful with Chris, alright?"

"Ash," he slowly said as they stopped "I won't go all Cena on you and over worry" she playfully rolled her eyes at this "but is there something I should know? Cause, really, I've never seen you so quiet."

She placed a hand on his arm to reassure him. "No, it's alright… it's just that I had an oh so nice chat with my teammate earlier and he doesn't convince me at all."

"Welcome to the club." He muttered with a roll of eyes "I wish you'd stay away from him."

"Now you're going all Cena on me, buddy." She quoted his own words with an amused smile "But I appreciate the concern anyway."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes "but just in case you need me I'll be on the other side of the ring, alright?"

"Back at ya." She winked.

"Ow Randy, I wish you had better taste in women." Torrie –and who else?!- interrupted the two friends deciding to walk just in between, colliding with Ashley's arm. "And you, Trashley, your little John's out for less than 2 months and you already jump on his best friend… I'm impressed."

The punk rolled her eyes, "Sorry to disappoint you Torrie, but I'm still not a slut just like you."

"How you dare-" But as she was turning back to Ashley, Randy placed himself in the middle, separating the two girls.

"Ladies, save it for the ring."

"Mind your own partner, Orton." Jericho's voice echoed as he joined the trio and led Ashley away by placing an arm around her waist.

"Take your hands off." The legend killer hissed.

Chris snickered. "You see Randy, that's your problem, you're always after other men's girls."

At the obvious hint, he burst forwards, only to be held back by Torrie, who gladly held on his arm for dear life.

"He's not worth it, c'mon." The curly haired blonde urged, finding it the perfect excuse to take his hand in hers.

"Oh please." Ashley scoffed at this.

"What?" Torrie defiantly snapped back while Randy was too engaged in a staring contest to notice anything else.

"You're such a whore."

"And you're such a pathetic, useless-"

But Torrie's insult got interrupted by her own theme music blasting through the speakers.

"I'll see you out there." The dirty diva smirked while Randy gladly broke free from the other girl's grip.

"Yeah, you will." Were the Boise belle's last words before she disappeared behind the curtain.

"Seems like you have the perfect in-ring only rivalry, doesn't it?" Chris snickered, placing his arm around Ashley's neck while both she and Randy rolled their eyes.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Once the four entrances were completed, with Y2J being the last one greeted by the crowd's loud cheers, the two girls firmly remained in the ring to start the match.

"Go get her, Ash." Was Chris' encouragement as he high-fived her before taking his position outside.

The punk princess was somehow relieved to notice how his brand new annoying/teasing attitude had left place for the business like in-ring mode… at least with her. So she acknowledged his support with a nod and turned to Torrie who, still in her corner, was mocking Ashley's rock sign.

The punk merely nodded her eyes while the crowd booed.

"Stop being a bitch… if you can." Randy muttered, so low that not even Y2J heard it from the other side, but enough to make Ashley smirk as Torrie's smile dropped.

And finally the two hooked up in the middle of the ring.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"For heaven's sake John, you're making me more anxious than what I already am." Trish complained as the former champ jumped up every 3 seconds to shout something to encourage Ashley… or insult any of the other three.

"Sorry," he acknowledged his guilt immediately sitting down again… just to almost knock her out with his elbow as he yelled at the screen "but look at how _he_'s cheering for her! He doesn't need your encouragement to break free from a chin lock, you… _assclown_!"

Trish rolled her eyes but couldn't hold a giggle.

"John Cena I never imagined you were that jealous."

"I hope he knows I can come back and send him away all over again just like when I first got drafted to Raw." Was the mutter that followed as the camera showed an excited Chris while Ashley took out Torrie with a headscissors.

"I would love you for ever in that case." She commented with a sigh.

"Really?" He chuckled turning to look at her "Randy would be so bummed. Your love triangle would become a quadrangle or… whatever figure has 5 angles if we add Ash to the mix." He said with a confused look.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "We'd better leave things such as they are then, it's already enough complicated this way, trust me."

"Yeah, you're right." He sympathetically smiled.

"Look at that bitch!" Now it was Trish's turn to shout out "Ash was SO going to take her down with a spear and there she runs to Randy!"

"…Alright, if he does something… he's dead." John echoed as the tagged-in legend killer advanced towards the dirty blonde diva with a menacing smirk on his face.

"C'mon Ash, tag Chris in!" Trish urged as the latter stretched his arm out.

But the punk refused to run away like Torrie just did and, catching her breath from all the previous action, stood just before Randy… while the whole crowd gasped, not aware that she would have trusted the 'bad guy' with her own life.

The legend killer knew what he was doing… and so he kept on advancing, forcing her to walk backwards until her back touched the turnbuckle… in her corner.

But before Y2J's hand touched her shoulder, the 3rd generation superstar was able to show a you-can't-see-me just in her face… receiving a bitchslap in exchange.

Both Trish and John laughed at this.

"I'll give him credit, he's smart." The former champ commented in amusement.

"Of course he is," she proudly replied "but don't tell him or we'll hear it for days." She added with a playful roll of eyes.

"Oh I won't, don't worry." He echoed with a chuckle.

But at this point Trish's attention was already elsewhere as Randy and Chris found themselves –legally- face to face for the first time since the blonde got back.

And as predictable, all hell broke loose.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_I'm not sure if they realize the title is not on the line tonight, they should save it for Cyber Sunday!" Jerry 'the Kind' Lawler exclaimed as, 15 minutes later, the two superstars were still fighting like there was no tomorrow._

"_I know King, but these two young men have been at it for the past weeks… and I guess they couldn't wait anymore to set the question in the ring."_

"_I think Jericho is getting ready for something big, JR… it's the codebreaker! Codebreaker from Chris Jericho!"_

"_And now he goes for the pin…"_

Chris firmly held Randy's leg, sure to have just scored a win for his team, but instead of hearing the loud echo of the ref's hand touching the mat for the third time, he felt something colliding with his back and breaking the cover.

Something that he soon found out being Torrie's left foot as he turned in disbelief.

The blonde mocked an innocent 'oops' as the referee motioned for her to get out of the ring.

Chris wasn't of the same idea though as he went to chase after her while she reached her corner… only to be surprised from Ashley's own hand that quickly slapped his forearm as he passed her by, tagging herself in.

On the other side of the ring Randy made no protest, crutched town and holding his jaw in pain, as Torrie asked fro the tag as well.

The punk princess wasted no time in surprising her with a Lou Thesz Press, followed by a series of right hands.

Then, with Torrie still on the mat, she quickly climbed the turnbuckle… and once the Boise belle stood up again, she was taken down by a hurricanrana from the top rope.

Falling down, Ashley held Torrie's legs to score the pin… but nothing could she as her opponent reversed the roll up and held her in place with a handful of tights.

1, 2, 3…

"_Here are your winners, Torrie Wilson and Randy Orton!"_

The Boise native immediately slid out of the ring, a triumphant look on her face as the referee handed her the belt.

"That's only the beginning!" She yelled at a very disappointed and shocked Ashley.

Chris, after in vainly protesting with the ref that claimed he hadn't seen Torrie holding Ashley's attire, knelt down next to the punk, an arm around her shoulders.

The crowd booed madly for the winners as Randy, belt in his hands, stuttered backwards and reached Torrie… who didn't waste any time in literally jumping on him to celebrate their victory.

He was somehow able to break free from her, but nothing could when she firmly took his hand, raising their arms in victory.

The two in the ring were side by side, motioning for their waists… clear message for their upcoming title matches.

"You were this close, Orton, this close!" Chris yelled in frustration, showing with his thumb and index how close he had been for the pin indeed.

Randy just smirked, nodding at his own championship on his shoulder before Torrie dragged the two of them behind the curtain.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I knew we could make it, I just knew it!!!" Torrie exclaimed as she happily threw her arms around Randy's neck once they reached the backstage.

"Torrie, please-" He gently pushed her off.

"We're such a team together!" She insisted "What about a little… _celebration_ now?" She added with an obvious teasing grin.

But if the Boise belle was in high spirits after their victory, it wasn't the same for the legend killer.

First, cause he wasn't surely satisfied of having suffered Jericho's finisher.

And second, cause honestly he didn't like Torrie winning over Ashley one bit.

"_You_ just won by holding her tights." He pointed out in annoyance.

"That doesn't change we're better than them." She smirked, clutching his hand again "C'mon, the night is still young!" She concluded with a giggle.

"Geez Torrie, back off!" He harshly broke free "In how many languages do I have to tell you that I'm not fucking interested?!" And with that he stormed off.

The smile immediately dropped from Torrie's face, as she folded her arms, nervously glancing around to make sure no one had witnessed that humiliation.

But she quickly recovered, staring at the direction where he just disappeared.

"Don't worry, by the end of the night you'll change your mind." Was the low mutter that followed… after all Chris had reassured her that their ace in the sleeve was ready to be delivered.

When?

Well it was all a matter of minutes.

"I can guarantee you that."


	77. Made Up Stories

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **mcena99** and **Christal-R** for reviewing last chapter! Hope you enjoy the new one as well :)

* * *

**Chapter 77 "Made Up Stories"**

By the time Ashley reached the backstage from the ring, her bad mood for the loss surely hadn't gone away.

And it showed as she removed a wristband and tossed it on the floor in frustration.

"You'll get your revenge on Sunday, don't worry."

No, Chris Jericho's voice wasn't what she aimed for in that very moment.

"Heck yes I will." She firmly said adjusting John's cap on her head as she turned to face her tag team partner who had just reached her. "And I don't need your support."

He rolled his eyes at the visible hostility and raised his hands in defense.

"Just trying to help here. You're not the only one who just lost. And I totally had him." He closed his eyes for a brief moment in angry disappointment.

"Oh but I'm totally down with Randy beating you." She faked a smile "It's the Torrie part that I'm not so pumped for."

"Truce over, I see."

"Obviously." She stated with her hands on her hips "Listen I don't have all night here, so can't we just go to your locker room and get this over with?"

"Oh," he mischievously smirked "I didn't know you were that kind of girl, dirty diva. I'm totally down with that."

"Idiot, you know what I'm talking about." She rolled her eyes.

"I love when you insult me." He grinned.

"Fine," she scoffed "I'll go get ready and I'll join you there in 15 minutes." She instructed, leaving in annoyance.

"You can always take a shower in my locker room, you know!" He called after her.

She didn't say a word but the third finger high in the air was more than an eloquent answer to his joke.

"Ah, I always have the same effect on women." He chuckled in amusement.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I can't believe I let him taking me down like that!" A visibly frustrated Randy let his emotions out as he paced in his locker room.

"_I know baby," _Trish tried to calm him down on the other side of the line _"but he just took you off guard with that code maker or whatever his stupid new finisher is called."_

"Code breaker." He corrected with a slightly amused tone.

"_Yeah, that. Well it's a stupid name anyway. And it has nothing on the RKO, nothing."_

"You think so?" He unsurely asked, running a hand through his short hair.

"_As Ash would say… hell yeah!"_

"Good to know." He chuckled.

"_No, really. I'm sure you have everything you need to beat him. And on Sunday you totally will. Besides this was just the first time you two had a match and… well… there was some tension__ in between."_

"Trish?"

"_Yes?"_

"Some tension is an euphemism." He lightly laughed.

"_Oh well,"_ she giggled _"I can tell you though that next time you'll be in the ring with him all the tension will be on one side only… and surely not yours."_

"I… don't get it."

She laughed. _"Don't worry, you'll understand in time, honey. Hopefully tonight if things go as they should… just… confide in Ash."_

"…I have no idea what it means but alright." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"_Good."_ She approved with a giggle.

"So… you think Jericho has nothing on the RKO, huh?" He asked with his trademark smug attitude back in place.

"_Hmm I don't recall, that's what I said?"_ She teased.

"Hey, at least leave me a fan since the whole crowd's on his side." He protested.

"_Oh don't worry about that, I saw a certain blonde earlier that seemed more than willing to be your only fan."_ She rolled her eyes even though, obviously, he couldn't see her.

"Tell me about it," he huffed "she's worse than a tick. I had to literally push her off of me once we reached the backstage."

"_Good boy,"_ she approved "_maybe you'll get your reward later tonight…"_

"_Ew! I don't wanna hear!!!" _John's voice echoed.

"Okay, I'm leaving right now." Randy laughed.

"_Be sure not to forget Ash in your rush… oh, I rhymed!" _She cheerfully exclaimed.

"I won't," he chuckled "see you soon then. Give a kiss to the baby."

"_John, Randy sends you a kiss."_ She joked.

"_What the-"_

"_Oops, seems like he didn't appreciate, honey."_

"Very funny," the legend killer playfully rolled his eyes before hanging up.

But, as he did so, he was finally smiling again.

Now he only had to find Ash and leave the arena.

Right, Ashley.

_Where the hell was she?!_

**x—x—x—x—x**

Well she was sat in Chris' locker room with her arms folded, sat on a bench as she _im_patiently waited for him to be ready as well and finally put an end to this story.

He, though, was enjoying himself too much to hurry up.

She huffed for the third time in 20 seconds.

"Can't you go a little faster? I'd like to get back to my hotel at some point, you know?"

He calmly continued to button up his black shirt.

"You should consider yourself lucky to get to see the sexy beast dressing up, baby." He grinned.

"And you should consider yourself lucky if I don't kick you right now in a way that will definitely forbid you to reproduce yourself." She innocently smiled.

He seemed to consider her words for a moment, before deciding she could definitely be true to them.

And indeed that was a wise decision.

"Always the attitude, huh?" He rolled his eyes, finally opening his locker to grab the paper folder.

"Always." She echoed with her best fake smile.

"Gotta have a few words with John to understand why he make you feel so bothered. You never know, I could be helpful."

"Should I stick to what I said a minute ago?"

"Alright, alright… there you go." He rolled his eyes, handing her the package but stopping just before she could take it "Nothing for me in the exchange?" He teased.

"Chris." She warned.

"Gee, relax." He chuckled "Just messing with you."

She finally took the folder from his hands, eying him suspiciously.

"What?" He questioned.

"…And this is it? No other jokes, we're done with this?"

"Glad to see you're sorry to leave me honey," he smirked "but you know Chris Jericho will always be available for you. Just need to ask."

She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to answer and proceeded to the door… only she didn't expect to find the legend killer there once she opened it.

"Randy!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Ash! Finally! Where have you disappeared?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Mickie said she saw you turning this way…" He trailed off as he eventually spotted Y2J behind her and realized whose locker room this was. "What are _you _doing here?"

The question was inevitable, just like the surprise and the confusion on his face.

Her answer though was cut by his rival himself.

"Don't kill all the fun now, Orton." He snickered.

"What the-"

"Relax," the punk rolled her eyes as Randy slammed the door open "he just gave me what we were all waiting for." She explained raising the folder and imperceptibly winked at him.

"Wait… you mean…" He trailed off eying the package.

"Yes." She confirmed with a smile.

"About time." He muttered.

"I just… wanted to be helpful to you, Orton." He shrugged, styling his hair in the mirror "I was just waiting for the right moment to open up your yes, let's put it in this way."

The legend killer –obviously- glanced at him with a puzzled look while Ashley seized him by the arm.

"Let's go, he's not worth it."

But he had already stopped halfway through the door, suspiciously opening the folder and peering inside.

_Bingo._

Yes, the papers were there indeed… but so where the bunch of photos Torrie had taken that famous night.

And he froze on the spot.

There were at least six distinct shots of Trish with her hand in _his_… and by the look of it you surely couldn't tell that she was trying to give him back her wedding ring.

"What the hell is that?" He questioned, setting his eyes on Chris.

"What?" A dumbfounded Ashley asked, turning to see why he wasn't following her.

"Oh, _that_." Chris displayed his most innocent smile "You see Randy, I was trying to tell you all along… she doesn't want you, she _never_ wanted you. You were just a nice replacement while I wasn't there… but now that I'm back… well just take a look at the simple truth."

"I don't believe you." He firmly said, though on his side his hand closed into a fist.

"You don't?" He darkly chuckled "You're rather delusional then my friend if you don't trust your own eyes. The truth speaks for itself. And loudly."

"There has to be an other explanation."

"Well I thought this explains it all… but anyway, if you need another proof, isn't this enough?" And with that he showed his cell phone's display… were there was Trish's name –not a few times- in the call's register.

The dirty diva swallowed lightly.

"She called you the other day to give you an ultimatum for the divorce, I was there."

"And the other times in the last month and half?"

…But that was a question not even Ashley knew how to answer. So she just helplessly turned to Randy.

"I told you so." Was the triumphant reply that followed, along with an innocent shrug "Sorry to burst your ball, Orton, baby or not baby you're in second place."

And that was when the champion's fist –finally- collided with Y2J's face, sending him right against the lockers.

"Randy, please… think of the consequences…" The punk pleaded, afraid of what could happened.

And fortunately he –somehow- listened to her, absent-mindly stroking his reddened knuckles.

"It's not over Jericho, it's not over." Was the only mutter that was heard as the 3rd generation superstar stormed off, followed by a shocked and worried Ashley.

And just as they left, someone entered the locker room… without knocking since the door had remained open all along.

"Very well, sweetie." Torrie grinned, clapping her hands together "You might put some ice on that… looks like it's going to swell up."

Chris rolled his eyes at the sight of the blonde while he held his jaw in pain.

"Ah, I always liked guys with temper."

"Thanks for your confessions, Torrie." He sarcastically said "Why are you dressed like a whore by the way? …And I mean tonight in particular, obviously, I don't need an answer for every other day." He innocently smiled.

She glared at him, adjusting her too-short cocktail dress.

"You just broke him, honey, now I'm going to pick up the pieces." And with an enigmatic smile she turned to leave.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"John, she can't win every match, you need to relax." Trish playfully rolled her eyes as the Boston native paced back and forth, absent-mindly looking out of the hotel room's window.

"Oh," he chuckled when he realized what he was doing "actually I wasn't thinking of that."

"What's on your mind then, Mr. Cena?" She inquired with a smile, patting the space next to her on the bed.

He went to sit there, nervously letting out a sigh and running a hand through his short hair.

"Alright, here we go…"

"What's up?" She asked, slightly confused by his odd behavior.

"Remember what we were talking about the other week? When we remained at home for Raw?"

She scrunched her eyes closed for a moment, trying to recall what conversation he was exactly referring to… and considering how nervous he looked at the moment… she finally understood.

"OH!" She exclaimed opening her eyes again "You don't mean…"

He nervously chuckled, nodding his positive answer.

"Oh my Gosh!" Was the happy exclamation that followed as she instinctively covered her mouth with both hands.

He beamed at her reaction… only to abruptly stop when she began to cry.

"…Trish, what… did I…" He trailed off in confusion.

"No, no, no, it's okay." She quickly assured "I'm just so happy! And my hormones, you know." She playfully rolled her eyes, then looked down at her stomach "Have you heard uncle John? He's going to marry auntie Ash!"

"Shh!" _Uncle John_ urged with a laugh "They could be back any moment."

"Oooh right." She echoed.

"And besides, she hasn't said yes yet."

"Oh c'mon!" She scoffed "You can not be serious… she's going to jump for joy! I mean just look at my reaction… tears aside, of course. And you didn't even propose to me!"

John lightly smiled at this.

"You might have a point there. So you think she will-"

"NO, I don't _think_ she will accept, I_ know _it." She firmly assured, a smile on her face "And now on the most important point."

"…Wasn't that her answer?" He looked genuinely puzzled.

She playfully rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers together.

"Focus John, focus. _When_ are you going to propose?"

"Well…" He smiled, slightly embarrassed "I was thinking of next Sunday after the PPV. So, either way, that would be a night she'll never forget… or at least I hope so."

"Aww! That sounds perfect!" The Canadian squealed in approval.

"Glad you think so… cause I think you need to help me out on some points." He added playfully rolling his eyes.

"Oooh we couldn't be happier to do so!" She beamed "We'll have the perfect night planned for auntie Ashley." She confirmed caressing her baby bump.

"Awesome." He chuckled.

"...I just need you to promise one little thing though."

"Alright… what's up?" He asked slightly puzzled.

"That you two will set the date for _after_ little miss RKO is out of there. I refuse to look like a huge and enormous whale at my best friend's matrimony."

The 'champ' tried his best to keep a straight face… but eventually failed, bursting into laughter. "Okay, I think we can do that."

"Great, I'll put a good word for you with a bride." She replied with a wink.

…And just then they heard conceited steps outside the room, so –even though there was obviously no evidence of what they were talking about- they immediately launched themselves on different tasks. Meaning for Trish to pick up a random magazine and for John to switch the TV on.

But, honestly, there was no need to worry about that. Probably even if they had a sign with written on what was going on neither of the other two would have noticed… there was something more urgent on their minds at the moment.

"You're here!" The Canadian was the one to greet the returning superstars with a smile on her face "If you're hungry I forced John to leave you a few slices of pizza."

"…More like the other way around." The latter muttered, hoping to see his girlfriend's smile at this… but her expression was strangely unreadable and that sent him on edge.

That couldn't be just for a stupid loss against Torrie, right?

Randy distractedly nodded "I'm not hungry, actually I think I'm rather sick."

Ashley eyed him sideways… and John didn't miss it.

Yeah, something definitely was odd tonight.

"Oh… you ate something at the arena?" Trish inquired, carefully looking at her boyfriend who didn't exactly look as his usual self.

He just shook his head… and advancing towards the bed, tossed the paper folder just besides her.

"Special delivery."

The multiple-times woman's champion just needed one glance at the envelope to get what this meant and, unaware of its contents, let out a squeal.

"Oh my… we have it!" She beamed, clasping the folder and looking up at Randy "I meant for it to be a surprise, that's why I asked Ash… but evidently little miss Massaro couldn't wait either to give you the great news, right?"

But her smile was destined to immediately drop when neither the punk or the legend killer smiled back at her.

"…Guys, something wrong? He gave you the divorce papers, right?"

"Why don't you take a look yourself." He suggested folding his arms and leaning with his shoulder against the door frame.

"…Okay." She agreed with a shrug, thinking the two were just messing with her or something.

Eying the scene in disappointed-anticipation, the dirty diva took this as the clue for her and John to leave the other couple alone.

So she advanced and lightly seized his arm with a whispered "Let's go, they need some time alone."

The expression on her face was enough to make John worry.

"But what's-"

"Shh, I'll explain in a minute." She hushed his mutter and led the way for their room, tightly taking his hand in hers, she definitely needed him next to her in that very moment.

John just turned to shoot a last confused look at the other two, before disappearing through the communicating door.

He would have soon found that out on his own, unfortunately.

Trish proceeded to quickly open the envelope… and eagerly extracted the papers, pausing to carefully checking her –now finally- former husband's signature.

"It's over," she said with a relieved sigh "we're free."

But once again Randy's expression didn't mirror her smile… and she was left to search in the same documents her answer.

And she found it, a moment later, when the infamous photos dropped from the folder to the bed while she put the envelope away.

"What's that?" She rhetorically questioned, picking the pictures up… and realizing what _that_ was… and when they had been taken.

"Funny you're the one to ask." He sarcastically commented, lightly scoffing.

His tone, combined with his behavior, left her no doubts on the fact that he actually believed what he was seeing.

"You surely don't think this-"

But her words were cut off by his low and angry voice.

"Shouldn't I, Trish?"

"Of course you shouldn't," she softly said as she desperately tried to make eye contact with him… but he didn't allow his eyes to stop on hers "I don't know how on earth he did this but whatever it looks like… it's not what it seems, really."

Randy slowly nodded, a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"So this photos weren't shot the night the two of you went out to _discuss your divorce_?" He said making the air-quotes.

"Yes, but-"

"Then he's not the one telling lies tonight, isn't he?"

"You talked with him?" She gasped.

"I was searching for Ashley, and I burst into them and the little surprise you were preparing for me."

"You _can't_ believe him, honey" she ran a hand through her caramel locks "I… I was just giving him back his wedding ring… that's what was happening when this photos were taken, I swear."

He darkly chuckled "So this means that if we ask him he can show us your ring, right? Cause that would just solve the question."

"…I still have it," she confessed in a barely audible whisper "but that's not-"

"Bullshit, Trish." He harshly cut her off "You value me this little that you can't even tell me the truth at this point?!"

"I'm telling you the truth, Randy…!" She desperately raised her voice, starting to panic.

"So, if you are, and if this is all something made up by that son of a bitch… if now I'd ask you to look at your cell phone together we won't find any text or call from him or vice versa, right? Cause that's just what he showed me on his. But if it's all a lie…"

"Don't." She whispered as he stretched his arm towards the electronic device laying on the nightstand.

He stopped with his hand in mid air, lowering his head in defeat, too hurt and shocked and deceived to say anything. He just nodded his head, acknowledging what her words meant.

She had just confirmed his worst fear.

He was acting all bravado… but inside he was dying to believe her, he was dying for her to show him how Chris had come up with this absurd stories about them…

Something she couldn't do.

At least no in this panicking state.

"Randy, really, you have to believe me… let me explain…"

"That's what I just asked you."

"I know, but this is… complicated, _please_." She pleaded "Let's just sit down and I'll tell you everything."

"You know what Trish? I don't think I wanna know." He shook his head "And I don't think we need these anymore." And with that he torn the divorce papers in two, leaving them to slowly fall on the floor, before marching outside the door… without a single glance back at her.

And she just burst into tears, slowly sliding with her back against the bed, until she was set on the floor right in the middle of what remained of the papers she had waited so much for…

Maybe for too long.

* * *

So... time for drama! If you want to read what's going to happen now you know what you have to do... **_review_**! :D


	78. Mistake After Mistake

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **mcena99**, **Christal-R**, **Prince of Punk** and **Cena130** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome! :)

Hope you enjoy the new one, let me know what you think!  
**R**&**R** and enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 78: "Mistake after Mistake"**

"Ash, what's going on?" John asked in confusion as soon as the communicating door in between the rooms was shut closed once again.

The punk princess let out a weary sigh, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair, before starting to explain what she knew of the messed up situation.

"You see, tonight Chris was supposed to finally give Trish the divorce papers back--"

"About time." He muttered, prompting her to weakly smile. "So what happened? He _casually_ forgot them again? Cause, honestly babe, I've been telling Randy that he's just being paranoid but I'm not buying Jericho's acts either."

"I know," she sighed "neither was I. Anyway this time he really had the papers, it was all set."

"Oh." He said taken aback "That's… _good_. So what's wrong now?" He nodded towards the wall that separated the two rooms.

"Well, since Trish wished to keep the two of them as far from each other as she could… I was the one who had to take the papers from Chris, after the match. So I joined him in his locker room and did so, though then--"

"What?" John suddenly jumped up from the edge of the bed where he had positioned himself "Did he try something? I swear I'll--"

"No, no, no." She rushed to reassure him "He didn't do anything to me, really. But, let's cut it short, Randy saw me there… so he came inside as well and…"

"All hell broke loose? God, he's not been suspended again, right?" The former champ asked running a hand across his face in frustration.

Ashley shook her head in negative answer once again.

"But you know Chris… he started to tease him and all… so I obviously told him what the matter was… that I was there to take the papers, you know."

"Yeah… what else could you do?" He replied matter-of-factly.

"And then the jerk started a weird speech… about his supposed present relationship with Trish and this sort of bullshit." She rolled her eyes.

"Well but that's of course a lie." John promptly scoffed "Randy knows better, c'mon."

"Yeah… though he eventually told him to open the folder he had given me… and there were some photos inside." She bit on her bottom lip "I haven't seen them, but I could perfectly see that affected Randy… _badly_."

"A manipulation perhaps?" The former champ suggested.

"That's what I thought at first, but then he went on… showing us his cell phone where there were calls from Trish and stuff and… I don't know John." She sighed, "I mean, I know Trish had a few contacts with him lately because of the damn papers but that's confusing at the very least."

"…So what happened then?"

She grimaced, "Randy punched him against his locker. And don't ask me how I managed to pull him away from there cause I'm still wondering that myself… and that was it. He didn't say a single word during the whole ride back… I never saw him like that, I swear."

John slowly nodded, taking in the evening's events.

"And what about Trish? You said you knew she and Chris--"

"There's nothing between them, absolutely nothing." She immediately clarified "Whatever it is it's only on his side, I'm sure."

"But Randy didn't know anything about these _contacts_ as you called them, right?" He asked, trying to make some sense out of the situation.

"Yeah. Neither did I actually, she only told me the other day." She let out a sigh "You see, the first and only night they went out together after Raw, he already told her he didn't want to give her the divorce and some other absurd shit about they getting together again, etc. She confided me the other day that she didn't tell Randy cause she was afraid of his reaction… you know for the possibility of another suspension… especially since they're in a storyline together."

"Yeah, I understand that. There was already much tension without this detail."

"Exactly. So all this time she tried to convince Jericho to do as they had agreed to… that's why she had called him a few times lately. The last of which I was present and, trust me baby, there was nothing nice in that call. And that's all I know." She helplessly shrugged.

"That's messed up." John commented.

"I know." She echoed. "You think Randy…"

"I don't know baby, but--"

Though John had no time to finish his sentence cause the clear noise of a close-by door being slammed interrupted him, prompting him and Ashley to exchange a knowing look.

_That was Randy._

And so both rushed to the adjacent room… where they only found Trish crying her heart out, sitting down on the floor with her back against the bed.

"Oh honey…"

"He… doesn't… believe me…" Was all the Canadian managed to say in between her sobs.

The self proclaimed dirty diva didn't waste any time in running over and hugging her best friend, trying to comfort her.

The latter helplessly picked up a few photos from the pavement, before shoving them in Ashley's lap.

"When were these taken?" She asked in puzzlement.

Trish bitterly smiled, "That's the night I went out with Chris to discuss the divorce… he evidently had this all set up…" She sniffled.

"But what… I mean… why…"

"You see this? I remember it perfectly… I had just given him back the wedding ring after he told me that crazy idea of me leaving Randy for him and just forget about what happened in meanwhile." She grimaced "Then he insisted I kept it as reminder of the old times… of when we were happy together… and, maybe I was stupid I don't know, but I consented. And here he was handing me the ring… that's why it seems like he's holding my hand." She explained pointing at said picture.

"Makes sense." Ashley nodded.

"But now Randy believes him! I can't believe I did…" But the last part of her sentence was lost into sobs once again.

"Hey, listen to me… nothing's lost. I know it's complicated and all, but you can explain everything to Randy like you did now… and I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah," John agreed as he awkwardly stood on the doorframe "let just him clear his mind, there's no way he's gonna trust Jericho over you. That's impossible."

But Trish begged to differ as she shook her head and nodded at the small pieces of paper scattered on the floor all around Ashley and herself.

"That's my divorce's documents. Randy ripped them."

The punk's jaw dropped as John lowered his gaze in embarrassment.

"See?" She sniffled "He's not coming back. I've messed up big time. I should have told him everything in the first place."

"He _is_ coming back." Her best friend insisted "He has to. He loves you, Trish. You and the baby… he can't live without you both. Not anymore."

"Yeah, Ash is right. You two will get over this, just… give him a bit of time to cool off. He knows Jericho is an asshole and he knows he's the one you love. He'll do the math and understand, you'll see."

"I don't know… I've been distant lately… I just had so much in mind and I was so stupid to trust Chris…"

"C'mon, stop now." Ashley urged "You're only hurting yourself… yourself and the baby. You know you have to be strong for her, right?" –Trish weakly nodded- "Good, then be the fighter you've always been for both of you… here, good." She said as she helped Trish standing up from the floor and sitting down on the bed. "You just made a mistake, honey, you can fix it. I'll tell Randy too if you want me to… I'm not afraid of being RKOed, you know, you made me a tough tag-team partner after all."

Trish faintly smiled at this, accepting the glass of water John was handing her.

"Maybe you should get some rest now." He suggested.

But evidently the panic set in once again.

"What if he's going to find Chris? I can't let this--"

"Look, I'll go and search for Randy, alright? I'll make sure he's okay, I promise." He promptly offered.

"Would you?" She hopefully looked up.

The leader of the Chain Gang solemnly nodded. "Only if you try to catch some sleep though."

She nodded her positive answer.

"Good, I'll be back soon." He added, stamping a kiss on Ashley's temple before marching towards the door.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Babygirl says you're the best uncle she could ever hope for." Trish said with a smile.

He only responded with a wink, closing the door behind him.

"C'mon now, don't make auntie Ash mad and try to rest for a bit. I'll be right here." She soothingly caressed Trish's head as she lied down on the pillow.

"Will you?"

"Of course, I'll wait with you." She confirmed with a smile as Trish's hand found her own.

A few seconds later though the Canadian's eyes fluttered open once again.

"John's going to find him, right?"

"Absolutely. He's probably in some bar around here… that's what guys do after all. Boys drink themselves to stupidity while we cry to sleep over them… isn't this how the world goes round?" She grinned.

Trish lightly chuckled, "You know… you're the best ever."

And this was the last thing she muttered before finally falling asleep from the exhaustion of the long day, still hand in hand with the dirty diva, and hoping to find her boyfriend next to her the following morning.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"One more." The legend killer urged only a second after pouring down his last shot in the blink of an eye.

"Are you sure you haven't had enough for tonight?" The bartender hesitantly asked… partly cause Randy had indeed already emptied almost an entire Jack Daniels bottle, and partly cause it was time to close the bar for the night.

"If I said one more give me another one." He growled in response "Do your fucking job, I ain't asking for a free lecture with the drinks."

The guy behind the counter inwardly rolled his eyes, knowing well that type of client. And besides, drunk or not, you'd need to be insane to decide to argue with someone of Randy's size.

So, as _kindly_ suggested by the latter, he obliged and served him another shot.

Randy's hand was already halfway through the wooden surface when a much smaller one, accessorized with perfect French manicured nails, seized the small glass in a sharp movement.

"Another round, thank you." Torrie smiled at the bartender, graciously hopping on the empty stool next to Randy's and crossing her legs in order to show him the deep opening that almost reached her tight.

"Great." The legend killer muttered to himself. There was no doubt that this was definitely the last thing he needed at the moment.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" She flirtatiously asked as they both reached for the respective drinks and letting her hand _casually_ brush against his. "Consider these on me, of course."

"Thanks." He unwillingly muttered.

"Told you we needed to celebrate our victory over your little friend and Chris, didn't I?" She giggled, knowing to having just hit a nerve.

Randy's hand instinctively closed tightly around the glass at the mention of the man's name, the painful thoughts taking over him once again.

What was he supposed to do?

What was he supposed to believe?

He had never questioned Trish's feelings. _Never_.

Yes, of course he was jealous of Chris, jealous of their well known past together and of its weekly revival for the oblivious colleagues… but he had never doubted what Trish claimed to feel for him.

And her day-by-day growing stomach was a proof of what they had.

Yes, it all had happened for a drunken one night stand… at least it had started this way. But he preferred to think of it as destiny.

They both couldn't stand each other back at that period, or at least that's what they thought, until that night had forced them to finally realize their own feelings.

Sure, that could have been a one sided consideration… but no, he knew she had felt exactly in the same way.

After all it had been her the one coming to him in the first place. It had been her the one to tell him the truth, the consequence of their careless and blurry night. It had been her the one consenting to raise the baby with his rightful help when she could have simply kept the paternity a secret and come back to her oh-so-irresistible husband.

But no, she had chosen _him_.

And in the last months they had grown together, they had started to form a family, they had built their happy relationship day by day.

Yes, true enough, though that was _then_ and this was _now_.

And as for now, he just couldn't shut Jericho's words out of his mind.

Not when lately Trish had been acting so weird… not when she had been rather distant towards him. Not to mention her constant tentative of covering up their own relationship.

No one had to know, no one had to suspect.

And in all honesty he was getting tired of this always being careful not to cross the line in public. Hell, he could have sworn that in public he seemed closer to Ashley than to his own girlfriend!

Okay, he had agreed to this at the start but now… wasn't it easier to just tell the truth and stop pretending to be still in love with Chris?

Was it so difficult to tell the others that she loved _him_ and the baby was _his own_?

Was admitting to be in a relationship with _him_ so unbearable?

…Or had she started to enjoy her ex husband's charming company in meanwhile?

Was that the problem? Was Chris right after all?

They had a fallout in the past months and Randy had been the distraction she needed until the married couple could fix their problems. Nothing shocking. Anything that hadn't already happened before.

He hated himself for even considering such an option, he hated himself for even doubting once his own girlfriend.

But, then again, what was he supposed to do?

He had tried, he had asked, he had pleaded for an explanation… and she had done nothing but confirm his worst fears.

The photos spoke for themselves. Y2J's name was present in her calls archive. She still had the wedding ring.

As much as he hated to face this, Jericho had all the proves of what he had said.

And Trish had just confirmed every single one of his words with her behavior.

The recollection was almost too absurd to believe and surely too painful to bear.

But Torrie's voice was there to call him out of his trance once again.

"Something on your mind legend killer?" She moved forward to meet his gaze with a cheerful smile.

"Look Torrie, this is really not the moment--"

"Suck it up Randy," she scoffed, waving her hand in dismissal "we've all had our share in love troubles. If you want my opinion you were dumb in the first place not to understand she was fooling you."

At this he had to literally blink twice in confusion.

"How do you…"

"I just happened to pass before Chris' locker room earlier tonight and I heard everything." She lied with a careless shrug, positioning a hand on Randy's. "But, honestly, only a blind man would have believed all the bullshit good ol' Trish told you." She rolled her eyes "Don't you know of her antics? First Chris then Christian, then once again Chris… and then I'm the whore." She shook her head in disappointment.

The 3rd generation superstar remained there in silence, his eyes fixed on the counter.

No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't believe this was happening. Even with every possible proof against her, he just couldn't see Trish as this cold manipulating bitch. This wasn't _his_ Trish.

"I'd better get back." He abruptly stood up, shoving Torrie's hand away.

Only, he wasn't prepared to her other one promptly seizing his wrist, as she stood up as well… her body's softly brushing against his.

"You don't deserve to be alone tonight, you don't." she almost whispered in his ear "Let me help you, Randy, you know that's what you need… just to forget anything. And you know I can help you doing that very well." She not-so-subtly smirked.

**x—x—x—x—x**

After having looked in the two nearest clubs without success, John immediately rejoiced when he recognized his best friend's car parked outside a small bar not far from the hotel.

Only his relief wasn't destined to last when he distinctly got glimpse of the latter exiting it with his arm secured around none other than Torrie Wilson's waist while she was literally all over him.

"_Oh fuck_." Was all the Chain Gang soldier could mutter as the two disappeared inside said car, leaving him to look after them in utter disbelief.

Somehow managing to recover from such a shock, he quickly took out his cell phone from his pocket, ready to try what he could to prevent his friend to make such absurd mistake.

But, as predictable, the call was soon deviated to the answering machine. Just like the next 3 following times.

And he could just let out a sigh, adjusting the cap on his head as he used to do when something bothered him.

This surely was going to complicate things to a whole new level.

* * *

I forgot to mention that i have a new story up which will be a **John**x**Ashley**x**Edge** triangle if you're interested (I haven't decided yet who'll win the punk's heart lol so surely there will be** JASH** moments) :) The name is High School Diary and you can find it in my profile!


	79. Picking Sides

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **GraffittiArtist Inc**, **Christal-R**, **xAttitudex**, **mcena99** and **Cena130** for reviewing last chapter... please keep them coming! :)

Hope you like the new one,  
**R**&**R **and enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 79: "Picking Sides"**

John absent-mindedly kept on stirring the fresh cup of coffee in his hands while he stared out of his kitchen's window. He had just watched his girlfriend's figure disappear as she jogged away with Tobey for her morning routine, and now he couldn't help but fix his gaze on the furthest building visible from that spot.

Randy's house.

He didn't even notice his grip getting tighter on the mug as the doubts that had taken him company during the last few days inevitably came back.

To tell or not to tell? That was the question for the Chain Gang leader.

And not only he wondered whether he should tell Trish what he saw… but he was still keeping Ashley as well in the dark. He just… didn't know what the best thing to do was. And the situation was already rather fragile to go through a news like that without further consequences.

A frustrated groan was in order as such thoughts crowded his mind once again.

Maybe the best option was to directly confront Randy about what he had witnessed and then make his decision, possibly with Ashley's help at that point.

Yes, exactly, he hadn't seen Randy since _then_.

A few days had passed by and the Legend Killer had evidently decided to disappear from their sight… obviously cause Trish still lived with the couple. When they had checked out of the hotel he still wasn't back yet from his night out and they only knew he was back at home the morning after cause the punk girl had tried to go and talk to him… attempt that then failed cause he swore he had a training session he couldn't miss.

Truth to be told Ashley had been the only one trying to make contact with the new champion.

Trish was still in a quite surreal atmosphere… it was clear that she was suffering from the situation, but she was making her best not to show it. Probably trying to shield herself from what seemed Randy's final decision… or maybe hoping that he would understand and come back at some point; nevertheless the 3rd generation superstar's name had become quite a taboo inside that house.

John, on the other hand, was furiously mad at his best friend for the little scene he accidentally witnessed. And, just as the Canadian, he was trying to control his feelings… but the urge to storm into his house and punch Randy's right in the face was difficult to suppress at the time so, while he tried to decide what to do, he preferred to keep his distance from the other man.

And there he was back at the starting point… what to do?

Though this time it was a voice different from the one in his mind to interrupt said wondering.

"Waiting for Ash to come back?"

He turned to meet Trish's faint smile as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the kitchen's door.

And from her swollen eyes it was clear that she had cried herself to sleep once again.

Feeling somehow suddenly protective of the blonde beauty, he decided to try his best smile to cheer her up as he nodded his positive answer.

"Do you want some breakfast? I can make you a couple of eggs or something before she gets back and insists to prepare you something… that would be _this_ close to an offer to poison you." He playfully rolled his eyes, finally causing Trish to softly giggle.

"No thanks John, I'm not really hungry." She declined his offer with a casual shrug of the shoulders while she joined him "A coffee would do it."

"Okay, I know you're going to give me that intimidating _'I'm pregnant, not an invalid'_ look of yours now… but you know you need to eat, right?"

She playfully rolled her eyes as she leaned with her back against the sink and poured some hot coffee into her mug, "How about I promise to eat properly at lunch?" She compromised.

"I'll make sure to remind you that." He winked "…And to keep Ash far from the kitchen, we can order a good meal or something."

She softly laughed, "Sounds like a plan. But you'd better do something about that before you pop the question… or you'll be stuck with ordered meals Mr. Cena."

"Right… _that_." He nervously scratched his head, momentarily looking away.

"What?" Trish asked immediately alarmed "You didn't change your mind, did you?"

"No, no! It's not that… it's just then…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you know, with what's going on and stuff… maybe this is not the best moment." He unsurely admitted.

"Oh." The shadow of a weak smile that had previously appeared on her face immediately dropped once again as she understood the meaning of his words. And she couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty. "John… just cause things are not working out for me at the moment it doesn't mean that you and Ash don't deserve to be happy." She softly said, searching his eyes to make him understand she was being completely honest.

"Are you sure? I mean, after all we're in no rush so—"

"John, please." She almost pleaded "I already feel bad without destroying your happiness as well… so _please_, do me a favor and do it anyway just as you had decided… okay? Really, there's nothing better than this for me right now… I want you and Ash to be happy as you deserve."

He took a few seconds to think before eventually nodding his consent.

"Good." She faintly smiled "So make me proud of you and choose the most perfect ring for my best friend, alright?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Well I can promise you that I'll try my best."

A brief comfortable silence, the first one since they had gotten back, filled the room… until the former champ found himself crying out as Trish was about to take her first sip of coffee.

"Hey, wait! You sure you can drink _that_?"

"It's decaf." She revealed with an amused grin.

"Oh… right. Sorry, I forgot." He sheepishly grinned "You know I just don't think we want the little princess more hyper than what she's going to be with a father like—"

And then he abruptly stopped, biting his tongue as he silently cursed himself while her expression suddenly dropped and the two stared at each other for a few seconds… neither knowing what to say.

John had already opened his mouth, ready to babble a thousand of apologies for the distraction, but she was quicker as she stood up from where she had sat down at the table.

"I—err, bathroom."

And with that and a flash of blonde curls she was gone, leaving him to utter his reply at no one but himself.

**x—x—x—x—x **

_Knock knock._

"One moment!" Randy shouted from the kitchen, rushing to open the front door still with an orange juice's glass in his hand… wearing only a pair of jeans.

…

"Oh… hello handsome, _so_ you were waiting for me."

He playfully rolled his eyes at the sight of the amused grin on the punk's face.

"Very funny Ash."

"I know, I'm awesome like that." She beamed "So? Aren't you going to let me in, stranger?"

"Well actually…" he hesitantly started "I don't know if I'm in the mood for—"

"—Special delivery." She cut him off showing the two Starbucks plastic cups from behind her back.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, "Hmm… any chance one of this is—"

"—A latte macchiato with strong black coffee." She innocently shrugged her shoulders.

He pursued his lips in thought for a brief moment before eventually giving up with a frustrated groan.

"Damn it Ashley Massaro, you know how to kill a man."

"Aw yes, that's me ledge." She laughed as he moved his arm to let her enter the house… promptly stealing the cup meant for him with his other hand, then he shut the door closed with his foot after Tobey had happily jogged inside as well.

"So you became the breakfast-delivery girl for the neighborhood?" He inquired leaning with his back against the closed door as she sat down on the couch with her own cappuccino.

"Hmm nope, actually just for the shirtless guys who disappear on their supposed-to-be best friends for almost four days."

"Touché."

"So what—"

"Are you going to ask me how am I doing?" He interrupted her with an eye-roll.

"I don't need to ask that, I can tell by the fact that you look like shit. Abs aside, of course."

He couldn't help but laugh at the last comment, "Nice, be sure to tell John." He put up his famous smirk… but only for a few seconds before settling again into a much more sulky expression.

"I was worrying about you, you know?" She softly said.

He just nodded, letting out a weary sigh.

"Don't hate me for what I'm going to ask you Ash but… did you know?" He hesitantly asked.

"Did I know… _what_?" She asked in puzzlement.

"You know," he sighed "that she was seeing _him_?"

"Oh, _that_." She awkwardly looked around for a moment, nervously fidgeting with her hair.

"Did you know? You? John?"

"No, we didn't." She revealed after closing her eyes for a few seconds "We had no idea of what was going on… but honestly, Randy, I don't think she was _seeing _him behind your back."

He gave her an 'are-you-crazy?!' look before raising his voice, "You saw the photos, Ash!"

"I know, I know," she rushed to explain "but I don't think that's what it could look like."

"Yeah, sure." He sarcastically chuckled.

"Randy, listen to me." She stood up as well, trying to capture his attention this way "She loves you… and she loved you all along, I'm perfectly sure of that. And the other night, after you left, she explained us what happened." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes, it's true that Chris wants her back… that he tried to pressure her… and stuff, and that's why there were those contacts between them… but she was just trying to protect you… yes, really!" She emphasized at his scoff, "She just wanted to get the divorce from him… and she didn't want you to know his real intentions cause she knew that would have meant trouble, more than what you and Chris already have going on, and… she was afraid that would end up with another suspension for you… that's why she didn't tell you. Because she knows that another suspension would probably mean being fired for you. She told me that when she asked me to get the divorce papers the other night, only then…"

He slowly nodded his head, avoiding her gaze.

"I believe you. I don't think you or John would have betrayed me."

She sighed, "Then why can't you believe her?"

He darkly chuckled, "Because she's not here to explain herself, is she? You took the trouble to come and to listen as I yelled at you, who of course had nothing to do with this situation, only to defend your best friend… and all along where is she, Ash? Where is she? Why couldn't she come and tell me herself what really happened? Why?"

The punk nervously bit on her bottom lip, searching in her mind for an answer then she didn't have.

"Maybe she's afraid of a rejection."

"Well that would be the least she deserves." He scoffed "Look," he tried to regain his control "I'm sorry if I sound like a cold blooded jerk or something to you… but she could have been the only one to avoid all this mess, you know." His voice dropped to almost a whisper, "She just needed to talk to me, to _trust_ me… but she didn't. Not then and not now. And I—I…"

But he trailed off as his voice broke down.

The former women's champion was next to him in one second, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know, Randy, I know." She tried to sooth him, fighting her own tears at the unusual sight before her eyes as he tightly held onto her.

He was the first one to pull apart a few moments later, once he felt more like himself again.

She stuffed her hands into her shorts' pockets, lightly blushing for the awkward moment, until he spoke up again… this time in a lighter tone.

"Look, would you mind—"

"—oh sure… I'll go right now, don't worry." She awkwardly nodded, turning towards the door.

"Actually I was going to ask if you were up for a challenge." He weakly smiled motioning for the Wii controllers placed on the small coffee table behind her.

Ashley couldn't help but playful roll her eyes at that.

"I could use the company of my best girl friend, you know."

She smiled back, knowing this was Randy's way to both saying thanks and seeking help.

"Sure thing legend killer," she said moving back to the couch once again "but first put a shirt on, I don't know if I'd be able to resist you otherwise."

"I knew it all along that you really were into me." He grinned, causing her to burst out with laughter.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"What do you think you're doing boyfriend?"

John couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips as he turned to be greeted with the sight of his girlfriend… her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips while she marched towards him.

"Nothing." He innocently smiled, letting go of the basketball that quietly hopped on the empty court.

"Sure, cause I'm blind." She playfully rolled her eyes "You know you don't have to make efforts with your arm."

"But I'm not," he sheepishly grinned "I'm only… playing with my other arm."

She giggled, eventually closing the small gap between them and placing her arms around his neck.

"You know you're a terrible liar, John Cena, don't you?"

He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "But you love me anyway. That's what matters." He grinned.

"Alright, alright," she replied with an amused eye-roll "I'll give you that."

"Awesome." He dragged her to the picnic bench in their backyard and sat down pulling the diva on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I was starting to get worried, thought you and the Tobster decided to run away…"

"Aw always my hero, worrying for me." She cooed.

"Absolutely baby." He chuckled… before frowning again. "But… where is the little monster?"

"No need to worry, I just went to visit Mr. RKO… and he made me remain to virtually kick my ass at the Wii." She revealed with another eye-roll "And I left Tobey with him for a while… I think he needed a distraction from all this drama."

"I'm sure he can get plenty of that." John wasn't able to stop his tongue.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing, never mind." He shook his head and forced a smile "So… how is he?"

"Doing awful." She sighed "But what else could we expect, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"John? Is there something wrong?" She inquired raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nah babe," he nonchalantly shrugged "just… all this drama, you know."

"Yeah… well maybe later you could call on him as well, huh? I'm sure his best bud is what he needs the most right now… also as much more valuable partner for a video games challenge."

"We'll see." He enigmatically answered… but before Ashley could wonder where that weird attitude came from, he had already brought the two of them on their feet again. "I'd better go and take a shower now after my little one-armed basket session."

"Ohh… actually I wanted to take one too after my jogging." She mischievously grinned.

"Really? What a coincidence." He smirked.

"Don't you reckon we should do the planet a favor and save as much water as we can?"

"Ah, I always love the way you think, baby." He laughed, taking her hand in his as they walked inside the house once again, at least for the moment their friends' problems on the back of their mind.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I'll take it, don't worry!" The punk princess shouted from the top of the stairs as the doorbell rang a few hours later.

In a few seconds she was at the door, opening it with the hope that it would be Randy… maybe ready to try to sort things out with Trish.

But, not only this was only wishful thinking, she also found herself absolutely speechless at the sight before her eyes… her mouth open in the shape of a perfect O.

"Good afternoon, good afternoon!" Mickie James happily exclaimed as behind her a bunch of other divas waved… all with at least one arm wrapped around big paper bags.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. How could have I forgotten?!?!?!_

But the punk's silent curse was left obviously unanswered as the small group of divas took on themselves the invite to enter… leaving Ashley to stare still in disbelief as in order Mickie, Maria, Candice, Lillian, Layla, Kelly Kelly and Brooke Adams passed her by.

"So," the leading brunette cheerfully looked around the room "where should we begin from?"

_Okay… c'mon Ash, tell them… it's now or never…_

"Err…" she nervously smiled "actually girls on second thoughts I'm not sure if this is the best tim—"

But nobody really listened as another diva appeared on the top of the stairs… a diva with blonde hair and a very growing stomach.

"Who was at the door, Ash?"

But Trish had to literally stop on her spot as she was welcomed by the unexpected sight… with all eyes fixed on her as the girls displayed identical grins on their face.

"Uhm… hi?" The Canadian unsurely smiled, slightly freaked out.

"Surprise, surprise!!!" Mickie was the first to pipe up, bouncing up and down in her truly fashion.

Before Trish had even time to wonder what the heck the perky diva was referring to, Maria had the honor of revealing their intentions as she happily cried "This is your secret baby shower!!!"

…maybe not so secret anymore, but nevertheless the small group erupted in squeals as Trish's taken aback gaze stopped on her best friend who could just mouth an '_I'm sorry!_' with the most penitent look on her face.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Hmm… would it seem foolish of me to ask why a bunch or divas are currently setting up my living room with pink babies-related decorations?" John skeptically asked as he peered inside his and Ashley's bedroom where the latter was busy searching for something in the closet.

"It's Trish's baby shower," she informed him with a playful roll of eyes "it was supposed to be a surprise… but I _kinda_ forgot it was today with all this mess going on."

"Ooops. Not that surprising anymore."

"Exactly." She rolled her eyes, finally emerging with an old mini skirt Candice had asked her for in her hands. "So that's your clue to leave Mr. Cena… at least if you don't want to be stuck playing silly games and opening presents all night long."

He gratefully chuckled, "You know I love you, don't cha?"

"Always good to hear," she giggled "oh and by the way you should make me a favor still I'm stuck here…"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Stop by Randy's and get Tobey back, would you? Thanks baby." And with a kiss on the cheek she had already passed him by, not giving him time to protest as he was left to suppress a groan.

Apparently the dreaded confrontation with the legend killer was going to happen sooner than he wanted to.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Finally you remembered…! I never offered to be your babysitter Ash, you know that—"_

But Randy's whine was left in mid sentence as he actually was greeted with the sight of none other than his best friend as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I thought it was your girl." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"It's _dogsitter_, by the way. Babysitter implies that you're looking after a baby… and Tobey clearly is not." John stated with no emotion in his tone.

"Right, all that hair gives him away." Randy rolled his eyes as he left the door opened for John to enter "Anyway when have you become so smartass?"

"Oh I don't know… let me think about it," he sarcastically retorted as he followed the legend killer in the living room where the dog in question was peacefully cuddled up on the couch, "maybe at the same time when you were screwing Torrie behind Trish's back?"

The younger superstar immediately froze on the spot, turning to look at him with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What are you—"

"—Oh please Randy, like it even matters." John darkly chuckled "I saw you the other night just after you left. I was searching for you and… guess what, I found you."

Randy's eyes narrowed at the clearly hostile tone in his friend's voice.

"You might adjust that tone of yours."

"Who gives a fuck about my tone," the former champ scoffed "I use whatever—"

"—not when you're in my house."

"I use whatever tone I please when I'm talking to an ass like you." He firmly continued after interruption.

"Oh, and why am I an ass now? Let me know John, really, I'm all ears." He cocked his head on a side "Cause last time I checked I was the one who got screwed behind his back."

"But you weren't Randy, were you?! If you would have bothered to remain and listen to what Trish had to say you would have known the logical explanation behind such mess."

Now it was the brunette's turn to darkly chuckle as he faked an impressed look.

"It really makes sense coming from the very guy who if I remember correctly made just the same scene when a couple of years ago he _believed_ to what Edge & Lita said about Ashley and me and left her just like that. I hadn't realized you had become so wise in meanwhile, my compliments." (_**A/N chapter 19**_)

"That's _nothing_ like that."

"It totally is."

"Well whatever Randy, it was two fucking years ago…! And for your instance at least I didn't go and fuck Torrie right after that."

"At least you learn from your mistakes." He defiantly retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Doctor of Thuganomics asked through gritted teeth, advancing so their chests were almost touching by how close they were.

"Totally what I said."

John scoffed, "That was years ago and I was single if you've forgotten."

"Right… cause instead finding out that _my girl_ was going behind my back with her ex husband since God knows when totally makes me an engaged man, you're right." He sarcastically commented.

John shook his head, still not done with the previous matter.

"Honestly Randy, Torrie… _Torrie Wilson_ among all people?! Like you didn't know what kind of bitch she is and what she's done to Ashley…!" He yelled… then suddenly lowered his voice. "Oh right, I got it now…"

"What?" He spat, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You always need to have what has been mine at some point… don't you? My title, then you become all buddy buddy with my girl—"

"—leave Ash out of this." He warned in a mutter.

"And now even Torrie… just cause I've been with her a few times in the past?! _Really_ Randy? Is that it? You're that pathetic that you can't make a life for yourself…? Well if that's the case I don't blame Trish for not getting past Jeri—"

But his last sentence remained unfinished as Randy's fist collided right with his nose, sending the former champion back on the carpet for the intensity of the unexpected blow.

The 3rd generation superstar stared at him through heavy breaths, absent-mindedly rubbing his now swollen knuckles before storming off his own house… though not before hissing:

"You don't fucking know anything John, _anything_."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

There's a new **_poll _**in my profile concerning all my stories (with this included, of course) if you want to check it out! :)


	80. To Trust or Not To Trust

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **GraffitiArtist INC**, **mcena99**, **Legendkiller040180**, **xAttitudex**, **.Killer.**, **EmoChick2**, **jash4ever** and **WordLifeCeNa** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!Oh and in exactly two weeks it will be the _**third anniverary**_ of this fic... wow!

I've been for sure pleasantly surprised to find out in the poll that **19** of you want this story to be updated more and I can tell you that I still have plans for our couples :D -so i keep on writing and you keep on reviewing, alright? lol-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 80 "To Trust or Not To Trust"**

Ashley was in the kitchen, in the middle of baking cookies for the unexpected –or better forgotten- guests when John and Tobey came back, entering from the back door.

And while the dog's appearance hadn't obviously changed in the last hours… it couldn't have been said the same for his master. In fact his nose was bleeding and he was sporting what in the morning was definitely going to become a black eye.

"Oh, there you are!" The diva happily exclaimed as Tobey ran inside and she proceeded to cuddle him from her position in front of the oven, where she was checking the cooking process. "My boys are back to rescue me from that group of crazy girls, my saviors!" She smiled up at John, only to freeze when she noticed his status.

She immediately let Tobey go and jumped forward her boyfriend; "Oh my god baby, what happened to you?!"

"Nothing, it's nothing." He emotionlessly said wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"That doesn't look like nothing, though. Here, let me see." She proceeded to check him.

Though he winced and swatted her hand away.

"It's not big deal Ash, I just need to put some ice on and I'll be as new as ever tomorrow."

"I don't doubt that, but what happened?!"

"No—"

"And don't tell me nothing again John cause I'm not stupid and you didn't have this _nothing_ on your face when you left half an hour ago." She pointed out placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine," the Chain Gang leader let out a weary sigh "just a little incident, that's it. It's alright."

Though, it didn't seem to be alright for the punk princess who refused to let go of his gaze, lifting both eyebrows at him.

"What kind of little incident, exactly?" She inquired "You fell? You got attacked? You bumped your face against something? Just tell me what the heck happened, would you?!" She raised her voice, both worried of what the matter really was and irritated by his almost careless replies.

On the other hand… well, John wasn't doing much better. He had hoped to reach their bedroom without being seen by her in a way or another before he got such mess cleaned up; probably not to get her worried over nothing… but even more probably cause he was ashamed of what had led to such an ending of his night.

And yet, there he stood, not only busted but even being questioned like an evasive kid... with the scenario that had brought him there in that state still echoing in his mind. Mad at Randy, mad at himself, a thousand of conflicting thoughts running through his head in that very moment.

So he did the only thing that probably he shouldn't have, the thing that though came easier to him at such point: he eventually snapped at his girlfriend.

"You want the truth, huh?" He nearly yelled, rejecting her hand as she tried to check his swelling eye once again.

Saying that Ashley was taken aback by such reaction, both verbal and physical, was definitely an understatement. The punk diva unsurely took a couple of step backwards, studying John with a bewildered expression.

"Of course I want the truth." She replied softly yet firmly.

"Good, then it was _your_ friend Randy that punched me. Alright? Happy now?!"

If someone had hit her she would have probably been less surprised by the blow she just received; and so she just stood there, a hand instinctively covering her mouth. By the time she recovered enough to utter a _"What?!"_ in disbelief, John had already disappeared up the stairs, leaving her in total confusion.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile, strangely enough, in the adjacent room everything was going on smoothly as the divas enjoyed their little not-so-secret baby shower.

And, surprisingly, one who was actually having lot of fun was indeed Trish, a bright smile on her face as she followed the crazy games the girls had prepared for the special occasion; a distraction probably being what she had needed the most in the last days.

It seemed that now she finally had found it.

"Alright, alright," Candice raised her voice to be heard over the giggling voices in the living room "now on with the next one!" She announced taking a picture of a baby from inside a box that carried at least other half a dozen of said items, and proceeded to show it to the whole group. "Who is this?"

"OH OH, I know!!!" Maria immediately exclaimed, frantically waving her hands to capture the others' attention before any of them could give the answer "It's Gwyneth Paltrow's daughter… Apple!!!"

Though, much to the redhead's disappointment, no cheers followed this outburst and she was left to glance around in slight puzzlement, a cheerful smile still gracing her features nevertheless.

"Maria, honey," Mickie was the first to speak up as she tried to suppress an eye-roll "you can't keep on giving the answers… when you've been the one preparing the game in question."

"Oh." The ditzy diva's expression dropped into a pout "But I didn't add this to the rules."

Luckily for Maria's own sake, it was Trish who saved her from Mickie's frustration as she addressed the candy-coated diva. "Why don't we swiftly move to another game for now, huh?" She suggested with an amused smile.

"…Sounds good." The brunette grinned "So… what about… _guess the right recipe_?"

"Oooh that sounds interesting." The Canadian beamed, "What's this about?"

"We prepared different baby foods… so now each one of us has to taste one and guess the right recipe! Or at least the principal ingredient, of course." The former Playboy cover girl explained.

"I want to go first, I want to go first!" Kelly Kelly cheerfully exclaimed while her Extreme Exposé fellow members set up the coffee table with little dishes and jars taken out from one of their numerous paper bags.

"Alright," Layla nodded "which one do you want to try?"

"Hmm…" the blonde pursued her lips in thoughts for a moment as she studied the various options "I'll go with this one, it looks yummy!" And so did she, immerging a little Winnie The Pooh spoon in a cream-like composition and taking it to her mouth under the curious gazes of her peers… only to spit it out a couple of seconds later. "OH MY… that's… eww!!!" She nearly yelled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh c'mon," Trish giggled "it can't be that bad. I mean, it's supposed to be eatable."

"Well all the babies of this world have my most sincere sympathy now."

Candice playfully rolled her eyes at the youngest diva's comment, carefully studying the dish in question. "Who prepared this by the way?"

"Oh, that's mine!" Maria happily revealed.

At this 8 heads immediately turned in the redhead's direction... perhaps Kelly wasn't exaggerating, after all.

"Ria… what did you put in it?" Brooke was the first one to find the courage to ask the dreaded question, eight identical alarmed expressions staring at the oblivious diva.

"Oh, the secret ingredient you mean?" The latter widely smiled "It's basically all a concentrate of onion… I read it was perfect for the baby's skin-care, like to calm the irritation caused by diapers and stuff."

A heavy silence fell on the room, interrupted only by Kelly's insistent coughing with a chocked out _"She almost poisoned me!"_ in between while Lillian sympathetically patted her back.

"Sweetie…" Candice spoke up after taking a deep breath "that was probably intended as actually applying the composition on the baby's body… not feeding him _that_."

"Ooooh." Maria's eyes widened at the revelation, though she quickly recovered from the news, reaching out for the dish in question and immerging her finger in it under the surprised gazes of her friends "Let's try it out then." She happily said while applying the cream on her arm.

"Right…" Trish hardly swallowed, eventually turning to the others "Do we have any _safe_ games?"

**x—x—x—x—x**

Once recovered from the initial shock Ashley sprinted upstairs, bursting the bedroom's door open without a second thought.

"What do you mean _exactly_ with Randy punched you?" She inquired with her hands on her hips, carelessly closing the door behind herself with a kick.

"Exactly what I said." John repeated, not without a sigh, from his position on the edge of the bed.

"But… that doesn't make any sense." She shook her head in confusion "Why should have he punched you? I- I don't understand."

"Ash, really, it's—"

"Tell me once again that _it's nothing_ and I swear to God tonight Randy won't be the only one who punched you, John Felix Anthony Cena."

"Look," he rolled his eyes under the pressure of her glare "I'm just trying to keep you out of this mess, okay?"

"No, actually it's _not_ okay! And excuse me but if my boyfriend shows up with a black eye caused by his best friend, who casually happens to be also a friend of mine, and we all know the mess _he_'s currently in with _my_ best friend… I think this is totally my business to know what the hell is going on here." She firmly demanded, studying John through narrowed eyes. "Besides the fact that I just described a soap opera's plot, that is." She added with an eye-roll, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

At first the former WWE champion didn't reply, suddenly interested in his shoelaces… then he eventually removed the cap from his head, running a hand through his short brown hair.

"I know, I'm sorry." He eventually spoke up, "And I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry for that too."

Ashley's face softened as he finally used a calmer tone, speaking almost in a whisper.

"It doesn't matter," she shrugged her shoulders "I get you're angry… just… let me in."

He briefly smiled at this, patting the empty space at his side, taking her hand in his as she sat down right beside him.

"We got in a verbal fight," he started to explain "a nasty one. I think… I think we both were worked up from all this mess and we said bad things to each other…" He paused to shake his head "I told him things that…"

"What?" She almost whispered as he trailed off.

"Never mind that." He shook his head, trying to block out the recollection of the earlier conversation with the Legend Killer; whether he really thought or not the things he said, that particular night wasn't something he was proud of so far. "It's just… I was angry at him and you know how these things go, we went back and forth and there you go." He motioned toward his face with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay… I can understand that," she slowly followed his words "but I don't get the reason behind all this. I mean, you just went there to take Tobey back and to keep him company… I know he's _a bit_ touchy at the moment, of course, but what could have possibly happened to bring you two to such point in mere 20 minutes?"

As John turned to study her confused expression he knew that was the moment to finally reveal the truth… the _whole_ truth. Therefore another sigh was in order as he got ready to do so, not without feeling anxious.

"Ash," he eventually piped up "there's something I haven't told you."

At this the punk diva instinctively retracted her hand from his touch, trying to read his face more attentively. What could have he hidden from her? They… they never had secrets so far in their relationship, and this novelty surely wasn't something she liked.

"What do you mean?" She cautiously asked, doing her best to conceal her distress.

"Last week, you remember the night when Randy and Trish broke up?"

"Of course."

"Right, then… when I went out after Randy… that's not _exactly_ true that I didn't find him anywhere."

Ashley's brows furrowed in puzzlement at the partial revelation, failing to understand both what the problem with that was and why he hadn't told her before.

"And what this has to do with tonight? I mean I could have understood if he didn't want to come back to the hotel directly, if he needed more time. There was no reason to hide this from me only cause I'm Trish's best friend… I can understand his point too."

"I know," he faintly smiled "that's not it. Actually I wasn't even able to speak to him… I only caught glimpse of him leaving a bar."

"…Alright?"

"And he wasn't alone."

"Oh."

"He… he was with Torrie. They got inside a car and drove away… I tried to reach him on the phone to stop him but nothing." The Doctor of Thuganomics concluded with a sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just… it wasn't something easy to deal with, you know. I didn't know whether we should have told Trish and I was just trying to _understand_ before—"

"That's why you were avoiding him." She distractedly cut him off, a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah." He admitted, "And that's basically the motive of our fight tonight."

"What did he say?" She asked in a whisper.

"That this is not what it seems and that I don't know anything." He snorted.

"I don't know, John, I don't know…" She said, almost to herself, standing up and slowly pacing the room.

"What do you mean? I… _saw_ him. There wasn't any possibility of mistaking the sight, trust me."

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you," she run a hand through her dirty blonde hair "but perhaps we shouldn't be the ones judging. I mean… look at Trish's situation from outside. I _know_ she didn't do anything with Chris and that she's has been faithful to Randy all along… and yet I can't blame him for his reaction. And that's the same… from the other side of the coin, of course."

"You can't be serio—"

"I am." She confirmed. "We're speaking of Torrie, John. As desperate as Randy may have been that night… no, I refuse to think that's what really happened. There has to be another reason. He knows what she… no, he can't have." She firmly shook her head, already halfway through the door. "I trust you baby, you know I do, but until Randy admits so himself to my face I won't believe this."

"You won't find him at home now, though." He shrugged "He left after hitting me."

"Then I'll wait."

A brief silence followed, interrupted by a loud chorus of giggles coming from downstairs that suddenly brought the dirty diva back to reality.

"What now then?" He asked in genuine puzzlement as she opened the door.

"They're probably wondering where I'm disappeared to… I'll take you an ice-pack up in a moment, I just need to save the cookies before they explode." She weakly smiled.

"Ash—"

"John, please." She lifted a hand to silence him. "I just need a moment to think about this… I'll be right back." And with that she left, chocking back her tears while he could just collapse back on the bed with another sigh.

_As if this wasn't enough messed up already._

**x—x—x—x—x**

Trish's evening, in spite of all the chaos happening in the same house, had been surely a pleasant one; and the Canadian couldn't hold back a smile as the chatter cheerfully continued in the living room.

That, at least, until Maria made a mistake.

And this time it hadn't anything to do with funny games or with almost making Kelly throw up in the middle of the room… it was actually a name.

_That_ name.

"Trish, I still don't understand something though." The bubbly brunette suddenly piped up, "Why are you still living with Ashley and John here now that Chris is back on the road too?"

"Yeah… I was wondering that too." Lillian added "I mean since now you're always at home shouldn't it be more practical for you to move back to your guys' own place?"

"Well…" She stuttered, nervously fidgeting with an invisible thread on her pants, "It's just…"

Luckily for her, nobody noticed her discomfort… nobody _but_ Mickie James, who, instinctively came to the rescue.

"John's injured." She piped up, capturing the girls' attention on herself, "So he probably can keep Trish company and vice versa while both Chris and Ashley are on the road with us… isn't that so?"

"Yeah, exactly." The Canadian gratefully smiled back at the brunette.

"Aw, that's nice of him." Kelly cooed "And how is Chris—"

"Time to open the presents!" The former psycho diva wisely interrupted any other inquiry as she bounced up from the sofa in her truly style.

"Yes, presents!!!" Maria happily followed, clapping her hands together.

Fortunately their excitement was contagious and soon the others forgot everything about the previous matter, though Mickie couldn't help but glance sideways at Trish as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, but we need Ash to open the presents." Candice pointed out.

"Right," Layla promptly agreed "where is she by the way?"

"Yeah," the redhead pouted "I want the cookies."

"I'll go and snatch her away from _the Champ_," Mickie offered with a playful eye-roll "in meanwhile you start preparing all we need." She concluded with a wink, disappearing in the adjacent room.

And, once she entered the kitchen, she was taken aback by the sight that welcomed her.

Sight that saw actually the punk diva knelt with one knee on the ground before the open oven… a tray of burned cookies appearing in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Don't worry," the usually hyper diva piped up with a giggle "Ria will have to be content with the ice-cream."

"Yeah," the blonde echoed with a weak smile, wiping her nose with the back of her hand "I guess I will never learn."

If Ashley had been surprised by Mickie's sudden presence, the latter wasn't less struck with her appearance… it was clear that she had been crying.

"Hey," she softly said advancing towards the oven and reassuringly placing a hand on the dirty diva's shoulder "you're not crying over _these_, right? Cause, honestly, I'm a horrible chef myself."

"No, I'm used to burn whatever I try to cook, you can ask John." She lightly giggled.

"Then can I ask you what the matter is? We've been missing you in there." She said sitting cross-legged on the floor with the punk "You have missed a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I can imagine that." She faintly smiled, "It's just… it's been a rough night. But I'll be okay in a moment, don't worry Mickie."

The 3 times women's champion placed her chin on her closed fists before eventually speaking up again, "Something's wrong." She stated… and it wasn't a question. "I can tell… you're here with your eyes red, Trish has been weirdly off lately…"

"Mickie, really—"

"I know in the past I've been… ugh, kinda psycho to you," she playfully rolled her eyes "but I hope you know I consider you a friend, Ashley."

"Please, that's in the past." She sincerely replied "And you're a friend too."

"I'm glad to hear so… cause, you know, a friend would probably be more than eager to help you in any way she could if you decided to open up."

The punk let out a sigh, lightly brushing her hand on top of Mickie's. "It's not that, trust me, it's that… I don't know how to say it, this is not _my_ problem. I'm not crying over _my_ issue, if you get what I mean. It's… complicated and probably I'm making no sense right now, but that's not my secret to tell… therefore I can't—"

"It's alright," the brunette quickly nodded "you said enough, don't worry. I perfectly understand." She genuinely smiled, starting to get better what was going on. "Just remember that I'm here for you, alright?"

"Alright." She smiled back as Mickie stood up again, "Then hurry up Dirty Diva cause we need you to start opening up the presents."

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute."

"Good girl."

Then, without even thinking twice about it, the punk princess called out Mickie's name again, a new found determination showing on her features.

"Yes?" The brunette asked as she turned.

"Would you come somewhere with me tomorrow? I-I need to do something, and I'd feel better if I had a friend with me."

The shorter diva was initially surprised by such request, but eventually smiled. "Of course I will."

"Thank you, Micks."

"Please," she winked "that's what friends usually do… they have each other's back, right?"

"Yeah, _friends_ do." Ashley replied with finally a wholehearted smile.

* * *

So, where are exactly Ashley and Mickie headed to? As you have seen I've started to introduce **Mickie**'s character more deeply in the story cause I plan to make her become part of the main plot... with an important twist in the story so... stay tuned lol. I apologize for the lack of **Randy** in this one but I promise he'll be back in the next chappie (along with **Chris** actually)!


	81. The Whole Truth At Last

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Ashleymassarophan1**, **xAttitudex**, **Deeelyndz**, **Mrs Legend Killer**, **jash4ever**, **mcena99**, **Legendkiller040180** and **Cena130** for reviewing last chapter, you're too awesome!

Hope you like this one, it's a long chapter so apologies if you fall asleep in the middle of it lol.

* * *

**Chapter 81** **"The Whole Truth, at Last"**

The following morning John started to unwillingly wake up with a strange feeling… almost as if something, and something very hairy to be exact, was insistently licking his face.

Eventually giving up and opening his eyes, he was left to let out a groan… that actually had nothing to do with the fact that his girlfriend wasn't lying next to him.

"Ash, when are you going to teach Tob that two male individuals, either humans or animals, don't make out with each other?"

…

"Ash?" He called out once again, "I mean, okay, it's 2009… but nope, that's not my thing. Randy's maybe… but not mine." He let out a sneer before sighing as he recalled the present situation with his best friend, or maybe former one at this point considering their last encounter.

In meanwhile still no sign of life whatsoever from the bathroom.

"What? You're protesting about gay rights? You know I have nothing against them… it's just I don't swing that way. Especially when it comes to your dog."

Total silence.

"Alright," he eventually hopped down the bed "fully clothed or not, I'm coming!" He announced emphasizing the last line like MVP's theme song; on his face a playful and somewhat mischievous grin that disappeared when, after pushing the bathroom's door open, he found an empty room behind it.

"Okay," he informed Tobey as he turned to face the dog again "looks like your mommy already went ahead with her jogging session… she's taking her next match quite seriously, huh?" He chuckled.

As predictable, no answer followed; though the four-legged pal in question cocked his head on a side, studying John's expression.

"Anyways, I'm going to take a shower now and then we'll go downstairs to make ourselves some breakfast. Behave in meanwhile."

Whether he understood the message or not, the dog jumped off the bed and happily wagged his tail while the Chain Gang leader was about to close the door.

"No way," he instructed pointing a finger at him, "you're not coming inside with me. Remember, male plus male? Not happening buddy."

As the door got closed, Tobey let out a moan as he lied down on the floor with his head rested on his front legs, waiting for John to come out.

**x—x—x—x—x**

A pair of black skateboarding vans kicking random pebbles on the side of the road, hands casually stuffed in the front pockets of military baggy pants, faithful iPod blasting through the earpieces, dirty blonde and black streaked hair falling like a cascade from under the nearly worn out skull cup worn backwards.

There was really no possibility of mistaking the sight of the self proclaimed dirty diva while she paced back and forth the sidewalk outside the gas station, humming a tune under her breath.

Mickie James couldn't refrain from smiling as, like they had previously arranged, pulled up behind her and rolled the window down, peering outside the car.

"Are we going to war? Cause, honestly, you should have told me so in that case… I'm only ready for a road trip!"

A playful eye-roll was mirrored on Ashley's face as she tucked away one earbud to face the brunette.

"Only 8:30 in the morning and you're already so generous on words Mickie James?" She questioned with both eyebrows lifted up.

"Hey, that's my job." She slightly pouted "You rock, I ramble."

"Alright, sounds only fair." She settled the matter with a giggle.

"Good." Mickie soon joined in before proudly smiling, "I got what you wanted by the way."

Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief as she rushed to the door, "No way! Did you?!"

"Duh! Never underestimate Mickie James."

"Oh, I never will, trust me." She grinned, "Not after this."

"I know, I'm awesome. Very _very_ much." The brunette smirked, handing her a small piece of paper through the window.

"How did you get it anyway?" The punk asked reading the address in question.

"Oh, no big deal." Mickie nonchalantly waved her hand, "I asked Maria, who asked Phil, who casually told Morrison on ECW, who apparently had a signing with our wanted man last afternoon. No big deal at all."

"You're a genius MJ, you know that?!" She grinned.

"Uh, yeah, actually I do."

"Indeed you are!" She happily exclaimed planting a kiss on her cheek through the window.

"So shall we get going or we have to remain here all day long gushing over yours truly? Not that I mind that, of course. Actually, as matter of fact, I think we could go on with that for another while."

"Don't get too high on yourself now Miss Mickie," the blonde playfully rolled her eyes as she eventually entered the car.

"But I was a genius only 3 minutes ago…!" She protested with a pout.

Ashley gave a nonchalant shrug, "C'est la vie. So, shall we?"

"Fine," Mickie muttered and turned the engine on "let's go to war then."

"Hell yeah, my friend!"

**x—x—x—x—x **

By the time John, showered and dressed, and Tobey eventually made their way towards the kitchen, the unlikely duo was greeted by a rather puzzling sight.

Or better, to be exact, I doubt the dog was left much puzzled since he happily took the back door and ran into the garden; John, on the other hand, was quite confused indeed.

And not, that hadn't anything to do with the fact that instead than his girlfriend he saw the figure of another blonde, busying herself behind the kitchen counter. Actually, he was slightly relieved to understand it wasn't Ashley the one attempting to cook, which in the dirty diva case usually equaled to an attempt of poisoning the unfortunate ones living with her.

Actually it had more to do with the fact that, for once, she wasn't crying. She was quite in a good mood to judge from her absentmindedly smile… something he surely hadn't seen much on the Canadian's face in the last week.

Though he hadn't time to voice the nature of his doubts once Trish, probably sensing someone in the room with her, turned to greet the former WWE champion with a cheerful smile.

"JOHN!" She literally exclaimed, causing him to startle a little bit, "Breakfast?"

"Um… yeah, thanks." He hesitantly replied as she proceeded to perfectly deliver a couple of scrambled eggs from the frying-pan to an empty plate with expert movements.

"Coffee?"

He just nodded his consent, blinking a couple of times while she had already filled his mug and was now checking what looked like delicious just baked muffins.

"Oh, they're quite ready!" She confirmed his silent thought with an excited tone, "Save room for these too cause I tried a new recipe… I bet they're gonna be just perfect this time!"

Alright, something was definitely odd.

And it wasn't the fact that the Canadian had suddenly turned into little Miss Cook; not really, it had more to do with the fact that for the first time since the abrupt breakup she was actually…smiling. Fully, sincerely, with no traces of red marks around her eyes.

Hence the nature of John's new-found skeptical attitude.

"Trish?" He unsurely questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Me? Alright?" She turned to offer him a light frown…though a moment later it had already disappeared into a complacent smile, accompanied by a playful eye-roll "John, you don't expect me to spend the remaining 6 weeks confined into a bed, do you? I'm pregnant… I'm not dying."

"…Right, you're probably right." He halfheartedly smiled, after all if there was one thing this experience had taught him was to never _ever_ contradict a very pregnant woman. Especially when she's in your kitchen, feeding you breakfast and particularly close to a still hot frying-pan.

He might have been surprised by the sudden change, but surely he wasn't dumb enough to openly question it. If she wanted to be cheerful he would just play along with no objections… especially without Ashley's back-up.

Speaking of…

"I bet Ash would love those muffins of yours." He cheerfully piped up, determined on not being the one bursting Trish's momentarily happy bubble.

Busy trying a bit –and burning herself- with one of the just mentioned muffins, Trish took a moment to reply but, when she did, it was in a matter-of-fact tone.

"John, Ash is not here."

"Yeah, I can see that." He playfully rolled his eyes "But she can't be jogging for the whole morning, can she? I mean, I understand that now you're eating for two…not that _that_ is visible, of course," he quickly added with a matter-of-fact scoff "but she needs to eat at some point too."

If he was expecting an eye-roll or a giggle at his remark, he was definitely mistaken. Instead, the diva unsurely gazed at him, biting on her bottom lip.

"What?" He questioned in slight confusion once again at her weird reaction.

"She's not going jogging… she's away for the day." She hesitantly explained, and wasn't wrong in doing so since the Doctor of Thuganomics literally choked on his coffee.

"She… _what_? And where did she go?!"

"I don't know," she sincerely said shrugging her shoulders "I met her when I came down this morning… she mentioned something about having to meet with Mickie… but I don't know anything else. I thought you knew…"

The meaning of her awkward trailing off was more than eloquent, and John found himself nervously clearing his throat, averting her gaze.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" She softly asked.

What? Besides the fact that I punched your ex boyfriend last night absurdly accusing him of having a thing for my girl before questioning the fact that he didn't sleep with Torrie… thing that by the way Ashley doesn't believe, after I hid it from her for a whole week? Yeah, just peachy.

He opted for a much safer nonchalant shrug of the shoulders though, "Yeah, pretty alright."

"Are you sure? Cause… I mean, if you two are having any problem you know you can talk to me, I'm the queen of the messed up love situations after all, ain't I?"

John halfheartedly smiled back at her own weak attempt; even for just a moment he could clearly read the usual sadness behind the cheerful pretence… and no, she didn't deserve that. For sure he wasn't going to be the one dragging her down all over again; he was going to aim for exactly the opposite, as matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, 100% sure." He put up a happy pretence of his own, "You know what? She has probably left a note for me upstairs… but I was too busy following this delicious smell down here to notice. My bad." He chuckled.

"Alrighty, if you say so." The Canadian fully smiled, reassured by his normal behavior.

"So why don't you sit down for a moment and join me? I swear," he raised his arms in mock defense "I'm not implying you need to rest whatsoever, I might just enjoy this breakfast a little bit more if you kept me company for a few minutes."

Trish pretended to think about the matter for a few seconds pursuing her lips in thought before relaxing into a giggle, "Sure thing."

"Awesome." He genuinely smiled, "If you can find a free spot… that is." He added after eventually realizing how the other ¾ of the table were covered in what looked like an endless bunch of magazines. "What's that anyway?" He asked in curiosity, taking a generous bit of his food.

Considering the simplicity of the question, the Chain Gang leader surely wasn't expecting such a high pitched shrieked as Trish launched herself on the opposite chair.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"What?" He asked in utter confusion, swallowing hard on his eggs, "What is it? Are you in pain?!"

"Aaahh I just realized what we're going to do today!" She happily exclaimed.

"…Bless you." He muttered, relaxing on his chair again after the fright she had just given him.

"Aww this is going to be so _perfectly_ awesome, I can already tell!"

"Okay… what exactly is going to be _perfectly awesome_, if I may inquire?" He skeptically asked, using the air quotes to repeat her choice of adjectives.

"This!" She revealed with a beam, spreading her arms to gesture towards the magazines in question.

Still rather puzzled, John had to outstretch his neck a bit to get a proper glance… and, once he did, he sprinted up from his chair almost as if she had showed him Satan himself.

"What?! You're kidding right?!" He blurted out almost hiding behind his previous seat's back.

"No, why should I?" Now it was her turn to look genuinely puzzled.

"Because… there's no way in hell we're going to do… _that_!" He exclaimed in outraged disbelief, pointing an accusatory finger towards the magazines.

"John," she wearily rolled her eyes, "this is not the Kamasutra. They're just bridal magazines."

"…Exactly!!!"

"Well I thought you were the one who wanted to get married."

"I do!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I- I… that's girl stuff!" He started to almost hyperventilate, "Like talking about _that_ week of the month, or comparing your ex boyfriends, or gossiping… or whatever you girls do together!"

"_That week of the month_? Seriously?" She literally laughed in his face, "And for your instance, we don't do comparisons. Honestly." She offered an eye-roll, "That's unfortunately men stuff."

"Really?" He curiously echoed, forgetting the main point for a moment, "So if I asked you who's better between Chris and—"

"John!"

"Alright, sorry, back to the point!" He quickly shook his head.

"Yes, which would be?" She skeptically raised an eyebrow at him.

"That… I have a virility to maintain. You can feed me breakfast all you want, but we're not going to spend the morning discussing _this_ stuff. Like which flowers we should use… or bridesmaids dresses… or that sorta stuff. You'll do that with Ashley. If she accepts, of course."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," she gave an eye-roll "she's so going to accept, you'll see."

"Well, either way…"

"Fine…!" The diva eventually gave up with a huff, "Not wedding-arrangements discussing for today."

"…Good."

"You can sit down now, you know."

"I'd feel better if you put those away."

"Oh for fuck's sake Cena, bring your ass here."

"Yes, ma'am." He joked but immediately sat down nevertheless.

"Awesome. _Now_ we can discuss what we're really going to do today." She smirked.

"What?"

"There." She moved a hand in front of his face, showing him the bare ring finger.

"I think you're using the wrong finger if you're trying to insult me." He mused cocking his head on a side.

"Oh my," she complained "and to think that I always considered you _way less_ dense than your best buddy. I'm starting to really feel sorry for Ash."

"Hey!" He protested.

"Well, then focus!"

"I am focused." He muttered, folding his arms on his chest in a childlike gesture.

"Then focus more, cause we're going to choose your engagement ring." She revealed with a new sparkle in her eyes.

"…Are we?"

"YES, we are!" She snapped, hitting his good arm with a folded magazine, "So hurry up!"

"I don't know Trish—"

"Aren't you going to propose to her?"

"Of course I am!"

"And you don't plan on do that with a bread-ring or something, do you?"

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes.

"Then it's settled. No offense, but you're a guy. And I really love my best friend, hence I'd need to stand over the choice." She innocently grinned.

"Alright, makes sense… kinda," he frowned for a second "but I'm not sure whether today—"

"John Felix Anthony Cena," she sweetly stated… maybe even a bit too _sweetly_ to bet true, "Are you sure you really want to contradict me? An eight-months pregnant woman who, besides having a whole hormones squad throwing a rave party inside of her, has just been left by her boyfriend with the accusation of having cheated on him with her almost ex husband?"

A moment of silence followed, wisely interrupted by John.

"I'll take my jacket."

"Great choice." She smiled in satisfaction.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"So… why are we exactly going to find Jericho?" Mickie unsurely piped up with the casual tone of who actually has thought non stop about the matter and now trying to disguise her interest; "Are things that bad between them?"

"How do you…" Ashley trailed off in surprise.

"She wasn't exactly subtle with her reaction when one of the girls mentioned him yesterday… she actually went pale. Though I doubt the others noticed, luckily."

"Well it's—"

"It's about the baby, isn't it?"

Ashley's eyes widened as Mickie cut her off. Could have she possibly found out the whole Randy story?

"I mean, I've read about a lot of couple who go through crisis during pregnancy… maybe he wasn't particularly thrilled to become a dad just yet?"

Maybe more like not particularly thrilled to let her go and procreate with another man.

"Hun?" The brunette prompted as she received no answer.

"We're here." She blurted out as the hotel appeared in their sights, saving the punk diva from the tricky situation.

"Ready to go?" Mickie questioned.

"Not really," Ashley grimaced, "but someone has to do it, right?"

"Well, look at the bright side Cena girl, at least you got an awesome partner in crime."

"Absolutely." She smiled and placed an arm around Mickie's neck, pulling her close.

_Alright, here we go._

**x—x—x—x—x **

In his hopeful –and maybe foolish- predictions, two full hours at the gym as first thing in the morning should have been enough for Randy to forget the unfortunate ending of the previous night.

Or, if not forgetting, at least taking out all his frustrations about that.

Though, if he hadn't already realized that was all wishful thinking, he surely come to that conclusion on his way to his house when, forced to pass before John's, he came across the sight of the man in question exiting the front door… with none other than Trish on his side.

If there was too much a man could take in so little time to adjust, that was definitely the Legend Killer's case as he pressed the pedal with full force, speeding off down the road. Then, once parked the car he rushed upstairs, carelessly kicking anything that stood in the way that separated him from his suitcase.

As far as he was concerned he just had to get out of there, and the quicker the better.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Come in, it's open!"_

As Chris Jericho's voice resounded from the other side of the door she had just knocked on, Ashley exchanged one last self-reassuringly look with Mickie who, in response, determinedly nodded.

"Alright… let's do this." Muttered the blonde, eventually pushing the door open while the brunette let her back slide against the wall, sitting on the floor since she was bound to wait outside just like they had previously agreed.

When Ashley entered the room, not without hesitation, Chris was actually turned with his back at her, busy picking something from a bedside table.

"How much is it—" Though, as he turned around with a couple of money bills in his hand, he was obviously destined to abruptly stop in mid-track, taking in the unexpected sight before his eyes. "You're not the room service."

"Nope, I don't think I am." She gave a nervous half-smile, fidgeting with her hands behind her back.

"Then what—" His natural and predictable question was cut short by himself though once a sudden thought hit him. "Oh my God, is Trish alright? The baby?" He sternly asked, genuine concern on his handsome features.

At such sincere display of affection the dirty diva had to actually remind herself that the man standing before her was the responsible of all her best friends' current sorrows to avoid feeling sorry for him.

"Yes, she's fine." She replied, then, as he let out a relieved sighed, sharply added "She's fine, besides being heartbroken, of course."

These first '_formalities_' played, it was quite clear that now the encounter was going to take the predictable not-so-nice tones Ashley expected as he narrowed his eyes, matching her tone.

"What are you doing here Ashley?"

"Can't you really imagine it, Chris?"

"Not really," he gave a casual shrug "at least if you don't have a message from Trish."

"Right," she scoffed "as if you were her favorite person at the moment… she's hurt Chris, and that's your entire fault."

"Actually I thought it was our dear Randy the one hurt by this whole revelation… don't you think?" He snickered.

"She loves him!" She couldn't refrain from yelling.

"Sure she does," he sarcastically echoed "didn't look much like it though, am I mistaken?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid, Chris?" She asked out of the blue, "Cause, honestly, I know we've just been in each other's company a few times when you and Trish were still together… but I totally don't think I gave you that impression."

"Pardon?" He blinked a couple of times, not sure of where she was going to with her speech.

"I'm not stupid Chris. And, as matter of fact, I don't think you are either."

"Glad we're on the same page about that, sunshine." He grinned.

"Can we cut this shit already, please?" She lifted both eyebrows.

"I know I'm probably going to deny what you just said with this but… what the heck are you talking about?"

"Please," she snorted "_here_." And with that she threw a copy of the infamous photos on the small coffee table dividing them.

"What about that? Cause I thought it was actually pretty clea—"

"For heaven's sake, I know that's not true, alright?" She raised her voice in frustration once again, "Don't you think _my_ best friend explained to me what exactly was going on when these photos were taken? Don't you remember that I _know_ for a fact she was only trying to obtain a divorce from you since you and I have had a few interesting arguments about that?!" She concluded with her hands on her hips.

"Then I don't see why her sweet boyfriend left her." He faked an innocent smile.

"Forget Randy, this is not about him." She scoffed.

"Then what is this about?"

"I'm not as involved in the situation as him, you know?" She replied matter-of-factly.

"…And so?"

"And so I have a much more rational mind when it comes to this, and I want answers."

"Answers?" He questioned with a chuckle, "Wow you look like one of those badass cops from a movie."

"Whatever, I'm not going to be easily won by your petty answers sparkly boy," she retorted with a fake smile.

"Alright," he raised his hands in mock surrender, "then, hypothetically speaking, if that was all a set up as you think, what _would_ you like to know?" He asked with a smirk.

"That." She pointed at the pictures resting in between the two of them, "Who took those? You must have had someone helping you out."

In all his cheeky attitude, Y2J actually hadn't expected that simple yet key question, and that was probably a mistake cause, as a brief silence followed, in some sort of sudden realization a few flashes passed before the diva's eyes.

Chris coming to her rescue when _Torrie_ attacked her;

The following tag-team match with her and him versus Torrie _and_ Randy;

All Torrie's not-so-subtle and actually pretty convinced remarks on how the Legend Killer was soon going to be hers;

The creepy behavior of the Boise belle towards Trish… something both girls had actually noticed on several occasions, almost as if she knew something more than she should have;

_Torrie_ and Randy leaving the bar together right after the whole mess happened.

Finally here it was; the last name that was missing in the equation. A name that, unfortunately for all the ones involved, fitted even too well in that situation.

"it's Torrie, isn't it?" She suddenly blurted out, taking him by surprise.

Surprise that actually gave him away since he failed to retort with a ready comeback.

"Oh my God, it's true." She repeated almost in a whisper, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Ash—"

"That's the sickest thing I've ever heard." She spat, shaking her head in disgust "But you know what? You two deserve each other… yeah, you truly do. Just know one thing… that you may have succeeded in splitting them for now, but you surely as hell haven't win. Trish despises you for what you did," she defiantly announced "she had never once mentioned your name since Randy left. And about Miss Torrie… she tried to get into Randy's bed, but she failed as well. Nice little couple you would make." She remarked with clear disappointment before marching to the door and opening it without adding a single word.

From the other side, Mickie, who half in curiosity and half cause they had actually raised their tones more than once, had listened to everything going on, stood up from the ground and lingered before the open door for a few more seconds; genuine shock and disgust etched on her face as she glanced at the man in question.

Even less than Ashley, she had never actually met the guy before his recent triumphant second coming, but that didn't mean she hadn't genuine respect for him; both as competitor and as man. After all he was Trish's husband… and, added to his usual friendly and cheerful attitude outside the scenes, for the brunette was enough to have a good opinion of him.

That until now, of course.

And that was so clearly written on her face than Chris, upon seeing that on the expression of the unexpected diva, probably even cause he had just listened out loud for the first time from another point of view to all what he and Torrie had organized in the last weeks, remained still in front of her; an unreadable expression on his face as for the first time he started to actually understand how foolish was what he had done… a new found uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Something that actually felt much like shame.

Then, as some sort of trance, it all stopped once the eye contact was broken and she walked away, not before another disgusted glance at him, leaving Y2J with a new feeling of emptiness.

No, that was surely something he hadn't counted on happening in all his previous calculations.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"You okay?" Mickie inquired once she caught up with the punk diva as they exited the hotel side by side.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." She offered a faint smile, "Just a bit taken aback by what he just confirmed with his silence, you know."

"Yeah…"

A brief silence followed, interrupted when both girls decided to speak up at the same time.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way—"

"I'm so sorry I found out—"

"Oh well," Ashley relaxed into a laugh "it's not like I've been much subtle with my intentions today, don't worry about that."

"No, _you _don't worry about that." The brunette insisted, "It's not like you came to me and told me Trish's secret… it just happened, you haven't betrayed her trust whatsoever." She sternly said placing a hand on Ashley's forearm.

"Thanks Mickie," the latter smiled "I'm glad it happened with you though."

The ex psycho diva genuinely smiled back as the duo made their way toward the car, "So… Trish and Randy huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow. I could have never guessed… I mean they were always bickering when I saw them together…"

"I know, right?" The punk giggled.

"I mean… _wow_…! And so, is the baby…" She unsurely trailed off.

"Yeah, it's Randy's." She revealed with a nostalgic smile, "It's a long story, and perhaps not mine to tell at all, but let me just say that whatever happened that brought them together… those two are madly in love with each other. They'll go through this one, they just have to." She determinedly nodded.

"A true love then." Mickie mused with a somewhat dreamy smile.

"Yeah, I guarantee you it really is."

"Just like you and John then. The truest of them all." She giggled.

"Oh, well… if you say so." The self proclaimed dirty diva couldn't help but faintly blush at her friend's words.

"Duh, I totally do! Nothing could ever break the two of you… not even Torrie managed to break you apart! And Gosh if she's a bitch!"

"Good one." She laughed, an unreadable expression on her face a moment later.

"Ash? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry…" she sheepishly smiled, "Would you mind if I make a quick call before driving back?"

"Take all the time you need." She winked starting to enter the car.

After a grateful smile and a light squeeze of the hand, the punk princess thus took a few steps further until she found an isolated enough corner not to be distracted during her call. She sat on what looked like a deserted bench and took out her cell phone from the pants' side pocket, pressing a number on the speed dial.

_One ring._

_Two rings._

_Three._

_Four._

"C'mon, pick up…"

_Five._

_Six._

"_Hey, this is Randy. I'm not at home now… obviously, so you might want to call back at another time. At least if you're not John, in that unfortunate case… Cena! Get your lazy ass over here and stop filling my answering machine since you leave just two blocks away!"_

She sadly smiled at the familiar message then, after letting out a sigh, tried on his mobile number… only to be sent to another answer machine as well.

"Stupid legend killer." She muttered under her breath before pressing the first speed dial button.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Alright then, what about this?"

"I don't know," John removed his baseball cap and ran a hand through his short hair as he studied the ring Trish was pointing at.

"What don't you know? It's… beautiful!"

"Yeah, but… I don't know, it doesn't look much like her I guess." He gave a casual shrug.

"Okay," the Canadian refrained from rolling her eyes "and this other one? And do not tell me _I don't know_ again cause we'll se if you know after I stamp it permanently on your forehead."

"Wow, feisty, aren't we?" He chuckled in amusement.

"C'mon John, we've been looking around for about a whole hour… there must be something you even remotely like."

"I thought we were going for the perfect ring."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean we can't have a few options. Or at least trying to get an idea of what you mean as perfection."

"…That's my phone." He blurted out while she waited for his answer.

"Good, saved by the bell." She offered a playful eye-roll as the Chain Gang leader excused himself and exited the jewelry store to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hey stranger,"_

"Oh thank God," he let out a dramatic relieved sigh "tell me you're on your way home to deal with Trish… she's driving me crazy!"

Ashley goodheartedly laughed, "_Aw poor you. What is she making you doing?"_

He winced at his stupidity, he surely couldn't tell her what they were doing at the moment… at least not exactly. "Shopping. She took me shopping. Or vice versa actually, but it wasn't my idea!"

"_Obviously_," the punk princess giggled "_let me give you a trick then… lie about her size. Even though it would be insane to mistake her size at the moment and that would just result in taking double the time she'd really need to try whatever on… JUST DO IT baby, trust me."_ She sternly said.

"Alright," he couldn't refrain an amused chuckle at the advice "I'll keep that in mind."

"_You'd better."_

"Where are you anyway? I must confess I freaked out a bit when I found you were gone without telling me… you know, after last night…" He trailed off, nervously stuffing the other hand in his pocket.

"_I know, I'm sorry."_ She sighed, _"I should have left you a note or something… I just planned to call you earlier, then things went a bit outta hand here."_

"…but where are you?"

"_Baby I don't really have time to explain, I just need to ask you something."_

"…Alright, shoot." He unsurely asked, starting to get worried about whatever was going on.

"_Do you trust me?"_

"Of course I trust you, Ash! Really, what's going on?"

"_I need to spend the night away, I'll be back tomorrow… I promise." _

"What? But why? Where are you?"

She loudly sighed, _"I'm trying to fix the situation between Trish and Randy."_

"Okay," he swallowed "then let me help you… just tell me where you are right now and I'll come—"

"_No John,"_ she softly yet firmly cut him off _"I need to do this right now… and I need you to take care of Trish, I need you there. Don't worry, I'm with Mickie, just… trust me please."_

"Alright," he eventually said after a sigh of his own "just tell me one thing."

"_Shoot."_

"Are we alright Ash? Cause, honestly, I don't want to sound all overprotective-paranoid-jealous boyfriend… but I have the feeling you just want to spend time apart from me after last night." He relieved in almost a whisper.

"_John?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you, you overprotective-paranoid-boyfriend."_ She sweetly said, a smile on her lips as she spoke _"And I'm just trying to fix this mess… cause it needs to be fixed and sooner rather than later, you know. That has nothing to do with us… I do love you. Nothing has changed it and nothing would."_

He let out a relieved sigh before softly speaking again, "I love you too punkie. Call me later, alright?"

"_Sure thing babe, take care of the two of you… and Tobey too_."

"Will be done." He chuckled before hanging up. Then, almost distractedly, he turned around to re-enter the shop with a smile on his face… and he finally noticed something, _something_ that was perfect, just like her.

And it was definitely with a new spring in his step that he joined Trish again, a huge smile on his face as he pointed at an indistinct point behind himself.

"We'll take that, thanks."

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Everything fine?" The perky diva inquired as Ashley joined there in the car once again.

"Huh-uh, everything's alright." She confirmed with a smile, "I have a question though."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think you could drive me to the airport?"

"…the airport?" Mickie asked in surprise, "And where are you going?"

"St. Louis, Missouri." She announced staring right ahead of her.

* * *

_**Okay, let me know what you think**_ :)

* * *


	82. Save it for the Bedroom

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **GraffitiArtist INC**, **jash4ever**, **Cena130**, **xAttitudex **and **Mrs Legend Killer** (for some reason it always deletes your name when I type the dots, so forgive me for twisting your nick lol) for reviewing last chapter, you rock!

Okay, here's the deal: I had _much more_ ideas for this chappie… but this is already 11 pages long and I didn't want to bore you all to death; therefore I'm splitting said ideas in two parts. Sorry if that means this chapter sucks!

Hope you like it anyway! :)  
**R**&**R**

* * *

**Chapter 82 "Save it for the Bedroom"**

Upon leaving Ashley at the airport, after a whole series of 'Be careful!' and 'Call me if you need anything!' worth of any apprehensive mother, Mickie had suddenly realized that her own bright turquoise baseball cap she was sporting that morning was strangely missing. And considering that the hotel was the only place, besides the car, where she had stopped in the last few hours, she had probably left it right there. Especially since she remembered perfectly having it while the two girls drove towards their first destination a few hours earlier; and that after all Ashley couldn't have mistaken it for her own black skull-printed one.

Therefore that was the only plausible explanation. She had probably distractedly left it there while she waited outside Jericho's room, and then forgot everything about it once she had to leave, under the effect of such unexpected revelation.

Yes, that was definitely the case. Only, locating the hat was easy enough; the part she was having trouble with was the next action that just _had_ to follow… if she wanted to retrieve the missing item, of course. And as matter of fact, it happened that Mickie was particularly fond of her brand new custom-made hat.

Meaning, much to her dismay, that she had to get back to the hotel to take it back.

_Oh joy._

Not really something the brunette diva was looking forward to. Not at all. Hence it was with a muffled groan that she executed an audacious U turn and sped the car in the hotel's direction, trying to pep-talk herself up that the quicker was the better.

After all, how many were the chances of _him _catching her outside his door again? _Honestly_.

**x—x—x—x—x **

By the time Ashley's plane landed in St. Louis, the November afternoon was already fading into an early evening, welcoming the diva traveling from the warmer California with a chilly wind. Luckily for her though, she had already been to the Legend Killer's native house once, therefore there wasn't much time to waste outside in the cold weather; a cab was soon caught at the local airport and there she was now, headed to the Orton's household.

"Right," she muttered to herself whilst waiting for the taxi driver to give her back some changes "let's just hope he's really here and I've not just made a total fool out of myself."

"Everything alright miss?" The man, a friendly face in his mid-fifties, questioned mistaking her low tone for something addressed to him.

"Yeah, never mind." She offered a somewhat embarrassed smile, "And you can take the rest, it's okay." With a nod to answer his following thanks, she stuffed her hands in her military pants and marched towards the building, finding herself crossing her fingers inside the warm pockets.

_Please let him be here, please let him be here, please let him be here._

With such mental mantra busying her thoughts, the self proclaimed dirty diva took a final deep breath while she hopped on the few remaining steps that led on the white fenced porch and eventually rang the doorbell.

_Please let him be here, please let him be here, pleas—_

She didn't have much to wait though, cause just a couple of moments later the front door got opened, revealing a woman in her late forties/early fifties.

Ashley found herself relaxing into a relieved smile, at least her memory hadn't deceived her; there were no doubts on the resemblance in between Randy and his mother. If he had inherited his crystal blue eyes from his father, the nose and general shape of the face were definitely hers. This was the right house.

"Mrs. Orton?" She inquired tentatively smiling at the unaware woman.

"Yes," Edna Orton replied firmly yet somewhat cautiously "can I help you?" She offered a curious look at the blonde while taking in the sight before her eyes… the young girl in question looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite point the finger on where she had already seen her.

"I hope so." The punk embarrassedly chuckled, "By any chance is Randy at home? I'd really need to—"

Though, whatever she needed the Legend Killer for, her explanation was cut in mid-sentence as his mother let out a weary sigh, starting to close the door again.

"Another fan, I suppose." She mused with the door already half closed, "There's no need to make up stories, young lady, you're surely not the first one who tries to adduce excuses to see my son."

Taken aback by the unexpected reaction, and probably by the fact that the last time she had been called 'young lady' she was still in high school, Ashley took a moment to reply back under the intimidating weight of the inquisitive gaze.

"Would a signed photo be enough?" Mrs. Orton asked almost as this was some sort of routine. In fact the woman's tone sounded much more tired than really annoyed. Knowing the superstar in question, it wasn't hard to imagine some sort of _Randy Orton's glossy images take away_. Only thing missing was a huge bright-lettered sign and that could have easily been believable enough.

"Oh no no no!" the punk diva eventually rushed to explain forcing the amusing thought away, "I'm not a fan, I swear!"

"Sweetheart, in the last 4 hours that my son has been at home we've had two fake journalists and an improbable old classmate." She revealed with a knowing look, "Couldn't we cut it short please?"

"But I'm _really_ not a fan…!" Ashley almost panicked as the door got pushed towards her of another inch; at least she knew Randy was at home… even though that wasn't really helpful at the moment. Trying to make up her mind on what to do, which would be finding a way to call down her friend without sounding like a total crazy fangirl and probably have the police escorting her away, she didn't hear footsteps approaching… causing her to literally jump when with a sharp movement the door got suddenly completely opened once again.

"Mom, what are you doing?!" A male voice –and an indignant one at that- exclaimed in disbelief as his mom got pushed aside with no much attention, "She's not a fan!"

Already surprised by the situation, the punk could only blink a few times, her tongue suddenly tied. Before her eyes stood some sort of mini-Randy. An exact Legend Killer-replica. Same eyes, same handsome features, same haircut. The resemblance was quite shocking at first sight. Though the boy, obviously Randy's younger brother, was probably in his late teens.

"I'm telling you it's not a fan!" The latter insisted under his mother's muffled protest, "Don't you recognize her? It's Ashley Massaro! The former women's champion… and then you say the divas are your fave part of Raw. Honestly." He gave an amused snort.

"Manners, Nate." The woman slapped his son's arm before focusing again on Ashley, this time with an apologetic smile. "God, I'm so sorry…! I knew I had seen you somewhere else… I just couldn't picture it right away." She sincerely said taking the punk's hand in hers "And we've really been kinda assaulted this afternoon." She revealed with an eye-roll.

"It's alright," she couldn't help but giggle while she shook Edna's hand "I should have said it straight away."

"Please, only my mom wouldn't recognize you straight away… I mean… _dude_."

"Nathan!"

"What?!" The younger Orton protested, "It's true! How could you mistake her for some random girl? Have you looked at her? She's amaz—"

"Never mind my youngest son," Edna cut the admiration short by leading a much amused dirty diva inside and closing the door behind the three of them "he's a bit of a—"

"Oh don't worry about it," Ashley smiled back "not at all, really. I spend the majority of my time with your _oldest_ son." She stated as it was some obvious explanation… something that actually the two boys' mother immediately agreed on.

"Oh dear, I don't envy you."

"I do envy Randy though." Nathan chimed in, prompting Ashley to laugh.

"It's obvious that they're siblings, isn't it?" Edna sighed.

"I'm afraid it's very obvious, yes." She grinned, earning a smile in return.

"Look at me though, first accusing you and then even forgetting to introduce myself…" the woman shook her head, "You might as well think my boys took their lovely manners from their mom. I'm Edna, by the way. And I swear I tried to educate them." She added with an obvious amused edge in her voice, immediately earning a pleasant opinion in the dirty diva's books.

"Very glad to meet you, Mrs. Orton." Ashley politely smiled, "And I definitely believe you on that."

"Even better." She offered a good-natured smile, "And _please_, call me Edna."

"Alright then, Mrs— I mean Edna."

"You can call me Nathan." The younger boy piped up, offering Ashley a trademark grin she knew even too well.

"Oh please, as if she ever will need to call you." His mother scoffed and pushed him aside, prompting Ashley to giggle.

"Anyway I'm really sorry to disturb like that… but I'd really need to talk to Randy if that's possible."

"But of course! And please, no disturb at all. Nathan, go tell your brother that—" She suddenly stopped, doing a double take to rest her eyes on the diva once again, this time with some kind of hopeful expression, "Ooh is that the reason why he stormed in just like that earlier? Did you have a fight? Cause, I don't mean to intrude, really… but he hardly visits with his tight schedule and all… and when he does, it's obviously not so unexpected and in such a mood…"

By the sudden light in Mrs. Orton's eyes there were no doubts that she had just made the most classic motherly 2+2 assumption… only with the wrong second _2_ in question. Ashley's eyes visibly widened as she tentatively took a step back, both hands up as to reject the idea.

"Oh no no, I'm not your son's girlfriend." She clarified, blushing at least three different shades of red.

"It's alright," the wrong mother-in-law genuinely smiled "we're not one of those intrusive families… if you got what I mean. It's just… well, Randy's away most of the time, and he never mentioned anyone in a couple of years… I'm very glad to meet you indeed." She genuinely smiled. It was more than obvious that she was over the moon at the thought of his son having a special someone while he was on the road. After all, even when aged 30, for most of mothers their sons are never grown up enough. …Thing that could actually be true in case of the Legend Killer at hand.

Only for his mom's sweetness and obvious caring nature of the last words, Ashley would have gladly announced that she was right. It somewhat pained her to have to tell the woman she had taken it all wrong, she seemed so… genuinely happy at the thought of having met her future possible daughter-in-law…

"I'm very glad to meet you too, Mrs. Orton." She offered a truthful smile, "But I'm really just a friend of Randy. Honest. I'm John's girlfriend, I'd say you know him…?" She tentatively asked, hoping the name of her son's best friend would make her understand she wasn't just bluffing out of shyness.

"Ooh _John_. How lovely." She forced a smile but it was obvious she was let down by the revelation, "Yes, how silly of me… of course I saw you two together on Raw. I just thought… never mind." She quickly recovered with a good-natured sigh. "When my husband was with the company most of the romance things were scripted, so I just assumed…"

"So you're really Cena's girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh, I'm afraid I am." She chuckled at Nathan's inquiry; for some reason he seemed as disappointed as his mother. Though she would have guessed it was for another reason than wishing to have her as sister-in-law.

"Bummer."

"Nathan!"

"What?!"

"Would you go upstairs and tell your brother he has a special guest?" She asked with an eloquent look, one that probably meant '_and behave yourself, would you?!'_

"Yeah, I'm going." The boy sulkily agreed, not without an eye-roll, as he eventually marched towards the stairs.

"Sorry about him, he just turned 18 and is quite eager to follow in his brother's footsteps." Edna explained, "And not only wrestling wise, I'd say."

"It's okay." Ashley smiled back, she couldn't help but picture Trish there in her place… thinking her best friend would have fitted perfectly in the family. And then her thoughts unexpectedly took another turn… imagining how would it be when she was going to meet John's parents… and vice versa; they had only met the respective brothers for now, and while it had been a good experience on both sides, parents were… well, parents were always parents. It was with a struggle that she shied away from one particular amusing mental image of a terrified John as her mother not-so-subtly hinted at marriage and focused again on Mrs. Orton's words.

"So… about Raw, I really only watch the divas stuff… don't tell my son. I just didn't expect to find you on my doorstep this afternoon." She was saying lowering her voice almost in a whisper.

"Of course I won't mention it." The punk princess tried to hold back a giggle.

"And by the way, that Torrie girl? Oh my goodness, I can't stand her… I really hope you kick her butt next time." She announced in a conspiratorial tone, nudging the girl beside her with her elbow.

Perhaps it was the effect of finding out Randy's mother was a divas fan, that she was on her side, that she didn't like Torrie… or perhaps just the way she had just showed her support to the cause… but Ashley cheerfully erupted in a giggles-fit, Edna's own laughter following soon after.

**x—x—x—x—x **

In her mind, getting back to the hotel to take back the cap, had been pictured as some sort of James Bond mission; perfectly concluded with herself emerging victorious from the building after having swiftly –and mostly, unnoticed by anyone- retrieved the precious accessory.

Reality though wasn't such peachy as her daydreams; and, on top of that, mother nature hadn't been quite generous on _swiftness_ skills when it came down to the bouncy diva.

Therefore, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise finding out that her plan had ended in a total debacle.

Yes, just as she had guessed, Mickie had found the baseball cap right on the cream-colored carpet in the corridor outside Chris's room and she had promptly seized it… only that was when the resemblances with her original plan ended. In fact, picking up the hat, she had inexplicably slipped on the carpet and fell against some sort of small table resting against the wall, causing the lamp that was peacefully standing on the wooden surface to fall on the top of her head.

The collision –and probably the parade of curses that had followed- were enough to wake a particularly sleepy dormouse up; hence you can imagine the effect it had on anyone who instead was wide awake, and maybe whose room was just behind the opposite wall.

And actually…

"Stupid, freaking table!" Exclaimed the diva from her uncomfortable position on the floor with her back against the latter's feet, "Who puts a table in a bloody hotel corridor anyway?!"

"Ever heard of decorative interior design? You know, sometimes it's just needed to fill empty spaces." A quite amused voice suggested not too far from Mickie, who had been just _a bit_ more preoccupied with other matters at the moment to notice the adjacent door opening.

Her eyes slowly took in the sight before her; from the person's black shoes to a par of torn dark blue jeans, to a black long-sleeved buttoned-down shirt, to— wait! Was that something sparkling on the belt?

_Oh good God. Please. Anyone but—_

"Mickie, you alright?" And indeed _he_ was. None other than the self proclaimed sexy beast, Chris Jericho. Trust her luck to make such a scene –and such an idiot out of herself- in front of the person she had just found out to be the most awful one ever. Very charming, really.

"Yeah, just fine." She mumbled back, hastily removing the lamp's velvet top from her head… thing that was actually making her feel like a giant teapot.

"You sure?" He inquired with a half amused smile, "You're not going to faint on me, right?"

"No, obviously I'm not." She announced in her most dignified voice… that came out much funnier than what she had hoped for considering her current state. "I'm not a damsel in distress, so you can go now, thank you."

"Easy there," he promptly sprinted forward and caught her arm as she stood up, ignoring her insisted protests "you're bleeding from your forehead."

"Great." She muttered under her breath, instinctively raising a hand to touch the wounded spot… only it never reached her forehead cause he stopped her in a quick movement, pinning the arm to her side.

"What are you doing?!" She inquired rather hastily, the hostility clear in her voice.

"You need to get it cleaned up." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Thing that I'd like to get done, really, if you'd just let me go." She retorted narrowing her eyes at the superstar, who was standing so close to her that she could actually feel her breath on her face, making her feel quite uncomfortable at such proximity.

"Come inside, we'll get you sorted out." He good-naturedly offered.

"Hell no." She _not-so-good-naturedly_ replied.

"Come on, I don't bite."

"Why would you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Bite? I usually do that only in full-moon nights, when I come out of my casket and put on a dark cloak—"

"Help me, genius." She clarified with an eye-roll.

"Look, I know you probably don't trust me after what you've just heard…"

"Yeah, _probably._" She offered a matter-of-factly scoff.

"—I'm not that bad, alright?" He helplessly spread his other arm, "And you're bleeding."

"I might be bleeding, but you're still an ass."

"Would you please stop squirming around like a trapped rabbit?!" Chris huffed, "I have a first-aid kit in my room, I'm not trying to get you drugged and take advantage of you, honestly." He rolled his eyes.

"Right, I'm not Torrie after all."

"You jealous?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"You're really an idiot. And a dumb one at that." She placed her free arm on her hip, glaring at him.

"Still bleeding."

"Fine, lead the way!" Mickie finally agreed with a snap, making a great display of rubbing the spot on her forearm where he had held her as he followed him inside… not before he had shot her a winning smirk, of course.

**x—x—x—x—x **

After having told Nathan to let the so-called special guest (whose identity his younger brother had pointedly refused to reveal) come up, Randy was distractedly pacing his room, glancing outside the window to check if there was some car he knew parked outside… but _nothing_. Nothing at all that could give him some hint on who had come to visit him.

His curiosity didn't have to wait much to be satisfied though, cause a few minutes later his room's door got slowly opened up after a light knock and he was left to stare at the blonde in disbelief, his mouth in the perfect shape of an O.

"Hey Legend Killer," Ashley greeted with a wide grin on her face "is that any way to welcome your supposed female best friend?"

"Ashley—" He simply stated, confusion clearly etched on his features.

"Nice to see at least you still remember my name." She took a few steps forward, still grinning from ear to ear.

"But what— what are you doing here?!" He eventually started to recover, spreading his arms as that would confirm the geographic whereabouts of that _here_.

"Your bro told me I could come up." She innocently shrugged.

"You know what I mean… why you came here in St. Louis?" He clarified, holding back an eye-roll.

"Just popping in for a quick visit?" She tentatively asked.

"…Right, all the way from California." This time he didn't refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's what happens when some people just disappear in thin air from one day to another." She countered with a knowing look, "You end up traversing several states in your freakin' Californian weather clothes to see them."

"…Touché."

"Heck yes _touché_. Don't you know how worried sick we were?!" She exclaimed.

His mouth twitched in amusement for the split of a second as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "_You_ were worried sick, Ash. I doubt any other one was." He obviously hinted at John and Trish… clearly refusing to say that openly.

"So what?" She offered an overdramatic pout, folding her arms as she let herself down next to him "Am I less important than any other one?"

"Nope, I dare say you're not." He said in amusement.

"Well then, dare it… you idiot." She huffed, "You could have at least make a phone call or something telling me you were about to leave."

He absent-mindedly acknowledged her words with a nod, "Is John here with you?"

She simply shook her head in negative answer. "Nope."

"Has he sent you?"

"No!" She seemed outraged by the question, "Why would have him?! Look, really, you're losing points by the seconds Mr. RKO… can't I care for you too?"

"That's not what I meant." He lightly chuckled brushing his hand against her back for a quick moment, "I don't know if he told you but we got in some kind of an argument last night and so—"

"He briefly mentioned it." She shrugged her shoulders, "Though the black eye he was sporting when he came back after he left with the solely purpose of taking Tobey back was quite a giveaway, I'm telling you." She sarcastically said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, touché all over again." He threw both hands up in mock-defense, "So did he tell you? The reason why we're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment?"

"You mean the Torrie thing? Yeah, he told me. About time, I may add."

At the revelation that she indeed knew John had seen him leaving with the Boise belle that infamous night, Randy could only blink a few times in utter puzzlement, carefully eyeing the dirty diva sat next to him.

"What?" She inquired, "you look… _bewildered_."

"I'm just trying to find out if you're here to beat me up… or directly murder me, perhaps. I'd like to write down my last will first if you have nothing to object."

"And why should I?" Ashley asked in a midst of frustration and amusement.

"What? Object to my testament?"

"Kill you." She clarified with a glare.

"Well, let me consider the situation," he mused rubbing his chin with a hand "maybe because I beat your boyfriend up? Or wait, wait… maybe cause you agree with him that I'm secretly trying to take you away from him?" He offered an eye-roll, "Or perhaps just cause now you know about the Torrie thing?"

A moment of silence followed said sarcastic speech, preparing the Legend Killer to some yelling –and maybe physical aggression- that actually never happened.

"John thinks… _what?!_" The punk at least brought herself to ask, obvious disbelief etching the last word.

"…Shouldn't you be screaming about the other part? You know, blonde curls… quite the skank… took you out trying to get to your boyf—"

"Oh, shut up." An exasperated Ashley commanded throwing her hands up in frustration, "Obviously you didn't really sleep with Torrie. And _obviously_ you're not secretly lusting over me." She raised an eyebrow at him before letting herself collapse back on his bed, "Gosh, why are the boys in my life so… _dense_?!" She groaned for good measure, running a hand over her face.

"Hey, I'm not dense!" Randy quickly defended himself, "I just thought— look, I don't know, I half expected you to share John's opinion and wanted to kick my ass or something."

It was with a weary sigh that she dragged herself into an upright position as well, shaking her hair away from her face and resting an elbow on his shoulder while she leant closer to him.

"Randy _freakin'_ Orton," she slowly stated "you may be such a dumb ass when you want to, but you're surely _not_ a backstabber. You love Trish… and even if you're mad at her you wouldn't cheat on her. And I'll never believe that you cheated on her with Torrie indeed; not knowing what she did to me. I trust you."

"That's… that's… something kinda _nice_ to say." He managed to say at last, sincerely overwhelmed by her truthful words.

"Glad you noticed, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes and softly slapped his cheek just to get back to their usually playful interaction, "Now, with that being asserted, would you stop talking nonsense and listen to me? I have big things to tell you… concerning yourself, Trish, _Jerky_…"

"Ash," he countered with a sigh "I appreciate you even came all the way here to talk to me and stuff, but… I still think the way I was thinking yesterday. That's it." He helplessly shrugged.

"No, that's _not_ it." She firmly retorted, "Cause I don't want to _talk_ to you about this. I'd rather… let you listen for yourself."

And with that she eventually took a small recorder out of her side pocket, positioning it in between the two of them, ready to switch it on.

"What's that?" The 3rd generation superstar asked in mild confusion.

"Oh I went to pay Mr.Y2Jerk a visit this morning… it turned out quite interesting. You have no idea what amazing story he had to share… or something like that." She enigmatically smiled before pressing the small _'on'_ button, "Shall we?"

**x—x—x—x—x**

It was safe to state that Mickie James had never felt more self-conscious in her whole life as in this right moment, with the diva sat on the edge of Chris Jericho's bed and the bed's owner himself towering over her while he proceeded to meticulously medicate the wound on her forehead.

She felt as if she was ready any minute to snap with a "never mind" and rush outside the room without giving him any more chance to object; actually she could even picture the scene in her mind. He was going to be taken by surprise too, a chance more for her to go away undisturbed.

Yes, that could quite do. There was only one little problem though… that tiny, insignificant problem being her own Achilles' heel: blood.

That's right. Brave and strong former women's champion was afraid of blood. It wasn't like she used to badly freak out once she saw a drop of two... that had only happened _once_ when she thought she was going to bleed herself to death and instead it was a bit more than a paper cut… but _honestly_, there wasn't even the point now.

Point was more the fact that she was silently grateful to the man who was now sparing her the dreaded sight. And she couldn't even begin to think how _wrong_ that was.

The man in question had schemed with the devil herself –unfortunately known also as Torrie Wilson- to get Trish, one of her closest friend on the red roster, to break up with whom, according to Ashley, was the man of her life; and Mickie had no reasons to doubt the dirty diva's words on that. Hence, at the moment she should have avoided the jerk like the plague… and not sitting on his bed while he took good care of her.

_The rescuing idiot._

"Almost done." Chris announced as he obviously mistook her scoff for an impatient sigh, "Just a band-aid and you'll be as new as ever." He added aiming a halfhearted smile at her.

"Alright." Was the only mutter that followed as she immediately cast her eyes down, determined on avoiding his gaze.

The movement didn't go amiss on Y2J who, in return, silently let out a sigh. If she wasn't having the time of her life, his day surely hadn't taken a much better turn. Yes, there was no reason for him to share her same conflicting feelings, but he wasn't feeling any better at that.

Truth was that after hearing his cruel and foolish plan laid out –for the first time out loud- by Ashley, and after having met Mickie's utterly despairing and disbelieving gaze, he had started to doubt himself. Maybe for the first time ever as well.

He didn't know what had gotten into him, but all of a sudden it was like the brunette's inquisitive gaze he had witnessed before the two girls stormed away earlier had put things in perspective for the sparkly superstar. And he wasn't liking that one bit.

That was right, Chris Jericho was finally having doubts about the mess he had created. Though that wasn't so simple and painless as just saying it. He was actually feeling like some sort of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hide, torn in between two different sides of him. The 'before' and the 'after'.

And, mostly, there was something even more foolish inside of him that was making him feel quite desperate for the diva before his eyes to believe he wasn't completely and utterly bad; that there was still some good in him. Thing that he actually wasn't able to explain even to himself, especially considering that during all those several confrontations he had with Ashley in the last weeks he had never felt even remotely guilty.

It was something quite disconcerting to tell the truth.

"Here we go." He drawled out as he finished the job, "Now if you don't see any flying birdies I'd say you're quite well." He chuckled.

"_Birdies_?" Mickie questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Like in cartoons…" he clarified feeling all of a sudden quite awkward as he took a few steps back from her "you know, Tweety and Silvester…"

"…Right." She pursued her lips tightly, trying not to crack even the smallest of smiles at what sounded actually kinda… cute. "I'd better go now." She announced standing up and already taking a step towards the closed door.

"No birdies then?"

"No birdies." She confirmed with a stiff nod, ignoring his tentative smile while she turned her head the other way.

"Mickie, wait." He called out, slightly panicking, while her hand was already closing on the knob.

"What?" Her cascade of brown curls flew on her shoulders as she turned towards him once again, a blank expression on her soft features.

"Please… don't go." He almost whispered.

As predictable, that request took the diva by surprise, causing her eyes to visibly widen; at least though she didn't show any signs of disgust… thing that actually make the once undisputed champion felt somewhat relieved.

"Why?" She questioned in understandable confusion, a frown on her face.

"Because… I don't trust myself right now." He admitted in a low tone, his face visibly crumpling almost as he was making a huge effort at controlling his emotions at the moment, "I just— I can't bear to be alone with myself at the moment, I— don't go, _please_." He sternly replied.

Perhaps it was the definitely unusual sight of a struggling Chris Jericho, or perhaps it was the quite inexplicable feeling of her heartbeat incomprehensibly racing all of a sudden; but Mickie found her hand slowly coming to rest back on her side again while she nodded her head.

"…Okay." She simply whispered, feeling suddenly ditzy and almost out of herself as their eyes locked.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: **_So, how will things go with Mickie and Chris since she has agreed to remain? And what will Randy's reaction be when he finds out the truth? Also, John & Trish will return in the next one. Please let me know if you liked this one! =)


	83. Two is Always Better Than One

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Ashleymassarophan1**, **Arinah**, **jash4ever**,** Prince of Punk**, **Cena130**, **Mrs Legend Killer**, **MissMikkiMouse** and **AshMattXoXo** for reviewing last chapter... you rock!

Hope you like this one as well... the end is getting way closer! :)  
**R**&**R** please

* * *

**Chapter 83**** "Two is Always Better Than One"**

As soon as the registration ended and the play button automatically bounced up in its normal position with a soft _pop_, Ashley lifted her eyes on the Legend Killer again, an expectant look on her face.

An expression that, as silent as it was, spoke volumes in the perfect stillness of the room.

And she didn't have to wait much longer for Randy's reaction actually, cause after only a few seconds to digest the weight of such information, he stood up and silently marched towards the window… only to turn to face the blonde a moment later, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow."

A somewhat triumphant grin spread on Ashley's features at the barely breathed out comment. "I know, right?!"

"I can't believe it, I mean all this time—"

"Uh-huh." She emphatically confirmed as he trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief. "Basically he and Torrie set this whole thing up even before he got back… you heard him. As… fucked up as it sounds, I know." She added with a light grimace, biting on her bottom lip.

"That's the most insane thing I've ever heard." Randy echoed, shock still etched on his face. "I mean, at this point we've long known that Torrie was a crazy bitch, but Jericho—"

"He must've lost it bad, yeah." She lightly sighed, "I think… I think this morning after he confirmed this whole thing was the first time I've ever seen him more like himself since he got back." She mused a bit later, reliving in her mind the moment before she and Mickie eventually left. "And trust me, I've had quite a few chats with him lately."

Randy absent-mindedly nodded at the blonde's eye-roll, his mind always racing ahead; then he suddenly stopped while he paced the small space in between one side of the bed and the window, slightly narrowing his eyes at her.

"Wait a moment, how on earth did you manage to get _that _from him willingly?"

"Oh, the confession?" She nonchalantly flipped her hair back, "I have my means of coercion, of course."

"…Right." He unsurely commented before laughing in her face, "C'mon spill it."

"What?" Ashley glanced at the superstar in outrage "You're doubting that I was able to… sex him up to get this very important piece of information and sacrifice my honor for you, my friend?!"

"Yeah."

"…Meanie." She muttered folding her arms, a pout aimed in his direction for good measure. "For your information, I would have been totally able succeeded in that… direction."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Randy chuckled at the obvious perplexity on her face as she concluded her speech, it was obvious that she didn't even know herself how the conversation had taken such a turn. "I just think too much of you to believe you would have done such a thing. Besides, this whole thing is just enormously fucked up like that… no pun intended." He added a casual shrug.

"Alright, fair enough." Ashley eventually settled the matter with an eye-roll "I just played little spies with Mickie. It worked. _Evidently_." She sheepishly grinned, clearly impressed by her own succeeded mission.

"Yeah, I can quite see that." He couldn't hide his impressed amusement at the confession, slightly shaking his head "You're unbelievable, you know?"

"I was going for something a bit more like _genius_, but that would do too. I mean, that's not really the point now. Point is that now we finally know the whole, objective, truth." She gave a sharp nod "So, what are you going to do?"

"Do?" He looked at her in perplexity "What I'm going to do?"

"Yeah, now that you can be completely sure that Trish didn't cheat on you, that it was all a set up." The punk girl clarified with a matter-of-fact hand-movement.

Randy merely offered a humorless chuckle, casually folding his arms on his chest. "Ash, I'm not going to do anything. This… this doesn't really change things for me, for us.

She blinked a few times in surprise, taken aback by his ultimate reaction. "What? But of course it does…! Now everything can go back to normal… you and Trish can fix things since obviously nothing happened in between them, and… well, John will surely understands what he believed he saw in between you and Tor—"

"—Ash, hold on." He cut her off, shaking his head in the process. "I truly appreciate you did all this for me… but that can never work. Yeah, I know what happened now, but so what? I sill say what I told you the other day… why didn't she try to explain it to me herself? Or, even better, why didn't she come to me in the first place when all this began? She should've confided in me and none of that would have happened, you know?" He let out a sigh, "And no offence, but as far as John is concerned, I don't know what to do with his friendship if he needs a registered tape to know I wouldn't hook with Torrie." He concluded with some sort of apologetic shrug, more for Ashley's sake than for the mentioned superstar, truth be told.

"Fine… so I just did all this for nothing." She eventually commented with a pout, her chin propped on her closed fists as she laid forward with her elbows on the knees "Thank you very much."

"Hey, look at the bright side," The younger of the two countered with a chuckle "you did this to show the world how much you love your very best friend, Randy Orton."

"Way to force me into regretting that, ledge."

"Oh, that stings." He wholeheartedly laughed.

"Well, okay, let's look at the bright side…I flew all the way here to make you laugh at least."

"Indeed." Randy confirmed with a chuckle, "So since you're here you want to spend the night? Just let me warn you that mom is re-decorating the guest rooms… meaning you have either the couch, that quite frankly is uncomfortable as hell, or you get to share this awesome bed with yours truly."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at him "Now who's trying to sex me up, huh?"

"Oh snap Ash, one can't hide anything from you." He let out a laugh as he set down next to her again, an arm around her shoulders "You want a ride to the airport?"

"Yes, please." Ashley accepted with a playful smile, nudging him in the ribs.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Special delivery." Trish announced with a smile whilst she walked back to the living room after the successful shopping session of that morning, handing a plate of muffins to John before sitting down on the couch next to him.

"…Wait a minute, little miss cook. You managed to make these just while I took a shower?!" The Chain Gang soldier asked in puzzlement, suspiciously eying the very pregnant woman sat on his right side.

She merely rolled her eyes, an amused smile gracing her features none the less. "Don't be silly, they're left over from this morning. Not even I can be that obsessive-compulsive."

"Right, my bad." He offered with a sheepish grin "Then thanks for the kind offer… hmm still soft." He appreciatively added after taking a bite "What do I owe this for anyway?"

"Well… for once for humoring me with my little culinary obsession of late," now it was Trish's turn to sheepishly grin at him, making John let out a silent chuckle in response "then for allowing me to help you choosing the ring for Ash, and last but not least… for baby-sitting me. C'mon," she added with a good-natured roll of eyes at his quiet attempt of protest "don't you think I know my best friend enough to know she left you in charge?"

"Alright, busted." John raised one arm in mock surrender, the injured one holding the plate "but it's not a problem at all, really. More like a pleasure."

"Right… what a suck up." She muttered, pretending to turn her head not to make him hear and prompting them both to burst out laughing.

"What?!" He feigned an offended look "Don't you think I'd rather look after you and my little upcoming niece instead than baby-sitting Randy?"

"Well, if you put it this way…" She let out a giggle, eventually sobering up as the superstar kept enjoying his snack. "Hey John?"

"Huh?" He managed to utter with a mouthful.

"Did Ash go to Randy? Honest, please. You can tell me."

The former WWE champ studied Trish's unreadable but calm expression for a few seconds, lightly biting on his bottom lip, before eventually bringing himself to answer the unexpected question.

"Yeah, I think she did. I mean… I don't know for sure yet, she wasn't utterly precise with her whereabouts earlier on the phone, but I do know she's taking care of the situation… or at least trying to."

"Well I'm glad if she did." The Canadian sadly smiled, "At least we don't have to worry about him doing anything stupid like going after Chris or something if she's with him… right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He half-heartedly shrugged at her anxious want of confirmation.

Trish didn't even notice the gesture, busy fidgeting with her hands while she talked on, her hazel eyes fixed on an indefinite spot on the carpet at their feet. "I would hate for him to be alone… it's not his fault if everything fell apart, after all. He should be the one graced with your guys' company, not me."

"What's this nonsense?" John begged to differ as he gingerly placed the plate on his lap, outstretching his previously busy hand to rest on top of Trish's and stop this way her nervous movement. "It was nobody's fault… well, at least not yours I mean." He corrected himself once she shot him a perplexed look "And we're definitely not picking sides either. Really. It's just… more _convenient_ like this… isn't it?"

"I guess," she let out a humorless chuckle "so how come you're the one taking care of me today? Did you guys make '_let's keep an eye on the fallen apart couple_' shifts or something?"

"Nah, not really" he echoed with a chuckle of his own "I'm just very lucky. So our poor punkie got stuck with the Legend Killer… bless her."

"John, you're aware that the simple fact that I'm carrying a child doesn't make me any dumber?" Trish questioned un amusement "I can sense something is going on… not to mention the quite obvious fact that you're suddenly sporting a black eye… which, with all due respect to my girly's skills, I doubt she gave you."

"Alright, alright," he reluctantly obliged with a deep sigh under her inquisitive gaze "gee, I can't keep anything away from the two of you."

"You know it, Cena. So spill the beans, go on." The blonde urged with a satisfied expression.

"Okay, it's true, Randy and I had a fight last night while you and the girls were busy partying." He revealed with a somewhat casual shrug, as if it was definitely not a big deal.

"Alright… what was that about exactly?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, really."

"Oh, really?" She shot him an inquisitive glance as he tried to fake a convincing smile "Cause it doesn't look like nothing considering the state of your face and the fact Ashley is the one hanging around him now. Not that I'm saying they're not friends or the two of us are not, don't get me wrong, I enjoy your company. It's just that… you and Randy have always been an item. As wrong as it sounds, sorry." She added after a pause, an apologetic smile in John's direction.

The latter silently chuckled at the last remark, nervously scratching his knee while he avoided looking at the diva. "I assure you that Ash would have loved to spend this time with yo—"

"Avoiding my question, once again, buddy." Trish cut him off with an all too sweet smile that announced nothing but trouble for the evasive guy. "And of course she would have loved to," she scoffed "don't I know that. Now tell me the truth or you're about to find out what my hormonal temper really consists of… and if you think you've formed a good idea of that till now, let me tell you that you haven't seen anything _yet_."

"At your service, ma'am." John hardly swallowed at the threat "We fought about this whole… thing going on. It didn't start like this, obviously, I just went to his place to get Tobey's back and then, you know how these things go," he let out a weary sigh and masked his eyes for a brief moment "one word leads to another… probably things you didn't even mean in the first place, and shit happens."

Trish seemed to consider the answer carefully for a few seconds, absent-mindedly nodding her head while she mused over John's words; then she lifted her gaze on him once again, lightly placing a hand on his right knee to make him look back at her. "Is this as bad as when the two of you refused to speak to each other for days when Randy didn't tell you he was the new contender for the title and instead he RKO'ed Ash in the ring and we had literally to force you to get back on speaking terms again?" She inquired raising an eyebrow at him.

The Chain Gang soldier grimaced at the precise question, not wanting to give away any details for obvious restraint of confessing anything about what he had seen with Torrie, or furthermore of his accusations on the way the Legend Killer felt about Ashley. "Sorta worse than that." He eventually revealed, immediately shifting closer to the Canadian before she could even utter a single word in reaction. "But it's going to be okay, you'll see, we'll fix it." He blatantly lied "That's why Ash is there with him too, isn't it? Playing peace maker. You know he will compel to her attempts." He offered a slightly amused smile, "You don't have to worry about that at all. Fights happen… then you make up, it's okay. You only need to worry about you and the little princess… especially if she's going to be anyway like her daddy, I'd say we'll have trouble to pay in that case."

As unconvinced as his good-natured reassurances, Trish couldn't help but smile at John's last words, biting on her bottom lip as she imagined her daughter. "I know, she's already showing mommy a bit of _his_ temper… kicking all day long." She let out a soft giggle, "And I know… stress doesn't help her, so I promise I'll try my best not to worry about this too, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." John agreed patting her on the knee, a smile playing on his features.

"You know," she mused a bit later "I can't wait to see her, to hold her in my arms… I want her to feel safe with me someway. Even in the midst of all this… chaos."

"She will be safe with you, Trish, she already is right _there_. As much as it freaks me out to think about that." He sheepishly grinned, causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry, I wasn't counting on you to assist me through labour." She playfully rolled her eyes, "But I know something you can do to help me. Actually that will help me very, very, very much."

"God… you're not trying to seduce me, are you? Cause, honestly, I really don't think this will be a good idea—"

"John!" She slapped his arm as he swiftly tried to move away from her "Have you gone _crazy_?! Of course I'm not!" The blonde shouted in disbelief.

"Well okay then… much better, I mean… yeah." He shrugged in obvious embarrassment "It's just that, you know, hormones and stuff…"

"I'd suggest you to shut up on the topic right now."

"I'd happily oblige. So, umm what can I help you with now that we… got that out of the way?"

The scowl on the former women's champion quickly dissolved into an exited grin, her hands grasping together in excitement while she angled her body better towards him, not without a few difficulties considering her current size. "When are you going to propose to Ash?"

"Oh god," John smacked a hand on his forehead, his laughter filling the living room "you're never going to give up on that… are you?"

"Not at all." She grinned.

"Fine, then will you just go upstairs and take your nap or something if I told you I'm planning on doing it next Sunday after the PPV?"

"Aaaah!" She squealed for joy "Really?"

"Really."

"Awww! Alright, I'm going now… we have plenty of time to talk about it in the next two days then." She cheerfully added as John helped her up, "Aw don't sulk pretty boy, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, I bet." John let out a snort as she slowly started to climb the stairs, turning then his head ahead of him again, letting out a sigh for no reason in particular. Lightly shaking his head at the just had conversation, a soft smile gradually started to play on his lips as he almost absent-mindedly reached for his jeans' pocket… taking out a dark blue velvet box.

Propping it open, the engagement ring he had chosen for the self proclaimed Dirty Diva glanced back at him, beautifully reflecting the soft light of the room. He weighed the item up in his opened palm for a few seconds, before enclosing it in his fist in a sharp movement as to make sure it was real, this was happening.

"I do." He whispered before tucking it away in the safety of his protective box again, a wide smile spreading on his face by now as he rested his head back on the couch.

**x—x—x—x—x **

If, for some odd and inexplicable obscure force that had suddenly clearly taken control over her will, Mickie had obliged to Chris' request of not leaving him alone just yet, she surely wasn't feeling all too happy with her choice now that the two were strolling through the streets side by side like two friends or just two persons who had even only a remote acquaintance with each other.

Thing that actually wasn't even the case since the diva couldn't quite recall more than 5 times during which the two had shared a few words with each other; and anyway, each of the aforementioned occasions were restricted to busy airports or arenas. Situations where she was confident enough in her own environment… quite the opposite of the present one.

Sweating palms tightly clasped together while they walked on showed all the diva's discomfort at finding herself alone with Chris Jericho, a man whom opinion she had of had radically changed, and not for the best, in the last couple of hours. Terribly unsure on either what to do or say, she aimed a surreptitious sideways glance at him, only to notice how his expression was almost blank as he firmly stared ahead of them both.

While Mickie wondered whether or not she was required to say anything to snap him out of his trance, the self proclaimed Sexy Beast suddenly seemed to wake up on his own doing when he felt the pressure of her gaze on himself, eventually remembering that he wasn't alone with his misery. Quietly clearing his throat, he was the one this time to turn to glance at the petite figure at his side, who in meanwhile was busy staring at the pavement with a new found interest.

"I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable."

Almost startled by being thus unexpectedly addressed, and by the genuine tone in which he had spoken, Mickie's head jerked up in his direction with a sharp movement… much to her physical discomfort due to the blow she had recently received.

"Hey, careful there." Chris promptly reached out to assist her swaying figure, a hand instinctively flying to smooth the hair on her forehead where he had carefully medicated her, only to be retrieved in embarrassment when she instinctively recoiled at his touch.

"…Better?" He added immediately after, trying to recompose himself after the –rejected- kind gesture dictated by the spur of the moment.

"Yeah… thanks." The brunette replied equally awkwardly, absent-mindedly adjusting her brunette locks whilst trying to avoid meeting his gaze.

"Good, you— you need to—"

"—be careful, yeah." Mickie finished for him with a tiny smile "Don't worry, I told you I'm not going to faint on you. At least not today. We'll save that for another dangerous adventure."

"I'm glad to hear so," he echoed with the same slightly amused tone "at least I won't need to add that to the guilt of having dragged you into this."

Mickie couldn't help but feel sorry for the superstar as she silently observed by the corner of her eye how his shoulders sunk as he continued, any touch of amusement already over.

"Don't worry about that," she tried to conjure up a convincing neutral tone "you're not making me uncomfortable— well, alright," she had to correct herself with an eye-roll under his knowing stare, one of his eyebrows raising at her blatant lie "but it's not you like _you_, it's… the situation."

Whether Chris agreed or not on that was not to be known to her though, cause he simply acknowledged her words with a nod as they continued towards their unknown direction, his hands finding shelter in his jeans pocket from the early November's cold air, leaving the diva to wonder why on earth now she was even lying trying not to make him feel any worse when he was the one who deserved all what he was going through in the first place.

A few minutes proceeded this way in silence, each one of the odd duo too busy with their own thoughts to even attempt to make small talk; then it was again Y2J the one to break the silence, and again in a somewhat caring tone that startled the diva.

"Oh," he exclaimed in sudden realization as he stopped her by gently placing a hand on her forearm "I didn't realize what time it was… did you have lunch before… you know?" He gingerly gestured with his index finger to her forehead, prompting Mickie to bit on her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing in his face for the amusing absurdity of the situation. Or for her own clumsiness. Either way, she was well aware of that option not being the best reaction ever at the present, already enough awkward, situation.

"Nope, actually I didn't."

"Well, I've been told there's a place around here that—"

"Chris," she blurted out almost in a pleading tone, slightly shaking her head "I'm not really hungry… that's alright." She lamely lied, the fact that being forced into a still small place in his company would have been much worse than simply wandering around clearly etched on her facial features.

"Right… of course." He tried to take the blow lightly, a dark chuckle escaping his lips a moment later "After all why in hell would you even want to spend time with a monster like me in the first place, right? Never mind, I'll free you to go now… thanks for bearing with me as long as you could, Mickie James." And with that and a hint of nod in her direction, Chris swiftly turned on his heels and proceeded in the opposite direction, crossing the street.

Taken aback by that, and even more by the strange feeling that started to form in the pit of her stomach while observing the back of his leaving figure, Mickie let out a deep frustrated huff, her hands flying onto her hips in a helpless gesture while she glanced around herself. _"Oh screw that."_ She muttered to herself before speeding up to cross the street as well, calling out his name with all her breath.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Your prince not answering?" Randy inquired with a snicker as Ashley joined him once again in the airport's waiting room before the boarding.

"Nope, and stop teasing." The self proclaimed Dirty Diva confirmed with an eye-roll, sitting next to him and aiming an elbow in his ribs… though the blow was swiftly dodged by the superstar who wholeheartedly laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders, moving her petite frame closer to him.

"You know that's my purpose number one in life, messing with you. You can't take that away from me now… can you?"

Ashley let out a frustrated groan as he attempted a pout to make her give up on the subject, edging away from the third generation superstar.

"Don't even try that lost puppy look on me Orton, you know full well it never worked before."

"That's cause I'm not really trying," he quickly retorted with a scoff "you should know that no woman has ever resisted to this face."

"Right," Ashley erupted into a genuine laugh "keep believing that, ledge."

"What? That's truth!" He protested as she complacently patted his cheek "Honestly."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"Okay then, believe what you want." Randy grumpily folded his arms "I've always known there was something wrong with you… that's why you're not responding properly to my charms. After all you chose John over me in the first place…" Another scoff was used to remark the absurdity of such decision "Foolish, foolish girl."

"Yeah, now that you mention it I've always had that suspect myself, my bad." She played along with a sarcastic eye-roll, giggling nevertheless in the end. "Anyways, as lovely as it's been, I think now I should definitely go and fly back to the one my senses are so wrongly receptive for."

"Off you go then, don't worry, I'm not going to miss you."

"Pff, I don't need _you_ to miss me, boy. I'm already satisfied with winning the attentions of another Orton, I'd say it's enough for today."

"What?" Randy was left to blink in confusion as he stood up to follow the diva "What's that supposed to mean? Surely my father didn't—"

"Nooo!" the dirty blonde haired girl couldn't refrain from laughing in his face "I mean your brother, idiot!"

"Oooh." His expression relaxed into one of understanding only for a brief moment before a perplexed frown made him cock his head on a side, carefully studying Ashley's innocent smile. "Wait a moment, what about Nate?"

"What can I say," she flipped her hair back while a grin appeared on her features "he looked quite disappointed in the fact that I was already taken. Poor kid, I hope he doesn't take rejection as his older brother."

"Haha, so funny. I don't even take a rejection, for your information."

"You just did."

"No, I didn't."

"I just rejected you."

"I told you I wasn't trying hard enough."

"Bullshit."

"Fly back to California and don't ever set foot in Missouri again." Randy let out an impatient groan while pushing the diva forward towards her line.

"Geez, how pushy." She retorted with a huff "I'll tell you what, if in a totally screwed up and surreal scenario I should ever decide in between you and your brother as the last two men on earth… then I would pick you. Alright?"

"…Better. Can I tell him?"

"Who? John or your brother?"

"My bro." He clarified with an eye-roll, "I doubt telling John would make our current situation any better."

"Right… but no, of course you _can't_ tell him!"

"Okay, okay, don't get upset with me now!" The Legend Killer raised both hands in mock surrender after she hit him on the shoulder.

"Am I free to go now?" Ashley retorted with a sigh.

"Yup."

"Gosh, about time. So…" She trailed off biting on her bottom lip.

"C'mon," he playfully rolled his eyes "don't get too emotional or anything now. I'll just see you on Sunday at the PPV, can't you go just a couple of days without yours truly?"

The punk's lips curved upwards in a soft smile at his trademark attitude, ready to answer with a question of her own. "You'll be alright, huh?"

"Of course I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Randy huffed but agreed nevertheless, "And you… you take care of… you know, _things_ at home."

"I will, don't worry about that. See you, then."

"Yeah, see you." He echoed almost in a whisper as she turned her back at him, only to outstretch his arm in a sudden movement and reaching for her arm, pulling the diva back to him into a surprising embrace.

Caught up in the unexpected gesture, Ashley was merely able to silently gasp in surprise as she felt Randy's arms softly enclosing around her, tentatively hugging him back only after a few seconds.

"I'm not good with words," the Legend Killer nearly whispered in her ear "but thanks for… you know. Going there, coming here… everything. Thanks for _everything_. It means so much."

"It's okay," Ashley softly smiled as the two pulled apart "you don't need to thank me. Just know you're not alone, alright?"

"Alright." He soon mirrored her smile whilst she walked away again after a somewhat awkward nod from his side. Then, whilst she turned once again to wave at him, a realization suddenly hit him. "Hey!" He screamed to catch her attention "That last men on earth thing doesn't sound so flattering now!!!"

"See ya on Sunday!" She feigned an innocent look at his indignant protest, waving one more time before proceeding with the rest of her line.

**x—x—x—x—x **

It took Mickie a good five minutes of jogging and having to jump over some sort of parapet at one side of the street to find the first ever undisputed champion in history calmly sat on the shore in a some sort of secluded beach corner, his legs outstretched on the sand, his figure propped on his elbows.

"God," the heavily breathing diva blurted out as she let herself collapse next to him "you surely run fast for one of your size."

"Listen who's speaking." Was the reply that followed with a snort after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey, I'm well proportioned."

Chris finally turned his head to study her figure with a somewhat inquisitive gaze until he focused again on the sea in front of them, not before an appreciative half nod.

"Likewise."

"Likewise… what?" Mickie's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

"I'm well proportioned too, Mickie James. Don't let me strip off my clothes now to let you admire the perfection of my body, please. I don't wish to offer a show." He smugly explained as he adjusted himself in a sitting position, though from his tone it was well clear that he was just messing with her.

"Don't worry, I'll believe you on your word. No need of demonstrations." She retorted with an equally amused scoff, sarcastically rolling her eyes when their gazes met for the split of a second.

"Why did you catch up with me?" Chris eventually asked a bit later, his hand absent-mindedly playing with a small branch found in the sand, his eyes cast down.

"You told me you didn't want to be alone. And I accepted to take you company." She simply replied with a shrug of shoulders, "I— I don't like to take my word back."

A soft chuckle was the only –evidently pleased- response that followed while the diva pressed her knees to her chest, embracing them with both arms.

"Can I ask you something?" She was again the next to speak, asking permission in a low tone.

"Shoot ahead."

"I don't— get you. I don't get you at all." Mickie slowly voiced out her doubts, "I mean… how can you be so cold hearted and basically, well, an ass to do all what you just confessed to Ashley earlier… and then be the same person you've been to me today? Cause you've been… nothing but nice to me. And I really don't understand it."

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, huh?" He echoed with a humorless chuckle.

"…Yeah."

Chris let out a deep breath before musing over the diva's question for a few moments, stealing a sideways glance at her creased forehead; it was clear that she was trying very hard to understand him, that she was giving him the benefit of the doubt for some unintelligible and underserved reason… and that warmed his heart towards the once psycho diva.

"That's a really good question." He eventually responded, "Though I'm not sure I can give you an equally good answer. To be honest I've been asking the same myself since today's episode, yeah." Another sigh was in order as the blonde closed his eyes trying to make order in his troubled mind. "I don't know, Mickie, I'm afraid I don't. I didn't mean for things to go like this… at least not from the start. I hadn't planned it all since the moment things between Trish and I were over, I can swear upon that. It's not a secret anymore for you that at some point along the line we fell apart… I can't give you the right reasons, it just… happened. She always away with the WWE, me always away with the band… I think it's safe to say that we lost each other though we didn't have the guts to face or admit it for a long time, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess that part I can understand."

"Right, and from that… it went all downhill from there. Simply like that." He rubbed his hand on his tight to clean it from the sand with a sharp movement that made Mickie almost jump. "I confess I was already sleeping around when Trish came to me and told me she was pregnant of another man. She didn't tell me who this man was, though I guessed it was someone from work— that wasn't hard to imagine, and that it was just the result of the spur of the moment, a drunken mistake… she begged for us to remain together and fix everything… but I didn't listen to her. I got angry beyond belief, I was so shocked… not that I was doing anything better than her at the moment, of course. But when such things happen it's not like you stop and sit down to calmly think over them, shit just… blows your mind."

"So you decided to take revenge on her?"

"What? No— no. It was never like this, I didn't plan anything of that foolish thing out of revenge. At first I just let things go… try to erase everything, start again… all that bullshit everyone seems so keen to tell you after a break up. But I knew it wasn't over, I could feel still that anger towards the whole situation… and I guess it all came out, probably stronger than what it would have if I had faced it immediately, when one day I received a call from Torrie. I had no idea while she was doing that at the time, but she _kindly_ informed me that the mystery man in question was Orton and that he and Trish were having some sort of secret thing going on. I didn't question how she found out, I didn't question why she decided to tell me. She asked me to meet up and I agreed. I won't lie, I just consented to take a shag out of that… but then she revealed me she had taken a liking for the Legend Killer and maybe we could sort that situation we both didn't like together— and there it was, the madness had begun."

"Oh. I see, I—"

"Mind you," he continued as though he hadn't even heard her intermission in the first place "I'm not trying to justify myself with this. I don't have any excuses, I'm well aware of that. Probably if Torrie hadn't suggested this I would have found another way to give Trish hell on my own. You know what's absurd, though? That now I see for the first time that I don't even love her anymore… it was over long ago, and I have no idea why I just did all of that for nothing. Quite destabilizing now, to tell the truth, I feel like now I have nothing to hold on anymore without this… mad shield I created myself." A pregnant pause followed the confession, both of them staring at the ocean.

"For what's worth it…" Mickie slowly brought herself to speak "I don't think you're a monster. I—I can understand how sometimes pain just blinds you and you don't seem to find yourself anymore. I mean, back in my psycho days—"

"Mickie, that was _scripted_."

"Oh, I know, I know, but I had to find a common ring to make that character live well, if you got what I mean… and I somewhat understood, even if not completely, what could have drawn me to really act that way. I was jealous of Trish and Ashley's friendship for real, and I used that to my advantage for the storyline. There was a moment when people backstage looked at me like they didn't know anymore how much of the real Mickie was in that psycho on-screen persona, and sometimes I admit I've found myself wondering the same."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you're not a psycho at all, don't worry." He offered a faint smile in her direction.

"Yeah, I guess I know that now. And you know that for yourself too, now."

"Are you trying to save me, Mickie James? I'm afraid it's too late for that." He humorlessly chuckled.

"It's never too late." She begged to differ with a solemn nod, "May ask you another thing?"

"Sure."

"Why— why did you understand that just _now_? I mean, you're speaking as if before this morning you hadn't had a single doubt all along the way. What… what brought this, I don't know how to call it, _change_ in you? Cause I clearly remember I started questioning what I was doing when Ashley got injured in that battle royal back in the midst of that whole storyline, but you… what was that she said to you earlier that struck you?"

"Who, Ashley?" Chris darkly smiled as he lightly shook his head "It wasn't something she said. Not alone, at least."

"Then what—"

"It was _you_, Mickie, it was you. The way you were looking at me when she opened the door and you were staring right at me after learning all what I had done… I guess that's one look I won't forget anytime soon."

"Oh." Was all the diva could respond to this as a soft blush crept over her cheeks.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Much later that night, with the pregnant diva already gone upstairs to rest her sore back after the busy day, John was left alone in the kitchen to clean up after their dinner.

Proceeding to dry the just washed dishes with a clean cloth, he distractedly aimed a glance towards the opposite corner, where Tobey seemed to be enjoying his dinner quite much as he had done half an hour earlier.

"Hey, I just swept the floor so be careful there, buddy." He called out to the four-legged pal who was blissfully unaware of anything else going on around him at the moment.

"_Oh, then should I come back at some other time?"_

John literally stopped in mid-action at the unexpected voice, slowly turning his frame towards the back door; and there she stood, a very smiling Ashley staring back at him while she entered the kitchen and left her keys on the counter.

"Cause, really, I wouldn't wish to leave some dirty marks on the so perfectly polished floor…"

"Very funny indeed." John recovered from the initial surprise to offer a playful eye-roll.

"Yeah, I thought it was." She giggled as she walked up to him and planted a peck on his cheek "Aw, my perfect little _housewife_. Did Trish make you work like the hip hop version of Cinderella?"

Feigning a weary sigh at the teasing, the superstar aimed an inquisitive gaze in her direction. "What are you doing here by the way? Besides laughing at your own boyfriend, of course."

"Why there, nice to see you again." Ashley took a step backwards, her hands flying on her hips.

"You know what I mean," He chuckled "and I'm very pleased to see you actually." He added placing his hands around her waist and dragging the diva towards him to place a kiss on her neck.

"Oh, I can see that." She giggled, moving her hands on his shoulders to distance herself from the Champ only what it was needed to look him in the eyes as she proceeded to speak. "I just decided I missed you too much."

"I thought you said you were going to spend the night away."

"Told ya, changed my mind. Why… should I expect your lover to come down from upstairs any minute?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nah, not at all." John lightly laughed "What about you though, your lover didn't live up to the expectations?"

"Ugh, not at all." She eagerly shook her head, "Nothing like my man indeed."

"Great to hear. By any chance this unsatisfactory lover was quite tall, short brown hair, responding to name of Legend Killer?"

"Touché." The diva innocently smiled.

"So, how did it go? You… took care of whatever you needed to take care?"

"I'd say it… will be good in time. That's all what he needs, I guess."

"Good." He nodded before starting to plant soft kisses all over her face, "God, punkie, did I miss you…"

"Back at ya, baby." Ashley giggled, "You're ready to hear all what I needed to take care of? I have _huge_ news for you, something you could have never imagined. Quite shocking revelations, to tell the truth."

"By any chance do these news involve you directly?" John inquired while moving his attentions onto her neck.

"Me? Not at all, why's that?"

"Then let's take care of those news tomorrow, shall we?" He retorted with a mischievous smirk, hoisting the diva up with his good arm in one quick movement, her legs instinctively enclosing around his frame.

"Oh well, if you put it this way…" The Dirty Diva echoed with a smirk of her own as John walked them both upstairs, a giggle the only sound echoing back in the kitchen where Tobey was finally left to finish his dinner undisturbed.


	84. Heaven Sent

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **jash4ever**, **MissMikkiMouse**, **cherrycokerocks**, **Andrea019**, **Prince of Punk**, **Cena130** and **ghettoprincesz0528** for reviewing last charter… 83 chapters and you guys are still reading & reviewing this, I have no more words to say how awesome you are! :D

* * *

**Chapter 84: ****"****Heaven Sent"**

"Here we go, another down!" A slightly out of breath Ashley proudly announced taking a last look at the just launched suitcase that now rested at Trish's feet from the middle of the staircase.

"Very clever system, I'm fairly impressed." Commented the Canadian shifting her gaze from the piece of luggage up to her best friend with an impossible to miss hint of amusement.

"I know right?" Ashley grinned back, "Such a pity I didn't think of it before."

"Next time you might want to give a warning shout out first though, judging from its size this thing could kill someone."

"Fair enough." A complacent nod followed before a new found smirk appeared on the New York native's face, "In that case get ready for another special delivery!"

Following with her eyes as the punk diva sprinted all the way upstairs again while shaking her head in amused disbelief at such scene, Trish's gaze shifted then downstairs again, more precisely focusing on the bright red rigid suitcase and the black trolley resting next to it.

"Wait a minute," she raised her voice making sure to be distinctly heard "how much stuff are you bringing? You're only staying one night…!"

"I'd like to make it clear that my stuff is all in there." John interjected as he appeared at the top of the staircase with a gym bag in his hands, "It's only miss Dirty Diva here who suddenly decided to take half wardrobe with her."

Trish had only time to let out a light giggle at this, that Ashley came out again in a rush, reaching and stopping John before he could successfully complete his journey without a single word of explanation.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" She urged trying to wrestle the bag out of his hands.

Half puzzled, half amused by such strange behavior, John was left to let out a weary sigh a beat later. "You know I can still manage to bring a bag down on my own, right? I've not received a sentence of amputation for my arm yet."

"Of course I do," Ashley brushed the sarcastic comment aside with an eye-roll "just like I'm perfectly aware of the fact you've been working the shoulder for weeks now behind my back." She gave him an all-too-sweet smile that came out quite intimidating, "So you can go down and move those to the car babe, but this… this is my task!"

"…That doesn't make any sense, you know?" The Chain Gang leader blinked a few times before eventually giving up and letting her take the discussed item from his hands "Besides, they're obviously too heavy for you."

"Ha! Naïve boy." She retorted with a winning smile, "That's exactly why my method rocks. It's a perfect extra workout for tonight, see? Beware downstairs!" She concluded with a shout to dutifully oblige to Trish's prior request before letting go of the bag from over the railing in the same fashion.

Following as the 'bomb' dropped on the lower floor, a still quite perplexed John spoke up again only after the thud caused by the impact. "…Right, only if you plan on hoisting Torrie up over your head FU style, though."

"Oh, you never know with that bitch. Better be on the safe side with endless resources… thanks for the suggestion baby." Ashley simply shrugged, a peaceful smile on her face as she delivered a quick peck on his lips and passed him by, thus surpassing the former WWE champion on the way down, while he lightly snorted at the absurdity of it all as was left to follow.

Opinion that was evidently shared by Trish, who couldn't refrain from shaking her head again at the scene she had just witnessed from her privileged spot. "You two are really something else, you know that?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Smiled the Dirty Diva as if it was the greatest compliment in the world. "And to answer your previous question, dear _bff_," she emphasized on the particular name choice "I need the extra back-up luggage cause I want to look at my damnest best when I pin miss skank of the decade, don't you think?"

Leaving the question lingering in the air for a moment, Trish eventually manifested her agreement with an appreciative nod. "Amen to that, sister."

While a high-five was consequently exchanged, John, who had in meanwhile reached the two girls and had expectantly looked at the Canadian waiting for her to confirm how unnecessary this was, let out a groan as he picked up the first two suitcases.

"You know what?" He questioned to no one in particular, "I blame myself for still foolishly hoping you two would disagree on something one day." With that being the only sulky mutter that echoed behind whilst he marched towards the kitchen.

"Aw poor thing," Trish sympathized as the two divas shared a laugh "always outnumbered."

"And it's only going to get worse when the little princess will join us." Ashley grinned and softly placed a hand on her friend's stomach "High-five, little one! 3 on 1, ha!"

Trish wholeheartedly laughed at this, pushing aside the insisting thought that had kept bothering her since a few days before when John had shared his plans for the immediate future… for his and Ashley's future. And as caring and hospitable as they both had been towards her since day one when Chris had kicked her out upon hearing the pregnancy news, she had to give them back their whole privacy sooner rather than later. Granted, they had never and would never do anything to make her think so, but _she_ was aware of that, and it was enough for her. Only, she dreaded that approaching moment… when she will be alone, with no place to stay at.

Luckily for her, it was Ashley at present to close the metaphorical door on the bugging considerations by letting out an excited squeal.

"She just kicked me!"

"Yeah," Trish giggled "little princess is a bit hyper today, just like her aunt."

"Aw, she's excited for me! She totally high-fived back!"

"Heck yes she did!" Echoed the Canadian with a laugh of her own, choosing one of her best friend's favorite expression.

It was the latter then who let the laughter fade first, moving her hand from the belly to hold Trish's. "Seriously though, are you sure you two will be okay on your own?"

"Of course I am." She conjured her most convincing smile, "It's just a couple of days and I'm still able to fend for myself behind this enormous balloon I'm carrying under my shirt, believe it or not. Besides, Toby will pay guard… won't we?"

"Damn straight, always count on the Tobster!"

"See?" The multiple times women's champion winked, "No need to worry. We'll be perfectly fine. I don't want to hear you're concerned about us."

"I know, it's just…"

"Ash, listen to me." Trish interjected as the dirty blonde diva trailed off, softly seizing her by the shoulders "You've been already dragged far too deep in the mess that I created. You and John both — no, really, let me finish." She added when Ashley opened her mouth to counteract to something. "He with that black eye, you flying off all of a sudden… I may not know the details but I'm not that dumb yet." She playfully rolled her eyes "And I fully know you're doing all this cause you guys love me, you love _us_; I hope you know how much I appreciate and I'm grateful for that all… I couldn't have asked for better friends. But that's not fair on either of you, you guys can't keep carrying the burden of our troubles. That's for Randy and I, you've done far too much already. And tonight, especially tonight, I want you to focus solely on yourself. That's the moment you've been waiting for since months, and now you can finally take back your title and give Torrie a lesson she won't forget that easily. So please, don't worry for me, as matter of fact don't worry about anything else… not tonight. Alright?"

"Am I allowed to say something now?" The punk truthfully smiled, touched by her friend's words.

"I guess so."

"I love you, girly." She simply said as Trish playfully shrugged, pulling her in for a hug… or at least half a hug, due to the obvious size problem on one side.

"Love ya too, punk girl. And now go before I make a fool out of myself any more and start to cry without any reason." She said pushing Ashley away, "My hormones are a mess."

"Don't we all know that." The latter laughed.

"Okay, that's it. Go away— and do me proud."

"I'll try my best." She grinned, "Any last minute advice?"

"Please," Trish offered a scoff accompanied by an eye-roll "as if you needed any. Flash news honey: it's been long since you needed to stay under my protective wing, trust me."

"Fineeee, but—"

"Cena! Come to get your girl!"

"With great pleasure, ma'am." John arrived a beat later as politely requested and gently started to pull the selected diva towards him as he walked backwards to the door, "Take care Trish."

"Bye Trishy!"

"You too guys!" Trish cheerfully responded before mouthing a peremptory _"DO IT!"_ towards John, who winked back, taking advantage of Ashley's back turned at her. "Have fun at the PPV!"

"I'll call you later!" Ashley added still being thus pushed away.

"No worries, I'll be busy partying with all types of inappropriate boys who will trash your house."

"Oh nice, take pics!"

"C'mon, you crazy girl." Chuckled John finally succeeding to drag her away at last.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Once out in the backyard Ashley leant with her back against one side of the car, a lazy smile tugging at her lips while John took care of putting the bags inside; then stealing a sideways glance at her while he did so, the latter offered a smile of his own.

"Someone's in a good mood today."

"Uh-huh," Ashley's expression shifted into a smirk "well someone has to be… we can't all be grumpy old men, you know."

Pausing in mid-track while he shut the car's back door closed, John slowly turned towards her, a shocked expression on his face. "Excuse me," he gasped "and when did I ever act like an old grumpy man?"

"Complaining about the luggage, whining about us girls' supremacy…" she retorted with a playful eye-roll, faking annoyance.

"Oh so that's the way it is, isn't it?" The former WWE champion displayed an impressed expression as he took a tentative step forward "You all high and mighty cause you're about to become women's champion again making fun of this poor injured boy?"

"Yeah, something like that." She nonchalantly shrugged, bursting out with giggles a beat later as he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, a smirk on his lips.

"You cruel, cruel woman." He playfully reproached in between planting soft kisses on her neck.

"I'm afraid that would be me." She giggled back, her fingers playing with the loops of his jeans.

"And to think you were so innocent when I first met you… so intimidated of being trained by me. Remember?" He smiled at the pleasant recollection.

"Of course I do…" she lightly blushed, "Although you're making me sound pretty much like an idiot. Thing which, even back in 2006, I surely was not."

"Not an idiot at all," he wholeheartedly chuckled at her light scoff "you were simply adorable."

"Adulator." The punk diva aimed a playful punch at his flat stomach "And by the way, don't flatter yourself, I wasn't intimidated cause I liked you. I was only embarrassed cause I was used to work with Trish, and not to have your hands all over the places."

"Sure you were. And I was clearly trying to take advantage of you all the time." John pretended to agree only to call her bluff with a peck on the lips. "Anyway, back to the present, any chance you packed a nice little dress in that insane amount of clothes of yours?"

"Yes, in case there's a photoshoot for the webstite or something… why? You want to borrow it?"

He laughed at her teasing grin, "As much as it could suit a grumpy old man… nope, sorry to disappoint you baby. But you might want to wear it when I'll take you out to dinner tonight after the PPV. I mean, I have nothing against your in-ring outfits, you surely got that by now, but I'm not sure the people at the elegant restaurant I booked would agree with me at the present occasion."

Her instant enthralled smile at the unexpected revelation fell after an initial moment, puzzling John. "You're taking for granted the fact I'll win tonight. We don't know yet. I mean, sure, I've prepared hard for this, but—"

"Hey, listen to me." John softly cut her off lifting her chin with his forefinger to meet her suddenly downcast eyes "First, I have no doubts whatsoever on the fact you're way better than Torrie, in any possible field. Actually I think nobody would disagree on that, I'm not just being biased cause I love you, I swear. Besides, Vince has decided that she will automatically lose the belt if either she cheats or gets herself disqualified, so…" he trailed off matter-of-factly. "Anyway, in either way the match ends, doesn't a grumpy old man have a right to spend a nice evening with his lovely, beautiful girlfriend? Don't you think we deserve a moment to ourselves after the whole madness that has played around us lately?"

"You know what? I think we definitely are. And it sounds perfect, really." She replied with a wide smile, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Glad you think so." John contently smiled back, starting to feel terribly self-conscious, excited and altogether happy about the little box resting in his pocket.

"John?"

"Huh?"

"I love you, you know that?" Ashley suddenly blurted out while burying her face against his chest.

"Love you too, punkie. Love you too." He didn't skip a beat into sincerely responding, gladly enclosing the diva into his embrace and kissing the top of her head while she held onto him.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Adjusting the recently lost and found bright cerulean baseball cap on top of her head, Mickie left the women's locker room behind to aimlessly wander through the arena's corridors; despite not being scheduled as part of the PPV, she had arrived way earlier than most of her colleagues.

The usual perky diva was experiencing a weird feeling of restless ever since the other day when the shocking revelation and the consequent Chris' confessions had taken place, a feeling that, as inexplicable as it was, she hadn't been able to shake off. It was as if, for whatever absurd reason, her mind had taken a habit of its own into replying over and over the words Chris had spoken to her last time she was in his company at the beach, making her unable to focus on anything else… as confusing as it was.

Reason why she couldn't bear the casual chatter any longer and was now trying to find solace in that for her uncharacteristic forced solitude. The part that troubled her the most out of the whole story was how someone who from the outside looked so genuine and goodhearted could instead conjure and actually do something so awful, especially to someone they once loved; and even then, after his last unexpected revelation, she found herself unable to blame him entirely. She had no idea how anyone aware of what he'd done could ever trust any word he spoke anymore, yet she was. Perhaps she had gone insane, possibility she had actually considered, but she believed what he told her, she thought him sincere. Even worse, she almost sympathized with the current situation he was stuck in.

Such considerations occupying her mind, the once psycho diva realized her feet had carried her in the canteen only when her left knee collided with the leg of a table. Startled at how her thoughts had taken over once again as in the last three days, Mickie slightly shook her head to regain focus, a shrug following when she considered she might as well take advantage of where she had come to be.

Quickly scanning what refreshments the table offered, the brunette seized a little plastic spoon and outstretched her hand towards the closest yogurt pot; then taking off the lid once she held the plastic cup in her fingers, she was halfway ready to unceremoniously lick it when a voice right from behind made her literally jump.

"I wouldn't go through with that, trust me. I tasted one earlier and I have the distinct feeling it was resting there since last Wrestlemania at last. Tell you what, maybe even since the Royal Rumble."

Following such advice and discarding the item into the closest recycle bin, not without a disgusted grimace to accompany the gesture, it was with a chuckle that the diva turned to greet none other than the man who was unawarely taking over her mind.

"I owe you one now." She replied with a playful smile while he took a tentative step closer, a hand casually leant on the table's surface.

"Nah," Chris smiled back at her "my pleasure. I couldn't let you try it, it really was _that_ bad. You have no idea." As she giggled at expression that vividly manifested such opinion, he was the first to feel the awkwardness of the situation. "So… how are you? How's the wound?" He added gingerly gesturing towards his own forehead.

"Oh, I'm pretty good, thanks. Wound's alright too." She offered a playful eye-roll, "No scar whatsoever, see? I guess you took good care of me indeed… that if that's what you meant; if you wanted to inquire whether I had bumped my head against other random pieces of furniture since last time you left me… nope, all clear on that front."

It was his turn now to laugh at her words, drawing his head back and then slowly nodding as a smile curved up his lips again. "I wasn't implying to that at all, but I'm glad to hear so."

"Yeah…" she tightly smiled in sudden embarrassment "And what about you?"

"About me? Let me see," he nonchalantly shrugged "just feeling the crappiest I've ever felt with myself in my whole life. That aside, everything's peachy."

Mickie absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip as she witnessed his clear distress while the superstar buried his hands in his black jeans' pockets, a sigh escaping his lips a beat later. "I'm sorry," he added almost immediately "I didn't mean for that to come out that harsh, I just—"

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for." She sympathetically smiled, "I understand."

Another sigh was in order at that point, though this time it seemed to be of a different nature as Chris came to rest side to side with her, his lower back against the table. "Tell me, Mickie James, are you some sort of angel sent to make me redeem myself? Cause in that case… hell, you gotta help me out cause I don't know what to do with myself anymore."

Though his words had an obvious playful edge, confirmed by the one-sided, tentative smile he was offering her, there was no doubt on the fact the last sentence had simply mirrored the truth of his personal situation. Feeling, once again, inexplicably well inclined towards the troubled superstar, she offered a weak smile of her own.

"I'm afraid I'm no angel at all, Chris Jericho." She added an eye-roll for good measure, emphasizing on his name just like he seemed to have become used into doing with her "But if you want to talk… I guess I can listen again. Not sure that would help, though." She unsurely shrugged.

"Really you would? Even after the torture I've put you in last time we were together?" He couldn't hide the genuine, pleasant, surprise upon hearing so.

"What can I say… maybe I'm a martyr instead." She playfully winked, "Or maybe I'm just an evil person who takes pleasure out of hearing other people's problems."

"In case of _my_ problems you must be the devil in person, trust me." Chris automatically snorted, making both of them laugh at such comment.

A mischievous smirk appeared on the diva's pretty features then, her arms folded onto her chest in a defiant way. "Wanna try me?"

He chuckled at that, slightly shaking his head as he nodded behind them. "I don't wish to shock the whole room with showing my true colors, you know. Seems like this fake good reputation is the last thing I have to hold on to."

"That's not true." She promptly objected.

"Wanna ask either Trish or Ashley? I'm pretty sure Orton and Cena could come up with a few points of their own."

"I don't doubt that… just it's not true that everyone who's part of the secret," she used the air quotes and lowered her voice into almost a whisper "thinks that badly of you. For once, I don't."

At this Chris couldn't help but slowly nod his head, his eyes cast down for a while as the power of her words fully sunk in. In meanwhile, Mickie kept fidgeting with her hands behind her back, a light blush spreading on cheeks as she realized what she had just said, trying to regain her composure by nonchalantly glancing around them.

A loud chuckle from his side made her turn towards him again while the superstar shook his head in what could have been classified only as amused disbelief, a deep breath following.

"You know what? I still stick to my angel theory." He said with a smile while taking a couple of steps forwards, then he turned back at her once again, "My locker room okay for this talk then?"

"Sounds just perfect." She smiled back and followed him.

**x—x—x—x—x**

After another wave at the happily departing couple from behind the glass of the kitchen's window, Trish marched back in the living room with quite slow, soft steps, a hand to support her aching back and the other to embrace her prominent belly from above the fabric of the lily-colored camisole. A sharp hiss escaped her lips whilst she carefully took a seat on the couch, showing the unusual discomfort of that yet simple movement.

Not paying much attention to that, mostly cause she had been inconstantly tormented by back pain since earlier that morning, the Canadian glanced around the first floor of the empty household with no particular reason, feeling suddenly not too enthralled at finding herself alone. Sure, said status might have been considered refreshing for a change for anyone who was used at sharing the day-by-day routine with other people, but Trish soon came to realize this wasn't her case at all. In her present condition, and it had nothing to do with the advanced pregnancy, the unusual silence resulted much more intimidating and haunting than relaxing.

She considered for a moment the idea of taking a nap to reset this unwelcome sensation but, let alone the fatigue of bringing herself up the stairs all over again, there was something about sleeping during the day when completely alone that distinctly freaked her out.

"Right, what to do…" She whispered to herself, scanning her surroundings in search for either a book or a magazine — anything to keep her mind busy without the necessity of standing up. While she did so and at the same time propped a cushion behind her kidneys, Tobey stirred in his sleep from where he was peacefully cuddled at the opposite end of the couch; either if he wanted to let her know she wasn't actually all alone or to point out he didn't have any trouble into napping whenever he pleased, the four-legged pal thus captured the blonde's attention on himself and, consequently, on that region of the room.

As her eyes instinctively wandered over the small table positioned next to the couch's arm, Trish couldn't hold back a sigh as, in between the cordless phone and a bad taste souvenir of when John was with high probabilities still living alone with such tragic consequences, her gaze stopped on a sea-blue colored wooden photo frame, completed by a shell applied at the bottom corner.

She distinctly recalled when said item had been purchased for it had been Ashley's choice while John opposed with the theory of that being surely an article destined for a children room, making Randy and herself silently laugh and roll their eyes for an endless half hour in response to the funny resulting bickering, at least for them. Even more perfectly though, she remembered the exact occasion in which the photo protected inside had been taken.

Four happy grins dated last summer enthusiastically smiled back at her from the beautiful corner of the beach where the Dirty Diva usually took her morning run with Tobey, each with its peculiar characteristic. There was in order from left to right John's with his adorable dimples displayed, a full glow of happiness on his face while he had an arm draped around Ashley's petite frame, a hand resting on her hip to claim lover's possession; then the punk princess' almost impertinent one graced by the lip piercing, a laughter and blissful contentment that touched her eyes while each of her arms was around the two guys' necks, though it held closer on her boyfriend's; next came Randy's, who at the time was still and not since long _her_ Randy, with that trademark expression that resulted more into half a smirk, but you couldn't miss the jubilant aura behind the touch of cockiness while he had one arm lazily wrapped around Ashley's shoulder (there had as usually been some playful arguing with John whether aforementioned hand was allowed to casually travel down to the lower back) and the other holding instead her own frame; and there she was, her head slightly drew back cause she had just stopped laughing at something, a wide and full pearl white smile gracing her clearly relaxed features with one arm circling Randy's waist and the other hand resting firmly on her hip, on top of his.

Lost in the remembrance, the former Women's Champion shifted her position, not without effort, and took hold of the frame bringing it on her lap; she couldn't refrain from smiling back at the familiar faces, at the familiar sights. Almost instinctively she focused on the touch of her and Randy's hands above the side knot of the flower-printed sarong she was wearing… it was solid, it was tight, three fingers were almost white knuckled as in a battle of supremacy — oh right, she remembered now, he had just tried to pull the garment off altogether, hence her laughter, and she had opposed not wanting to show to indiscreet eyes the start of her strange belly; it was still a secret back then, a secret for everyone but those four in the picture, well and Chris too actually… but there was absolutely no touch of him there, neither then or now.

Tracing a finger over Randy's figure, Trish's eyes filled with inevitable tears while unexpectedly the chorus of one of Ashley's songs came to her mind:

"_As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
They'll remember only our smiles cause that's all they've seen.  
As we were, so perfect, so happy."_

And with that the echo of her own words said to her best friend not more than 20 minutes before suddenly came back as well, accompanied by a new found resolution.

Yes, this was _their_ mess, _her_ mess and solely hers to resolve; it wasn't over until she tried— and it was highly time to do that, she had been waiting far too long as far as she was concerned. She had to see Randy and she had to see him now.

Therefore she abandoned the frame on the couch and stood up, walking as fast as she could to the kitchen to pick the keys of John's second car from off the house-shaped hook.

She was going to make it.

And to make it right, too.


	85. Nothing's Lost

**"Searchin' For a Hero"  
**A John/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Andrea019**, **jash4ever**, **GraffitiArtist INC**, **Prince of Punk**, **dibiaselover **and **Ashleymassrophan1** for reviewing last chapter, you all rock!

Can't believe it's been 4 years the other day since I've starter this fic!  
Anyways, after this there will be probably be just _ONE_ OR _TWO_ chapters left… so stay tuned for the big finale!

* * *

**Chapter 85**** "****Nothing's Lost"**

Eventually having reached the much longed for destination after around three hours of pleasant trip (after all it looked like being on the verge of competing in a possibly career defining match had its advantages, John letting her choose whatever cd's she wanted to burst in his car one of them), Ashley was soon left to consider how proceeding their journey actually _inside_ the building wasn't destined to go as smoothly as if she was accompanied by a generic boyfriend or any other superstar, for that matter.

Instead, when the boyfriend in question was basically the face of the company, and the injured one visiting after months of inactivity at that, it was only a matter of time until he was bound to be whisked away from her side for some reason or the other.

Therefore left on her own while John was trapped in Vince's office probably discussing about his arm-status and the consequent plans for the future, the Dirty Diva struggled in meanwhile through the corridors with the insane amount of luggage she had bought with herself and, not being there unfortunately any staircases on the route to the women's locker room to use the same method she had successfully experimented that morning at home, Ashley kept pushing and pulling the bags that seemed glued to the floor with evident effort, throwing curses at the responsible items at any chance she got to catch her breath from that forced exercising.

Of course, usually being there a knight in shining armor for every damsel in distress, apparently even for the punk ones, her personal Lancelot in disguise didn't take long into arriving to her rescue, ready to size his moment of glory.

"God, what have you hidden in these, stones?"

Having witnessed the scene in mild amusement from the distance for a couple of minutes and having eventually approached the diva from behind –not without startling her in the process-, Randy thus voiced out his indignation at the severe weight of the suitcase he had seized up… and immediately let go a beat later.

Indignation that was immediately mirrored on Ashley's face as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Okay, what is it today with men not understanding a girl's need of actually having options when it comes down to clothes?" She rhetorically –and quite breathlessly- questioned, blowing her rebellious bangs away from her eyes in irritation.

Grinning down at the sweaty diva for no reason in particular, the peculiar savior shrugged in a matter-of-fact way. "But you're not a girl— oww!" Randy was left to yelp in pain when her tote bag mercilessly collided with his forearm as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "You're not _that kind_ of girl, I meant." He wisely corrected himself with an eye-roll, rubbing the sore spot with his other hand. "For the rest you're a girl just fine, trust me."

With this being evidently her turn to display an eye-roll at the teasing smirk of the all-too-quickly recovered superstar, Ashley folded her arms on her chest in impatience.

"Decide ledge, are you here to help, offend, or lamely try to hit on me?"

"All three, as per usual." Randy declared his honorable intentions with an unrepentant grin, laughing a moment later at her unimpressed scowl. "C'mon, have mercy, I come from 3 days spent with my family literally praising you after your little surprise visit, let me have my fun."

"They praised me? Aww really?" Ashley asked in delighted surprise, a grin finding place on her features the following moment, "I wish you were more like them."

"Very funny," the Legend Killer replied with yet another eye-roll, "you know you adore me really. Anyways," he added swinging an arm around her shoulders "what's with the heavy luggage? Planning on emigrating to another state right after the show?"

Lightly smiling at the playful inquiry, she shook her head. "For my match tonight, you know."

"Oh, you planning on burying Torrie under a mountain of clothes then? I approve, might turn out decisive as surprise move. Just make sure to slip off her ruby shoes afterwards, you know how it works."

"Stop making fun of me." Ashley protested with a childish pout, nudging her elbow in his side. "It's silly maybe, but it's an important night and I really want to look at my best. Besides, don't forget it started definitely as something personal on her side. I can't just throw on the same pair of black underwear every week and simply parade to the ring like you do."

"…They're not always the same pair." Randy frowned in apparent disgust before displaying his best cocky smile, "But I do look gorgeous, thanks for pointing that out."

"Excuse me, did you imply at some point you were intentioned to give me a hand or are you just here to be a pain in the ass?" She urged through narrowed eyes, resulting actually rather comical in her intimidating impression due to their different size and, well, the fact they were still entwined in a side hug.

Chuckling in evident amusement, Randy raised his free hand in mock defense. "Alright, alright, you win. I'll behave myself."

"Good. Let's see how long it lasts." She echoed with an exaggerated sigh, prompting him to playfully pinch her partly exposed hip –and receiving a giggle for that- before he stepped forward to pick up the two biggest suitcases.

"Umm, Randy?" Ashley called out in apparent confusion a moment later when the WWE champion didn't give any signs of being about to turn in the right direction again, "The women's locker room is over there."

Sharply turning his head sideways and seizing her up with an eloquent look, Randy spoke next in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're not going there," he added a scoff for good measure "you're special guest in the champ's locker room tonight."

"Oh. But I—"

"Oh c'mon," he cut her off mistaking the meaning of her tentative protest "I swear I'm not trying to start a harem beginning with you, but I'm not going to let you exposed at whatever Torrie's sick mind suggests her from now to the show. You have a championship to win tonight… only then we can discuss some sort of sex celebration." He finished with the inevitable hint of a smirk.

Softly smiling at the thoughtful reason of his firm decision of her staying (cause there were no doubts it was a statement and not a question) and at his peculiar way of expressing it, Ashley offered an almost imperceptible shrug.

"Actually I was just going to say that John's here too, you know…" She unsurely pointed out.

"Well it's just as fortunate that he can have your vacant spot in the women's locker room now if he's looking for a place to stay, isn't it?" And with that and a careless shrug of his own Randy started to walk forward to his own locker room, leaving Ashley to keep up with him while silently wondering when the two would actually grow up and face their problems like two adults.

"Anyway, about that celebration—"

"Keep dreaming, ledge."

"Gosh, I hate when you kill my chances like that every time." He complained in dismay, prompting the diva at his side to snicker in amusement at the well rehearsed affectionate banter.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Who instead wasn't exactly amused at that very moment was definitely Mickie as she sat on a wooden bench in Chris' locker room, silently listening while the man poured his mixed feelings out in her presence once again.

And not much different could have been said for the state of her own feelings in the current situation as, still unintelligible to herself in the first place, her heart went out to him again for his troubles.

"So, yeah," Chris heavily exhaled at the end "I really don't know what to do anymore — I've even thought of leaving once again, but what would that change? This seems the only good thing I have left… as fake as this façade is."

"Don't say that," Mickie softly interjected glancing at the superstar who was sat across her with the head in his hands in visible dismay "nothing's lost yet."

Lifting his head up to express his insight on the matter with a humorless chuckle, Chris carefully focused on the brunette's stern expression.

"I'm still not sure whether you're that naively hopeful or you're just making fun of me, Mickie James."

"I mean it," she insisted after offering a playful eye-roll at his remark, "There's still something you can do."

"Yeah? What is it?" He arched an eyebrow in puzzled curiosity.

"You can talk. Faculty that surely doesn't fail you." A soft smile escaped Mickie's lips at the observation "But I mean honest talking, like you talked to me. Explain things to Randy… tell him the truth."

"And what makes you think he will even agree to listen to me in the first place, let alone believe me?"

"Well, for one he needs you alive for tonight's main event," she conceded with a shrug "and that aside, I think he really has nothing to lose at this point. Seriously," Mickie hastily went on before he could interrupt her "if you tell him the whole truth and so confirm Trish's innocence you'll probably save their relationship… and I understand it doesn't sound like much right now, but wouldn't that be an act of redemption to start with?"

Remaining to stare at the diva with an unreadable expression on his face for what seemed to both like everlasting seconds, Chris let out a soft chuckle at last.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?"

Blushing under the weight of his gaze, Mickie's features slowly lit up in a shy smile, their eyes meeting once again.

Licking his lips in a quick movement, Chris twisted his hands together and absent-mindedly leant forward. "Listen Mickie, I wanted to—"

"_I hope you're decent, Jerky— oh sorry, you have guests."_

Jumping up at the loud outburst interrupting the private moment as the door got unceremoniously slammed open from outside, both startled gazes took in Torrie's unwanted presence.

Apparently recovering first from the shock, Y2J hastily stood up, his hands resting on his hips proving with his body language how not pleased he was of the surprise visit — thing that Mickie actually noticed and consequently blushed furiously for, wondering why her mind should even care about Chris' feelings for the blonde… or any other woman, for that matter.

"What do you want Torrie?"

Snickering at his abrupt tone, the latter feigned an innocent giggle. "My bad, I wasn't aware you'd taken habit of hanging out with such—"

"_Torrie._"

Her heart absurdly jumping –metaphorically, of course- at the severe warning tone in Chris' voice, Mickie forced herself to stand up as well, her attention focused solely on the superstar.

"It's okay, never mind. I'll catch you later." She aimed a smile in his direction before circling around Torrie to reach the door "Don't you know? Never listen to what a whore says, her mouth is only good for one use… and that's surely not talking." Mickie cheerfully said, eventually leaving the two alone and closing the door behind herself.

With no other option aside from scowling at the only one remained in the room –who didn't miss the chance of openly laughing in her face after the brunette's remark-, Torrie touchily folded her arms on her generously displayed chest.

"Interesting. You went evidently from rank to skank after me."

"Actually quite the other way around if we're measuring up from you." Chris easily grinned, loyally defending Mickie.

"Anyway," Torrie went on impatiently clicking her tongue and miserably failing into pretending the insult hadn't touched home "I'm here cause I need your help."

Feigning a surprised gasp, Chris moved his hands to his chest as well, mirroring her position. "You don't say. Forgive me for the naïve question, but weren't you supposed to be parading around with your arm linked to Randall's by now?"

"I don't know, weren't you supposed to be in devotion at Trish's side?" She counteracted to the stinging observation with a glare.

"Touché." He casually shrugged, "Looks like plan totally backfired for both of us. So what now, since both Cena and Orton seem after all too intelligent for your tricks you want help to charm the Great Kahli? Hornswoggle? One of the janitors?"

"Very funny indeed." Torrie sarcastically rolled her eyes "I need your help for my match tonight, for my title. Vince has stupidly banned me for getting disqualified on purpose, so I need you to do that for me… somehow. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure something out."

"Really?" Chris wholeheartedly laughed at the unashamed request, "Honestly Torrie, that sounds so naïve coming from you that it's almost touching. Listen to me," he added with the hint of a smirk playing on his lips "first of all, that belt will better come back into Ashley's hands tonight if we all want to save some credit to the women's title; and second but sure as hell not least, I thought I made it perfectly clear that you and I are done on any level. So do me a favor and get lost already, whatever you want to say to me from now on is just wasted breath."

Even without experiencing the satisfaction of witnessing live the midst of outrage and indignation on Torrie's livid face in reaction, the distinct echo of Chris' words was evidently more than enough for Mickie to carefully move her ear away from the cold surface of the door and calmly walk in the opposite direction with a happy smile gracing her features.

Yes, she had seen right after all, it wasn't too late for redemption.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Okay, one last thing before I go." Ashley quite breathlessly announced sprinting from the bathroom like an excited teenager waiting for approval on her third outfit change of the night before a particularly important, life-changing party.

Lazily peering over the last issue of the WWE magazine he was engrossed in to kill time before his own match from his reclined position on the couch, Randy's eyes slowly scrutinized the diva's appearance from the white top with the pink straps of a bra showing underneath to the pair of military baggy pants worn loosely under her exposed belly.

"You're all dressed," the Legend Killer pointed out with the slightest hint of reproach "you should know I only offer my assistance on the inverted process."

Lifting an eyebrow and pointing for emphasis at her head, Ashley offered an unimpressed expression in response. "Eyes up here and advice on the hair, please."

"If you're fishing for compliments on how that bra matches the streaks in your hair you've totally chosen the wrong person, just sayin'."

Biting on her bottom lip to prevent herself from pointing out how he had just noticed that himself, the diva simply shook her blonde tresses. "I only want to know if it's better straight or curly. …I should curl it up, huh?"

Cocking his head on a side and narrowing his eyes for the split of a second, Randy adjusted in an upright position. "Are you planning on wearing John's cap, the one Torrie had stolen from you?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Then leave it straight," he went on with a careless shrug and a matter-of-fact tone "the cap would spoil the curls anyway."

Letting out a gasp at how she hadn't thought of that but he totally did, Ashley aimed a winning grin at the superstar that after his enlightening moment had unawarely shifted back to his magazine.

"Who would have believed it," she said in awe "all these years hanging around Trish and me have done the unimaginable trick… you'd make a perfect gay best friend!"

"…Excuse me?" Was the predictable exclamation that followed the couple of alarming silent seconds and the loud thud of the magazine colliding to the floor. "I would certainly not—"

"Oh, would you mind? Gotta lace up my boots." Ashley innocently smiled and waggled her fingers towards the door where a knock had just interrupted Randy's heartfelt protest right on cue.

"Of course I don't mind," the latter retorted rather touchily on his way to oblige to the nonchalant request "cause that's _my_ locker room and _I_ decide who can enter or not— _right_."

A dry tone accompanying the last word, Randy was left to hook a brow in defiantly inquiry at the sight of his –currently former- best friend.

"Well well, look if it's not the prodigal friend's return. Couldn't resist the usual urge of shocking the world with a speed recovery, superhero?"

Offering an unimpressed expression of his own, John simply stared back and buried his hands in the front pockets of his trademark jeans shorts, ignoring the evident mockery in Randy's voice.

"Don't worry, your title's still safe, I'm only here to pick Ashley. Not long till her match."

"Oh shame," the St Louis native snickered at the emotionless reply, "I was hoping you came by for the second round." He commented nodding at the faint purple shadow still visible around John's eye.

Luckily though before any answer to that could have been either verbally or physically presented, having completed her task, Ashley appeared at Randy's side after having overheard the conversation from the bathroom.

"Honestly," she drawled in evident reproach, her hands on her hips while gravely glancing in between the two "you're worse than two kids. What about apologize to each other, leave whatever unresolved question behind and move on instead than bickering like two immature idiots?"

"Really touched by the flattering words," Randy was the first to counteract with the faint hint of a smirk "but I think it's about time for your match."

Turning for help to John, who instead offered a nonchalant shrug making perfectly clear that he didn't have any intention of apologizing either, Ashley had no choice but utter a strangled cry of frustration at her boys' stubborn behavior.

"Fine, be like this." She huffed, "Yet don't say I didn't warn you of the fact you're both deliberately being two—"

"Idiots, yes." The Legend Killer finished for her while gently pushing the diva towards John with an unrepentant grin, "No need to repeat it again, I don't even know what deliberately means."

"You know," Ashley offered an eye-roll "you're lucky to have the good looks or it'd be so much easier to just hate you."

"Oh, don't I know." Randy heartily laughed in response, starting to push the door closed, "I'd even ask John if he thinks the same at present, but you've already called me gay once today. Pleasure having had you around, roomie, kick some asses and do me proud." He finished with a wink, prompting both John and Ashley to take a step backwards as he fully closed the door in their faces.

Gasping in outrage at the offensive gesture, the punk diva sharply turned to John and pointed a finger at the door. "Okay, that's it, burst in there and kick his ass."

Amused by her demand, the boyfriend in question didn't care to hide his dimpled smile. "Delighted to see we're on the same page, but weren't we supposed to… how was it? Let go, forget, and move on? Or something philosophical like that anyway."

"…Clearly not when I'm the one involved!"

"Right, my bad." John wholeheartedly laughed at her loudly presented and clearly outraged protest, moving an arm around her shoulders and not so subtly leading the diva away. "C'mon, let's get you to your match for now. As fascinating as I personally find the prospect of beating Randy up, someone needs to keep the honor of this family up and judging from my injury… hell punkie, you definitely gotta take that title back."

"Wow, talk about no pressure." Ashley conceded a nervous giggle while putting on her fingerless gloves retrieved from the trousers' side pockets.

Stopping and softly seizing her by the shoulders to turn her frame towards himself, John let their forehead touch for a moment. "You're gonna be fine and you're gonna be great, you know that?"

Ashley offered a soft smile of her own in return. "So everyone else seems to be thinking."

"Well, I don't know about the rest, but you know you can trust me, right?"

As she nodded her consent and both smiles progressively grew wider, John started to lean forward to settle the matter for a kiss… only the self-proclaimed Dirty Diva brought a and up in between them, a forefinger teasingly on his lips, and surprisingly took a step backwards.

"Uh-uh soldier," Ashley innocently grinned "I have a championship to win right now."

"…Okay, I take that back." He groaned and tried to place his hands around her waist "Screw that match, I just want to make out with my girl."

Squealing and jumping back while playfully smacking his hands again, Ashley firmly shook her head, a smirk forming on her pierced lips. "Thought you mentioned something about a private dinner later tonight, hold your horses till then."

"Alright," John conceded upon witnessing the mischievous glint in her eyes "so off you go to destroy Torrie, win your belt back, and then I exclusively claim you for the rest of the night?"

"Sounds like one hell of a plan, JC." She grinned back.

"Did I mention exclusively?"

"Umm… I think you definitely did." Ashley couldn't refrain from giggling.

"Good. I'll be waiting at the curtain."

"I'll be the one with the women's championship around my waist."

"I have not a single doubt about that, punkie." He sincerely said and, after she shot him the prettiest of smiles on her way to the ring-area of the arena, a happy sigh spilled through John's lips.

Oh yes, this had the potential to be one of the best nights of his life indeed… now he just had to wait for it to unfold perfectly like he wanted to.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile, finally entering the building at last, if Trish didn't have any regrets on her decision yet, she surely wouldn't have sworn the same about having had such enlightenment only _after_ John and Ashley had left, with her bladder consequently forcing her to stop nearly once every half hour in this impromptu road trip.

Not to mention the sharp back pain that had kept tormenting her all along, probably caused by the forced uptight sitting position to hold the wheel. Oh yes, a driver would have been much needed indeed at present occasion, the experienced diva thought with a wishful sigh, that or a relaxing massage, of course.

But at last she had safely –_ouch, what was that pain around her belly now? Oh right, maybe eating both the pack of crisp and the chocolate bar hadn't been such a glorious idea after all_- made it to her much sought after destination, and therefore any complaints were soon forgotten; it wasn't time for regrets, it was time to take action.

Hence with that in mind, after having taken a quick turn for the nearest bathroom (okay, so her bladder still seemed to have a mind of its own even at present situation), Trish directed herself with determined steps, or at least as determined as she could manage, towards Vince McMahon's office.

Having lightly knocked on the door and patiently waited outside, the caramel blonde beauty was actually surprised when the chairman of the company indeed opened the door instead than the usual secretary. Surprise that actually was soon mirrored on Vince's face too.

"Trish… what a surprise! What is it today with all our top stars out of action visiting, huh?" He warmly greeted her with a benevolent smile, "Look at you… Stephanie wasn't nearly as big when she expected little Aurora!"

"Oh, thank you," Trish wholeheartedly laughed at such remark "I don't know if I should consider it as a compliment or not."

"What suits you best as long as the baby is healthy." Vince replied with the touch of a smile of his own, leading the way inside the room and proceeding to sit down at his desk while she took a chair across him. "What can I do for you, Trish? I dare say you're not here to discuss your return yet like our John, looks like you still have at least a few months for that."

"You mean it wouldn't do any good to pin my opponents by crashing them down with my insanely huge belly?" She counteracted with a playful smile, "I suppose you're right. So, yes, I'm not exactly here for that… yet I could really use a favor at the moment."

Leaning with his arms across the glass-covered surface, Vince regarded the pregnant diva sitting before himself with calculating eyes, all traces of familiarity in his face replaced by the usual business-like attitude as he nodded at her to continue with her request.

"Well," Trish began with her most complacent smile "any chance I could cut a short backstage promo, say… at some point tonight during the PPV?"

**x—x—x—x—x **

With his eyes solemnly focused on the screen of the TV monitor present in the room where Ashley had just entered the ring, Randy was left to let out a frustrated groan where a knock on the door, the second of the night, interrupted his concentration.

"It's open, come in!" He distractedly yelled from over his shoulder, not really interested into finding out who was disturbing him. After all, with the Dirty Diva visibly engaged in the ring and his current situation with John, it was likely to be just someone of the crew bringing him a script or something.

Hearing the door clicking as it got pushed open just like he had instructed and, consequently, soft footsteps approaching the back of the couch, the Legend Killer dismissively waved a hand towards the small coffee table.

"Thanks, leave it there." He randomly said, slightly narrowing his eyes as Torrie's theme music hit the speakers next.

A loud throat-clearing -_wait, did that actually sound like a strangled chuckle?-_ later, and he instead tried to suppress an annoyed groan while turning his head to glance at the mysterious guest.

"Oh good Lord," Randy loudly complained as he came eye to eye with the second unwanted person of the night "what are you doing here? I can't kick your teeth in just yet, it will make my massive win in the ring tonight look a bit cheap, you know?"

Offering a somewhat appreciative nod in response acknowledging the truth of the statement, Chris simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, I think we should talk first."

**x—x—x—x—x**

Her eyes progressively narrowing as the referee displayed the belt to both competitors before handing it to one of the ringside officers, Ashley kept glaring in Torrie's direction with her best focus-meets-evil stare while the current champion, feeling actually more uneasy by the second now that the moment of truth had at last arrived, kept circling around in her way too short sequined silver mini skirt plus top combination like some sort of tipsy hooker stumbling on the pavement in the middle of the night.

Aware of the evident lack of usually boasted confidence on her rival's side, as soon as the ref signaled for the bell to be rung, Ashley didn't waste a single second into directly marching towards Torrie and to hook up with her in the Boise native's part of the ring.

Soon finding out that, even with her fingernails dug at the base of the dirty blonde's scalp, she wasn't being able to either break the hold or push Ashley back towards the middle of the ring _–gosh, how much did she have worked out on her arms while her ankle was busted?-_ Torrie didn't find any solution but use the ropes behind herself as support as the two of them, still entwined in the same position, started to roll around.

"_C'mon Ashley, stand back…! 1-2-3-4…"_

Eventually obliging to the referee's request as Torrie used the just found expedient of the ropes at her own advantage and thus forced the punk diva to finally break the hold, Ashley dutifully took a step backwards, her hands high in the air, and took a deep breath waiting for Torrie to join her in the middle of the ring again.

Though, instead than doing that as it was common use to follow through in the earlier stages of a match, the Boise belle preferred to avoid hazarding any further risk and actually climbed over the middle rope, consequently starting to bounce up and down on the apron while derisively pointing at her opponent.

Spreading her arms in helpless frustration, Ashley immediately charged to the attack… only to be held back by the referee pointing out how Torrie's hands were still tightened around the top rope, therefore making her immune of any offense at present.

"C'mon, you gotta be kidding me! She's doing it on purpose!" She loudly protested as, evidently not ready to come back into the match yet, Torrie deliberately leant with her back against the ropes and vainly posed for the boos of the crowd in attendance.

Taking advantage of the distraction as the ref finally moved closer to the ropes tell Torrie to hurry up with whatever she was doing already, Ashley quickly bounced off the opposite side of the ring and sent her opponent straight to the floor with a powerful baseball slide; then, hastily sliding out as well before the referee could stop her, she helped Torrie up and, after kneeing her in the mid-section, successfully slid the Boise native back inside the ring from under the bottom rope.

Once both competitors were inside again, Ashley simply stood before Torrie while she slowly pulled herself up, a hand to clutch her sore belly.

"What, you're gonna escape again or finally found the guts to face me?" Ashley inquired with a smug nod, her arms spread wide. "It's you and me, Tor, you can't walk out. You know that."

Evidently frustrated with the early outcome of the match, Torrie stomped a foot on the mat for good measure. "Shut up, you— you bitch!"

"Maybe," Ashley conceded with a casual shrug "but it takes one to know one." And with that and a not-so-subtle smirk playing on her lips, she took Torrie down with a massive standing Lou Thesz Press.

_Yes, the fight was definitely on._


End file.
